


Reading Under Your Spell Saga

by Strange_Hearts



Series: Under Your Spell [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Other, RtB of Another of My Fanfics, RtB of a Fanfic, Some Humorous Moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 195,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Hearts/pseuds/Strange_Hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>After recieving a package of books and instructions, Charlie Swan and several others begin reading the books, which dictate his daughter's life upon when she moves to Forks.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Package and The Warning

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> **  
> _Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, X-Men, Vampire Diaries, Wizards of Waverly Place, Sweep, or Mortal Instruments. They are owned by their respective owners, and I am just using them to satisfy the urge to write this story. I do, however, own the characters Tristelianna Haliwell, Azure Monroe, and Erika and Aura Greenwell, and those characters are not to be used without my express permission - meaning, just ask. With the exception of Tristelianna, I am willing to let the other three be used in another's story, so long as they ask. I also am responsible for the plot of the story being read, and that cannot be used without my permission either._  
>   
> 
> **  
> **  
> _This is a RtB of my series Under Your Spell. This is mostly just done for fun, and is not a huge part of the series at the moment. I will write an after story for this once it's done, which will not be until the series itself is done. This site right now is the only place to find this story at the moment, as I am waiting to finish the first book before actually posting this story elsewhere_  
> 

Winter in Forks. So far, it had been just like any other day in Forks, meaning, of course, that it had been rainy, cold, and sometimes had sprinkles of snow mixed in. So, when the citizens of Forks woke up that morning, almost everyone was surprised and excited to see that it was a sunny day outside. However, there were a group of people who weren't that excited about this. The Cullen family – a family of vampires – were pretty much house bound for the day. Well, in all honesty, they weren't house bound so much that they just could go out around normal people. If they stuck to around their house and the surrounding forests, they'd be okay.

The Cullens weren't all that unhappy about it, despite the reasons for their being house bound. They loved being out in the sun, despite the fact that it just happened to show their inhumanity. The reason why they couldn't be around normal people when the sun was out was because they, as vampires, had skin that sparkled, that they'd been made of millions of diamonds.

So, for the day, most of them puttered around the yard. Emmett Cullen, and his mate Rosalie Hale, were in the garage, working on the cars. Carlisle Cullen was in his office, reading a new medical journal he'd gotten that morning. Esme Cullen was working on a new design scheme for a in Charlie Swan's house, being that she agreed to help convert two rooms into one for his daughter, who was to be arriving a week after school started again.. Alice Cullen was doing a mini fashion show for her mate Jasper Hale, using clothes she'd had pre-delivered the previous day because she'd foreseen the sun coming out that day. And Edward Cullen was in his room, on his couch, just listening to music. These things, of course, were things that they'd already been doing since the night.

However, in a split second, everything changed as Alice's visions of the future suddenly went black for the rest of the day. She gasped, panicked, and gained Jasper's attention.

“What's wrong?” he asked, as Edward – who'd seen what happened in her mind – barreled into the room.

“Alice, what happened? What was that?” he asked.

“We need to talk to Carlisle,” she said, hurrying out of the room to his study.

“Carlisle, we have a problem,” she told him, as he stood up.

“Family meeting, now,” he said, as they headed downstairs.

“That future just went black,” Alice said, once they were all down at the meeting room – which was the dining room table. “I don't know why, and it hasn't reappeared yet.”

Before anything else could be said, Edward gasped, his head whipping towards the direction of the door. Before long, the others could hear not what he had heard, but a reason for his inattention – several cars were heading down the driveway. Esme immediately spring into action, closing off most of the curtains so that no one saw them sparkle.

“Edward, who is it?” Carlisle ask as the cars got closer.

“One's Chief Swan,” Edward said. “One of our classmates, Angela Weber, is with him.  The others are, well, I don't know, but...” he looked at Carlisle, “they're Quileutes, and they know what we are.”

“So they believe in the legends,” Carlisle said, as the two ignored the rest of the rooms outrage and anxiety. Jasper looked pensive knowing that some knew what they were, but, having been told about the wolves the group ran into years ago, and the legends that they had about vampires, he wasn't willing to kill them, because they seemed to have a right to do so.

Of course, the Cullens were all under the belief that the wolves had died, so they weren't all that worried about there being hostile wolves.

“Can you tell how many there are?” Carlisle asked.

“Nine,” Edward said. “Seven males and two females.”

Before anything else could be said, the people pulled up. Esme, being the ever wonderful hostess, walked over to the door, opening it as Charlie Swan got out of his car, a russet skinned young man pulling a wheelchair out of the other and helping another russet skinned male into it. The other three were looking towards the house in uncertainty, and Esme noticed that one of the females was wearing her hair in a way that it obscured the right side of her face.

“Hi there, and welcome,” Esme said, as the group walked forward. She noticed that Charlie was carrying something in his hand. It appeared to be a post box, a good sized one. She wondered what was in it. She moved aside to let everyone in. Charlie had no problem walking right in, but the Quileutes hesitated for a moment before doing so as well. As they passed her by, Esme got a good scent of them, and found herself surprised that one of them smelled like wet dog, a scent that meant a wolf. But that couldn't be possible. After all, they all died out, didn't they?

As she absentmindedly closed the door, she pondered that question while Carlisle greeted the group.

“Chief Swan, it's nice to see you,” Carlisle said, giving a small smile of greeting. “Is there something you or your friends need?”

The Quileutes were hard pressed not to say anything about that question, as their answers would have been most uncomplimentary. They had come here because Charlie had asked them to, not because they wanted anything to do with the Cullens themselves. So, Charlie was left to explain things. He told Carlisle about how he'd woken up this morning, planning to call Mrs. Cullen because he'd asked Bella the questions she'd wanted to know and gotten an answer, but hadn't had a chance to because the box in his hand was on his kitchen table, and it hadn't been there before.

He showed Carlisle the note, written in a handwriting he didn't know, telling him that the contents inside were about his daughter, about things that would happen once she got there to Forks, and that, if he wanted to know, he'd gather Angela Weber, Billy Black, Jacob Black, Harry Clearwater, Sue Clearwater, Seth Clearwater, Embry Call, Quil Atera, Sam Uley, and Emily Young, and bring them over to the Cullen house. Curious to know what about his daughter these books would tell, he did as the note instructed.

The group ended up heading into the dining room, where the rest of the Cullens were at, all of them looking at the new arrivals tensely. Charlie, having handed the box to Carlisle, stood next to Billy, wondering if it was all right if he sat down or not. Esme, seeing that the guest were still standing, told them that they could take a seat. Edward and Alice, who were the only ones on one side of the table, stood and moved to the other, so that the Quileutes would be more comfortable. While they looked like they wanted to do anything but what they were about to do, they sat down. Carlisle them opened the box, and stared inside. A puzzled look on his face, he pulled out several books, all of them black hardcover, and baring a roman numeral on it. Another letter followed, written in the same handwriting as the other.

He unfolded it, unnecessarily cleared his throat, and began reading it.

_Greeting to everyone in the room,_

_Now, I know that there will probably be some who don't want to be there, but, unfortunately, it's necessary, because you are all involved in this one way or another. As stated before, the package contains information about your daughter, Charlie Swan. And it is not a lie – the books contain information on her time while in Forks, to a certain point. Now, normally, doing this isn't a good thing, but we figured that you all deserved a chance to know what's going on, instead of finding things out at the last minute, and being taken blindsided, because, in all honesty, Isabella will do that to you._

There were some laughs at that from Emmett and Alice, but a quick look from Carlisle caused them to stop.

_Okay, well, honestly, we were going to say that Charlie had the right to chose whether you were to read the books or not, but we will not force you to do so, so, for those who are willing to be left in the dark, I would suggest you leave before the books are read. I will say this, though – if you leave, do not expect to be told what was in the books, the others will not be able to tell you in any way, shape, or form. So if you leave, you will remain in the dark._

_Sincerely,_

_People_

There was silence for a moment as every thought the letter over.

“Well,I'm going to stay,” Charlie said. “It's about my daughter, and I want to know what's going on.”

“We'll stay as well,” Billy said. “We...may have some... _issues_ , but this person obviously thought that there was a good reason to have us all together.” _Perhaps its to give us some proof that we can get rid of the leeches_ Billy thought. Edward was hard pressed to keep the scowl from his face at that. As if any of them would attack a human, as Billy was thinking. His eyes flickered over to Sam. Edward already knew that he was a wolf. He knew due not only to the smell, but the thoughts running in his head. He hadn't had time to tell anyone yet, though – Sam hadn't actually thought anything until he was already in the house and mentally complaining about the smell.

Those that didn't believe or know the legends of the tribe frowned, wondering what was going on.

Carlisle turned to his family.

“I believe that we're all in,” Edward said, looking at the others. They nodded.

“Okay, then,” Carlisle said, picking up the first book. “Who'd like to read first?”

There were several moments of silence.

“I will,” Alice said when it became clear that no one else would. Carlisle handed the book over to her, and she opened it. On the first page, there was a warning.

“There's a warning here,” she said.

“Read it,” Carlisle said.

_Warning: Do not try to skip ahead to other chapters. They will not appear until after the chapter your on has been read in full. Also, now that you have agreed, there is a rule you need to know – no fighting. Just because something says something you don't like doesn't mean that you know what's actually going on. If anyone tries to attack anyone else, they will be removed, forcefully, from the house with no memory of what's going on. Oh, and you can't use any of this as a reason to do something, either. It technically hasn't happened yet, after all, so trying to do something is not allowed. And we do have ways of preventing this._

Everyone's eyes widened at that.

“Well, I guess we better make sure no one fights then,” Charlie said, believing it to be an easy task, so long as Billy kept his comments about the Cullens to himself. The Quileutes looked at each other, confused but not exactly happy at that, for it meant that anything they found out could not be used as a reason to kill the leeches. Billy mentally sighed, knowing that the warning was right to say that, though. However, that didn't mean that if anything was revealed that happened in the past wasn't allowed to be taken into account. He looked at the Cullens again, seeing that there were two more than there should be. If the book happened to say that one of them turned the other two...

_Oh, and no trying to use past accounts against a person, either. Some of the things you will find out in this book will reveal things that have happened in the past and therefore are not to be used against someone, save for anything that happened in the last fifty years, for some. I'm sure certain people can figure out what I'm talking about, and I won't say what it is for that's not to be known at the moment. However, for two certain people of a certain group, their actions previous to joining the certain group are allowed to be used against them._

Eyes widened once more, and Billy realized that the fifty years comment was mostly said because that was about the time the treaty was made. He had to admit he was a bit glad that, though he had the feeling that the two people being talked about were probably the two new people of the Cullens. Having heard it say 'joined the group' gave him the feeling that he couldn't accuse Carlisle of biting the two, as it suggested they came of their own will.

“That's it,” Alice said, turning the page to the actual first chapter.


	2. A Last Soiree and the Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **The first chapter of the book they are reading, which is my own fanfic, Rising Moon, Hunter's Night.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  _The only thing I want to say right now about this is that there won't be any of the playlists or notes that grace the actual story of Rising Moon, Hunter's Night. This is because I don't see a reason for it. As for whatever song is mentioned in the fic, there will be a comment on it, and I'll probably have Alice look for the songs online at some point so everyone can know what they are - for the readers. That will, of course, only be the songs read about that are mention by title and artist/band._   
>  **

“ **A Last Soiree and The Departure** ,” Alice read.

“What's that about?” Jacob asked.

“Perhaps if we read, we'll find out,” Edward said. Alice started reading the actual chapter.

**"Are you sure you still want to go?" Tristelianna Haliwell, one of my and Elena's best friends, asked. I look towards her, playing with the ear bud I'd pulled out when she had managed to get my attention. Not that it had taken a whole lot to do so, as she'd followed Logan, mine and Elena's pseudo-guardian, into the room.**

_Logan_ Charlie thought, trying to remember if Bella had mentioned him. He thought she might have.

**"I'm sure," I said, exasperated,**

“I guess that's not the first time she's asked that,” Embry said.

**my eyes returning to my I-Pod, watching the name of the song I'd just been playing – Black Velvet by Alannah Myles**

“That's a good song,” Rosalie and Emily said. The two looked at each other, surprised, then looked away, not saying anything else.

– **as I waited for...something to happen. Having packed all of my things into my truck earlier – the very truck that Logan was going to drive for me,**

“Oh,” Charlie said, blushing as he thought about the truck he'd just bought off of Billy two days previously. It looked like she just might not be needing it as he previously thought.

Billy, who was thinking the same thing, leaned over and whispered, “Just wait to see if she wants it in the book or not. If she doesn't, then I'll buy it back from you.”

“Okay,” Charlie said.

**as I'd agreed to fly out to my father when he suggested that I do so – I was left with nothing to really do, at least, until tonight. My friends and I were going out, a last soiree in a way.**

**"Besides, I'm not the only one leaving. Almost everyone else is as well," I added.**

“So it seems that there's no use in her staying with her friends, because they won't be there,” Alice murmured.

**"I know that. I'm only asking you because you've been...not yourself since you agreed to go there," Tristelianna said.**

“She's probably nervous,” Emily said. “I mean, she really hasn't met Charlie here before, at least, not in a way she'd remember.”

**"I mean, I don't blame you. This will be the first time you and Elena have been separated from each other for longer than one day since you've met. And that's not to mention the fact that this will also be the first time your separated from the rest of us as well."**

**"Well, people are bound to drift apart," I said, though I didn't believe it. The ties between us, all of us, were stronger than most ties between friends. They were my family, had been since I first came here.**

Charlie looked down, feeling a bit sad that he was tearing her from the people she considered family. However, he really wanted to meet his daughter, face to face, and spend time with her, learn exactly who she was.

**Elena was, without a doubt, my sister, even with the lack of blood, and the others were those fun-loving cousins that you didn't want to see leave.**

“I thought everyone always wanted to see their cousins leave,” Emmett said, confused.

“So did I,” Jacob said, earning a glance from his father for socializing with a leech. Jacob rolled his eyes at his father's actions.

**"You and I both know that you don't believe that," Tristelianna said, pushing her hair – a brilliant bluish-purple color**

There were quite a few blinks at that. They hadn't been expecting to hear something like it.

– **behind her ear. Her clear silver-blue eyes surveyed me, seemingly trying to pick me apart. Not that it would be hard for her, but I could tell she was giving me my privacy, something I was thankful for. Of course, I had the feeling that she was only doing this because the last time she hadn't, I'd been rather mad at her.**

“Okay, that's a strange statement,” Quil said.

**"I don't want to go," I finally said. "Or, rather, I'd rather go with Elena. However, I owe it to both myself and my father to get to know him."**

Edward, having picked it up in the minds of the others, and therefore already knowing that they didn't actually know each other save for a few phone calls, was surprised at how...selfless she was appearing. While it might seem selfish that she wanted to know her father, it wasn't just for her benefit, but his as well – probably mostly his, in fact.

“You don't know your daughter?” Esme said, sounding appalled. Charlie nodded sheepishly.

“Renée took her when she was still a baby,” Charlie said. “She promised that when she settled down that she'd tell me where they lived, and that I could visit as well, but that never happened. By the time I thought to use my police connections, I had no idea where to find her, or if she'd even be using the same name.”

“That's horrible,” Esme said. “That wasn't right of her. There is only one reason to ever take a child from their father, and I do not believe you would ever do that, so there was no reason for her to take her from you as she did.”

Edward knew that she was thinking of her own experience, how she tried to save her son because of the fact that her husband at the time was abusive.

Charlie blushed at the stout defense from Esme. He knew exactly what Esme was talking about when saying there was only one right reason to ever take a child from someone. Emily, however, was curious to know what Esme thought was alright to take a child away from a father for.

“Um, what do you mean, there's only one reason to ever take a child from their father?” she asked.

“If the father, or mother, abuses them,” Esme said. “That is the only time it's ever right for another parent to take the child away; to get them away from the parent who is abusing them.”

“She's right,” Charlie said. “I know that several of my police buddies in Seattle actually have a hotline set up to help get women and their children away from the person abusing them. It's mostly the men doing the abuse,” he added, seeing that she probably wanted to know why he only said women and not a parent. Emily nodded in understanding, knowing that they were right. If she had ended up with someone other than Sam, and had seen them hit her child, she would get the hell out of there with said child in her arms.

Once the discussion was, Alice turned back to the book.

**Tristelianna nodded her head, understanding what I was saying. Unlike with my mother, my father, from what I could tell from the few times I'd talked to him on the phone, was different from her. He also, rather desperately, wanted to see me, having not done so since I was a child.**

**"Besides, just like I need to do this, Elena needs to do what she's going to do," I said.**

“I wonder what it is that her 'sister' need to do,” Emmett said.

**"And, while I would love to be there for her, I think this is something that she needs to do without me, just like I need to visit my father without her."**

**"Are you bothering her again?" came another voice.**

“Wow, your daughter's friend's attitude must be different than what it normally is if she keeps being bothered,” Alice said.

**Tristelianna and I looked to the doorway of Elena's and my room, discovering that the person who'd just spoken was none of than Elena.**

**"I'm not bugging her," Tristelianna said.**

“She kind of was, if she keeps asking the same thing over and over again,” Jasper said, speaking for the first time since the book began being read.

**"I'm just talking."**

**Elena's eyebrow rose. "Is that what you want to call it," she said, walking over to us. I moved over on the window seat, making room for her to sit. "So, what is it that you've been bothering Bella about?" Elena asked,**

“Apparently, this _Tristelianna_ isn't fooling Elena,” Emmett said.

**looking over my shoulder to see what I'd been listening too.**

**"I'm just making sure she still wants to go," Tristelianna said. "Is that a crime?"**

**"No," Elena said. "However, asking the question repeatedly is rather annoying."**

**Tristelianna rolled her eyes.**

**"If she didn't look so miserable, I wouldn't be asking the question repeatedly," she said.**

Charlie winced. He didn't know his daughter was miserable. If he had known that it would make her that way, he would have never asked her to move in with him. It's just, at the time, when she mentioned she was planning on going to a regular high school, seemed like a good idea.

Carlisle, noticing the way Charlie looked, told him, “I doubt she's actually miserable. She's probably nervous to meet you, as Emily said a while ago.” He knew who she was because the groups, as much as some didn't want to, had introduced themselves to each other before the reading began.

**"I'm not miserable, just...apprehensive," I said. "The only time I've met my father, I was too young to remember. Also, I've told you what my mother said about him."**

**"The fact that it was your mother that said it should tell you not to listen, and that he's most likely the opposite of what she said," Elena said.**

“That is true,” Carlisle said. “All though, I can see why she would continue to believe it. Even if your parent is horrible and tells you things that are not true, it's in a child's psych to believe it to be truth and have a hard to not believing it, even if proven wrong.”

**I looked over to her. My sister in all but blood, we weren't that different. In fact, for not being blood siblings, we looked more alike than one would think, particularly at first glance. We were both dark haired and dark eyed, about the same height and weight, and with the same white streak in our hair. However, that was were our similarities ended, and changed the longer you looked. While dark haired, my hair was slightly lighter and had a more reddish tint to it, while hers was just a shade under black. She was also olive toned, her skin a light tan color, while I was a pale peach color that showed almost no color to it at all.**

“I can see why it would only appear at first glance,” Edward said.

“They both sound rather beautiful,” Esme said.

**I shrugged at her, and, wanting to change the subject, said, "What about you? Are you apprehensive about visiting your family?"**

**"No, not really," she said. "While I haven't seen Jeremy in years, I have seen Aunt Jenna – remember, she came up four years ago. I get along well with her.”**

“I have a feeling that Isabella was included in some of that visit as well, she she probably knows how Elena's Aunt Jenna is,” Emmett said.

“ **Plus, based on what she's said, Jeremy is more than interested in getting to know me."**

**"What about..." I started to say. I didn't need to elaborate; she understood what I was going to mention.**

**"From what I can tell, Jeremy doesn't know why I never visited, and they never bothered to tell him," Elena said.**

“I'm almost afraid to know who she's talking about,” Jacob said.

**"As for running into them, that's going to be impossible. Remember, they're dead, have been for a while."**

**Had anyone else heard the blasé way of how she spoke about her 'parents', they would have been appalled.**

Esme, Emily, and Sue actually did look appalled, and where about to say something when Alice said, “I wonder why it's in apostrophes.”

“Probably to show that the words said as if in quotes,” Edward said.

**But then, the fact was that they knew nothing about her parents, and didn't know that her dislike for them, and the fact that she wasn't sad at their deaths, was well warranted, just like my dislike for my mother was warranted.**

There were frowns all around. How was it well warranted? Charlie, however, remembered what Bella told him what Renée had done – leaving her at a boarding school and never coming back – and wondered if, perhaps, this Elena had gone through something similar. Edward, who was reading his mind, widened his eyes at what he'd just learned. Isabella had been abandoned at a boarding school, for no apparent reason? Quickly, underneath his breath, towards Esme – who looked rather worried about why Isabella didn't like her mother, and was wondering about it, he told her what he'd picked up from Charlie's mind, speaking in such a low voice that no one else really could hear, though those with enhanced hearing could tell he said something.

Edward was lucky that he was next to Esme, otherwise he'd been unable to do that. Esme looked heartbroken to know what had happened to Isabella.

**After all, it was hard to really care for someone who'd thrown you out on the streets because of something that you couldn't help, something that spoke of a huge difference between you and them.**

“Oh, poor Elena,” Emily said, as the whole group believed that it was heard being talked about.

**It was even harder to care for someone who tried to kill you because of that difference.**

“WHAT!” came the surprised yell from everyone in the room. They'd tried to kill her because she was different in some way compared to them?

“Okay, I think I can see why the dislike is well warranted,” Emmett said, his eyes still wide. Rosalie looked as if she could go and kill them. How dare they do that. Why would you kill your own child, for any reason?

**"Besides, perhaps I'll be able to find out about my biological parents," Elena said.**

“So there her adopted parents,” Alice said. “That explains why it was put up as if said in a quote.”

**"I mean, I might be able to find out about my mother, and I can't see my father _not_ coming by for a visit. Of course, the fact that I know that he's my father is probably not known to him."**

“So, she's not supposed to know she's adopted,” Rosalie said, while Emmett laughed at her wording.

“That sounds like that one Friends quote,” he said.

**I stifled a laugh, while Tristelianna did no such thing. Elena smiled at Tristelianna, who shrugged and gave a look that suggested that she wasn't going to apologize.**

**"Well, I guess, if you two are sure of yourselves..." Tristelianna started.**

**"Then there's nothing to worry about," Elena said.**

**"Besides, if you wanted us to change our minds, it might have been better to say something earlier, not the day before we're set to leave," I added, conveniently ignoring that she had said something beforehand.**

“Well, how nice of her,” Embry said, smiling as he looked as though he'd start laughing.

**She rolled her eyes at my words, but didn't say anything. Instead, she said, "So, how soon do you two think you'll be able to get ready. It's almost time to go, after all."**

**"We just need some time to get ready, just as you do," Elena said, motioning to the baggy sweatpants and sweater that Tristelianna was wearing.**

**"Perhaps we should get that done, then," I said, standing up as I turned my I-Pod off, walking towards the door. I didn't have to worry about fighting Elena for the first shower – we could both take a separate shower, thankfully.**

Charlie winced. Perhaps he should think about having another bathroom added onto the house, so that she didn't have to share it with him. They could just put it into her room as well, a shower, sink, and toilet, and then she wouldn't have to worry about weather or not she could use the bathroom.

**While we shared the room, the dormitory bathroom was, strangely enough, situated so that the only thing shared was the bathroom mirror and a his and her sink set.**

“That's convenient,” Seth said. “I wonder what school has a dorm bathroom like that.”

“The Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters,” Charlie supplied, shrugging. “That's where she told me she goes to school and lives.”

Carlisle couldn't help but wonder why the school sounded so familiar.

**"All right," Tristelianna said, following me to the door as well while Elena headed to take a shower. "See you when you finish." I nodded, closing the door behind her before heading to take my own shower.**

“I really hope that don't actually talk about it,” Charlie said, blushing lightly. That would be very awkward.

“It doesn't look like it,” Alice told him, which made him silently whisper, “ _Thank you_.”

Billy, Sue, and Harry, though they looked like they didn't want to, couldn't help but laugh at his actions.

**It was easy to figure out what to wear. After all, I'd only left one outfit worthy of going out in that wasn't strictly for travel. Though, in truth, it was only the top that I had trouble figuring out, as I'd already decided on wearing a pair of dark wash jeans. I had, before finishing packing, eventually decided to leave out a purple velvet blouse with long, wide sleeves and a lace up front.**

“That sounds...horrible,” Alice said, wrinkling her nose. She turned toward Charlie.

“Charlie, can I -” she started to ask.

“No, Alice,” Carlisle said.

“But -” Alice started.

“No,” Carlisle repeated. Alice pouted, turning back to the book, while those who didn't know Alice were wondering what that was about, Charlie included.

“She wanted to buy a new wardrobe for Isabella,” Edward told them, seeing and hearing their confusion. There were several 'oh' motions, while Charlie looked at Alice.

“Sorry, but only my daughter can make that decision,” he told her. “All though, I don't think you'd have much luck. She told me that she absolutely loved her clothes, and wouldn't trade them for the world.”

That just made Alice pout even more.

**A necklace that held one half of a pair of dog tags – one of Logan's that he'd given me – a pair of gloves that went to my elbows – though it would only be seen if I lifted my hands above my head – black suede, heeled boots, and a thick black jacket finished the look.**

“She's got interesting taste,” Jasper noted.

“It sounds as if it would look good,” Rosalie added. Alice glared at her.

**I left my hair down after drying it, only grabbing a scrunchy should it prove to be windy outside.**

**"So, how do I look?" I asked Elena, turning in a circle as if to showcase my outfit. She laughed.**

**"Nice," she said. "What about me? How do I look?"**

**Like me, she wore dark wash jeans. Unlike me, she wore a white halter that had a Gothic cross design on it, the words 'True love never dies' wrapped around it.**

“Now that sounds rather nice,” Alice said, over her tantrum for the moment.

“Yes, it does,” Emily agreed.

**A pair of white gloves that went up to her shoulders graced her hands, a necklace like mine – with the other half of Logan's pair of dog tags – graced her neck, and white leather patent heeled books could be seen peaking out from beneath the hem of her jeans.**

“So, where Isabella is wearing black and purple with dark blue jeans, Elena is wearing white,” Emmett said. “That makes it seems as if Isabella is a devil while Elena is an angel.”

The other noted that he had a point.

**She wore her hair up in a bun, a pair of dark blue lacquer chopsticks holding it in place.**

**"Nice," I said, a bit jealous, as I could never pull off the white halter like she did. My skin was too pale for it – wearing white clothes in such a large quantity made me look a bit washed out.**

“That has to suck,” Jacob said. “I wonder...” he turned towards Charlie.

“Hey, Charlie, you've got any picture of your daughter?” he asked. Charlie was about to say now, but then remembered the envelope that he'd grabbed from the mail on his way out to start this whole thing.

“Actually,” he said, pulling it out. He looked at the return address, smiling when he realized that it was from Isabella. “I think I do.”

He opened it, seeing a letter and a boat load of pictures. He opened the letter, reading it out loud without meaning to.

_Hey dad,_

_Here's the picture's I said I'd get to you. There's some of my friends as well,_  
and copies. Just take one of your favorites, and put the rest in my room. Oh,  
And that list you asked for is in here as well. Please make sure that, if you do  
go through with your plans, that the person doesn't deviate from it. I don't want  
to arrive and end up in a room painted a color I hate.

_Bella_

“Bella?” Edward asked.

“That's what she prefers to be called,” Charlie said.

He pulled the pictures out, seeing that they were labeled, with a bad around individual groups.

“Ooo, lets see them all,” Alice said, looking interested.

“Okay,” he said. “Um, how should I do this. Should I put them down in the order they are, or find Bella first?”

“Put them down in the order they're in,” Alice said.

“Okay,” he said. “But I'm leaving the bands on. I don't care if there's different pictures, I don't thin we need to see more than one.”

“Okay,” Alice said, closing the book around her finger as she started to bounce a bit in her chair. They'd be able to see Bella!

“Okay,” Charlie said, laying the first pack down. “This is apparently Alexandra Haliwell.”

The picture showed a dark-haired girl with olive tone skin and dark eyes. No one asked who she was – her surname, and the fact that not all of Bella's friends were known at the moment told them that this was probably one of the others. It appeared that Alexandra may have her sister's inclination towards strange hair color, because her black locks also had streaks of purple through them.

“Next,” Alice ordered. Everyone – even the Quileutes – had to smile at that as Charlie moved the next pack down, next to the first one.

“This is Tristelianna Haliwell,” he said. The picture showed a girl with almost all the features that were said she already had – however, what wasn't mentioned was that her hair was actually streaked, and, underneath the bluish-purple color was a pure blonde color.

“They look nothing alike,” Esme said.

“One of them is probably adopted,” Carlisle said. “That, or one of them takes after one parents while the other takes after another.”

“That could be possible,” Alice said. “Next.”

“This is Azure Monroe,” Charlie said, while everyone wondered why the girl was named after a color. The picture showed a girl with crème skin, reddish-brown hair, and light brown eyes.

“She's pretty,” Alice said. She waited a few minutes before repeating her previous commands. And so that was how they got through the picture. The next was Clarissa Fray, a vivacious red head with greenish tint eyes, followed by Hermione Granger-Ravenblood, a light brunette girl with golden brown eyes. At first, her eyes almost looked the color of the Cullens, but the hints of browns showed that they weren't exactly the same.

A young male named Harry Potter came after Hermione. Everyone was slightly shocked to see a male in the group of girls, though it was clear that the boy was very handsome, with beautiful emerald eyes and dark hair. The only mar to him was a lightening shaped scar on his forehead, easily see able in the picture. Following him was a girl named Kate Potter, who looked a lot like Harry, only with slightly lighter hair and eyes.

On and on it went, with Morgan Riordan being next, a girl with brunette hair and dark eyes; Kitty Pryde, whose name caused laughs as they studied the also brunette girl with dark eyes as well; and then the twins, Aura and Erika Greenwell followed. They almost looked alike, bu there were a few differences, the main one being that Erika's eyes had a slightly more almond shape to them, and her skin was two shades paler.

Finally, it came to the final pictures. The first was of Elena, who looked just as Bella described her, and was as beautiful that they thought she'd be.

“And this is my daughter, Isabella Sw-Petrova,” Charlie said, stuttering on the surname. He knew that Isabella had changed it, but seemed to have forgotten for a moment. He laid the final pack down. Edward felt his breath catch in his throat. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, and he wasn't the only one to think so, either. Jacob Black and Embry Call were thinking the same thing. Her hair was a mahogany color, with the reddish tint she'd said she had. Her eyes were the deepest brown, and so lively! Edward caught Charlie thinking about how she had his eyes. Her skin was indeed pale, not as pale as his or his families, but definitely paler than he actually though at first. He could see why she said white made her look washed out.

Angela - along with several others - thought she looked very pretty, and was wondering if they'd be able to become good friends when they met.

Alice smiled, then gathered the pictures up after everyone had ample time to look at them, giving them back to Charlie, who took them, still thinking about his daughter's face. He opened the book back to the page she was on, and began again.

**"Thanks," she said, giving me a smile as she slung on her leather jacket. "Shall we head down?"**

**"Lets," I said, grabbing my purse – in which I threw my I-Pod in**

“She must like music,” Jasper said.

 _I wonder if we have any of the same favorites_ Edward and Jacob both thought. Edward made sure he didn't look at Jacob after hearing that, for he would have surely done something. He didn't like the idea of Jacob being attracted to Bella, though he didn't know why.

– **and heading out of the door. Walking down the hall and stairs to the living room, I wasn't surprised to see that Elena and I were the only ones ready. Having been among the first to get ready, it made sense that it would take the others a while to do so. I took a seat on the couch to wait for the others, my ear buds back on as I changed the song, this time to The Blackest Lily by Corinne Bailey Rae.**

“Oh, that's a nice song,” Alice said.

“What is it?” Jacob asked, not recognizing the song.

“It goes a bit like this,” Alice said, singing the first verse and chorus to him.

“Oh,” Jacob said, frowning. He didn't actually like it – of course, it could be because of who sang it. Maybe he'd like the actual original song.

**Tristelianna was the first to come down. Of course, I didn't notice it at first, as I wasn't looking at the stairs, but when she came to sit down, I saw her. I felt my jaw drop when I saw what she was wearing, then I shook my head, a slight smile on my face. I should have realized that she would chose something like she did. She excelled at surprising people.**

**She was wearing a rather short black dress with a blue design on it. Coupled with this dress was a pair thigh high boots. What I supposed was her sweater – at least, I hoped it was her sweater – was thrown over her arm.**

**"Your going to freeze," I said, shaking my head.**

“She really is going to freeze,” Emily said

**She grinned, her smile unrepenting as she took a seat.**

“And it looks as if she doesn't care,” Jacob said, shaking his head. Sue and Esme looked as if they would start fretting soon.

**"How long before the others are done?" Elena asked. Before Tristelianna could answer, someone else did.**

**"Don't know, but I'm ready," was the response. We looked over to see our only close male friend, Harry Potter,**

“So, he's not a friend because his sister is,” Emmett said. “He's a lucky bastard.”

“Emmett,” Esme scolded him, while Rosalie slapped him just hard enough to hurt without showing that they weren't human.

Jacob, Quil, and Embry couldn't help but privately agree that he was right – Harry was a lucky bastard.

**standing in the doorway, leaning against the wall as his green eyes looked at us in amusement. I took a glance over him, loving his shirt, upon which the close-up of a vampire and werewolf's faces could be seen.**

_Ironic_ was the thought of those who knew of the wolves and the fact that the Cullens were vampires.

**I knew that, on the back, it showed the two in full body, about to attack. I'd stolen the shirt to wear so much that he'd gotten me one of my own, in the largest size he could.**

“Sounds like a sleep shirt,” Embry said.

**"So are we," someone else said. Harry stepped fully into the room, revealing the twins, Aura and Erika Greenwell. Not quite identical to each other, but more so than Elena and I were, the twins both wore the same black dressy pants and same long sleeved,open shoulder shirt. However, where Aura's shirt was light purple with some angel – or fairy, I wasn't sure – standing in front of an orb that was glowing, Erika's shirt was light blue, with two dragons, one a slightly darker blue, the other teal, situated in the shape of a heart.**

“Being the same but different,” Esme said.

**"Who are we still waiting for, anyway?" Erika asked, looking around, and taking in who was already down there. None of us answered her; there was no need to. It was clear who was still missing. Sighing, she walked over to the couch across from where Elena, Tristelianna, and I were sitting, taking a seat herself. Aura followed, while Harry took one of the armchairs.**

**It was less than two minutes later – as the song Still Doll by Kanon Wakeshima ended and the song Crucify My Heart by Lullacry began**

Jacob and Embry were both beginning to wonder if they'd recognize any of the songs that Bella listened to, for they didn't know what these songs were either.

– **that those we were waiting for finally showed up. First was Alexandra Haliwell, Tristelianna's 'sister',**

“The word sister is like the word parents was when talking about Elena's adopted parents,” Alice informed everyone.

“So she's most likely adopted as well,” Carlisle said.

**wearing a white dress that had thin straps, and was the same length as Tristelianna's. A pare of white Mary Jane heels completed the look. She held a thin looking white sweater over her arm.**

“Seems those two are similar to each other, though,” Rosalie said.

“They're going to freeze,” Esme said, fretting.

**The white wet well with her olive tone skin and dark hair.**

**Azure Monroe and Hermione Granger-Ravenblood were right behind her. Azure was wearing a long skirt, that was tie-dyed two different shades of purple with hints of blue. A tie died hoodie of blue and brown was worn on top. Hermione a red velvet corset top and dark wash jeans. A sweater with glittering roses kept her arms warm.**

“They like Gothic looking clothes, don't they?” Alice said, wrinkling her nose. She couldn't understand how anyone could like anything like that. The only time clothes like that were okay were if they were designer, and none of what they had seemed like that.

**Kitty Pryde came down next, wearing a brown skirt with a reddish brown design along the bottom, and a dark green blouse. Less than a minute later, Clarissa Fray walked into the room. She was wearing a pale lavender blouse over a pale pink skirt, her fiery red hair pulled back into a messy updo.**

**"Are we ready to go yet?" she asked, looking around.**

**"No, we're still waiting for Morgan," Elena said. Just as she finished saying that, the final member of our group, Morgan Riordan came down the stairs. She was wearing a black halter top and red plaid mini skirt. No one said anything about the scars along her right arm and shoulder that the top didn't cover.**

“I wonder what these scars look like,” Esme murmured, sounding sad for the girl.

**Black tights covered her legs, and her black heeled boots had red flames on them.**

“Nice,” Jacob, Embry, Quil, and Emmett all said. Everyone shook their heads at them.

**"Sorry for making you wait, I couldn't find my one boot," Morgan said. Those of us who were sitting stood up.**

**"So, everyone ready to go?" Hermione asked. "And whose all driving, anyway?"**

“Yeah, there's kind of too many people to fit into one vehicle,” Jasper said.

“No kidding,” Seth said.

**"I am," Harry said.**

**"So am I," Aura said. "I don't think we'll need more drivers, unless someone wants to take the position of driver who will leave early."**

**"Well, I'm planning on staying the entire time," I said. "Plus, my truck is on it's way to Washington right now anyway."**

**"And my truck's too packed to take that position," Elena said. "I'll barely be able to fit myself in it, much less someone else."**

_That sounds like Alice on a good shopping day_ Emmett thought.

**"Mine's the same," Morgan said.**

**"Do any of us actually plan on leaving early?" Kitty asked. Those of us who hadn't said anything yet thought about it.**

**"I would actually imagine that it would be a good idea for those of us who have an early flight to not stay for long," Harry said slowly. "Unless, of course, the plan has changed." Said plan being where our soiree was.**

**"We never actually decided on where we were going to begin with," Elena said. Of course, those words caused for another delay as we hashed out were to go.**

“They probably should have done this earlier,” Carlisle said, sounding a bit amused.

“That would have been the smart idea,” Sam said, agreeing with Carlisle, much to the surprise of those who realized he was the wolf of the group.

**Not that there were a whole lot of options. Our choices were pretty much Pandemonium, a teen club about two hours away from where we lived, that guaranteed loud, pulsing music, a crowded dance floor, and a lot of interruptions from guys and girls wanted to 'be friendly', as well as the choice to stay out till one in the morning;**

“I hope they don't go there, especially if they need to have an early start,” Charlie said.

**and Transcendence, a karaoke café that was an hour and forty minutes away from where we lived, that guaranteed a bit more privacy than Pandemonium would, as well as having our ears bleed as quite a few people butchered songs and that closed at eleven thirty.**

“That would probably be the better option,” Billy said.

**"Look, guys," I finally said after a few rounds of 'lets go here, no lets go there'.**

There were some laughs about that.

**"I have an early flight, and I do not want to be tired when I get to Washington, since I know I won't be sleeping on the plane. And I really don't want to bother with the crowds at Pandemonium. Let's just go to Transcendence."**

**When I mentioned the crowds that were bound to be at Pandemonium, those who wanted to go there conceded not to. I knew that it was mostly because this soiree wasn't going to be like the others, otherwise, I would have suggested Pandemonium. None of us would be seeing each other for who knows how long. Tristelianna had been right when she said that I hadn't really been away from the others for a long time. In fact, if one counted, longest any of us had been out of each others' company was a week at most, and even then, we were usually in the same area.**

“I wonder what need caused them to not be in each others' company if they usually are,” Alice muttered.

**And with most of us leaving home... Well, it made sense that we'd want the quieter place to go and have fun in each others' company.**

**"All right then, let's go," Tristelianna said, leading the way out of the house. We headed to cars, splitting up. Elena, Azure, Kitty, and I piled into Harry's car, me sitting up front with him as the other three sat in back. As we pulled out of the garage, Azure noticed that my I-Pod was still in my hand, though I'd paused it after Morgan came down the stairs.**

**"Why don't you hook that up?" she said, motioning towards the stereo. Doing as she said, I changed it from the song that it was on – Not Big by Lily Allen**

“Nice,” Rosalie said, very familiar with that song. Emily, who had heard the song before, stifled a laugh. The song was nice – for women. Guys, however, were bound to hate it once they heard the lyrics. That was probably why she was changing it, because of who was in the car with her.

– **to the next one, which ended up being Highway to Hell by AC/DC.**

“She listens to AC/DC?” Emmett said, shocked. “I hadn't expected that, particularly after the songs that were already played.”

**"Nice," Harry said before he began singing along with the lyrics. "At least we'll have some good music for the drive."**

**"We'll hopefully have some good music at the café as well," I said.**

**"Knowing you, you'll probably be responsible for some of said good music," Azure said.**

**"Like your not the same way," I quipped.**

“She likes to Karaoke,” Alice said, making a mental note of it. Maybe, if they decided to get to know her, they could have a Karaoke party.

**The drive seem to pass by quickly, mostly thanks to the fact that we distracted ourselves with singing the songs my I-Pod played. After Highway to Hell, two Joan Jett, one Ozzy Osbourn, and one Lita Ford were among the songs that followed before the first country song on the playlist – Austen by Black Shelton – played, which ended up starting the list for other country songs to play.**

“It seems she has a myrid of songs she likes,” Jasper said. “I mean, she hasn't really stayed in once genre.”

“That's good,” Edward said. “It means that she's mostly likely open to any form of music.” _I wonder if she likes classical_ he thought.

**When we arrived at Transcendence, Harry parked in a spot as close to the door as he could. Luckily, there weren't that many cars there. Most people probably wanted to stay inside – it was wicked cold**

“ 'Wicked cold'?” Jacob said. “Who actually says things like that?”

“Apparently she does,” Edward said.

**outside, and I was thankful that my boots and jacket were insulated. I would wonder how Morgan, Tristelianna, and Alex managed not to feel cold, but I was too used to them, and knew them well enough that being out in this weather worked for them.**

**Walking in, I immediately winced as someone butchered the song they were singing.**

“Uh, I hate when that happens,” Alice complained. “And I hate it even more when a person who can't sings does multiple songs, and ruins all of them.”

“Yeah, I can see that being annoying,” Embry said.

**"I don't think you're going to last long before you go up there," Elena said.**

**"I don't think so either," I said, wincing again. In fact, I only followed them to the table to put my purse down before heading to the table where those who wished to sing signed up at. I decided to do Papa Don't Preach by Madonna first,**

“I wonder why she chose that song,” Charlie said. He had a sudden thought: _she wasn't pregnant, was she?_ Edward, hearing him, had to be careful not to laugh at his thoughts. So far, there was nothing that would suggest that she was pregnant so far.

**writing it down on the sign up sheet and taking note of who was before me – there were at least three people ahead of my name, based on which song was being sung at the moment. Walking back to my seat, I passed by Tristelianna and Clarissa, who were going to sign their own names up to sing.**

**"What do you want to drink?" Harry asked as I rejoined the group. It was his turn to pay for the drinks tonight, though it only applied to drinks.**

**"Large Root Beer," I answered. It was kind of too late for coffee, and, at the very least, soda came with a free refill, so it was worth getting a soda over something that had coffee in it. He wrote it down on a piece of paper. "Oh, and I'll take one of those strawberry swirl cheese cake slices, as well six pounds of that fudge."**

“That sounds good,” Jacob said.

“The fudge definitely does,” Emily said. It most likely was since she was getting six pounds of it.

**I dug into my purse to had him some money for the food.**

“They must have a system for how they do things,” Carlisle noted.

**"That fudge does look good," Morgan said. "I'll take some of it as well, three pounds please."**

**The others gave him their orders, and those who were getting something to eat as well gave him some money for what they were asking for. Once that was done, he headed to the counter, placing said orders, and nodding to something the cashier said. It looked like she was flirting with him. I didn't really blame her if she was – while not overly handsome, Harry was still quite good looking, and his eyes, an intense emerald green, just drew a person in, the wire rimmed glasses he wore doing nothing to hide them.**

“I got that feeling as well,” Sue said, speaking up for the first time. “There's something about his eyes that just pulls you in.”

“Should I be worried that you're crushing on a younger guy,” Harry teased. Sue shook her head at him

**Too bad for her that she really didn't have a chance with him. He was way to devoted to his two girlfriends.**

“What?! Two?!” Emmett said, imitating a goldfish. The other guys who were the same mental age as Emmett were also imitating goldfish. “Okay, he really is a lucky bastard.”

“Emmett,” Esme said, shaking her head.

“It's true,” Emmett argued. “You can't deny that.”

“Exactly how is he able to have two girlfriends?” Charlie asked.

“He's not cheating on one of them, is he?” Sue said.

“I get the feeling that he's not,” Esme said. “Considering that he lives with all those girls, plus his sister – which, I have to wonder, why she isn't there – if he was, I doubt they'd be happy about it.”

**"So, Harry, did you get her number?" Aura asked when he got back, the trays in his hands loaded down with our drinks and food. Apparently I wasn't the only one who figured that she was flirting.**

**"No," Harry said, shaking his head at her. "And I wouldn't want it if she had offered anyway. I'm happy with Katie and Luna."**

“He's dating a girl whose name is almost the same as his sister, that's weird,” Jacob said.

**"And I'm sure that both are really happy with you," Erika said, giving her sister a look that stopped anything that she might have said. Aura rolled her eyes.**

**"Besides, there didn't seem to be anything about me she was interested in," Harry added, giving Aura a look of his own.**

**"Oh. Do tell," Aura said, leaning into him.**

“Somehow, I get the feeling that Aura isn't interested in men,” Emmett said.

“How do you get that feeling?” Jasper asked.

“Mostly because I think Harry made it clear that the girl at the counter was interested in her – at least, I'm thinking it's here,” Emmett said.

“I have to agree with him,” Jacob said. “Why else would she care to know if she was into males?”

“Well, maybe Isabella will tell us in the book,” Embry said, before anyone else could say anything.

**I tuned them out then, not really interested in where they were most likely going. I usually did this when it came to things like this. I was most likely going to be alone – I wasn't really planning on ever dating, much less doing anything else**

_Damn_ Jacob and Edward thought. _Maybe I can change her mind, though_.

– **so listening to people hook up or talk about their relationships tended to bore me.**

“If they're talking about hooking up, then I think it's possible that Aura is indeed into her own team,” Jacob said.

**"So, tell me," Erika said to me. "What are you going to do first when you get to Washington?"**

**"Not sure," I said. "I looked up the area where my father lives at, and, from what I can tell, there really isn't anything to do, at least, fun-wise. The town rather small, and, other than hiking and camping, doesn't hold anything of entertainment. If you want that, or to do any type of real shopping, outside of food shopping, that is, then you have to go to Port Angeles or Seattle. However, one small point towards it is that there is a beach nearby, First Beach. It's apparently on an Indian reservation, the Quileutes, I think."**

“So she's interested in coming to the beach,” Jacob said, sounding excited. Maybe, they could meet. Although, since they were reading this, perhaps he could meet her even sooner.

**"But you don't like the beach," Erika said.**

**"No, I don't care for being sun burnt, there's a difference," I said. “Forks and most of the places around it, including First Beach, is usually underneath a cover of heavy clouds. In fact, it's usually raining there."**

**"Thus meaning that you're less likely to get sun burnt," Erika said. I could tell that she wanted to laugh. I didn't blame her. After all, how many other people had the unique talent of being able to get a sun burn when at the beach, no matter how much sun block you put on?**

“Somehow, I can see her saying that in a cheerful way,” Alice said, as the others laughed lightly at what Isabella said.

**"It also means that people won't expect you to wear a bikini or a bathing suit," Morgan said.**

**"Exactly," I said.**

“Okay, why would that be good?” Embry said. “Most girls want to show their bodies.”

“Maybe she doesn't,” Edward said, sounding a bit glad that she didn't appear like most girls.

**As I heard the music for the next song start, I turned towards the stage. "Oh, I love this song," I said, before wincing. "Don't like the person singing it though."**

“That is the worse,” Alice moaned.

**"I think you're next," Tristelianna said, also wincing as the singer butchered the song. I thought about what the list had said, and nodded my head, realizing that she was right.**

**"So what song did you chose to do?" I asked.**

**"You'll find out when I get up on the stage," she said. I turned to look at Clarissa.**

**"Won't be finding out what I'm singing until I get up there as well," Clarissa said. I pouted.**

**"So mean," I said, wincing once again.**

“Somehow, I think she'd do the same thing if it came down to it,” Rosalie said.

**"You know, I didn't think it would be possible to butcher this song," Tristelianna said.**

**"I think any song can be butchered," Clarissa said.**

**"That's true," I said.**

“Yup, particularly when a person can't sing,” Alice muttered.

**I took a bite out of my cheesecake as Clarissa and Tristelianna continued their talk, tuning them out after a while. As the song ended and my name was called, I stood up to applause. While usually in the summer time, my friends and I frequented this place enough that we were well known to everyone else who came here even more than we did.**

“She must be good, then, if they applause her for being there,” Jacob said.

**I had to hold back my snort when I heard someone mention that whatever song about to be sung wouldn't be butchered as the last one was. I also heard a small complaint that the person who had been on the stage before me was signing up for another song as well.**

“Oh, god, did no one tell them they couldn't sing,” Alice said.

“Apparently not,” Jacob said.

**As the song played, I sang it without having to look at the screen for the lyrics all that much, knowing the words to it pretty well. Once it was done, I went to put myself down for another song, this time Never Let Me Go by Florence and the Machine. As I wrote down the song I was going to sing next – there four others ahead of me, not counting Tristelianna and Clarissa – I saw what songs that they were going to sing.**

**I should have realized what song was a good possibility for Tristelianna to sing. As a big fan of Miranda Lambert, it made sense that she would chose her second favorite song, Mama's Broken Heart, to sing.**

“I don't think I've heard that one,” Alice said. “I don't listen to country that often.”

“I've never heard of Miranda Lambert,” Emily confessed. “So I can't help you.”

It was surprising to some just how well they seemed to be getting along at the moment. Billy and Harry were the most surprised, as was Sam, though he wasn't all that upset. Most of his problem with the Cullens was because he ended up hurting Leah Clearwater due to the fact that he was forced to change because of them – at least, he assumed it was because of them. They hadn't known why he changed for at least a month before it became known that the Cullens were living there. They kind of assumed that it was because of them, but now, being in there company, he wondered why. Sure, they smelled horrible, but, other than that, he hadn't seen a sign that they were as bad as those that in the legends. After all, even the legends said that the bad ones had red eyes.

**I was surprised when I saw what Clarissa had put down, though. In Your Room by the Bangles would have been the last song I would have suspected her to sing. She was more of the type to go for slow songs, after all.**

“Which is probably why she chose it, to shake things up,” Rosalie said.

**"Cheater," Clarissa said as I sat back down in my seat.**

**"Like you wouldn't and haven't done the same," I said. She playfully stuck her tongue out at me. I just took another bite of my cheesecake.**

“I can't see anyone not doing something like that,” Alice said.

**The rest of the soiree passed like this, with Tristelianna, Clarissa, and I continuing to do karaoke while talking with the others, who sometimes joined in with the karaoke as well. We even did some duets; said duets the only time Harry willingly graced the stage.**

“It seems he doesn't like the stage,” Emmett said.

**The final song that I did was with Tristelianna and Clarissa, a fun song called Takin' Pills by the Pistol Annies.**

“Nice ending song,” Charlie said sarcastically, shaking his head. He hadn't heard of it before, but the title did not make it seem to be a good song.

**Of course, when I wasn't on the stage, I listened to all of the conversations around me, joining in when they turned to what everyone was planning when we got to our destinations – for those of us who had them. Kitty mentioned that she and Tristelianna were planning on stopping by her mother's house first before officially starting their road trip.**

“So they're completely skipping out on their last two years of school,” Charlie said, shrugging when everyone else looked at him. “Bella mentioned that they were all in the same grade.”

“Well, with what I know of the Xavier school, I don't think it'll effect them all that much,” Carlisle said. “The school works on a higher level of studies than normal ones do.”

That worried Charlie, who wondered if Bella coming to the school in Forks would cause problems for her or not.

**Clarissa, who was actually coming to work here at Transcendence, mentioned that she was still trying to close the deal on getting an apartment that wasn't too far away from here.**

“It looks like she's not the only one skipping their last two years of school,” Edward said.

“She could be doing a part-time job, actually,” Alice said. “And just going to a different school.”

**Harry, Hermione, and Azure said that, once they got to England, they planned on getting together with Sirius Black**

“Who? Is that a relative of ours?” Jacob asked.

“I don't believe so. I've never heard anyone in our family named that, and most of us stay in La Push,” Billy said.

**to talk about some things that were going on in the wizarding world**

“The what?” almost everyone asked.

“Oh, she's a part of that,” Carlisle said. Everyone turned to him.

“You know what she's talking about,” Charlie said.

“Yes, I do,” Carlisle said. “The wizarding world is pretty much a world composed of mythical creatures and witches and wizards. Depending on were you go says how you'll be treated – depending on if your a creature or a human, of course.” _Of course, this might be bad. I've never mentioned this to my family, considering my interactions with the wizarding world in England. I wonder if she'll be able to recognize us for what we are or not._

Edward looked at Carlisle, catching his thoughts, and swallowed. He hoped that Carlisle was wrong about her being able to recognize them. She'd never go for a monster like him, and he really wanted to know her. And he realized these thoughts were bad thoughts to have. He wouldn't be allowed to talk to an angel like Bella; he didn't deserve it.

Angela was looking stunned, both at what was just said, and what Dr. Cullen had said.  There was another world?  One that had magic in it?  At least, she was assuming the magic part - everything about witches and wizards pointed to magic.  It made her wonder how Dr. Cullen knew about it.

**at the moment, as well as taking a more active part in everything going on.**

**Alex simply said that she'd gotten a job at some sub shop in Manhattan's Greenwich Village. I was a bit interested in hearing that, as it was the first time she'd mentioned it – I assumed that she'd either stay at the school with Aura and Erika, or go with Kitty and Tristelianna on their road trip. By the looks on the others' faces, I could tell that I wasn't the only one who this wasn't a surprise for.**

**Morgan mentioned that she had already gotten a room at an animal friendly hotel in Widow's Vale.** **I had to wonder what she'd do if she ended up running into her ex-adopted parents, particularly since she'd be doing something that they hated. She'd probably ignore them; that's what I plan on doing if I ever ran into my mother. Not that there was a big chance of that; last I heard, she was back in Arizona, and I had no desire to be anywhere near a desert.**

Charlie made note of that, simply so that he could find and have a good 'chat' with her.

**Elena's answer, however, troubled me a bit when she mentioned it. I didn't say anything quite yet, though, knowing that the café wasn't the place to talk to he about it. And, by the look on her face, I could see that she knew what I'd be talking to her about once we got home.**

“That makes me worry,” Esme said.

**The others didn't seem to find any worry about she'd said; that, or they decided to leave it to me to talk to her about. Or, rather, all but Tristelianna decided to leave it to me to talk to her about. After all, Tristelianna most likely knew that Elena was considering, without even having to talk to her. Being the mind reader that she was,**

“She's a mind reader?” was pretty much the reaction of everyone. “But that...”

“Completely possible,” Carlisle said, as he remembered why the school Isabella went to was familiar. It was because of the owner of the school, Charles Xavier. He was a well known mutant, about to read minds much like Edward could. He remembered when he met the man – he'd been to a convention about mutations. Charles Xavier had been delivering a speech about how many mutations are made in life. And then, he'd come straight to me, and told me that he knew I wasn't human, but that he wouldn't let others know. Carlisle could remember how completely blindsided he'd been, but had pushed the memory out of his mind as he enjoyed his time with Esme, almost forgetting it in a way.

“She's a mutant?” Edward asked him.

“I do believe so,” Carlisle said. Everyone there had heard of them, considering all the controversy about them. Even in a town like Forks, they had their fair share of those who were pro and against them.

“I didn't know that mutants could have a power like that,” Charlie said, frowning, slightly worried. It wasn't that he had anything against mutants, but he was afraid for his daughter. He knew that there were some mutants that were rather hostile.  Angela, thinking along the same lines as Charlie, was a bit worried.  Everything she'd heard about mutants had been bad, but, at the same time, when she heard how many people treated them, it made sense that they'd act like they did.  After all, if someone was hostile to you, then, chances were, you'd be hostile to them.

**it wasn't uncommon for her to 'eavesdrop' on our thoughts, unless I was willing to keep her from doing so, for everyone else.**

“So she's a bit of a mutant as well,” Charlie said, feeling saddened. She'd never mentioned it to him before, though, considering how some people got when they heard about someone close to them being so, he could understand why. He wondered if, perhaps, that was why Renée had left Bella – he also wondered if Bella had a hard time at the boarding school, though the name Xavier did sound familiar.

Had Angela been Jessica or Lauren, she'd been willing to make Bella's life hell because of that little fact.  Angela knew that the two of them - well, mostly Lauren, as Jessica was a bit undecided and just followed Lauren's lead - were among those who were anti-mutant, along with their parents.  She knew that for a fact, because she remembered how they talked about them, and how Lauren's parents would actually go to protest rallies about ridding mutants from the world.

**It wasn't like she did it consciously, after all; she kind of couldn't help but hear our thoughts.**

_That's like me_ Edward said.

**She couldn't turn off her ability, had she wished to do so. In fact, I was really the only one she had to work to read, though I really didn't hide much from her anyway.**

“I wonder if that means that she's able to get into her mind somehow, or Bella is conscious of her ability,” Emmett said, thinking of the fun it would be if she could use it the way she wanted.

“I think she's conscious of it, based on the fact that it even mentioned her keeping Tristelianna from using it,” Alice told him.

“Sweet,” Emmett said, wondering how he could make it so that she'd shield his and Alice's mind from Edward so that he could win a fight against him for once.

**"So, are we ready to leave?" Aura asked after a few minutes silence as we finished our drinks or whatever food we got.**

**"I think so," Morgan said.**

**"It's about closing time anyway," Clarissa added.**

**"Let's pick up and go then," Harry said.**

“I guess whatever Elena said, it made everyone awkward,” Seth said.

**"So why didn't you mention something before?" I asked Elena as we got ready for bed, my eyes meeting her in the vanity mirror as she brushed my hair, getting ready to braid it, just as I had braided hers already.**

“Must be a nightly ritual for them,” Rosalie noted.

**She sighed, handing me the brush so that she could begin.**

**"Well, mostly because, up until I mentioned it, I hadn't actually thought about it," she said, shrugging. "I was fully planning on staying at the house with Aunt Jenna and Jeremy, but, the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I just...can't. I can't live in that house again. They may be gone, but that house will hold their essence, no matter what Aunt Jenna may have done with the place, and that's assuming she did anything to being with.”**

“So, she's moving to whatever town it is she's going to be living it, with no clue of where she's going to be living,” Charlie said. “That's...well, that's not really smart. She should at least know where she's going to be living before going there.”

“But it is understandable as to why she doesn't want to be forced to live at the house. After all, it's probably that they also tried to kill her there,” Alice said. Charlie had to admit that she had a point.

**"Plus, even if the house has been rearranged, I'm sure that there are still pictures of them on the walls, and I don't really think that I can handle looking at them. They just...hurt me way too much for me to be comfortable around anything that could remind me of them in a twenty-four-seven way."**

“I have the feeling that, with this Jeremy not knowing what they did, she also probably wants to hide the fact that she doesn't care about them,” Esme said. “I doubt the boy could take knowing the truth about his parents, especially since he probably got along well with them.”

**"So, what do you plan on doing, then?" I asked.**

**"There are a few inns around the town," she said. "I also remember there being a boarding house that I'm sure I could stay at, at least until I can somehow get an apartment."**

**"I take it that Aunt Jenna isn't going to be really receptive to you not living at the house," I said.**

“I have the feeling that she won't,” Emily said.

**"No, more like she won't be receptive to me living alone, with no one else there," she said. "Since she's met the owner of the boarding house a few time, she knows him, and knows that he'd take watch me and make sure I didn't get into trouble.”**

“So it's possible that she'd be able to live at the boarding house she's mentioned more than getting an apartment alone,” Alice said.

“I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't let her live at the boarding house, though, because of the fact that a man owns it, and no one responsible would let a young woman live in a house with a stranger,” Carlisle said.

“It did just say that he wasn't a stranger, although having only met a few times probably means that she doesn't know him well,” Esme said.

“ **At an apartment building, that little fact wouldn't be there."**

**"Ah," I murmured. "True. How sure are you that you can get a room at the boarding house?"**

**"Not sure at all," she said.**

“That's got to be comforting,” Jacob said sarcastically.

**"Though, not from every being full. From what I remember about it, the place actually never had any boarders.”**

“Why is it called a 'boarding' house, then?” Embry asked.

“It's probably called that because it was, in the past. The owner she's talking about probably wasn't one for having a full place, and stopped such a thing when he got the place,” Carlisle said. “It's not an uncommon thing to do, really.”

“ **Which is why I'll probably lean towards an inn over it. Still, I really should try and get a room there."**

**"Yeah," I agreed. "Who knows? The owner may have changed and they'll be more receptive towards having a paying boarder."**

“The only time I know when a person who buys a boarding house doesn't do that is when they themselves are filthy rich and don't need to take boarders in,” Carlisle said.

“Well, I hope she can get there,”Esme said. “I think it would be safer than having her stay at an inn.”

“True,” Carlisle said.

**"Yeah, maybe..." she trailed off.**

**"So, you at least have a plan on what you're going to do when you get there?" I asked.**

**"Yes," she said. "I should arrive there late Sunday, so long as I don't go too slowly, and don't stop too much. I'll take a room at an inn for the night, sleep, call the next morning to have Aunt Jenna meet me for dinner at the Grill, and then go and see if the boarding house is taking any boarders. If not, then I'll just continue to rent the inn for even longer while convincing Aunt Jenna to help get me an apartment."**

“I hope she can do one or the other. But she does have a good plan,” Carlisle said. “And it should work.”

**"Well, I hope that you can convince her or the owner of the boarding house," I said, finally standing up to head to bed. She'd finished braiding my hair awhile ago, our conversation distracting me from noticing it until now.**

**"Good night," I said, turning off the lamp next to my bed.**

**"Night," she said, turning off her own lamp. The room was plunged into darkness then, and it only took me a few moments to fall asleep.**

“So that's it of that conversation, then,” Emmett said.

**The next morning dawned way too early. Or, rather, my alarm clock was set too early, going off before seven. Had I not had to get up by then – I would have to be at the airport at a certain time, after all, and there was a bit of a drive ahead of me – I most likely would not get up in time to have food before I needed to leave. My only consolation was that those flying out as well – namely, Harry, Hermione, and Azure – had to get up this early as well.**

“She's so nice,” came Rosalie's sarcastic reply.

**I carefully got out of bed, seeing that Elena was still asleep and not wanting to wake her up so soon. Of course, Elena could sleep like the dead unless it was the time her internal clock was set to have her wake up, which, once she fell asleep, wouldn't be until the sun was showing, even if it was only a little bit.**

“So her clock must be set to go off closer to six, because the sun usually comes up before seven,” Carlisle said.

“I wonder if Bella usually wakes up after Elena, or if they usually wake up around the same time,” Esme said.

**Gathering my clothes for the day, and packing up my dirty clothes from yesterday into a bag that I'd take on the plane with me – in a separate pocket than the clean things, of course**

“Of course,” Carlisle said, chuckling, while Alice frowned. The clothes should have just been left there – there was no reason to wear them more than once, after all.

– **I crept out of the room, my bag in hand to put into Alex's car. Alex was the one who offered to take us to the airport on her way to Manhattan's Greenwich Village. Since she was staying in New York, she planned on making a few multiple trips back and forth, instead of bringing everything in one go. Morgan was planning on doing the same thing as well, only she wasn't heading in the same direction as the airport we'd be using.**

“Otherwise she'd probably have been the one to offer to drive them, and then they'd have to decide who was going to drive them there,” Emmett said.

**Heading back inside now that I'd done that, I went to the kitchen, not surprised to see Harry already there, cooking.**

“They make the guy cook?” Jacob said.

“Or he was just the first one up and offered to do so,” Esme said.

**"What are you making?" I asked him.**

**"Just some pancakes, bacon, sausage, and scrambled eggs with cheese," he said.**

**"Sounds good," I said, taking a seat on the bar stool at the counter.**

“Real good,” Jacob said, almost drooling.

**"So, did you talk to Elena?" he asked.**

**"Yeah. She's got a plan, though, so I'm not all that worried anymore," I told him.**

**"But why doesn't she actually want to live with her aunt and brother?" he asked.**

**"Because of the fact that they still live in the same house," I said. "She'd rather not live in the same house that her 'parents' lived in."**

**"Kind of like how I didn't want anything to do with number four, then," Harry said.**

“Okay, that's a strange thing to say. Number four what?” Emmett said.

“We don't know,” Alice said. “It doesn't say.”

**"Yeah, kind of like that," I said. "Only, her problem is a bit less horrifying."**

“Whatever it is, it's connected to something bad,” Esme said, looking worried. So far, they'd learned that Elena's parents had tried to kill her, and now where learning that something terrible had happened to Harry. It made her worry for the others, Bella included. And this, then, caused her to think about the statement where they'd learned what happened to Elena, how it mentioned it being hard to care about someone who'd abandoned them. They'd all assumed that it was talking about Elena – mostly because Bella's thoughts had been talking about Elena, but now, thinking about it, was it possible that it wasn't Elena at all, and that Bella had been thinking about herself when it talked about the abandonment?

Edward, noticing what Esme was thinking, wondered if she had a point to it. After all, she was making sense, and, based on the fact that Bella hadn't told her father some things, it was possible that she might have embellished the truth of what her mother did as well.

**"True," Harry said. "Very true."**

**Hermione and Azure came downstairs them, drawn by the scent of food that was in the air. Tristelianna followed them, looking like she'd been awake for at least an hour already, which, if I thought about it, was probably true. Her sleeping schedule was strange after all.**

“I wonder if she has trouble sleeping because of her talent, or of she can work around it in order to sleep,” Jacob said.

**"You all ready to go?" she asked. We all nodded our heads. "Okay."**

**She walked out of the room for a second, coming back in with four book shaped presents. I furrowed my eyes, a bit surprised when she handed one of them to me.**

“I wonder what it is,” Alice said, bouncing in her seat.

“Probably a book,” Edward said, rolling his eyes at her.

“Yeah, that would make sense,” Seth agreed.

**"The others wanted to see you open it, but they're not going to be up in enough time to see you open it and let you leave in time for your planes, so I'm going to 'record' your reactions so that they can see them later," she said.**

“It didn't mention her having a camera,” Emmett said, confused.

“Maybe she does, but Bella's just not looking at it,” Esme said.

**"Let me finish here first," Harry said.**

**"I'll help," I said, eager not to be in the spotlight and hoping that I'd be able to open the present somewhere else.**

“Well, if she doesn't like the spotlight, she's going to hate it when she starts school,” Edward said, thinking about how everyone was when it became known that Charlie's daughter was coming home. Everyone started talking about her, and only a quarter of it was actually nice, everyone assuming that she was just like her mother – flightly and a slut. At least, the last bit was according to the mothers of his classmates Lauren Mallory and Micheal Newton. It honestly made him roll his eyes to hear them talk about what Bella must be like, because everything they were saying were actually about them. After all, they them were cheating on their husband, with each others husband, though they didn't know it.

Maybe that was why he couldn't stand the two, because they were just like their parents...

“Yeah, considering she's a new student, everyone's going to want to get to know her,” Alice said, bringing Edward's mind back to the book.

**_You know that you won't be getting away, right?_ I heard in my head. **

“She _heard in her head_?” was the question flowing through everyone's lips. It had them worried that there was something wrong with her.

**I turned towards Tristelianna, sticking my tongue out at her.**

“I wonder...” Carlisle said, after hearing that.

“Why would she looked at her friend and stick her tongue out at her?” Jacob asked, confused.

“It's possible that mind reading isn't the only thing that Tristelianna can do,” Carlisle said. “While it's her main gift, depending on how long she's known she can do that, and how much she trained to control it so that she doesn't go crazy, she might be able to do some other mind things.”

“You mean, what Bella 'heard' in her head might have been something else Tristelianna can do?” Jacob said. Carlisle nodded. “But, that doesn't make sense. I mean, if she could, with the shield thing Bella has, it wouldn't be able to enter, would it?”

“We don't know exactly how Bella's shield works, so we can't discount it,” Carlisle said.

**That was something that I had to admit that I disliked about the rest of her ability. She couldn't just be left with the ability to read minds, no she had to be able to expand it to talking in others minds – among a few other things**

“So there's more to what she's able to do, then,” Carlisle said. “I wonder if it'll ever come up.” He looked fascinated at the idea of what else she might be able to do.

“I wonder if the others are mutants as well,” Alice said.

“Elena probably is, since that's probably the 'difference' mentioned,” Edward said. “As for the others, I'm not sure. If they don't, they probably know that Bella and Tristelianna are, and are pro-mutant.”

“Well, you do realize that this explains why Tristelianna mentioned recording their reactions,” Jasper said. “Because she's able to do that without a camera, assuming that one of the other things is putting a picture in a persons mind.”

– **and, of course, while my shield blocked her from reading my mind, she could still send messages through it, and talk in my mind, along with send pictures if she so wished.**

“And that right there confirms the picture ability,” Rosalie said.

**I can block and protect my mind for almost all forms non-physical abilities people might have, but if they wanted to talk to me, I was unable to block it.**

“So her shield only protects her from being read and possibly hurt,” Edward said. “If a person wants to talk or let her see something, it'll work. At least, that's what it appears.”

**At least it wasn't something that would be extremely bad, like being unable to stop someone from controlling my body without my permission.**

“Yeah, that would be worse,” Jacob said. _Does she know anyone who can do that._ He 'sounded' a bit worried to Edward.

**Helping Harry made the task of making breakfast go much quicker than it would have been done had he just been doing it alone. All too soon, Harry and I were left with the two wrapped packages, as Hermione and Azure had already open theirs. Frowning as Tristelianna kept her eyes on us,**

“So they're not going to get away with not doing it,” Emmett said, laughing a bit.

**we finally opened our present.**

**It was indeed a book, a photo album to be exact.**

“I wonder what she'd need a photo album for,” Jacob said.

“Maybe there's pictures of some things she'd done in the past,” Alice said.

**Curious as to what was in it – particularly since any photos I had were already on their way to Washington, and it was too soon to have any pictures from last night developed, despite the lack of pictures taken – I opened it. And stared at what I saw for a second before looking up to Tristelianna.**

**"Everyone chipped in to get the gifts," she said.**

“No, they're apparently pictures of things her friends got her,” Edward said.

**Understanding dawned on me as I remembered the shopping spree we'd all gone on several weeks ago. I'd forgotten about it, despite the fact that I had gotten everyone gifts myself. Since I was only looking at pictures, that were undoubtedly taken in the stores the objects came from, I had the feeling that they either had them delivered to my father's house, or Logan was driving them there right now. Considering that Tristelianna most likely dealt with that part – as she did with what I'd gotten everyone – it had most likely been sent to my father's house.**

“So those are what those boxes are,” Charlie said, remembering a few things that had come addressed to Bella. He'd been wondering about them.

**At least, that's what I suspected happened with the larger purchases. For the small ones, they were most likely packed into my truck, under Logan's care right now.**

**"Thanks, guys," I said, looking at Tristelianna so that she was sure to catch it. I saw her stifle a smile at how...unenthusiastic I sounded. It was well known to my friends that I didn't like to be the center of attention all that much. It's why I really loved the fact that Elena and I shared a birthday – I could hide behind her and let her have all of the attention.**

There were laughs at that.

“Yup, that's one reason to share a birthday,” Rosalie said, the smile from laughing still on her face. For some reason, she wasn't quite as upset about reading any more, even with the wolves there. Bella was apparently interesting, much more than she'd thought. Already, she'd learned something she hadn't before, that there was a wizarding world. She knew that it was true, because of what Carlisle had said when it was mentioned.

**"Okay," Tristelianna said. "I'll go get Alex up."**

**"No need," Alexandra said as she appeared behind her sister. "I'm already up and ready to go." She walked over to the counter, grabbing a plate and filling it up with some of the food on the counter. "Just let me eat, and we'll go."**

**"We still have to eat anyway," I said, motioning to mine and Harry's plates while taking a bite of food.**

**"I'll go get everyone else up as you finish eating," Tristelianna said. "They should be awake and dressed by then."**

**"Have fun getting Elena up," was my answer, before I took another bite of food.**

“If the sun's come out then, I doubt she'll have much trouble doing that,” Esme said, remembering what it had said about Elena's sleeping schedule.

**"Aura's harder to wake," she said as she left the room.**

**"That is true," Harry said.**

**"Yeah, remember that time she almost punched Hermione for waking her?" Alexandra asked.**

“She's violent if you try to wake her,” Emmett said, laughing. “I'd love to see that.”

**"That was nothing compared to how she was at Hogwarts," Azure said. "Believe me, I know well on how she was like."**

**"That's cause you had to share a room with her, isn't it?" Hermione said.**

**"That, and the fact that our roommates didn't seem to learn not to bug her in the mornings," Azure said.**

**"Wait, is that why..." I started to ask.**

**"Yes," Azure said.**

**"And she still didn't learn?" I asked.**

**"I know. You'd think she would've, at the very least," Azure said. I rolled my eyes. _Just when you thought they couldn't get any dumber_ went through my mind. **

There were laughs at that, though the parents of the group tried to look disapproving over it. However, it was understandable why Bella that thought that, based on what had been said.

**Harry, Alexandra, and I finished eating rather quickly, and had put the plates in the sink, heading to the hall just as everyone else came downstairs, looking sleepy and grumpy.**

**I looked at my friends as I gave them each a hug one by one, saying my good-byes, trying not to cry.**

“I feel kind of bad for wanting her to come here, now,” Charlie muttered.

“Well, as she said, it's something she owes both of you to do,” Esme said. “I do believe she does want to meet you. It's just that she's close to them.”

**Pulling on my coat and taking the photo album that I'd forgotten in the kitchen from Tristelianna, I gave everyone one last smile before walking out of the house and hopping into the backseat of Alex's car with Harry and Azure.**

**My eyes were firmly looking over my shoulder, stuck on the place that had been my home for most of my life, while I thought about the people inside, the ones that I considered to be a part of my family for the same amount of my life. I didn't turn my eyes away until I could no longer see the place.**

**Then, and only then, did I look forward, and let a few tears slide down my face as I wondered when I'd see them again. It was an act that I repeated at the airport, when I separated from Alex, Harry, Hermione, and Azure. Boarding my plane, I wondered what would be awaiting me once I got to Washington.**

**And I also wondered when I'd see my friends again.**

“I have no doubt that she will,” Carlisle said. “Especially if they're as close as it appears.”

“That's the end of the chapter,” Alice said. Before anyone could offer to read, a grumbling stomach broke the silence, and everyone turned to look at Charlie, who went red.

“I'm kind of hungry – I didn't eat anything this morning,” he said.

"Me too," Angela, who'd been so quiet this chapter that they'd almost forgot she was there, said.

“Well, let me go whip something up for you,” Esme said, heading into the kitchen. “Does anyone else want something?”

Before Billy could say anything, Jacob and his two friends raised their hands, as did Seth and Emily. Sam was also hungry, and raised his hand as well. Billy, who hadn't actually decided what to do yet, couldn't say no when even Sam – who was the unofficial chief of the tribe due to his transformation – was admitting to being hungry. He himself was as well. He looked at Sue and Harry, then put up his own hand, which they followed suit in doing as well.

“Okay then,” Esme said, heading into the kitchen. In almost no time at all, there was a delicious – to the humans and wolves – scent in the air. After a few more minutes, Esme brought out plates and forks. On the plates were some eggs and bacon, the fastest thing she could make. Those that ate dived right in, finishing the plates in record time before piling them into a stack. Esme took the stack back into the kitchen once that was done, and then came back to sit down.

“Okay, whose next?” Alice asked.

“I'll go,” Seth said, reaching for the book quickly. He opened it to the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  _Any translations for non-English words or phrases in this story will be said by the Cullens when they come up in a chapter._   
>  **


	3. Forks and First Weekend

“ **Forks and First Weekend** ,” Seth read.

“That sounds rather...anti-climatic,” Emmett said, pouting.

“This is probably a bit of a filler chapter, though why we have to read it, I don't know,” Alice said.

**The plane ride to Washington was long and boring. I tried to get some sleep but it wouldn't come. Instead, as I listened to the song Cry Little Sister by Gerard McMann,**

“I wonder if she just likes the song, or actually is a fan of the movie...” Jasper said.

“What movie?” Jacob asked.

“A movie called Lost Boys. That's like, the theme of it,” Jasper answered.

“What's it about?” Jacob asked.

“Vampires,” Sue answered, having scene it before. 

**I thought about what might be waiting for me when I got to Port Angeles, which was where I was going to be meeting Charlie. I had to admit, I was rather nervous about it. This would be the first time I'd meet the man who was my father, a man I'd never seen before, as far as my memory was concerned. After all, I wasn't even a year old when my mother decided that she could no longer handle living with him in 'the gloominess that was the idiotic town he refused to leave'.**

Charlie winced. It wasn't that he refused to leave Forks – he'd been all willing to do so to stay with Renée – but he was more comfortable in smaller towns than big cities. Plus, all of his – though, at the time, he had believed they was hers as well – friends were here, and he was unsure about leaving them and living in a big city where you knew no one hadn't been high on his list. He wasn't comfortable meeting new people – it had actually taken him ages to work up the courage to be willing to invite Bella here.

**I sighed, making a face as the plane hit some turbulence. I hate planes, and wished that I had been able to take a portkey or even driven.**

“What's a portkey?” Seth asked.

“No clue. That's probably something of the wizarding world, though,” Jacob said. “In fact, I think we should just assume anything we don't know is a wizarding world thing, or a mutant thing.”

“That's a reasonable thing to say,” Carlisle said.

**However, I had agreed to fly out by plane, and, while I could have acted taken a portkey and lied to him, I didn't want to do that. He'd gotten hurt from my mother's lies already, plus I was already hiding things from him.**

“Well, I have the feeling that it's her mutant abilities she's hiding from me, that and the fact that she's a...witch, I guess, if she's a part of this wizarding world,” Charlie said. “I really hope that everything she's hiding from me has to do with one of the other, though.”

**I didn't need to have anymore secrets to hide from him. Also, this way, if he asked how the plane ride was, I'd have something to say.**

There were some laughs at that, for it seemed a strange thing to be proud of having, if Bella was proud of believing that. It did sound that way, though.

**It was raining when I arrived in Port Angeles. I didn't take it as an omen, just unavoidable. As I'd mentioned to my friends, Forks didn't get a lot of sunlight, and, as Port Angeles isn't that far away, it made sense that it wouldn't either.**

“That's true,” Edward said.

**Stepping off of the plane, I was glad that I'd thrown on my water-proof jacket beforehand, as I would have ended up soaked otherwise. As it was, my hair ended up soaked as I hurried through the rain to the awning that protruded from the main building, and my bag ended up partially damp, along with the jeans I was wearing due to the puddles of water that had formed on the ground.**

“So I should at least bring a towel or two, as well as an umbrella with me,” Charlie said, completely serious. There were some snorts of laughter at what he said.

“It would be a good idea,” Edward said, one of the few who wasn't laughing. He didn't see any humor in what Charlie said, and saw the idea as being practical. After all, it would help lessen the risk of Bella getting sick.

**Sighing as I wrung my hair out as best I could, I entered the building. Immediately, my eyes looked over everyone in there, looking for a sign baring my name.**

“Going that route,” Alice said.

“Yeah,” Charlie told her. “I know what she looks like, but she has no clue as to what I look, and this way she can know who to go to.”

**Not original, but as I didn't have a clue to what he looked like, it would get the job done of helping me find him while he looked for me.**

“Apparently, we didn't need you to explain,” Jacob said.

**I kind of wished that I had ask for a picture of him when I sent the ones of me to him.**

“I don't think that would have been possible,” Charlie said. “I don't really own any that doesn't have Renée in them.”

**My eyes spotted the sign with my name on it rather quickly. I didn't move yet, though, choosing to study the mustached man holding it instead. Just looking at him, I could see some similarities that suggested being related.**

“That is true,” Alice said, thinking about the picture of Bella they'd just seen and Charlie. There were some similarities between them.

**While his hair was a few shades darker than my own, his skin was the same shade of pale, and his eyes were the exact same color as my own. He was wearing a police uniform; it seems that he came here straight from work. I had been a bit impressed when he told me that he was the Chief of Police in Forks.**

Charlie couldn't help but look proud when he heard that.

**He must do the job well to have that title.**

“He does,” Billy said.

 _Except for the fact that he lets me drive us without getting on our case_ Jacob thought. He knew that it was illegal for him to drive, but his father couldn't just stay locked up in the house forever, and they couldn't afford to get a car that had the equipment that would allow his father to drive himself. Charlie knew this, and often let him get away with it. So long as no one else caught him, and his father was in the car with him, he was fine.

**Once my perusal was done, I walked over to him, keeping my eyes on him. I knew immediately when he noticed me.**

**"Bella?" he questioned. I nodded, coming to a stop in front of him.**

**"Hey, Ch- Dad," I said,**

“I don't mind it if she called me Charlie,” Charlie said. “I mean, we've just found each other, and she usually calls me Charlie anyway.”

**giving him a nervous smile as I stopped myself for calling him by his given name. I stood still in front of him, letting him have his own perusal of me, and I saw his eyes zero in on the pure white streak in my hair. I could see his mouth begin to form the question I'd heard thousands of times before, which caused me to automatically say, "Accident."**

“What accident, other than a hair disaster, could have caused that?” Alice said.

**A part of me wondered why he seemed so surprised to see it, especially since I sent him pictures of what I looked like, but I had the feeling that he had just thought I had colored my hair.**

“I kind of was thinking that myself,” Sue said, thinking back to the picture that Charlie had showed.

**"Shall we go get the other bags I brought?" I asked after a while. The question seemed to knock some sense into him, for he nodded his head and headed towards the baggage claim area. I quickly found the bags that I had actually brought with me, and grabbed them, only to have Charlie take two of the three. I frowned at his back for a second, wondering if he thought I couldn't carry them by myself, then shrugged, not really caring enough to cause a scene about it.**

“She's independent,” Carlisle said.

“Makes sense, considering the way her life has gone,” Charlie said.

**He handed me an umbrella before we walked out of the building,**

“So I did bring one,” Charlie said.

**where I was able to open it without getting wet thanks to another awning. Once I had it over our heads, he led us over to a car that proclaimed itself to be a cruiser of the Forks PD. I frowned, wondering why he had brought it,**

“I don't own any other car,” Charlie said.

**then remembered that he didn't have much else in the way of transportation, and was glad that Logan was on my way here with my truck. With how fast he drove, as well as the fact that he would most likely only stop when he absolutely needed sleep, he'd be here sometime on Sunday, a mere three days away. This meant that I'd have my truck by Monday, so I wouldn't be forced to accept a ride from Charlie or walk to the school.**

“She's proud of you, but, just like any other teenager, she has no desire to be seen in a cop car,” Jacob said, as everyone laughed, even Charlie.

“Hey, I was the same way when I was younger,” Charlie said.

**My bags fit easily into the trunk, leaving enough room for my carry on as well. I took a second to extract my I-Pod before putting it in as well. I could tell that Charlie was confused at the lack of luggage, which reminded me that I hadn't told him about the fact that Logan was driving my truck here, which also reminded me that I hadn't thought of a way on how he'd get back home.**

“Oops,” Alice said, giggling. “She's being reminded a bit in with that little insight, isn't she.”

**I frowned at the insight as I buckled up and began messing with my I-Pod, changing from the song it was on to the next one. Playing the song on a low setting so that I could talk, I set the I-Pod into my pocket and looked at Charlie.**

**He seemed a bit nervous as he pulled out of the airport parking lot.**

**"That was it, right?" he asked. The lack of bags seemed to bother him a bit.**

“Yeah, it makes me think she's not planning on being around for long,” Charlie said.

**"What I brought straight away, yes," I said. He seemed to deflate a bit. "The rest of my stuff is being driven here with my truck."**

**Knowing that I had things on the way seemed to calm him.**

“Of course it would. It lets me know that you're planning on staying even longer,” Charlie muttered.

**"Oh, there has been some deliveries for you over the last week," he said. They're in your room right now."**

**"Okay, cool," I said. There was silence for a few seconds, until what else I had said filtered through his mind.**

**"Wait, I thought you didn't have a car?" he said.**

“Oh, so now I'm realizing about the truck,” Charlie said, sounding a bit amused.

**"No, I do," I answered. "I just, well, I didn't think about how much I had to pack until after I did so, and realized that there were just a bit too many bags for me to be comfortable bringing on a plane. So, I asked Logan if he could drive the rest of my things to me, and that ended up getting me to realize that he could just drive my truck to me so that I'd have it.”**

“I have the feeling that she doesn't trust planes, if she wasn't willing to bring a lot of bags with her,” Alice said. “I don't blame her, though. I wouldn't trust planes myself, either.”

“ **Why do you want to know?" I asked the last bit as I'd noticed that he wince when I mentioned having a truck.**

“Yeah, I'm finding out that buying the truck is going not going to work out as I'd hoped it would,” Charlie said.

**"Well, uh, when you said that you wouldn't have transportation, I kind of... I kind of got a good car for you," he said, blushing slightly. My mind went blank for a moment, then I tried to think of when I said that, only to remember having mumbled it to myself as I wondered how I would get to school if I decided to come live with him for a while when he first asked about it.**

“So, basically, her truck being driven to her was a last minute idea,” Emmett said. “At least, that's what it seems like.”

**"Oh, th-thank you," I said, blushing myself. I felt a bit ashamed that I hadn't told him that I did have a car – hell, I could have gotten out of riding the plane here if I had – and that he had to waste money.**

“I think I would prefer her riding the plane, and I don't mind using money to buy things for her,” Charlie said.

**"I'm sorry. I should have mentioned it before. In truth, though, I really didn't think about my truck until yesterday, when I wondered how I was going to get all of my bags to me, and I didn't remember mentioning any problems about transportation to you, so I kind of forgot to let you know that I did –"**

“She's blabbing,” Jacob said, while Charlie and Edward both smiled, finding it a bit endearing.

**I was blabbing a bit, something that seemed to amuse him, based on the chuckle he gave. It was that chuckle that made me stop speaking.**

**"It's okay, Bella," he said. "I just figured that it would be better to make sure that you had a car when you got here after hearing that. And it didn't cost much to get anyway. It was my friend Billy's truck. He's in a wheelchair now, and didn't have a use for it, so he sold it to me pretty cheap. Actually, he wanted to give it to me for free, but I insisted on paying him for it."**

“I really was okay with you just taking it. I mean, Jake here had been bugging me to get rid of for a while now, says he needs the garage for something,” Billy said.

“No, it wouldn't have been right,” Charlie said.

**It made me feel a little better to know that it hadn't cost that much. I had the feeling that, when Charlie insisted that he pay for it, this Billy most likely went for the cheapest price he could get Charlie to pay.**

“I did,” Billy said.

**Then, as I was calming down, wondering what to do with the truck, something else he said made it's way into my brain.**

**"What kind of car?" I asked. His assurance that it would be a 'good car for you' struck me as a bit odd. It also made me a bit suspicious as to why he was say it like that.**

Charlie winced a bit. Considering how solid the truck was, he thought it would be a good car for her. It would definitely keep he safe if she got into an accident.

**"Well, it's a truck. A Chevy, actually," he said, realizing that he had already mentioned it being a truck before. The tone of his voice gave me the feeling that he liked that I seemed to be showing in it. I wondered if he was hoping that I would drive it or something, which also gave me the distinct feeling that he had no desire to do so himself.**

“No, I kind of don't,” Charlie said. “And I'm probably just happy to be speaking to her right now.”

**"What year is it?" His body language changed, letting me know that this was the last question he wanted me to ask.**

“Of course, I'd rather she not ask me questions too deep about the truck,” he said.

**"Well, Billy's done a lot of work to the engine – it's only a few years old, really," he said,**

“More like _I_ did a lot of work to the engine,” Jacob said, pouting that the fact that Charlie hadn't mentioned him.

**dodging the actual question. I hope he didn't think I would give up. It wasn't in my nature to give things up so easily.**

“So, don't try to play dumb with her,” Charlie said. “Noted.”

**Plus, a car that needed engine work was either a crappy car, or old. I kind of needed to know which if I was to get an idea of what to do with it.**

**"When did he buy it?" I asked. He thought for a moment.**

**"He bought it in...nineteen eighty-four, I think," he answered.**

“Nineteen eighty-five, actually, but you were close,” Billy said.

**That didn't sound too bad, but, as a plan began forming in my mind, I decided that I needed at least one more piece of information before I decided on what to do.**

**"Did he buy it new?" Charlie cringed at the question.**

“There's the million dollar question,” Alice said.

“No, it wasn't new when I bought it,” Billy said.

**"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties, late fifties at the earliest," he admitted sheepishly. Well, if it was that old, then it the work it needed made sense.**

**"You do know, Dad, that I don't know anything about cars, so I wouldn't be able to fix it up if something went wrong," I said. "Plus, anyone who could do that would be wicked expensive as well."**

“That's the second time she's referred to something as being 'wicked',” Jacob said. “Is that, like, a words she just likes to use or something.”

“Probably,” Emmett said. “It depends on if she uses it again.”

**Charlie looked at me, a bit confused at the way that I phrase it. Then he said, "Really, Bella. The thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."**

“There's usually a reason for it, though.” Alice said.

**"I'll have to see myself," I muttered to myself, then said louder, "I'll use it for this weekend if I need to go anyway – or just to get the layout of the town. If it works as well as you say it does, I'll see if Logan wants it. He might like a truck like that, and he's a pretty good mechanic, so if it broke down on him, he'd be able to fix it. How much did you pay for it?"**

**"Around seventy," he said. "Like I said before, Billy was willing to give it to me for free, so he wasn't all that concerned about price."**

**Wow, that was cheap.**

“I wanted to pay at least a hundred for it, though,” Charlie said.

**"Well, I'm sure that Logan will be willing to buy it off of you, if it does work well," I told him.**

**"I'll be willing to sell it if he wants it," he said.**

“That's true,” Charlie said.

**I nodded, and that was the end of the conversation. I turned up my I-Pod, enjoying the Flyleaf song All Around Me as I studied my new surroundings. It had stopped raining, which let me see what was around me without a blur to it. The place was pretty beautiful, if not extremely foreign. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of leaves, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air seemed to filter down greenly through the leaves.**

“So that's what she has to say about Forks, that's it's very green,” Embry said, laughing quite a bit.

**I'd never seen so much green, and I wasn't sure I actually liked it all that much. I had my reasons for that. Green was the main color for the Slytherin house at Hogwarts, which had been the least liked house there. Considering my interactions with many of it's members, both who were at school with me, and who were alumni, it made sense that I wouldn't be comfortable in a place that reminded me of that house. That little fact made a frown appear on my face as I hoped that the house wasn't painted green.**

“It's not,” Charlie said, though he made a mental note to remember that she didn't like green.

Angela was wondering what it was that these people form this 'house' Slytherin had done to make Bella dislike then, a thought she shared by Edward as well.

**The Nightwish song End of All Hope was just ending, with the song Whoever Brings the Night beginning to play when we pulled up to the house. The first thing that I saw was the truck that Charlie had gotten me. It was a faded red color, with big, round fenders and a bulbous cab. It had a certain charm about it, and I had the feeling that Logan would like it, though I doubted it would go very fast.**

“It doesn't,” Jacob said, while Edward and Rosalie thought anyone had to be crazy to like that truck.

**I then looked at the house, and was glad to see that it was painted an ivory white with red trim. It stood two stories tall, had have a covered porch framing the doorway, with a few steps leading up to it. It wasn't like the places that I was used to, but it did look nice.**

“I wonder what Hogwarts and the Xavier schools are like,” Jacob said. 

“They're probably pretty impressive places,” Alice said.

**I grabbed my carry on bag, as well as the bags that Charlie hadn't, and followed him into the house. The inside was just as nice as the outside, with crème colored walls and wood floors. Charlie showed me around the place, showing me the living room and kitchen. I frowned when I saw the kitchen, looking away immediately due to the bright yellow colored cabinets. I would have to see about painting them a better color at some point.**

“So, I'll need to have the kitchen painted over before she gets here, then,” Charlie said.

“I can do it for you,” Esme said. “It wouldn't take me that long to do. I can just take care of it when I'm doing her room.”

“Why thank you,” Charlie said. Billy looked a bit surprised, as he hadn't known that Charlie was planning on having the one Cullen do the room. However, he had to admit that they would be the best to do it. Living so long had to have allowed them to pick up quite a few talents, and, if the house they were in was any indication, it would look pretty good.

**He then led us upstairs, pointing out the door to his room and the only bathroom in the house. I tried not to think about that last bit too much**

_Maybe I should ask Esme if a small bathroom with just a shower instead of tub could be added into her figures_ Charlie thought. Having one bathroom at the moment worked for him, but when she got there, it would probably be better to have two, just in case.

**as I looked to the only other door on this landing – which kind of confused me, because he had mentioned that there were three bedrooms in this house.**

Charlie smiled. When she first decided to move in with him, he thought about just letting her have her old room back, but a quick look at it – as seeing what he'd need to replace – had him wanting to give her some more room, as the room was very small. However, the other room – which was a guest room at the moment – and it were around the same size. Having them connected had seemed like a good idea when he thought about it, but he couldn't really do it alone, which was why he'd enlisted Mrs. Cullen's help, remembering in one of his talks with Dr. Cullen that she liked to redesign houses, and had done theirs. He remembered how impressed the first time he had scene it.

Alice, who knew that Esme had been given the project, couldn't help but pout a bit. She'd been kicked off it after Esme saw her plans to include a larger than needed closet into the fold. She'd also given some suggestions upon the paint colors for the room, but Esme was rather firm when she mentioned that Charlie would find out what kind of colors his daughter liked before deciding upon that.

**However, I remembered him mentioning that he might make my room bigger for me during our talks, and figured that he had done so.**

“I take it that you didn't actually tell her that you were going to do that?” Billy said.

“No, I kind of want it to be a surprise,” he said.

**Walking over to the final door, he opened it and let me see my room for the first time.**

**I smiled lightly as I took in the obvious changes made to it.**

“I told her what it looked like,” Charlie said to the questioning glances. “She was curious.”

**The walls were a dark purple color, with ebony wood furnishings. The bed was at least a queen sized one, pushed into a little cubby corner next to another door that, when I opened it, saw to be the closet, which was just the perfect size, not taking up too much space.**

That had Alice pouting, for she had believed that a bigger closet would be better over the smaller one. Now, however, there was no way she could convince Esme of that, because Bella had just basically said that she didn't want a big one. Alice really couldn't understand how Bella could consider that to be the perfect size.

**A good portion of the wall space was taken up by bookshelves, and there were boxes everywhere, so I didn't see the full effect of the room, but I looked the best I could, seeing that there were a total of four windows, not including the ones in the corner, where I saw a window seat as I went near it. I noticed that there was a desk and a dresser framing the entrance into the room when I turned towards Charlie.**

**"Wow," I said, placing my bags down where I stood. "Who helped you do this?" I couldn't exactly see Charlie doing this alone.**

Charlie blushed.

“She knows that you're definitely not the type to do that,” Harry said, laughing a bit.

**"I asked Dr. Cullen's wife," he answered, placing the bags just inside of the door.**

**"Wait, was this why you were asking those questions on what I would like my room to look like, and what colors I liked?" I asked. He nodded.**

**"Yeah," he said. "I didn't want you to end up with a room you wouldn't like. And it was a good thing I asked, too. Mrs. Cullen decided to let her one daughter help, and, well, had I not asked, you're closet would probably be bigger than it is right now. As it is, well..."**

“That sounds a bit foreboding,” Seth said.

**Those words sounded a bit foreboding to me.**

“Your apparently not the only one who thinks that,” Jacob said.

**They also sparked my curiosity. Walking over to the closet, I opened the door. And then stared at the interior. It was a walk-in, as I requested, but not a normal one. Instead of two rows of rods for me to hang my clothes on, there was, on one side, two rods, one underneath another, three shelves above a set of four drawers, and then another rod, slightly longer than the two I first saw, on the other side of the shelves. The other wall had the same set up, but also had a mirror at the end. An octagon shaped window was at the opposite end, letting light in, while I could see that there were lights on the ceiling for the same purpose.**

Charlie whistled. “That sounds rather interesting.”

**I had to admit, I was surprised to see it. For what look like a small shape, it was surprisingly roomy inside. I was of two minds about it. It wasn't me – I wasn't the type of girl who loved clothes shopping a whole lot.**

“She doesn't like clothes shopping?” Alice said, sounding surprised and devastated. The others laughed at her, finding her reaction to be rather funny.

**However, on the other hand, it gave me a good amount of room, and allowed me to hang up more things that I was originally expecting to do.**

**"Well, it's not too bad," I said. "At least it only looks like it doesn't take up a whole lot of room. That would have sucked if it did."**

Alice smiled, turning to look at Esme.

“I'll think about it,” she said, for she wasn't sure if they could actually create that or not. After having heard about her fears about the one bathroom in the house, she'd started thinking about, perhaps, adding another one in the room, just for Bella to use. It wouldn't be an extravagant bathroom, but it would be a practical one.

**"Yeah. I was surprised when I saw it myself. For what looks like a small space, it's surprisingly roomy inside," Charlie said. I nodded, smiling lightly at the fact that he said the same thing I was thinking.**

**"Um, are you going to need any help with all this?" he asked. I shook my head. I would be able to get it done faster without him here.**

“Somehow, I'm going to say that she can do it faster because magic is going to be involved,” Jacob said.

**"Okay, then, I'll just leave you to it," he said. "Um, I'll come get you when it's time for dinner. We'll go down to the Lodge, let you meet a few of the townsfolk."**

**He left me alone then. I was glad that he did. I didn't like people who tended to hover over you when you were doing something. I had a vague memory of my mother having done it herself, which probably explained why I didn't care for it.**

“Renée did do that, a lot,” Charlie admitted. “It was one of the things about her that actually drove me a bit crazy. I mean, it got annoying when she did.” _Though it's one of the things I've missed about her_ he thought to himself.

**One of the first things I did, after closing and locking the door,**

“So there's no way for Charlie here to accidentally see something he's not supposed to,” Seth said, grinning.

**was find my speakers and hooking my I-Pod up to them, setting it on the desk when I was done. Changing to an upbeat playlist, I began to unpack. I did the boxes first, followed by the bags I'd brought. I used magic to help me, of course, which made things go faster.**

“We had the feeling that she'd do that,” Sue said.

**While doing all this, I thought about what I'd be facing come Monday, when I started school.**

**Forks High had a total of three hundred and fifty-seven – soon to be fifty-eight – students. That was definitely more than the Xavier school had, but about a hundred less than Hogwarts.**

“So, basically, she's used to schools with low numbers,” Alice said. “That'll probably help keep her from being frightened.”

**The numbers really didn't frighten me all that much, in truth. What did, though, was the fact that all of these people had known each other since birth; their grandparents had known each other since birth. I was the new girl from the big city, a curiosity, and probably considered a freak in a way, though not the way it usually was.**

“I'm assuming the usual way is the fact that she's a mutant,” Angela said.

“Most likely,” Edward agreed.

“Do you know if people are thinking of her as a freak?” Charlie asked, looking at the Cullens and Angela, who did go to school and would have most likely heard if they did or not.

“Not many people have said anything about it,” Angela said. “Most of them are curious about her, though. The only one not happy about her coming is Lauren Mallory, but that's because she'll be losing attention to herself.”

Charlie's lip curled at that. He really didn't care for the Mallory's in general. Mrs. Mallory was a pain to deal with, and her daughter, Lauren, was ten times worse.

**I just knew that I'd be surrounded by people wanting to get to know me. That scared me. I wasn't the type to really care about making new friends – I loved the ones I already had.**

“I hope that doesn't mean she's not open to having new friends,” Alice said.

“I don't think it means that,” Edward said. “I think it's more like she's not going to do everything to get new friends. If she makes them, she'll be okay, if not, all well.”

**In truth, I was the type to be a wall flower, happy to have a book and my I-Pod and be left alone with just those two things.**

**I also doubted that I looked like a girl that they expected to live in a big city as well. I wasn't blonde-haired, tanned, or sporty. In fact, I probably looked like I had lived in a town like this one my entire life. And I definitely was not an athlete. Gym was my worse class, mostly because I could be rather clumsy when it came to that class. My balance had gotten better, particularly when I wore heels, but I usually wasn't allowed to in that class, and I usually had trouble staying vertical.**

Charlie winced – it seemed she had inherited another thing from him, though, from the sounds of it, she was able to walk pretty well in heels.

**Plus, there was the fact that Hogwarts didn't have a Gym class – though going up and down all those stairs could be considered one**

“What, are they too cheap to put in a elevator?” Jacob asked.

“It just might not be practical to do it,” Carlisle told him.

– **so I had less practice in that class over others.**

**Once I finished putting away my clothes, I did one more thing. I warded the hell out of my windows and door, making sure that no one uninvited could get in with permission, and also making the glass less likely to break and wall less likely to catch on fire.**

“So, basically, her room is the safest place to be in that house,” Emily said. “At least, that's what it sounds like.”

“I wonder if she plans on doing that to the rest of the house or not,” Alice said.

“Well, my guess, she might do something for the fire and glass things, but the uninvited thing, I don't know,” Edward said. “I mean, if she wants to keep you, Charlie, from figuring things out, she might have to forgo the whole not being able to get in without an invitation. That's not to say she won't put something up so that she has a way of knowing if someone uninvited comes in, though. I wouldn't be surprised if she did do that.”

**I'd have to find a time to do the rest of the house later. Then, I sat down on my bed, and took in the entire room, without the boxes blocking my way. It was around this time that Charlie came up and informed me that it was time to go.**

**I changed the pants I was wearing once I took everything in, uncomfortable with them due to the fact that they were wet. I also brushed and pulled my hair back from my face before heading downstairs, my heels clicking on the floor. Charlie was watching some game on the TV in the living room, but he turned towards me when he heard me coming down.**

**"I'm ready," I said, adjusting the strap of my purse.**

**"Okay," he said, standing up and turning the TV off. "Do you want to take the truck or the cruiser?"**

**"Let's take the truck," I said. I was curious to see how well it ran.**

“It runs okay, but doesn't go that fast,” Jacob said. Edward and Rosalie both made faces at that fact.

**"All right," he said. "Do you want to drive?"**

**"No," I said. "You know where to go better than I do. And I don't take passengers who try to direct me very well."**

**"Okay then," he said, leading the way out. I grabbed the umbrella by the door, just in case it started raining again.**

“That's always a good idea,” Charlie said.

**The truck was load, roaring to life and idling at top level. It didn't surprise me, though, nor did the fact that it couldn't go over fifty-five mph. The fact that the radio was in working condition did surprise me, though. I wouldn't have suspected a truck this old to have a working radio.**

“I did everything I could to make sure it did,” Jacob said. “If your going to be stuck in a car that goes as slowly as that one does, you'd need the radio to work.” Everyone laughed at that.

**The drive to the Lodge, as my father called it, wasn't that long, though it was long enough that he had time to point out a few of the other places around town, like the school and grocery store. Once we got there, I was introduced to several of my father's friends, such as Waylon Forge, and the waitress, Cora.**

**I wasn't really comfortable with the attention they were giving me all that much, and it showed in my fidgeting. I distracted myself in eating my food, and trying not to be rude while they kept asking me questions.**

“So she doesn't like attention, nor does she like it when people pry into her life or ask questions,” Edward said. “She's not going to care for the school, then. Everyone has questions for her, after all.”

“Not everyone,” Angela corrected. “Just the majority.”

**If this was what I would end up having to deal with come Monday, I may just end up figuring out a way not to go to school.**

“All ready thinking about ditching, is she?” Emmett said, laughing.

**"Are you okay?" Charlie asked me as I drove us back home.**

**"Yeah," I said. "Why you asking?"**

**"I don't know. You just seemed so quiet and...tense during dinner," he said.**

**"That's mostly because I wasn't completely comfortable with the attention," I said. "I know that I'll have to deal with it at school when Monday comes, but I'll have time to get used to the idea with this weekend. I wasn't expecting it at the diner place."**

“I don't know why. I mean, considering that she's realized that the people at the school are most likely interested in her, it makes sense to assume it's that way for the whole town,” Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

**"Sorry, I probably should have warned you," Charlie said sheepishly.**

**"It's okay," I said as we pulled up in front of the house. "Now you know, though."**

**With that, I headed inside and up the stair, gathering my bathroom necessities for a shower. I took off my boots, setting them next to my dresser, where I grabbed some sleep wear, and heading to the communal bathroom. I tripped at least twice on the way there, not paying attention to my feet as the floor moved on me.**

There was some laughter at that.

“Of course, the floor moved on her,” Jacob said, shaking his head 

**After my quick shower, I studied my left arm with a frown on my face, looking at the scars on it. Madam Pomfrey, the nurse at Hogwarts, had done what she could to heal them, but the fact that most of them had been given by magical means meant that the majority would stay.**

“I'm almost afraid to know what means those are,” Charlie said.

**I was glad that I would always make sure that they stayed covered, though. I really didn't want to explain why someone had carved the word 'mudblood'**

“What does that mean?” Seth asked.

“I don't know,” Carlisle said.

**into my skin, particularly since most people wouldn't know what it meant.**

**Sighing as I began to brush my damp hair, I forced my thoughts away from the scars, choosing instead on wondering just how well I'd fit in here. I doubted it would be that well. It wasn't really in me to fit in with normal people. I was barely able to fit in with mutants and witches and wizards. The only place I really fit in was with my friends, and they weren't here. I might have felt better if they were, though.**

“So, she's really missing her friends,” Sue said.

**I wondered if I would find someone I could relate to here. Not that I expected to find anyone who was on the same page as me, unless there was a mutant or witch/wizard living around here with me.**

“As far as we know, there aren't any,” Charlie said.

 _There are vampires, though, maybe she'll be able to relate well with us_ Emmett thought. Edward shot him a look, but didn't say anything – with the humans there, there was no way he could say something without telling what they were.

 _There's us wolves, but I'm not sure it's the best idea for an outsider to be around us_ Sam thought.

**My brain was too glitched to really expect to become friends with normal humans. Still, I'd give it a try. I really didn't want to be friendless while here – bullies tended to go after loners in most places.**

“It's that way here as well,” Angela said, remembering what Lauren did to one of the freshmen when school began. Though no one actually said anything, Angela was aware that no one was feeling all that charitable towards her.

**"You done in there, Bella?" Charlie called through the door, startling me out of my thoughts.**

**"Yeah," I said, putting the brush down, picking up my things, and turning to leave. I tripped over my towel, making me stumble into the door.**

**"Ow," I said, glaring at my towel as I bent to pick it up.**

Emmett sniggered.

**Opening the door, I walked into my room, put my things down, and threw on a movie to watch, not wanting to get lost in my thoughts again. I went to bed right after the movie ended.**

**The next day, I decided to explore the town. After finding my sunglasses, I headed down into the kitchen to get something to eat, where I discovered Charlie already making food.**

**"Morning," I said.**

**"Morning," he answered. "Would you like some breakfast?"**

**"Sure," I said.**

**He handed me a plate of bacon and eggs, and then sat down at the table, finally looking me in the face. He stared when he saw the sunglasses, and the gloves that I was wearing.**

“I do have to wonder why she's wearing sunglasses and gloves,” Charlie said.

“Didn't it mention her wearing gloves in the first chapter as well?” Angela asked.

“Yes, it did,” Alice said. “I wonder why she's wearing them, though.”

**"Something the matter?" I asked.**

**"Why do you have..." he started to ask, trailing off.**

**"I don't the color yellow, particularly in large amounts. It gives me a headache," I said.**

“So that's why she didn't like the idea of yellow,” Charlie muttered to himself, remembering when he mentioned if she'd mind having her room that color.

**He made an 'oh' sound.**

**"And I take it that the glasses dull it a bit," he said.**

**"Oh, yeah," I said.**

**"What about the gloves?" he asked.**

**"Oh, I just like to wear them," I said, shrugging.**

“I get the feeling that's not exactly true,” Alice said.

**"Okay," he said. I took a few bites of my food.**

**"Hey, dad, do you have any plans for dinner tonight?" I asked. He frowned.**

**"Well, I figured that we would get some pizza," he said. "Why?"**

**"Oh, I was just wondering if I could cook something tonight, that's all," I said.**

**"You can cook?" he said, surprised.**

**"Yeah," I said, not sure if I should feel insulted or not.**

“I don't think she would have asked about it if she couldn't,” Alice said.

“I wonder how well she cooks,” Jacob said.

**"Oh, uh, sorry," he apologized, realizing how he'd sounded. "It's just that, well, I can't cook much more than what we're eating right now, and yo-** _**Renée** _ **," he stressed her name, remembering that I didn't have a high opinion of her, and that I no longer considered her to be my mother,**

“I'd say that's harsh, but considering what she's done, it's understandable,” Charlie muttered. None of the others actually knew what Renée had done to Bella, and he wasn't going to tell them, either. If it was mentioned in the book, then they'd know. It wasn't going to be coming from him, though.

**"couldn't cook either, though she loved to pretend that she could."**

**"I remember," I said, thinking about all the 'experiments' that Renee had made before I learned to cook.**

“Experiments is about right,” Charlie said, shivering lightly as he remembered some of the ideas Renée had come up with.

**I really suspected that the only reason why I was still alive was because she always made sure to have fruits and vegetables around.**

“Is her cooking that bad?” Alice asked. Charlie nodded.

“Oh, yeah,” he said.

“Charlie here used to fake an emergency and come down to our house because it was so bad,” Billy said.

**"Well, I can cook. I enjoy cooking, in truth. So, if you'd like to just hand me use of the kitchen and leave me in charge of the food..."**

**"Yeah, go ahead. Knock yourself out," he said, though he looked slightly worried.**

“I don't know how well she cooks, so I think it's safe for me to be a bit worried,” Charlie said.

**I had the feeling that he also remembered Renee's experiments. This time, I really was insulted at the fact that he seemed to think I would be anything like her.**

“It's not that, I'm just not sure what to say about her knowing how to cook, seeing as I haven't had anything yet,” he said.

**Still, I didn't say anything, knowing that he didn't quite mean to insult me like that.**

**Finishing my food, and washing my plate, I looked through the fridge and pantry to see what there was too use.**

“Um, well, there's really nothing but the few items I can cook,” Charlie said,

**To my dismay, they were pretty much empty save for the things he could make.**

**"Okay," I muttered to myself. "Looks like I'll have to go grocery shopping. I guess it's a good think that he pointed out where the store was."**

**Heading upstairs to grab some paper and a pen, I came back down and wrote out a list what we was needed. Then, I went back upstairs, changed into some suitable clothes to go out in, and came back downstairs, my purse slung over my shoulder.**

**"Hey dad," I said, going through my purse to make sure that I had what I needed. "I'm heading to the store. See you when I get back."**

**"Okay," I heard him call. "Wait." I paused. "Uh, here." He handed me a card. "For the food."**

**"Oh, okay," I said. "But I have money for it myself."**

“I wonder how she has money herself,” Edward said.

“Well, it's possible that, because she's considered family to them, one of her friends took care of it,” Alice said.

**He didn't hear, having already headed back to the couch, and distracted by whatever game was on. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his behavior,**

“I wonder why she's rolling her eyes,” Emmett said.

“It's either because I assumed that she didn't have money, or because I was easily distracted by the game,” Charlie said.

**but put the card into my purse anyway. I'd split everything between this card and mine, putting the more expensive things on my card. I wasn't sure how much he had in his bank account, but I knew I could afford to get pricey food items on my card.**

**The shopping took no time at all, and I was back at the house pretty quickly.**

**"Hey, dad, could you come help me unload the truck," I said as I walked back into the house, putting my purse down, and heading back outside to get some bags.**

**"Sure," he said, following me. "Wow, how much did you get?"**

**"Everything needed," I said. "Particularly for tonight's dinner. Oh, and don't worry, I'll put it all away."**

**"Okay," he said, still looking wide-eyed at everything I'd gotten.**

“My fridge and cupboards will be filled to the brim for the first time ever,” Charlie said jokingly.

**As promised, once all the bags were inside, and I'd put everything away, I pulled out the ingredients for what I was going to make tonight. I decided to start out easy for him,**

“How nice of her,” Charlie said.

**choosing to have stake and potatoes for tonight. Once that was decided, I went back up to my room, not needing to start it for at least another five hours.**

**So, for those five hours were spent playing a game on the Wii that had been sent here.**

“She has a Wii?” Seth said, wide eye. “We have to visit.” He turned to Charlie. “Please, please, please?”

Everyone laughed at him.

“I'm sure we'll be coming by soon,” Sue said. “After all, we have yet to actually meet Bella. I'm sure that we can have a little meet and greet, at Charlie's house, since I have the feeling that she'd appreciate having the ability to disappear to her room afterward.”

**I was glad to see that they also had the foresight to send some games here for me to do so – particularly games that I would play. I made sure to set an alarm, since I would have forgotten about making dinner otherwise.**

**I could tell, as we ate, that Charlie liked what I'd made. I was glad to know, particularly since I would be doing a bit more elaborate meals later on. Like the previous night, I watched a movie until I felt tired and went to bed.**

“I wonder what movie she's watching exactly,” Jacob said, thinking of some of his favorite comedies. He wondered if she liked them as well.

**Sunday finally arrived. Logan did as well, while I was cutting up the lettuce for tonight's tacos. I finished doing that just as there was a knock on the door. Smiling, I put the knife down, turn the hear on the meat down, and hurried to the door, just as Charlie was opening it.**

**"Logan," I said walking forward. Charlie, who had most likely been about to ask who he was, seemed to get a look on his face that seemed to say 'this is that Logan guy you talked about?'**

“I'm almost afraid to know why my reaction is like that,” Charlie said, looking a bit apprehensive.

**I didn't blame him for his reaction. I'd never given him a picture of what Logan looked like, and the way I talked about him, I knew my father was thinking he'd be older.**

“Is he not older?” Charlie asked, looking confused.

**And, while Logan is a lot older than Charlie knew, physically, he looks like he's a bit under Charlie's age.**

“Oh,” Charlie said.

“So, basically, he has some good genes,” Jacob said

**"Dad, I'd like you to meet Logan. Logan, this is my father, Charlie," I said, making the introductions. "Please come in. I'm making tacos."**

“Nice hostess,” Seth said, chuckling.

**I hurried back to the kitchen after that, as I didn't want to leave the stove alone while it was on. The meat was done within another few minutes, and I walked back out of the room, not at all surprised to see Logan and Charlie there. I was, however, surprised to see them bringing in bags, and then I remembered that why Logan was driving my truck to me to begin with.**

“I guess she forgot about that,” Emmett said.

**I walked outside to grab a few bags myself, but they'd already brought them all in.**

**"Here's your keys," Logan said, tossing them to me as he came down the stairs, my father following behind him. I had to stifle a giggle as I noticed that my father seemed to be a bit out of breath from carrying the rest of my bags up the stairs.**

“Somehow, I think that means you need to get off the coach a bit more, Charlie,” Billy said.

**"Thanks," I said, gifting him with a small smile. "Come, it's time to eat."**

**The conversation that night was Charlie interrogating Logan, with me trying to stop it.**

“I don't think she really wants you to know certain things, and I have the feeling that Logan doesn't know what he's allowed and not allowed to say,” Jacob said.

**I particularly hated when Logan informed Charlie of how we met. I don't think that Charlie would have ever guessed it, and I had the feeling that, after hearing it, he could understand why I never said anything about it. After all, who would want your cop father to know that you'd been caught stealing from someone.**

“She what?!” Charlie said, looking surprised.

“I guess she didn't want that to be known,” Harry said.

**Luckily for me, Charlie didn't reprimand me; instead, he seemed to be slightly glad to know that Logan wasn't a child rapist or serial killer.**

“Hell yes, I am,” Charlie said, thinking about having a long talk with Bella when she got there. However, he realized that he couldn't do that, as he didn't know if he could mention these books to her or not. He kind of hoped that his book self would do it for him, though.

**Had I been willing to let Charlie know about my mutant abilities, I would have been able to calm and reassure him that nothing would have happened anyway. I would have been able to take care of myself. Not that I said that, and I gave a look towards Logan to let him know not to say anything about it, either.**

**Once we were all finished eating, I told Logan where to find the bathroom so that he could take a shower.**

**"So that's Logan," Charlie said. "I expected him to be a bit older."**

**"He's around your age," I lied. He was actually older, but I wasn't about to say that, because of the questions that were sure to follow if I did.**

**"How much did you get for the truck again?" I asked, changing the subject.**

**"Around seventy," he said. "Why?"**

**"Well, knowing Logan as I do, it would probably be best to get him ready to leave after his shower," I said. "Not only do we not really have room for him here, but he's technically the PE teacher at the Xavier school, and I don't think we should keep him here that long. Plus, knowing me, I'll end up wanting to talk to him all night, and, well, considering that I start school tomorrow, I don't think that would be a good idea. Plus, where exactly would he sleep. This couch isn't exactly comfortable, and there's no guest room."**

“I think she wants him gone, so you can't ask him anything else,” Billy said.

**I left off the most important part of my reasoning, though. I knew that Logan wouldn't want to stay here, even though he'd be loathed to leaving without spending some more time with me, because Logan had night terrors, ones that I doubted he'd want my father knowing about. I already knew that he hated the fact that I knew about them. But more than that, what he hated the most was that he perceived any being around him as a threat, a fact that could have gotten me killed, had I not 'borrowed' his mutant ability of healing.**

“What?!” Charlie said again,this time worried. He had almost lost his daughter, before he could meet her.

“I guess it's a good thing he won't be there, then,” Billy said. “Although, I wonder exactly how she almost died because of him.”

**"Okay, then I guess..." Charlie started to say.**

**"I'll talk to him, see if he wants to buy the truck from you," I interrupted. "If he does, you two can haggle out a price for it."**

**"Actually, you can do the haggling. The truck is yours, after all, so any money you get for it goes to you," he said. His tone brooked no argument.**

**"All right," I said, though I wasn't exactly happy about it. I decided to make it up in some way.**

“So, basically, she's going to make sure you get some use from whatever amount of money he gives her,” Jacob said. “Even if he only pays the seventy you paid for it to begin with.”

**"Oh, by the way, you didn't mention that you owned a motorcycle," Charlie said.**

“She's going to keep surprising me, isn't she?” he said, sighing. First, it mentions she's a mutant, the it mentions she's a witch, then he learns that she tried to steal from someone, then he learned she was almost killed, and now she has a motorcycle. He was almost afraid to know what else was going to come up.

**"Now, I would like it to be known that I don't like this fact, and that I would prefer that you not ride it while here."**

**"So basically I should let it rust," I said, giving him a look that said that wasn't going to happen. My look also said that I wasn't going to sell it either. I may make up for the fact that he needlessly spent seventy bucks for no reason, but that wasn't going to be what I paid for it.**

“So, she's basically saying that she's not going to give it up, in any way,” Billy said, looking at Charlie.

“And I'm not going to argue a lot, since I kind of don't have that authority over her,” Charlie said. “I mean, we're just getting to know each other. That'll have to come later.”

**"No, just...just don't ride it when it's raining, or the roads are icy," he pleaded. I gave him a nod of consent to his conditions. It wasn't like I was planning on doing either of those things anyway, so it wasn't a big deal to me.**

“I have the feeling that she probably knows road safety and things like that,” Carlisle said. “And I don't think she's stupid enough to do something to get herself killed. Plus, from the way she seems to act, there might be something else that we don't know. I mean, we know about the shield around her mind, but I get the feeling that's more a side ability, not her main one.”

**"I'll be moving it into the garage while I'm outside," I said.**

**"You might want to open the door then," he said. I nodded, and headed back into the kitchen, going through the side door that led into the garage. Opening the door, I took a look around, this really being the first time I'd come in here. There was a washing and drying machine in a cubby behind the door, along with the water heater and two freezers.**

“What do you need two freezers for?” Emmett asked.

“I go fishing a lot,” Charlie said. “I tend to bring it home with me.”

**A toolbox and several boxes were also in the room. Other than that, it was pretty empty.**

**"Hey," Logan said, startling me as I didn't hear him coming over the noise of the garage door opening. "Your father said you wanted to talk to me."**

**I nodded, leading him out towards the Chevy.**

**"What do you think of it?" I asked.**

**"It looks like it needs some work done to it," he said. I noticed that there was a light in his eye that suggested that he wanted to do said work.**

“So he likes fixing cars,” Jacob said. _And he'll probably do a better job than me, considering that he's older_ he thought.

**"It's loud, and doesn't go over fifty-five mph," I said. "However, it runs pretty good, and the radio works. Plus, you need a way home."**

**"Pawning it off on me," he said, giving me a smirk.**

**"Pawning, selling, whatever you want to call it," I said. "Dad bought it for me because I didn't mention that I owned a truck, nor did I think to tell him that you were bringing my truck here. He was offered it for free, but paid around seventy bucks for it."**

**"For this," he said. "It's a classic; whoever was selling should have tried to get at least a hundred fifty."**

There were a few raised eye-brows at that.

“I think he's probably talking about people who like to collect old cars like that,” Edward said. “And that hundred fifty is probably a hundred and fifty grand, since that's how much old cars like that tend to go for collectors.” He didn't mention that they would actually pay that for one that also looked in good condition, since it wasn't like the Blacks could afford to make that happen.

**"The person selling it is a friend of my father's," I said.**

**"Oh, that explains it," he said. Pulling out his wallet, he pulled out and counted several bills.**

**"Two hundred for it, and don't argue," he said. I frowned at him. "Give your father seventy of that, to repay him for what he paid, and keep the rest."**

**"He told me to keep it all," I muttered as I looked at the bills he'd given me, frowning some more as I counted that exact amount.**

“Somehow, I don't think she likes the fact that he just gives her a large amount without letting her try to lower it,” Alice said, while the Blacks were a bit wide eyed. 

“I guess you'll be keeping the truck, then,” Billy told Charlie.

“Since this Logan is taking it, I guess I will,” Charlie muttered back.

**"Then use seventy specifically for him," Logan said.**

“So, it looks like Logan has an idea of you still getting something for it anyway,” Jacob said.

**"Okay," I said, sighing. Folding the bills and sticking them in my pocket, I walked back over to my truck, pulling my bike off of it quite easily,**

“I wonder how much it weighs,” Seth said.

**and rolling it into the garage. He followed behind me.**

**"Well, let's go get the keys to your new ride," I said with false cheer. I didn't want him to leave quite yet, despite the fact that I knew that he should.**

**"Yeah, let's," he said quietly, probably feeling the same way as I was.**

“Considering that he's pretty much been her father the last ten or so years, it makes sense,” Charlie said, revealing what kind of connection there was between the two. His voice was kind of sad, knowing that she saw Logan more as her father than he himself.

**Closing the garage door, I let him enter the house first and we headed back to the living room. I handed him the keys to the Chevy, and said bye so that he could get on the road before it got any later. Charlie also said bye as well, and I watched out the window as Logan drove off.**

**Once I could now longer see the taillights of the Chevy, I headed back to the kitchen, putting away the leftovers and cleaning the dishes. Looking at the clock after that, I figured that, since I had to be up for school the next day, it would probably be a good idea to get ready to do so now.**

**"I'm going to take a shower and head to bed," I told Charlie as I passed by him. "Night."**

**"Night," he said.**

**I headed up the stairs after that, feeling knots forming in my stomach as I thought about school the next day.**

“She's starting to get really anxious, then,” Alice said.

“That's the end of the chapter,” Seth said, holding out the book. Before anyone else could say something, Angela held out her hand for it.

“I'll read next,” she said.

“Okay,” Seth said, handing it to her. She turned to the next chapter.


	4. First Day of School (Part I)

“ **First Day of School, Part I** ,” Angela read, confused. She wasn't the only one.

“What does it say 'Part I'? Jacob asked.

“If I guessed, it's probably because the day is situated into two chapters,” Edward said, though he wasn't completely sure.

**Sleep did not come easily to me. I laid in bed for an hour, hearing when Charlie decided to go to sleep, and still couldn't make myself fall asleep. It got to the point where I was wishing I'd been old enough – or, rather, in a place that wasn't a small town – to get a bottle of Baileys,**

“She drinks,” Charlie said, sighing. He'd just known that something else would come up, he'd just known it.

“All teenagers do,” Sam said. “Or, at least, most do. After all, they do tend to somehow find a way to get it, even when you try to stop it.”

**which had a helpful effect, when mixed with chocolate milk or hot cocoa, to help me sleep when I found myself unable to.**

“At least it doesn't sound as if she's a heavy drinker,” Emily said. “I mean, I have the feeling she only adds a minute amount of it to things, and just to help her sleep.”

Charlie nodded. That was a bit better, in his opinion.

**It was also helpful in keeping nightmares away as well, when it was needed. I was rather annoyed at my inability to sleep, finally resorting to take a Dreamless Sleep potion.**

“A potion?” Jacob said, snorting a bit. While he knew that she was a witch, the fact that there actually were potions that she could take kind of sounded funny to him a bit. Edward frowned at him. Obviously, he wouldn't be a good match for Bella, considering how he was acting. She'd need someone who would be able to handle the fact that she was a witch without thinking of things being funny, someone like him.

He mentally shook his head, no understanding why he was thinking like that. There was no way he could get with her. Not only because of the fact that she was human – a witch and mutant as well, but still human – but because she couldn't know what he was anyway. She deserved to be with someone who could really love her properly, without having to worry about the fact that they could kill her with a wrong move. She deserved to be with another human, one who would fit her better than he ever would.

**I hated having to take it. Not only did it taste disgusting, but, much like drugs, if I relied on it too much, I'd become addicted to more. It would also lose potency the more I had to use it.**

“So, it's like any drug that works well,” Carlisle said.

**At least I didn't have to take too much of it, and it did what I needed it to do, knocking me out right away.**

**I awoke to a thick fog outside my windows. I frowned, hating the feeling of claustrophobia that ran through me as the greyness pressed against the glass, giving the feeling that there was nothing but it. I resorted to closing the curtains that I'd accidentally left open, shivering in the cold air of my room. To make up for the lack of light that gave me, I turned on the lights in my room, making a stop at my mini fridge**

“It sounds as if she's in a college dorm room rather than a room in your house,” Sam said.

**to get a water bottle before heading into my closet. I was careful not to trip over the bags that were brought up the previous day.**

**I wasn't picky on what I wore, just grabbed a long-sleeved blouse and a pair of jeans. I decided to also wear wrist length gloves over my usual elbow and shoulder length ones.**

“So, she wears gloves a lot,” Alice said. “I think you might be right about her having another ability, Carlisle.'

**A pair of five inch heeled oxford shoes on my feet,**

“How cute,” Alice said.

**and I was pretty much ready. I just needed my jacket and bag. I also threw my ear phones on, seeing no reason not to. Ali Project's King Knight was the first song that played.**

“I have to ask 'who' again,” Jacob said.

“It's another Japanese artist, a group, actually,” Alice said.

“Oh,” Jacob said.

**Charlie wasn't there when I got downstairs, and I figured that he had already left. It was still a little too early for me to leave quite yet, and I was a bit hungry, so I had a bowl of cereal, wondered what color to paint the yellow cabinets, and took an in depth look at the pictures over the fireplace.**

“Do you know if you got rid of the pictures of Renée yet?” Billy asked him quietly. “I really don't think she'd be happy to see them, after all.”

“I got rid of most of them when I learned what she did,” Charlie assured him.

**Most of them were of me, the ones that I'd sent to Charlie, of which a set of my own copies of the same pics sat in a drawer of my desk. There were, however, a few of Charlie, and some people I figured as his friends. I recognized Cora and Waylon, but everyone else in those pictures weren't known to me, and the majority held the same two men, both with heavy darkly tanned skin. I wondered if one of them was this Billy Charlie mentioned before.**

“Yes, one of them will probably be me,” Billy said.

**The pictures that I hated, though, were the ones that held Renée in them. The first picture was of her holding me. I couldn't see her face, because the camera was more focused on me, and she was looking at me. However, in the second picture, that was of all three of us, Renee looked happy, but her eyes said otherwise.**

Charlie was determined not to look at anyone when that was read.

**The final picture was of her's and Charlie's wedding. As with the previous family one, her face was lying while her eyes spoke the truth.**

**I frowned, wondering if Charlie would mind or care if I put those ones out of sight.**

“No, not really,” Charlie said, though he looked a bit sad. He'd kept those ones up because they were of his favorite pictures, but if she wanted them gone, he'd do it.

**I eventually decided that it wasn't worth it. They were hidden enough as it was by all of the other pictures, and the only reason I found them was because I had decided to inspect every picture there. So long as I didn't go looking for them, I could just ignore them.**

**Still, seeing those pictures left me not wanting to stay in the house much longer, so I cleaned the bowl I used and donned my jacket. Grabbing my bag and truck keys, I headed outside, locking the door with the key that Charlie had handed to me the day I arrived. I waited in my truck for a few moments, letting it warm up as I hooked my I-Pod to the radio, letting the song Lost Northern Star by Tarja play before I pulled out of the driveway.**

“She really doesn't just stick to one specific genre, does she?” Alice said.

“It doesn't seem so,” Edward said, looking a bit fascinated by it. 

**Finding the school wasn't too hard. Even without Charlie having pointing it out to me last Thursday, I would have still been able to find it alone. It wasn't obvious that it was a school, though; only the sign, which declared it Forks High School, showed what it was.**

“Considering the fact that she hasn't actually been to a regular school before – at least, that's what it sounds like – then I'll have to say that I don't know if we can consider her opinion of if it's a real school or not,” Jacob said. While his school was actually smaller, it was set up much like the way Forks High was, and so he was willing to defend it if she wondered if it was a real school or not.

**The school itself looked like a collection of little houses, all with red roofs, that were connected to each other by covered walkways, most likely there to help keep people dry.**

“Yeah, they are,” Angela said.

**It was kind of hard to see it's actual size, there were so many trees and shrubs that blocked a good bit of it from my view. As I got closer, I could see more, and noticed that three of the buildings were a bit bigger than the others. I took those ones to be the office, Gym, and cafeteria, along with two separate parking lots and a several more little houses that I hadn't seen before.**

“You've got to love how she describes the classrooms being like,” Emmett said, laughing.

**It was definitely different compared to my other two schools.**

“Oh, is she going to say how those two school are like,” Alice asked, looking interested.

**The Xavier school was nothing more than a two story mansion where our classes were at and the faculty slept, surrounded by three story dorms that mostly resembled mansions themselves, and a large landscape.**

“The school's a mansion,” Jacob said, sounding impressed. “Exactly how did whoever run it get away with that.”

“Who knows,” Sue said.

**It too was surrounded by trees, but not that many.**

**Hogwarts, however, was a large and rather elaborate looking castle, with many towers and turrets, large grounds area, a lake, and a dark forest surrounding most of it, save for a single road that led to Hogsmeade, a magical only village that one could visit on certain weekends if they had their parents, or guardians, permission.**

“Okay, now Forks high is feeling rather insignifigant,” Angela said.

“You mean she actually had classes at a castle,” Alice said.

“I think that would explain why they don't have elevators there,” Jacob muttered.

**So, especially compared to the schools that I had attended, this school was indefinitely different from what I was used to.**

**I parked in front of the first large building I came to; as I had suspected, it was the office according to the sign next to the door. I had the feeling that I wasn't supposed to park here,**

“She's not,” Edward said.

**but I figured that it would be okay while I went into the office and took care of any business I would need to do. I stepped unwillingly from my now toasty truck, heading straight for the door in a quick movement. I paused for a moment to take a deep breath before opening it and stepping inside.**

“Now it's time to see what she thinks of the office,” Emmett said.

**I was a bit surprised at how brightly lit and warm it was inside. The office – at least, the part that I could see – was kind of small. It was had a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, and a big clock ticking loudly. Pants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. An 'L' shaped counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to it's front, cut into the room, leading to another door and hallway on the side I was on.**

**Behind the counter were three closely cramped desks and another hallway. A large, red-haired woman wearing glasses manned one of the desk.**

“Mrs. Cope,” the Cullen children and Angela all said.

**She was wearing a purple T-shirt, making me feel a little overdressed. I stepped closer to the counter, looking at the desk she was manning to see if there was a nameplate, and the red-haired woman looked up.**

“ **Can I help you?” she asked. She sounded friendly, which helped make me less nervous.**

“ **I'm Isabella Petrova, Charlie Swan's daughter,” I said, adding the last part in case she was confused. While I knew that my father had enrolled me, a part of me had feared that he might have used the last name I was born with instead of the one that was my legal last name. It appeared that he didn't remember that little tidbit; that, or he actually hadn't said my full name, and they just assumed it was be Swan.**

“I didn't mention the full name, just said that my daughter Isabella was coming here, and that I'd come to help enroll her in school,” Charlie said, blushing. “However, I did put her actual name on the forms, so they should have her as that.”

“I think Mrs. Cope only really takes care of doing the schedules, and she does that by hand, without looking at the papers, unless she needs to see their grades in order to put them in the right class,” Edward said. “She really doesn't pay attention to names all that much, which can cause some problems.”

He was, of course, talking about what had happened with Jasper and Rosalie when they had first moved there. Because the two were a part of the Cullen family, Mrs. Cope had put them down and Jasper and Rosalie Cullen, not realizing that they were actually more like foster children than adopted ones, and were actually Mrs. Cullen's niece and nephew. That had been a bit of a disaster when they realized it.

“She is nice, though,” Alice said. _And she was very apologetic, too, when she realized the mistake_ Alice thought to Edward. He tilted his slightly, just enough for her to knew that he conceded to her point.

**A light of awareness flashed through the woman's eyes when I mentioned who my father was. As I had expected, I was a topic of gossip. I wondered what the main thoughts everyone was having about me were, particularly since I didn't know what Charlie had mentioned about my lack of visits. The only think I figured I could assume going through their minds was that the chief's daughter was home at last.**

_Some think that_ Edward thought. _There are also some who don't believe she should be here, and others who assume that she is just like her mother._ Those who thought that Bella was just like her mother were the ones who assumed that Bella was...loose. Of course, the ones who were thinking that were really the ones who were like that themselves, the prime suspect being Mrs. Mallory, Lauren Mallory's mother. And, from what Edward had been able to pick up, that was a strong case of like mother, like daughter.

Angela, who knew what Lauren and her mother had been saying about Bella, couldn't help but have some small satisfaction in knowing that she was about to be proven wrong, since it was obvious that Bella wasn't like what Lauren had been saying she'd be like at all. So long as the fact that Bella was a mutant wasn't known to Lauren, everything would be all right.

“ **Um, I actually have you down as Swan,” she said. I sighed.**

“ **Can it be fixed quickly?” I asked. “I'd rather not go to jail.”**

“Would she?” Seth asked.

“Yes,” Charlie said. “Legally, she is Isabella Petrova. Unless she changes it back, that is what she not only has to be referred to as, but legal documents have to bare that as her name as well.”

“ **Of course,” she said, nodding her head as she did just that. Then, she printed out and handed me my new schedule, also giving me a map of the school and another piece of paper. She spent several minutes highlighting the best routes to my classes, as well as explaining that I was to have my teachers sign the piece of paper she gave me, and that I was to bring it back at the end of the day.**

“I remember having to do that,” Angela said. “It was rather annoying.”

The Cullen children all nodded their heads.

**The only part of that I really listened to was the latter, and that was mostly because I had the feeling that it was how they kept students from skipping out on their first day.**

“Exactly,” Alice muttered.

**It was a pretty smart plan, really, a way of making sure students didn't skip classes that they'd rather not have.**

**Saying bye to the woman – who mentioned that her name was Mrs. Cope – I stepped outside. It was then that I realized that I didn't ask where students were to park.**

“It shouldn't be to hard to figure out,” Emmett said. “Particularly since students will probably have started to arrive then.”

**Luckily for me, the other students had begun to arrive, so I was able to follow them to the student parking lot. As I got there, I immediately knew that my truck was going to stand out. Most of the cars here were older, more like the Chevy that Charlie had gotten me. The only car that could be considered newer was a shiny silver Volvo, and it stood out.**

Rosalie looked slightly smug. She had been the one who insisted that they not get a car that doesn't stand out, not wanting to have to deal with the fact that it wouldn't go fast. At least, that's how she had the others on her side. However – though only Edward knew – her real reason for not wanting an older car was because she refused to not be allowed to stand out. 

**I parked in the first spot available, turning the engine off once I was situated. I didn't immediately get out. Instead, I took a look at my schedule, noticing immediately that, like this school, it would be different from what I was used to.**

“How?” Emmett asked.

**It appeared that I would have every class daily, a new concept for me, as it wasn't like that at either of the other two schools I went too.**

“Okay, what other difference is there to her usual schools,” Seth asked.

**It left me wondering just how homework was done while here.**

“Apparently, she either gets a lot of homework at the other schools, or very little,” Jacob said.

**Then, I took a quick glance at the map, memorizing it as best I could, before throwing it into my bag. I took another deep breath, suddenly nervous. _I can do this_ I thought, trying to dispel the nervousness that gripped me. _No one is going to bite me_.**

_We'll try not to_ Emmett though, knowing that it would be best if he didn't say that out loud. With the wolves there, he didn't think that they would realize that he was just joking as he said it.

Unknowingly to him, The wolves were thinking about the same brainwave as he was, and some of them were thinking about it in a joking way – namely, Seth was.

**With that thought, and after making sure I had everything I would need, I stepped out of my truck. I kept my face down as I walked towards the school, only looking up when necessary, in order to keep from bumping into others.**

“Yeah, I think that bumping into someone wouldn't help her if she wants to remain as anonymous as possible,” Jacob said.

**My plain black jacket didn't seem to stand out a whole lot, though I could feel people staring at me.**

“They probably saw her when she stepped out of her car,” Embry said.

**Luckily, I found my first class rather easily,**

“Not really all that hard to get lost in the school,” Angela said

**and followed two unisex raincoats through the door.**

**The room was small, with short bookshelves against the wall under the window, and around thirty desks set in six rows of five, facing a larger desk at the front of the room. A podium stood to the side of that desk.**

“And almost all the room are like that,” Alice said. “Only the science rooms, Gym, and a few other electives are different.”

**The teacher was sitting at his desk, watching the door. I noticed that the two people I followed in had hung their coats on a long row of hooks. Copying their actions, I studied them for a moment.**

“I wonder who they are,” Alice said.

“Well, if she mentions a description of them, it should be easy to tell,” Angela said, looking at her. “And it also depends on which class she's in right now as well.”

**They were two girls, one a porcelain-colored blonde and the other a pale-skinned brunette.**

The Forks students were all running through their lists of who it might be, Angela going a bit slower than the others, since they had better memories of her.

**As I had suspected, my skin wouldn't be standing out too much, though, to my dismay, I noticed that it was still slightly lighter than theirs were.**

**I walked towards the teacher's desk, observing him. He was a tall, balding man whose nameplate identified him as Mr. Mason.**

“So she's in English,” Angela said.

“It's probably Lauren Mallory and Stephanie Malora,” Alice said. “They both have English for homeroom and first period and they usually travel together to class, since Lauren has to drive Stephanie to school.”

Charlie's lip curled at the mention of Lauren. She was one of the more problem children at the school, though, considering who her mother was – her father was a no show, from what he knew – it wasn't all that surprising. Mrs. Mallory was considered a bad influence and not someone you'd invite to a society party, and her daughter, Lauren, was quickly following in her mother's footsteps.

**He gawked when I introduced myself – not an encouraging response – and stared at the white streak in my hair.**

“I wonder how many people are going to stare at it,” Emmett said.

“Probably quite a few,” Angela said. “It's not really something we see every day, after all.”

“True,” Emmett conceded.

**However, he signed my slip, handed me a reading list, and sent me to a seat in the back of the room without making me introduce myself**

“Which probably has her happy, though I doubt people really need the introduction,” Angela said.

“Yeah, the minute she headed to the teacher's desk, she would have gotten attention,” Edward agreed.

– **though it didn't really matter, as the other student's attention had been caught, and they were all trying to stare at me. The fact that he had done that raised him up a bit in my opinion.**

“I guess she likes that act that he hadn't tried to get attention stuck on her is why she said that,” Jacob said.

“Most likely,” Charlie said.

**Despite the fact that I was sitting in the back, the other students still found a way to look at me after the class started. I kept my eye on the reading list that he'd given me while listening to him. The list was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner.**

“The usual, then,” Carlisle said, having seen a list of required reading several years ago.

**I'd read all the books before, several years ago when the Xavier class had required it.**

“Those books are not usually done until high school, though,” Jacob said. “I mean, that's what I've heard.”

“Well, if I'm thinking right, the Xavier school is particularly advance in it's studies,” Carlisle said. “I'm not actually all that surprised that they'd already have done something like that before. The question is when did they do it, though.”

**It was comforting that I knew the books, but boring in that it wouldn't be anything new.**

“I wonder what she would have done at the school, then,” Jacob said. “I mean, if she's in high school, that I have to wonder just what books she'd be reading.”

“I don't know,” Carlisle said, shrugging. “The school doesn't actually broadcast what it teaches, just the scores of it's students.”

“Really?” Jacob said.

“Yes,” Carlisle mentioned. “Of course, any school can do that as well. It's a way to know which school to go to if you live in an area with choices.”

**I figured that it was a good thing I'd brought all of my old essays with me. It would only take a bit of sprucing up, and I could reuse them,**

There were some snorts at that.

“I better not ever see her doing this,” Charlie said, knowing that there really was no way he could actually forbid her from doing it. The essays were already hers, and, if she could reuse one, then he couldn't get on her case for it. That didn't mean, of course, that he wouldn't get on her case for cheating if he did see her doing it.

**unless Mr. Mason surprised me by asking for something I hadn't encountered before.**

_That's probably going to be doubtful_ Edward thought. Based on his own experience, the essays rarely ever changed.

**The class seemed to go by rather quickly, until the bell rang, signaling that class was over. As I was standing up to leave, an Asian boy with hair as black as an oil slick appeared by my side.**

“That sounds like Eric,” Angela said.

**I started slightly, not expecting him to move so fast, and held back a frown as I looked him over. He seemed to be like the overly helpful chess club type.**

“He's not like that, though,” Angela said.

“He does tend to see like it a bit, though,” Alice told her, having experienced it herself the day of her first school day at Forks.

“ **You're the new girl, Isabella Swan, right?” he asked.**

“ **It's Isabella Petrova, actually,” I said. “I prefer to be called Bella though.”**

**Everyone still in the room – which was most of the class – turned towards us.**

_Nosy people_ Edward thought, shaking his head.

**I held back a huff as I hurried out of the room. The guy followed me.**

“ **Well, Bella, I'm Eric Yorkie, the eyes and ears of this place,” he said. “Um, anything you need: tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on, I'm your man.”**

“Somehow, I don't think that's going to work all that well, with the way Bella here has been described,” Edward said.

**I frowned.**

“ **I'm more of the suffer in silence type of girl,” I said. Like what happened in the classroom, everyone around us in a four-foot radius turned towards us. Ignoring them once more, I kept a watch of Eric's face, hoping that I didn't hurt his feelings. I really didn't want to deal with hurt feeling right now.**

“Oh, how nice she says that,” Alice said, laughing a bit. 

“She's not so much worried about hurting his feelings because she'd hate to do that, it's because she doesn't want to deal with them,” Jacob said, also laughing.

“I don't that Eric will be all that hurt, though,” Edward said. “He's planning an exposé on Bella.”

“I don't think she's going to like that all that much,” Seth said. No one really wondered how Edward had known that, for Angela's face showed that it was true, so they just assumed that it was a known thing around the school. Angela, however, though she wasn't looking suspiciously at him, was wondering how he knew that. Only herself and Eric knew about it, because it was just a knew idea that she'd come up with after the last teen drinking article they'd been forced to write after not having any idea of what to run.

**Strangely enough, however, the smile on Eric's face widened.**

“ **Good headline for the feature,” he said.**

“ **Feature?” I asked, completely confused, and a little unhappy. I really didn't like the sound of that...**

“Yeah, it really doesn't look like she's going to go for that,” Seth said. Angela frowned a bit. She was really hoping that Bella wasn't against it. She was really out of ideas of what to write, after all – Jessica and Lauren were always shooting down any other ideas she might have.

“ **I'm the head of the school paper, and you're news, babe,” he said. _Oh no I'm_ not I thought to the first part. I clenched a fist around the strap of my bag, trying to hold back from hitting him when I heard the second part of what he said. I wasn't his _babe._**

“So, it appears that she doesn't want to be called 'babe',” Emmett said, imagining what it would look like if Bella did hit Eric. He had to admit that, with the way she looked, she'd most likely look funny doing it.

“ **Whoa, whoa, whoa,” I said, holding up my hands once I was sure that I wouldn't hit him, and putting a look that seemed to suggest that I was begging a bit.**

“I wonder if he'll like seeing that,” Emmett said. Edward had to hold back a growl at hearing that.

“ **Okay, first off, don't call me babe, and second, please don't put me in the paper. I really don't want any more attention drawn to myself.” Not to mention, I couldn't really tell them anything about myself, not without lying about most of it.**

“Yeah, I don't think letting others know that your a mutant and a witch is a good thing,” Alice said.

“ **Whoa, chillax,” he said. “All right, no feature. Are we cool?”**

“He didn't mention about not calling her babe, though,” Jasper pointed out.

“I doubt he will, though,” Angela commented. “He's not so thick that he'll continue calling someone something that they don't want to be called.”

“ **Yeah,” I said, putting my hands back down and digging into my bag for my schedule.**

“ **So, what's your next class?” he asked.**

**Government with Jefferson in building six,” I recited as I put the schedule back in place.**

Alice frowned. She's originally was going to have that class, but had it changed to a different time, so that she was closer to Jasper during second period – mostly as a precaution since every one of Jasper's class was either with one of the others, or near one of the others, mostly her and Edward, since the two of them would be able to know before it happened. However, now, she was kind of wishing that she had stayed in that period; she'd love to be the first of the family to meet Bella.

**Unfortunately, it left me without something to look at, and there was really no safe place to look,**

“Probably because everyone is looking at her,” Emily reasoned.

**for curious eyes were set all around me.**

“ **I'm heading to building four, I could show you the way...” Eric offered. I frowned, not sure if I should accept his help or not, then shrugged, figuring that it wouldn't really matter all that much.**

“He's probably just follow her anyway,” Rosalie said.

“Most likely,” Angela agreed.

**While I doubted I would get lost in this school, I really couldn't think of a way to tell Eric no, not without sounding like a bitch about it.**

“So, she'll most likely just let him lead,” Edward murmured.

**So, I let him lead me to my next class.**

“Looks like you were right,” Alice told him.

“ **So, this is probably a lot different than where you lived before, isn't it?” Eric said.**

“Most likely,” Jacob said. Then, he paused for a moment. “Where does she live?”

“Arizona,” Angela said promptly. “At least, that's where everyone is assuming she lives.”

“It's not Arizona,” Charlie said. “It's New York.”

“Oh,” Angela said, blushing a bit.

“It's not your fault,” Charlie told her. “They did go to live in Arizona at one point, so it's not like you're completely wrong. Plus, I do remember Renée always wanted to live in Arizona, so it's most likely that people assumed that's where she went after leaving with Bella.”

Angela nodded.

“So, where does she live?” Angela asked.

“She'll probably say in the book if someone mentions her living in Arizona,” Charlie said, wanting to get back to the book.

**I kind of didn't want to answer him; several people were definitely walking close enough that they could eavesdrop on any conversation I had.**

“She most likely will, though,” Seth said. “Particularly if someone does mention her living in Arizona.” He didn't want to admit that he had overheard his father talking to his mother a few days ago about what Renée had done to Bella. Because of what he heard, he had the feeling that Bella wouldn't like knowing that she was said to be living in the same place her mother wanted to live in.

“ **I mean, different from Arizona, anyway,” he added. I almost stopped in my tracks, wondering where he got the idea that I was living in Arizona. Then, I realized that I had mentioned to Charlie that was where Renee had first had us living,**

“So she did live in Arizona at one point,” Jacob said.

**right up to the year that we'd moved to Richmond, Virginia when I was six.**

“Just a long time ago,” Jacob added.

**I didn't have a clue of where she went after that, since it wasn't much longer before she'd thrown me out of the house with the words not to both trying to find her.**

Charlie frowned, but then realized that it was probably her way of saying how Renée had left at that boarding school she'd been left at. However, a part of him was wondering if there was more to that. Bella was rather closed mouth when talking about Renée, and, besides, it was probably that she somehow knew that he wouldn't have taken it well to know what actually happened...

“ **Um, actually, I lived between New York and Scotland,” I told him.**

“Scotland?” Jacob said.

“I do believe that's where Hogwarts is located,” Carlisle said.

“ **While different from New York, it's not that much different from where I lived in Scotland, just a bit more rainy.”**

“That is true,” Carlisle said.

“ **I thought you lived in Arizona?” he said.**

“ **No, not really. I lived there very early in my life, but I mostly lived in New York,” I said.**

“And the only time she lives in Scotland is for school, right?” Jacob asked.

“I do believe that's right,” Charlie said. He'd been told that she'd gotten into an elite school in Scotland before. Of course, she had left out the fact that the school was actually a magic school, but then, chances were, he wouldn't have believed her anyway.

“ **Why'd you live between New York and Scotland?” he asked.**

“ **Oh, several of my friends were invited to a boarding school in Scotland,” I said. “They refused to go without the rest of my friends, so we were all invited as well. Other than summer break, it really wasn't worth coming home for Christmas or Easter holiday, so I stayed there the entire school year. Since the school year is nine months out of the year, I lived there for most of the year, therefore living between Scotland and New York.”**

“That's an interesting way of putting it,” Carlisle said.

“ **Really,” he said. “That sounds interesting.” I could tell that he honestly thought that, and could see that he wished he could put the information in the paper.**

“Of course, since he's already promised that he wouldn't do it, he won't,” Angela said. She'd known Eric for years, and she knew that, when asked not to do something, he wouldn't, no matter how much he wished he could.

**I was glad to see that I was right in believing him when he said he wouldn't do a feature on me.**

“ **It was,” I said.**

“ **Did it rain in Scotland a lot?” he asked.**

“ **No,” I said. “It would be cloudy a good portion of the time, and it would snow a lot during the winter months, but, for the rest of the time, it was quite sunny.”**

“That's true,” Carlisle said – he'd lived there for a while, before realizing that it wasn't the best place for him to do.

**We reached building six at this point. I was slightly surprised, as I hadn't expected him to actually walk me all the way to the door, just show me the way once we hit building four. It kind of didn't make sense for him to do so, since he would just have to backtrack to his class again.**

“He was probably having a good time talking to her,” Angela said. “And he probably has a crush on her as well.”

“ **Well, bye,” I said, turning towards him a bit. I frowned when I saw that his face adopted a rather familiar look, one that I'd seen on the faces of several male students at Hogwarts.**

“Yeah, it seems he has a crush on her,” Alice said. Edward silently growled, not liking that. Then, he wondered why he didn't care for that little fact. Jasper, who noted his emotions, looked at him from the corner of his eye, wondering why he was feeling that way.

**It was the face that suggested that they would love to be something more than friends with me. I held back a grimace. I really didn't want to deal with that. Getting rid of admirers wasn't a task I relished much, mostly because most guys were just too hard headed to understand that I didn't want to date them.**

There were some snorts at that.

“So, it's not that she worries about hurting their feelings, not, she just can't stand guys who are idiots and don't get that she wants nothing to do with them, in that way, anyway,” Seth said, shaking her head.

**As for the small population that weren't, well, they were usually the ones that were nice and made me feel bad about turning them down.**

“Ah, she knows how to tell between the groups, though I think she might be a little unfair about the whole nicer population being small,” Emily said.

“Not really,” Angela said. “Most of the guys at school are hard headed. There are very few who are not.”

“Oh,” Emily said.

“ **Yeah, bye,” he said. “Oh, good luck with the rest of your classes. Who knows, perhaps we'll have some others together.” He sounded rather hopeful.**

“They probably do,” Edward said. “It's a very slim chance that they won't.”

**In all truth, I couldn't see him being really wrong to hope. In a small school like this, it was very likely that we would have some classes the same. So, I gave him a vague smile, and walked into the classroom.**

**Like Mr. Mason's room, this one was set up in the same way. I once again walked up to the teacher – an older grandmotherly type woman –**

“She's one of the really nice teachers,” Alice said.

**to get my slip signed. She didn't goggle at me, instead greeting me warmly and handing me a copy of the book I would need for this class. She also pointed me to a seat in the back of the class. I ended up next to a girl who, before the bell rang, introduced herself as Sylvia Bennett.**

“Sylvia's not too bad,” Angela said. “She can be a bit nosy, but she is a nice girl, over all.”

Edward didn't speak, though he did agree with Angela's words, to a point. While Sylvia was nice, she was also one of the kinkiest minds he'd ever listened to – and, considering the fact that he'd listened to millions of minds, that was saying something.

**The class didn't go by as fast, though that was probably because Government was one of the classes that I'd always been bad in.**

“I doubt it's that bad, though,” Jacob said. “I mean, she sounds like she's a freaking genius, so...”

**Thankfully, the class itself wasn't too bad – we just had to read the chapter and answer the questions at the end, as well as some questions on a work sheet that Mrs Jefferson had made, which ended up being our homework to finish when the bell did ring.**

“I wonder if she managed to finish it or not,” Seth said.

**There was a fifteen minute break between my second and third classes. I ended up talking to Sylvia during that time, answering most of the same questions that Eric had ask me. Sylvia seemed to be nice, and generally interested in the answers to the questions she asked. However, I didn't trust her a whole lot, since she could be faking being nice.**

“That is true,” Alice said.

“I don't think she'd be like that,” Angela said, though she didn't look too certain. Sylvia wasn't among the group of girls that she sat with, so there was no way for her to know for certain.

**I would see if she stayed that way as the days went by.**

“That's probably the best thing to do,” Seth said.

**My next class was Trigonometry, and I immediately hated Mr. Varner, who was an older teacher who looked like he had a severe scowl permanently fixed to his face.**

“That is true,” Alice said. 

“He hates all of us,” Edward said.

“That's true,” Angela said, having seen his actions toward Alice, whom she had the class with.

“Why?” Charlie asked.

“He doesn't like the fact that we do good on his test,” Alice said. “He can't imagine that we actually know this stuff, and always accuses us of cheating.”

 _Not that he's completely wrong_ Alice thought. _After all, we kind of do cheat, because we've done the tests for years, so getting a bad grade on it isn't all that easy._

Edward, who heard her, was hard press not to acknowledge it.

**He was, so far, the only teacher who made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself when I went to get my sheet signed, as if this wasn't high school but elementary school.**

_Oh, I don't think that's why he does it_ Alice though, knowing of his perchance to have female students introduce themselves at the front of the class. She remembered hearing how he'd had Rosalie do that when he was teaching a sophmore math class two years ago. Because they'd come two months after school had started, Rosalie was forced to introduce herself to the class, something that, when she found out that neither Jasper or Emmett had to do the same thing. Mr. Varner had learned really quickly that she hadn't liked it when she used her knowledge about cars to ruin his for three months straight.

**Of course, as I felt his gaze on my arse,**

“Her what?” Jacob asked, confused.

“Her behind,” Sue told him, while Charlie scowled deeply. 

“It's the British English way of saying it,” Carlisle added.

“Why is she thinking of it like that?” Seth asked.

“Probably because, even though she lived in America most of her life, Hogwarts is, I believe, a school for British wizards, and some of the phrases used there are bound to stick,” Carlisle said.

“Oh,” Seth said.

**it was easy to understand why he did so.**

**Then, when I did introduce myself, he interrupted me, starting an argument with me that I should lie about my name.**

“Oh, no,” Charlie said. “Because I didn't stress that her name was legally Petrova...”

“He'll have it down as Swan, which will confuse him when she introduces herself as a Petrova instead,” Billy finished.

“Somehow, I don't think that Mr. Varner is going to take that all that well, and will probably embarrass himself because of it,” Sam said.

**I just looked at him and told him that he should assume anything is it made him look like an ass,**

“Blunt,” Alice said, while everyone else snorted.

**and then pulled out my driver's license, which showed my name being Petrova instead of Swan.**

**He still argued, saying that my license was a fake,**

“Unless he knows how licenses look in New York, since that's most likely where she got it, then he can't say if it's fake or not,” Charlie said.

**and that I should be ashamed of myself for carrying a fake license around, considering who my father was. He kept going on and on about it. Finally, I told him to call the office, and he would see that I was right and he was wrong. I even invited him to call my father. He called my father first, his face going pale as my father –**

“I'm most likely going to tell him, firmly, that you are indeed a Petrova by law, and that he shouldn't say otherwise, because I won't have thought about the fact that I should have made sure that it was known beforehand,” Charlie said.

**who I could hear on the phone – told him that I wasn't a Swan but a Petrova by law, and that Mr. Varner should already know this without having to be asked. His call to the office explained why he hadn't been aware of it at the moment.**

**Much to his shame, the whole class had stayed quiet during all this, and broke out in quiet laughter when he was defeated.**

“Considering that he doesn't sound all that popular, I'm not surprised,” Jacob said.

**It was obvious that Mr. Varner wasn't all that popular. I was given a seat in the front of the class, where he could glare and shoot dirty looks at me easily. I got the feeling that I was now on his shit list, a feeling that increased as he purposely kept asking me questions on his subject.**

“Which will probably irritate him if she gets every answer right,” Edward said, knowing how it felt – Mr. Varner did it to him as well.

**I was thankful that I was a bit better at this subject than I was in Government, as I wouldn't have had the pleasure of proving that I knew the answers to his questions and making him grit his teeth when I answered them correctly.**

“Somehow, I almost get the feeling that she's enjoying irritating the man,” Emily said.

“You're not the only one,” Alice said.

**If it wasn't for the fact that my eyes never strayed from his, he probably would have accused me of cheating and try and give me detention. As it was, he tried to refused to sign my sheet, and it was only the fact that I mentioned that both my father and Mrs. Cope knew I'd been in his class that got him to do so.**

“True, though the others in the class would have stuck up for her as well, if only to get on her good side,” Alice said.

“And because it would irritate him,” Edward added.

**I left that class knowing that he was pretty much an enemy to me, and hoped that I didn't have to deal with his pigheadedness every day.**

“It's very likely that she will,” Emmett said.

**My next class was History, my second favorite class in general. Unfortunately, like Mr. Varner, this teacher seemed to have a stick up her arse.**

“So, two bad teachers back to back,” Alice said. “Lovely.”

**Miss Lemech was a thin, drab looking woman whose face looked like it never showed a smile in her life.**

“As far as I know, it hasn't,” Charlie said, only to have his eyes widen and look shock at what he said. The others laughed at him.

**When I came up and handed her the sheet to sign, she curled her lips in a sneer as she signed her name then also made me introduce myself. Like Mr. Varner, she argued that I shouldn't lie about my name – however, unlike Mr. Varner, though she sneered at me again, she didn't continue to argue after seeing my license,**

“She did live in New York for a year, so she's probably familiar with what the way a license from there should look,” Charlie said.

**and I was allowed to sit a bit further back from her.**

**However, other than her general attitude, what made me really dislike her was the condescending way she treated the other students.**

“She does think she's better than anyone else,” Jasper said, thinking about how it was when he was in her class the previous year.

**I particularly hated how she treated the girl two seats to the right of me, Elisha Munday.**

“Elisha's really nice,” Angela said, knowing this for a fact because they both sat at the same table. Edward had to agree – Elisha's mind was one of the nicer ones to listen to.

**I finally snapped when she implied that Elisha was an idiot for not knowing something.**

Charlie was shaking his head, not at what Bella was about to do, but Miss Lemech's actions. Just because someone didn't know the answer didn't mean that they were an idiot, nor were they supposed to act as though they were better than others.

**When she asked Elisha the question again, I answered.**

“Miss Lemech isn't going to like that,” Jasper said, though he sounded delighted, knowing what was most likely coming up.

**When she sarcastically thanked me for answering the question while calling me Ms. Munday, I told her 'your welcome'. This seemed to set off a chain reaction in her, and she, like Mr, Varner, asked me questions of historically important dates, and telling me to stick to the year only after I said the month and date of the first few. This went on for quite a while, with the other students watching like it was a tennis match, until she finally asked about when the Korean war ended. She tried to say that I was wrong, and had one of the other students look it up. Elisha was the one to find it first, and Miss Lemech was stumped when Elisha read, with great relish in her voice, the same year I'd told Miss Lemech.**

“Of course Elisha would,” Angela said. “Considering the fact that Miss Lemech always gets on her case, being able to tell her that she's wrong would be a great triumph for her.”

**The rest of that class was spent with Miss Lemech pouting at her desk while glaring daggers at me. The other students were talking amongst themselves, many of them congratulating me me stumping her. It didn't surprise me that she was just as well liked as Mr. Varner was. Elisha came up to me personally to introduce herself, and talked to me a bit before Eric, who was in this class with me, came to sit next to me.**

“And probably interrupted a nice discussion,” Alice said.

**Though he talked to me, I mostly ignored him, choosing instead to look at the faces of the other people. I recognized that most of them were in my previous three classes. I didn't recognize their names, though.**

**For the most part, those whose name's I did were people who had been brave enough to introduce themselves to me, which was a very small amount. In fact, I could count on one had how many people had done so. Everyone else seemed to just eavesdrop on any conversation I had.**

“Sounds as if they're either just cowards, or just want something to gossip about, but don't want to seem too intrusive,” Seth said.

“ **So, Bella, what was that school you went to in Scotland like?” Eric asked. The question pierced itself through my brain, gaining my attention. I thought for a moment, and then, with careful details, told him about it. I lied a lot, though, when he asked about the classes. After all, I couldn't exactly tell him that they were magic classes. So, instead, I used the classes that I had at the Xavier school – the ones that I took during summer so that I didn't fall behind on my non-magical studies – as an idea of what the classes at Hogwarts were like.**

“She did summer school,” Jacob said. “Why?”

“Well, since Hogwarts is a school of magic, it's very likely that they didn't do the regular studies that normal people do, and I have the feeling that she didn't want to completely leave the normal world, as going to Hogwarts would have probably caused,” Carlisle said. “After all, if they don't have any non-magical classes, then they must expect a person to stay completely in the wizarding world.” _Which isn't a good thing, unless the British Wizarding World has changed, for the better_ he thought to himself, remembering how it was. Edward, who was listening in, had to stop himself from reacting to what he was reading from Carlisle.

**I was lucky that he didn't ask about what the Xavier school was like – then again, I hadn't said anything about it being a school, which would explain why he didn't ask. As it was, I simply said that the schools I went to when I was living solely in New York was much like any other elementary school. So, basically, I lied. A lot.**

**At least no one realized it, or called me out on the fact.**

“Somehow, if she lived in the wizarding world, she probably had to learn to lie well, if only so that she didn't slip and say something that she wasn't supposed to,” Carlisle said. Everyone was hanging on his words – he was, truthfully, the only one who knew of the wizarding world, as he hadn't even told his family about it. However, he had nothing else to say about at the moment, and Angela, realizing this, continued with the book

**My last class before lunch was gym. The teacher – a rather nicely buffed man called Coach Clapp – gave me the option of staying out for today's lesson after he signed my slip. I thought about it, particularly seeing that I didn't have the right shoes for it, but decided to participate instead. After all, the girls half of the class was to do volleyball, which is one of the few sports I like to play. So long as I didn't have to run, I'd be fine, though he did seem a bit doubtful in letting me play in my heels.**

“I can see why,” Alice said. _After all, she's not a vampire, so it's not like she can play a perfect game in those heels. Of course, as it's volleyball, then I have the feeling that she won't be moving much._

Edward had to keep from frowning at her. Just because Bella wasn't a vampire didn't mean that she couldn't play in heels.

**And I was right. I did hold back a bit so not to send the ball cantering through the wall or into someone's face. In fact, I mostly stayed near the back, helping my team to win the game. Unfortunately, I accidentally hit the ball wrong towards the end of the game – though it didn't make much of a difference, because my team was ahead of the other one. I winced a bit as the ball hit the back of some blond-haired kid.**

“I hope she didn't hit it too hard,” Edward said. He could tell, from what she said, that she was a bit stronger than the average human, if she had to hold back a bit.

**I saw him flinch as the ball did so, his hand coming up to rub where it hit as he turned towards us. His eyes immediately focused on me, giving me a once over. Like with Eric, I could see that he liked what he saw. Unlike with Eric, his 'appreciation' made me want to go and find the bulkiest jacket I could, and hide within it.**

“I think it might be Mike,” Angela said. “I know he has Gym before lunch, as Jessica couldn't stop talking about it; he's blond, and he tends to hit on any girl he considers hot.”

**He swaggered over.**

“ **I'm sorry,” I said as he got closer. “I didn't mean to hit you with the ball.”**

“ **No, no, that's okay,” he said, an eager looking smiling crossing his face as he stopped in front of me. “Isabella Swan, right?”**

“ **It's Petrova, not Swan,” I said, repeating it for what felt like the fiftieth time today. “And I prefer to be called Bella.”**

“ **Yeah,” he said. “Hey, I'm Mike Newton.”**

“Looks like you were right,” Seth said.

“ **Nice to meet you,” I said, lying through my teeth once more.**

“I don't think she cares for him,” Jacob said. He couldn't help but wonder if he might have a chance with her, something that had Edward restraining himself, for he'd been about to growl at him.

“ **Yeah, yeah,” he said.**

**Before anything else could be said, a brown haired girl who had been watching as Mike came up to talk to me appeared.**

“It's probably Jessica,” Angela said.

“ **She's got a great spike, huh?” the brown haired girl said. The look on her face as she gazed at Mike was slightly pathetic.**

“Jessica wears her heart on her sleeve for him, but he mostly ignores her,” Angela explained.

“ **Yeah, it's...” Mike said, looking unhappy at the interruption. The girl turned towards me, and I saw that a look of distaste on her face before she masked it into a pleasant expression.**

“I have the feeling that the look came about because of the fact that Mike is interested in Bella over her,” Jacob said.

“Most likely,” Alice told him.

“ **I'm Jessica, by the way,” she said, introducing herself. “Hey, you're from Arizona, right?”**

“ **Uh, no, actually. I lived between New York and Scotland,” I said, slightly annoyed. I wondered why Charlie had said that I lived in Arizona, since that was the only way I could think of as to why everyone seemed to think I lived there before coming here.**

“I didn't think everyone would bother her about it, and it just seemed easier to say that she lived there, since I didn't want to mention that she lived at a boarding school,” Charlie said. “The only time I didn't mention that she lived in Arizona was on the papers I filled out for the school to register her. I had to put down where her previous school was, and, since it's in New York...”

“You had to put down that that's where she lived,” Emmett finished for him.

**And, strangely enough, I couldn't see Renée bothering to keep in touch with anyone here.**

“She didn't,” Charlie said. While he had still loved her, even he would be the first to admit that Renée's attitude had turned everyone off from wanting to get to know her.

**None of the memories I had of Renée suggested she ever had friends, just acquaintances and people to use.**

“ **Really,” Jessica said, and I could see that she was interested in know what living in New York was like.**

“She would love to live in a big city,” Edward said, at a tone too low for anyone but the vampires to hear.

**Thankfully, she chose not to ask what it was like, particularly since I wouldn't have answered her anyways. “How did you live between them?” she asked instead.**

“ **I lived in New York, but attended an elite boarding school in Scotland,” I answered. I saw Mike's eye brow rise in interest.**

“ **Aren't people in New York supposed to be, like, really tan?” she asked, her eyes on the pale skin on my face.**

“Nope,” Alice said.

“Not enough sun can get through the pollution,” Carlisle said. _It's why New York is one of the places where we can live without too much of a problem._

**I barely kept from rolling my eyes, wondering where she got that idea. After all, that question would have been more suitable if she'd asked it had I lived somewhere in the desert.**

“ **Not really,” I said. “Not enough sun can get through the smog and buildings. If you want to be tanned, you either go to a beach, go to a fake tanning salon, or buy some of that fake tanning lotion.”**

“ **Oh,” she said, frowning. I saw her eyes glance towards the gloves I was still wearing. “Do people from New York always wear gloves?”**

“Probably not, though it's probably also not an uncommon occurrence,” Esme said.

“ **No, not really,” I said. “It's probably why they kicked me out.” The last part was said sarcastically, and I was about to mention that, in truth, everyone had their preferences, some that might appear weird to others, but, before I could, Mike started to laugh.**

“That would be rather strange to have happen to you, when your not trying to be funny,” Jasper said.

**After a few moments, Jessica joined in herself, the look on her face suggesting that she would be up to anything he wanted.**

“ **You're good,” Mike said, confusing me a bit. Jessica's laughter calmed down.**

“ **That's so funny,” she said. When she saw that Mike wasn't really paying attention to her, but to me, her smile slid off her face for several seconds. I waved bye towards Mike so that the final game of the class could begin, and he walked backwards towards the basketball game that he was playing. I felt a little sorry for Jessica, who had to be reminded to come back to the court before the next match could begin.**

**I took a quick shower, and grabbed my things from the girl's locker room when the coach let us all go. Jessica showered and dressed quickly, appearing by my side fast enough to startle me.**

“She probably wants to be the first to offer Bella a seat at lunch,” Edward said. _It'll make her appear important to Bella_ he thought, but didn't say. Jessica was a bit of a conundrum to Edward. She was genuinely nice, but tended to be a bit of a gossip and followed Lauren a bit too much. It also didn't help that she could turn mean and spiteful when the object of her interest was interested in someone else, though she usually kept those complaints in her head.

“ **Hey, has anyone invited you to sit with them at lunch?” she asked. I shook my head no. “Would you like to sit with me any my friends?”**

**I thought about it for a moment, and couldn't really see the harm in it. And, while I didn't have any real desire to do so, it would have been rude of me to reject the offer.**

“ **Sure,” I accepted. When we were released, she led me towards the cafeteria, which was, as I suspected, the third big building I'd seen when I first arrived. The cafeteria was rather blasé. Flags and a few pictures adorned the white walls, and there were plenty of windows with vertical blinds covering them. Round tables decorated the floor, a long serving area was along one wall, and and another, slightly smaller serving area was a few feet from it.**

“I wonder what she's used to, then,” Jacob said. “If a cafeteria like that is blasé.”

“ **We're over here,” Jessica said. As she led us over to the table, Mike joined us.**

“That'll make Jessica ecstatic,” Angela said. “Mike usually sits with the jocks and cheerleaders, after all.”

**I noticed, at the table we seemed to be heading towards, that there were four other people already there. I only recognized Eric and another girl that was in my trigonometry class. Eric and the girl I recognized were talking to each other. As we got closer, I heard what Eric was saying.**

“ **...like a masterpiece, you know,” he was saying, “we'll have, like, this crazy pyramid fall from the sky, and then you guys can...”**

“What's he talking about?” Seth asked.

“He was chosen to be the head of the Prom committee,” Angela said. “Even though it's months away, they tend to start planning earlier so that if we need to raise more money, we can do so in time. Truthfully, it's probably a good thing that it's him. He's easy to control and calm down, while Lauren, who wanted to do it herself, would probably have ruined it. As it is, I'm almost afraid to see what she does for the Girl's Choice Dance that's in March.”

**Mike, who had rushed a bit ahead of me, pulled out the seat next to Eric.**

“ **Thanks,” I muttered.**

“ **It's my pleasure, Madame,” Mike said courtly. Eric stopped speaking, turning towards us for a moment, and then finishing his his conversation.**

“ **You guys can give each other high five,” he said, sounding a bit distracted as he inched closer to me.**

“That's will probably annoy Bella,” Sue said.

“ **Burrito, my friend?” Mike asked him, stopping his progress and completely interrupting his conversation. The girl didn't look like she minded all that much. In fact, she looked a bit glad for the interruption.**

“Considering that I can't really get what he's talking about, I think it's safe to say that it makes sense that she'd be like that,” Alice said.

**Jessica, who hadn't looked happy at what Mike had done for me, sat down in the seat to the left of the one that Mike chose.**

“ **Hey, Mikey, I see you've met my home girl, Bella?” Eric said with false cheer.**

“ **Hey,” Mike said, before Eric finished speaking. When he heard the rest of what Eric had to say, he added, “Oh, your home girl?”**

“They're already trying to claim her,” Edward said, making sure to keep the disgust from his voice. Bella was a human being, not a shiny toy.

**His tone of voice a incredulous, obviously showing that he didn't quite believe him.**

“ **Yeah,” Eric said.**

“ **Yeah?” Mike questioned. “That's...”**

**Before anything else could be said, though, another boy came up, grabbing the back of Mike's chair and leaning towards me.**

“ **My girl,” this new guy said, and, to my extreme aggravation, he attempted to give me a kiss on the cheek; only my fast reflected kept him from doing so. Instead, he ended up kissing the palm of my hand. It didn't seem to bother him much, though; once his lips left my hand, he pulled Mike's chair out from under him and took off running towards the other side of the cafeteria, calling out, “Sorry I had to mess up your game, Mike.”**

“I think that's Tyler,” Angela said, then paled a bit. _Oh no. If it is, I really hope that Lauren's not that there at the table. She'll be pissed if she saw Tyler do that._ It was well known to their group that Lauren had 'claimed' Tyler's as one of her 'boy toys'. If it looked as though he was interested in Bella, Lauren would most likely blow her top.

**Mike grabbed onto the table to keep from falling completely to the floor, and stood up as quickly as he could, taking off after the guy who tried to kiss my cheek. I watched as they chased each other for a while.**

**The girls at the table laughed a bit at Mike's misfortune, while I heard Eric say, “Tyler.” I got the feeling that was the attempting to kiss me guy's name.**

“He was,” Angela said.

**As I turned back to the table, I heard one of them shout out 'Yes,' for some reason. The other three girls stood up and left.**

“ **Oh, my God,” Jessica said as she calmed down, and scooting closer to me. “It's like first grade all over again. You're the shiny new toy.”**

“Bella will probably just love knowing that,” Jacob said.

**She giggled a bit at that, but I could tell that there was no humor in her voice. If anything, she seemed a bit jealous at the attention that was being given to me.**

“She probably is,” Alice said.

“Yeah, since Mike is paying more attention to Bella than her,” Jasper added.

**At that moment, another girl came up, holding a camera in her hands.**

“That sounds like you, Angela,” Alice said brightly.

“It probably is,” Angela said; reading ahead a bit to herself, she realized that it was indeed her.

“ **Smile,” she said, quickly snapping a picture before I could say anything. The flash blinded me a bit, and I blinked a few times to clear my eyes.**

“ **Okay,” I said as I did so, confused as to why she was photographing me.**

“Oh, no,” Angela said. “I don't think Eric told me that the feature was canceled.”

“ **Sorry,” the new girl said apologetically, and I recognized her as being in my History class. “I needed a candid for the feature.”**

**I had the feeling that Eric hadn't told her that the feature of me was canceled, and opened my mouth to inform her, nicely, that it wasn't going to be needed. However, I forgot that Eric was sitting next to me, and he spoke before I could.**

“ **The feature's dead, Angela. Don't bring it up again,” he snapped, making her flinch.**

“That's rather rude of him,” Charlie said, frowning.

“I think he might be trying to impress Bella,” Alice said.

**I frowned at him for his rude behavior,**

“It doesn't look like he succeeded,” Emily said.

**but he didn't seem to notice as he stood up.**

“ **It's okay, I just...” I started to say, trying to explain exactly why it wasn't going to be happening. However, before I could finish, Eric interrupted me.**

“ **I got your back, baby,” he said.**

“Somehow, I don't think she's going to like that any more than she liked being called baby over babe,” Emmett said.

**I was once again struck with the need to hit him. I mean, I told him not to call me 'babe' so why did he think that calling me 'baby' would work?**

“It seems that he wants to call her a pet name, for that would basically make it appear that they're together if he does,” Alice said.

**He left before I could say anything, though, much to Jessica's amusement, if her light laugh was anything to go by.**

“Yeah, I have the feeling that Bella's face probably showed her irritation at that,” Emmett said.

“ **Guess we'll just run another editorial on teen drinking,” Angela said, sounding disappointed. I felt a bit guilty. It seemed that, in a town like this, there really wasn't anything worth writing.**

“No, not really,” Angela said.

“ **You know, you could always go for eating disorders,” I said. Noticing Jessica looking pointedly in my direction – I hadn't gotten a lot to eat and the fact that I was rather skinny probably made her think that my mentions of eating disorders was for a reason.**

“Somehow, I have the feeling that she's just naturally skinny,” Edward said. “Most people who do have an eating disorder wouldn't suggest someone write something about one.

“ **Or you could go with drug abuse, or even speedo padding on the swim team.”**

“Those are some good ideas,” Angela said thoughtfully.

**The girls at the table laughed, though I could tell that it was for different reasons. Angela's laugh was thoughtful, while Jessica's was...well, I got the feeling that she mostly thought the ideas were funny, but not worth writing an article about. It also seemed that the other girls still at the table agreed with Jessica on that as well.**

“They probably would,” Alice said. Edward nodded; he knew for a fact that several of them had some sort of eating disorder, while Lauren had drug abuse problems.

“ **Those are actually some good ideas,” Angela said, looking thoughtful. Jessica's laugh stopped. “Particularly the last idea. That's a good one.”**

“ **Kirk. Right?” Jessica piped in, nodding her head like crazy.**

There were some shaking heads at Jessica's sudden change of mind.

“She is right, though,” Angela said. “I am probably thinking about Kirk.”

“ **Yeah,” Angela said.**

“ **That's exactly what I thought,” Jessica said.**

“ **We're talking Olympic-size,” Angela said. At that moment, something out of the corner of my eye distracted me – a group of people heading towards the door to come in.**

“I wonder who...” Emily started to say.

“It's probably us,” Jasper said. “We usually try and get to the cafeteria together, so we usually wait until everyone is ready to go.”

“ **There's no way. He's so skinny. It doesn't make sense,” Jessica continued. I tuned the conversation out completely, looking at the door.**

“Well, we'll be finding out what her reaction to it is,” Carlisle said, though he sounding a bit thoughtful and a bit worried. As a witch, the chances of her not recognizing what they were, were pretty slim. However, what worried him the most was the fact that Angela and Charlie would be finding out if Bella mentioned it in the book. 

Edward, who had been listening to his thoughts, looked at him at hearing that. He hadn't realized that Bella would be able to recognize them as what they were, though he probably should have at least suspected it. Not minding the fact that she was a witch, she did have a friend who could read minds and most likely shared a bit of what she found out with Bella and the others. It probably wasn't too far off the mark to suspect that. Of course, from the thoughts that Carlisle was having, it seemed that she knew what they were do to being part of the wizarding world. It made him wonder exactly how much Bella had learned about vampires.

And then, what Carlisle was worried about made it's way to him. Yeah, there was going to be some problems of Bella mentioned it. He hoped it wouldn't come to that for a while, or that those who would have the most to say about it – namely, Rosalie and Jasper – wouldn't cause any problems. He hoped, though, that whoever sent these would have taken this into account when it came that little fact.

**As it opened, I fought to keep from stiffening as I finally got a good look at them.**

Jasper did stiffen at that.

**The first two to walk in were an extremely beautiful and attractive looking blonde, tall and statuesque, with legs that seemed to go on forever.**

“Rosalie,” Alice said.

**She was the type you expected to see gracing the cover of Sports, Illustrated, swimsuit edition, while also hoping that she'd also appear as the centerfold of a Playboy Magazine.**

_That is true_ Jacob thought, looking at Rosalie.

**I had the feeling that she had been the star of many wet dreams for the boys of this school, and, by the look on her face, she either knew or suspected that as well.**

_Oh, I know_ Rosalie thought, looking smug.

**The guy who'd walked in with her – and was now throwing his arm around her in a polite show of possessiveness**

Emmett smiled. It was obvious that Bella had caught sight of him.

“Emmett,” Alice said.

– **was big, a few inches taller than her, and muscular looking, like a serious weight lifter. His hair was dark colored and cropped closely to his head. As he smiled at the blonde, my sharp eyes noticed that the dimples in his cheeks.**

“She's got some good eyes,” Jasper said. The vampires could tell that he wasn't saying that as a compliment.

**The next two were also a boy and girl couple. The girl was the opposite of the blonde. She was short, with dark hair cut in a pixie like fashion.**

“It's me,” Alice said, squealing a bit.

**However, she wasn't any less beautiful. The male with her looked like he could be related to the blonde girl.**

_We usually pretend that I am_ Jasper thought.

**His hair was about the same color as her's, and he was just as tall. He was also slightly leaner than the other male, though still muscular. He looked tense as he walked behind the other two, though I saw a smile cross his face as he spun the dark haired girl in a circle, the smile disappearing as he tucked her to his side.**

Jasper purposely avoided the looks that everyone sent him, from the confusion from Charlie and Angela, to the suspicious on Billy, Harry, Sue, Emily, and Sam's faces. Jacob and Seth, however, were torn between confusion and suspicion.

**A look of reassurance crossed the girl's face when she noticed his tenseness.**

Alice had to admit that she was surprise that Bella had seen that, and was beginning to get suspicious about where this was going.

**The final one was male, who was lanky and less bulky than the other two, with untidy bronze-colored hair. He seemed to be a bit more boyish than the other two, who looked as if they belonged at a college instead of a high school cafeteria. He was also the most handsome compared to the other two as well. In fact, he kind of stole my breath away,**

Edward would have blushed if he could, a bit happy to know that he'd stole her breath away. However, at the same time, he found it a bit predictable and a bit sad to know that she felt like that.

Billy – and Jacob – weren't happy to hear that. Billy, because he knew that Edward was a vampire, and Jacob because he was attracted to Bella.

**which, at the moment, I didn't consider to be a good thing.**

**However, for all the ways that they were different, they were also the same, and I didn't mean their unnatural beauty.**

The vampires that weren't suspicious now were. Rosalie, was actually starting to get a bit angry. What was a _human_ – a witch and mutant she may be, but she still was human – saying. Did she actually know what they were? If she did, then if obviously meant that someone told her and didn't take care of the problem as they should, since no human was to know what they were.

Then, of course, remembering that Charlie, Angela, and the Quilleutes were in the room, she realized that they'd have some people to kill if Bella should know. Edward, who was hearing her thoughts, made a motion to Emmett to hold her down, since Edward was sure that Bella would mention what they were as it continued.

**All of them had dark eyes, with purplish bruises underneath, as if they suffered from a sleepless night or a broken nose. Of course, I knew that the former was more true than the latter. I knew that they definitely weren't suffering from a broke nose. As for their skin color, well, they were all paler than me.**

**All of those things marked them for what they were, and I only had one thought going through my mind as my eyes stayed on them: What the hell were**

Angela stopped, seeing the next word and her eyes widened in surprise.

“Continue Angela,” Carlisle said knowing what was coming up. Speaking in a level that only vampires could hear, “We will do nothing, understand that?”

Rosalie looked as though she was going to disagree, but agreed anyway, knowing that she couldn't go against what he said.

Angela, who had started yet, swallowed, then continued.

**vampires doing in Forks?**

“That's it,” she said, setting the book down in front of her, and looking at the Cullens. Carlisle was really the only calm one.

“You're vampires,” she said, before Charlie – who was just as shocked – could. Carlisle nodded his head, but didn't say anything else.

“You seem calm,” Sam said to him.

“I had the feeling that she would know, the moment it mentioned that she was a witch,” he said. “Learning about vampires is a part of the curriculum at Hogwarts. Also, as a witch, she is allowed to know – the Volturi has a contract with the wizarding world about it.” The last bit was said to his family in a very low tone of voice, so they were the only ones who heard. Rosalie glared, but then huffed, and looked pointedly at the actual humans.

“We'll talk later,” Carlisle said in return about that, then looked at Angela and Charlie. Those two couldn't think of anything to say, just like Jacob and Seth – who'd basically just learned that the legends they'd been told had more truth to them that they actually thought.

“I believe that, perhaps, it would be best to save any questions until later,” Carlisle said, before anyone could asked them. Angela and Charlie nodded.

“I'll read next,” Edward said, glad to know that Carlisle had decided to wait to have any questions asked. He had to wonder what would happen next in the book, and then realized one big thing that he hadn't thought about before – he wouldn't be able to tell that Bella knew what they were, unless he could get passed her mental shield.

 _I wonder how my book self will take that_ he thought, knowing that it was going to confuse and probably frustrate him – the only reason why he wasn't frustrated at the moment was because he was reading her thoughts. His book self didn't have the advantages of that.

“Okay,” Angela said, handing the book over to him. He gave her a small smile and turned the page.


	5. First Meet (First Day of School, Part II)

" **First Meet, First Day of School, Part II** ," Edward read.

Before he could get farther, though, the sound of another car pulling up was heard, by everyone. Not only that, but a note ended up falling from the ceiling, which was rather strange, since there really was no way it could do that. Edward reached for it, as a knock came from the door. His talent told him exactly who it was, so he wasn't surprised when Eleazar, Irina, Tanya, Kate, and Carmen all came in after Esme had gone to find out who it was.

Introductions were done, and they soon learned that the Denali family had been invited along to read with them. They were quickly brought up on what had already been read – the Denalis were a bit disturbed to know that several humans knew what the Cullens, and them, for they were introduced as family plus the fact that they had the same eyes and outstanding features of their kind, knew what they were. They, however, weren't as surprised as most of the Cullens were about witches existing. Tanya, Irina, and Kate had all met members of the wizarding community before, while Eleazar had actually been around for the signing of a contract that meant that neither side could attack the other without due cause. Carmen, while having never met one before, knew about them as well, having heard about them from her other family members.

It was also explained that, since they didn't have contact with any of them, it really wasn't something they thought and talked about a whole lot. Once they had settled down – Kate and Tanya taking seats on either side of Edward, with Irina next to Esme, and Eleazar and Carmen next to Carlisle – Edward turned back to the book.

**My eyes stayed on them, watching them as they crossed the cafeteria to an empty table next to one of the windows. It was a good thing that they'd chosen a table somewhere behind Angela, as I couldn't take my eyes off of them, completely tense as I studied them.**

"She doesn't seem to trust us all that much," Emmett said, frowning. He'd been completely surprised when he found out that she'd known what they were, and was kind of hoping that it wouldn't have caused her to be distrustful of them. Now, though, he was wondering what she might've heard about vampires to make her that way. He hoped that she would give them a chance to prove that they were different, though.

"It's not surprising," Eleazar said. "Even with the contract, the wizarding community is wary of vampires, and they do teach students at the schools how to recognize them. Plus, the wizarding community, particularly the British one –" he knew that was where Bella had gone to magic school at, for it had been mentioned to him – "tends to be very closed-minded about magical creatures, and does everything it can to promote bigotry towards them. And that's not all whom they promote bigotry towards. They do it towards almost any one who doesn't fit in with what they thing is right, including members of their own society."

There were some looks at that, and Edward couldn't help but worry about what may have been said to Bella.

**For some odd reason, the more I looked at them, the less they seemed to be a threat.**

There was a smile from Emmett at that. It seemed that he just might get his wish. Of course, he didn't realize that his wife was planning on being very difficult in getting to know Bella.

**They hadn't tried to attack anyone, nor did they seem to be considering it. Plus, from the way they'd been ignored, they had been hear for a while, and I hadn't heard of anyone missing or being found dead around the town.**

"That's because no one is," Charlie said.

**Once that thought went through my mind, I finally calmed down. I got the feeling that they were different from other vampires like themselves.**

"We are," Esme said. Billy looked as though he would disagree, but kept his mouth shut anyway. Being surrounded by twelve vampires right now was mostly the reason for that, of course.

**I continued to looked at them to my leisure, as they weren't looking in my direction, or seem inclined to do so.**

_Why would we_ thought Rosalie. _As far as we know, she's just another human who doesn't know what we are._

**For the first time today, I was free to look in a direction without being worried about meeting a pair of curious eyes.**

"I wonder just how observant she is," Seth said. While still slightly freaked to have learned that the legends were true, he was starting to get over it, and was actually hoping that he'd get the chance to ask them some questions.

**I frowned as I studied them. None of them were moving, which struck me as being sloppy.**

"So, is she basically going to just find things that off about us now," Emmett said, chuckling a bit.

**They could at least make it look like they were eating, even if they couldn't.**

_She is right_ Esme thought.

**If I was an actual human, and not a witch or mutant, they'd be in trouble.**

"True," Alice muttered.

**I was curious as to who they were, though I kept quiet about my curiosity at the moment.**

"That'll change at some point," Tanya said, and, as she figured, it did indeed.

" **Who are they?" I finally asked, turning towards Angela and Jessica.**

"Ah, it's time for the usually Cullen family gossip to be told," Emmett said.

**I saw Jessica look towards the table I had been looking at. However, based on the look on her face, I could see that she probably figured who it was that I was talking about.**

"Most likely," Edward muttered.

**Angela also looked behind her towards the group I was talking about.**

**As Jessica and Angela looked at the table, I saw the youngest looking one look towards us.**

Edward had to keep from frowning. While he looked as the youngest, he was, technically, the third eldest of the group, with only Jasper and Carlisle older than him.

**He only looked for a second, his dark eyes flickering towards me afterward. I raised my eye brow, not at all feeling guilty for being caught looking at them.**

"Most people would be," Edward said, sounding as though he was impressed with her actions.

**He held my gaze for a second, then looked away. Still, in that second, I had seen that his face held nothing of interest. In fact, his actions reminded me forcefully of Tristelianna's actions, mostly those she would make whenever someone thought her name.**

_Chances are that someone did think about us_ Edward said, then realized that the wolves would be finding out about his talent. He wasn't looking forward to that.

The Denalis, however, were a bit confused. While it had been mentioned that Bella – as well as her main friends – were all mutants, what abilities they had weren't mentioned, partially because not all of them had been mentioned, and partially because they had been wanting to get back to the book. So none of them knew this about Tristelianna yet, just as none of them knew that Bella had a shield around her mind.

**I had a strong feeling that he was a mind reader, at the very least.**

Everyone who didn't know looked at him, and he sighed.

"I am," he said, a bit reluctantly.

"Is that why..."Angela started to ask.

"Partially," he said, knowing what it was that she was getting to. "I have another, more important reason not to, though."

"Oh," Angela said. Tanya's eyes widened as well, as she finally realized, partially, why he never went for her. She hadn't realized that his gift made it hard for him to really care to be with someone since, even if you knew about it, you couldn't always censor your thoughts, and something he didn't want to know would most likely end up being heard. She had always thought that it was his upbringing, for he was always too polite to actually say the real reason for it, and, while she had a feeling he wasn't comfortable about it, she was glad to know that it wasn't the full reason as to why he turned her down.

**Jessica and Angela both giggled when they saw him look over to us, and I saw that they were embarrassed to have been caught staring.**

_We would be_ Angela thought.

**They're the Cullens," Angela said. The last name sounded rather familiar to me, and I had to work in order not to show a sign that I recognized it. Not that it would have been a bad sign. If they were connected to the very Cullen I was thinking of,**

"As far as I am aware of, we are the only vampires who carry the Cullen name," Carlisle said.

**it meant that I had even less to worry with them about than I was originally thinking, a good thing, in all honesty.**

"So, even among the wizarding world, you're known and seen as someone whom you don't have to worry about attacking," Seth said. "Cool."

 _It wouldn't save him from the bigotry, though_ Eleazar thought to himself, though he had the feeling that it would be slightly less towards Carlisle than anyone else, because of it.

" **They're Alice, Edward, and Emmett Cullen and Jasper and Rosalie Hale," Angela continued. "They kind of keep to themselves."**

"For good reason," Alice murmured.

**I didn't doubt it, though I did doubt that everyone else knew that actual reasons for that.**

"We didn't," Angela said. "We just kind of assumed that none of you liked any of us."

Rosalie was able to mention that none of them did, but a stern glance from Carlisle – who most likely had a feeling that he knew what she was about to say – had her keeping her mouth shut.

" **Yeah, cause they're, like, together, together. I mean, Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie. And they live together," Jessica piped in. Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of a small town.**

"That is weird," Jacob said.

"I wonder what Bella thinks," Seth said.

"I have the feeling that she won't agree with it," Angela said.

"Considering that she's lived in a boarding house that was also a school, and went to another boarding school, I doubt it," Charlie said. "It's probably something that she's used to happening."

"Plus, she'll probably have also heard of distant, and not so distant family, members getting married or having married each other as well," Eleazar said. He didn't give any more on that, purposely keeping his thoughts off of it so that Edward wouldn't realize it. Edward gave him a suspicious look, but didn't bother asking what it was that Eleazar was hiding.

**It wasn't surprising, though. No one here seems to have every attended a boarding school on a long term basis like I have.**

"'That is very true," Angela muttered.

" **They don't share any blood, do they?" I asked.**

"It seems that that is her only problem, so, so long as the ones who are paired together aren't siblings, it's probably fine to her," Esme said.

" **Rosalie and Jasper do; they're twins," Jessica said. "But, other than them, they're unrelated."**

" **Then it's not too surprising that they would pair up," I said, shrugging. The other two girls stared at me, as did the rest of the table.**

"Yeah, that would appear strange to them, considering that they can imagine being together with someone you live with and treated as family," Alice said.

" **You don't find it...unnatural," Jessica said. I shook my head.**

" **No, not really," I said. "But then again, I've also spent most of my time at two different co-ed boarding schools. And at the one I went to in Scotland, one of the first things we're told when we arrive is that whatever 'house' you're sorted into is going to be your 'family'. And, since you see your house members pretty much day and night, it's makes it all the more true. And, more often than not, people pair up with others who are in the same house over pairing up with someone whose in a different house."**

" **Really?" Jessica said, and I could tell that she was surprised to learn that.**

"Yeah, it would be surprising to her, considering she's never been in a situation like that before," Edward said.

**I nodded, looking back over at the Cullens. I noticed that the bronze-haired one – the one I suspected to be a mind reader – was moving his lips a bit. I got the feeling that he was talking to the others, telling them what we were taking about.**

"Most likely," Edward said.

"He usually does when it comes to people talking about us," Emmett said. "It's the way we keep an eye on if someone is suspicious of us or not."

"That makes sense," Angela said. She had a feeling that there was a reason why he did it.

**After all, that's kind of what we would use Tristelianna for, particularly if she caught someone talking about us. It's a good way of knowing of someone was suspicious or knew about us.**

"Which is why I do it," Edward said.

**Of course, this time, his ability wouldn't help him with me.**

Edward frowned at the reminder.

**I'd automatically block it, after all. I had to wonder what he would do when he realized that he couldn't read my mind. Would he tell his 'siblings' or would he hide it?**

"He'd probably hide it," Alice said. "At least, at that moment he would. Telling us this at the time, after all, would most likely cause an uproar from us, which wouldn't be the best thing."

 _Though I doubt you'd mention anything when we get home, either_ Alice thought to him. He didn't do anything to let her know that he heard and agreed, or disagreed, with her. He didn't have to, really, since he was well aware that she was right, and he didn't want others to realized that someone has 'spoken' to him in their thoughts.

" **Yeah," I said, in answer to Jessica's question. "Which ones are the Cullens? They don't look related..." _particularly because they are not_ I finished what I was going to say in my head.**

"No, we're not," Emmett said.

" **Oh, they're not," Angela said. "Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties." And that right there was all the proof I needed on who they were. Carlisle Cullen was well known in the wizarding world, because of the fact that, though he was a vampire, he did not follow traditional vampire roads, and, instead, chose to help save lives, something that no other vampire seemed to want to do.**

"So, it seems that she's impressed with you," Esme said. Billy couldn't believe that Bella would actually say something complimentary about vampires, especially since she had seemed to be against them. Of course, considering the lies that she heard – for he was sure that Carlisle and his coven did still drink human blood, but that they were able to just hide it well – he didn't blame her.

Edward, hearing his thoughts, rolled his eyes. He had the feeling that it would take a lot for Billy – and Harry, who was thinking along the same lines as Billy – to change their minds of how they lived their lives.

**He was also famous for choosing to drink animal blood instead of human. However, I didn't, and I don't think that anyone else did, know that he now had a coven of his own. I wondered where he found other like minded individuals.**

_He created us_ Edward thought, though he didn't say that out loud, what with the way that he knew the wolves would most likely take it.

"We came to him," Alice said, shrugging. She didn't bother differentiating between any of them, and not because she was trying to hide the fact. She knew that it would most likely cause some problems to know that Carlisle had created four of them, despite the fact that it had been done before the treaty was established.

" **They're all adopted," Angela continued.**

" **They look a little old to be foster children," I commented, curious to know what the story on them was. Or, rather, what everyone else thought the story on them was, since it was doubtful that they'd let the real story out. I don't think they'd be living here if they did.**

"No, we wouldn't," Carlisle said.

Charlie, was was starting to get used to the fact that the Cullens were vampires, wondered why they wouldn't be living there if the truth was known to everyone there.

" **They are _now_ ," Jessica said, and I clenched my fist in anger at her implication that she thought me an idiot to say that. "Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett are all eighteen, while Edward and Alice are seventeen." Basic translation: three seniors and two juniors. **

There was some laughter at that.

"She is right, though," Emmett said.

" **However, they've all been with Mrs. Cullen since they were, like, seven and eight. From what I know, Mrs. Cullen is, like, Jasper's and Rosalie's aunt or something."**

"Actually, we're pretending that their my niece and nephew, from my non-existent sister," Carlisle said.

"Yeah, I'm just pretending to be the mother," Esme said. "It's Edward whom we're pretending is actually related to me."

"While Alice and I are pretending to be actual brother and sister," Emmett added in.

"Do you do that a lot?" Angela asked. "Pretend to be related to each other when you're really not?"

"Yes," Esme said. "It makes it easier for us to be able to have so many 'adopted' children when we say that some of them are of actual relation to Carlisle or I. The only type of relationship we don't do is having Rosalie and Emmett or Jasper and Alice have any actual relation between them."

"Because they're together," Angela said.

"Yes," Esme said.

"Where do your friends come in?" Jacob asked, motioning to the five new vampires that had joined them at the beginning of this chapter.

"Cousins," Esme said. "How is up to others, since we don't define it all that much. We rarely actually live all together in one area – we tend to draw too much attention when we do that."

 _Like several years ago_ Tanya thought, remembering all the attention they got because they all decided to live near Denali. Though Tanya enjoyed having them nearby – especially Edward, though now knowing what she did, she realized that her pursuit of him would never work, and decided then and there to give it up – it had caused some problems.

" **That's nice of her," I said. "To take care of them all, when she's so young and everything."**

"I don't mind," Esme said. "Someone has to." The last bit was said a bit jokingly, as she knew that it wasn't actually needed.

**The look that passed over Jessica's face suggested that she didn't agree with me.**

_She doesn't_ Edward said, though he knew that, in her defense, Jessica's reasoning was partially because of Lauren's opinion. Of course, the rest of it was that she was a bit jealous of them all, and hated the fact that he had turned her down.

" **I guess so," she admitted reluctantly. I had the impression that she did not care for the doctor and his wife, and, with the looks she kept giving their children, I got he feeling that the reason was because of jealousy.**

"Partially," Edward said.

**After hearing Jessica give in, one of the other girls at the table snorted.**

_Probably Lauren_ Angela thought, knowing that Lauren wouldn't be able to keep quiet about someone speaking nicely about Mrs. Cullen, or agreeing with someone who didn't speak meanly about her. Lauren's animosity for Mrs. Cullen was rather extreme, only matched by what she felt to Alice and Rosalie.

**I looked over to her.**

**It was the only blonde at the table, a girl who, if I was remembering correctly, had been in my history class. I didn't know what her name was, and, based on the disdained look she was giving me, I really didn't seem to care if I ever learned her name.**

"So, Bella's first enemy at the school," Jake said.

"I'm not surprised that it's Lauren," Alice said, recognizing the description. "She hates it when someone else is overshadowing her, especially a female."

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Because guys tends to pay attention to the new females over her," Angela said. "And, when it comes to guys, it mostly has to do with how much attention they give her. If they ignore her, then she tends to have animosity towards them."

"Sounds like such a lovely person," Seth said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

" **What, Lauren?" Jessica asked her.**

" **Please," Lauren said, looking straight at me. "You really think it's _nice_ of her?"**

"I do believe that Bella does believe that," Charlie said.

 _It does make sense_ Edward thought. _Considering what's been said about her own mother already._

" **Yes, I do," I said, looking Lauren straight in the eye. It seemed to make her uncomfortable,**

"Not many people can stand up to Lauren," Angela said. "I think you two are really the only ones who don't back down to her like everyone else does." She made a motion to Alice and Rosalie as she said that.

**but she plowed on with whatever else she was going to say.**

" **The only reason why she's doing it is that she can't have kids of her own," Lauren sneered, as if that little fact lessened Mrs. Cullen's kindness.**

"That doesn't really mean anything, though," Alice said. "Even some people who can have children would do it, and besides, we've never actually said that Esme can't have children. In fact, we've never given a hint that that's the reason why she decided to take us all in."

"She only assumes that it's that because, one, it's one of her mother's opinions about Esme taking care of all of us; two, in her mind, there's no way that it's Carlisle who has the problem – mostly because some of her... _plans_ to get him revolve around having his child," Edward said, noticing the disgusted faces of many of the people in the room.

"Well, I can assure you that there is no way I would touch another woman like that," Carlisle said. "Esme holds my heart, and will always hold my heart."

" **So?" I said. "That just makes her an even better person. After all, she could be bitter and hateful towards children, but, instead, she chosen not to , and is caring to those who need it. People could learn from her."**

Esme smiled brightly at hearing the staunch defense from Bella, already liking the girl.

**My mother could learn from her. I wondered what people would do if I kidnapped her...**

"I'm afraid that I'm quite partial to my wife," Carlisle said.

"Yeah, we'd go and get our mother back," Emmett said, though he sounded amused.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that you've got an admirer of this Bella girl," Carmen said to Esme. Esme nodded, still smiling brightly.

Charlie was worried, though, about why she'd said that Reneé could learn from her. It made him wonder just how much she had changed – for it seemed that she had changed even more than what Bella had already told him – if Bella believed that Reneé needed to learn from Esme.

**I kept eye contact with Lauren, challenging her. Lauren's lips pursed, but she didn't say anything. I could hear everyone around the table gasping at my action, and I got the feeling that Lauren was the undisputed 'queen' of this group.**

"Pretty much," Angela said.

**In fact, one could probably say that everyone always backed down to her. I had no intention of doing that, though. I wasn't the type to back down for things I thought and believed in,**

"That's good," Charlie said.

**and every fiber of my being was saying that whoever Mrs. Cullen was, she did not deserve the harsh words spoken by Lauren.**

"From what I've seen, you do not," Emily said to Esme, having been watching and observing the Cullens. From what she'd seen, she could understand why the treaty was made in the first place. Though, that didn't quite explain why they were forbidden from La Push...

**I don't know how long this 'challenge' went on for, but, finally, Lauren looked down, much to the surprise of the others.**

"Of course," Angela said. "We were most likely expecting her to win, not Bella."

"I guess she's not like us," Alice said, motioning to herself and Rosalie. In order not to draw too much attention to themselves, they did give in on any staring contests with Lauren that they'd had.

**Red-faced, she stood from her seat and stalked out of the room, tripping over the legs of the chair that Mike had been sitting on earlier.**

" **Oh, my God," Angela said, looking amazed at me.**

"I think it's understandable, from what we've heard," Seth said.

" **That is the first time I've ever seen Lauren back down," Jessica said, equally amazed. I shrugged, then looked back at the Cullens. My eyes ended up meeting the dark-haired girl's for a moment, and I saw her smile in a sort of thankful way towards me**

"She defended my mother," Alice said. "Of course I'm going to be thankful towards her. Though I do wonder how I'd feel if Edward knew her thoughts and told us about wanting to kidnap Esme."

**before she looked away again, seeming to ignore everything around her. Still, I knew that she had either heard what I said to Lauren, or the bronze-haired boy had told her.**

"Probably a combination of both," Alice said. "We tend to ignore the students in the cafeteria. Edward's the only one who doesn't, but that's because he's mostly our 'lookout'."

" **Have they always lived here in Forks?" I asked,**

"No," Sue said.

**dismissing Lauren from my mind. This seemed to impress the others as well for some reason, and it took a while before anyone answered me.**

" **No," Angela said. "They moved down from Alaska two years ago."**

 _And the first transformation came not long afterward_ thought Billy, looking at Sam from the corner of his eye, to see how he'd react to that. Same didn't show any sign of even thinking about it, just a cool, calm collectiveness that Billy knew he wouldn't have if it had been him.

**I nodded, my eyes still moving on them. As I continued to look, the bronze-haired one looked towards me once again, his face expectant.**

"I think your about to find out that you can't read her," Alice said, smirking lightly.

**I had to work hard not to smirk as I realized what he was about to do. Just as I suspected, I felt a slight brush against my mental shield.**

"She can feel it," Edward said, surprised.

"Apparently," Carlisle said, looking just as surprised.

**When he failed at getting into my mind, I wasn't able to hold back my smirk anymore as his face grew frustrated. I felt like opening my mind up for a second, if only to go ' _na, na, na, na, you can't read me_ ', **

"Oh, please let her do that, please let her do that," Emmett begged, picturing how Edward would act if she did. Edward rolled his eyes at Emmett's thoughts, though he couldn't deny that what Emmett was thinking would most likely end up happening if she did do that.

**but I resisted the urge, figuring that it would be a bit too childish to do.**

"Ah," Emmett said, pouting.

"It's probably a good thing," Jasper said, knowing that he'd be twice as suspicious of her if he knew that Edward couldn't read her, and would most likely end up jumping to some conclusions. He didn't say that, though.

**Instead, I decided to 'memorize' what his attempts felt like against my shield, as each attempt was different, even if someone held the same abilities as someone else.**

"That's interesting to know," Eleazar and Carlisle both said. They waited patiently to hear what Bella had to say next.

**Like Tristelianna and Professor Xavier. Both of them held very similar powers – in fact, I couldn't think of a single difference between what the two could do.**

"Well, we know that Tristelianna was is a mind reader, which most likely means that this Professor Xavier does as well. However, from the sounds of it, it's just one ability of theirs, like that have some other abilities as well," Alice said.

**However, where as Tristelianna's ability was like warm water and barely discernible – in fact, part of the reason why I didn't mind opening my shield to her was that her ability was down right comfortable to feel brushing up against my mind – Professor Xavier was different. His was a cold, gel-like feeling, which wasn't the most comfortable feeling at all.**

"It definitely doesn't sound like it," Jacob said.

**The bronze-haired boy's, however, was like a feather, making me feel a bit ticklish as it swept over my shield. Out of the mind readers that I knew, his was the most solid approach to my shield.**

"That makes it sound like, if she ever took down her shield, you definitely won't be able to do any sneak attacks into her mind," Alice said to Edward. He frowned. _I wonder if I'll ever be able to see into her mind at all_ he thought.

" **Which one is the bronze-haired one?" I asked, looking at him again.**

"You've made her curious about yourself," Kate said.

**He was pouting at his failed attempts into my mind. He also looked a bit puzzled, and I had the feeling that he didn't know why I had been smirking earlier.**

"Yes, I would be wondering about that," He admitted.

" **That's Edward," Jessica said. "He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him."**

"I guess she's still not over the fact that you turned her down," Alice said.

"No, she isn't," Edward said.

**She sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes. I got the feeling that she'd asked him out and been turned down by him a few times. It wasn't something that surprised me; as a mind reader, he probably heard everything she was thinking, and was probably turned down by it.**

"That's part of the reason," Edward said. He didn't need to explain the full reason, as it had already been mentioned before.

**However, I believe that it was a good thing. I mean, it not only saved her from being hurt later on when he would break up with her because she was human, but it was a lot safer this way as well – he wouldn't be tempted to drink her blood, particularly if it was the heat of the moment.**

Seeing the puzzled look on Angela's face – for she was really the only one curious about that, as the wolves were showing various hints of disgust while Charlie was looking anywhere but at the vampires. It took Angela a few moments to realize what it was that Bella was alluding to, and when she did, her own face took on a red appearance as she tried not to look at the vampires as well.

 _We got better about not doing that_ Tanya thought smugly, her sisters' thoughts about the same.

**And she wouldn't be able to fight him off if he tried that, either...**

**I bit my lips to hide the smile that threatened to show upon the first thought of her being turned down.**

"It sounds as though she likes the idea of you having turned Jessica down," Emmett commented.

**Looking at him again, I noticed that he was smiling as well, a clear sign that he'd heard what we were talking about.**

"No doubt about it," Alice said. "Even without his talent, we'd be able to hear."

Angela and Charlie both looked rather impressed by that.

"Jessica and anyone else who heard what she said would most likely be thinking about my turn down of her, especially the more vicious ones who laugh about it behind her back," Edward mentioned.

**I had to admit, even if only to myself, that he had a nice smile.**

Edward looked embarrassed about that while Emmett made fun of him a bit. Most of the girls in the room had to admit that Bella was right about that smile, even if only to themselves.

**Once that thought ran through my mind, I looked away, and tried my best not to look at that table again. While I didn't think it was a bad thing that I thought he had a nice smile – as a vampire, I didn't really have to worry about my mutant abilities getting in the way of anything**

"So, vampires are safe for this girl," Tanya said, wondering what the hell Bella's mutant ability was that would make her think that, as it left Tanya with the thought it might get in the way of regular human things.

– **I didn't really think that it would be a good idea for me to be attracted to him.**

 _Definitely not_ Edward thought, though there was a hint of melancholy to it, for he did not like the idea of her not being able to be attracted to him.

 _At least she knows not to be attracted to him_ Billy thought, though he did wonder if Bella would keep believing that as time went on.

**After all, he seemed to be happy to be alone, and I doubted I was his mate, and I wasn't willing to attempt to find out, mostly because I didn't want to end up hurt in the end. And, other than his looks, I really knew nothing about him. For all I knew, we would have nothing in common,**

Edward thought about that, realizing that, from what he saw so far, there were a few things that they had in common, like music. While she listened to things that he didn't, she didn't listen to something that he couldn't stand. In fact, from what he saw so far, it wasn't really all that bad. And books...he liked to read just as Bella seemed to, if the fact that she had so many book shelves in her room had anything to do with it. He also liked to play games, though not as much as Emmett did.

**and if I wanted to be with someone, I would at least like to have some common things with them.**

_You probably do have a few things in common with her_ Alice thought to Edward, who ignored it.

**The only time I looked back toward that table for the rest of lunch was when they all left, throwing away their uneaten food. Another frown came to my face at that, since it seemed to be such a waste.**

"People would notice if we didn't get anything to eat," Alice said, explaining why they even bothered to do that. Emily, knowing that she would think it was weird and wonder if they were anorexic or something, could see what she meant. Still, that didn't mean that they didn't have to just get the minimal, though she supposed that someone might notice that their food didn't disappear when they ate if they did that, while a tray full of food could appear to be missing bits of itself.

**They really should come up with a better plan than wasting food like that.**

"We probably should," Jasper said, thinking.

" **The bell's going to ring soon," Angela commented as we stood up to throw away our trash. "What class do you have next, Bella?" she asked me as we walked out of the cafeteria. I dug out my schedule.**

" **Advance French with Beniot," I said.**

"Oh," Jasper said.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"I have that class at this time as well," Jasper said. "Meaning that she's going to be the class with me. More than that, though, is the fact that Ms. Beniot has all the students paired with another for various reasons, and I'm the only one in the class who doesn't have a partner right now, as it was free pick at the beginning of the year."

"So you'll be the first Cullen to actually meet her, assuming that you talk to her," Tanya said.

"Exactly," Jasper said. "And I'll most likely have to talk to her, since talking to your partner in the class in required."

"I wonder what you'll think of her," Kate commented, while Edward had to hold back the flash of jealousy he felt at knowing that Jasper would most likely talk to her before him. Jasper gave him a quick questioning look at feeling that, but answered Kate.

"Well, from what I've seen so far, it depends on how she approaches me," Jasper said. "I mean, since she knows what I am already, she might be a bit apprehensive about being my partner. Though, she might be able to hide it before she gets to the class. Angela's in it as well, after all, and she'll probably let Bella know this so that she's prepared."

" **Well, I've got History, so I'll see you later," Jessica said, heading in the opposite direction we were. Angela looked at me.**

"I'm probably surprised to discover that she's in that class, since it's not the easiest one to get into," Angela said. "Ms. Beniot is rather picky about who she accepts into the class."

" **You managed to get into that class as well?" she asked, adding, "I'm in it, too."**

" **Shall we head there, then," I said. She nodded, and lead the way to the class.**

" **By the way, what do you mean, 'You managed to get into that class as well'? I asked.**

" **Oh, well, there are only three periods of French classes here, because the Spanish ones are considered to be the more popular – or, rather, easier – classes to do."**

"That's true," Edward said, in reference to Angela's use of them being considered to be easier.

" **And, in order to get into the class after lunch, you have to have pretty good grades, and be able to speak French a bit already. It's the only advanced class offered here in the school, and it's technically supposed to be an only senior class," she explained.**

"So the fact that you're in it means that you got the hand of the language pretty well, then," Seth said. Angela nodded.

"It's also because I work hard as well," Angela added.

" **I'm the only junior in the class right now, in fact, though I guess, if your in it as well, I won't be anymore."**

**I smiled at her.**

" **Well, I'm bilingual, so languages come pretty easy to me," I explained.**

"I wonder just how many languages she knows," Alice said.

" **I also have several friends who live in France, so I tend to be able to practice the language quite a bit as well."**

"She has friends in France?" Charlie said, surprised. "I didn't know that."

"I wonder when she went to France," Alice said, as she couldn't actually see any reason for someone from there to come to anyplace that Bella would be. Of course, she could be wrong...

" **So you must be really good at speaking it," Angela said.**

**"oui, je le suis. Et je suis tout aussi bon dans plusieurs autres langues," I said, showing off my French skills.**

"Okay, what?" Jacob asked, confused.

" 'Yes, I am. And I'm just as good at speaking in several other languages as well'," Jasper translated for those who didn't know French.

**"Pouvez-vous m'enseigner quelques unes de ces langues ?" she asked, speaking in French as well.**

" 'Can you teach me some of these other languages?' " Angela said, translating what she had asked for those who wanted to know.

**"Certainement, dîtes moi juste quelles langues vous aimeriez apprendre," I said.**

" 'Sure, just let me know what languages you'd like to learn'," Edward said immediately after reading what was said in the book. Angela looked excited to know that she'd be able to learn some more languages, other than what she could learn at the school.

" **Cool," she said, switching back to English. "I really wanted to learn other languages as well, but they only offer French and Spanish here. And, while I tried to get to take some at the community college, they don't offer online classes for beginners in the other languages."**

"Yeah, that's annoying when that happens," Emily said.

" **Oh, I'd hate it if that happened," I said. "Do the ones that they offer online classes for need those beginner classes?"**

"No, but you do need to have some kind of knowledge about the language you want to learn, in which the beginner classes come in handy," Angela said.

" **No, it's not required, but you do have to have some kind of knowledge about the language if you want to learn it," she answered.**

" **That makes sense," I said.**

"Yes, it does," Alice said.

" **True," Angela said. As we neared the door to the classroom, Angela suddenly paused, look that suggested she just thought of something important coming over her face.**

"I've probably just remembered about the partner thing, and also about the fact that you are the one who'll most likely become such to her," Angela said, motioning towards Jasper as she did, so that it was easy to see who she was talking about.

" **Oh, I probably should mention this," she said. "In this class, people are paired up at the beginning of the year. Whoever you're paired up with his your 'partner' for the duration of the year, meaning that you not only work on things with them in class, but you're expected to have conversations with them, as well as work on any project given in class with them," Angela said. "Now, last year, there was an uneven number of people, but now that you're here, well, the person who was left without a partner is going to be use, unless Ms. Beniot decides to put you with me."**

"While doubtful, the fact that we have a nice rapport already might decide to have Ms. Beniot change her mind. I mean, she did for several other students," Jasper said.

"Yeah," Angela said, though she doubted that it actually would happen.

**She looked a bit apologetic for not having mentioned this before. However, I got the feeling that, based on the look when she mentioned that someone had been left without a partner, it was someone that she thought I'd be uncomfortable around.**

"I wonder if I saw her reaction to you guys when you first walked in," Angela said.

"It could also be the fact that it's a natural reaction from most humans, and you suspect that she's the same way on some level," Alice said.

"True," Angela said, knowing that she had a point.

" **So, who is my possible partner?" I asked.**

" **Jasper Hale," she said. Of course, I thought. It made sense as to why she thought I'd be uncomfortable. I got the feeling that no one human ever felt comfortable around Jasper.**

"None of them really feel comfortable around any of us," Edward said.

" **Lovely," I said, giving her a small smile. I'd be able to handle it, although...**

**As an idea struck me, I saw that we were about to pass by the restrooms.**

" **Can you give me a minute?" I asked, coming to a stop in front of the girls' room.**

"I wonder what it is that she's thinking," Jasper said, sounding curious.

" **Yeah, sure," Angela said. "I'll wait here for you."**

" **Thanks," I said, smiling towards her. I walked into the bathroom, glad to discover that it was empty. Heading into a stall and locking the door so that no one saw what I was doing, I fished my wand from where I'd stashed it this morning – in my invisible arm holster.**

"So, it's something that's easy for her to reach if she needs it," Jacob said. "That's good."

"Somehow, I really doubt she would really need to resort to using it," Carlisle said.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Carlisle," Kate said. "From how she sounds, it's doubtful that she couldn't take care of herself."

" ** _Cuero mi olor_ ," I recited, tapping my wand on my head. **

" ' _Cuero mi olor'_?" Seth repeated, his tongue stumbling over the foreign words.

"Hide my scent," Tanya said, smiling at him lightly.

**A wind-like sensation developed around me, before a bodysuit feeling ghosted along my skin. Then, the feeling ended, and I put my wand away, stepping out of the stall and smiling at my reflection. While the spell I used was more for hiding a person's scent from animals, I was sure that it would at least dim down my scent enough that it wouldn't bug Jasper. At least, I hoped it did – this would be the first time I used it around a vampire.**

"That makes me wonder just how effective it'll be," Alice said.

"It should be pretty effective – she should smell like a month old scent at least," Tanya said, having been around a magical who had done that spell to themselves before. "However, it should be noted that the spell only mutes hers lightly, and that any scent that comes into contact with her afterward will stick to her, in a way, which will actually hide her scent even further, to the point that it can be hard to figure out her real scent."

"So, even though she's hiding her scent, the scent of others will be on her," Jasper said.

"No," Kate said. "The contact has to actually be touching. The lightest brush or simply walking around without touching anyone won't do anything."

" **Okay, ready to go," I said as I rejoined Angela. We continued on to the room, separating after hanging up our coats. She walked to her desk, which was situated in the front, next to a girl with a bad perm. I, on the other hand, walked up to the teacher's desk. Ms. Beniot was a lovely but strict teacher, laying down the rules to me upon being introduced, and after signing my slip. They were rather easy to follow – being a French class, it was expected that everything I did was to be done in French, from talking to doing my work.**

"That would be kind of annoying," Jacob said. "I don't think I would really like to be in a class like that."

"It's not that hard," Jasper said, shrugging as he seemed to forget that it was easy for him because he'd gone through a class like that several times before in the past. No one seemed all that inclined to inform him, though.

**As Angela had warned me, my partner was going to be Jasper. While she mentioned that she had originally thought about putting me with Angela – something that she said loud enough for Angela and her partner to hear, which resulted in a smile from them**

"Why would your partner be smiling?" Alice asked.

"She kind of has a crush on Jasper, and is over the belief that, if he they were paired together, there is no way he would stay with you once getting to know her," Angela said. Alice scowled, disliking that little fact.

– **after seeing my scores in my previous classes, she decided that I could handle being put with a senior.**

"They must be really good, especially since the reason why I don't have a partner is because it is believed that I would out perform them and end up doing all of the work without them helping, and, therefore, learning," Jasper said.

"Yeah," Angela said. "It's actually a part of the reason why my partner works as hard as she does in that class – she wants to raise her grade enough that the teacher would put her with Jasper. Of course, since it seems that Bella's grade is higher than hers, I don't see that happening, ever."

"It most likely won't," Jasper said. "Especially with what school Bella went to."

**The smile that had been on Angela's partner's face turned into a scowl at that.**

"She just had her dreams crushed. Of course she wouldn't continue smiling," Seth said.

**I was directed to go sit in the seat next to Jasper, who was in the back of the class. I had the feeling that he hadn't quite been listening to what we were talking about, because he looked vaguely surprised that I was heading towards him.**

"That might be true," Jasper said. "I tend to drown out everything and think about Alice here."

Alice smiled, despite the fact that she knew that he wasn't being completely truthful. While he did think of her, he also did his best to fight the instinct to quench his thirst and ignore the emotions everyone had, which he found harder to do when not with one of them, since they tended to keep him in line. However, that wasn't something that he wanted the wolves knowing, his former training kicking in.

**Then, as he seemed to remember how this class worked, several more emotions crossed his face. First, he tensed, panic easy to see. Then, he forced himself to calm down, looking resigned. I saw him stop breathing, and frowned. I wouldn't be able to know if my plan worked if he wasn't breathing, and, while I knew I should be glad that he was taking precautions so that he wasn't tempted to attack me, it did me no good not to know if the spell worked.**

"That is true," Alice said. Charlie frowned, not liking the fact that his daughter was willing to risk herself in order to know if something would work or not. Of course, from the sounds if it, it did seem as though she might be able to handle him if it turned bad.

**So, once I was sitting down, I turned towards him, holding out my hand and said, "Salut. Je suis Bella, et je serai ta nouvelle partenaire dans cette classe. Ravie de faire ta connaissance."**

"Hello. I'm Bella, and I'm to be your partner in this class. It's nice to meet you," Alice said, knowing that a translation would be liked before anyone could ask about it – it had, after all, been asked several times before.

**He frowned,**

"I probably wasn't expecting her to start talking to me straight up," Jasper said. "Plus, this really doesn't bode well for me trying not to be tempted by her, though, since the spell will work, that will help."

**but answered me back.**

"It would've been rude not to," Jasper said.

**"Je suis Jasper. Tout le plaisir est pour moi," he said,**

"I'm Jasper. It's nice to meet you as well," Jasper said.

**shaking the hand I held out lightly; I could feel his icy cold skin through my gloves, but didn't flinch.**

"Since she was most likely expecting it, it make sense that she wouldn't flinch because of it," Edward said.

**Instead, I gave him a smile, and relaxed, watching out of the corner of my eye as he took another breath, preparing to hold it again, only to pause.**

**A considering look crossed his face then as he took another breath, and then another.**

"It's nice to know that I'll be able to breathe properly while she's my partner," Jasper said.

**He finally calmed completely after the third breath, and I knew that my plan had worked.**

**Ms. Beniot called order to the class then, greeting us. She went straight into the lesson, spending the first ten minutes talking before handing out some worksheets. She told us to complete them, and that, once we were finished, to do something quietly. We were allowed to talk to our partners for help, so long as we were quiet about it; I also got the feeling that we would be allowed to talk to our partners after we finished the worksheet as well, though she didn't quite say it.**

"It's an implied thing," Angela said.

**However, I didn't really need help on the worksheet, finishing it within a few minutes of receiving it. I noticed that Jasper worked just as quickly as I did from the corner of my eye, but he didn't seem to be all that willing to talk to me, so I decided to do my own thing. I dug through my bag, taking out a crossword puzzle, and, after taking a quick glance towards the teacher, snuck one of my ear buds on, turning my I-Pod on. Gone with the Sin by H.I.M. Began to play, at a low volume.**

**As the song ended, and I finished my puzzle, I noticed that Jasper was looking at me as I put it away. I realized that he must have heard the music begin to play.**

**"Quoi ?" I asked.**

"What?" Angela said, having realized what it was that Alice and Jasper were doing. Since she could understand what was being said, she figured that she could also help with the translations.

**"Je ne pense pas qu'elle voulait dire qu'on était autorisé à écouter de la musique durant le cours.," he said.**

"She probably didn't mean that you could listen to music during class," Esme said.

**"Elle ne l'a pas non plus explicitement interdit," I answered back.**

"She also didn't expressly forbid it either," Emmett said. There were some chuckles at the logic that she gave.

**He chuckled.**

**"Qu'es-tu en train d'écouter ?" he asked.**

"What are you listening to?" Tanya said. The ones who couldn't speak or understand French were rather grateful that the others were willing to translate it for them.

**"Un groupe s'appelant H.I.M. Ce sont les initiales pour His Infernal Majesty," I said.**

"A band called H.I.M. It stands for His Infernal Majesty," Alice said.

"I don't think I've ever heard of that band before," Jacob said.

"I seen albums of theirs in the music store, but I've never listened to any of their songs." Edward said. "So I can't sat how they are." He didn't mention that the reason why he'd never gotten them was because of the fact that he had prejudged them due to the fact that they weren't from the fifties or before.

**"Quelle chanson écoutes-tu ?" he asked.**

"What song are you listening to?" Kate said.

**"J'écoutais une chanson appelée 'Gone With the Sin' mais maintenant j'écoute 'Love You Like I Do'," I answered.**

"I was listening to a song called 'Gone with the Sin' but now I'm listening to one called 'Love You Like I Do'," Irina said.

**"Le groupe chante dans quelle langue ? Et dans quelle langue les chansons sont-elles chantées ?" he asked.**

"What language does the band sing in? And what language are the songs sung in?" Carlisle said.

"I have the feeling that that's going to be the one question she's going to wish wasn't asked," Seth said.

**I frowned at him, unhappy that he would ask the one question I wished he wouldn't.**

**"Anglais," I said, pouting.**

"English," Rosalie said.

**"Je suis certain qu'il serait préférable d'écouter quelque chose en français, non ?" he said.**

"I'm sure that you should be listening to something in French, shouldn't you?" Jasper said.

"That would probably be a good idea, considering what the class is and what the rules are," Angela said. "Though, I have the feeling that Ms. Beniot wouldn't care all that much, since she can't expect anyone to actually know any French artist a whole lot."

**I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him. Instead, after another quick look at the teacher, I changed the song to one by a French artist known as Alizee.**

"Alizee?" Seth asked.

"She's okay," Kate said, having heard her music before. "Not something a guy would listen too unless they had her singing it to them, though. At least, I don't think a guy would."

**"Voilà, maintenant j'écoute une musique appropriée à un cours de français," I said as the song Moi...Lolita began to play.**

"There, now I'm listening to the appropriate music to listen to in a French class," Alice said. There were some chuckles at that.

**He chuckled, shaking his head, and returning to the book he had been reading. I finished putting my puzzle away, pulling out my own book.**

"I wonder what book she's going to be reading," Emily said.

**I noticed him looking at the title before I did. Looking at it myself, I held back a laugh, choosing instead to wait to see if he would make a comment on it.**

"That definitely makes you wonder about what book it is," Emmett said.

**Actually, I was expecting him to do so,**

"I have the feeling that, perhaps, it's a book about vampires," Jacob said. Jasper frowned a bit, though he was curious to know what it was now.

**and, just as I figured, it didn't take him long to say something.**

**"Hungry for You. Est-ce un livre sur les vampires ?" he asked.**

"Hungry for You. Is that a vampire book?" Alice said.

"I can see why the title would catch your attention," Sue said, frowning a bit as she realized that the book most likely wasn't a good one. Rosalie snorted, having read the book before. It was the only one of the series she had read, though, as she hadn't quite been happy to hear about how they weren't all that much different from humans, being about to do the one thing she wished she could.

"The book title doesn't really mean what you're probably thinking it means," Rosalie said. "I've read it before. It's an adult romance novel."

That was all she needed to say for Sue to understand.

"Oh," Sue said knowingly, while almost all of the guys in the room looked clueless.

 _Interesting_ Emmett thought, having understood what Rosalie had meant by that.

**I couldn't help but chuckle as he realized right away what type of book it was.**

"I don't think I've realized what it is completely," Jasper said. "I think that I was probably just assuming a bit with what the title is."

**"Oui. Mais c'est aussi vraiment très différent de la majorité des livres de vampires, car dans celui-ci la raison de leur existence n'est pas surnaturelle," I said.**

"Yes. But is also very different than most vampire books, as this one doesn't have a supernatural reason for them," Esme said.

**"Oh. Alors pour quelle raison sont-ils devenus des vampires ?" he asked.**

"Oh. Then what's the reason for why they're vampires?" Eleazar said.

**"Une expérience scientifique ratée," I said.**

"Failed science experiment," Carmen said. The other snorted at that.

"Well, that's a rather interesting take on vampires," Carlisle said.

"Very," Esme said.

**I saw him holding back a laugh as he turned away, leaving me to my reading. I got through two chapters before the bell rang. I put the book away, and switched off my music, pulling the bud from my ear. Putting it away, I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door, grabbing my coat. Angela was waiting for me right outside the door.**

"That's nice of you," Alice said.

" **Wow," she said. "You actually managed to get Jasper to talk."**

"I can talk," Jasper said.

"You usually don't, at least, not outside of your family," Angela said. He had to admit that she was right about that; he really didn't talk to others outside of his family, unless he had no choice, and he did when he started really talking to Bella once they were both finished with their assignments.

**I realized that she had been watching me when she said that. I hadn't really noticed.**

"I probably did because my partner was most likely watching the two of you, and I got curious to know what you were talking about," Angela said.

" **If it wasn't for the fact that I saw how he was with his family, and that he keeps to himself, I'd say that you make it sound as if he doesn't talk to people often," I said.**

"It seems that even she can tell how you usually are, too," Alice said.

**Angela laughed a little.**

" **So, what do you have next?"**

" **Biology II," I answered, without having to look at my schedule.**

"Well, this is going to be interesting," Edward said. Angela nodded.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"I have Biology II that period as well," Edward said.

"And he's the only one without a partner too," Angela added.

"Okay, so she's about to become your biology partner just as she was Jasper's French partner," Kate said.

"Yes," Edward said.

"That's quite a coincidence," Carmen said.

**I studied it in the last look I had done.**

**Angela laughed,**

"I probably shouldn't have done that, but I don't think I could help it, especially when I think about what a coincidence it is that she ends up being partnered to two of the 'mysterious Cullens'," Angela explained.

**confusing me. I looked at her.**

" **So, basically, we not only have another class together, but it's also one where an elusive Cullen is partnerless," she said. I laughed once she said that, understanding what she had found funny earlier.**

" **Which one is it this time?" I asked.**

"It's Edward," Alice said.

**I had the feeling that it would probably be one of the ones who were in our year this time, meaning either Alice or Edward.**

"I have Biology II first period, so I can say quite clearly that it's not me," Alice said.

**I ended up right when Angela told me that it was Edward. I didn't get to say anything because, at that moment, we'd arrived at the door. Stepping inside, I headed straight for the teacher, though I still noticed who else was in the class. I recognized almost everyone, not seeing a face I hadn't seen before.**

"Small school, so that's to be expected," Edward said.

**As I passed by him, I saw Edward look at me, his eyes – a color that was dark enough to show that he would need to feed soon, but still light enough that there was some color to them, a color that almost looked brown in the light**

"So, you have almost human eyes then," Kate muttered, just loud enough for the vampires to hear. Sam heard it as well, but he didn't show any sign of it, not seeing anything wrong with the statement.

– **showing that he had realized that, as I was in the class, I would be end up being seated next to him. He started clearing the table so that I would have room to sit down. Just as I was passing him, I felt a breeze from an air vent hitting me, and I watched as he stiffened, his now completely black eyes turning towards me.**

Everyone at the table froze, all of them looking at Edward, who looked shocked.

"How..." he started, confused.

"That's strange," Irina said. "You usually don't show any sign of being effected by a human scent."

"And, with the spell on her, you probably shouldn't be smelling her at all, since it's more than likely that she's bumped into someone on the way there," Tanya said.

"Even if she hadn't, her scent should also smell like it's weeks old, not fresh, too," Kate added in. The reminder of that fact confused everyone except for Eleazar, who couldn't help but remember something he had run into while still with the Volturi. Remembering what it was, he quickly thought of something else, not wanting Edward to realize that he might have an idea of what it was that could be causing him to act the way that he was. Edward was already looking at him suspiciously as it was.

**He seemed confused and hostile, and I frowned. I couldn't figure out why he was acting like that. The spell to hide my scent should still be in effect, at least until I took it off, so he shouldn't be acting the way he was, as if he had gotten a full dose of it.**

**Not that I expected him to have any reaction to it, beyond the normal reaction vampires seemed to have.**

"So, she's been around others enough to know what reaction they normally have towards her. I'm not sure that's a good or bad thing," Charlie said.

"I would say it's bad," Tanya said. "Chances are, all of those she's met hunt humans, so some of them could easily attempted to hurt her, especially if they were unaware of her being a witch."

"What does her having to be a witch have to do with it?" Seth asked.

"If you attack a witch, or wizard – and know that they're magical – then you can legally be killed," Tanya said. "It's against our law to do that. And, to make things fair, they're not allowed to attack any vampire unless it's in self-defense."

**I have been told, by some, that I have a rather nice scent, a floral one, but not one that seemed to attract more attention to me than they already would give me. So I was puzzled over Edward's reaction to it.**

"I'm puzzled as well," Edward said.

"So are we," Esme said, then, seeing the confused looks, added, "Edward's control is usually almost perfect. He might be tempted if he hasn't eaten in a while, but he tends to eat regularly enough that that pretty much never happens. So, if he's tempted to Bella, despite her precautions, then there must be something truly appealing about her scent to him."

**Looking away from him and continuing towards the teacher, I pulled down my shield enough so that Edward could 'hear' what I was about to think.**

_**'If you even think of trying to attack me, you will regret it'** _ **I thought towards him,**

"That's going to startle you," Jasper said. "Not having been able to hear her, and then being about to."

"Yeah, but it'll also probably shock me back into control, too," Edward said. "Of course, I'll probably attempt to get into her mind more insistently now, since I heard that."

**my shield going back into place once I was done. Once Mr. Banner had signed my slip, I turned, heading towards the table I would share with Edward. Looking at him again, I could still see the hostility on his face, but his confusion was even stronger. And it was easy to understand why: after all the trouble he had trying to read my mind during lunch, it made sense that he'd be confused about why he was suddenly able to read my mind now.**

**I felt the light feather touch to my shield once more. I frowned, noticing that it was much more insistent than before. Apparently, the small taste to my mind had him wanting to get into it again.**

"I'm probably extremely curious to know what she might know, because of what she said," Edward said. "Of course, it could also be because I want to know what she's thinking as well, considering how used to know what others are thinking I am."

**I didn't introduce my self.**

"It wouldn't have been a good idea for her to do, with out on edge you are," Tanya said.

**He was still tense, and not breathing at the moment. In fact, he hadn't been breathing when I had turned around. The only movement from him was the fact that he was still trying to get into my mind, though one couldn't really call it a movement.**

"Considering that she's the only one aware of that fact, it makes sense that she would say that," Seth said.

**He was absolutely, completely still, and I had the feeling that he wouldn't be moving until it was time to leave.**

**When the bell rang and the class started, I did my best to ignore the male next to me, taking notes on what Mr. Banner said. Still, between his insistent attempts to get into my mind, and his lack of movement, I couldn't help but continually peak at him from the corner of my eye. As I gave him another perusal, I realized that, without his two brothers around, he wasn't as slight as I thought he was.**

"Everyone looks slight around me," Emmett said, causing snorts to go around, breaking the tension that had risen up when it became known how Edward reacted.

**The entire class went by like that, and as his insistent attempts soon began to irritate me. By the time the bell was going to ring, I'd had enough.**

"I think you're going to get a taste of her mind once again," Alice said.

_**'STOP trying to get into my mind, Edward!'** _ **I mentally shouted, removing my shield again so that he would hear. He jumped, surprised, and looked at me again.**

"Oh, I wish I could have seen that," Emmett said, pouting a bit.

**I was pleased to see that the hostility was gone from his face, though the confusion that took it's place wasn't all that welcome.**

"I'm probably so confused that I might just confront her about this strangeness," Edward admitted.

**I really hoped that he didn't try to confront me, and I was given a chance to get away sooner rather than later when the bell did ring. Grabbing my things, I hurried to get away. However, before I could get far, his hand grabbed my wrist far too tight; it would have probably ended up broken had I been a regular human.**

"Edward," Esme scolded. Edward winced.

"It was most likely an accident," Edward said. "I probably didn't mean to do that."

**As it was, I'd probably have a bruise.**

" **What was..." he started to ask. I put my face into a politely puzzled look, and he stopped whatever he was able to say, shaking his head.**

"Yeah, if you had voiced it, you'd probably look insane," Alice said. "Especially since she's going to play dumb about it."

"Unless she took pity on him, but doing that would probably not be a good idea right now," Tanya said. "The Edward in the book is unaware of the fact that witches exist, after all."

Edward nodded when everyone who didn't know that looked at him.

"Most of us are," Esme said, motioning to her family.

"I'm pretty much the only one aware of the magical world, and I'm so low on their radar that they don't bother me, so I never bothered to tell my family about them, as I should have," Carlisle said. "I'm sorry." The last bit was directed toward said family members.

"It's okay," they said.

"I probably would have had trouble believing you about it," Alice said. She wanted to mention how she's never seen anything that would suggest that the magical world existed, but she had no plans of giving away her gift to any of the wolves, especially considering that the one was actually bothering her nose right now – she had the feeling that he might not be quite human right now.

" **Nevermind," he muttered, releasing my wrist. I resisted rubbing it, knowing instinctively, that he would feel bad about it.**

" **Sorry," he added, as if realizing that his behavior was deplorable.**

"It really is," Esme said, giving him a look that made him shrink down a bit in shame.

" **Are you okay?" I asked, as if I hadn't already been aware of what was wrong. He nodded his head.**

" **Well that's good," I said. "I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you."**

"Nice," Jasper said, shaking his head.

"Well, it seems she's able to recover what appears to be a bad situation," Alice said.

**I held out my head for him to shake.**

" **Edward Cullen," he said, shaking my hand lightly before letting go. He seemed to be a bit distracted.**

"I probably am, considering the fact that I'm most likely wondering about what I'd heard, as well as making sure that I don't feel tempted to grab at her again," Edward said.

" **Okay then," I said, turning to leave the room once again. I got the door this time before he stopped me. Angela, who was waiting for me, looked just as confused as I was.**

"Of course I would be confused," Angela said. "I might've seen what you did, and am wondering what you're actually doing right now."

" **So, what class do you have next?" he asked.**

" **Mythology," I said, curious as to why he was asking. I looked over to Angela, mouthing, 'go on without me' to her so that she wasn't late to her next class. She nodded her head, leaving as I turned back to Edward.**

"I probably get the feeling that she can handle Edward," Angela said. "That, or I just feel that she would be telling my to go ahead if she didn't want me to do just that."

" **May I walk you to your next class?" he asked. "As an apology for grabbing you as I did."**

" **Sure," I said, though it sounded like a question.**

"It sounds as though you've surprised her with your actions," Emmett said.

"It does seem that way," Edward said.

**He smiled, held out his arm, and led the way to my next class. The stares that had been on me all day seemed to double as they realized just who it was that was walking with me.**

"That's probably because they most likely did," Alice said.

"Yeah. After all, she's walking with one of the reclusive Cullens," Angela said.

**I wondered what would happen when they got over their shock, and just how fast the rumors would flow. I also wondered just what would be said, and how many people would come up with the idea that I had to know the Cullens, especially when the fact that I had been able to converse with Jasper quite easily got out as well.**

"She's going to be a bit of an instant celebrity there," Emmett said.

**He seemed to be itching to ask something specific, and seemed to be fighting himself to keep from doing so.**

"I'm probably really wondering about what I'd heard," Edward said.

**I was about to ask if there was something he wanted to know when he spoke.**

" **So, how as your day been going?" he asked.**

" **Okay," I said, shrugging. "But that's not what you really want to know, is it?"**

" **What makes you think I wanted to ask you a specific question?" he asked.**

" **You weren't hiding it well," I said.**

"Well, that's rather blunt, isn't it?" Emmett said.

"It probably surprised me as well," Edward said, agreeing with him.

**We arrived at the classroom at that moment, and paused outside of the room.**

" **Well, he you go," he said, avoiding answering my question.**

"Since I have an idea of what it is that I wanted to ask her, I think it's safe to say why I would be avoiding it," Edward said.

" **It was nice meeting you."**

**He let go of my arm**

"Oh, that's bound to make even more gossip," Alice said.

"I didn't realize that, when you held out your arm, she had taken it, or that you had held out your arm in that way in general," Jasper said.

"I don't think any of us actually did," Alice said. "Though, you have to admit, it makes sense that he would." _Considering when you were born_ she finished in her head, knowing that the others were probably thinking that as well. The non-vampires in the room were looking curious, but didn't question it, having the feeling that it was most likely directed at something none of them wanted to know quite yet.

**and hurried away. I watched him leave, a frown on my face at his peculiar behavior.**

"You are definitely acting strange today," Emmett said. _Well, stranger, since you act strange all the time_ he added into his head. Edward worked hard not to roll his eyes at what Emmett just said.

**Shaking my head, I entered the class, heading towards the teacher as I'd done in the previous classes. Mr. Molina seemed nice, greeting me as he signed the paper and directed me to my seat for the class. Jessica, who was also in this class and in the seat to my right, leaned over, about to say something when the bell rang, and Mr. Molina stood up, a silent demand for attention. Jessica pouted as she straightened.**

"It's probably a good thing that Jessica didn't get to speak because she'd probably begin asking question about why you and her were walking together, especially like you were," Angela said.

**Mr. Molina started his class with a welcome, and informed everyone that we'd be starting on Celtic myths for today.**

"That should be interesting," Alice said, knowing that there were quite a few good Celtic myths out there, and wondering which ones would be studied.

**He handed a stack of books to each desk, instructing the person in front to take one and pass it back, and then started talking about the subject. After I'd taken a book and passed the stack behind me, I let my mind drift.**

"So, she's not going to be paying attention at all," Emmett said.

"Well, she probably wondering about Edward," Jasper said. "After all, I have the feeling that his odd reaction to her is what's on her mind right now."

**I began to wonder about Edward's odd reaction towards me.**

"It looks as though you're right," Seth said. "Of course, it was something that was pretty easy to figure out."

**More than that, I wondered what it was that he was going to originally ask me. A million different questions ran through my mind as I tried to think of which one he might have asked. It wasn't until I thought about him asking me to 'accompany' him to his car – which, at first, amused me slightly – that I froze ever so slightly, an image of how he had acted at the beginning of class running through my mind.**

"I don't think it would have been that, since it's kind of obvious that I was distracted. If I wanted that, I would not have acted how I did," Edward said.

"Yeah, that's true," Jasper said.

"How do you know?" Jacob asked, interested. The others in his group were as well, though none of them said anything.

"Because he would have done something that would draw the least amount of attention to him, as well as befuddle her mind enough that she wouldn't question his motives," Tanya said. "He did neither – in fact, grabbing her arm as he did most likely got him a lot of attention."

"It got mine," Angela said. "And I can assure you that several others would have noticed it as well, especially Mike, who is in the class with us."

**He had become rather hungry – more so than he was before class – once some remnant of my scent floated over him. While I had distracted him with letting him into my mind, a part of him had probably still hungered.**

"That is true," Edward said. "Of course, I would have focused mostly on having heard her over that, because I don't want to attack her."

"While I have no doubt that that's not true, I have the feeling that the reason why you were actually able to be able to do that is because of the fact that her scent was downgraded so much," Jasper said. "Of course, that really doesn't fill me with confidence on what would have happened if she hadn't hidden her scent as she did."

**While he hadn't gotten a full blast of it, what bit he did had been able to affect him, quite badly in fact. It worried me, and I silently told myself to make sure that I always placed my spell on myself, particularly around him. If only a small bit of my scent affected him like that, I really didn't want to know what it would be like if he got the full blast of it. In fact, I really doubted that it would be a good thing.**

"Probably not," Edward said, having the feeling that he would have had to fight even more not to attack her right then and there, and he did fear that he might have lost that battle.

**With that thought, I tuned back into Mr. Molina, who spoke his lesson with great passion now that he'd gotten off of what to expect from these myths and legends. It wasn't all that boring to sit there and take notes on the subject of some battle known as Moytura. When he looked at the clock and saw there there were only three minutes left of class, he assigned up to read about the battle of Moytura, both parts, as well as to read the chapter before it, which was nothing more than selected information from something called The Book of Invasions.**

"Interesting," Alice said. She kind of wished now that she had joined that class, instead of taking the pottery one she was now.

**Jessica all but pounced on me once the bell rang.**

" **What was _that_?" she asked, her voice incredulous.**

" **What was what?" I asked.**

"What's the bet that Bella know exactly what it is that Jessica is asking about, and just doesn't want to make a big deal about it,"Jacob said.

"It's not worth making a bet out of it, since it most likely the truth," Alice said.

" **You know, _that_. Edward Cullen, walking you to this class. Does it ring any bells?" she said.**

" **He was just being a gentleman," I said, shrugging. "I've got to head to the office, and get this turned in, so I'll see you tomorrow."**

"That won't make Jessica all that happy, since she'll most likely be wanting some actual gossip," Alice said.

**I hurried away after that, hearing her unhappy farewell as I walked in the direction of the office. It wasn't a long walk, as the classroom actually wasn't that far from it. I ended up using the back door, the one that I had seen when I had first entered the room before, right next to the one hallway.**

Well, both doors are allowed to be used by students, thankfully," Angela said.

**I glance down it showed that it led to the nurse's office.**

"And I take it that that right there is the reason for it," Carlisle said. Angela nodded her head. "We have to have a way to get there, if we need it."

**I heard Mrs. Cope talking to someone, mentioning that something wouldn't be possible. Looking towards her, I was slightly surprised to see Edward standing at the desk.**

"Trying to change the class?" Alice asked.

"I most likely am," Edward said. "I wouldn't want to take a chance, after all. I might not be strong enough to resist it another time."

"I have the feeling, based on what's been read about Bella so far, that she's not going to take kindly to that fact," Jasper said.

"No, she most likely won't," Tanya said. "And I have the feeling that, even if you did lose control, you wouldn't be able to attack her. After all, just being a witch alone would help her, as there are certain spells that could be done to keep you away from her, as well as kill you if need be. It's why vampires agreed to the rules made between the two in the first place – because they could do that. They're equal to us, in a way, and are not quite as powerless as regular humans. Luckily, they can't just attack us without provocation."

"Yes, it is lucky," Carlisle said. "It makes sure that there isn't a high number of deaths, for either side."

**Suddenly, her words made a bit more sense to me, and, when he caught sight of me, I rolled my eyes at him.**

_**'Coward,'** _ **I thought towards him.**

"She is kind of right about that. You are taking a cowards way out, especially since it wouldn't do you much good to do that," Seth said. "The only way to make sure you don't attack her is to build up some kind of tolerance to her scent."

Billy, Henry, and Sue all looked at Seth is surprised at the fact that he was not only suggesting that a vampire risk attacking an innocent girl – though, from the sounds of it, she'd be able to take care of herself – but also the fact that what he said made sense, in a sort of morbid way. The only way to ensure that Edward didn't attack Bella was if he got used to her scent.

Edward, thinking about it, could easily see what it was that Seth meant.

"You're right," he said. "Though, I don't think it's quite safe for me to practice using her herself, especially if there's a chance I could slip."

"I'm sure that, once it becomes known to you that she knows what you are – I have no doubt that it will eventually slip at some point – she'll probably be amendable to doing something like that," Jasper pointed out.

"And we'd make sure to help you out as well," Esme said. Edward gave her a smile before going back to the book.

**His eyes widened slightly, and he quickly said good-bye to Mrs. Cope, hurrying out of the office my way of the other door.**

"I think what she said either got to you, or you didn't want to risk her coming closer to you when she hands in her paper," Alice said.

"I'm kind of surprise you decided to try and do that now, especially since you know that she would have to go back up to the office again," Jasper said.

"It most likely slipped my mind," Edward said.

**I could tell that Mrs. Cope was taken aback by Edward's quick escape. I stepped up towards the counter, holding out my signed slip.**

" **Oh, hello dear," she said. "Have any trouble?"**

" **Other than with Mr. Varner, no, not really," I said.**

" **Oh yes, sorry about that," Mrs. Cope said. "I managed to let the other teachers know, but he didn't listen when I told him earlier." She sighed. "Perhaps now he'll learn to listen to what I say."**

There was some laughter at that from the ones who'd had him as a teacher, and, therefore, knew what he was like pretty well.

"Somehow, I really doubt it," Angela said.

**I held back a chuckle at her words.**

" **Have a nice day," I said, walking back out of the office and heading to my truck. As I got in and backed out, I felt eyes on me again, ones that I hadn't felt before. A look around showed that no one was staring at me with the intensity these eyes were doing so.**

"I have the feeling that I know exactly who it was that was just staring at her," Rosalie said, frowning a bit as she looked at Edward from the corner of her eye. She didn't know why, but she wasn't all that comfortable in knowing that Edward was showing interest in Bella, both in the book and just from reading it. After all, Bella was human – a mutant one, but still human – and that single fact meant that a relationship between the two would be impossible. Of course, deep down inside of herself, there was also a bit of jealousy at the idea that he might be interested in Bella when he had ignored her as he'd done. While she didn't want him that way, and more than used to the way he treated her, she was still smarting over that little fact.

**Shrugging, I joined the line to leave the parking lot, thinking of what would be waiting for me once I got home.**

"That makes it sound as though she's waiting for something specific to be there," Seth observed.

"She probably expects some news from her friends," Alice said. "Probably an e-mail from one of her friends or something, as they probably know that she has started Forks High, are probably wanting to know how it went."

**I did my homework first when I got home, despite knowing that there would probably be quite a few e-mails from my friends waiting for me. I hadn't answered any of them, not yet. Since there wasn't really anything to say – at least, I felt that there wasn't anything to say – I hadn't bothered opening them. If there was something really important, I knew that they'd either call or text me.**

"So, e-mailing is more of a just keeping in touch deal," Angela said.

"It appears that way," Emmett said.

"Which probably means that they probably wouldn't be expecting something from her by that way," Alice said. "Unless she specific texts them about looking at an e-mail, like she probably will do for this day, since I would think finding out about us would rate as something important, and it's probably too long to explain fully in a text."

"True," Emily said.

**Once I was done with my homework – which was fairly easy to do – I started dinner, while, at the same time, wondering how to convince Charlie to let me rid of the horrid yellow cabinets.**

"Probably not that much," Charlie said. Truthfully, he actually wasn't a big fan of the color. He had only allowed Renée to paint them that color because he'd been blinded by love so much that he would have done anything to see her happy, and he had only left them that color because he rarely used the kitchen and didn't have to look at them all that much. He knew that he should painted them much sooner, and also knew that he should do so before Bella came here, especially knowing that she had no desire to have them painted that color, either. He supposed that it was a good thing that she didn't know who it was that had actually painted them originally – though he supposed that she might be able to tell just due to what color they were, knowing that Renée had been a fan of the color.

**I really didn't want to always have to wear sunglasses if I wanted something from in there. The task of dinner was rather mindless, so I ran up the stairs and grabbed my I-Pod and it's speakers, filling the kitchen with the music of Within Temptation, starting with the the song Utopia.**

"I wonder if she did that because she didn't want to be thinking about something that she most likely would have otherwise," Seth said.

"Does anyone here know what it is she's listening to now?" Jacob asked. Everyone shook their heads. Not even the vampires knew what it was, because they tended to stick to music that had earned the title as classical, with maybe a few things from previous decades. Truthfully, rarely did any of them listen to things passed a certain decade, though that did stop them from hearing about it. Alice was really the only one who liked music from the decade they lived in at the moment, though she still didn't know all of the music.

"I think I should start looking for some of these songs," Alice said. "I'm kind of curious to know what it is that she's listening to."

 _So am I_ Edward said, while also wondering if he'd like any of it or not. He usually hated anything after the fifties, but even he could admit that some of what did come out wasn't that bad, though no where near his preferred preferences.

**For dinner, I decided to make something with the fish that Charlie had informed me was in the freezer in the garage. I didn't bother trying to figure out what type it was – I wasn't really all that good doing that. Instead, I pulled out what I would use, and brought it inside with me. After defrosting it in hot water, I removed the head, guts, and scales,**

"It sounds as though she's done that before," Alice said.

"It's not that hard to really figure out, actually," Jacob said, having done it plenty of times himself. He usually had fish as well, since his father often went fishing with Charlie and Harry quite often. Truthfully, he did kind of get sick of it, with how often he had it. It really didn't help that he only really knew of one way to prepare it, and so often ate it the same way as well.

**then wrapped it up in foil with some seasonings and lemon juice, put it on a tray, and threw it in the oven.**

**For the side, I made a salad, one that was mostly made up of lettuce, cherry tomatoes, chopped carrot slices, avacado, and cucumber.**

"So, she's making sure that you have something healthy with it as well. Good girl," Sue said, while Charlie frowned.

**I left out the blue cheese crumbs, since I wasn't sure that Charlie would like it.**

"I wouldn't really know," Charlie said. "I don't think I've really had any of it with a salad."

**However, I did put those, some sunflower seeds, and a few other salad additions to the side, so that Charlie could add what he wanted to it.**

"So, she's at least making sure that you have some choice," Jacob said.

"Yeah, it seems so," Charlie said.

**I decided to have dessert ready as well. I pulled out a frozen cheesecake I'd gotten, putting it into the fridge to keep cold until it was time to eat it.**

"Okay that definitely sounds really good," Charlie said, already daydreaming about the cheesecake. It was one of his favorite type of dessert.

**With the fish still cooking – and knowing that it would be a while before it was done to perfection – I finally decided to take care of any e-mails I had from my friends. I also planned on letting them all know about the fact that there were vampires here, and that I just might eventually meet Carlisle Cullen – if he was the very Dr. Cullen that they were talking about as the 'kids' father.**

"I am," Carlisle said, much to the amusement of everyone else.

**As I had known, none of my friends were impatient to know what was going on, nor were they wondering why it was taking me so long to answer. I had the feeling that would change once I gave them my news, but, right now, it was okay, and everything was calm from them. In fact, I didn't even get an e-mail from everyone.**

"I have the feeling that the ones she didn't get an e-mail from are the ones who either never moved, or haven't been able to find the time to send off a friendly notice," Alice said.

**I had to admit, I was a bit concerned when I saw that Elena was one of the few who didn't e-mail me, but I figured she was probably thinking like I was, that it would be better to wait until she had some news to tell. That, or at least until she was truly situated. She probably wanted to start her e-mail saying that she was now living wherever she was going to be living.**

"That would probably be a good thing for her to do, since she probably knows that it's the first thing Bella wants to hear from her," Angela said.

**After sending everyone my news – via mass e-mail – I went back down the stairs, pulling out the fish from the oven, and setting it on the stove to cool off. Charlie arrived home then, coming into the kitchen.**

" **Smells good, Bells," he said. "What did you make?"**

" **Fish and salad," I said. He sniffed the air, a look of appreciation on his face.**

" **Sounds good," he said**

"That is very true," Charlie said.

**as I got the salad from the fridge. "You know, you're going to spoil me if you continue to make such good food."**

" **It's nothing, really," I said as I began to place the food onto the table. "I like cooking, and, at least here, I don't have to share the kitchen."**

"I am happy to leave the kitchen to her," Charlie said.

"Already going to make that declaration, without even knowing if you're going to like what she's cooked or not," Jacob said.

"I have the feeling that it's doubtful that she likes to make inedible experiments," Charlie said. "Besides, I get the feeling that she's a very good cook."

**I grabbed two plates from the cupboard, as well as a fork. Handing one plate and a fork to him, I muttered, "Dig in," as I sat down.**

"I believe that I will do that, quite happily in fact," Charlie said.

" **Who did you have to share the kitchen with before?" he ask as he pulled two of the pieces of fish on his plate and then scooped out some salad, adding some of the sunflower seeds, bacon bits, and ranch dressing to it.**

" **Harry," I answered, making my own plate. "He loved to cook just as much as I do."**

"I wonder if I was expecting to hear that or not," Charlie said. "Not that it's uncommon for males to cook, but I don't think I'd be expecting a teen doing so."

**There was silence for a few minutes as we ate a few bites. Then, Charlie asked, "So, how long do you plan on wearing sunglasses in the kitchen?"**

"She's wearing sunglasses in the kitchen?" Jacob said, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, remember, it was even mentioned before," Seth said.

"I forgot," Jacob said, blushing slightly.

"I have the feeling that I've probably been waiting to ask that for a while," Charlie said.

" **I'll be wearing them for however long those cabinets are painted yellow. No offense Ch-Dad, but it gives me a major migraine looking at it," I said. "Which is why I wanted to ask you if I could paint them over this weekend?"**

" **Are you willing to do them alone? 'Cause I planned on going fishing this weekend, but if you need the help..." he started.**

"Somehow, I have the feeling that she'd probably prefer to do them alone," Alice said. "I mean, it'll probably allow her to use... _other_ , non-human means of doing it, though she probably will get some things just so that it looks as though she did do it the normal way."

" **No, I can do it alone," I said. _I'd actually prefer to do them alone_ I thought to myself, but didn't voice out loud. I didn't think that saying it would make him feel all that happy – in fact, it would probably hurt his feelings. **

"It kind of would," Charlie admitted. _Especially since I wouldn't understand the real reason for her saying that_ he thought, somehow knowing that what Alice had said was probably the reason for Bella wanting to do it alone.

**Still, it was the truth, particularly since I could use magic to speed the whole thing up.**

" **I can surprise you with what color I do," I continued. "Don't worry, I won't do something you won't like."**

**He still looked unsure.**

" **Don't worry, Dad. I can do it, just you wait. When you come back from fishing, it'll be done, and I'll be making something delicious for dinner," I added.**

Charlie smiled, as did the other.

"Well, it looks as though we'll really have to go visit," Billy said. "I want to see what color your cabinets are going to become."

"We'll probably find out in the books what it is, without going and seeing it," Harry said.

"That really doesn't matter, as we do have to go and meet Bella still," Sue mentioned.

**That got a smile out of him.**

" **Well, if your sure," he said.**

" **I'm sure," I said, and we continued to eat in silence.**

"That probably won't last the entire time, though," Billy said, somehow knowing that Charlie would most likely want to some more to his daughter, and was also probably wondering how her first day of school went.

**It was as we were finishing eating – he had another two pieces of fish – that he asked his next question.**

" **So, how did you like school? Did you make any new friends?" he asked.**

" **School was...school," I answered.**

"How eloquent of an answer," Alice said.

"But true. School is just school, nothing really exciting about it," Emmett said. Seth and Jacob both nodded in agreement.

" **Um, I have a few classes with a girl named Angela, and most people seem nice. But, other than Angela, I can't exactly say I really made any friends. I just made acquaintances, mostly. A girl named Jessica did invite me to sit at her table at lunch, though, and I met some of her friends."**

" **Angela...Angela Weber, right?" he asked. "I nodded. "She's a nice girl. Minister's daughter, takes care of her twin brothers for her mother. And the Jessica you met was Jessica Stanley?" Another nod. "She's an okay girl. Doesn't get into too much trouble, but follows the wrong girl around that does."**

"Kind of strange that you know more about them than Bella does," Jacob said.

"Small town," Charlie said. "It's hard not to."

" **Who else was at the table?"**

" **Um, Eric Yorkie, Mike Newton, and some bi...girl called Lauren,"**

"Somehow, I don't think she was actually going to say girl, at first," Alice said, laughing with the others. Even the adults in the room had a hard time not showing their amusement at Bella's almost curse.

**I said, quickly correcting myself on the last bit. "And those are the only names I caught. None of the others were nice enough to give me their names."**

"I have the feeling that some of them did give their names, she just didn't hear it over Jessica and the others," Angela said, knowing how loud the table could get. "It probably doesn't help that Lauren would most likely have her fan girls keep from introducing themselves to Bella as well."

"Their loss," Seth said.

" **Um, I'm not all that familiar with Eric, but the Yorkies are good people. Micheal is a good kid, though. His parents own the sporting good's store just outside of town. They make a good living off of all the backpackers who come through here," he said.**

"So, is that your way of saying that Mike has a stamp of approval from you for him to date Bella," Sue said, knowing that some daughters would take a phrase like that as permission.

"No," Charlie growled.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that Bella doesn't seem to be all that inclined to dating, then, isn't it? Because saying something like that about Newton could be considered as permission to date by some girls," Tanya told him.

**I nodded. Once we'd finished eating, I stood and brought out the dessert. Charlie look appreciative at it at as she gave him a slice.**

" **It's still sightly frozen," I told him.**

"Oh, that won't bother me all that much," Charlie said.

" **That's okay," he said, taking a bite.**

" **So, do you know the Cullen family?" I asked.**

"I would think so, considering whom I've contacted to help with her room, as well, as well as who Dr. Cullen is," Charlie said, sounding a bit amused.

"She doesn't know that, though," Angela pointed out.

"She doesn't?" Charlie said. "I thought it was mentioned that I had said it in the second chapter."

"You did, but I have the feeling she wasn't quite listening. That, or she didn't actually put it together, since Cullen isn't that rare of a last name, and she hadn't known we were here at the time," Jasper said.

" **Yes, I do," he said. "Mrs. Cullen was the one who helped do your room with her daughter Alice, and Dr. Cullen is a great man."**

Charlie blushed as Carlisle said, "Thank you."

"You are right. He is a great man. Admirable, too," Kate said.

" **The kids seem nice ,but they don't seem to fit in all that well," I said. Charlie surprised me by being angry.**

Charlie began blushing harder, well aware of just what he was angry about. It didn't hep that the two that had caused this reaction were sitting right there at the table with them. He just knew that they'd realized exactly whom he was talking about. Of course, it wasn't just them, either – he'd heard some others talking about them as well, which had helped make him mad as well.

" **People in this town," he muttered. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, making ten times the salary he gets here," he continued, getting louder as he spoke. "We're lucky to have him – lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all those kids are well behaved and polite."**

"Wow, that's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said about us," Alice said.

"Thank you, Charlie," Carlisle said. Charlie just nodded, mumbling, "You're welcome," under his breath, still blushing.

Billy and Harry bit their lips, able to recognize that they had helped be the cause for this outburst due to how they had acted upon learning that the Cullens were back. Truthfully, though, it had actually only happened after Sam had transformed, making the legends seem more real to them. Of course, remembering the fact that Edward could read minds had them wanting to slap themselves for giving it away. Then they realized that Edward probably already knew, since Sam most likely would have thought about it as well, before his ability had been mentioned.

Meanwhile, Sue were feeling bad as well. Sue because, having given into what Billy wanted, had taken care of Emily's wounds after Sam's accidental attack on her, and therefore left her scarred due to the fact that she was no healer. She knew that Emily was rather self-conscious about her scars, just as Sam was always hurt to see them due to having caused them.

Sue looked up, prepared for Edward to being reading when she realized that Edward had probably heard what she had thought, just like Billy and Harry had realized as well. However, seeing the look on his face, she knew that he wouldn't mention anything about her thoughts, nor about Emily's thoughts either. He would respect their privacy – unless, of course, it concerned their family or if he was asked straight up and given permission to tell.

 _Thank you for that_ she thought to him. He glanced every so briefly at her, his eyes flicking up and down once before returning to the book, his way of telling her your welcome without bringing any attention as to why he'd say it.

" **I had my doubts, when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them, but they're all very mature. I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them, which is more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations."**

Angela had the feeling she knew exactly who was on Charlie's mind when he said that, able to easily think of which teens at the school caused trouble.

" **And they stick together the way a family should: camping trips every other weekends. Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk."**

" **Whoa, down, down Dad," I said.**

"I am not a dog," he muttered, as Seth and Jacob laughed at the wording Bella had used to try and calm him.

**He looked at me strangely, though he didn't say anything. "I guess I can see where I get my fierce defending people from," I commented.**

"Yeah, you two do seem to be alike when it comes to doing that," Alice said.

" **What do you mean?" he asked.**

" **Well, during lunch, as Jessica was talking about them, and telling me about Mrs. Cullen, I mentioned that it was nice of her to take care of all the kids when Lauren said something very unkind about her," I said. "I kind of got on her case about it."**

"That's a simple way of saying it," Angela said.

" **Lauren... do you mean Lauren Mallory?" he asked.**

" **Not sure, but probably," I said. "Particularly if she seems to be a popular girl who things she's a queen."**

" **Yeah, Lauren Mallory," he said. "Troublemaker. I got called out to her house three times last year for disturbing the peace."**

" **And she still didn't learn not to throw a loud party," I said,**

"Wow. I didn't even have to mention why the peace had been disturbed," Charlie said.

"She's probably used to things like that, considering where she lived," Emmett pointed out.

"True," Charlie said, mentally hoping that Bella hadn't been a part of any of those types of parties.

**rolling my eyes. "Like I said, she gave off the impression that she thought of herself as a queen. Not that it worked with me; I made it clear I wasn't going to back down from her. As for why she said it, I get the feeling that she doesn't like the fact that the girls are prettier than her, plus I wouldn't be surprised if she tried with all three guys, and they turned her down."**

"We did," Emmett said.

"And, of course, once that happened, she tried to do a whole rumors routine," Jasper said. "Came up with nothing original, either."

"The only one that was disproved straight away was that Jasper and I were gay," Emmett added. "Of course, that ended up being replaced with a whole we have a sister complex, up until it came out that, while we lived together, only Jasper and Rosalie were actually related."

" **I definitely impressed everyone else, though.**

" **As for what I thought of them, personally, I found the two I met nice, if not a bit nosy."**

"How nice, you've been labeled as nosy by here," Alice joked to her husband and 'brother'.

"I probably could have helped it, but I think the fact that she didn't appear to be like any of the other humans had me a bit curious about her," Jasper said. "Plus, it was just too good to pass up on asking about the music, and then the book..."

"As for me, I think it's safe to say that her silent mind was the main reason behind my nosiness," Edward said.

" **I just noticed that they kept to themselves for the most part. They're all also very attractive." I added the last part as an after thought.**

"Why is that?" Charlie asked, finding himself curious.

"Part of the Vampire arsenal of weapons," Tanya explained. "Makes it easier to lure humans – they tend to be such shallow people, attracted to the beautiful over being attracted to the plain and ugly."

She wasn't trying to be mean in saying that; it was pretty much the simple truth, something Charlie could understand as being true.

**He laughed. "You should see the doctor. A lot of the nurses have trouble concentrating when he's around," he said,**

"That's not good," Carlisle murmured, frowning. He hadn't really noticed their distractions – perhaps he would request only males as his aides when he went back to work. He was sure that they would let him have that, especially once he mentioned the fact that the nurses were distracted by his presence, and that he was just trying to keep an accident from happening.

**still chuckling. However, when he caught sight of my face, he stopped.**

" **They have trouble concentrating," I said. "That's not good. They could end up messing something up and causing serious harm or a death to someone."**

"Exactly," Carlisle said.

"I never thought about that," Charlie said, frowning.

"Not your fault. It's not something that others would tend to do," Carlisle said. "I only do because I'm in the position where I have to think of what's best for the patient. Having a distracted nurse is not the best thing to have."

**He frowned. "I never thought about it like that," he admitted.**

" **It's not your fault," I said. "If this was happening someone other than a hospital, I'd probably think of it as funny as well. However, in a hospital, a single mistake could be dangerous."**

"Very true," Carlisle said, though he wondered how it was that she knew that.

**Dessert finished rather quickly after that. I put the rest of the cheesecake up into the fridge, cleaned the dishes, and went upstairs, where I took a shower and got ready for bed. I spent the rest of my time waiting until it was worth going to bed letting my hair dry and watching a movie – I chose a horror one.**

"I wonder which horror movie it was," Alice said.

**Once it was done, I went to bed, wondering what the next day would bring.**

"And that's the end of that chapter," Edward said, immediately handing the book over to Kate, who held out her hand for it. It was clear to the others that he had already read the fact that she wanted to read the next chapter herself. Once the book was in her lap, she turned to the next chapter.


	6. A Beginning Conversation

" **A Beginning Conversation** ," Kate read.

"I wonder what that is referring to," Esme said.

"Who knows," Emmett said.

**The next day wasn't too bad, though there were times that I disliked it. I was able to sleep better the night before, without the aid of a potion, so I felt more refreshed when I woke.**

"That's nice for her," Carmen said.

**Plus, the day didn't appear to have any sign of becoming worse, so I was able to ride my bike to school.**

Charlie frowned, but didn't say anything.

**Unfortunately, this cause people to stare at me again when I arrived – parking next to the silver Volvo**

"Cool, we'll be able to talk to her when we leave," Emmett said, cheering a bit.

"I really doubt that most of us will say anything," Alice said. "We don't have a reason to do so, remember. The only ones who do are Edward and Jasper."

Emmett pouted when he heard that, realizing that she was quite right.

– **as my leather riding jacket wasn't all that flattering, and I had the feeling that I would be answering questions about it later.**

"Probably will," Edward said.

**I was mostly left alone, the selected group from the previous day being the ones who hung around me the most. I mostly talked to Angela, who I found worth getting to know over the others. During French, Jasper made a comment on my bike, but didn't pry about it, which had me extremely grateful.**

**However, what made the next bad was that the two teachers I disliked kept me on my toes, making me exhausted from their petty games. Gym wasn't as good as the previous day, either, for Lauren – who I hadn't even realized was in it – kept trying to trip me. It only stopped after I 'accidentally' elbowed her when she tried it again just when I was about to hit the ball. She was forced to spend the rest of the class sitting on the bleachers, a tissue to her nose that I'd bloodied up.**

"How nice of her," Jacob said.

"She had a reason to do so," Alice said.

"Yeah, that's definitely true," Angela said. "It's the only way to make Lauren stop. Plus, it'll also embarrass her at having been one upped in her game."

**And it was made all the worse because Edward Cullen wasn't there.**

"So you made her day even worse," Emmett said.

"By not being there," Edward pointed out.

**And I even prepared for him, too. I made sure to do my scent spell before I even left the house,**

"Which means that her scent will pretty much be so diluted and covered by the others that it shouldn't be sensed at all," Tanya said. "Though, the scents of anyone she's run into will stick to her."

**waiting until Biology to find out if it worked. But, when lunch came, and I noticed that there were only four Cullens there, I was...unhappy. I thought that, maybe, he had decided to skip pretending to eat,**

"We don't normally do that, on the off chance that someone might be paying more attention to us than normal," Edward said.

**but that thought was shot once it was time for Biology.**

**I did my best to appear relaxed and unaffected by his absence during lunch. Unlike the previous day, Mike, Eric, and Tyler – who turned out to have been the boy from the previous day that Mike had chased all over the cafeteria – stayed at the table. Mike commandeered the talk, making plans to go to the Indian reservation sometime within the next two weeks, of which I declined giving an answer for, since I wasn't sure if I wanted to go or not. He was also insistent in walking me to my next class, a task he repeated every day for the rest of the week.**

"He's crushing on her big time," Alice said. Edward silently growled, while Jacob made a face. Jacob thought that he'd be much better for her, which also angered Edward. There was no way that Jacob would be the best choice for Bella. The best choice was... he stopped his thoughts there, slightly confused and just a little bit unable to believe that he was even considering what he was thinking about. Still, he couldn't help but wish that he was human, so that it was possible for him to have a chance with her.

**I arrived to Biology pretty quickly, as Ms. Beniot let us out earlier than she should have.**

"She does sometimes do that, as a treat for finishing out work early and behaving," Jasper said.

**When Mike saw me sitting alone at the table, he walked towards me, taking a seat at the table and trying to talk to me. I wasn't all that happy at the attention; he didn't seem to get the signs that I wasn't interested. In fact, once class ended, he decided to walk me to my next one, despite the fact that it was unneeded.**

**He was talking on the qualities of a golden retriever more and more in my presence, for he'd done the same thing after Gym as well. In fact, once we'd gotten to the door of my Mythology class, I could pretty much see him with wagging tail.**

The teens of the group burst out laughing at the image, while the adults all fought to keep from joining it. Tanya, Kate, and Irina were among those laughing, finding it just as funny as the others – they were, after all, not much older than them, when one counted only their human years. Carlisle, Emmett, Esme, and Jasper were all older than them, with Rosalie being older than Tanya and Kate. In fact, Tanya was the youngest of the group, having been eighteen when she'd been turned; it was part of the reason why she'd been attracted to Edward, since he was the closest to her age.

Of course, she probably shouldn't have decided that she wanted him based on his age as she'd done. She should have tried to get to know him first. It would have saved her from his rejections.

**In order to keep myself from laughing in his face, I hurried into class, choosing, instead, to think about why Edward wasn't here.**

**It might have seemed egotistic, but I was positive that it had to do with me.**

"And she would be right," Irina said. "It's not really all that egotistic when it's the truth."

**It just seemed too much of a coincidence for him to disappear like he has after what happened yesterday, what with his reaction and then his attempt to get changed to a different class that period.**

**When school ended, as I'd pulled out to leave, I realized that I was being watch, and, unlike the eyes of everyone else, these ones felt...different. I followed them over to the silver Volvo I'd parked next to. The four remaining Cullens were standing around it, staring in my direction, probably wanting to see what was so strange about me that their brother had to run away.**

"She must have been preoccupied not to have noticed us earlier," Alice said. "Especially if she only realized that we were looking at her once she was away from us."

"That, or you'd arrived after she had pulled out and headed for the exit," Charlie said.

**I wasn't all that surprised that they were the owners of the Volvo. While not as flashy and expensive and some other cars out there, I knew that it was one of the ones that wasn't cheap to get. It was kind of expected that they'd own it, being as they'd had a lot of time to build up money – years, in fact. Everything about them screamed money, even their clothes. You only needed a glance to know that what they wore was the expensive in season designer clothes, as if they needed to flaunt their wealth.**

"I am not having everyone where what they do to flaunt our wealth," Alice screeched. "They wear what they do because I know what they'll look good in."

Sam raised an eyebrow. They let the little vamp chose what they wore?

**Not that I could really talk. While I would probably never wear anything like that – I had my likes, and refused to change them for anyone**

Alice pouted at hearing it, having already envisioned several things that she believed would look good on Bella. However, some of what she was imagining seeing, she had the feeling Bella would never let touch her unless she was willing to change herself a bit.

– **none of what I owned could be called cheap. Still, it did seem overkill, and, if I hadn't known that they were vampires, I'd wonder why people didn't flock around them because of their wealth.**

**When I got home, the disappointment of Edward not being there didn't linger long, for Tristelianna called me.**

"I wonder why her friend is calling," Emmett said.

" **So, how was your first and second day of school?" she asked, completely forgoing any semblance of a greeting.**

" **Did you not get my e-mail last night?" I asked her, choosing to ignore her question. If she was so curious to know, she could very well read that over asking me.**

" **Yes, I just figured I would ask," she said. "Besides, that e-mail didn't hold anything about today, either, so..."**

"She's got a point," Jacob said, smiling over the way

**I rolled my eyes.**

" **School was school," I said, repeating the words I'd told Charlie when he had asked. "Not particularly fun, but necessary."**

" **Did anything new happen with the Cullen guy?" came Kitty's voice, which got louder as she spoke. I got the feeling that she'd stolen the phone from Tristelianna, something that was confirmed when I heard the sound of the two fighting over it.**

There was some laughter over that.

"Apparently, they both want to talk to her about something," Jasper said.

"Why don't they just put it on speaker phone?" Edward said.

**After laughing at the bickering for a while, I finally suggested, "Why don't you just put it on speaker phone?"**

"Seems you think like Bella, bro," Emmett said.

"I do wonder how that didn't occur to either of the two girls," Esme said.

"There might be a reason why it hadn't," Jasper said, remembering how Bella had mentioned that Tristelianna could do more than just read minds; she could set words to a persons mind as well. Being able to do both had him wondering if she could do even more. Edward, picking up his thoughts, realized that the question was a good one.

**There was a pause on the other side.**

" **Why didn't I think of that?" Kitty said, grumbling a bit, which became louder as she turned it on. The noise of bad music, clacking utensils, and shouting became apparent.**

" **Because I was keeping it from your mind," Tristelianna grumbled.**

"Well, I guess that something Tristelianna can do," Alice said, eyes widening a bit at hearing what was just read.

"It makes sense on why neither of them put it on speaker phone, either," Edward said, figuring that Tristelianna probably had a reason for doing that.

" **I wanted to talk to her alone, nosy." She sighed. "Anyway, Kitty asked a good question. Did anything new happen with that Cullen guy you mentioned? The one who didn't seem to be able to handle the hint of your scent?"**

" **Nothing happened," I said. "He wasn't there."**

" **So he ran away," Tristelianna said.**

Edward held back a wince. That made him sound so cowardly, when said like that.

" **Seems so," I said. "After all, it's not like he can get sick."**

"Though that'll probably be the excuse I'll be giving to the school if anyone calls to ask about his absence," Esme said, despite knowing that people most likely wouldn't – it hadn't happened yet, after all, though she had the feeling there would be a call if Edward was gone longer than this one week.

" **No, he can't can he?" Kitty said.**

" **So, where are you two, anyway?" I asked.**

" **We're stopped at a diner several hours away from where my mother lives," Kitty said. "She was happy to see us, and says hello to everyone. We just left earlier today."**

" **How did she take to your road trip plans?" I asked.**

" **Oh, she wasn't surprised, but she did wonder why I was doing them now instead of waiting for summer. I think she suspects that we're doing this to look at colleges," Kitty said.**

" **Yeah, we kind of kept away from the real reason, and let her think that," Tristelianna said. "Besides, it's not like it's that bad of an idea. I mean, we are going to have schoolwork to do. The professor told us that we are to do two to eight page essays on certain sites that we'll be sure to pass by, which will count towards history and English, while our other work will be e-mailed to us."**

"So, they're basically going to be home schooled in a way," Esme said.

"That's not too bad," Alice said. "In fact, that is a pretty good idea, to have to do things like to when passing my whatever those certain sites are."

"Well, if we do something like that during a school year, we'll have to see about making it so that you can at least have credit towards school by doing that," Esme said, much to Alice's surprise and horror. Having to do something that like that would take away from the time that was meant for shopping. She decided right then and there that she wouldn't let something like that happen.

" **Sounds nice," I said.**

" **It is, to a point. The essays are to be due a week after we visit said site – and he'll known when we do that – while the e-mailed work is to be due every Friday – and we'll be receiving it every Monday," Kitty said.**

" **Is it a lot of work?" I asked.**

" **Yes," the two said.**

" **Of course, considering how much we've had to do in the past, it's not to surprising that we've got a lot," Kitty added.**

"Somehow, I would imagine that it's not," Seth said, thinking about how advanced they were. That most likely could only be kept up with working hard.

" **And, with the fact that we get five days to do it all, and that's a lot more time than we're used to for the amount of work, it makes it easier to get it down. What we'll probably have the biggest problem with is the essays. The way that's going to work is that, once we've hit the historical site, we let the the professor know, and he'll assign how long the essay needs to be," Tristelianna said. "He has assured us that they won't need to be longer than eight pages, but that we can make it longer than that if need be. We are also to have the word documentary be in a readable font, and have the font size be either ten or twelve. Oh, and the margins have to be at least half an inch inwards."**

"Sounds like the usual requests when it comes to writing essays," Angela said.

" **Sounds fun," I said.**

" **Yeah," Kitty said. "So, have you heard from any of the others yet?"**

" **No, but I suspect that if something important comes up, I will," I said, going through the fridge to figure out what I was going to make that night. "What about you guys. Have you heard anything yet?"**

" **No," Kitty said. "Though, Tristelianna did call Hermione to see what was going on over there earlier this morning."**

"Somehow, I have a feeling that she's probably found something out then, if it's being mentioned," Jacob said.

"Most likely," Tanya said.

" **And, what did she find out?" I asked.**

" **The trials would be starting the next day," Kitty said.**

"What trials is she talking about?" Charlie said, confused. He couldn't see what his daughter would have anything to do with such a matter.

"I have no clue," Carlisle said. He had no idea what was going on with the wizarding world in Britain, nor did he keep up with the events there either.

"Maybe it has something to do with whatever had her deciding not to go back to Hogwarts and come here instead," Alice said. "I mean, I really doubt she's actually finished with her schooling, so it makes sense that there had to be a reason why she didn't go back."

"We already know that, in addition to discovering their roots, the three who went to England did so to help out with the Ministry of Magic there as well," Jasper noted. "Based on that information, I have the feeling that something obviously happened there that resulted in whatever these trials were."

" **Yeah, apparently, they've finally figured out a way to make sure that there's no way for those who are going to be on trial to get away with their crimes," Tristelianna said. "Hermione mentioned that she managed to find a fool proof way of making sure that people didn't walk free, unless they were truly innocent."**

"That sounds as though it would be useful," Charlie said.

"If her friend Hermione only managed to find a fool proof way about doing this, then I have the feeling that these trials were less than effective before," Jasper said.

" **I'm sure that not having Dumbledore, one of his ilk, or a sympathizer to anyone who is going to have a trial, will make that even better," Kitty said. "Hermione mentioned that the only reason why it took so long was picking out the jury for the trials, so to speak."**

"That could have been the cause as well," Emmett said.

"True," Jasper said.

" **Let me guess, most of them are hungry for revenge against the criminals," I said.**

" **I have the feeling it's either that or letting a sympathizer have a vote," Tristelianna said. "Unfortunately, there really isn't anyone available who wasn't touched by the war. At least having those who want revenge means that they won't be swayed by any lie the criminals attempt, should they manage to convince the Chief Warlock that they don't need to take Veritaserum."**

" **Wouldn't work anyway," Kitty said. "Harry mentioned that they've managed to make the prisoner stand into a lie detector. Should they not take Veritaserum, they will have a chance to prove that they won't lie, and depending on the result of whatever it is that will show the lie or not, it'll say whether or not they'll be forced to have the truth potion or not."**

"It probably should have been made mandatory to take it, anyway," Edward said. "There are those who are just too good at lying to chance it."

" **Nice," I said. "And I take it that this...ward will let people also know if they somehow managed to get some way to prevent the truth potion from affecting them."**

"Of course, having a way around a potion such as that would keep it from being very effective," Emmett said.

" **Yes," Kitty said. The noise that had become background dropped until it was even quieter than before, and I could just vaguely hear Kitty asking for the check.**

" **Well, we're about to head out. I want to at least make it to state line before stopping for the night," Tristelianna said.**

" **Okay, then," I said. "Bye."**

" **Bye," she said, with Kitty calling bye to me as well. I hung up, feeling a bit better instantly now that I'd talk to someone I was familiar with, though it wasn't the one I really wanted to talk to.**

"She must want to talk to her friend Elena," Angela stated.

**Looking at the clock, I smiled a bit, realizing that it would be a perfect time to call Elena.**

"Seems that you're right," Kate stated.

**Dialing her cell, I waited for her to pick up.**

" **How has your day been?" Elena asked when she picked up.**

" **Okay," I said. "However about you?"**

" **Aunt Jenna wants to bone Jeremy's history teacher," was her answer.**

There were some snorts and choking sounds at hearing that.

"I don't think that we really needed to know that," Charlie said, while the Kate, Irina, and Tanya all laughed.

"That's rather blunt," Alice chirped.

**I snorted, shaking my head.**

" **You know, I so did not need to know that," I said.**

" **Nor did I, but, unfortunately, ended up being forced to know, so I'm letting you know as well," she said.**

" **Misery love company," I said dryly.**

" **Exactly," she answered,**

There were some laughs at that.

"Somehow, I can imagine that her friend is smiling as she says that," Emmett said.

"You're not the only one," Seth stated.

**and I could hear the smile in her voice. I walked over to my bed, sitting down once I reached it.**

" **So," I said, my voice serious. "Where are you right now?"**

" **I'm in my room at the inn I'm staying at," she said. "And, before you ask, I will probably be a resident at the Salvatore Boarding House by tomorrow evening, if all goes well."**

"I would have thought that she would already be one by now," Alice said.

" **I would have thought that you would already be one by now. I mean, it's been about five days already," I said.**

" **Four days as I had a late start Friday. And, well," Elena started, "apparently, Aunt Jenna wasn't exactly all for having me to stay there like I had originally thought she would. She wanted me at the house, but respected my decision on that matter, and tried to help me get an apartment, but...well, they're weren't many free ones, and those that were free, well, neither of us trust the other tenants, or the doors."**

"I wonder what's wrong with the boarding house that has her aunt taking so long to let her get a room there," Esme said, sounding a bit concerned for Elena, despite having never met her.

" **I finally got her to agree to give the Boarding House a try...about five minutes ago, in fact, as I just hung up with her. However, it's a bit late, so I'll be going by there tomorrow."**

" **Why did Jenna take so long to decide?" I asked.**

" **Oh, apparently the boarding house has changed hands a few times since I...left," Elena said. "The owner I remembered being there died about two years after I left, and left the building to his grandson, who, apparently earlier this year, gave it to his oldest nephew before permanently moving to California. And, well, said nephew isn't much older than I am, plus his younger brother – who is our age – also lives there."**

"Ah, so the aunt's probably worried that something might happen because of this little fact," Charlie said. "Can't say I'd blame her; if it was Bella in this situation, I'd be the same way."

"Considering how they act, I have the feeling that they won't really care for idea of being treated like children," Emily said.

"Yeah, but considering the little bit we've heard so far, it makes sense, doesn't it?" Sue said.

" **Ah, it would be the opposite of what we had in New York, only with less people," I said, thinking about how Harry had ended up being the only boy in our group, and dorm house.**

"He's lucky," Jacob said, wishing to be in his place. Edward mentally rolled his eyes, thinking about how this further cemented how unworthy Jacob was for Bella. He had the feeling that Jacob had forgotten that he was in the room with a mind-reader, who gave a quick look to Kate as he mentally begged her to continue reading, preferably before he did something he'd regret as Jacobs thoughts started to become a bit more intimate.

" **Exactly. However, with the lack of places to live at in town, well, my only real choices are live at the house, get my own house, or continue to live at the motel I'm stationed at. And, well, I don't like any of those three, nor was Jenna for the latter two, so I finally manage to convince her to at least let me ask," Elena said.**

"I like how she makes it so that she's the one who has to ask," Emmett said. "It means that her aunt can't make it so that it appears as if she's unsuitable to live there."

"I have the feeling that the aunt would most likely try and threaten the owner to 'behave' if it comes down to it," Tanya stated. "Especially considering the circumstances."

" **What if you can't get a room there? And what have you been doing about school?" I asked, though I doubted I really needed too. From the sounds of it, she hadn't had time to do anything school-wise.**

"It doesn't even sound as though she's started," Emily said.

" **Oh, I won't be starting until I have a place to live," Elena said. "That's something that Jenna and I have agreed on, because Jenna doesn't want me to be distracted from my school work, nor does she want me to end up being stuck where I'm staying because I was more concerned for doing school work. And, thankfully, because of my grades, I can afford not to immediately have to deal with school."**

"She's so lucky because of that," Jacob said, wishing he could do that himself.

" **As for what I'll do if I can't get a room there, well, I'm not sure. As I mentioned before, there are not that many places around for me to live at. Of course, I did hear Jenna muttering that, maybe, she could convince someone to take me in as a boarder elsewhere. She has gotten to know some of Jeremy's friends, and she does know the sheriff as well. She thinks that Sheriff Forbes will be willing to let me stay there, and since Sheriff Forbes also has a daughter my age..."**

" **You might end up making a new friend," I finished.**

"That would be a good thing for them, making new friends outside of those she already has," Esme stated. "It'll help her keep from missing her actual friends too much."

**We talked for a few more minutes before she mentioned that she had to go – apparently, she had to get ready for dinner, which was going to be at her aunt's house. After saying bye, I hung up, going down the stairs to prepare dinner for myself and Charlie.**

"Which is probably going to become a routine," Irina stated.

**The rest of the week went by in much the same fashion as Tuesday had, though I refrained from riding my bike to school. Charlie had looked as if he wanted to chew me out for it, but the fact that I hadn't actually broken any promise that I'd made him stayed his tongue.**

"I know just how dangerous those things are," Charlie stated. "But she is correct, it doesn't sound as though she broke any promises."

**Still, in order to keep him from worrying, I didn't ride the bike again, though that was mostly because it was raining on and off the next few days.**

"So, she would have rode it otherwise," Charlie stated, shaking his head.

**Edward was still conspicuously absent from school, though I always made sure my scent was hidden. While I had the feeling that he wasn't coming back for a while, I didn't want to end up blindsiding him when he did.**

"I most likely would, eventually. I would begin to miss my family if I didn't," Edward confirmed, not mentioning how his pride would have a hand in it as well. He would have most likely thought of himself as a bit of a coward, as well as convinced himself that he had just overreacted. Without being around her scent, he knew that the memory wouldn't be enough to keep him away from returning.

**Finally, the weekend arrived, heralding my survival of school, along with bringing light to the promise I'd gotten from Charlie about ridding of the yellow cabinets.**

**He told me where I would be able to find the the hardware store to get the paint at, then left, planning on fishing with his friends from the Indian Reservation, which he'd called La Push.**

"Too bad you couldn't convince her to come with you," Jacob said, kind of eager to meet her.

"I'm sure you'll meet at some point," Charlie said. "I mean, you do come and visit enough that it's kind of impossible not to ever meet her."

 _I wonder what she'll think of me_ Jacob thought to himself, hoping that it would be a good thing. He was kind of glad to know that he'd be able to read her thoughts about him.

**I wished him luck, telling him that he should bring home some more fish – a joke, as we had plenty of it already – and headed to the hardware store, where I got the paint color I figured would look good with the rest of the house. It was a dark brown color, which would cover the yellow up nicely.**

"No doubt that it will," Esme stated.

**I bought a paint brush – not wanting to deal with a roller – and went back. Then, after making sure no one was watching, I cheated, using magic to apply the paint. The cabinets looked a lot better afterward, and I was able to take off my glasses once it was done.**

"Considering her dislike for the color, I have a feeling that any color would have looked better," Tanya stated.

"Most likely," Carmen agreed.

**I pulled out a crock pot, filling it with water, cubed slices of meat, carrots, onion, celery, and a few other things, and set it to cook a delicious stew for when Charlie got home. Then, I set about putting safeguards on the house, the same wards I had put around the windows and door of my room. I was going to make sure that this house the most protected house in Forks. Of course, I also had to be careful with these wards. I didn't want Charlie to end up getting hurt because someone he knew wasn't quite 'human'. So I didn't stop supernaturals getting into the house. Instead, I made it so that one of my crystals would glow slightly anytime someone who wasn't completely human entered the house.**

"Smart of her," Edward said. "This way, she'll know if someone supernatural comes calling without drawing you into her world."

Charlie nodded. Billy and the Quileutes, however, were a bit nervous. Would these 'wards' around the house be able to detect what Sam and the others were as well? After thinking about it, most of them decided that it was probably a no – after all, they were still human, in a way. And, if they couldn't count as human, then they'd count as mutant, which would most likely still fly under the radar of these wards. However, Emily wasn't as sure as the others, considering the way that Bella had mentioned the idea of even being the slightest bit non-human would make the crystals react.

**The crystal I used was on a thin, long, silver chain that I planned on wearing at all times. I added a slight heating spell to it so that, in case I had to hide it, I'd still know if someone inhuman came into the house. I didn't want people to notice the crystal glowing. It wouldn't be a good thing if they did.**

"No, I have the feeling that it wouldn't," Alice stated.

**By the time Charlie got back, the stew was about ready to be dished out and eaten. I didn't make anything to go with it, figuring that it would be enough. As we sat to eat, Charlie was silent, but I got the feeling that he wanted to say something, and it didn't have to do with the new cabinet color.**

"Since I already knew that she was going to do it, it makes sense that I probably wouldn't be hiding what I'd say about them," Charlie stated.

**This was mostly because he kept glancing at me every few moment, and looking as if he was about to speak. I waited for him to do so, but he kept eating instead.**

"That's probably going to just annoy her," Carmen stated, knowing that it would annoy herself if he did that to her.

" **What?" I asked him, after another glance. I was getting a bit tired of him waiting to ask, particularly since I had the feeling he'd be finished eating soon, and never end up asking.**

"She's probably right," Charlie admitted.

"I wonder what it is that has you so nervous," Jacob stated.

"I think I might have an idea," Charlie told him, thinking about where he'd been most of the day. Billy, Harry, and Sue probably all wanted to meet her, and, chances were, Sam, Emily, and possibly Harry's and Billy's children would come as well.

**He was, after all, on his third bowl of stew already.**

"Hopefully, you're not eating that too fast," Sue stated.

"You might cause yourself a stomachache if you are," Carlisle added in.

" **Um, well, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind hosting a small gathering," Charlie said, a bit uncomfortable.**

"It looks like I was right about what I was thinking this was about," Charlie stated.

"You're nervous about having us over to meet your daughter," Billy said.

"Well, considering that I probably believe it would be better to have it at our house, it would mean she'd have to be a bit of a hostess to you guys," Charlie told him. "And, considering what time you'd have to come, she'd have to make food for everyone, because it would be rude to eat in front of you, and I'd probably be hungry by that point."

"When you put it that way, I can see why you're thinking that," Billy stated.

**I had the feeling that he was afraid of my answer. "Billy, Harry, and some of the others would like to come and meet you. I figured that it would probably be better here because you're more familiar with being here, and, if you wanted to disappear, you'd be able to do so more easily."**

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea, allowing her to have that option," Emily stated. "She'll probably appreciate it more than not having it."

" **Um, when would this be happening?" I asked. "I mean, I won't need a lot of time, and I'm actually not all that good with waiting for things to happen. If this happens, I would prefer it to happen sooner rather than later. And by that, I mean within the next day or two."**

"That really doesn't leave a whole lot of time for planning," Emily stated.

"I wonder why she would prefer it being like that," Alice stated.

" **You don't like having a lot of time to plan things out, do you?" he asked, looking a bit amused now that he knew I wasn't shooting it down immediately. I guess he must've wanted me to meet his friends.**

"I kind of do," Charlie stated.

" **No, I don't," I said. "If I have too much time to plan, then not only will I change my mind at least a dozen times within the first few days, but I'll end up doing so after things have already begun to happen as well. And then, almost always, something will go wrong. I plan better on a short, _short_ term schedule."**

"Well, if it's that way for her, I guess it makes sense as to why she prefers it that way," Emily stated.

"She must be one of those people who do great under pressure, then," Sue stated.

" **Okay, then," Charlie said, sitting back. "You'd be open to it, though?"**

"Obviously, otherwise she wouldn't be talking about having you figure out a date for this gathering," Jacob stated to him.

"She could just be fishing for information," Charlie pointed out.

"True," Seth said.

**I nodded. "Yes," I said. "Just so long as it happens soon, but I still have time to plan. Oh, and you better let me know just how many people would be coming as well."**

"Yeah, if we're going to be coming over, it's probably best that she has some idea of how many people are going to be there, since she'll probably need to get some food for us," Jacob said, having the feeling that, even if he didn't want to, he'd still end up going with his father.

" **Well, I'll call Billy tonight, and see if we can't have it Monday night," he said.**

"That'll probably work out pretty well," Billy stated. "For her, at the very least. It'll give her the whole weekend to plan."

" **Tell me tomorrow what's been decided," I said. "And how many people are coming."**

"I think she wants to make sure you remember that little bit," Tanya stated.

" **I will," he said, picking up his bowl and heading to the sink. He rinsed it out, then placed it down with the rest of the things that needed to be washed. Heading to the living room, he grabbed the cordless as he passed it. I heard him turn the television on, the sounds of some ball game coming to my ears, followed by the sound of him talking to someone. Frowning, I pulled my I-pod out of my sweater pocket, putting my ear buds on and finding a song that I wanted to listen too, not feeling up to continuing the play list I'd had going earlier that day. As Marilyn Mason's**

"Is there anything she doesn't listen too?" Jacob asked, rather surprised at the fact that she listened to him.

"I have a feeling that, when it comes to music, she's very open minded about it," Jasper stated.

 _Unlike someone we know_ Alice thought to Edward, who tended to stick to the early fifties and before music as opposed to anything else.

**Coma White played, I finished eating, then set about putting cleaning and putting everything away.**

**As I cleaned, I wondered how I would take meeting his friends, and how them meeting me would go.**

'I'm sure that it'll go fine," Harry stated. "We're not that bad of a bunch."

**I didn't know what, exactly, Charlie may have said about me, and I didn't know how they expected me to act. It was a bit nerve-wracking, not to have any clue on such a matter.**

"I know I've told you the basics, and most of what I already knew about her," Charlie stated. "And I've probably told you more since then, as I find it out. Of course, there's a lot that I actually don't know about her."

**I figured, however, that I would do myself no favors acting like someone other than myself.**

"No, you it's not really a good thing to do," Edward stated.

**Once I'd finished cleaning, I turned to head up the stairs. Charlie hung up the phone right then, turning towards me. Pausing the song I was on – Fires at Midnight by Blackmore's Night – I looked at him.**

" **Billy will get back to me with the number of people who will be willing to come over tomorrow," he said. I nodded.**

" **Okay, then," I said. "Goodnight."**

**I wasn't actually planning on going to sleep, but I figured, if I did fall asleep, then I wouldn't feel guilty for not saying it. Especially since, after my shower, I didn't plan on leaving my room.**

"Considering how her room is said to be, I really do not blame her for not wanting to leave it," Jacob stated.

"I know that I wouldn't want to leave the room myself," Seth stated.

**It wasn't actually until one in the morning that I did fall asleep. I never heard Charlie coming up to bed; I got the feeling that he'd fallen asleep on the couch.**

"Not uncommon for me," Charlie admitted, thinking of all of the back pain he'd had from falling asleep in that position.

**Still, there was nothing to tell me that happened for sure, since he, as usual, was awake before I was. It was the phone that woke me up the next morning, ringing shrilly through the house. Groaning as I got out of bed, I was about to head to it, only to stop on the stairs when I heard Charlie answer it. That confused me a bit, seeing that I didn't expect him to still be here.**

"It seems she understands that your normal weekend schedule isn't you staying home a whole lot," Sue stated.

" **Morning, Bells," he said, having looked up and seen me.**

" **Morning," I said, yawning as I continued walking down the stairs. I took a look at him, seeing that he was in casual clothes. It looked as though he was actually getting ready to leave before the phone rang.**

"I most likely was," Charlie stated.

" **Who was it on the phone?" I asked.**

" **Billy," Charlie said. "He was wondering if I was still coming fishing with them today."**

" **Ah," I said, starting to head into the kitchen.**

" **Do you mind me going?" he asked. "I probably should have asked you if you -"**

**I stopped him right there. I didn't want him to feel like he had to stay home with me.**

"I really don't think she actually minds it all that much, truthfully," Jacob stated.

" **No, it's alright," I said. "I was just wondering who was on the phone. It woke me up."**

" **Okay then," he said. "Sorry the phone woke you up."**

" **It's okay," I said, looking through the fridge to figure out what I'd like to eat. I closed it as another yawn overcame me. "I'll probably go back to sleep once you leave, anyway."**

"Hopefully, she doesn't sleep the entire day," Charlie stated.

" **Try not to sleep the whole day," he said.**

"Looks like you don't change," Tanya stated.

" **Can't promise I won't," I said, heading back up the stairs. "Have fun. And don't forget to give me a count of how many people are going to be here for that little meet and greet you wanted."**

"That's, what, the third, fourth time she's told you that," Jacob said, laughing a bit.

" **I won't," he said, grabbing his fishing gear and leaving the house. As I told him, I went straight back to sleep for at least another two hours before getting up for the day. Knowing that we'd probably have company the next day, I made out a list of what I could make for dinner that would be enough to feed a medium to large group. I decided that, while there would be a theme of what could be eaten, I would also leave it to the guest to have a choice of what they wanted. Since sub sandwiches were pretty easy to make, I decided to make a list of meats and cheeses that could be used.**

"That is a good choice to have," Sue stated. "It allows us to make what we want, without excluding anyone who may not like what she made otherwise."

"I hope she has plenty of meat for this," Emily stated. "If Sam and I go, Sam here will probably eat quite a bit, and I don't think anyone else would like it if they couldn't have more because of that."

"I'm sure that she'll think about that," Charlie stated.

**When Charlie came home, I had a simple idea of what would be needed for the little shindig he wanted, and he had the number of those willing to come, which ended up being a grand total of...seven people.**

"Well, me and Jacob, as well as Harry and his family are probably going, but I don't know who the last person is," Billy stated.

**I had to admit, when I heard the number, I was a bit shocked – I would have thought it would have been more. However, from what he told me, two of the seven were his closest friends, and the rest was family to them, though he also mentioned that the daughter of his one friend would not be joining.**

_So that probably means that Sam and Emily are joining us_ Harry thought, knowing that it was the only reason why Leah wouldn't want to go – assuming, of course, he and his wife were among those who were to go.

**Nodding my head, I wrote down a note on the paper in front of me of how many people I would be expected to feed, adding up to three more people – in addition to my father and myself – just in case a last minute addition happened.**

"Always a good thing to do," Sue stated. "Someone extra usually tends to show up, even if they're not supposed to."

" **Okay, well, tomorrow after school, I'll go to the store and get some more food," I said.**

**He looked at the kitchen, which was pretty full, as if to ask 'don't we have enough already?'**

"When it comes to gatherings, you always will need food," Sue stated, having hosted enough to know that, even with a stocked kitchen, you'd always end up not having something.

" **I know what I'm going to do tomorrow, and we don't have enough of what's needed," I added on.**

" **Ah, okay," he said, eating his food in silence. The rest of the evening passed pretty quickly, and, before I knew it, Monday had arrived. It was cold when I woke up, shivering when I pulled myself out of my little cocoon of blankets. Knowing this, I chose one of my long sleeved shirts – a red velvet blouse with Celt inspired swirls on it.**

"That sounds rather nice," Emily stated.

**I chose a pair of gloves that went to my wrists, along with my usual dark colored jeans, and a pair of black boots. A thick sweater that laced up on the sleeves and hood, and had a silver glitter rose design on the front and back was also thrown on for insurance so that I didn't get too cold. I paused for a moment with my wand in my hand, unsure if I should do the spell or not, then decided to be safe rather than sorry.**

"Always a good things, especially considering that, due to the fact that this day seems to be heading into being more descriptive than the previous few, it has to be for a reason. Besides, she still has a reason to have the spell put on her; I'm most likely going to be there," Jasper stated.

**I got to school pretty quickly, people greeting me in the parking lot. I didn't know all their names, but I did acknowledge them with a wave. Though it was definitely colder today – I could feel it through my gloves, which were thin due to the need for movement rather than a need for warmth – I didn't hurry to get into a building, because it wasn't raining at the moment.**

**The day went pretty well at first. We had a pop quiz on _Wuthering Heights_ in English that was pretty straightforward, easy to do. The two classes that had the teachers who didn't like me was spent with me being ignored by them, which was relieving. And, in Gym, the team I was on won every game, with little help from me – truthfully, I stayed in back, not really feeling up to playing.**

"Which was probably a good thing, as it also meant that she didn't have to deal with Lauren trying to cause an accident to her," Alice said.

**However, my good mood disappeared when Jessica and I left the Gym.**

**The air was filled with swirling bits of white, and the wind bit at my cheeks and nose. I could hear others shouting excitedly to each other.**

" **Wow," Mike said as he rejoined us. "It's snowing."**

**I looked at the little cotton fluffs that were building up along the sidewalk and swirling erratically past my face. A frown crossed it. This wasn't snow; it was mush.**

There were some laughs at her thought process.

"She's not too far off, though," Angela said. "The moisture in the air doesn't freeze completely, so it's rather wet snow she's seeing."

" **Ew," I said, feeling as if my good day was now gone. Mike looked at me, confused at my reaction.**

" **You don't like snow?" he asked, sounding as if he couldn't imagine someone not liking it.**

" **Oh, I don't mind snow. However, I do have a problem with mush, and this is mush," I said.**

" **Are you sure you've seen snow?" Mike asked.**

"I wonder if Mike realizes that he's just insulted Bella by saying that," Angela said.

"Which is not a good thing if he want to date her," Kate stated. Edward had to hold back a growl at hearing that, despite already knowing that it was most likely what Mike did want. Jasper looked at him from the corner of his eyes, noticing his emotions and wondering about them.

**I looked at him, an eye-brow raised.**

" **I lived in both New York and Scotland, both of which get's snow, so yes, I have seen it," I said.**

"I wonder if she said it acidic or not," Alice stated.

"Probably not, otherwise it would have mentioned it," Emmett stated.

" **Right, sorry, forgot," he said. Before he could say anything else, though, a big, drippy ball of mush hit him from behind. I was suspicious about Eric and Tyler, both of who were walking in the opposite direction – the wrong one unless they planned on not eating. I could see that I wasn't the only one who was suspicious of the two, as Mike bent down to gather mush for his own ball.**

" **Okay, have fun," I said. If they were going to start a mush ball fight, I was going inside. I powered walked to the cafeteria, keeping myself ready in case someone tried to lob one of those balls at me. Jessica, who'd followed, thought this was funny, but something in my expression seemed to tell her that it wouldn't be a good idea to test what I'd do if she decided to lob a mush ball at me.**

"I have the feeling that Bella is fully capable of being scary if needed," Jasper said.

**Mike, who apparently decided to either postpone his revenge or had gotten enough of it, caught up with us as we were walking through the door, looking as if he'd been hit by even more mush balls before getting to us.**

"Most likely," Angela said.

**I took a glace at the table the Cullens tended to commandeer, not expecting anything to have changed. So I was rather surprised when I saw that there were five people at the top, almost freezing when I noticed it. Luckily, I had enough sense to keep walking and acting normal, so that Mike and Jessica didn't wonder what was wrong.**

"That's good, because, knowing Mike at the very least, he'd wonder about it," Angela said.

**I kept an eye on the table as we headed to the usual table we sat at, purposely taking a seat so that I could look at them without problem. I only took my eyes off of them for a second, long enough to pull out the food I'd brought with me, before looking back at them. Ignoring what was going on around – though I vaguely heard disbelief from Lauren about what I chose to eat – I continued to watch the Cullens.**

"I wonder what she chose to eat," Emily said.

**Unlike how they usually were – still and unmoving – they definitely weren't today. It was obvious that they had enjoyed the unexpected mush – I couldn't call it snow, really couldn't**

"I don't blame her, if she's seen real snow," Irina said, understanding her completely considering that she thought the same thing as well.

– **as much as everyone else seemed to. Because of my focus on them, nothing they did escaped my eyes, which was how I was able to see what happened next. Emmett held out something in his hand, which turned out to be a compacted chunk of ice, flicking it towards Alice. She flicked it away from her, and I followed the chunk of ice across the room, where it hit and broke against the wall, causing the wall to crack as well.**

"That most likely wasn't the wisest thing to do, especially in a cafeteria filled with others," Carlisle stated, looking over at the two involved. Both looked down and away, knowing that he was right. Emmett had the feeling that doing that was mostly his doing, especially since Alice would most likely have just tried to get them to act more human just in case someone decided to see what their reactions to the snow – or, in Bella's words, mush – day.

**I looked back to the table, my eyes narrowing at the careless action they'd just done. Anyone could have seen that, which wouldn't have been good. They were lucky that I was the only who did. In all honesty, it seemed rather idiotic of them to do that, making me wonder if, perhaps, some words were said that made Emmett and Alice almost show off the fact that they weren't human.**

"It's most likely what happened," Alice admitted.

**Not that you would suspect that, for, within moments, the scene changed. Emmett was now leaning towards the girls, shaking the mush from his hair onto them, causing them to lean away. There were obvious smiles and laughter on their faces.**

"So, you were acting more like regular teens than you usually do," Sue stated.

**A frown crossed my face. While the scene looked innocent enough, it looked as if it was staged as well, as if it was a scene for a movie. It make me wonder if, perhaps, they expected someone to look over towards them, to see if they were like regular teens. Or, maybe, I was just being paranoid. I didn't expect them to know that I knew what they were, as I hadn't given them any idea towards it, nor did I expect them to know that I was watching them, as I doubted that Emmett and Alice would have done what they did before if they did.**

"Actually, I probably did expect her to at least look over, as I probably noticed that she did so a few other times," Alice said.

**Shrugging my paranoia off, I looked at Edward, trying to see if there was any indication that he was doing better. The dark circles that had been underneath his eyes before were definitely lighter now, and, even from where I sat, I could see that there was a definite difference in his eyes. He'd fed before coming here. That was good, at the very least. It meant that he should have some more control over himself than he did before.**

"Though, if her blood could affect me as it did, it might not really help all that much," Edward murmured.

" **Bella, what are you looking at?" Jessica asked me, interrupting my thoughts. She followed my gaze to the Cullen table, where I know sat in a staring war with Edward, who'd looked over when she asked for my attention.**

"She's not embarrassed at all to be caught staring at you, nice," Emmett stated. "Most other girls would be."

**I felt him brush against my shield, and withheld a sigh. Instead, I slowly looked away, turning towards Jessica.**

" **Just daydreaming," I said, shrugging. I started on my food, eating it quickly without being rude about it.**

" **Edward Cullen is staring at you," she whispered, giggling a bit in my ear. I noticed that everyone else had quieted down, and were looking at us.**

" **Why is he looking at _you_?" Lauren sneered, jealousy evident on her face.**

" **Don't know," I said. "Maybe he's wondering if he should ask that question that seemed to have been bothering him last Monday."**

"Possibly," Edward stated, though he had the feeling that there was another reason for it. Jasper couldn't help but wonder that as well. If any of the clues Edward's emotions had been giving him were to go by when he was just reading about it, Jasper had the feeling that he might be feeling the same towards her in the book, just slightly stronger but also slightly stunted still.

"You know, that's probably going to irritate Lauren a bit, knowing that you willingly wanted to talk to Bella," Angela told him.

**She gritted her teeth for some reason, but didn't say anything else, and, not long afterward, the conversations started once more. I listened in this time, which turned out to be a good thing, for Mike was making plans to have a mush ball fight after school. Silently, I made contingency plans to either stay behind in Mythology, or get to my truck before the mush balls started flying.**

"It's probably a good thing that Mike won't push her to join, since he'll most likely assume she want so join," Edward mentioned.

**Once I finished my food, I planned on heading straight to class. I didn't want Mike to walk me to French – he was a popular target for the mush balls, after all – but, when he saw me getting up, he immediately stood as well, and, though I tried to tell him that I didn't need him to walk me to my next class, he was insistent in doing so that I finally gave up on trying to convince him otherwise. Thankfully, as we went to leave, I saw that the rain was washing away the mush, which, while it disappointed Mike, made me really happy.**

**In fact, I was still smiling once I got to French, something that Jasper noticed.**

"Her smile must be huge," Jasper stated. _And her emotions must be matching it_ he thought.

" **Salut," I greeted.**

" **Tu sembles vraiment contente qu'il ait fini de neigé," he said,**

"The clueless looks on Seth's and Jacob's face had the vampires translating again.

"You look so happy now that the snow's gone," Jasper translated taking his own line.

**and I wondered how he knew that the missing snow was the reason for my happiness.**

"Probably a lucky guess," Jasper stated, though he had a feeling that the difference in her emotions compared to when Mike was talking about his 'mush' ball fight and when she walked in after seeing the mush was pretty much gone probably had something to do with it.

**However, I didn't ask him about it.**

" **Je suis contente. J'avais peur de finir au milieu d'un tire-croisé de boules de neige puisque Mike ne semblait pas saisir mes tentatives pour lui faire comprendre que je ne souhaitais pas qu'il m'accompagne en classe,"I said instead.**

"I am happy. I was afraid that I'd end up caught in a crossfire since Mike didn't seem to get my attempts at the fact that I didn't want him walking me to class," Edward stated.

**The bell rang then, and Ms. Beniot call the class to order. She went over the day's lesson, ending with the fact that she wanted a five page essay on any topic, done in French, and due in two weeks. She then gave us free rein to talk for the rest of the class – all of ten minutes.**

"There's some sort of humor in that little fact," Jacob stated, snickering a bit.

**I pulled out my shopping list, deciding to check it again since I had time to do so. Jasper saw what I was doing, and looked at it.**

" **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" he asked.**

"What's that?" Emmett translated.

" **C'est une liste d'articles que je dois me procurer au magasin. Mon père souhaite me faire rencontrer quelques uns de ses amis de La Push, et il a été décidé que la petite soirée aura lieu aujourd'hui, en grande partie dû à mon insistance,"I told him.**

"It's a list of items I need to get from the store. My dad wants me to meet a few of his friends from La Push, and it was decided that the little soiree would be today, mostly at my insistence," Tanya said.

" **Pourquoi à ton insistance ? _"_ he asked.**

"Why at your insistence?" Carmen said.

" **Oh, avoir beaucoup de temps pour planifier les choses ne me réussit pas. Je finis toujours par tout saboter, en grande partie parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de changer sans cesse d'avis," I answered.**

"Oh, I don't do good with having a lot of time to plan things. I always end up messing up if I do, mostly because I can't help but change my mind," Esme said.

**He laughed at that, and then left me alone. I finished checking the list, seeing nothing that needed to be added, and put it up, thinking about what I'd write my essay on. I thought about some of the other essays I'd done in the past, wondering if I could – or even should – just translate one of them, but figured that I was taking a big enough risk at using them for their actual classes. While I'm sure that Ms. Beniot wouldn't care if I did that – I mean, after all, having given permission to write anything could also be taken as permission to just translate another essay into French, but I was sure she'd prefer seeing something new.**

**Of course, as an idea formed into my mind, I wasn't sure she'd appreciate what I was planning on writing about. Still, it was the only idea I was getting, and I did have information on it easily in reach. I'd be able to easily write a five page essay on it.**

"I'm rather curious to know what it is that she's thinking about," Jasper stated, with Edward privately agreeing.

**Angela and I walked to Biology together, as we normally did, and were among the first to arrive at Biology. I saw that there was a microscope and box of slides on each table, and wondered what we would be doing today, but my mind didn't focus on that for long. I was keenly aware of my surroundings, waiting for Edward to come in, so I definitely heard when he did so, noisily moving the chair next to mine to signal that. I resolutely kept from looking at him, to keep myself from seeing what his reaction was like. I wasn't going to be the one to make the first move, if he decided to make one at all.**

"You probably will, if only because her silent mind will draw you to her. Plus, the fact that you'd most likely want to make sure she didn't wonder about your attitude the previous week," Alice stated.

" **Hello," he said. I looked towards him, glad to notice that, unlike before, there seemed to be no struggling in his expression. Though, as I studied him – and noticed that he seemed more open than before – I saw that his eyes showed carefulness, as if making sure he didn't give anything of himself away.**

"Not that I really have any secrets that I have to hide from her, since she already knows them," Edward stated.

**I was tempted to tell him that he didn't have anything to worry about, that there was nothing he had to be careful not to say in my presence, but that would probably do more bad than good.**

"I most likely would have freaked a bit," Edward stated.

"Which would have gotten our own attentions," Alice added in, knowing that they would have heard it if Edward freaked since it would have been so out of character for him to do.

" **Hi," I said.**

" **Sorry I wasn't here the rest of last week," he said. "I was...indisposed."**

"You probably went up to Alaska," Carlisle stated, knowing that it was unlikely that he stated home.

" **It's okay," I said. "There weren't any labs, so it wasn't like I was forced to work on something that requires two people."**

**The bell rang then and Mr. Banner started the class. Of course, he only did long enough to tell us what we were to be doing, and then set us off to work.**

" **Ladies first, Bella?" he said, giving me a crooked smile that made my heart skip a beat and made me forget to breath.**

 _Looks like she's not all that unaffected by you, Edward_ Jasper thought to him, testing a theory that he was beginning to come up with. The slight hint of happiness was filed away in his mind, all pointing to the fact that the idea he'd had was more or less turning out to be correct.

**He waited a few minutes, his smile disappearing as an uncertain look crossed his face, and I quickly made myself move.**

"I'm probably wondering if I scared her or something," Edward stated.

" **All right," I said, reaching for the microscope. I snapped the first slide in place, and adjusted the microscope to a 40x objective. I studied the slide rather briefly, grabbing a pen and the worksheet that Mr. Banner had passed out beforehand, and went to write down what it was when Edward stopped me.**

"I probably want to check what it is, so that I know that whatever she thinks it is is the correct answer," Edward stated. "After all, considering how short of a time she looked at the slide, and the fact that I don't know much about her, I probably assume that she's guessing."

"You wouldn't be the only one to think that, unfortunately," Seth stated. "I know that it happens in our class a lot, and I bet it's happened in their old classes as well." He motioned to the adults in the room when he said that."

**I looked at him.**

" **Can I..." he started to asked. I raised an eyebrow.**

" **You don't trust me?" I asked.**

" **No!" he said, then paused, frowned, and added, "well, I just want to check."**

"That pretty much says that you don't trust her," Alice stated.

"I have the feeling that she's not going to be happy about hearing that, especially considering where she went to school, which has more than likely done a lab like this before," Carlisle stated.

" **You don't trust me," I said. "It's 'prophase'. Check it if you want."**

**I quietly steamed as I freed my hand from his and wrote it down, while he checked the slide himself. I didn't like it when people doubted my abilities, particularly in school. Despite the fact that the Xavier school was mostly a school for mutants, in order to attain the level of privacy and ability to call itself a school for 'gifted youngsters', it's class program were very advance from the bat.**

"Which is why you should never test any student who went there," Carlisle said. "Otherwise, the school wouldn't be able to be the safe haven it is for mutants."

**This lab we were doing right now was one I'd done only four years ago – of course, this was during summer school, since I was at Hogwarts during the regular school year at the time. And I did it a few times, too, so that the knowledge of how to tell what the phases of mitosis looked like was ingrained in my head.**

_Just like it is in ours_ went through the minds of all the vampires in the room, with those who did it multiple times sounding rather bored of having to do it.

**So it was insulting to know that someone doubted me.**

" **Prophase," Edward said. I glared at him, letting him know in no uncertain terms that I wasn't happy with him. He flinched, and gave me an apologetic face.**

"I really hope that she's willing to at least let me explain why I did that," Edward said.

"I'm sure that she'll most likely figure it out on her own, without the need of an explanation," Esme stated.

**I sighed, letting go of my anger. I doubted that he really meant to imply that I would be wrong. After all, I doubted this was the first time he'd been through high school, and I had the feeling that, like my classmates back at Hogwarts, most of his other 'partners' either weren't right or were content with just letting him do all the work.**

"It's mostly the latter, though, eventually, I was pretty much always guaranteed to have my own seat," Edward explained. "Unless, of course, Alice and I are in the same class. Then, we're partnered together."

"It ends up almost always being that way," Alice explained. "Unless the teacher is anal and wants the prefect number of people in each class if they can get it, like Mr. Banner. It drives him a bit crazy to just have Edward being alone in that one period. He must be satisfied to have Bella there to even the numbers out."

**Though I hoped that he got a wrong answer every now and then – getting perfect scores would probably end up causing him trouble at some point.**

"We learned that one the hard way," Emmett stated, remembering what a nightmare that had been. They'd decided, not too long afterward, that they'd have to figure out a way to average their grade point average so nothing like that ever happened again.

"For work like this, however, we tend to show our best at," Edward stated. "It's only on major tests and things that really effect our grades that we try not to get every question right on."

" **It's your turn," I said, handing him the next slide while giving him the worksheet. He switched the slides while I placed the one he'd been looking at back in the box.**

" **Anaphase," he said as he wrote it down. I nodded, grabbed the microscope, and began switching the slides once more. He looked at me, confused.**

" **Did you want to check?" he asked.**

" **No," I said. "I'm actually trusting that you got it right."**

There was a snort.

"It seems that, even when she understands why you did that, she's still a bit mad at you," Alice stated.

**I pulled the worksheet towards me, checking the slide, and writing down what it was before pushing the microscope and worksheet towards him. I waited, seeing him check my answer, and expected him to need to check the microscope himself, only to be happily surprised when he didn't do that, just switched the slides himself, and check the new one.**

"I think it's safe to say that I've learned my lesson on doubting her," Edward said.

"Which has probably gotten you out of the danger zone with Bella," Irina told him.

**We did this until we were done, setting the slides back into the box and putting the microscope and worksheet side by side on the table. We were the first to be finished; in fact, it didn't look like anyone else was close to it. I could see several people looking between two slides, and I saw that Mike had his book opened on his lap. I shook my head – Mr. Banner had specifically forbidden the use of books in this lab. I wonder what Mike would do if he ended up caught.**

"He most likely won't be," Alice said.

"Yeah, he's quite the pro at cheating like that," Edward mentioned.

**I felt a brush against my shield, and resisted the urge to sigh. Of course he'd try to get into my mind.**

"I take it that you just can't give up, can you?" Seth said.

"She makes me curious," Edward told him. "I can't help but want to know what's in her mind especially since not knowing makes it harder for me to treat her like I do with the other students." _Not that knowing her thoughts now helped all that much. She's nothing like any other human I've met_ Edward thought to himself.

**I looked over at him, seeing the frustrated look that crossed his face as he expectations to get into my mind were dashed.**

"Which they will most likely continue to be unless she decides to be nice and let you in herself," Seth stated.

" **Something wrong?" I asked. He shook his head. Mr. Banner came by then, seeing that we were done and looking at the worksheet rather intensely. He frowned, looked at the table, and then seemed to get an idea of what we did. Or, at least, he seemed to.**

"He's going to just assume that Edward most likely just had Bella write some of the answers down," Alice said, shaking her head.

"Why would he do that?" Jacob asked.

"The lab being done is one that's usually done in advance classes of Biology II," Edward explained. "Most students would have no idea what they're doing on this lab, because none of them know enough to be able to do it."

"But wouldn't her school transcripts show him that she could do the lab, and on her own even?" Seth asked.

"That's assuming he's bothered to see what her old school is," Edward stated. "Just because she's got a good grade point average from her previous school doesn't automatically mean he can assume that."

"The only way he'd really know of her advanced learning is by knowing exactly what the Xavier school is, and not many do without actually looking it up," Carlisle said.

" **So, Edward, did you give Isabella a chance with the microscope?" he asked.**

" **Bella," Edward said. "And,actually, she identified half of them herself."**

**Mr. Banner turned towards me, his expression skeptical.**

"Of course, the idea of someone other than Edward knowing what they're doing is impossible, after all," Charlie said, rolling his eyes, feeling insulted for his daughter.

" **Have you done this lab before?" he asked.**

" **Four years ago," I answered. I saw his surprise at that, and I was reasonably sure I knew what caused it. This lab was considered advanced for junior Biology II, so telling him that this was considered an old lab was probably surprising.**

"Very surprising. That right there should have told him that the school she went to wasn't a normal school," Esme stated.

"Yeah, well, despite how smart Mr. Banner is, certain things just don't occur to him," Edward stated.

" **Were you in an advance placement back in Phoenix?" he asked.**

" **No," I said. "Considering that I didn't go to school in Phoenix, it's impossible to have been in an advance placement there. And I wasn't at the school I did go to, either."**

"That kind of is true, since the school itself is advance, and, therefore, not considered an advance placement program," Carlisle stated.

**I didn't bother mentioning that it was because the school itself was advanced anyway. If he was willing to make a mistake about where I went to school – particularly considering that my school records clearly stated were I went to school exactly – I wasn't going correct it for him. He could look it up himself if he wanted to know.**

"I don't think Mr. Banner is going to be given any allowances for acting as though she couldn't do the lab without Edward doing the majority of it," Tanya said.

**He thought for a moment, then set the worksheet back down and said, "Well, I guess it's a good thing that you two are partners," before turning and walking off. I got out a notebook, not sure what I was going to do with it, but feeling the need to do something rather than just sit there.**

"I guess she doesn't see a point in talking to you," Alice said.

" **It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward asked, gaining my attention once more. I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering why he was being talkative.**

" **Not really," I said. "But then, that wasn't snow, that was mush."**

"I'm probably going to like her thinking about that," Edward said.

**He smirked.**

" **Now, you want to ask what's really on your mind?" I asked him, rather bluntly.**

"How does she know that I have something that I want to ask her on my mind?" Edward asked.

"You did have a question you wanted to ask her before you left," Alice pointed out. "You never did get to ask it to her. She might be assuming that you still have the question in your mind."

**His smirk disappeared as a flash of surprise when through him before he let his face settle into a politely confused face.**

"Probably not the best idea to do," Tanya stated. "That'll most likely annoy her."

" **Why do you say that?" he asked.**

"Edward, you were talking about the weather, which is usually done when you're not exactly sure of what to say, or if you should say something you want to say," Angela explained to him. He nodded, knowing that she was right, having heard it done for years, both physically and mentally.

**I snorted.**

" **So you really do want to talk about the weather?" I said, slightly incredulous.**

"No, probably not," Edward said.

" **Come on, you obviously want to start a conversation, or at least start an interrogation. So, here's your chance. Now, either ask me what question it is that you really want to know, or don't bother me."**

"You should probably note that lying and having useless conversations with her don't work when she knows that you want to know something about her," Tanya said.

**He thought about it for a moment, then looked away, giving me the impression that he wasn't going to ask. I flipped open the notebook, looking for an empty page so I could get started on brainstorming for how I was going to write my essay for French, mentally sighing since I had been hoping to get a hint of what was on his mind about me.**

_Quite a lot_ Edward thought to himself.

**However, he ended up surprising me, turning back towards me with a determined expression on his face.**

"I must have realized that not taking this chance would have just been a foolish thing to do," Edward said.

" **Why did you come here to Forks?" he asked. I was a bit taken aback at how forceful the question was; I was also surprised that he had asked it, because I didn't think anyone else would ask.**

"Most of them really wouldn't," Alice said. "In fact, for some of them, Bella belongs in Forks and has just returned to where she should have been the entire time."

" **Because I could," I said in a offhanded way.**

"That's a rather smart ass reply," Tanya said.

"She must've really not been expecting the question," Seth said.

**I looked at him, seeing him blink at my answer, and gave him my own half smile.**

"I most likely wasn't expecting that answer," Edward said.

" **It's...complicated," I said, actually being truthful this time.**

"I can probably keep up," Edward said.

"I wonder if she'll actually tell you anything, or give you the condense version of it," Irina said.

" **I think I can keep up," he smirked.**

" **I...I wanted to get to know my father," I said.**

"The very simple version," Tanya said. "It appears that you don't register as being told a condense version of her story, much less the full story."

" **You wanted to spend time with him," he said, not quite repeating what I said, at least, not the right way.**

"I probably thought that she just used the wrong word," Edward stated. "After all, it's not like it's something that normally said since most kids do know their parents already, and those that don't wouldn't move right in with the person as she did."

"True," Charlie said. "We did talk on the phone a few times, but, other than that, this was the first time she's met me since being born. However, she did have someone find everything they could about me; she even told me that she did within our first few phone calls."

"So, she had a pretty good idea about you before coming here," Jasper said. "At least, she knew you weren't someone horrid or anything like that."

"Yeah," Charlie said. "In fact, it was only after learning of that, that I even made my offer. I would have simply asked to visit her at some point or have her visit me somewhere nearby if she hadn't, and gotten to know her that way."

"But you probably prefer this method the best, don't you?" Tanya asked him.

"Oh hell yes," Charlie stated, without hesitation. Everyone cracked a smile at how quickly he agreed to the question.

" **No," I said, looking him straight in the eye so that I knew he'd understand. "I wanted to _know_ him."**

"And that right there is going to cause me massive amounts of confusion to hear," Edward stated.

"It would with anyone who hears it," Carmen said.

**His eyebrows furrowed for a moment, then he looked at me, clearly wanting to ask what I meant by that but also not wanting to push too much.**

"Probably a good idea not to push it, as she probably won't take to that all that well," Irina said.

"No, I don't suppose she would," Edward agreed.

**I bit my lip, and looked away for a moment, closing my eyes as I thought about it for a moment.**

"It looks as though she's considering if she should tell you or not," Jasper said.

"And she probably will," Alice stated. "At least, that's the feeling that I get."

"I get that feeling as well," Angela said. "I mean, by saying what she did, it kind of suggests that she's open to telling him, at least, subconsciously."

**Then, reaching a decision, I looked back at him.**

Everyone leaned forward, waiting to hear what was going to come next. Kate let them hang for a few moments, then looked back at the book, as if to continue reading.

"That's the end of the chapter," she said, instead of another line from the book. Everyone in the room groaned, while she let out a tinkling laugh.

"That was mean," Tanya told her, pouting.

"I couldn't help it," Kate told her. "Who wants to read next?"

"I will," Seth said, holding out his hands for the book. He managed not to flinch as their fingers brushed against each other, the ice coldness of her skin having been slightly expected.


	7. A Finishing Conversation and Another Meeting

Seth turned the page to the next chapter.

" **A Finishing Conversation and Another Meeting** ," Seth read out. There was a bit of intrigue as everyone in the room waited anxiously to learn just what it was that

" **My mother, Renée, took me away from here before I was even a year old," I said. "I never saw my dad afterward, up until now."**

"I still can't believe that she would be so horrible as to do that," Esme stated. While she herself had done something like that, it had been because her ex husband was a bastard who had already caused her to lose one child. She hadn't wanted to lose another. Charlie, however, was nothing like that, and there was no reason why her mother should have taken her away. It was just pure selfishness to do so.

" **Why?" he asked. "I mean, based on how he was when the news came, it's not like he didn't want to see you. I don't think there is a single person around who didn't hear news of your homecoming. He was ecstatic to know you were willing to come live with him for a while."**

"Considering the fact that you hadn't met her before, it now makes sense as to why you were so ecstatic," Carlisle said.

"Yeah," Charlie said, blushing a bit. Tanya couldn't help but notice how the color looked good on him, which led her to studying him a bit, and she liked what she saw. She wondered how it was that she hadn't thought to look at him before, then figured that the story about his daughter had been the cause for it.

" **My mother is the reason," I said, sighing. "She...well, she's a bitch, to put it bluntly."**

"That really is blunt," Kate said.

"Sorry, Mom," Seth said, knowing that his mother wouldn't appreciate the language being said by him, when not talking about a female canine.

" **She apparently told Charlie that she'd let him know where we'd settle down when she left, only she never did."**

"Probably knew that you'd ask to see Bella and send things to her if you knew where they were," Carlisle said.

"I definitely would have," Charlie agreed.

" **And, as I grew up and started asking about him, she told me, well, horrible things about him, so, eventually, I started not wanting to try and see him, much less talk to him."**

"Though not fair to you, it does make sense that she'd believe the words because she wouldn't have a clue not to otherwise," Edward said.

"And, considering the world we live in, she'd probably couldn't see another reason for you two not to be together when paired with those words. After all, leaving a husband because they were abusing them isn't all that uncommon," Esme said, clearly reminded of her own situation, before she became a vampire.

" **And yet your here..." he said.**

"Obviously," Alice said.

"I probably mean that, since she believed her mother at that point, it's curious to know that she'd still come because of that," Edward said. "One would think that, with what she says about her mother, it would actually reinforce the idea that her father is horrible, no offense, Chief Swan."

"None taken, as I can see what it is that your getting at," Charlie stated.

**I gave a humorless chuckle.**

" **Yeah, I'm here," I said. "While it was only recently that I actually started thinking about it, I've known for a lot longer that what she said about him was wrong, subconsciously, at least. It's kind of hard not to when you think..." I stopped, not having meant to go that far. My trailing off was caught by him.**

"Of course it was," Jasper stated. "We tend to catch a lot of things that wouldn't be caught by a human."

" **Think about what?" he asked. I sighed. While I didn't owe him any answer, having started to talk about it kind of compelled me to continue.**

"She's probably subconsciously wanting to talk about it," Kate said. "Even if she doesn't realize it, since she's started to talk about it a bit, it's probably wanting to continue to come out."

" **When you think about what she did to me," I said.**

"That doesn't really sound all that good," Sue stated.

"No, it doesn't," Billy agreed. "Charlie, did Bella mention anything about Renée that had struck you as odd?"

"The only thing she told me was that Renée had dropped her off at the school and never came back for her," Charlie answered, his face grim as he wondered if Bella was hiding something else about his ex-wife. So help him God, if he discovered that she had abused Bella in any way, he'd hunt the woman down and shoot her.

"I have the feeling that she didn't straight up abuse her as in laying a hand on her in any way," Emily said quietly. "In fact, she could just be talking about how she was left at the school, as you mentioned."

"Somehow, I have a feeling that there's more to that," Esme said, just as quietly as Emily had been talking. Her mind was on something that had been mentioned in the first chapter. She remembered how Bella had mentioned parents abandoning them not being quite as bad as parents trying to kill them. While she hadn't thought of it as being anything but an idea of what could of happened to Bella's friend Elena, the fact was, there was nothing suggesting that it did have something to do with her. It could easily have something to do with Bella as well – simply telling her father that she was abandoned at the school might have been to downplay the actual truth.

**Confusion showed on his face once more, with hints of worry, which led me to be able to have a hint of what he was probably thinking. I was proven right when he asked his next question.**

" **Bella, did she...abuse you?" he asked.**

"I think that we're all wondering that now," Alice said.

**I shook my head.**

" **I said she was a bitch, not an abuser," I told him.**

"That's not much of a difference," Tanya said.

"To some, there is," Jasper mentioned.

" **While, to some people, there isn't a difference between the words, to me, there is. I think the best word to say is that she...was neglectful after a while. She apparently decided, not long after I turned six, that she no longer wanted to take care of a child."**

"Then she should have contacted Charlie here and let him have his daughter," Sue said angrily.

"I may not have known the woman, but, from the little bit mentioned about her, she would never had even let that thought cross her mind," Esme said, frowning. "She sounds incredibly selfish, and wouldn't let Charlie be happy, no offense."

"None taken," Charlie said, knowing that she was right. The fact that she had never bothered to call and left him worried about his daughter was a big sign that she hadn't cared much for him.

**I was actually fibbing there a bit, since my mother had loved children at the time – a bit too much, if one took the way she tried to keep me from ever seeing Charlie.**

"Her abilities," Carlisle realized. "That had to be what really caused her feeling to change."

"That makes sense," Sue said slowly. "She always did show signs of being anti-mutant and her closest friends were among those who dislike mutants as well. I have a feeling that not even her own daughter could keep that hate from her – in fact, it probably disgusted her to know that Bella even came from her body once she discovered the abilities."

"I never knew that," Charlie murmured. Of course, the fact that they never really talked about what they liked and what they didn't a whole lot might have had something to do with that.

**Still, the real reason for it was something that I wasn't going to be telling him at the moment.**

"Yeah, I can understand why," Edward stated, knowing how some people were, and knowing that she wouldn't just let it out that she was a mutant.

" **So she ignored you." He said it as an assumption, not a question. I guess, if you looked at it, he was partially right, though he wasn't fully.**

" **No," I said. "At least, not the way you're probably thinking. While she just stopped taking care of me at first, she came up with a better solution later. She ended up packed a bag of my clothes, gave me a bit of money, drove me through several cities in the state we were living it until she found a good place, handed me the bag, booted me from the car, and told me not to bother coming to look for her before leaving. She basically abandoned me."**

Charlie clenched his fist, wondering what the hell had been going on in Renée's mind to make her do something so stupid like that. He had the feeling she probably hadn't really been caring about Bella's well being when giving her the bag and money – it mostly would have just made her a bigger target than just leaving her with nothing would have. She was most likely trying to get Bella killed with the action.

"That horrid woman," Sue growled, while Esme held back her own growl. Both knew that, if they saw Renée anytime soon, they would have murdered her for doing that. It didn't matter if Bella was a mutant – and witch, though the mutant aspect was the more important one at the moment – there was no reason to treat her as Renée had.

Rosalie was also pissed, but most of her was actually hating the fact that she hadn't been anywhere nearby. She would have happily raised Bella as her own, if she had been nearby and seen her. While she wouldn't have been a baby, it would have given her a chance to at least raise a child. Of course, if she had been there and seen what her mother did, she would have killed her, consequences be damned for doing so.

**He looked horrified at the knowledge.**

"Of course I'm horrified to learn that," Edward said. The fact of what Bella's mother had done was made all the worse considering he knew Rosalie's and Esme's desires to be mothers. The fact that this one would willingly throw it away was disgusting to him, especially considering what a gift it was to be able to even had a child.

**I shrugged, having gotten over it years ago.**

" **I wasn't alone long," I said. "I met my best friend – my, sister in all but blood, actually – not long afterward. And then we met Logan, who took care of us until we ended up at the Xavier school, where I met the rest of my friends, so, really, it wasn't that bad."**

"The thieving," Jasper said. "That must have been when they met Logan, trying to steal from him."

"And he probably felt a bit sorry for them, since he's most likely a mutant himself, and decided to take care of them because of that," Alice stated.

**He looked as if he wanted to disagree with me, but didn't say anything.**

"I most likely know that it's not worth trying to convince her otherwise," Edward said. "Plus, from the sounds of it, she's dealt with the fact and that's that concerning it."

" **I would have thought that you would have come here sooner, then," he said.**

" **Yeah, well, like I said, I knew that she'd lied subconsciously. However, it took me a while to consciously think about. I was kind of too busy to do so before a few months ago," I said.**

"I wonder why she was too busy," Alice said. "I mean, surely she had time to think about it earlier."

"We don't know much about what she was doing around the time before she started thinking about it," Jasper pointed out. "It could have been something big happening that took up quite a bit of her time."

" **And, even with what she did to me, it was easy to believe her because he never seemed to try and look for us. I know why now, of course, but, at the time, I didn't."**

"Which was enough in her eyes to condemn you a bit," Tanya stated, not liking that fact. From what she could tell, this man didn't deserve it. However, she couldn't really blame his daughter for that; she did, however, blame his ex-wife for the fact.

" **I see..." he said. I was curious as to what it was that he was seeing, if he understood what it was that made me the way I am.**

" **Do you?" I asked, needing to know.**

" **Probably not all that well," he admitted. "Your rather difficult to read, and I can't tell if what your mother did bothers you all that much or not."**

"Probably not," Emmett said. "At least, that's the feeling I'm getting."

" **Most people say I'm rather easy to read," I lied. While I could be like an open book at some points, I was rather good and deceiving people, which served me well in the last few years.**

"I wonder why she'd need to be able to do something like that," Irina stated.

" **I find you rather difficult to read," he said. I realized then that he was mostly talking about how he couldn't get into my mind more than anything. I shrugged, choosing to answer the unasked question he mentioned.**

"There really isn't anything she could say about it, after all," Alice said.

" **As for if I'm bothered by it, not really," I said. "Her neglectfulness kind of kept it from hurting a whole lot when she did abandon me, and the rest of the hurt faded years ago. Now, I'm just glad that I didn't stay with her." I bit my lip, carefully censoring my words. "From what I remember of her, she was rather childlike herself, just barely able to take care of us. Had I stayed, I'd most likely had ended up the mother at some point, and be all motherly because of it. In fact, I'd probably be at a point where I wouldn't care to have my own child because of it."**

"Yeah, I can see how being forced to give up your own childhood because your mother couldn't be bothered to grow up might put someone off of having a child," Sue said. "After all, having to take care of your mother as if she was a child would give you some of the experiences that having children does, so it's not like she'd be curious to know what those experiences are."

" **It was rather...unfair of her to do that to you, though," Edward said. "Not just the abandoning you, but lying to you about your father and taking you away when she obviously couldn't take care of you two."**

" **Haven't you heard. Life isn't fair," I answered back,**

"I do believe I have heard of that before," Edward stated, with all the vampires in the room agreeing to it. Life really wasn't fair, otherwise none of them would be in the position that they were in.

**figuring that, if anyone, he'd definitely know this little fact.**

Edward nodded, somehow knowing what it was that she was getting at with that little mention.

**I saw it on his face his agreement over the statement, as he chuckled humorlessly.**

" **I believe I have heard that before," he said dryly.**

"We've all thought it more than once," Esme said quietly.

" **So that's it," I said. I became a bit...disturbed by the look that he leveled at me. I waited to see if he would say anything – maybe make an assumption that I wasn't as over it as I said I was – but he didn't.**

"I have a feeling that I can see on her face that she is over it," Edward said.

**Maybe he saw something in my face or maybe my tone was enough. I think he could tell that I truly meant what I said, that I wasn't hurt over her actions. And I wasn't.**

**Did I care for her? No. Would I go back to her if she wanted me back? Not a chance. Did I hate her? Yes.**

"How nice of her to put it that way for us," Sam said dryly.

**Still, I was content with never seeing her again – or thinking about her, but I haven't really been able not to since dragging her from my past when talking with my father.**

Edward winced, as he was the one who had brought it up. Charlie frowned as well, knowing that he'd been the one to bring it up quite a bit since talking to her. He vowed that he wouldn't do so any longer.

" **Who's your 'sister'?" he asked,**

"I wonder if I can tell that she doesn't mean biological sister or not," Edward said, mentally adding _Since I already know for a fact that Charlie only has one child._

**letting the topic go. I grinned at him.**

"I think she's much happier with this subject over the previous one," Alice said.

" **Elena," I said. "Elena Petrova. It was her town that Renée left me in. She had some trouble with her adopted parents,"**

"That's a very downgraded way of saying what really happened," Jasper said.

"Yeah, well, it's not like she could really tell me the truth," Edward said. "It's not exactly her story to tell, plus, it would just cause more questions from me."

" **and ran away. I was more than happy to stay with her and have her company. When we were given the option to legally change our names, we decided to take the same one."**

"And, since they look quite a bit alike, it's easy for them to act like they're sisters as well," Angela stated.

" **How did you decide on 'Petrova'?" he asked.**

"That is a good question," Carmen said. "The name's rather rare, after all, and not an easy one to come up with, unless you're in Bulgaria looking through old family names that died out years beforehand."

"The name's Bulgarian?" Seth said. Carmen nodded.

"Yes," she said. "Though it died out in the late fourteen hundreds. Fire killed the entire family, all but one, at least, but said one had drowned several years beforehand."

"Poor them," Emily murmured.

" **Before that, we did a family tree deal, and discovered that there was a problem in her tree," I said.**

"Okay, I wonder what the problem was," Emmett said. He'd been just as angry as the rest of them upon discovering what Bella's mother had done, and was now curious about why she was known as a Petrova, since it had been mentioned. He held Rosalie's hand, who had calmed down just a bit, but was still wound up over the actions of Bella's mother.

" **Turned out that one her ancestor's mother had been barren, but they still somehow had a kid."**

"Chances are that the child they had wasn't actually there's then," Carlisle said. "It wasn't uncommon for the children of women who had them out of wedlock to be left on random doorsteps, though the church was more popular for it. In fact, it was only in communities where a church was too far away that the children were left on any doorstep. And there were, of course, the horrid people who would permanently rid of a child, to make sure there was no way the mistake would be known, since the chances of the child having a feature of theirs – and only theirs – were high.

"And everyone pretty much knew that, if a woman disappeared for a certain amount of time and then reappeared, she'd probably had a child, so women who had children out of wedlock were often either married to the first man who'd have them and wouldn't bring them into the _ton_ , or were just left in a country house and forbidden to leave it."

"That's horrible," Sue said.

"That was the way it was back then," Carlisle told her. "Though, as the years went on, it eventually began to calm a bit, to the point where the women who did do that often became mistresses of the men they were with. And, in some cases, widowed women would remarry if they were still young enough to bear a child, but had consummated their marriage with a previous husband. Still, though it was considered impolite to do so, if you were known to be in a position like that, you were gossiped about and more often than not frowned upon and left out of certain important parties."

"I'm so glad it's not like that anymore," Emily said.

"It may not be exactly like that, but quite a bit of the attitudes from around that time do still exist nowadays," Edward said. "There just not as bad as they were."

"Well, that just makes me feel better," Emily stated, grimacing.

" **It struck her as odd,"**

"I think it would strike anyone as odd," Sue said.

" **so she did some deeper digging, discovered that the ancestor's journal was put on display somewhere, and read it."**

"I wonder if that's what actually happened, or if there was something that we're missing about what was going on," Alice said.

"As she is the descendant of the one who wrote the journal, she has every right to read it," Carlisle said. "Whoever displayed it probably knows that."

" **We learned that the ancestor was found on the parent's doorstep, and that the mother figured out who it was that had the child after seeing a supposedly dead girl leaving the town not long after finding the child."**

"Probably the girl who drowned, as it was a popular excuse for families who felt ashamed to have a daughter pregnant out of wedlock. Saying that was actual a procedure that was often followed by the girl, after giving birth, to be disowned and banished from her home," Carmen said. "It was pretty common around the time the Petrova's last lived."

"So, it's actually possible that the Petrova line is still going, and not just through Elena," Seth said.

"Possible, but unlikely," Carmen stated. "Unless the Petrova girl managed to get somewhere that she could invent a new identity and found someone who wouldn't care if she was soiled, the chances of her having another child were pretty slim. No, chances are that she probably lived as a mistress or ended up dying not long afterward, as she most likely would have been left with nothing to offer but her body."

" **And she figured this, how?" he asked.**

" **The girl, Katerina Petrova, apparently drowned around nine months previously," I told him.**

"Kind of a big clue that something was being hidden," Tanya said.

" **Between the mother seeing that, and seeing a painting of Katerina, it's kind of easy to see that they have some relation between them."**

"They probably have some common features, then," Carlisle said. "It's not uncommon for descendants to look like ancestor's in some form."

" **How so?" he asked, sounding fascinated. I couldn't blame him – Elena's family history really was fascinating to learn, more so than mine ever was.**

"I doubt that's completely true," Edward said. "I most likely have the feeling she just doesn't mind talking about it, and that it interests her."

"You have to admit that it's interesting all on it's own, though," Alice said.

"True," Edward said, though he knew that it was definitely the fact that it interested Bella that had him fascinated by it. The histories of people really didn't appeal to him all that much, though he wouldn't mind learning more about Bella's...

**I wondered what he would think if he knew what her ancestor had become. After all, while of a different species, they were both vampires.**

"Huh?" almost everyone in the room said. The only ones who didn't were Eleazar and Carlisle, which caused everyone to look at them.

"I was a member of the Volturi," Eleazar said. "Knowing certain facts of the wizarding world, including the existence of all magical creatures, were included in that."

"And the one wizard I met mentioned the other types of vampires to me," Carlisle said.

"Why didn't either of you say anything?" Alice asked. The wolves, who were rather surprised and worried about this knowledge, wondered the same thing.

"The same reason why I never mentioned the wizarding world. Whether on purpose or just my some design of coincidence, we all tend to just leave each other alone. I really didn't ever seen any of us having to deal with any of this," Carlisle said.

"Vampires are supposed to know about the witches as wizards as to make sure they don't attack on and cause the need for their own deaths. However, at the same time, not every vampire is turned by someone who knows this fact, and, while the Volturi take it seriously, they don't really have a way of making sure that very new vampires are informed, especially since some of those vampires are new turned who turn others, whether by accident or on purpose.

"Though, the Volturi does try to inform all new vampires who don't know of this whenever they go to Volterra, not many vampires make that journey," Eleazar said. "Truthfully, it's usually the wizarding world's careful monitoring that even makes sure that the law is being followed, and, even then, it's only towards the witches and wizards themselves."

"So, it's possible that some witches and wizards have killed vampires like us and gotten away with it?" Rosalie said, sounding a bit angry at the idea.

"No, outside of purely dominate wizarding areas, all magic is monitored," Eleazar explained. "Any magic done anywhere is analyzed, with what spell is used, and any use of certain fire spells are investigated. Since vampires that have been burned leave behind a scent that'll exist for several months, and a vampire is usually brought with the investigators – which means that the spells meant to hide a scent won't work properly – they'll be able to tell if a vampire was killed there or not."

"So they'll be able to know if the opposite, that of a witch/wizard attacking a vampire, happens as well," Alice said. Eleazar nodded.

"So, because actual interaction between them is limited, it's not impossible for vampires not to know of other species of their kind," Seth said.

"No, apparently not," Esme said, frowning at her husband. This was something that he should have told her before, and she couldn't help but wonder what else he'd hidden from her. Hopefully, it wasn't much.

**Of course, until, or, rather, unless, he found out that I knew what he was, I couldn't exactly mention that.**

"No, she really can't," Edward said. "I would have freaked out a bit if she did."

" **They look a lot alike," I answered. "Almost like identical twins."**

"So their doppelgangers," Carlisle said, sounding fascinated. His family and friends that knew him well all laughed at him, knowing that what would happen when something fascinated him.

" **In fact, the only difference between them, particularly once she hit the age that Katerina was in the picture, is that Elena's hair is almost pin straight and she also has a streak of white through her hair like I do."**

"So, at the very least, they can be told apart from each other, if need be," Alice said. "That's good; it'll make it difficult for one or the other to pretend to be each other."

" **Plus, we also found the Petrova family diaries, and the father's even mentions that Katerina had gotten pregnant and that, once the baby was born, he brought it to the barren woman's doorstep. It took a lot of digging to find this all out, though."**

"It sounds like it, especially since I wouldn't have thought that there was any family diaries that survived the fire that took the house," Irina said.

" **Sounds like it," he said. I almost expected him to ask what caused us to do all this digging,**

"And I'm probably about to, too," Edward said.

**but Mr. Banner called the class to order then, and our conversation ended.**

"Damn, just when it was starting to get exciting," Seth said.

**I expected to be...uncomfortable having told Edward a bit about my life before being at Xavier's, but I wasn't. I wasn't completely okay with it – Edward was still a stranger to me, after all – but him knowing didn't bother me at all.**

_Interesting_ Carlisle thought, while Eleazar, Carmen, and Tanya all had the feeling that they knew why that was, with the former two recognizing the feeling a bit themselves. Carmen immediately began thinking about something else, but should couldn't help but wonder if Bella was Edward's mate, as that was what Bella's reaction reminded her of.

**As Mr. Banner showed, with transparencies on the overhead projector, what I'd seen easily through the microscope, I pondered over my strange acceptance of him knowing.**

_I'm glad that she's not upset over me knowing this_ Edward thought to himself, feeling inordinately pleased with the fact.

**When the bell rang, I gathered my things, expecting Mike – who had also taken up walking me to my next class after this one just as he did for French – to come running over to me like the little golden retriever he'd begun taking on qualities of. I could even picture a wagging tail as he did so.**

There were snorts of laughs at that.

"You know, he can be a bit like a retriever," Alice said, causing more laughter with her words.

Sam wasn't sure if he should feel insulted to be thought of as the same species as this kid or not, but then figured that, no matter how it was looked at, he was of the same species, whether as a canine or a human, and then just enjoyed to joke on Mike as much as the others did.

**However, I was surprised – but not displeased – when Edward offered to walked me there.**

_Looks like you rate higher up on the scales over Mike_ Alice thought to her brother, who was beyond pleased at the thought, though he hid the fact. He could tell that Black and his son didn't appear to be all that happy over his interaction with Bella, for different reasons, of course. With Billy Black, it was because of the fact of what he was. With Jacob, however, it was because he'd begun to develop a crush on her.

Jacob was hoping that he'd meet Bella soon, and that, once they did meet, they'd get along well, even better than she seemed to be getting along with Cullen. Truthfully, he believed that they would, sure that she would prefer him over Cullen, and not just because Cullen was a vampire either, though he couldn't see why she wouldn't be turned off by that fact.

**Pretty much forgetting about the fact that Mike was indeed walking towards me, I gave Edward my permission to do so, leaving with him before Mike could get to my seat.**

"I have the feeling that Mike is not going to be happy when he sees this happening," Emmett said, chuckling.

**There was no talking as we walked, which was okay with me. I wasn't clamoring to talk to him some more, since I really couldn't think of anything else to say. Not having to try and think of answers for any question he asked – particularly if I had to hide the truth – like I did with Mike was a welcome change, and I found myself hoping that this would become a regular occurrence.**

Edward admitted, to himself, that he wouldn't mind it either, and hoped that Bella would eventually tell him the truth, not just about herself, but also about the fact that she knew what he was already.

**However, before we got to class, a thought occurred to me.**

" **Hey," I said. "Can I ask you to do something for me? It's nothing to hard – at least, it shouldn't be too hard – to do."**

" **It depends," he said, his face guarded.**

"You probably shouldn't be so guarded over what she wants to ask. It probably has something to do with what she just told you about herself," Jasper said.

**I had a feeling that he didn't want to commit to doing something until he knew what I wanted – understandable, considering what he was.**

" **Could you, could you not tell anyone what I told you. I mean, about my mother. I don't want Charlie knowing," I told him.**

"I know now," Charlie muttered, wondering why she hadn't wanted him to know.

" **He doesn't know," he said.**

" **Not everything," I answered. "He thinks that Renée dropped me off at the Xavier school and just never bothered to come back for me. He doesn't actually know the truth of how she abandoned me. I don't think he could actually handle knowing that, since I get the feeling he hasn't completely gotten over her."**

Charlie had to admit, she wasn't off the mark in thinking that. He still did have some feelings for Renée, though they were quickly disappearing with what he was learning about her from what Bella mentioned. It was going without saying that the fact that he was also learning some things about her that he hadn't known before as wel, and nothing he was learning was showing that the woman he'd married had actually been the real her.

" **I won't tell," Edward said, his face pensive as he thought of...something.**

"What are you thinking?" Charlie asked.

"I'm wondering why, exactly, she doesn't want you to know about this fact," Edward said. "At least, that's what I think I am. I'm not quite sure."

**I wasn't sure what – he was hiding it very well. However, I did wonder if, perhaps, he thought the fact that I'd lied to my father wasn't a good thing. Having arrived at my class right then, I wasn't giving a chance to ask what he was thinking.**

**I ignored Jessica's attempts to get me to explain why Edward had walked me to class, simply saying that he was being nice, and was kind of glad that class didn't seem to drag on because of it, as she wasn't accepting that answer.**

"She senses potential gossip. She's not going to give up on trying to get it," Angela stated.

"I have no doubt that she'll be able to keep from giving her what she wants, though," Carlisle noted. "After all, considering what she is, she's more than likely used to avoiding tell people a whole lot, and is most likely very adapt at lying."

**I managed, when the bell rang, to lose her in the crowd, and headed straight to my truck. Unfortunately, Mike's class was between mine and my truck, and, upon seeing me, he hurried over to me.**

" **Why didn't you wait for me back in biology?" he asked, his tone demanding an answer.**

"What, does the boy think he owns her?" Kate asked rhetorically.

**I raised an eyebrow at him.**

" **I was unaware that I wasn't allowed to do what I wanted," I said coolly, my eyes narrowing.**

"I have a feeling that Mike is definitely going to realize that he just said the wrong thing to her," Emmett said.

"Yeah, he's not that think not to when she says it like that," Alice said.

**He flinched, realizing what an ass he sounded like. "Edward asked if he could walk me to class, and I let him. Simple as that. And, next time, don't demand anything of me, nor act as if I have to let you want me to classes, got it?"**

"He really shouldn't have assumed that she has to let him walk her to class as she apparently does," Tanya said.

"I have the feeling that, with Edward there now, the chances of him being able to do that have become a bit more less likely to happen," Alice said, smirking.

**He nodded quickly, hearing something in my voice that warned him that he was treading on dangerous ground at the moment. He frowned, thinking for a moment as if to get into a conversation that didn't end with me mad at him.**

"Somehow, I think he's going to fail that endeavor," Emmett stated.

" **So, wasn't that lab awful," he finally said, turning to the subject of our bio II class. "They all looked exactly the same. You're so lucky you had Cullen as a partner."**

"Definitely going to fail," Emmett said, shaking his head.

"Doesn't he know that he should never insult a girl if he likes her?" Kate asked.

"Actually, since he had a huge opinion of himself, he seems to think that he doesn't have to watch what he says, that he can say whatever and get what he wants," Edward mentioned to her. "He doesn't have a problem insulting someone, because he thinks that they won't care, a fact that isn't help by several other girls at the school."

" **Considering that I could have done the whole thing by myself without a problem, I really didn't need Edward's help," I answered back, rather stiffly due to his assumption that I couldn't do the lab. "In fact, I found it to be rather easy."**

"Somehow, I have the feeling that he's going to learn real quick that Bella is no where near like those other girls," Seth said.

"Yeah, unfortunately, it's probably going to make him want her even more, though," Tanya pointed out. "Guys tend to want a girl they can't get than one they can, especially if the girl appears mysterious."

**He paled, realizing that he insulted me, but before he could say anything, I walked away, heading to my truck. I didn't feel like listening to him repeatedly bumbling in attempts to woo me when I wasn't interested in him, and had no desire to waste anymore time.**

"That's right, she's got to make sure everything's ready for us to come over," Jacob said, sounding a bit smug, sure that he'd get along with her pretty well.

**I did have things to do, after all. Plus, with it raining and being rather chilly, I was anxious to get into the cab of my truck.**

**Getting into my truck, I turned the engine, pushing my hood back as the heater came on. I pulled my I-pod from my pocket, hooking it up to the radio to play, quickly selecting something to play. Then, I went to leave. However, before I did so, I felt someone's eyes on me, in an intense way that caught my attention. I looked up, out of the window to discover that, while leaning against his car, Edward was looking at me.**

_Still interested in her_ Alice thought to him. He didn't say anything, but didn't need to. His sister knew that she was right.

**I looked away quickly, backing out rather quickly before driving off, eager to be away from that intense stare. After my quick stop at the store for what I needed – which, after thinking about it, included some drinks so that there was more than just water to be served**

"While not absolutely needed, those would be nice," Emily said.

– **I got home, doing my homework before making sure that the house at least looked clean. I cleared off the long table against the wall in the living room, planning on using it to place the food on. I was beginning to become nervous, so much that I accidentally spilled some water onto my shirt. Frowning, I headed up the stairs, mentally telling myself that I really ought to calm down so I don't do something like this again.**

"It seems that she's nervous about meeting you guys," Jasper said.

**Going through my closet, I grabbed the first long sleeved shirt my hand touch, which turned out to be a tunic that was white with images of black trees along the top that faded to being completely black towards the bottoms, save for the hem, which was a light gray with the black tree images as well.**

"That sounds okay, but I'm sure that there is something better she could be wearing," Alice said, looking a bit pained at the idea of just wearing whatever you first grabbed.

**Heading back down, I started setting up the plates for the meats and cheese slices, placing them, covered, in the fridge so that they stayed cold. Once that was done, I had nothing else to do but wait until the guest and Charlie got here, so I headed back up to my room, picking up the clothes I'd left on the floor and putting them into my laundry basket before starting a game.**

"That'll probably keep her attention for a while," Emmett said.

**The doorbell rang two hours later, just as I had saved and was turning the game system off so that it had a chance to cool down. Standing up, I headed downstairs, noticing that it had gotten dark without my notice, and headed towards the door.**

"It looks like we've begun to arrive," Billy stated.

" **Who is it?" I asked, calling through the door. It was probably one of Charlie's friends, but I wasn't about to take a chance that it wasn't.**

"I doubt anyone who wanted to cause trouble would knock on the door. Besides, I have the feeling that Bella could easily take care of herself if it was someone who wanted to cause trouble," Jasper stated.

"Yeah, but at least this way, she's showing good judgment," Charlie said.

" **It's Billy, Billy Black," called a male voice. Turning on the outside light – for it was rather dark at the moment, I peered through the side curtain, revealing a wheelchair bound man, with a face that I recognized from a picture that Charlie had.**

"I guess it's time to see what her first impression of you is," Sue stated.

**His face seemed to overflow, with cheeks resting against his shoulders, creases running through the russet skin like an old leather jacket. His eyes were black, and seemed young and old at the same time, while his hair was long enough to be pulled back into a pony tail.**

"That's not too bad," Billy said.

"It's definitely accurate," Harry said.

**Next to him was a young man**

Jacob, knowing that it had to be him, puffed up with pride, though he quickly deflated when the rest of the sentence was read.

**...no, boy, actually.**

Billy, having noticed his son's peacock actions, stifled a laugh over how quickly he deflated when Bella changed what she was originally saying. _What a way to have your pride crushed_ he thought.

**He had some similar features to the man in the wheelchair, leading me to believe that they were related.**

"They are," Sue stated.

**The boy couldn't have been more than fourteen, maybe fifteen at most.**

"She's right on that fact," Billy said.

**His hair was long, tied in a ponytail with a rubber band to keep it out of his face. There was a childish look to his face, made all the more pronounced by the look on it, as if he was a child forced to do something he didn't want.**

Jacob seemed to be shrinking in his seat as that was read, wishing to be anywhere but where he was at right that moment.

**Behind them, coming up the drive, were two more boys, though I couldn't see their features quite well in the light.**

"It seems she was right to assume that more would be coming," Angela said.

" **Whose with you?" I asked. I hadn't bothered to figure out all the names of everyone coming, but I figured I'd make sure that everyone with him was indeed with him. I heard the boy next to him mutter something, and saw Billy's sharp glance towards him.**

The Billy in the room did the same, as if positive that whatever he'd said in the book had been deserving of it.

" **This is my son, Jacob, and his friends, Embry Call and Quil Atera," Billy said. Satisfied, I unlocked and opened the door.**

" **Come in," I said, doing my best not to laugh when Jacob saw me.**

"It seems that you make a bit of an idiot of yourself in the book," Embry, who'd been pretty quiet so far, said. Beside him, Quil nodded in agreement.

**He looked a bit thunderstruck when he saw me, and his friends weren't any better.**

"I'm not the only one making a fool of themselves," Jacob said to them, a bit vindicated when they blushed over how Bella mentioned their expressions over meeting her.

**Now that I could see them better, I could tell that the one Billy had introduced as Embry was the tallest of the three boys, not by much, but just enough. He was the slenderest of the boys as well, with chin length black hair that was evenly parted down the middle, one side tucked behind an ear while the other was left to hang freely. The other boy, Quil, was burly, sporting a haircut that was almost like a buzz cut.**

"I must get it cut soon, then," Quill stated, pushing back the hair that was definitely not close to being a a buzz cut.

**Billy wheeled his chair in, chuckling over the face his son was making,**

"It's probably not just because it's funny, either," Billy said, somehow knowing that Jacob must've not wanted to come that night.

**and holding out a hand towards me.**

" **It's nice to meet you, Bella," he said.**

" **Nice to meet you as well," I said. Then, I turned back towards the boys, who were still just standing there.**

"Do you guys plan on going in sometime soon, or not?" Sam asked them, causing them to blush and wish they were somewhere else once again. Embry and Quill were at least a bit thankful that they didn't have any signs of not wanting to be there as Jake had been caught acting like.

" **Are you going to come in anytime soon?" I asked, as headlights turned onto the street and another car came pulling up to the house. Two males and one female stepped out as Jacob and his friends finally shook themselves out of their stupor and stepped into the house.**

"Probably us," Harry stated, knowing that they'd be among those most likely wanting to come, as well as the fact that he was closer friends with Charlie, like Billy was, than some of their other buddies.

**I heard the older male who'd just arrived yell out "Hey, Billy," to which Billy answered back with a "Hey Harry, Sue," showcasing that they were the the next arrivals for this little soiree.**

"So, you've unofficially let her know who we are," Sue stated. "That should make it easier for her to identify us."

**The one boy who arrived with them bounded up to the house, entering it right behind Quil.**

**The boy looked a bit younger than Jacob, yet was tall and gangly. It was his face that seemed to give away his age, being more youthful than anything. His brown eyes were sparkling with excitement as he stopped right in front of me.**

"At least I'm nice enough not to act as though I don't want to be there when meeting her," Seth said.

" **Hi," he said to me. "I'm Seth Clearwater. You're Charlie's daughter Bella, right?"**

"I think that it's obvious that she is, considering that she's the only female there right now," Jacob said, kinda meanly due to the fact that Seth made him feel like a slight idiot based on the difference between how they came up to the house, ready to meet Bella.

" **I'm the only girl in the house right now, so I do believe your right," I said, causing him to laugh. "Nice to meet you, Seth."**

" **Likewise," he said, moving into the house and Harry and Sue came up. Like everyone so far, they had russet colored skin.**

"Genetic trait for all of us," Sue said. "So it's not all that surprising."

**Harry had grey streaked black chin-length hair with dark brown eyes. His face was full like Billy's was, but looked a bit more wrinkled than Billy's was.**

"Hey," Harry said, while Billy, Charlie, Sam, and Sue chuckled at the expression on his face. "I don't have more wrinkles that Billy."

"Apparently, to Bella, you do," Sue told her husband gently, and he pouted.

**Sue had a thin face, with black eyes and black hair that fell past her shoulders. There were laugh lines around her eyes, but, other than that, her face was wrinkle free.**

"That's not a bad description," Billy said.

"No, it's not," Harry said, stopping his pouting.

**Once everyone was in the house, I went to close the door, only to have two more cars pull up. The one I recognized as Charlie's cruiser; the other, I didn't recognize at all, but figured they were a part of the party based on how Charlie greeted them.**

"They most likely are," Billy said, having a feeling that he'd invited two other people as well, despite the fact that Charlie wasn't as friendly with them as he was with him and Harry.

**Seeing that Charlie was now here, I figured I could abandon my post as door hostess at this point.**

"Yeah, I don't see that being a problems, especially since she'd need to bring out the food, anyway," Sue said.

**Heading into the kitchen, I started pulling out everything that I'd set up earlier out form the fridge. I was distracted, however, when the crystal I'd enchanted heated up, alerting me to the fact that someone not quite human had walked through the door,**

At that, Charlie looked over to the others, who were looking at Sam, who looked slightly stunned. If they hadn't been sure of who else it was, it had just been confirmed and they also knew that the secret was now out – of course, it had most likely been known by Edward for a while, what with his talent. They didn't realize that scent could give it away.

Meanwhile, Seth and Jacob, who didn't believe in the legends, were confused as well, looking between their fathers and Sam, wondering why that was going on. Who was it that had cause Bella's inhuman ward to go off?

The Cullens – with the exception of Edward – all understood that their previous thoughts had been wrong, and that there was at least one wolf around. They had suspected as much with the smell of wet dog around one of the Quilleutes, but they'd just thought that it was that way for all of them, as the other members had that scent as well, though it was to a lesser dose.

The Denali group, however, were the most confused, along with the humans. They had no clue what was going on, and hoped that someone would explain it soon. Of course, it was then that Tanya and her sisters remembered one of the stories about the first time they'd decided to live in Forks. They hadn't thought much about it before, but now, they realized that one of those who the Cullens had met, well, two of his descendents were in the room with them.

**freezing, and resisting the urge to grab my wand,**

"I think it would really startle me if she had done that, especially since I would most likely go looking for her," Charlie said, still looking curiously at his friends.

**I was startled when Charlie entered the room, calling my name.**

" **Bella," he said, causing me to jump. "Oh, sorry."**

"I wonder what my book self thought about seeing her do that," Charlie said.

"Probably just thought that you startled here," Sue said. "After all, you have no reason to think something else otherwise."

" **It's okay," I said, turning around. Behind him stood two more people, a male and a female. I could see the male clearly, for he was facing me, while the female was turned, looking back behind her. She was also carrying something in her hands, a dish of some sorts.**

"I guess I didn't want to appear there without some sort of offering," Emily said, sure that it was her and Sam.

**I looked at the male, seeing that he was a tall male, quite muscular, and had an air of seriousness about him. He wasn't quite as old as Billy or Harry were, but he was definitely older than Jacob, Seth, and the other two boys.**

**The woman, from what I could see, was rather pretty, with a sheen of shiny black hair falling halfway down her back. The side of her face I could see showed that she was definitely a beauty, an exotic one at that.**

Emily blushed lightly at that, though she also wondered just how long it would be before Bella realized that was a bit like two-face, pretty on one side, ugly on the other. She doubted it would be long – she usually tended not to be all that conscious about hiding it around those who knew, and being around Charlie and the others, who did know, had probably caused her to forget that Bella didn't.

Sam wrapped his arm around her, knowing that she was self-conscious about her looks, and just knowing that Bella would probably stare like almost everyone else did. He knew that she wouldn't really mean to, but it still didn't change the fact that she would. He could almost guarantee it.

**Then, she turned to fully face me, and I had to bite back a gasp. The entire right side of her face was scared from hairline to cheek by three thick, red lines, one line pulling down the corner of her almond shaped eye, another twisting the right side of her mouth into a permanent grimace.**

Emily sighed as the scar that she'd been hiding since arriving there was brought into full focus, but she didn't do anything to move the hair that blocked it from view, and no one asked her to, which made her very thankful.

**The seriousness of it wasn't what surprised me. I'd seen worse scars than that – Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, our fourth year Hogwarts DADA teacher immediately sprung into my mind.**

"Okay," Sue said slowly, wondering why that person had sprung into Bella's mind, and just exactly what he had to do with having seen worse scars.

**No, what surprised me was that I recognized the type of lines those were. They weren't exactly like the scars of Bill Weasley or Morgan, but they were pretty close to the ones of Professor Lupin, the only person I actually knew who had been attacked by a fully transformed creature.**

The Quileutes eyes widened as they realized what it was that had caused Bella alarm. She recognized them for having been done by a certain animal, or, as she put it, a fully transformed creature. There was only one 'creature' that transformed that they could think she was thinking about: a werewolf. They had the feeling that she knew that the scars had been made by such a creature, and knew that there would be trouble among those who didn't, as they had explained the scaring away by Emily having been attacked by a bear.

Edward, who caught all of this, had to keep from shaking his head. Obviously, none of them had ever seen a bear attack, otherwise they wouldn't have used that as an excuse. While it worked to a point, anyone who knew what a bear attack looked like would have been able to tell that it wasn't what attacked her. The straight downwards angle of the scars didn't suggest an animal having down any of that.

Carlisle would have asked why they never went to the hospital if he didn't already know that there was a boycott by the Quileutes because he worked there. He was willing to go to work in Olympia of Port Angeles, but his family had convinced him that he shouldn't have to work farther away when the Quileutes were just being idiots and would most likely come to the hospital at some point. Of course, now knowing that the wolves were indeed still among them, he had the feeling that it wouldn't be happening like that.

**Her's had actually been done by an animal, and, with the shape looking were too close to the ones Professor Lupin had, they had to have been done by a wolf.**

"You said it was a bear that did it," Charlie said to Billy, accusingly. Emmett let out a bit of a laugh.

"A bear couldn't have done that, from the sounds of it," he said. "Their claw marks are not only wider, but tend to go down at an thirty degree angle, not straight downwards. At least, I've never seen a bear claw causing a straight down clawing on anything other than trees."

The Quileutes looked a bit startled at him, not only wondering how he'd know that, but the fact that, if the wrong person saw the scars after being told that, they'd probably realized they were being lied to as well, which could cause a whole lot of problems for them, if that did happen. They'd need to look into other animals, ones that could easily be seen around their area, to say caused the wound.

 _That, or get over your prejudice against Carlisle so that he can reduce the wounds to something so small you wouldn't need to figure out an animal other than wolves to blame_ Edward mentally thought.

**I realized I was staring, making her uncomfortable, as she looked down.**

"It seems that she doesn't actually mean to, just that she's a bit startled because she knows what did it," Billy said.

**I saw the guy next to her glare at me a bit for doing so, and quickly looked to what was in her hand.**

" **You brought something?" I asked, regaining my barrings.**

" **Oh, yes," she said, holding out the dish to me. I took it from her, seeing that it was simply a plate of chocolate chip cookies.**

" **Thank you," I said. "And sorry about the staring."**

" **It's okay," she said, though I could tell that she wasn't comfortable about it.**

"I'm usually not, since I can see the judgment in other faces," Emily said. "And most tend to continue staring, even when I'm uncomfortable."

"I have the feeling that Bella won't be doing that again," Sue said.

" **Oh, I'm Emily, and this is my fiancé Sam," she said, motioning to the man next to her.**

" **Hi," I said.**

" **Hello," he answered back. The two turned around, heading back out to the rest of them, clearly not all that comfortable being around me. I felt a bit bad about my staring, and Charlie looked confused at me.**

" **I guess I should have warned you not to stare," he said. I frowned, not liking that he was blaming himself.**

"Considering that she knows a few people with scars, she probably knows that she shouldn't have stared," Sam pointed out.

"I could have warned her though, as she was most likely blindsided by Emily's scars, while she knows how the others with scars are about them, and probably even knows how they got them," Charlie countered.

" **I should have known better myself," I told him. "I know several people who are self-conscious of their scars. I shouldn't have to be told or warned about it. It was rather rude of me to do so with her."**

"Actually, she should have been told that I have scars, either way," Emily said. "Otherwise, she wouldn't know not to stare beforehand. Her lack of knowledge about that fact is the actual reason for her staring."

**I shook my head. "Anyway, help me bring this out? I cleared off the table behind the couch so that people didn't have to come into the kitchen to make their food. It would get pretty crowded in here otherwise."**

" **Okay," he said, grabbing a platter. I directed him where to put it, and heard the sounds of people 'mmming' at the sight of the food.**

" **I take it that we just have to make our own sub?" Jacob said, salivating at the moment. I had the feeling that he was imagining just what kind of combinations he could make.**

Jacob blushed, having the feeling that she was most likely right.

" **Yes, but do be conscious of everyone else. At least try and not hog one of something," I told him.**

"You better take that warning to heart, at least, until we all have something to eat," Billy told him.

" **Can't promise anything," Jacob said. I rolled my eyes,**

"I don't think you're really impressing her all that much," Alice said.

**moving out of the way so that everyone could get something. As I did so, I noticed that Billy and Charlie seemed to exchange a look that made me immediately suspicious.**

"I really hope that you're not thinking they could be good together," Emily said. "I have a feeling that Alice is right about Jacob not impressing her all that much, and I doubt she'd take to you trying to set her up with him all that well."

"Yeah, somehow, I don't see Bella dating you, Jake," Seth said. Jacob pouted, hating how they were ganging up on him as they were.

**I really hoped that Charlie wasn't attempting to set me up with his friend's kid – I'd have to make something up about why I wouldn't date him if Charlie did.**

"I wouldn't actually push her to date him, though," Charlie said. "As much as I may like it, I wouldn't force the choice onto her."

"That's good," Esme said.

**After all, it wasn't like I could actually say that dating him would have to endure a touch free zone unless I wanted him to end up unconscious and unlikely to ever wake again.**

There were confused looks at that.

"I wonder if that has to do with her actual mutant power, the one she mentions other than the mental shield," Jasper said.

"It probably does, though I don't know what exactly would have to have her endure that," Angela stated.

"Perhaps, if we're lucky, she'll mentally explain it in more detail later on," Embry said.

**Once I was sure that everyone had at least gotten one sub, I fixed my own, taking a seat near Emily. I wasn't comfortable in a setting like this. Everyone wanted to know something about me, whether I had liked the schools I'd gone to, to who my friends were while there. It didn't help that Jacob and his two friends were looking at me in a way that showed obvious interest in me, more interest than I was comfortable with.**

The three in question blushed at that, while Seth and Emmett both laughed at them.

**I was glad when Charlie – who seemed to tell that I was getting uncomfortable – finally shifted the conversation away from me, giving me a chance to finish eating and leave.**

"I think she's used up her quota of being in the room and 'meeting' us," Billy said, grinning.

"She's probably not comfortable with repeatedly lying about certain things," Sue stated.

**I knew that Charlie wouldn't begrudge me for doing so – he'd even mentioned that having this meet and greet here at home meant that I could escape at any time I wanted. And I had stayed long enough so that it wouldn't appear rude for me to leave at the moment.**

"Somehow, I get the feeling that, upon it straying away from being about her, it's just become a meeting of friends, so it definitely won't appear to be rude for her to leave," Emily said.

**Heading up the stairs was easy. No one seemed to have notice me not returning to my seat after I got up to put my plate in the sink, stealing the cookies while in the kitchen.**

"Hey," Charlie said, while the rest of the table laughed.

"Somehow, I don't think she's willing to share those with you," Jacob said.

**I hoped no one would mind me not sharing them – they looked too good to do that, though I would be nice and save Charlie at least two...or one, if I remembered to.**

"Somehow, I have the feeling that she's going to forget doing that," Seth said.

**As I was heading up the stairs, I heard someone – not sure who – cheering at something on the screen. I shook my head at what seemed to be such typical male behavior, as every male I knew seemed to do that when watching sports and their team won.**

"Or scored," Alice chirped.

**Even Harry was prone to do that from time to time, only his preferred sport was Quidditch – the only sport in the wizarding world.**

"I wonder how that sport is played," Billy said.

**As I was about to close my door – thinking of what I'd be doing up here, as I wasn't sure of what to do – I realized that Jacob, his friends, and Seth had all followed me.**

"Going to intrude on her, are we?" Billy said to the four.

The four blushed, even Seth.

" **Is something wrong?" I asked them. Jacob shook his head.**

" **No, we were just wondering what you're doing," he said.**

" **I hadn't decided yet," I said. "I might throw on a movie, I might call one of my friend, or I might even check my e-mail, since I haven't done that yet..." The last bit was said quietly, as that thought only occurred to me just now, especially since I hadn't done so the previous day either – in fact, I hadn't logged onto my computer since the day after my first day of school. I really hoped that no one really needed me the last few days.**

"They'd probably would have called if there was an emergency," Esme said.

"That's most likely true," Charlie said.

" **Well, can we join you?" Jacob asked. I paused, thinking about it for a moment. Having them in the room would seriously cause me some problem, especially if I wanted – or even needed – to call one of my friends, for I would have to be careful not to let them hear things that they shouldn't hear. And if I tried to check my e-mail, they might try to peak over my shoulder to see what I was doing, and read something they shouldn't.**

"I'd like to say that they wouldn't do that, but, unless they're completely occupied, they just might," Sue said, looking at the four boys. They couldn't meet her eye, knowing that she was right in how nosy they may end up being.

**However, it would be extremely rude of me to say no when I made it clear that I wasn't doing something that would require privacy.**

"She probably should have just said that it was something private when they'd asked, then they couldn't ask to join her as they are," Alice said.

"That makes me wonder why they want to join her. I mean, Seth, I can understand, because he probably doesn't want to sit around listening to us talking to each other while watching the game, since he prefers to basketball to baseball and football, but you other three, I really don't get," Sue said. "You love watching baseball, especially you Jake. In fact, you love watching it with your father. So why would you..." She trailed off upon noticing the blush beginning to creep up on the cheeks of the three boys.

"It's probably because they have crushes on Bella, and they're hoping that, by hanging with her, she'll be more interested in them," Edward said. "It's something males tend to do when they like a female."

" **Is something wrong with staying downstairs?" I asked, to buy me some thinking time.**

" **We just don't want to hang out with the older folk," Embry said.**

"I really don't believe that," Billy said. Embry was usually the first one willing to stick around and watch a game with him, mostly due to the lack of a male influence at home. Of course, being that he was usually able to come up with quick, of blunt, excuses, him saying that over one of the other two was probably the best. And, so long as none of the other three said anything, it would most likely work, since Bella didn't know them all that well.

**I snorted at his blunt comment.**

" **Well, all right. Come in," I said, having a thought as I did so. I might just be able to at least do my e-mail without trouble if this plan coming into my mind went well. Based on the sounds of awe coming from my room as the boys caught site of my entertainment area, I got the feeling that it wouldn't be too hard for it to go well. Seth coming to me and asking if they could play my Wii pretty much sealed that option.**

The older folk in the room laughed while the boys who'd gone up because they were beginning to crush on Bella blushed. Seth just smiled.

"I have to admit knowing that it's there just kind of makes me want to visit you guys as soon as possible so that I can play it sooner rather than later," Seth said.

" **Okay, but I don't have many multiplayer games," I warned them. "I also only have two remotes."**

"So we'll have to take turns, how horrible," Embry stated.

" **That's okay, we'll take turns," Embry said.**

" **What multiplayer games do you have?" Jacob asked.**

" **Um, I can't think of them off the top of my head," I said. "The games are there, though." I pointed to one of the shelves next to television. "They're on the middle shelf, to the right."**

"That really doesn't sound like a whole lot of games," Quil said.

"That's because it probably isn't," Jacob responded.

" **That's not a lot of games," Quil said as he studied them. "Most of these are one player."**

"Considering that we're really the first people to be in there since she's arrived, and that she even mentioned not having a lot of multiplayer games, it makes sense that the majority of them would be one player games," Seth said.

" **I tend to only like certain things," I answered. "And I'm usually the one playing them, so it's not like I have need of having a lot of multiplayer games."**

"Meaning being in her room is a rare treat; don't get used to it," Alice said.

**They nodded, satisfied with my answer, before grabbing one of the games, and setting it up. The wound of Mario Kart Wii filled my room as I grabbed my laptop, and set myself up on my bed, letting Seth – who was one of the ones playing right now – have the chair at my desk.**

"That's nice of her," Seth said.

**Embry – who was playing against Seth at the moment – stood while Jacob and Quill all sat down, focused on the game.**

"I have a feeling that I won't stay standing very long," Embry stated.

**Glad to know that they wouldn't wonder what I was doing, and attempting to look over my shoulder, I sat near the wall so that I'd have something to lean against, logged on, and immediately went to my e-mail.**

"You know, I fell really bad right now, since we're going to be kind of knowing what her e-mails are, when it's clear that she's worried about them reading them," Sue said.

"Somehow, if you don't mind me saying, I have a feeling that Bella might actually be involved in all of this," Kate said.

"Yeah. After all, if she did have something to do with this, then it may be how we're able to know her thoughts," Tanya said. "Meaning, of course, that anything being read is what she is willing to allow be read."

"Unfortunately, I don't think there's any way to –" Sue started to say, when the doorbell rang. Immediately, confusion filled the air, especially since none of them had heard anything, Carlisle stood, heading to the door, where he found a letter, addressed to them all, sitting on the stoop. Frowning, he looked around, seeing no one, before bending and picking up the letter.

"What is it?" Esme asked when he returned.

"I don't know. This was on the front porch, though," he answered, showing them the letter.

"What does it say?" Alice asked, and Carlisle opened it, reading out.

_Don't worry about what's written being private. Bella agreed to having what's in the books in them, so nothing form the e-mails and phone calls that would normally not be fore your eyes is forbidden to you right now._

Everyone was silent after Carlisle finished reading that.

"I think whoever sent these books to us is watching us," Jacob said. "Which is kind of creepy."

"Useful, though," Seth said. "Now, if we're not sure of something, we might be able to get an answer to it."

"True," Sue said. "This, at least, makes me feel a bit better about reading the e-mails, if they're shown."

"I get the feeling that at least one will be," Rosalie said.

**Luckily, there weren't too many things on there. I had a few messages that simply said 'hi' and were mostly their comments on how my first day went from Aura, Hermione, and Clarissa. Kitty, Tristelianna, and Azure all wanted to know what Edward looked like, something that had me rolling my eyes. I doubted Edward would be comfortable with me taking his picture to send to my friends.**

The look on Edward's face suggested that he actually wouldn't mind, curious to know what they'd think of him. If he actually did start dating – He cut his thought off right there, almost unable to believe that he was even thinking it. He was a _vampire_ , there was no way he could date Bella. Still, that didn't stop him from wishing he could do so. The fact that he could if Bella wanted it didn't cross his mind at all.

**As for Morgan, well, she was curious to know which type of vampire Edward was,**

"There are different types?" Emmett said, sounding amazed. The other Cullens looked that way as well.

"Yes," Tanya said. "Though we hardly ever mix with each other. In fact, it's almost crazy how well we can avoid each other, even without knowing about each other."

"Interesting," Edward said, reading the information she was thinking from her mind.

"I wonder what type we're called," Alice said.

**and also sent and update of her own status, letting me know that she had successfully settled into an apartment, one that was above a quaint little shop called Practical Magick.**

"Almost sounds as if it's a perfect shop for her to be at," Alice said, chuckling a bit.

**She also sent several pictures of her new place. I had to admit, the shades of red were rather beautifully done.**

**Finally, I clicked on Elena's message, which had been sent two days after our conversation.**

_**Bella** _

_**Sorry I haven't message or called you yet. I've just been a bit** _   
_**busy. If your wondering, I have indeed been allowed to settle**_   
_**into the boarding house. Of course, there was a little problem at** _   
_**first. But, I'll tell you about that later, because there is a bit of** _   
_**information that is more important to say. What information is** _   
_**it, you're probably wondering. This: the owner of the boarding** _   
_**house and his brother are vampires.** _

"She's living with two vampires," Esme said.

"I wonder how that happened," Alice said.

"I wonder if they the same type as us, or not," Emmett said, not quite able to get that through his mind.

_**Yes, just like you, I too have run into vampires here in Mystic** _   
_**Falls. Of course, unlike you, I was kind of expecting it, considering**_   
_**what a hotspot for vamps Mystic Falls is. But what really gets me,** _   
_**and makes me feel so dumb for no having thought about it, is** _   
_**the fact that they're vampires we've heard about. Remember** _   
_**when Professor Lupin mentioned those brothers known as the** _   
_**Salvatore brothers? Turns out that they're the brothers who own** _   
_**this boarding house, and that they're actually from this town. I don't** _   
_**know why I didn't think or even wonder if they might be related.** _   
_**I mean, there's nothing that points to it, but still...** _

"Well, based on the information given, I'd say that the only way she could have known is if where they lived and turned was mentioned," Jasper said.

 **** _And how do I know that they're those brothers? The rings they_  
 _wear, for one It's a dead giveaway to any witch like us (and the_  
 _servant witches, who, apparently, have a sort of base in this town)._

"Wait, does that mean that there's actually another type of witch as well?" Alice said.

"From the sounds of it, the supernatural world just gets more and more complicated," Seth said.

"I guess it's safe to say that there are so many facets to it that it makes it kind of hard to know everything about it," Carlisle said. "I have a feeling that only witches can even come close to knowing everything, and that's only because they do their best to do that. Still, they probably still miss a few things."

__**I can actually see the protection rune glowing on it. The other  
thing that gives them away is their names. I mean, how many  
Salvatore brothers out there are named Damon and Stefan?**

"Damon and Stefan?" Jacob said. "Those are interesting names."

_**I don't think there are that many.** _

"Most likely not," Sue said.

_**But the biggest thing that gives it away is the way that they** _   
_**acted around me. Remember, it was Katerina who turned the**_   
_**two of them – I still think that was a bitch move from her, though** _   
_**not as much as I used to, now that I've seen what they look like.** _

"I guess seeing what they look like probably makes her a bit glad that they were both changed," Alice said.

"Kind of makes me curious to see what they look like myself," Tanya said.

_**Well, considering that I'm her doppelganger in almost every way,** _   
_**you can guess a bit on how they reacted when they saw me. I**_   
_**kind of pretended not to notice it, but both of them looked a bit** _   
_**stunned to see me, and I know for a fact that Stefan called** _   
_**me Katherine, the name Katerina took upon coming here to** _   
_**America.** _

"Actually, that's the English version of her actual name," Kate said. "So, unless she wanted to change her name completely, it makes sense that she'd use that version. Especially since, as a vampire, she could easily rid herself of any accent to appear like she comes from England rather than Bulgaria."

_**I have to admit, it's kind of interesting to meet people turned by** _   
_**my own ancestor, in a strange sort of way. I'm sure that, if I**_   
_**said that to anyone, they'd look at me weirdly, but you have to** _   
_**admit...** _

"Yeah, I can see what it is that has her fascinated," Irina said.

 **** _Anyway, the main problem that we had was, for the most part,_  
 _Stefan. He was so against me moving in here, I'm not completely_  
 _sure why, either._

"I would imagine that it's probably a combination of them being vampires, and who she looks like," Edward said.

**I mean, the way he was acting actually almost**   
**ruined my chances of getting a room here, for Aunt Jenna had**   
**been very uncomfortable with me being around someone who,**   
**in her own words, was obviously crazy. Luckily, Stefan's girl-**   
**friend, Caroline – the sheriff's daughter – came by then, and**   
**he left, so, after some sweet talking to Damon, I was able to**   
**get a room here.**

"Well, if Damon's the older one, then chances are he's the only one she would need to talk to anyway, so..." Alice said.

_**And it's so lovely. It has it's own sitting room, a bedroom, a large** _   
_**bathroom, and a little room off to the side that I can turn into an**_   
_**office or mini library. In truth, it's more like a suite that a room.** _   
_**I got the feeling that this room was probably the master's room** _   
_**before the house was turned into a boarding house.** _

"It does sound as though it might have been, especially if the house is old," Esme said. "Master rooms during the nineteenth century and early twentieth century tended to be more suite like than just a regular room, mostly because of the way life was at the time."

_**I mean,  
there's really no way for it not to be. At least, that's what I think.** _

_**Of course, the best thing about this room isn't the fact that it's** _   
_**just so big, but what's next to it. I'm pretty sure you can guess,**_   
_**but, as this is e-mail and not the phone, I won't know what your** _   
_**guess is, so I'll just say it.** _

There was some laughter over Elena's strange way of getting to the point.

_**Damon's room is right across from it,** _   
_**to the point that, if the doors are left open, I can see into it. I'm**_   
_**really hoping that, at some point, he'll leave it open so that I can** _   
_**watch him undress,** _

"Wow, she's being a complete pervert," Jacob said. "I thought only guys were like that."

"No, girls can be that way as well, if they are really attracted to the guy. From the looks of it, Elena is probably attracted to Damon," Angela said.

_**and, if this wasn't you, I'd feel really embarrassed  
to admit that.** _

_**Anyway, now that I'm done being a completely pervert – and the fact** _   
_**that I'm doing that should tell you exactly why I'm not half as mad at**_   
_**Katerina anymore – I suppose that I should tell you some other, less** _   
_**exciting news.** _

"I wonder what's less exciting than that, considering that it's not that exciting to begin with," Embry said.

_**I may end up killing Jeremy.** _

"Apparently, murder is," Tanya said dryly.

"Isn't Jeremy her 'brother'?" Alice said.

"I believe so," Jasper said.

_**Why? Because the little idiot decided** _   
_**that, as I was born a Gilbert, I should take part in the Miss Mystic**_   
_**Falls competition, despite the fact that I told him I didn't want** _   
_**to be in it when he asked. I think he's getting back at me for the fact** _   
_**that I was kind of rude to his girlfriend. It wasn't on purpose, I just really** _   
_**didn't like her. And I do have a good reason for not liking her – she's** _   
_**playing him, and part of the reason why he's doing drugs.** _

"Fair reasons for not caring for the girl," Kate said. "I wouldn't care for her all that much if I was in Elena's position, either."

"Yeah, but people really can't help who they like, sometimes," Emily said.

 **** _I can't get out to the competition. Even though I mentioned that I am_  
 _no longer going by the Gilbert name, the arguments that Jeremy used_  
 _are kind of hard to dispute, so I'm stuck in it._

"She may not be one anymore, but that doesn't change the fact that she was one at one point, and, as far as they're concerned, she still is, no matter what her last name is. At least, I have a feeling that that's what they're probably thinking since she still calls Jeremy her brother," Alice said.

_**I have about three months** _   
_**– the main part of the competition is during spring break – to find an**_   
_**escort, find the appropriate dresses, and learn what I'll need to do** _   
_**in order to make it through this. Hopefully, I won't win. I really don't** _   
_**think that it would be fair to those who want to win if I did, since I** _   
_**don't want to be in this.** _

"No, I can't see it being all that fair, either," Sue said.

_**But, when I get the date of when this thing is, do you think you might be  
able to make it over here? It would be a relief if you could. ** _

"I have the feeling that Bella won't want to miss that for the world," Alice said.

_**I'd love to** _   
_**see you, and I know that you'd enjoy seeing Aunt Jenna and meeting**_   
_**Caroline and Damon. You could even bring your dad – I'd love to meet** _   
_**Uncle Charlie.** _

"Uncle Charlie?" Charlie said questioningly.

"Well, since they act like family, that means that she probably sees you that way as well," Billy said.

"And, from the sounds of it, Bella thinks of this Jenna as an aunt to her as well, so it would make sense that you'd be thought of as family in some way," Sue said. Charlie thought about it for a moment.

"I guess I could get used to being called that, if I ever do meet any of them," Charlie said. The look on his face suggested that he could do more than just get use to it. Sue and the other Quileutes had the feeling that he probably could learn to love it.

_**Oh, I started school today, which is also why I'm sending this. It was** _   
_**okay, like any day at school is. I met a few people though. I already**_   
_**knew Caroline and Stefan, and they invited me to sit with them, so** _   
_**I met their friends Matt Donovan – my brother's girlfriend's brother –** _   
_**Tyler Lockwood, and Bonnie Bennett.** _

_**I have to admit, I'm not sure I really care for Bonnie all that much.** _   
_**She just rubs me the wrong way, and she's way too intrusive.**_   
_**Remember when I mentioned that the servant witches have a** _   
_**base here? Well, she's apart of them, and I'm on her list of** _   
_**people to distrust because I kept her from getting a read on** _   
_**me.** _

"If I'm right, a part of the reason why witches from a different following tend to avoid each other is because they don't tend to like each other. Jealousy, if I'm write – the type of witch that Bella and her friends are, are actually the more powerful types of witches. The servant witches are actually among the weakest witches, because doing certain spells can kill them, especially if they do them alone," Eleazar said.

_**Oh, here's some pictures. The first one is Damon. God, I'm** _   
_**hoping that he's open to having a girlfriend, because I so would**_   
_**like to be it. And I think it would be safe. I mean, he is a vampire,** _   
_**but then, it's not like it's been tested before...** _

"What does she mean by that?" Jacob asked.

"Well, considering the fact that her and Bella seem to be alike in a lot of ways, I have a feeling that whatever it is, is the same thing that had Bella wearing the gloves like she does," Kate said.

_**The second picture is Stefan and his girlfriend Caroline, and the  
third is Jeremy and his 'girlfriend' Vicki. ** _

"She really doesn't like the idea of her brother with that girl," Seth said, seeing the way that Elena had placed quotations around the word Girlfriend.

_**The fourth is Vicki's brother,** _   
_**Matt and Tyler. The dark-haired guy on the right is Tyler. The fifth**_   
_**picture is Jeremy's history teacher, Alaric Saltzman. I have to admit** _   
_**I can see why she wants to date him. He's kind of hot, if you're into** _   
_**older men like that.** _

"Considering the fact that she's perving over a vampire, who technically is an older man, she really doesn't have room to make fun of her aunt for liking the history teacher," Jacob said.

"Yeah, but looks-wise, it probably doesn't appear like that to her," Alice pointed out. "The chances are, if she's able to get with this Damon guy, they won't get looks from others wondering why the two are together due to age issues."

_**Anyway, that's the update here. How is everything over there?** _

_**Miss you,  
Elena** _

"I'm sure that, even if it doesn't say, Bella is missing Elena as well," Esme said.

**I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. I didn't want to attain the attention of the guys in the room, because I got the feeling that if I did, they'd ask what I was laughing about.**

"We would," Quil said.

**Still, I found her message to be completely funny. I also wasn't surprised that she was being pervy. Between the two of us, she actually was the more daring one, willing to date other mutants who knew about her ability, and were willing to take the risk.**

"So, basically, she has a bit of experience in the dating scene, though it's probably nothing beyond hand holding and going on dates," Alice said.

**Those relationships didn't last long, and they were few and far inbetween, but she still had them.**

**I was a bit surprised that she was actually meeting some vampires who'd been turned by Katerina, and didn't want to kill her. That was a big surprise, especially considering that, since she really started looking like Katerina, it seemed vamps with a beef towards Katerina were popping up all over the place.**

"That probably would be annoying," Alice said. "Vamps coming out of the woodwork because you look like someone they have a beef with."

**Of course, I got the feeling that, because of why the Salvatore brothers turned to begin with, was the reason why they didn't want to kill her.**

"They were probably in love with her, which could only be the reason for their non-violent actions, since this Katerina sounds as though she mostly has enemies," Jasper said.

**And, thinking about that, made me worry for Elena.**

"She has a right to be, if what Jasper says is true," Edward said. "It may be hard for Elena to get with this Damon guy, because he might do the jerk thing and try and use her as a replacement for this Katerina girl."

**Shaking my head as I made the decision to call her the next day to talk about that,**

"I wonder if she'll remember to do that call," Kate said, somehow getting the feeling that something would come up.

**I decided to save the pictures for another day, though I just had to see what was so special about Damon's picture, and opened it. My eyes widened, and the first words out of my mouth were "Yummy."**

There were a couple snorts, and then everyone in the room was laughing, with Emmett and Seth laughing the hardest. Edward, though, wasn't laughing much, because he felt a hint of jealousy towards this unknown Damon guy, who had gotten such a reaction from Bella.

**I immediately blushed as I caught the attention the game players, who paused in order to look at me.**

"Well, I can't really see it not gaining our attention, since it's not something normally heard," Jacob said. "At least, unless someone is looking at food."

" **What's 'yummy'?" Jacob asked.**

" **Nothing to interest you," I said, giving him a glare that said not to continue asking. He shrugged as he turned back to the game, but still looked suspicious.**

"I'm probably curious," Jacob said.

**I grabbed a cookie off the plate next to me – having almost forgotten about them – and went back to look the picture. I immediately saw why Elena was interested in him. He was handsome. He wasn't quite as handsome as Edward,**

Edward looked as though he'd blush if he could, though he was rather pleased to know that Bella thought of his as being handsome, while Jacob pouted, wondering why Bella had chosen Edward to compare this unknown Damon to, instead of himself.

**but definitely among his league. He also looked like a Prince of Darkness, wearing all black. His hair was dark colored, going just past his earlobes and arranged in a casual way. But it was his eyes that caught my attention. They were such a intense light blue that just promised a good time to any lucky lady.**

"I guess that, unlike us, this type of vampire doesn't have an indicator about what he is through his eyes," Jasper said.

**It made me worry even more after seeing that, because, again, I didn't want to see Elena hurt.**

**Clicking out of the picture, I wrote a quick e-mail to Elena, mentioning that I'd call her after school the next day if I remembered – I didn't know if something would come up or not – and power down the laptop just in time to see Seth kicking Jacob's ass at the race they were doing.**

"Yeah," Seth said, cheering lightly, while Jacob groaned, seeing that he was about to be defeated, and in front of Bella as well.

**Standing up, I announced that I would play the winner next race as Seth won his race.**

**Taking the controller from Jacob and unhooking the nunchuk from it and set about choosing my character. I chose – as I always did since unlocking her – Rosalina, who was paired with one of her motorcycles.**

"Somehow, I have the feeling that you're going to get your butt handed to you, Seth," Quil said.

**I looked at Seth, a challenging look on my face. He returned it, and we both looked at the screen, going for what was supposedly the hardest track in the game, Rainbow Road.**

"You're definitely going to get your but handed to you," Embry corrected.

"Hey, that can't be that hard of a track," Seth said, though he didn't look all that confident, especially since he'd never actually played the track before.

**It was pretty easy for me to do this track. Being my favorite and most played track, I easily outran him, though he did put up a fair fight. He pouted when he lost as I powered the game system down, returning everything to their correct place, including the controllers, and then shooing the boys out of the room.**

"Apparently, it's time for you to leave," Sue said.

**It turned out that it was just the right time, for Emily was coming up the stairs.**

"And it looks as though we might all be leaving," Harry said.

" **Oh," she said when she noticed that all of us were coming out of my room. "I was just coming to get you all. It's time to go."**

**We headed down the stairs, saying bye to each other as they walked out of the house. Charlie, who'd called bye to them so that he could just ignore the fact that Jacob was the person who'd be driving the truck,**

"I have to get around somehow, and Jacob is usually the only one available to help me do that," Billy said. "He also has a learner's permit, issued to him simply so that he can get me around."

**waited until I closed the door.**

" **So, what did you think?" he asked.**

" **They seemed nice. A bit intrusive, but nice," I said.**

"Note, when Edward wants to look into her life, it's all right. When anyone else wants to, it makes them a but intrusive," Alice said, giving a slight smirk.

" **What did the boys do up there?" he asked.**

" **Played my Wii," I told him. "I mostly read my e-mail before wiping the floor with Seth. After that, we started heading down here."**

**He seemed indecisive for a moment, then seemed to decide to take the plunge, and I got a curious foreboding feeling that made me feel like I should turn and head straight up to my room before he could ask his question.**

"Do you have an idea about what you're going to ask her?" Billy asked.

"I may have an idea," Charlie said, somehow knowing that he'd probably become curious about it. It was something that had gone through his mind a few times since the news of his daughter coming for sure had become known to him.

" **What did you think about Jacob?" he asked, and I realized why I felt the need to run. My father was indeed going to try and set me up with Jacob. Oh, how I wanted to laugh.**

Jacob seemed very down at hearing the fact that she didn't even see him as a possible boyfriend, before deciding that he'd just have to figure out a way to change her mind.

Charlie silently sighed, knowing right there that there would be no way for the two to get together, sensing that it was unlikely that the two would ever get together. Perhaps he should begin to get to know Edward, though, as, just from how it was going so far, it was very likely the two would get together.

Edward, reading this, couldn't help but feel a bit pleased at the knowledge, since a big part of him was interested in getting know know Bella.

**Me, date Jacob? Yeah, he seemed nice, but he was not my type at all. First of all, he was human, which meant a probability of going into a coma with bare skin contact between us,**

"Wait, what?" Sue said. Seth repeated what he'd just read. "What does she mean, 'a probability of going into a coma with bare skin contact'?"

"This mysterious mutant ability of hers that she's mentioned several times," Alice said. "It might be something to that."

"That really concerns me," Sue said.

"Perhaps, if a possible coma could happen, it's a good thing that Bella isn't interested in dating young Jacob here," Esme said, mostly due to the fact that she could tell that Edward seemed interested in Bella, and, though she didn't really know the girl, it was possible that she was Edward's mate, and, therefore, that had Esme disliking the idea of Bella being with someone else.

Jacob frowned, and said, "I don't that it would effect me. She's probably just being cautious because she's met to many weaklings who couldn't hadn't her ability. I'm sure that I could, though." He mind went through several ideas on how to prove it, none innocent.

Edward was hard pressed not to scowl at him, not liking the idea of him putting his hands on Bella, much less kissing her.

**and next, he was younger than me, by just a few too many years. I have nothing against women who liked to date younger men, but I prefer, if I did date in general, that those I dated were either closer to my age – like, only a month or two younger than me – or older than me.**

"So, even if she didn't have this mysterious mutant ability, you'd be our of the running

**My mind immediately flashed to Edward at that, for some reason, and I mentally shook his image away.**

_There definitely seems to be an attraction to you, Edward_ Alice thought to him, echoing the thoughts of Kate, Irina, Carmen, Esme, and Tanya.

" **Jacob?" I said, thinking fast. "He's nice, but I'm going to have to nip his attraction for me in the bud before any friendship could be had."**

**Charlie looked a bit taken aback at my words.**

" **Um...why? Is there something wrong?" he asked, sounding surprised.**

" **I don't date guys younger than me, at least, not that young," I said. "He's what, fourteen, fifteen at most?"**

"Almost spot on, on your age," Embry said.

" **He's fifteen," Charlie said.**

" **Yeah, meaning he's no where near the range of guys I'll date age if they're younger than me," I answered. "I'm very picky about the guys I date."**

"Definitely sounds like it, based on what was just said," Jasper said.

**_I prefer then mutant or knowing that I'm one and not disliking it, and, oh yeah, preferable able to stand my ability without them going into a coma._ I didn't add that last part out loud, knowing that Charlie would get confused. **

"Because I don't know about her being a mutant, or a witch," Charlie said.

**Again, like with the whole Renée thing, he didn't know about my abilities or the fact that I was a witch. I didn't know why I didn't tell him yet, except for this little fact: Renée had rejected me after learning of my mutant abilities. I didn't want to chance that Charlie would do the same.**

"I would never," Charlie said, though he could now understand why it was that Bella hadn't told him. Considering the fact that Renée had freaked out, along with the reactions of probably quite a few other people upon learning of her being a mutant, she'd probably been rejected just one time too many for her to really be able to trust telling someone, not without a situation that would require it. He had the feeling she'd only open up about it if she accidentally showed any of her abilities in a way that couldn't be ignored.

" **Anyway," I said, yawning. "I'm going to get ready for bed. Night."**

" **Night," he said, still looking a bit shocked at my blunt confession that there would be no Jacob and Bella dating in the future. Hopefully, that would make sure that he knew I wasn't kidding, and not to attempt to try and set me up on any dates with Jacob. I'd hate for Jacob to be hurt emotionally by me because our fathers decided to attempt to control our love lives.**

"We won't," Charlie said.

"It was just a hopeful thought," Billy said, though he wondered if Bella actually was being truthful, or if Edward was actually doing something that was making her non-receptive towards his son. He didn't believe for one second that Bella could really prefer Edward to his son, mostly because of what Edward was. He didn't spend a whole lot of time on this thought, though, knowing that Edward could read his mind, and not wanting to tip his hand of showing the fact that he was sure he knew the truth with Bella's attraction to Edward.

**The next morning was different. It was the light, which appeared much brighter than I'd seen so far, though it wasn't quite pure sunlight. Excited at the idea that I could ride my bike today, I hurried to the window. And groaned when I realized that, sometime during the night, all the rain from yesterday had frozen over, making the roads pretty treacherous to drive through. There would be no way I could drive my bike in this.**

"Oh, thank god she realizes that," Charlie said, having been afraid that she'd want to ride her bike anyway, especially since she mentioned wanting to do so.

**Frowning, I went through my closet, choosing a black shirt that had long sleeves and was was cold shouldered as well, with a picture of a Franken-bunny-bear on it.**

" 'Franken-bunny-bear'?" Emmett said, right before he began cracking up.

"What the hell is a Franken-bunny-bear supposed to be?" Quill said.

"I don't know, but it sounds like a rather funny name," Embry stated.

**There were two thin silver chains over the open part in the shoulders on each side. A pair of elbow length gloves went on before it, of course, and then I pulled on a pair of regular blue jeans, my knee high heeled boots being hidden under the flared legs, the hems of which just barely kept from touching the ground.**

Alice pouted at how...ordinary her clothes sounded, with only the boots and shirt not appearing so. However, even then, they did appear Gothic, which was just as bad as ordinary, in her opinion.

**Charlie was still there when I went down stairs, my bag in hand, though he was near the door, getting ready to leave.**

"She must be up early," Billy said, knowing that his friend usually left at a certain time, and was rarely late in leaving his house late.

" **Good morning," he said.**

" **Morning," I told him.**

" **I'm probably going to be late getting back today. I'm heading down to Masen Country. A security guard down there got killed by some kind of animal," he said.**

Covert looks were exchanged between the Cullens and Denalis, and the Quileutes, though not with each other, of course. The vampires only exchanged the looks with other vampires, while the wolfs did with each other. Only those not aware of the wolves actually existing, and the two true humans in the room didn't exchange looks. They weren't surprised about hearing about an animal attack. It wasn't uncommon around were they lived.

" **An animal?" I questioned.**

" **You're not in New York anymore Bella," he said. "Don't worry, though. I don't think it'll get close to town. When things like this happen, multiple search parties are set out to keep it from happening again."**

"I have the feeling that might not actually assure her all that much," Alice said. "She's not used to hearing things like that, so it might take a bit for her to become used to it."

**I nodded, though I wasn't fully convinced that it would be safe. Still, in all honesty, this was actually something that he was probably used to doing, and I doubted he wouldn't have a group with him, as it would be stupid if he didn't.**

"I definitely wouldn't go without a group," Charlie said, as if assuring Bella.

" **All right, then?" I said. "What time should I expect you home, then?"**

" **Probably around dark," he answered, walking to the door. "Bye."**

" **Bye," I said, heading to the kitchen to get something to eat. It was still pretty early, but I wouldn't be able to drive my normal speed because of the ice, so I'd have to leave earlier than I usually did.**

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Having an accident is probably the last thing she wants," Alice said.

**Heading out with a poptart in my hand, I gave my bike a mourning glance before getting into my truck.**

"She really wanted to ride it, apparently," Emmett said.

**I slowly made my way to the school, not having much trouble driving the icy road. I turned into the parking lot and found a spot, about three cars down from Edward's Volvo.**

Edward hid a smile. The fact that she had noticed his car had him knowing that she had probably been paying attention to knowing if he was there with his siblings or not.

**As I got out of the truck, something on my tire caught my eye, and I leaned over to see what it was. It was some snow chains. Charlie must've put them on.**

"I most likely did," Charlie said, knowing that he'd want his baby girl safe.

"I think that's going to catch her off guard," Angela said. "She's probably not used to having someone care for her, well, someone that's not that Logan guy. I have a feeling that, when it comes to him, he probably does take care of her, enough that she's used to it."

**I felt my tears begin to sting my eyes at the unexpected sight. I hadn't expected Charlie to do that. I mean, who knew what time he actually got up to do it, since I doubted this was an easy thing. I wasn't completely used to an older male caring for me like that who wasn't Logan.**

"See?" Angela said.

**I shook my head to keep from letting the tears fall down, beginning to walk away as I thought of how to repay him for doing that.**

"She doesn't need to," Charlie said.

"She probably wants to, though," Alice said.

**I had just caught sight of Angela, and was about to head on over to her when a horrible screeching noise pierced my ears.**

Everyone tensed at that, just knowing that something bad was about to happen.

**Everything seemed to slow down for a moment as I looked around.**

"So she's very likely to catch a lot of details that most people would miss," Carlisle and Jasper muttered together.

**I caught sight of Edward with his sisters and brothers, all looking calm as Rosalie and Alice grabbed a hold of Jasper and began herding him away.**

"Better for us to be away if there's going to be blood spilt," Alice said calmly, ignoring the looks that the Quileutes gave them. It was clear that they were wondering why they'd herd Jasper away. He could feeling the accusation, and could easily guess their thoughts. However, he wouldn't say anything about himself. He refused to say something to justify their actions.

"Yeah, I can understand why," Angela said, having the feeling that it would probably be harder for them to resist if there was actually blood spilt, and, based on what was going on, the possibility of that was highly probably.

**Then my eyes caught a blue van – one that I recognized as being Tyler's – skidding across the parking lot after hitting a patch of ice way to fast.**

"Oh no," Charlie said, having an idea of what just might be happening. Seth's voice was becoming more and more tense as he read, having already guessed what would be happening as well.

**Following it's path with my eyes, I felt horrified when I realized that it was going to hit a tan car, and that Angela was frozen between them.**

Angela's eyes widened to an impossible degree, knowing that her chances of surviving that were very slim. The Cullens looks sad to know that something might happen to her – those who went to school with her liked her somewhat, while the elder Cullens found her to be a nice girl who didn't deserve to die, as she was probably going to.

However, it was the Denalis who had the feeling that Angela would be fine. With the way Bella was watching, as her adrenaline was most likely pretty high, the chances of her not doing something were very slim. It was clear, from the previous chapters, that Angela was the one person she got along with pretty well. They doubted that Bella would let anything happen to her.

Seth's voice, while still tense, lessened lightly as he continued to read, a bit of a bewildered tone coming in.

**I didn't think, my reactions immediately reverting to those I'd developed during the blood war last year.**

_Blood war?_ was the question on many minds at the moment, though no one seemed to be able to say anything, not wanting to interrupt the tense moment.

**I didn't bother to remember that I was trying to keep a low profile, and that I shouldn't do what I was going to. All I knew was that I couldn't let Angela die. I liked her, and she didn't deserve to die because of idiot who thought driving fast on icy roads was a good idea.**

_Thank you, Bella_ Angela thought, somehow just knowing that she'd be safe now.

**Using a mutant ability I'd borrowed and kept from one who could run real fast, I launched myself at Angela, reaching her before the van did. I wrapped my arm around her waist, practically throwing the two of us away. However, it seemed the van was, for some reason, wanting to still hit Angela as it hit and bounced off of the tan car, one end still swinging towards us. Without thinking again, I held out a hand to stop it, bracing Angela up so that she didn't end up hitting her head against the ground. I felt her eyes on me as the van hit my hand, stopping it's movement as a dent formed in the metal.**

"Wow," Embry said, mouth hanging opened. It was an expression most of the Quileutes and humans had on their faces. Bella was strong enough to dent metal! That wasn't something that they were expecting to hear.

 _I just saw all of that_ Angela thought, wondering how Bella would take it one she realized this fact.

**As what I'd just done caught up to me and I looked at Angela's face, seeing her surprise as her eyes darted to the dent in the van where my hand was still laying. Then, she looked at me, and what I'd just done began filtering through my mind. How was I going to explain this to her?**

"I wonder how she'll do that as well, especially since there are not many methods available to her," Carlisle said.

"The chapter's done," Seth announced.

"I'll read next," Emily said, reaching for it. He handed it to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  _As you can see, I've finally got to the chapter where they read about Bella saving Angela, which is a chapter that I've been longing to post up for quite a while, and am so glad I've finally gotten to. Why? Because it means that the next chapter will be about them learning about Bella's other talent, and that's something that I've been waiting to have done since I started this RTFF. Of course, I also like letting it be known that Bella does not think of Jacob as being a potential boyfriend to him and everyone in the room. That part being read was another favorite._   
>  **


	8. Aftermath, Argument, and Invitation

Emily turned the page.

" **Aftermath, Argument, and Invitation** ," she read, sounding slightly confused.

"I think it's easy to know what the Aftermath part of the title means, but I can't think of how the other two would fit in," Sue said.

**It seemed almost as if ages had passed before the screaming started.**

"When it comes to something like that, that's how it usually is," Charlie said.

**I had straightened the two of us from our crouched position by that time, shielding Angela's mind within the same moment, aware of the fact that Edward would have most likely been reading it, enough to have noticed what I'd done.**

"I would probably have focused once I'd realized what she'd just done, if I didn't watch it in general," Edward said. "Of course, having her do that is probably going to make me panic a bit."

"A bit?" Alice said, snorting. "You mean a lot. It's going to drive you nuts being cut off from your only source of knowing if Bella is alright or not."

Edward bowed his head lightly, knowing that it was the truth.

**However, on the off chance that he hadn't been listening to her – and, if I was lucky, he would have been more focused on his siblings than Angela – I didn't want him to know just how I'd been able to save Angela as I had.**

"I have the feeling, because it happened so quickly, I didn't quite catch it completely," Edward said. _In fact, I probably didn't even try to find Angela's mind during the whole thing, only afterward. I most likely saw a change in Alice's vision when Bella made her split second decision, and tried to keep it from happening._ Edward had no compunction in thinking that he hadn't attempted to try and rescue Bella when he realized the shift in Alice's vision – and it would have happened, since Alice would have been looking very closely at the future around that time, to make sure nothing happened that would expose them.

**I just wasn't ready for him to know much about me at the moment – I didn't know if I ever would be ready for such a thing, though, if we continued talking together a lot, I had no doubt that I would eventually tell him about knowing what he was, among other things.**

"That's probably a hint about telling you about what she is," Seth said.

**Since we weren't completely wedged in, I pulled Angela's unresisting body with me as I made my way to my truck.**

"I think that I'm probably in shock," Angela said.

"Understandable, consider just how close to death you'd just come, as well as learning that your new friend isn't quite as human as she appears," Tanya said.

**As we were seen, everyone seemed to surround us, asking if we were okay. Just over the questions to us, I heard someone mention getting to Tyler – another person yelled out for someone to call nine-one-one.**

"So Tyler was the idiot who almost killed me," Angela said, frowning while wondering what had been going through his head to convince him that going fast on an icy road was a good idea.

**I pushed my way through the crowd, still pulling Angela with me, saying that we were okay repeatedly. Some people tired to stop us, not listening to my words as they tried to force me to stop and sit down to wait for the ambulance and police.**

"If she can clearly walk, pull Angela along with her, and is showing signs of being clear headed, chances are that she's completely fine," Jasper said.

**I pushed them away, telling them that we were okay and to move when they continued to try and stop me.**

"I think she wants to get me out of there before I get out of my shock, since I might end up saying something that could cause problems for her," Angela said.

"That's most likely her reasoning for it," Kate agreed.

**Finally, though, as Tyler became more focal in the minds of everyone, I was able to get us through the crowd and to my truck, pushing Angela to the passenger door. As I was walking around to the driver's side, I happened to look over toward Edward, a strange scene meeting my eyes. Before, just before I realized that Angela was about to be crushed, they had looked as though they were going to shepherd Jasper away from the scene, before it could happen – understandable, considering that they'd somehow knew that there would be blood spilled.**

"Exactly," Alice said. "Once we realized there would be an accident, we knew we had to get out of there."

**Now, though, they were no longer holding onto Jasper. Instead, they were surrounded and holding Edward back, who was looking straight at me, his eyes wide with shock.**

"You must've saw Bella in Angela's mind, and tried to get to Bella," Rosalie whispered softly. _Or, rather, you saw Alice's vision change_ she thought to him, not wanting to say such out loud. She didn't want to let the wolves know that Edward wasn't the only one with an ability in their group.

Edward was a but surprise to note that Rosalie held none of the venom that he had been expecting from her for almost coming close to giving away what they were. In fact, other than the worry about Bella knowing about them, and the fact that it was strange to know that their supernatural world was bigger than expected, she didn't exhibit any of the thoughts he'd thought she would, especially with how his book self was acting towards Bella. Of course, it was still early- the thoughts that he was expecting would most likely come later.

**I saw them flicker between me and Angela, who had started to shake as she sat in the passenger's seat. I knew immediately what was wrong; he's always been able to hear Angela before, but now, since I was shielding her, it was no longer possible.**

**And I knew that he knew that I had something to do with it.**

"There's no way I wouldn't be able to think that, especially considering that I already have suspicions about her being about to make the shield leave her mind so that I could reading it for those brief moments, so it's not to hard to believe that she could do the opposite, and expand it to cover other people," Edward said.

"Yeah, it does make quite a bit of sense," Eleazar said.

**I had bigger things to worry about, though. Since his eyes hadn't once moved to the van, I was hoping her hadn't actually seen what had happened through her eyes, before the crash or after it.**

_I most likely would have been to interested in getting to her side, rather than trying to see what was going on through Angela's mind_ he thought to himself, knowing that he most likely hadn't thought about using his talent when worried like that.

**So, hopefully, he was unaware of any of my other little talents – talents that I shouldn't have, but did because of my true mutant gift.**

"So, she doesn't consider her shield her true ability," Carlisle said.

"And whatever this ability is, it allows her to have other talents," Eleazar said.

"This just makes me even more curious to know what exactly this ability is," Emmett and Jake whined. The two looked at each other, startled and eyes widening, while several of the others in the room chuckled at their expressions. The room's atmosphere calmed from the tenseness that it had been mere moments ago, to a calmer one, lifted by those chuckles.

**And, in all honesty, I was hoping that I was right; plus, I was a bit more concerned with Angela at the moment than him.**

"I have the feeling that your shock must be wearing off, then," Jasper said.

**And, as I got into my truck, I saw that she was starting to shake. I needed to get us away from the school before she became hysterical. It wouldn't do to have anyone hearing what she may or may not say – it would defeat the purpose of not letting people know about me.**

"Which is understandable," Tanya said.

"Yeah, most people here would not take kindly to her being what she is," Angela said.

**While I knew that I couldn't hide it from Angela – unless I wanted to Obliviate her**

" ' _Obliviate_ '?" came the rather alarmed questioning from the humans.

"It's the spell for the Memory Charm," Irina quickly told them, having seen it be cast upon someone at one point in time. "It's basically used to erase a memory and replace it with something else."

– **that didn't mean I was all for everyone else knowing.**

**Hopefully, I could convince her not to tell others. I didn't think she would, but just because someone was nice to you when they thought you were normal doesn't mean that it's the same when they do know that your not.**

"I wouldn't do that to her," Angela said.

"Unfortunately, many people do when they learn a friend isn't normal," Edward said, having read thoughts about things like that enough to know it's true.

"I take it that you've gleaned this information from the minds of people like that," Charlie said.

"Yes, though I've also seen it happen as well," Edward said. "Of course, it's mostly towards religion and sexual preference that I see it happening. I've never really been near a mutant to see it happen, so I've only heard about it through secondhand information."

**It was nothing against her, but I'd seen others deal with something like that too many times not to be wary about it.**

"Most mutants are probably careful about making friends because of that fact," Alice said.

**I had to admit, I was surprised about how quickly Angela got out of her shocked state.**

"I'm probably focusing on something other than my almost death," Angela said wryly.

**I wasn't sure what caused it or anything, but I was glad that she was clam as she did so. She didn't freak, or become hysterical.**

"I really rather her not think that I couldn't handle whatever her secret is," Angela explained.

"Which is most likely what would happen if you did panic," Seth said.

"And, from the sounds of it, the chances are that it would make her feel like she really would have to use that memory charm on you, which she doesn't want to do," Alice said.

**Instead, she took deep breaths, letting her mind process everything that had happened within that short space of time – basically, she was acting like I would in a situation like this.**

There were a few raised eyebrows, before Carlisle said, "Bella does seem to act calmly and rationally in a crisis, as we are reading right now."

**Then, as she got control of herself, she, rather calmly, asked, "What was that?"**

**I bit my lip, my grip on the wheel tightening a bit as I thought about how best to phrase it.**

"It would probably be better if she wasn't driving," Jasper said. "It would allow her to get a better grasp of how to phrase your answer as to not leave you confused or fearful of her."

" **It's...not something that can be told while driving," I finally said, chickening out a bit. I was deathly afraid. Most people who were non-mutant were often hostile to mutants like me. Even magicals could be like that as well.**

"Really? I would have thought that they'd fit in pretty well with magicals," Jacob said.

"Some of them probably can, but, considering what ability they have, it's more than likely many magicals are jealous of the extra abilities that they can not recreate," Carlisle said.

"It doesn't help – particularly in Europe – that blood status is a major factor, and having someone who doesn't come from a long line of magicals able to do something they can't..." Eleazar said, leaving most in the room confused over what he meant by 'blood status', but also understanding why he trailed off. It seemed that jealousy was a string emotion, no matter if you were magical or not.

**And, while Angela seemed to have an open mind, that didn't mean that there wasn't a limit. For some people, hostility towards mutants was ingrained, to the point that they'd turn against someone at the slightest hint of them not being normal.**

"So very true," Tanya muttered, having seen it so many times before.

" **When can you tell me?" Angela asked. I thought for a moment.**

" **Are you willing to come over to my house after we're done at the hospital?" I asked her. She thought for a moment, then nodded. "I'll tell you there, then."**

" **Okay," she said. I had to admit, her willingness to come was surprising, as it would have been smarter for her to refuse.**

"Why would it have been smarter for me to refuse?" Angela asked.

"If she was someone who became hostile, then being alone with her might not be the best idea," Jasper said. "As it is, it's unlikely that Bella is like that, but she might have a trigger that could make that change."

"Well, hopefully, that trigger won't be pulled," Angela said; she really didn't want to know how Bella reacted to having her trigger pulled.

**For all she knew, I could be someone who was willing to become hostile at the moment, as I was feeling threatened at the moment. Of course, the fact at I'd just saved her life might have something to do with it. After all, it would be wasteful to save her if I was planning on killing her.**

"Yeah, that might be going through your mind at the moment," Jacob said.

"I doubt she'd kill you either way," Emily said.

"I don't think that would be going through my mind, because, considering how fast everything happened, there's no way I can think if it as being something other than sheer reflex," Angela said.

**And, perhaps, she was one of those who were genuine about not having any prejudice, towards anyone one. Maybe it was a combination of those two things that afforded me her trust.**

"Most likely," Charlie said.

**As we turned into the parking lot of the hospital, I was surprised to see a doctor already standing at the doors, looking as though he was waiting for us. It was easy to tell who it was straight away. He was handsome, more so than any movie star I'd ever seen, but it was his beyond pale skin, the slight bruises underneath his eyes, and the golden toned eyes that told me who he was exactly.**

"Someone must've called me while they were driving to the hospital," Carlisle said.

"I'm actually a bit surprised that Bella actually did go there," Jacob said.

"She most likely did that because she knew that it would keep rumors from being spread around," Alice said. "Since she said she'd go there, not going would cause some problem when the gossip became known."

**I had to wonder why Dr. Cullen was the one who was greeting us, for, as I parked, he stepped towards my truck.**

"Most likely because I was called specifically for them," Carlisle said.

" **Hello," I said as I got out.**

" **Hello," he said. "I'm Dr. Cullen. My son Edward called, said that you two had a small mishap." He sounded a bit confused at that, probably wondering why Edward had bothered calling him about this, and I got the feeling that Edward hadn't actually told him what had happened either.**

"I most likely didn't," Edward said, knowing that he'd probably only told Carlisle to wait for them before going to the hospital himself."

" **Oh," I said, following him inside with Angela. "It's nothing, really. One of the other students just thought it would be a great idea to drive into the parking lot going fifty miles an hour, and hit the ice wrong."**

"I wonder why she didn't mention who it was," Jasper said.

"Probably just didn't want to name any names, or even really care about it," Emmett said, shrugging.

" **Angela and I were in it's path, but I managed to pull her out of the way. I don't think we have any scrapes, bumps, or brui– "**

**I was cut off by the door opening, a small cry of "Bella," coming from that direction. I turned around to see Edward standing there, looking worried. I was surprised to see him – he must've gotten into his car and drove over here straight after we left.**

"Probably after calling Carlisle, actually," Kate said, having the feeling that the call was from him.

" **Edward," I said, giving him a fake smile.**

"Somehow, I get the feeling that you are the last person she wants to see right now," Tanya said.

**Not that I wasn't happy to see him, but, at the moment, I didn't want to see him. I was more concerned with getting Angela and myself out of the place and over to my house, so that Angela could ask her questions, and I could know if I was keeping or losing a friend.**

"Yeah, I can see why she'd wouldn't want to deal with me with that on her mind," Edward said, though he felt a bit hurt about the fact. Jasper glanced at him upon feeling that hurt, but didn't pry.

"Well, I do believe that she won't be losing me as a friend," Angela said.

**I knew that I could always modify her memory, but I liked her too much to do that and besides, that would be the old British Wizarding World's answer, meaning that it would be wrong to do.**

"I take it, by that little bit of information, that the spell is commonly used there," Charlie said.

"Very," Eleazar said. "It's used whenever a non-magical sees something they shouldn't, without regard about doing the spell.

**However, I saw that Dr. Cullen was leading Angela away – probably to check and make sure that she was okay – and Edward grabbed my arm, pulling me to a quieter hallway.**

"It seems that you are not willing to let her go at all," Tanya said.

"Of course he isn't," Alice said. "Considering what happened, I think it's safe to say that she's sparked his curiosity."

" **Is there something wrong, Edward?" I asked him. He didn't stop to answer my question, continuing to lead me until he found what he was looking for.**

"A private place to speak, I take it," Irina said.

"Most likely," Edward said.

**Afterward, he turned toward me, gripping my shoulders carefully.**

"Yeah, since you don't know that she knows what you are, as well as the fact that you are unaware of her strength, you don't want to accidentally give it away," Alice told him.

_Even if she is stronger than I though, I really doubt that being rough wouldn't break one of her bones if I'm not careful_ Edward thought to himself.

" **What were you thinking, putting yourself in front of the van like that?!" he said, looking at me wide-eyed, obviously frantic. I reached up, grabbing his hands and, forcefully, pulling them off of my shoulders.**

" **I don't know what you're talking about. I was standing right next to Angela when the van came. If anything, I made sure to try and pull myself away from it," I said,**

Alice, having a sudden thought, couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Seth asked her.

"Well, considering that we were holding Edward back, I have the feeling that, if it had been Bella in Angela's place, Edward would have gone to save her, and, considering how observant Bella is, I really doubt that she'd miss something," Alice told him. "And I was thinking about how, if that was the case, then their places would be switched, and I know for a fact that Edward would have been denying the idea that he wasn't right next to her, as Bella is trying to basically say to him."

"So, in a way, they're both similar in the fact that he'd try to hide the truth from her, and she is hiding the truth from him," Angela said.

"Exactly,"Alice said.

"I can really see that as being true, strangely enough," Quil said.

**lying through my teeth. He frowned at me.**

" **No you weren't," he said. "You were by your car when the van came into the parking lot. I saw you."**

" **No, I wasn't," I told him, giving a loot that suggested that I thought he might've hit his head on something.**

There were some snorts at that.

" **Bella," he started, but, before he could say anything, he looked over my shoulder. I turned to see Dr. Cullen and Angela heading our way.**

"She's been saved from being questioned by you," Seth said.

"She's probably feeling very relieved by that fact," Emily said.

**I smiled, relieved to see them, as it meant that I could leave and get out of this interrogation that Edward was performing. I went to walk towards her, but Edward grabbed my hand to stop me.**

"Seems that you're not giving up quite that easily," Embry said.

"No, I'm most likely not going to," Edward told him. "I'm extremely curious to know what it is that she's hiding."

" **Bella, I know that you weren't near Angela at the time," he said quietly. "However, I don't want to argue with you about that. What I want to know is how did you do it? How did you get to Angela so fast, and stop that van from crushing the two of you?"**

"You should probably realize that she's not going to tell you what you want to know, or change her story," Sam said.

"I can try," Edward said. "And you have to admit you'd probably be curious to know as well."

Sam didn't deny that fact, knowing that it was true. He would be interrogating her as well if in Edward's position, though he would probably be more insistent than Edward appears to be

" **Edward, I told you already," I said, sounding cross.**

"You're not getting anything out of her," Alice said, holding back a laugh.

"Oh, he just might," Esme said, having the feeling that he'd be able to wear her down just a enough to convince her to tell him something.

" **I watched you," he said insistently.**

"Which is why I'm not giving in," Edward said.

**I mentally sighed. Why couldn't he just realize that I did not want to talk about it, that what I was saying was the story that needed to get around? Why did he have to be so persistent? I conveniently ignored the fact that I would be like that as well had it been me in his or Angela's shoes.**

"Of course," Emmett said, sounding a amused.

"What does she mean, in my shoes?" Angela wondered.

"It mostly likely has to do with the fact that she probably guesses the reason why we were holding Edward back," Alice said. "If it had been her the van was about to hit straight from the beginning, then Edward probably would have done what she did, without thinking about it." _After all, considering how quickly it happened, the split second change wouldn't have left you with a lot of time to decide to go to her. I must've seen you watching her, and, when she moved towards the van, that's probably when I, and the others, grabbed onto you_ Alice thought to him. She'd been thinking about it for a bit, knowing that seeing the split second change wouldn't have given her time to grab and get the others to grab Edward in enough time to stop him.

She also knew, though she didn't say it, that Edward would have gotten Bella away from the van, most likely before she could get near it. The action, of course, would have resulted in Angela's death, but she had the feeling that he wouldn't have cared all that much, so long as Bella was safe.

_It is, after all, something that most mates feel when it comes to keeping their mates from getting hurt_ Alice thought, purposely aiming said thought to Edward. He looked at her, slightly shocked over that fact, though, thinking about it, he realized that she wasn't wrong. It was Bella he had would have saved, not Angela, had he been able to, and that was one of the signs of having met your mate.

_Does this mean that Bella is my mate_ he questioned to himself. He wasn't quite sure of what to feel upon this discovery, and he wasn't sure that it was true to begin with, even with his attempt to keep her safe. He decided that he'd wait for a bit before deciding what to do with the information Alice had told him.

" **Look, I've got to go. I drove Angela here, and neither of us are going back to school. I've got to get her home," I said, before he could continue his questioning.**

"Probably the best thing to do, since Edward most likely won't stop questioning her unless she leaves," Alice said.

**Then, I bit my lip, deciding to give him a small bit.**

"Seems like she is indeed going to give him something other than what she has been saying," Jasper said.

" **Look, I need you not to question me about this. The reason why I did what I did is because I wasn't going to let Angela die or get hurt, and that's all you need to know. As, as you can tell, obviously I'm fine. She's fine as well, and nothing bad happened."**

"I think it's safe to say that the same cannot be said for the person driving the van," Rosalie said. "Chances are, he wasn't left unscathed."

"Yeah, but he's not the one Edward really cares all that much about," Alice pointed out. Rosalie inclined her head, knowing that she had a point about that.

**I yanked my hand out of his, walking away before he could do anything else. "Bye," I muttered to him, rejoining Angela where she stood with Dr. Cullen.**

"Time for them to definitely get out of there," Kate said.

" **It was nice meeting you, sir," I said, motioning with my head for us to head out. She gave me a curious look, as if wondering what Edward wanted, but followed after me without asking any questions.**

"I have the feeling that she might not tell me a whole lot about what he was saying," Angela said.

"She might if you ask, but I get the feeling that you won't ask," Embry said.

**I took a glance behind us to see Edward standing there, looking towards us with a mixture of emotions on his face, curiosity among them. Dr. Cullen was standing next to him, also watching us.**

"I'm probably curious as well, especially considering that I would have head what Edward and her had said," Carlisle said.

**I waved to the two of them before they disappeared from my sight.**

**The drive to my house with Angela was quick, much quicker than I really wanted. I really didn't have any time to prepare myself with what I was going to tell her; then again, I doubted this was really something that would be easy to say anyway. After parking and letting her into the house, I headed straight upstairs, motioning her to follow.**

"I have the feeling that this is so that, if I come home, I won't have a chance to overheard the conversation," Charlie said.

"Most likely," Seth agreed. Charlie frowned, wishing that Bella would be more willing to trust him with things like that, even though he could understand her reluctance to do so.

" **Nice room," she said as she walked through as took everything in.**

" **Thanks," I said, walking over to my bed. I motioned for her to take seat at my desk chair. I waited for her to say something.**

" **So, can you tell me now?" she asked.**

"I wonder how she'll say it," Jasper said.

" **I'm a mutant," I said.**

"Bluntly, apparently," Emmett said.

" **I thought that would be it,"she muttered. "So, I take it that you have the gift of being extra strong or something like that?"**

"From the sounds of it, that is a possibility, but I imagine that it's the 'something' option," Alice said.

"Yeah, from the clues mentioned already, it's really doubtful that that's it," Edward said.

**I shook my head.**

"So, we're finally going to know what it is that she can do," Emmett said, rubbing his hands together in an almost evil scientist move.

" **No, it's just a bonus due to what I can do," I said. "There really isn't a term to what I can do. The basis of it is that I can absorb the psyche and abilities of any human being, including mutants, though skin contact."**

"Oh, that sound rather interesting," Angela said.

"It sounds cool," Jacob said, wondering what it would be like to be able to have any mutant ability by just touching someone with it. His mind immediately went to the abilities that could help him get into the girl's locker rooms. Edward held back a sneer upon hearing where his thoughts were. They were just a sign that he definitely wasn't mature enough for Bella, who seemed to be mature for her age.

"Actually, again from what has been said about it already, it's anything but 'cool'," Edward said coolly. "After all, she has already pretty much said that the ability could send someone unconscious."

_That's probably not true_ Jacob said, forgetting that it had been said in Bella's thoughts. Edward rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything as Emily continued to read.

" **I absorb memories, knowledge, talents, personality, and, sometimes, physical traits of someone, which I can duplicate in myself to change my appearance slightly, and, even if the contact is brief, I will keep almost everything I absorb."**

"I wonder what it is that she doesn't keep?" Alice asked.

" **What I am mostly unable to keep are personality and physical traits of a person, as we as any mental ability that a mutant may have"**

"So, she can't make the changes in her body and personality permanent, nor can she really use mental abilities," Alice said.

"It makes sense, particularly the latter bit," Carmen said. "After all, since she had the mental shield, the inability of keeping mental abilities permanently seems like a fair trade, in my opinion."

"Yeah, I suppose it does," Eleazar said, while mentally wondering what Aro would think if he could meet this girl. No doubt that she would intrigue him if they ever did meet.

"– **I only keep those for a certain amount of time. However, I can let some things go by choice, if I don't want or feel that I need them."**

"So, not only does she have the mental shield and this power, but, because of this power, she can basically keep any power she wants, thanks to it," Jacob said, eyes wide. "She could easily be considered a Goddess because of that."

"There are limitations, as she's already mentioned," Carlisle said. "And I have a feeling that, just because she's powerful, it doesn't mean that she's invincible. After all, we already know that she can be hurt."

"Oh, right," Jacob said, frowning.

" **Again, I do have to keep them for a certain amount time, just like the things that I am unable to keep – I think the ratio is every ten seconds of skin contact equals one minute of me being able to use anything I absorb."**

"It's kind of freaky to hear that, even if she doesn't want to keep an ability, she kind of has to for a certain amount of time," Quil said.

"I kind of feel sorry that she had to deal with that," Emily said quietly.

" **The ability is active constantly, and I do not know how to not have it that way, meaning I can not touch a single human being without this happening, and, in the cases of non-mutants, if I keep skin to skin contact with one for a certain amount of time – and it's not a very long one – they tend to end up in comas."**

"So, at least I don't have to worry about her dating," Charlie said, causing the others to either laugh slightly or shake their heads.

"Yeah, that's probably a relief for you," Seth said.

" **In fact, though it hasn't be proven yet, it is suspected that I can end up killing someone because of this,"**

"I wonder how they figure that," Alice said.

"Well, since it's not so much a fact as just a suspicion, it may be true. After all, based on what she can do, it is a natural concern," Carlisle said. "We don't know exactly what happens when she touches someone, just was some of the results are."

"I guess that's true," Alice said, frowning slightly as she wished she could figure out the answer to the questions in her head.

" **so I tend to avoid skin to skin contact with others, particularly non-mutants."**

"So it affects regular people more than it does mutants," Quil said.

"It seems that way," Sam said.

" **In fact, the only person I willingly have skin to skin contact with is my best friend/sister Elena.**

" **I also have one other, natural, ability, though it kind of pales in comparison to what I consider to be my main ability."**

"I have a feeling mind readers wouldn't agree with that assumption," Alice said, slyly looking over to Edward.

" **I have this mental shield around my mind, which is also active constantly. It protects me from pretty much every mental ability out there. The only thing it doesn't protect me from is when someone telepathically talks to me."**

"Which really doesn't mean much, since it's not like they can get secrets from her, or control her," Edward said, remembering a bit about what had been said about Tristelianna's abilities.

**I stopped there, a bit shocked at how easily and freely I had given the information.**

"That is a bit strange," Tanya stated.

"Perhaps, she somehow knows that she can trust you," Kate told Angela.

"Yeah, that's probably it," Tanya said.

**I hadn't actually meant to say it all, just give a hint of what it was that I could do, but then, I suppose, by telling her as much as I did, she'd understand it a bit better, and have less questions to ask about it.**

"Of course that could be it as well," Tanya said.

"Subconsciously, it was probably the fact that she knew you could be trusted," Kate said.

**It seemed that I was right.**

" **So, that's why you wear the gloves?" she said. I nodded.**

"A way to protect herself, and those around her," Jasper said quietly.

" **How does you mental shield work, exactly? I mean, how do you even know it's there?" she asked.**

"Being around mind readers probably clue her in on it," Carlisle said. "Especially since I doubt they wouldn't mention it."

" **I know because I know quite a few mind readers, all whom ended up confused when they couldn't read my mind," I said. "As for how it works, it's basically two layers. One is always around my mind. I can shrink it down to open my mind to others if I wish, but that's all I can really do with it."**

"So, a layer that only protects her mind, not the minds of others," Embry said.

" **As for the other layer, I can only stretch it, to include others within in it. I can pick and chose who I protect – I liken it to a rope with a lasso at the end. I can by-pass others to get to one person and protect them, even if there's several people blocking the person from my sight, and there's a certain distance from me. And I can do this to an unlimited number of people."**

"I wonder, exactly, how far she can stretch this particular shield," Carlisle said.

"It doesn't seem like this layer protects her, just others," Edward said.

"Well, she had the first layer to do that" Irina commented, and Edward had to admit that she had a point.

" **In fact, I'm actually doing it right now, to you. I have been since before we left the school, truthfully."**

"A way to keep Edward from knowing what's going on through her mind, no doubt," Alice said teasingly, looking at her brother. He was pouting a bit, though only those who knew him well could see it.

" **Really? Why?" she asked, and I could see that any apprehension she may have been feeling toward me was gone.**

"I probably like the fact that she's trusting me with this information," Angela said. "Knowing that she's trusting me with it most likely means a lot to me. Add in that she just literally saved my life, and showing the same trust in her should be the only action I can give."

" **Well, I won't name names, because it's not my secret to tell, but there is another mutant at the school," I said, lying a bit.**

"I'm not quite a mutant," Edward said.

"Yeah, well, it's not like she can really tell me what you actually are," Angela said, somehow sensing, from their reactions, that it wasn't something the humans in the room were actually supposed to even know. The only reason they even did was because of the books.

_Am I right_ she mentally asked Edward, knowing he'd hear. _Are we actually not supposed to know?_

He looked straight at her, and flicked his eyes up and then down, a secret version of nodding his head without others realizing it.

**Edward wasn't a mutant, but I wasn't going to tell her that. "And, well, they know about the mental shield, but they don't know about the other talent, and I would rather they not know it, in all honesty. So, after I rescued you, I shielded your mind right away, so that they wouldn't know."**

"I would probably just think she was supper strong," Edward said.

"That's what her show of talent would give the idea of," Alice agreed. "The only way to know otherwise would to either eavesdrop on this conversation, or have Bella tell you straight up, and, as we can see, she's not really willing to do that."

**Angela looked thoughtful, as if wondering who it was,**

"I wouldn't have ever thought that it would be you, Edward," Angela said, her mind showing that she was being truthful.

**before shaking her head.**

"Probably because you have no clue on how to figure that out," Jacob said.

" **Why are you willing to have skin to skin contact with Elena?" she asked, sounding as though she just remembered that it was mentioned.**

"It wouldn't surprise me, if I was reviewing what Bella had just said in my mind," Angela agreed.

" **Elena's abilities are like mine, only, where I'm able to permanently keep physical abilities and block mental abilities from being used on me, she's the opposite. Mental abilities are what she can permanently keep, while she had a physical shield around her body. And, while it's two layered like mine, she actually has to concentrate a bit to keep both layers around her. The inner layer can only be used to protect her, while the outer can be expanded to protect others, but while the inner one can be called up quickly, the outer one takes quite a bit of concentration to use," I said. "It's why she rarely uses it, unless it's absolutely needed."**

"Somehow, just because she can call it up quickly, I have a feeling that it doesn't mean that it would stay without a part of her continuing it's existence with her thoughts," Jacob said.

"Bella did just pretty much say something to that effect," Emily pointed out.

**She nodded, and went quite, thinking. Silence lasted for a while, and I wondered what she was deciding.**

" **I won't tell," she said. "And I still consider you my friend. I won't and say that I might not be a bit...wary every now and then, but, for the most part, I don't really care that your a mutant. You're still my friend, plus, considering that you just saved my life today, it would seem pretty horrible of me to just brush you off after that."**

"It really would," Embry said.

"At least your not basing your decision entirely on that," Jasper said.

**I smiled at her.**

" **Thanks," I said, truly meaning it. She ended up hanging out at my house for about an extra hour before I drove her home.**

"Um, how am I going to get to school the next day," Angela said, having just thought about it.

"I'm sure, if your book self mentions it to Bella, she'll probably offer to drive you to your car," Charlie said, somehow getting the feeling that his daughter would indeed do that.

**It was as she pulled up that she realized something.**

" **Oh, no," she said.**

" **What?" I asked.**

" **My car, it's still at the school," she said. "Plus, I don't know what damage the van did to it."**

"So not only did I almost get hit, but my car most likely definitely did," Angela said. "Wonderful."

" **Well, if you can get dropped off at my house, I'll take you to school tomorrow. After all, we wouldn't want everyone to think that there actually was something serious that happened during the accident," I said.**

"That would be nice, because I'd rather not miss school," Angela said.

"Why wouldn't you want to miss school?" Jacob said, looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Because I just don't want to," she told him, knowing that he most likely wouldn't understand her desire to do good in school, and her dislike of staying at home when she didn't need to.

" **My Dad does pass by the street," she said, thinking. "I think I can get him to at least drop me off at the end of the street. It'll be early, though. He tend to go in around six-thirty."**

"I'd be up by then," Charlie told her. "So long as I'm warned, I'd let you in."

"So, you wouldn't mind Bella taking me to school, then," Angela said.

"Nope. In fact, I'm proud of the fact that she would offer. Most teenagers I know wouldn't," Charlie said.

"That's very true," Angela said, thinking about those she knew, and knowing that he was telling the truth. The only ones who would take her someplace would be out of town, not to school.

" **Charlie will be up by then," I said, shrugging. "If he's not, the key is under the eaves, so you can just let yourself in. And I'll let Charlie know so that he doesn't freak out if you do show up. Just call if you will or not tonight, so I can tell Charlie if it's a definite that you'll be there tomorrow morning or not."**

"Hopefully, my father won't mind dropping me off, then," Angela said, knowing she'd be screwed otherwise.

" **Okay," she said, hopping out of the truck. I waved bye to her before heading back home. As it was still pretty early, I didn't feel a need to rush to do anything, and headed up to my room, pulling out my phone as I did so. Immediately, I pulled up the option to send out a new message. There was no way I was keeping the fact that Angela knew from my friends, no way at all.**

"I wonder how her other friends will react to Angela here knowing," Alice said.

"I doubt they'll be mad," Sue said. "After all, it's kind of Bella's choice who she lets know about he mutant abilities."

"Yeah, I have the feeling that it's the witch abilities that would cause more problems then the mutant ones," Jasper said.

**Besides, since she knew about me, I wanted to make sure that they wouldn't mind if I accidentally let it out that one of them was a mutant as well. And I knew that I most likely would end up mentioning it to her, if she asked.**

"I probably won't think to do so," Angela admitted. "I mean, it's not like I'm going to meet any of them, after all."

"Oh, you actually just might," Eleazar said. "With close they all seem, it wouldn't surprise me if some of them came visiting, and with how close you and her seem to be becoming, you being invited along on these visits is pretty high."

"Oh," Angela said, feeling a bit nervous at the idea of meeting Bella's friends. She really wasn't sure how they'd take to her, and her knowing what Bella was; she wondered if she'd learn about Bella's best friends being mutants as well or not, though she probably suspected it – knowing that Elena at least would have made her wonder about the rest of Bella's friends, at the very least.

**Once I finished typing out my rather long message to my friends, I sighed, setting my phone down next to me, and fell backwards onto my bed, thinking about all that had happened today. Strangely enough, I didn't feel anything but relief that Angela knew about my abilities and had accepted them. And I didn't feel any fear that Angela might change her mind, mostly because, in the last few weeks of knowing her, it seemed like something that was out of character for her to do.**

"So, she trusts you," Charlie said.

**After examining what happened with Angela, my mind immediately went over to Edward, and his over reaction, for that was what it was.**

"How was it an overreaction?" Jacob asked.

"There barely friends, yet he acted as though they were more than that," Emily stated, somehow understanding what Bella was getting at. Jacob frowned.

_There's no way she would chose a blood sucker to be like that with, though_ he thought, and Edward couldn't help but agree, though he felt a bit better knowing that Jacob didn't have a chance with her either. He didn't know why, but he really didn't care for the boy all that much.

**I didn't understand it. Sure, we were friends, but that really didn't explain the reaction Edward had. The way he acted was as if there was a bigger connection between us, much bigger than there actually was. I wasn't sure of what to think about that, at all. And, at the moment, I didn't want to.**

"So, she's an avoider," Alice said.

"Seems like it," Tanya said, though there was slight jealousy as she realized why Edward's reaction was what it would have been had he not been held back. He liked Bella, and she didn't like that all that much. _Although, they do seem more suited for each other, ability wise_ she thought, knowing truthfully that the only way Edward would really consider someone would be if he couldn't read their minds – or, that would be one of the qualities he would look for. Bella had been right when she'd mentioned that a mind reader would probably be turned off by the thoughts that would go through their partner's mind if they got with someone.

Of course, it didn't look as if what Bella thought would ever turn off Edward...

**So, after checking to make sure that there were no responses to the text I'd sent to my friend, I headed down the stairs, deciding that, with the extra time I was suddenly given, that I could afford to take the time to make something really good for dinner, and set about working on it.**

"So, it looks as though you're getting a treat. Perhaps we'll hopefully be making a surprise visit," Billy said. Neither he nor Jake really knew how to cook, so what mostly ate was takeout. The idea of having home cooked meals more often than not was just a bit intoxicating to him.

**About ten minutes after school would have ended, while I still working on the meat for what I had decided to make, a knock came from the door. I paused, my hands still in the meat as another knock sounded.**

"I wonder who that is," Embry said.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that, whatever Bella is making, it requires meat that is shaped with hands," Emily said.

"Probably some sort of meat loaf," Sue said.

" **Hold on," I called, cleaning my hands off before heading to the door. I pulled on my gloves as I hurried over to the door.**

"That's right, she would have had to take them off in order to work with the meat," Quil stated.

**Opening it, I was surprised to see Jasper and Edward standing there, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett still in their car.**

"Um, what are we doing there?" Alice asked, sounding confused.

"That's a good question," Jacob said.

"I think I have an idea of why Jasper and Edward are there," Kate said.

"Why?" Rose asked her.

"Well, their both her partner in their respective classes," Kate said. "Meaning, for Jasper, he's probably bringing her homework assignment for their French class, while, for Edward, he's probably doing the same, only for Biology. Of course, I also have the feeling that Edward is probably going there for other reasons, more personal ones, in fact."

"You think Edward is actually there because he's hoping to be able to ask Bella questions," Sam said.

"Yes, I do," Kate said.

"She's probably right," Edward admitted. "With how I was at the hospital, I probably really want to know the answer to my question."

**I looked at the two guys confused.**

" **Um...Hi," I said, not knowing what else to say.**

"She really wasn't expecting a visit from either of you two today," Alice said.

"I doubt she'd ever really expected a visit from any one of us," Emmett said.

**I leaned against my door, looking from one to the other. Edward kept his eyes on me, still worried about what had happened earlier. Jasper, however, was looking at the doorway, and I knew that he had seen one of the sets of runes I'd used there, for he was studying one of them.**

"I can probably tell that they're man made, not natural at all," Jasper said. "Though, I really doubt that I could tell what they're meant for. I probably wouldn't even realize that they're runes – I've never been interested in studying them, and, for all I know, they're not any runes I can learn about without accessing the Magical world."

"That's probably true," Carlisle said.

**I didn't worry about his figuring out why it was there; I couldn't see a reason for him to do so, as the runes I'd used weren't common ones. The worse that would happen is that he might know what they were.**

**I waited for either of them to say something, but neither seemed inclined.**

"Why so silent?" Emily asked.

"I'm probably trying to figure out the runes," Jasper said.

"And Edward here is probably not wanting to talk to Bella with Jasper there," Alice said.

Edward didn't say anything. However, Alice did hit it on the head; he didn't want to speak to Bella with Jasper – and his other siblings as well – right there. He didn't know why, but he would prefer knowing the answers to his questions about Bella without them knowing at the same time. Especially if something that would cause them to freak out came out.

" **Hey, guys, what are you doing here?" I finally asked, after another two minutes had passed without any sign of anything happening. That seemed to get their attention.**

"I'm sure she'd appreciate that," Embry said.

" **Oh, I came to let you know what we had to do in class today," Jasper said, handing me what he was holding in his hand.**

" **Thank you," I said, glancing down to see that it wasn't anything hard.**

"A sign of her higher education prior to moving to Forks," Alice said.

**I turned to Edward, ignoring Jasper for the moment.**

"I doubt she's really ignoring me," Jasper said. "She really doesn't seem to be the type to do that among those she considers as friends, and I think she might consider me a friend. At the very least, she doesn't seem to consider me as an enemy."

" **Mr. Banner asked that I come and give this to you," he said, handing me a form. "You need to get your father to sign that, in order to go with the rest of the class to a plant nursery."**

"Did Mr. Banner really ask that of you, or did you offer to bring it by to her?" Alice asked teasingly. Edward knew that, if he had blood running through him, he'd be blushing at the moment. Especially since he had the feeling that it was the latter he'd done.

" **Oh, okay," I said, taking the form from him. "Thanks for bringing it by."**

" **No problem," he told me, and I saw Jasper look at Edward a bit suspiciously for some reason.**

_I wonder what emotion he's feeling at the moment, if I'm suspicious of him_ Jasper thought, his mind going over what emotions Edward was feeling simply reading the books. It didn't take much for him to realize what it was that Edward was probably feeling towards Bella in the book, if they were close to what he was feeling right now. Jasper, though he was careful not to give thought to it, wondered what Edward would do if he knew that he was already falling for Bella. And, honestly, he didn't have a huge problem with that – he had the strangest feeling that Bella would fit with Edward, and would fit with him very well.

**Edward looked as though he was about to start asking me questions once again, but an impatient beep from his car kept him from doing that as we all looked to see the fact that his siblings were becoming impatient with us, based on the fact that Rosalie had been the one to honk the horn.**

"I doubt I wanted to just sit there while he asked his questions, especially since she'll most likely be just as stubborn as before," Rosalie said.

" **Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow," I told them. They returned the sentiment, saying bye as they turned and headed to their car. I saw Edward glance back at me several times before I close the door.**

"You must really want those answers, huh?" Embry said.

_Doubtful that's his only reason_ Kate thought.

**Walking back to the kitchen, I placed what I'd been handed down, wondering vaguely if Angela had been brought a permission slip or not. I hoped that she did, since I didn't think that it would be very nice if no one brought one to her.**

It's pretty probable that someone would have," Edward said. "Especially if I brought Bella one. If Mr. Banner hadn't remembered that she wasn't there, then my asking for an extra one to bring to Bella would have had him remembering that Angela was also out as well."

"That's assuming that you didn't get dragged into bringing Angela one as well," Alice said.

**Charlie, having heard about what happen, was in a bit of a panic when he came home that night.**

"You let the rumors get to you, didn't you?" Sue said. Charlie blushed, telling her without words that she was right.

**It was only the fact that I was obviously fine – and that I admitted that the reason that I didn't go back to the school was because I didn't want to deal with the crowd I'd most likely have around me if I did – that calmed him down.**

"Yeah, I can see how that would work," Charlie stated.

**He wasn't all that upset over my ditching school, though I knew it was mostly because he was relieved that I was all right. Once he had calmed, and I told him what actually happened – his panic had apparently become bad because of all the gossip and rumors about what had happen, which had been twisted until it was mostly untrue, just additions to make it much more interesting – I told him what happened.**

"In a small town like this, that's usually what tends to happen," Angela said.

**He was of two minds about my rescue of Angela – both proud and scolding.**

"Proud to know that she was willing to do anything to save her friend, scolding because I don't like the fact that she put herself into danger because of it," Charlie said, knowing that was the reason for his feelings, especially with the limited information about his daughter that his book self had. Not that he still didn't feel like that – the deal with being a father, in truth.

**While he was glad to know that I was willing to do what I could to save a friend, he did not like the fact that I had almost put my own life in danger – as far as he knew – to do so. That resulted in a slightly comical lecture from him, as he alternated between scolding me and praising me.**

There was some laughter at that.

"You might want to decide which it is, because that's just sending mix messages to her," Billy said.

**I finally escaped to my room to keep from laughing out loud in his face because of it.**

"At least she's nice enough to do that, unlike certain others," Charlie said, mock glaring at his friends.

**Once I was sure that I had myself under control, I headed back downstairs, just as the phone rang. Picking it up, I realized that it was Angela who had called, informing me that she would need a ride to the school tomorrow.**

"You know, I have to wonder at what state your car is in right now," Alice said.

**I said alright, then asked her if she had gotten a visit from someone, mentioning that there was apparently a permission slip that she one of her parents to sign. She told me that her lab partner had brought it by just moments after I left.**

"Somehow, I have the feeling that your lab partner either skipped class," Alice said.

_Or Rose and I fought against not going straight back home when Edward mentioned needing to go to Bella's house_ Emmett thought. He had the feeling that they would be the ones most against it, particularly since neither of them really had anything to do with Bella. He also didn't think that Alice would be against it, mostly because she would have been able to see the outcome of going, and decide that it wasn't worth arguing against.

**We talked for a bit before saying bye, and I headed to the living room.**

" **Hey, Dad," I said as I entered. He turned his head to me. "Angela's going to be here tomorrow morning. She'll most likely be here before you leave or arrive just as you're leaving. I'm giving her a ride to school, so don't be surprised when if you see her. I told her where the key is if no one answers the door when she arrives, so she won't have to stay outside while waiting for me. Okay?"**

"Well, you don't have to worry about Charlie here being surprised to find you in the house if he's still there when you arrive," Alice told Angela.

"Yeah, it's nice to know that he'll be expecting me," Angela answered.

" **Yeah," he said, turning back to his game as I headed up the stairs.**

" **Night!" I called.**

" **Night," he answered back.**

"Is that the end of the chapter?" Jacob asked.

"No, there's still more," Emily told him.

**As I was pulling into the parking lot – a bit later than I should have been – we saw that Angela's car had been towed away, just as Charlie had informed her about this morning, when she arrived just as he had come downstairs to eat something before leaving.**

"Aw, no," Angela said.

"That can't be good if it was towed away," Jacob said.

"Somehow, I have the feeling that Bella will be driving you to and from school a lot more than just a day," Sam said.

**We also saw two school buses, which would be taking us to the plant nursery. Angela and I got out of the truck, and she walked over to Jessica and some of the others, who immediately wrapped their arms around her in a hug upon seeing her.**

"Your other friends must be relieved to know that you're all right," Tanya said.

**She shook them off for a few moments, handing in her and my permission slips to Mr. Banner, which I had given her before we got out of my truck. I yawned, leaning up against my truck tiredly.**

"I have the feeling that she didn't sleep all that well," Kate said.

"I wonder what kept her from sleeping," Irina said.

**I hadn't slept well the previous night. And it wasn't my normal nightmares that kept me up – in fact, it wasn't even a nightmare.**

"If it wasn't a nightmare, what was it? What kind of dream could make it so that she doesn't sleep well?" Jacob asked.

Tanya, Kate, and Irina, however, had a good idea of what type of dream it was, and all smirked, while Edward held back a groan at their thoughts. He had the feeling that what was coming next would cause him to be glad that he couldn't blush. At least, if the Denali sisters' thoughts were on the right track for what Bella could have been dreaming about were any clue.

**No, what I had dreamt of was something rather unusual – at least for me.**

"I wonder what kind of dreams she usually has," Alice said, wishing that it had mentioned that before.

**I looked over to the area where the van had almost crushed Angela before I had come, seeing the skid marks left from it. As I did, parts of my dream floated back to me.**

"Somehow, I get the feeling that this is going to be good," Emmett said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

**Me being the one standing there, instead of Angela... Edward saving me the way I'd saved Angela... Us at the hospital, where he did his best to convince me that I hadn't seen him actually save me, the way I had tried to convince him that I had been standing next to Angela the entire time... Him walking away after telling me that he hoped I enjoyed disappointment in response to my statement of not giving up on trying to figure him out...**

"That's...interesting," Alice said.

"And most likely what could have happened, had the van been more about to hit Bella that Angela," Jasper said.

"And if Bella hadn't a clue about how he'd been able to save her already," Alice added.

"That's not quite what I was thinking would happen," Emmett said, pouting a bit. Rosalie hit him over the head, though not hard enough to make much sound. She did it because she had a good idea of what it was that he was thinking.

**However, it was none of that which had freaked me out. No, it was what happened next, after the last bit.**

"Maybe this will be good," Emmett said, rubbing his hands together once again.

**I had dreamt that Edward had been able to get into my room, me waking to discover him standing at the foot of my bed, just staring at me, as if he was merely a statue. It didn't freak me out in my dream, as if I had been expecting him to be there. No, instead of freaking out, I had leaned forward, sitting up and reaching for him, grabbing him by the shirt he wore and pulled him down to me on the bed, our lips connecting in a kiss that had quickly become passionate.**

Jasper had to work hard not to send out the embarrassment Edward felt upon hearing that, while Emmett laughed out loud. Everyone looked at Edward, varying expressions on their faces. Some looked amused – his family and the Denalis, who could easily guess how he was feeling. Charlie looked just as embarrassed as Edward, not wanting to his about his daughters dreams when they were like that. Angela was feeling the same. Emily and Sue were also embarrassed, though for Bella. Sam just had a raised eyebrow. Billy and Harry were wide eyed over the fact that Bella was obviously attracted to Edward. Seth, Embry, and Quill were amused. Jacob, however, was the only one who absolutely hated hearing about this dream. Though Bella had already said that she wouldn't date him, there was a huge part of him that was sure that he could change her mind, and who was hoping that he would be able to date her anyway.

He didn't care that her ability meant he could possibly be put into a coma – he was sure that it wouldn't work on him, anyway. If what his father said about the legends, then he wasn't quite human, and definitely had the ability to end up changing into something else. He seemed to ignore the fact that she effected anything with a heart beat that way, whether they were full human or not.

Edward worked hard to control himself upon hearing those thoughts, his only solance being that it was him Bella dreamed of kissing, not Jacob.

**Just thinking about it had me groaning softly, wondering what was wrong with me. I didn't dream about guys – of course, there had never really been a guy I was interested in...**

Charlie groaned, not sure how to take that. Did that mean he'd have to deal with a hormonal dating teenage that he really didn't know all that well? If it did, he'd have to except it, though he would make sure to show Edward his gun, It would be a clear sign of what he'd do if Edward hurt his daughter.

_At least she's got good taste_ Tanya thought while Jacob thought _If she's interested in him, she really doesn't have good taste_. _Doubt it would take much to change her mind, though. Something cold and stone like as him is probably not a very comfortable cuddle buddy._

**_No_ I told myself sternly, erasing the rest of that thought from my mind. Still, I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if we had skin to skin contact. Would he be affected the same way a human would? **

"Probably not, though I have the feeling that it doesn't mean that the other part of her ability – the memory and ability borrowing part – wouldn't work," Carlisle said.

**The idea was laughable, and yet, I was afraid that it might actually be true.**

"So skin to skin contact between you two will most likely be possible, because, even if her ability works on you, you most likely wouldn't be effect like a human would," Alice told him, causing Jacob to scowl at the thought.

" **I need everyone's permission slips, okay?" I heard Mr. Banner say as my eyes found their way to where Edward – with two of his siblings – was at, walking towards everyone else.**

"I wonder if she blushed when she saw you,," Emmett said.

"Probably," Alice said. "With how embarrassed she seems just thinking it, seeing Edward probably doesn't help her out."

**I saw Edward look at me for a moment as they came closer before Mike stepped in front of me, blocking my view of them.**

"I wonder how Bella feels about him doing that," Tanya said.

" **Look at you, huh? You're alive," he said, his voice changing slightly at the last phrase, indicating that he was joking as he said it.**

"She really wasn't in any sort of trouble, though," Alice said.

"Actually, by putting herself in the way of the van, she kind of was," Edward told her.

"At least, that's the way it would look to everyone else there," Kate added in. "After all, they don't know that she has some other abilities that they don't have."

" **I wasn't in any trouble," I told him. "I have good reflexes."**

**I notice Edward seemed to pause slightly, not moving an inch.**

"I take it that you're hoping to hear something on how it was that she managed to do whatever it was that she did," Tanya said.

"Most likely," he agreed.

"Well, I really doubt she'd tell Mike. He can just as bad with gossip, and I have the feeling, even though she hasn't known him that long, she's probably already figured that out herself," Angela told him.

"Yeah, it's not hard to figure that out," Alice stated.

" **Yeah," he said, suddenly becoming nervous.**

"Why is he suddenly nervous?" Emmett asked, while Alice giggled, having a good idea as to why. A look around the table showed the same knowing emotion on most of the females' faces.

" **Now I wanted to ask you, you know, if, you know..."**

"Is he trying to ask her out?" Emmett said, amused.

"It seems so," Tanya said. "At least, that's how it appears to be going."

**I tuned him out, my eyes on Edward, who had turned towards me slightly, looking at me.**

"Though she's apparently not going to be listening," Jasper said, amused by that.

"Not with Edward around, at least," Alice agreed.

" **So, what do you think?" Mike ask,**

"That kind of makes it so that she has to listen," Kate said.

"I wonder how she's going to act when she realizes what he was trying to do," Angela said. "Particularly since she probably also knows that Jessica likes him. She doesn't seem like one of those friends who will go out with a guy if she knows a friend really likes them."

**bringing me back to the conversation at hand. I forced myself to focus on him instead of Edward.**

"You know he's got no chance with her when she has to force herself to focus on him," Emmett said, grinning in anticipation over Mike's rejection.

" **About what?" I asked, feeling a bit apologetic for having ignored him. He was very nervous, and I knew that making him repeat whatever question it was that he'd ask wasn't what he wanted to do.**

"To anyone with a brain, they'd probably realize that it's not a good sign when someone doesn't listen to you to blundering through a invitation for a date," Emmett said.

" **Do you want to go?" he asked again. "To the dance? With...me?"**

"Somehow, I get the feeling she she won't want to go, at least, with him," Tanya stated.

"Yeah, I'm sure that if Edward here asked her, she'd probably agree to go," Kate said.

Jacob frowned, thinking that she would most likely go with him if he asked her, despite the fact that the Bella in the book had already brushed him off as a potential boyfriend. He just didn't seem to get the fact that she wouldn't be going out with him.

**The last bit was said kind of haltingly. I was crafty in hiding my horror. I despised dances,**

"If she doesn't like dances, Edward probably wouldn't be able to get her to go, even with him," Irina stated.

"Oh, I don't know, he might be able to persuade her," Rosalie said.

"How can she not like dances?" Alice asked. "They're fun, especially since you can dress up for them."

**and had actually forgotten about this one – the Spring Dance that was to start off the spring vacation for this school.**

"He's asking her to go with him pretty early," Jasper noted.

**I thought about it, trying to figure out an excuse, when I realized that I already had one – and it wouldn't be a complete lie.**

'I wonder what the excuse is," Alice said.

"Didn't Elena ask her to come to something in one of the previous chapters," Embry asked.

"Yeah," Alice said.

"Perhaps whatever that is happens during the time of the dance," Quil said.

"That does make sense, if what her excuse is isn't a complete lie," Alice said.

" **Oh, I... Actually, I'm have something that weekend anyway. I have something that entire week, in fact," I said. "I'm...I'm going to Mystic Falls that weekend."**

"And going to be there the whole week," Alice added in, based on what was already said.

**Mike looked dishearted.**

"He's probably wondering why she wouldn't want to go with him," Angela said.

"He'll most likely think that she should change her plans because he wants her to go with him," Alice said.

"He just can't see that she's not interested in him, then," Tanya said.

" **Y-you can't go another weekend?" he asked, hoping to change my mind.**

"Between the fact that she doesn't want to go out with you, and she apparently hates dances, I'd say he has no chance of that happening," Jasper said.

" **Non-refundable ticket," I lied. I had no plans of flying out there, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Plus, I really didn't want to explain the reason for going there, either. He gave a understanding though disappointed nod.**

"Doubt he really understands it, though," Alice said.

" **You should ask Jessica," I said. "I know she wants to go with you."**

"Jessica will probably love if he asked her out, though she wouldn't care for the fact that she's a second choice," Angela said.

"I doubt he'll say anything," Edward said. "It would be a blow to his pride to have the girl he wants turn him down. He'd most likely rather act as though he decided to ask her, instead of having to admit that Bella turned him down, and also suggested her to him."

**He perked up a bit at that,**

"Did he seriously not realize that she like him?" Tanya said.

"Yeah, he's acting like he's surprised that Jessica likes him, despite the fact that she's never hidden it," Angela said.

"He's a bit oblivious of it," Edward said. "He just thinks that she's incredibly enthusiastic."

**looking over to where she was standing. She waved to him with a smile upon noticing him looking at her. He looked back at me, smiling a little bit, though there wasn't much happiness to it.**

"He'll never be happy that his first choice won't go with him," Alice said.

**Mr. Banner called all of us at that moment, motioning us over.**

" **Hey, guys, come on," he said, "We gotta go. We gotta go. Green is what? Good."**

**I rolled my eyes as I followed Mike over to the first bus, climbing into it as I heard Mr. Banner direct the rest of the people over to the other bus.**

"People must've been loading up while Mike was talking to Bella," Alice said.

"That does tend to happen a bit," Angela said.

**I mentally sighed when I noticed that Edward was among though a part of me was relieved that he wasn't, having the feeling that he'd most likely ask questions that I didn't want to answer.**

"Oh he will, and she won't be able to hide from them forever," Emmett said.

**As we were led through through the plant nursery, I barely listened to what Mr. Banner was saying, looking at all of the plants instead.**

"She probably already knows it all, if her previous school is as good as she's already hinted it being," Jacob said.

**As I moved from my current position, walking around Edward – who had somehow come to be in front of me, despite having been near the back when we first arrived**

"I'm probably made my way towards her so that I can ask my questions," Edward said.

– **suddenly spoke.**

" **How did you stop the van?" he asked.**

"I'm sure that she's so surprised to hear you ask her that," Alice said, clearly sarcastic.

**I looked over to him.**

" **Hi, Edward, how are you today?" I asked, my tone mocking,**

"I think she's trying to tell you something," Emmett stage whispered.

**making it clear that I found his lack of manners horrible.**

" **Are you going to answer my question?" he asked.**

"Probably not truthfully," Rosalie stated. "And lets face it, you really can't complain, because if the positions were reversed, you wouldn't be telling her anything."

" **I had an adrenaline rush. It's very common. You can Google it," I told him.**

:I don't think that adrenaline rushes can do something quite like stopping a moving van," Charlie said.

**He frowned, but didn't press it, clearly hearing that I didn't want to talk about it.**

"At least you're understand what it is that she wants," Embry said.

"I would have thought that you would have continued to press her for an answer," Jacob said.

"There's probably something in her tone that suggest to stop bothering her about it," Edward said.

" **What's in Mystic Falls?" he asked instead. I looked over to him, confused.**

" **How do you know about that?" I asked,**

"Because he was listening in on you," Alice said.

"It probably won't take her long to remember that fact," Emmett said.

**then remembered the fact that he had been there in the parking lot this morning. He must've, for some reason, been listening in on the conversation I had with Mike.**

"Actually, chances are he would have heard it anyway, even without listening in on it," Tanya stated.

**My question seemed to stump him.**

"Yeah, he doesn't seem to be doing to good in hiding from her all that well," Kate stated, while Rosalie and Jasper both frowned. In all honesty, the fact that he seemed to be having trouble in keeping them a secret didn't bode well, since there was a good chance that this would be how he'd act even if Bella was a regular human.

**He finally just said, "You didn't answer my question."**

"And she's under no obligations to do so," Esme told him, frowning at his lack of manners. She thought she'd raised him right, after all, but it seemed to appear otherwise. Edward, hearing her doubts, looked at her a bit sheepishly, knowing that he was behaving in a horrid manner in the book at the moment.

" **Well, I think you're being rather rude right now. I mean, I have no obligation to answer your questions anyway. Plus, you haven't even bothered to say hi, so..." I trailed off.**

"You should have at least said that before starting to question her," Alice said.

" **Hi," he said. I rolled my eyes.**

"A little late to do that," Jasper pointed out to him.

" **Why do you want to know, anyway?" I asked. He shrugged, and I shook my head.**

"Somehow, I have the feeling that she's not going to tell you simply because you're acting like that," Emmett said, already grinning as he waited for what Bella's response to Edward's lack of answering her was.

" **Virginians. That's what's in Mystic Falls," I said,**

Emmett busted out laughing upon hearing that, while Edward rolled his eyes at his 'brother's' reaction.

**turning to him. Unfortunately, I hadn't been looking where I was going, and my foot ended up getting slightly tangled in a hose that was on the ground. I stumbled, about to fall, when Edward grabbed onto me, keeping me upright.**

"Good reflex," Emily stated.

**I looked at him, to say thank you, when he snapped, "Can you watch where you walk?"**

"Edward!" Esme said, shock and disappointment in her voice.

"He might have not meant to snap at her," Angela stated. "It's possible that he was just worried, and, based on where she was, if he hadn't caught her, she could have ended up slicing her skin in some way."

"That's a big possibility, and, since we already know that, even with the spell on her, his reaction to her is still a bit more extreme than to a normal person, he probably was just a it mad that he could have lost control," Jasper stated.

**I looked at him, confused, and slightly angered by his manner.**

"It doesn't seem like she realizes this," Angela said.

" **If you hadn't distracted me, I would have been able to avoid it," I snapped back at him,**

"She does have a point," Embry said.

**turning away, intent on ignoring him as I quickly waked forward, a gap having formed between us and those in front of us.**

" **Look, I'm sorry I'm being rude today," he said. "I just...think it's the best way."**

"What's the best way?" Seth asked.

"They're becoming friends, and, not knowing that she already knows what he is, he doesn't want that because those who get close to us can end up learning about it, and, since it's forbidden for human's to know..." Alice started, and Seth nodded his head, understanding what it was that she was getting at.

"So, confusing her is his way to keep her from wanting to become his friend?" Jacob said.

"No, he's trying to make her not like him," Jasper said. _Problem is, if your book self feels the way you are right now, you don't want her to not be a friend, so you can't help but not want her to dislike you_ Jasper added in his head, speaking only to Edward. Edward knew that Jasper was right. Even though he hadn't met her, what he was reading about concerning Bella seemed to be enough to make him like her, and he could only imagine what knowing her – and not knowing her mind – would have him feeling, particularly since,even though he would be forward about how she was now, it didn't mean that her thoughts would be exactly the same when she came this time around.

" **For what?" I asked, confused at to what he meant by that as I turned to him. However, I wasn't given an answer, for Jessica came bounding up to me.**

**Bella!" she said excitedly, not seeming to realize that Edward and I had been talking in her excitement. "Guess who just asked me to the spring dance."**

"I wonder who," Emmett said sarcastically.

" **Who?" I asked, already having a good idea.**

"Besides the fact that she's the one who practically told him to ask her, Jessica most likely would only be excited if it was Mike who asked her out," Jasper said.

**I watched as Edward walked away, a frown on my face as I tried to decipher the meaning of his words, wondering if they had to do with him being what he was. Jessica also watch him, confused, before turning back towards him once he was out of sight.**

"I wonder if Jessica realized what she interrupted," Angela stated.

"It was most likely going to become a fight anyway, so it wasn't all that important," Alice said.

"True," Angela agreed.

" **Yeah, I actually totally thought that Mike was gonna ask you," she said.**

"It's probably a good thing that she doesn't know that he did, then," Emily said. "It would probably hurt her a lot if she knew the truth."

**I shook my head, not wanting to hurt her with the fact that he had asked me. We started to walk as she continued to talk, up until she rejoined her other friends. The tour of the nursery finished, I made my way outside, figuring that I would wait on the bus until it was time to leave. As I walked passed Eric in a slight tiredly daze, I was startled when a worm was put in front of my face, Eric acting as though he was younger than he was.**

"Somehow, that really doesn't surprise me," Charlie said, knowing that there were times that even he acted like a little kid.

**I shook my head, ignoring him as I walked past, making my way to one of the buses. Just as I got to them, I heard someone behind me,**

"Probably Edward," Rosalie stated.

**walking quickly, and I turned around to see Edward there.**

" **Bella," he said as he got closer, and noticed that I had seen him, "we shouldn't be friends."**

"I take it that you've realized that your previous tactic wasn't working, and that a more direct approach was needed?" Alice said.

"I have a feeling she's going to take that the wrong way," Kate said, while Edward winced.

"Yeah, but notice that he says they 'shouldn't' be friends, not that he doesn't want to be friends," Tanya stated.

"I take it that this is your way of basically saying that you wouldn't be a good friend, because you have to hide so much from her," Jasper said. _And that, even though you shouldn't, you still do want to be her friend_ he mentally added. Edward nodded, to both statements.

"So, basically, if you become friends or not, it's up to her for the most part," Irina stated.

"She's still probably going to take what he says the wrong way, especially once she remembers that he knows something important and private in her history," Kate said. "That's probably going to keep her from really thinking about it."

**I looked at him, surprised. However, right under the surprise was hurt. I didn't know why he would say this. I thought – despite the secrecy between us – that we were doing pretty well on our way to becoming friends. My hurt feelings began to turn mad, especially when I considered the fact that I had him something that was private.**

"See," Kate said.

"Yeah, I really shouldn't have pried into her life if I was just going to decide that we shouldn't be friends," Edward said.

" **You really should have figured that out a little earlier," I told him, glaring. Then, I shook my head. "You know what, whatever, Edward. If that's what you want, then suit yourself. But I do have to say, next time you do this, try to make a decision before you begin ask personal questions that you have no need to know."**

"Somehow, I don't think she's just going to let it go with just that," Jasper said.

**Then, because I was very angry, I was unable to keep myself from showing it in another way, and, without thinking about it, I balled my hand into a fist, punching him just hard enough that he would be able to feel it – in fact, if he was human, where I had hit would have begun to swell and turn colors.**

"Ouch," Tanya said.

"That's going to hurt," Kate said.

"Which one?" Seth asked.

"Probably her," Irina stated. "In fact, she just probably broke her hand."

"Somehow, I doubt it, honestly," Rosalie said. "With the way Bella acts and the little hints she's given away, I think she's a lot stronger than she must look, and that that action will most likely harm Edward more than her."

"I have to agree with you there, Rose," Jasper stated, while the other teen vamps said they agreed with Irina. They really couldn't see how it was otherwise.

**He stumbled, shocked that I had been able to do that,**

"Okay, so it did surprise you, at the very least," Irina said to Edward.

**but more so when he noticed that I wasn't jumping up and down in pain after doing that.**

"So, as you can see, it didn't hurt her," Rosalie stated.

"I guess that's just another facet of her abilities," Alice said.

"How did you figure that it wouldn't have hurt her, though?" Tanya asked Rosalie.

"Because, if she could stop a still moving van without getting hurt, it's not hard to imagine that she could harm a vampire without getting hurt," Rosalie said.

**What was more, I was sure that he had also realized that there was something else missing; the fact was, I shouldn't have been able to hit him hard enough to make him move, and he should have been able to hear bones breaking in my hand from the actions.**

"And none of that actually happened," Edward said.

**The fact that it hadn't happened most likely filled him up with more questions,**

"Of which, even if I asked her, I definitely wouldn't get an answer to, especially now," Edward said.

**but his brother and sister arrived then.**

"Saved by us," Jasper said.

"Darn, I wanted to see what she would do if he had begun questioning her," Alice said, pouting.

" **Hi," Alice said, smiling. I couldn't see anything that would suggest that she had seen my actions, though I knew that she could have easily composed herself before walking over here.**

"I would probably have still been looking her over with interest if that was the case," Alice admitted, knowing that, as good as she was, to someone as observant as Bella appeared, she wouldn't have appeared so nonchalant as she apparently did.

**Her eyes flickered between me and Edward, who was standing straight once again. She turned towards me. "Are you going to be riding with us?"**

" **No," I said. "My bus is full."**

"Apparently, Edward's angered her so much that she has no desire to be anywhere near him right now," Jasper said.

"That sucks. It would have been nice to begun to get to know her," Alice said.

**I stalked off before anything else could be said, over to the other bus, giving the door a sharp hit so that the driver would open it so that I could get on. Before I did so, I sent another glare to Edward, who hadn't moved from where he stood.**

"Still stunned, from the sounds of it," Edward said.

**Charlie stayed home the next day, having it off.**

"You mean you have days off?" Jacob asked him, sounding shocked. Charlie couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Yes, I do," he said. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to go fishing when I do."

"Oh," Jacob said, blushing red as he realized how dumb his question had been. "Right."

Luckily for him, Emily took pity on him, and quickly read before anyone else could laugh at him.

**He was in the kitchen, reading the newspaper when I came downstairs. Angela was at the table with him, eating some of the food that I'd made when I'd gotten up this morning.**

" **Hey," I said to her.**

" **Hi," she answered back, once she finished swallowing. I could tell, by the look on her face, that she was enjoying the breakfast I'd made.**

"From the sounds of it, she's a pretty good cook," Angela said. "So it's doubtful that I wouldn't like it."

"True," Seth said.

" **You should hurry up," I said. "We've got to leave in a few minutes."**

**She nodded, finishing up her last bites, before standing.**

" **Bye Chief Swan," she said.**

" **Just call me Charlie," he told her as he waved bye to us.**

" **Your father's rather nice," she said.**

" **Yeah, he's cool," I said. "Been real great since I've been here, too."**

"Sounds as though you're doing an admirable job," Sue said.

" **Of course, I think my food might have a bit to do with that."**

"Hey," Charlie said, while Billy and Harry burst out laughing.

"I think she's probably joking about that part," Angela said.

"Most likely," Jasper agreed.

**She could tell right away that I was just joking about the last bit.**

" **Do you like it here so far?" she asked.**

:I hope she does," Charlie said.

" **It's been nice. Different, but nice," I said. "I can't say I like it completely, because I miss all my friends, who I've considered to be my family for most of my life, but it's a bearable ache. You help quite a bit."**

"I think having a friend that she doesn't have to hide from as much is probably how you've helped, Angela," Alice said.

**Edward had helped as well – it was even easier to forget myself around him – but I wasn't going to mention that, especially considering his words the previous day.**

"Still mad at you, then," Emmett said.

**Just like the previous night, I had dreamed of him again, only this time, it was more like a nightmare. (I had been in a forest, and seen him turning and walking away from me, not seeming to notice the fact that I was repeatedly calling to him, and trying to follow him. I really didn't want to think about what that might mean.)**

"That doesn't sound like it would be something fun to see," Alice said.

"I don't think she likes the idea of you not talking to her," Jasper said. "Or not being a friend, either."

_I don't like the idea either_ Edward thought.

" **Well, glad I could help," she said, smiling.**

"It is nice to know that I've helped," Angela said.

**The day went pretty fast, up to lunch. I was a bit late, having taken a small shower after PE and needed extra time to put on my clothes afterward – it was a much more active day today, and the fact that I was wearing sweats over the favored shorts really hadn't helped me out all that much.**

"Yeah, not being able to touch people means that she would have to take all precautions to keep that from happening," Alice said.

"Which also means that, on more active days, she's more likely to become hotter and sweat more as well," Jasper said.

**Walking into the cafeteria, I could easily hear Eric talking about something from across the room. I paused for a moment, feeling eyes on me, and looked behind me suspiciously. I didn't see anyone actually looking at me, though; in fact, the one I thought had been looking at me was talking – no, arguing seemed to fit better – with the rest of his family.**

"I wonder what we're talking about," Emmett said.

_Probably Bella and the way you seem to be with her_ Rosalie mentally said to Edward, even though he had already figured that for himself.

**He looked at me briefly, not long enough for me to get a hint of his mood. I turned after seeing Jasper looking to where he was,**

"I probably wonder what I'm thinking then when I see that," Jasper said.

"Well, in a way, you kind of know that she's not quite what she seems," Edward pointed out.

"True," Jasper said.

**hitching my bag back up onto my shoulder properly as I walked over to the lunch table with the others.**

" **Hey," Eric said upon seeing me as I placed my bag in an empty seat between Angela and Jessica.**

"I wonder if we made sure there was a seat for her between us," Angela said.

**Mike and Tyler (sporting a small, white bandage on his face from the accident, which I hadn't seen the previous day) gave me a small wave.**

"He's probably lucky that's the only damage done to himself," Carlisle said.

**Eric commanded my attention almost immediately, before I could actually sit down.**

" **La Push, baby. You in?" he said.**

"Does he not realize that she most likely doesn't know what La Push is?" Alice asked.

"No, he most likely doesn't," Edward said. "Most people know it, after all, so it's probably easy for him to forget that she wouldn't."

"The fact that Charlie here is friends with Billy and several other people from around there probably keeps him from realizing that as well, since it's probable that she would know about La Push because of that," Esme added.

**I scowled a bit.**

" **Should I know what that means?" I asked.**

"In his mind, yes," Emmett said.

" **La Push Beach down at the Quileute Rez," Mike explained. "We're all going tomorrow, after school."**

" **Yeah, there's a big swell coming in," Jessica added.**

"Somehow, I don't think she's going to be swayed by the idea of going for a swim," Emmett said.

" **And I don't just surf the Internet," Eric chimed, trying to sound cool.**

"I have the feeling that he didn't succeed," Angela said, chuckling a bit.

**There were some chuckles.**

" **Eric, you stood up once, and it was a foam board," Jessica said, rolling her eyes.**

"Way to cut into his attempts to appear cool," Emmett said.

"Bella doesn't seem to be the type to be all that interested in a surfer, anyway," Jasper said.

" **There's whale watching, too," Angela said,**

"That would be more like something she would go for, rather than the surfing," Rosalie said.

**looking up at me. "Come with us."**

**I stole a cucumber from her plate, thinking.**

"I hope you don't mind her taking your food," Kate said.

"I don't," Angela told her.

" **La Push, baby. It's La Push," Eric said. I rolled my eyes.**

"Understandable," Charlie said, who had also rolled his eyes at hearing that.

"Somehow, I don't think she's going to like Eric calling her baby," Alice said.

" **I'll think about it if you stop saying that," I said. The others laughed. "And don't call me baby, okay?"**

**I didn't think anyone heard the last bit, though, as Mike immediately followed up with saying, "Seriously, dude. It's creepy."**

"It is a bit creepy, the way he was saying it," Jacob said.

**I walked away then, barely listening to what they were saying as I headed to the salad bar to get my own food, since I didn't think Angela would appreciate me taking all of hers.**

"I really don't mind," Angela said.

"She probably should still get her own food, though," Esme said, thinking about how one bowl wasn't enough for two people.

**Not feeling in a hurry to go back to the table, I played a bit with my bowl.**

"I wonder how she's playing with it," Emmett said.

" **Edible art?" I suddenly heard from beside me.**

"Ah, that's how," Emmett said.

"I wonder who's talking to her," Embry said.

"I think I know who," Angela said, looking straight at Edward.

**Startled a bit, my hand accidentally hit the apple I had grabbed, rolling it off the counter. Edward kicked it slightly, enough for it to bounce off of his shoe. It flew upwards, and landed into his hands perfectly.**

"Nice trick," Seth said.

**I looked up at his face.**

" **Bella," he said in greeting, holding out the apple.**

"I wonder how she's going to feel with you talking to her right now," Quil said.

"Yeah, considering that she's still probably mad at you," Embry added.

**I took it from him.**

" **Thanks," I muttered, grabbing my bowl and moving to the other side of the bar. "What are you doing over here, anyway? I mean, did you forget what you said yesterday? Did you forget my answer?"**

"Somehow, it wouldn't surprise me if her 'answer' was a part of the reason why he's over there," Alice said, slightly joking, knowing that he was there because he couldn't seem to stay away from her, being interested in her as he was.

**He came a little closer to me, just enough that he could talk lowly and I'd still be able to hear him over the crowd.**

"But also enough to keep others from hearing him," Jasper said.

" **I only said that it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't wanna be," he said.**

" **No, you straight up said that we shouldn't be friends, nothing about how it would be better not to be," I corrected him.**

"She's got a point there," Kate said.

"Yeah, you really should have chosen your words better," Tanya said.

" **And my answer still stands. Do you need a reminder of it?"**

"No, I don't think he does," Emmett said, smirking as he thought about how Edward must've looked when Bella hit him the first time.

**He shook his head, and I went back to making my salad. However, while he continued to stand next to me, and my curiosity over why he thought that it would be better not to be friends grew, I finally sighed, looking back at him.**

"Looks like you might just be getting another chance at being 'friends' with her," Jasper said, and only Edward noted the way he said friends.

" **What does your whole 'it would be better if we weren't friends' mean, anyway?" I asked.**

" **It means that, if you were smart, you'd stay away from me," he answered. I scoffed.**

"How nice of you to insult her intelligence," Alice said. "Remember when Mike did it?"

" **Wow, how nice. Didn't know that insulting a person's intelligence was the best way to go around making friends," I said, shaking my head.**

"Interesting. She's not storming away from you," Alice said, as if it was something noteworthy. It really wasn't, though, when considered with how Bella's previous actions when with Edward were compared to others, particularly the males.

" **Okay, well, let's say, for argument's sake that I'm not smart. Would you tell me the truth about why?"**

"No, especially since he doesn't realize that she already know the reason why," Rosalie said.

" **No, probably not," he said. I nodded, hearing the blank honesty in his voice.**

" **Why not?" I asked. He didn't answer, though I wasn't really expecting him too.**

"It's not surprising that she's realized that he wouldn't answer her," Jasper said.

" **All right, you can keep your little secrets," I said, turning back to my food.**

"Not like he's the only one with them," Kate said.

**I popped a carrot into my mouth.**

" **It's not like I'm the only one with them," he said,**

"You're thinking like Kate is, Edward," Emmett said.

"Actually, I think it's the other way around," Alice said.

**and the tone of his voice had me looking at him again. "I know that you weren't telling me the truth yesterday. Care to explain why?"**

" **No, not really," I said.**

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me," Edward said, though he did sound a bit disappointed.

"My guess, when she's ready to tell you that she already knows what you are, that's when you'll learn about her secrets," Kate said.

"Unless something happens beforehand that cause it needing to be mentioned," Alice said.

"What makes you think she'll ever be ready to tell me?" Edward asked Kate.

"Somehow, I don't think she'll be satisfied with having it between you the closer you get," Kate said. _I think she feels the same way towards you as you do her, I don't she quite realizes it yet_ she added mentally to Edward.

" **So, can we agree on the fact that we both have our secrets?" he asked.**

"I'm sure she'll have no problem with that," Jasper said. "For now, anyway."

" **Yes, but that doesn't mean that I won't figure yours out. I'm good at that," I told him.**

"Talk about being mean," Alice said.

"That's going to give us heart attacks," Emmett said. "Or, something like that."

"It's going to shock us," Jasper said.

"You mean..." Angela started. Jasper nodded.

"Yes, we can hear every word they're saying to each other," Jasper said.

"Wow," Angela said.

" **And don't bother trying to tell me that you're not going to try and figure mine out. I can see it in your eyes that you want to know. And I don't think you have the control not to try and figure them out."**

"Okay, she's got a point there," Alice said. "You are not going to be happy without at least trying to figure her secrets out."

Edward wouldn't say, but he did mentally admit she had a point.

" **In fact, I'm kind of curious to know what your theories are already."**

" **I'm looking at either radioactive spiders or kryptonite," he answered.**

"Read a few comics lately," Charlie said, snorting at his 'theories'.

"I doubt I'm actually being serious," Edward said.

**I snorted.**

" **Reading a few comics lately," I said.**

"Am I seeing a family resemblance," Emmett said, grinning.

"Looks like it," Seth said, while Charlie blushed a bit at their teasing. Still, a part of him was a bit happy that they could say that.

" **Sorry to disappoint you, but it's neither."**

**He shrugged, and I got the feeling that he hadn't been serious anyway. We were silent for a few moments.**

" **You know, I'm not going to tell you what I am, though I won't deny it if you manage to figure it out yourself," I said.**

"And, if I really thought about it, I would be able to figure it out rather easily," Edward said. "I'm kind of wondering how my book self doesn't bother thinking mutant."

"Probably because mutants in small towns are rare, since it's people in small towns that tend to be the most judgmental towards them," Carlisle said. "Most wouldn't be able to blend in as well as they are in big cities, either."

"Some can't blend in no matter what," Kate reminded him.

"True," Carlisle said.

" **And, if you want to try this whole being friends thing, why don't we hang out sometime soon. Everyone's going to the beach tomorrow. Come with us."**

"He can't," Billy spoke, and, had anyone listened to his tone, there would have been self satisfaction within it, for he didn't like where Bella seemed to be heading, and, like Jacob, thought that his son would be the better choice for her, ignoring what Bella had already said about Jacob and the possibility of dating him.

**He looked as though he was thinking about it. "Which beach?" he asked, a smile playing around his lips, which had started when I'd asked him to hang out.**

"So, you like the idea of hanging out with her," Alice said.

"Did you forget that there's not that many option out here for going to the beach?" Rosalie asked him, noting that he was actually thinking about it.

" **La Push," I answered, seeing his face change immediately.**

"That's going to get her suspicious," Jasper said.

" **I don't know," he said. "I just..."**

" **Is there something wrong with that beach?" I asked.**

"No, we just can't go there," Rosalie muttered under her breath.

"For good reason," Billy added in, having heard her. The two glared at each other before she deliberately turned away. He wasn't worth getting in trouble with Carlisle for her.

**He didn't answer right away, and I got the feeling that he was looking for a quick answer to my question, which just made me more suspicious about it.**

"He can't just tell her the truth, since it would lead to more questions, she he has to tell her something plausible," Jasper said.

**He looked behind him, and, when I leaned over and looked myself, I noticed that Eric and Mike immediately looked away, not wanting to be caught watching us. When I looked back at him, he was looking back at me.**

" **It's just a little crowded," he answered.**

"That's probably not the best excuse, as she'll most likely realize just how quickly your lying if it's not like that," Alice said.

"That's the end of the chapter," Emily said.

"I'll read next," Sam said, taking the book from her, and turning the page.


	9. La La Push Visit and Plans

“ **La Push Visit and Plans** ,” Sam read.

**_Crowded my ass_ **

“I think she's seen through your lie,” Tanya said, while everyone else snorted over Bella's first words. Or rather, thoughts, as they would find out with the next two words spoken by Sam from the book.

**I thought to myself, looking at the beach. Except for those of us that had come straight here from the school, the beach was completely empty.**

“It's usually like that, save for during the summer,” Jacob said.

**I scanned it, noticing that, while not the usual beach I was used to, it wasn't the worse looking one. In fact, it was rather beautiful in a way.**

_Glad she likes it. Maybe that means she will come there often, and then we could get to know each other better, and she'd see that we would be perfect for each other_ Jacob thought.

**Cliffs stood on either end, trees growing high on them. Huge rocks laid scattered around the cliffs, while the area we were at was mostly smooth, save for the movement of the sea, and what looked like some sort of landmass in the very distance. The shore was nothing more than a slightly narrow strip of sand, stretching from one cliff to the other. The screeching of seagulls hung in the air.**

“Interesting,” Tanya said.

**Two of the boys who'd come with us were already on their boards in the water, and I frowned. It wasn't a good day to go into the water, gray clouds cover the sky just as they had been every day since arriving. In fact, it looked as though it would start raining soon as well, maybe even snow, as there was a slightly chilly wind blowing.**

“Yeah, definitely doesn't sound like the best day to go out on the water,” Angela said.

**Angela and I sat in one van, my heaviest sweater (I'd been feeling rather cold upon waking up, and the ocean air was doing nothing to help lessen the feeling) on while Angela was wrapped in a blanket. Across from us, in the other van, Mike and Eric were getting dressed in wet suits, Jessica standing next to the open passenger door doing the same. Right in front of the vans, three more of our group – Lauren, another girl whom I rarely talked to, and yet another boy – were waxing their boards, about ready to head out themselves.**

“Well, even though Lauren's there, at least she'll be too busy to bother Bella,” Alice said.

“ **Hey, it's freezing,” Jessica said in response to something that Eric had mentioned, which I hadn't payed attention to.**

“ **I'm padding out, Coats,” Tyler said to us, having just finished getting ready himself. He headed out with the other three who'd been getting ready themselves.**

“So it's just Eric, Mike, and Jessica left of the group being dumb enough to go boarding,” Emmett said.

“Seems like it,” Angela said.

“ **I don't know if it's worth it anymore,” Eric said, looking nervously at the water as a slight shiver shook his frame. I wasn't all that surprise that he was nervous, having heard more of his surfing exploits from the others – apparently, Jessica wasn't just being a bitch when she'd sad that he'd only ever once stood up on a foam board.**

There was some laughter from the teens in the room.

“So, he's the type to talk big,” Seth said.

“ **We drove all the way out here,” Jessica said, zipping the back of her suit up as she frowned at him. “I'm at least padding out.”**

“It would probably seem to be a waste to go out to go boarding and not do it,” Alice said.

“So they're going to risk getting ill just to go boarding. Smart,” Tanya said, her tone suggesting that she was actually thinking otherwise.

“ **Yeah,” Mike agreed. I just shook my head at them, wondering just how many days they would be out of school because of this.**

“Well, since they're kind of used to the cold weather, they might not be out of school sick at all,” Angela said.

“That is true,” Alice said.

**While they had asked me to go out with them, I had firmly mentioned that I didn't surf, nor did I plan on starting to, and that I would be just fine saying out of the water; Angela had looked relieved to hear that, and I found out later that it was because of the fact that she had no desire to go out in the water herself.**

“So you two are the odd ones out,” Emmett said to her.

**Ignoring them, I turned to Angela, who had been talking to me while we were in the van on the drive down.**

“ **So, I keep thinking that Eric is going to ask me to the dance, and then he doesn't,” she said, frowning as she looked over to where he stood, talking to the other two – arguing a bit, from the sounds of it.**

“Probably trying to convince them not to go in themselves, so that he doesn't look like a coward,” Seth said.

“Do you like Eric, Angela?” Alice asked. Angela shrugged.

“A bit. He's my closest friend in the group, and I just kind of want to see if we can become more,” Angela said. “If it doesn't work out, it doesn't, but I'd at least like to say we'd tried before automatically writing it off as a failure.

“ **Why don't you ask him?” I said, holding the bag of Twizzlers I'd brought with me out to her. She reached in and took one. “I mean, there's no rule against it. Just take control. You're a strong, independent woman who doesn't need to wait around for a man to gain his courage.”**

“She does have a point,” Tanya said.

“Besides, I thought the dance was a Sadie Hawkins dance,” Alice said. Angela shook her head.

“Not anymore. Most times, guys would still ask the girl they want to go with to the dance, so it was decided that it wouldn't be like that this year,” Angela explained.

“ **You think so?” she asked.**

“ **Yes,” I said, nodding. She smiled at me, and then Jessica came over to her.**

“ **Hey, will you do me up?” she asked, Angela, presenting her back to her.**

“ **Yeah,” Angela said, her hands immediately doing what Jessica asked. As she did so, three guys came up, and I immediately recognized two of them: Jacob Black and Embry Call.**

“We must have noticed them, and decided to come over to hang out,” Jacob said.

“I wonder why I'm not there,” Quil said. “After all, if I was, she would have mentioned it, right?”

“Yeah,” Alice said. “She most likely would.”

**The third, though, I couldn't place at all.**

“Can't have met him, then,” Emily said.

“ **Bella!” the one said.**

“It seems like the one she can't recognize knows her, though,” Alice said.

“It's possible that one of us said that, and she just didn't notice which one, studying the one she doesn't know,” Embry said.

“ **Jacob, Embry, hi,” I said. I made a motion to Angela and Jessica. “Guys, this is Jacob and Embry.”**

“We already know each other,” Jacob said.

“She probably forgot that,” Angela said, defending her future friend.

“ **Hey, guys. How are you doing?” Jacob said, sounding as though he already knew who they were and giving the impression that they already knew whom he was. I felt stupid as I remembered that, having grown up near each other, they probably already knew each other. As Jessica and Angela both said hi to the trio, I studied the third one.**

“So, she wasn't already doing so?” Quil said.

**He was rather burly, like Sam had been, with his hair cropped close to his head. His eyes were dark, and his skin was the same russet-color as all of the Quileutes that I'd met already.**

“So, it's either Paul or Jared,” Jacob said, knowing that they were the only two who were burly like Sam was. “And, seeing as how I don't get along with Paul, I'm going to guess that it's Jared.”

**Seeing my puzzled look as I studied him, the unknown one stepped forward, offering me his hand.**

“ **Hi,” he said. “I'm Jared. You must be Bella.”**

“ **Yeah,” I said, reaching out my own gloved covered one to give him a light handshake. “That's me.”**

“I wonder what Jared thinks of Bella,” Embry said.

**The moment we let go and let our hands fall away, Jacob cut in front of him, crossing over to sit in the empty spot next to me.**

“Wanting her attention on you, do you?” Seth said, while Jacob blushed at his obvious tactic to cause just that.

“ **So, are you stalking me?” I asked Jacob jokingly.**

“She's on my rez right now,” Jacob said.

“I don't think she realizes that,” Seth said.

**He snorted. “You're on my rez, remember?” he answered, only to wince lightly at my puzzled looked. Somehow, I think he must've remembered that, unlike everyone else, I didn't know that little fact, having never been here before, nor having asking him anything that would give hints to where he lived.**

“And, when I talk about them, I most likely didn't mention much other than that they live on a rez,” Charlie said.

“Actually, you did mention it at least once before. I just don't think she's remembering that fact,” Emily said.

“ **You live around here?” I asked. He nodded. “I didn't know that.”**

**While I vaguely remembered that Charlie had mentioned having friends on an Indian Reservation,**

“I don't think she realized that we were those friends,” Harry said.

“It doesn't seem like it,” Charlie said.

**I hadn't realize that First Beach was apart of the reservation; in fact, I hadn't realized just how close the reservation was to Forks at all.**

“I wouldn't be able to visit as much as I do if it wasn't,” Charlie said.

“ **Yeah, I live within walking distance of here,” he said, pointing in the direction he'd come from. I didn't see anything, but that was due to the trees that blocked the way.**

“Yeah, I live on the other side of them,” Jacob said.

“ **That's cool,” I said, looking down. It was silent for a few moments, neither of us really having an idea on what to say, most likely for different reasons.**

“ **Are you going to be surfing?” he asked me.**

“ **Uh, no, definitely not,” I told him, holding holding out one of the candies I had to him, silently offering him one.**

“ **Thanks,” he said, taking it.**

“ **You guys should keep Bella company,” Jessica chimed in. “Her date bailed.”**

“That's going to cause some reaction from Eric and Mike, if they're still there,” Alice said. “After all, no offense to you, Angela, we already know that both of them have huge crushes on Bella, so...”

“Yeah, I know,” Angela said, not feeling all that jealous because she could already tell that Bella didn't purposely draw attention to her, and that she didn't want their attention that way. Besides, as she already said, she wasn't quite sure what she felt for Eric, and wanting to go with him was mostly for seeing if they could become something more.

“ **What date?” Eric said, both him and Mike showing a hint of dismay over this fact. I rolled my eyes at their reaction, while Jessica started laughing a bit, mostly over the look on Eric's face.**

“It must've been rather funny to see,” Emmett said.

**I would have done the same, had I not listened to Angela fears about whether Eric would notice her or not a few moments before.**

“She's probably afraid that you won't be happy to see how he reacts to the idea that Bella would have a date with someone other than him,” Alice said.

“I really wouldn't mind if she did laugh,” Angela said.

“ **She invited Edward,” Jessica said through her laughter. I rolled my eyes over her reaction; she seemed to be unable to not crack up whenever it was mentioned for some reason.**

“Probably because I said no,” Edward said grimly. “She probably thinks it's funny that I told Bella no, like I tell every other girl who asks me out. I don't think she realizes that my saying no isn't because I don't want to go with her, but because I can't go to the beach.”

“ **To be polite,” I said, shrugging as if it wasn't any big deal; which, to me, it wasn't. While I did have a bit of an alternative motive for doing so – it would have been nice to hang out with him – it really wasn't any of their business if I did or not. Of course, I was sure that, if the others had been listening better, they would have noticed that I hadn't discounted it as being a date.**

“So, she would have seen it as a date,” Alice said, while Edward hid a smile at that, liking the idea himself.

“ **I think it's nice that she invited him,” Angela commented. “Nobody ever does.”**

“That's more because we don't make ourselves that approachable,” Alice said. “We don't want people thinking they can invite us out anywhere, and become friends, because it wouldn't go very far.”

“ **Yeah, 'cause Cullen's a freak,” Mike said.**

“His reaction is most likely because Bella seems to like Edward more than him,” Rosalie said.

“Yeah, if it was you or Alice invited, he wouldn't be saying that,” Angela said.

**I frowned at him, having the feeling that he wouldn't have said that comment if it hadn't been Edward we were talking about – he didn't seem to like the closeness that the two of us had. I was pretty sure that, had I invited either of his sisters, he would have never said that.**

“And it's the truth,” Emmett said, his arm going around Rosalie as if to say 'he's not allowed to want my girl' to Mike, despite the fact that said person wasn't there.

“ **You got that right,” Jared said.**

There were winces from the Quileutes, though it wasn't because of the frown that Charlie gave them, but because they had the feeling that Bella would be very suspicious, and curious about that, especially since, truthfully, they didn't know the Cullens all that well – or at all, other than what they were, really.

**My gaze shifted to him, my face hiding the surprise at his words.**

“ **You know him?” I asked.**

_Please, Jared, be smart about what you say next_ thought Billy, knowing that it wasn't going to happen.

**Jared's smile faded as a serious look took over his face.**

“ **The Cullens don't come here,” he said.**

“We're doomed,” Harry said, causing snorts from the younger boys, who thought the morose expression and almost depressed way he spoke was quite funny. And it kind of was, when you thought about it. They just didn't realize what Bella could probably find out, if she talked to the right person. And, somehow, out of the three boys, Billy just knew that it would be his son who spilled the beans to her.

**He did it in such a simple way, yet I couldn't help feeling that there was more to it. The way he spoke seemed to belay something else, painting what appeared to me an ugly picture in my mind.**

“Whatever she's getting from that, she's not liking it,” Emmett said.

**It made me think that they weren't _allowed_ to go there. However, I didn't question it; or, rather, didn't question him. I didn't think it would be worth is, especially since I didn't think I'd get a straight answer from him. **

“Hopefully, she wouldn't,” Billy muttered.

“I wonder if, when paired with Edward rather lame answer for not going with, she realizes that it's why he gave that answer,” Alice whispered, so only the vampires – and Sam, being that he was a wolf – could hear.

“It wouldn't surprise me if she does realize it,” Emmett answered back in the same whispered tone.

**I looked at Jacob from the corner of my eye. I was pretty sure that I could get an answer from him, though I'd have to be careful on how I did it. While I knew that flirting would be the most effective method, I wasn't going to be so cruel as to make him think that he had a chance with me, especially when he didn't. I knew that, if I did flirt, his crush would continue, probably intensifying upon getting a hint that it might be reciprocated. So, flirting was out.**

“Which severely limits her options, though she is right – doing it that way would be the most effective,” Alice said.

“She could just ask him, and then be interested in what he says without the flirting,” Emmett said.

**Taking the information I wanted using my mutant abilities could appear to be good way of doing it, but I'd not only would I need privacy for that, I had no clue of what, exactly, I needed to look for, nor how far back in his mind the information was;**

“They're both pretty far back, as well as repeated,” Jacob said, thinking about how often his father would tell him the stories. They were all imprinted in his mind, with how often it was told. He really couldn't forget them, and actually thought about them repeatedly. So, if her powers worked on him – and, honestly, he was beginning to even wonder if she could do what she said, as well as believe that, even if she could, it wouldn't work on him – then she wouldn't have to look all that far.

**chances were, I wouldn't be able to get it would taking everything else – and doing that would lessen his chances of ever waking up again, or even remembering certain memories, ones that he just might need. So, using that ability was out.**

“So, she'll have to speak to you,” Alice said.

“No, remember, she's also a witch,” Rosalie said.

“Yeah, she could know a spell that will get her the results she wants as well,” Jasper said. Jacob gulped a bit, having forgotten about that. He really hoped that she wouldn't go that route.

“She wouldn't be able to use any spell without getting in trouble, since there are laws in place to keep witches from just doing whatever they want,” Carlisle said.

“However, if she's carrying a potion on her, she could use it, if it's the one she wants,” Eleazar said. Jacob who had just been about to calm down, looked panicked again.

**Perhaps I could use a magical method. I'd need privacy for doing that as well, but not as much as I would using my mutant abilities. Unfortunately, there were only two methods I could use. The first was using Veritaserum, the only truth potion there was to get it. That option wasn't an option, however, due to the fact that it took months to brew, with several ingredients to brew it were heavily regulated; it had to be used more cautiously when it came to using it in non-magicals; and I didn't have any on me at the moment.**

“Somehow, I have the feeling that she was really hoping she had some on her,” Jasper said, feeling a bit of humor at the idea.

**The second method I could use was Legilimacy, but I was wary of doing it – while not illegal, the mind magics were very frowned upon.**

“I wonder what Legilimacy is,” Alice said. “And how it could help her. And why are mind magics frowned upon?”

**Add in the fact that I was technically not supposed to use magic any magic, other than _Obliviate,_ on mundanes...**

“Yeah, she's definitely be breaking a law if she did that, then,” Jasper said.

**No, now thinking about it, it wouldn't be a good idea to use magical means. Maybe I should just straight up bully the answers from him...**

“Somehow, she just might be successful on that end,” Embry said, causing Jacob to slug him in the arm.

**As I thought about this, I realized that I liked the idea, a lot,**

There was a bit of laughter as that was heard, though Jacob wasn't laugh. He couldn't understand why she would like the idea of bully him.

**but decided that actually beating him up wouldn't work all that well. Thinking about it some more, I decided that I should just ask him about it, pressing for the information should he not want to answer me. I doubted he'd actually keep from caving if it came down to it – even without me flirting, he'd probably be willing to talk about it, if only to try and impress me.**

Jacob went bright red at that, knowing that she was right. He would want to do everything to impress her, even tell her things he shouldn't. After all, he could think of nothing that would impress a girl more than telling her some scary stories.

Everyone else managed to hold back their laughter at how quickly Jacob went red at her words, saving him any further embarrassment.

“ **Hey, do you want to go for a walk?” I asked him, knowing that I couldn't implement my plan while near the others. Not just because I had the feeling that Jared would stop him from answering me,**

“He would,” Billy said, not adding the rest of what he wanted to say.

**but because I didn't want any of them to get suspicious about Edward and his family if they heard what Jacob said.**

“So, even though she wants to know, she's nice enough to make sure that no one else becomes suspicious about us,” Carlisle said. “That's good.”

“Very good,” Eleazar said.

“ **Sure,” Jacob said, a bit too eagerly – I knew that I had the right idea about not flirting with him for answers.**

“She can already tell that you like her, so her not flirting means that she won't give you the wrong message,” Sue stated.

**Of course, I did have the feeling that I might have to still verbally discourage him, something that I would do that later, if it did indeed need to be done – finding out what I wanted was a bit more important at the moment.**

“So she's prioritizing which is more important to her,” Esme said.

“And discouraging a crush isn't one of them, not when it comes to something about Edward,” Alice said.

**We walked along the shore, and I waited until we were quite a bit away from the others before speaking again.**

“ **What did your friend mean, when he said 'the Cullen's don't come here'?” I asked. He snorted, giving me a look that seemed to suggest that he'd just realized why I wanted to walk with him, though there was also a bit of hurt in his gaze as well.**

“No offense, but did you really think she wouldn't want to ask about them, especially after hearing it and showing that she's comfortable enough with the Cullens to have invited one of them?” Tanya said. Jacob blushed – obviously, his book self hadn't seemed to have picked up on the fact. Of maybe he was just thinking of getting away from the others to begin flirting with her, and didn't think that she would ofter to go elsewhere for any other reason.

_Stupid_ he thought to himself, forgetting that Edward could hear him.  _But that's okay. If my book self tells it right, he can hopefully salvage the outing, and turn it into an opportunity to flirt with her, and show her that I'm the man she should end up with. I can show her that I'm way better than Edward. Hell, if the old stories are true, I just know that she would be my imprint. And why would she not want to be with me if that's the case._

“ **You caught that, huh?” he said, looking away.**

“ **It was kind of hard not to,” I said,**

“The others didn't seem to have noticed it,” Seth said.

“Yeah, but no one seems to be as observant as Bella is,” Angela pointed out. “Besides, then not going there wouldn't really surprise any of us – they don't seem to be the type to like beaches all that much. No offense or anything.”

“None taken,” Carlisle said. “And you are kind of right. We don't go to beaches often, for certain reasons.”

**stopping for a moment as I looked at him.**

“ **I'm not really supposed to say anything about it,” he said.**

“ **I can keep a secret,” I said immediately.**

“That's definitely the truth,” Alice said, thinking about what secrets Bella was keeping in the book from all of the other book characters. In fact, she knew that, if they weren't reading about it, they would never guess that she had secrets to keep – well, Edward would, but only because his gift would clue him in because he wouldn't be able to hear her thoughts.

The only things that would have really brought her to their attention – especially if they didn't know that Edward couldn't read her mind – would have been her saving Angela without getting hurt at all. That would most likely have been what brought her onto their radar without the books. At least, that what she was guessing. And, assuming that was all that they saw about Bella, their interest would have faded soon enough.

**He laughed.**

“ **Really. It's just, like, an old scary story,” he said, trying to brush my question off.**

“I don't think that's going to work very well. She doesn't seem to be the type to give up on getting what she wants so easily,” Sue said.

**To bad that he didn't know that I didn't give in all that easy when it came to things I wanted to know.**

There was some laughter at how Sue had practically hit how Bella could be on the head.

“ **I like scary stories,” I said. “And, well, I really want to know.”**

“I wonder just how she sounded when she said that,” Alice said.

“It almost sounds as though she was whining,” Emmett said.

“I doubt it,” Jasper said. “I don't see her as being the type to whine a whole lot, and not when she's with someone she doesn't know all that well.”

**He looked contemplative for a moment, thinking, glancing at me twice before seeming to come to a decision.**

“You probably think that there isn't any harm in telling the stories to her,” Emily said.

“There really isn't,” Jacob said, still thinking that the old legends were just some silly stories, and not based on truth. Billy sighed, knowing that, at this moment in time, no matter what he did, he couldn't get his son to believe them to be true until something happened that would force the truth out. _But you would think that, upon finding out that the Cullens are indeed vampires, he would realize that if one part of the stories are true, it's possible the other parts are true as well_ Billy thought.

“ **Okay,” he said, slowing down for a moment as he looked around us. “Do you know any of our old stories, about where we come from – the Quileutes, I mean?”**

“Probably not,” Sue said.

“ **Not really,” I said.**

“ **Well, there are a lot of legends,” he said, “some of them claiming to date back to the Flood – supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountains to survive like Noah and the ark.” He rolled his eyes, showing just how much stock he was putting into that legend.**

No one said anything, but Edward could tell that Jacob wasn't the only one who didn't put much stock to that legend, and he could see why – it didn't make much sense. Now, if it had said that they had built canoes and then tied them to trees to keep from floating away, it would make much more sense.

“ **Another legend claims that we descend from wolves – and that wolves are our brothers still.”**

“ **Wolves?” I asked, a slight chill going down my spine at the implications that left to my mind.**

“That doesn't sound like a good thing to hear,” Harry whispered, worried about what it was that Bella was thinking. If she thought wolves were the actual monsters, then there would be a problem, because she obviously had her priorities wrong if that was the case. Wolves were the protectors of humans, not those who would harm them. It didn't occur to him that, just because the wolves of their clan were good, didn't mean all humans who turned into wolves were good. He was going to be surprised when he learned what real werewolves were actually like.

“ **Like real wolves?”**

“ **Yeah,” he said. “That's one of legends that are taken very seriously around here. It's even against tribal law to kill them.**

“ **Then there are the stories about the _cold ones.”_ His voice dropped a little lower upon the last two words.**

“Trying to build up suspense, Jake?” Embry asked.

“ **The cold ones?” I said, finding the name strangely appropriate for them.**

“It is,” whispered Esme, knowing that, for regular people, they did feel super cold.

“ **Yes,” Jacob said. “There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my one great grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land.” I could tell by his voice that he was of the belief that whoever had told him this had been smoking weed.**

Billy gave his son a disapproving look.

“ **Your great grandfather?” I said, interested. I wondered if that part was actually true or not,**

_It is_ Harry and Billy both thought, while Jacob shook his head. Could Bella actually believe that it was true? There was no way it really was. He seemed to have forgotten that, being that she was both witch and mutant, she knew that things that didn't seem truth – things that went against science and things of the natural world – could be true. Of course, he did end up being surprised when Carlisle spoke.

“It is true,” Carlisle said. Jacob looked at him, surprised. It _was_ true?

**though I got the feeling that it was, as it being true would explain Edward's reluctance to come here when I had invited him.**

“Is that why you gave her the lame excuse?” Angela asked him. He nodded his head, and she frowned. It didn't seem fair to her that they be banned for going on the Quileutes land, and yet the Quileutes could go wherever they wanted. She imagined that, even if they didn't own it, the town for Forks was their land the way the Reservation was the Quileutes land. And they had no problem coming into Forks whenever they wanted – and not just to visit people, either.

Edward, hearing what she was thinking, resolved to explain to her about the treaty better, and why the part about them not going onto their land was when he had a chance – probably the next break to eat, if it wasn't mentioned in the book by then.

“ **He was a tribal elder, like my father,” Jacob explained. “You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf – well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors.”**

“ **Werewolves,” I stated flatly.**

“Somehow, if she says it like that, I have the feeling that she doesn't think to highly of wolves,” Kate said.

_So she's smart_ Emmett thought, but didn't say anything knowing that it could cause trouble if he did.

“It's not surprising,” Eleazar said. “Werewolves actually have an even worse reputation than vampire do for witches and wizards.”

The Quileutes looked surprised by this information.

**It was the best I could do while holding back the hate I felt at the mere thought of them. I didn't think the werewolves that Jacob was talking about were the ones I was thinking,**

There were a few raised eyebrows at that. There were more than one kind of werewolf? It seemed pretty hard to believe, but, considering that they'd just learned that there were different kinds of vampires several chapters before, it didn't seem that hard to believe.

“She shouldn't judge one type of wolf by the actions of another,” Sam could help but saying, and Billy gave him a sharp look. _So he is a wolf_ was the thought by the Cullens, who had begun to suspect it ever since he'd walked in, what with his scent, and then the setting off the alarm on Bella's house when he'd walked through the door.

“I don't think she means to do it, but, as it's not known what the other type of wolves did to cause this hatred, you can't really be mad at her for doing so,” Carlisle said.

“Yeah, who knows what these other werewolves are like, after all,” Angela said. “Plus, as...Eleazar –“ she looked questioningly at him, wondering if she'd gotten him name right, causing him to nod his head upon seeing her questioning look – “said, the prejudice against werewolves could also be a factor for her as well.”

Billy and Harry both had to admit she was right about that. Even if they were protectors, these other werewolves might not be.

**but having dealt with quite a few of them trying to kill me and my friends had left me with less than pleasant feelings towards them.**

“They tried to kill her and her friends,” Charlie said, looking angered, and it was clear, based on the look on his face, that he too wouldn't think of werewolves in a friendly light. At least, of the werewolves that Bella was used to.

**As it was, there was only one were I even cared about.**

So, she hates them, but she is on friendly terms with at least one Were,” Kate said.

“I wonder who the Were is,” Tanya said.

“I don't know, but I'm sure that it'll be mentioned at some point,” Carmen said.

“ **Werewolves,” he repeated, nodding his head. “So, you see, the cold ones are traditionally our enemies.”**

“That's how it is for all vampire/werewolf legends, right?” Angela said.

“Most of them,” Carlisle said. “It's because werewolves are among the few creatures strong enough to be able to fight against us and possibly win.”

“ **But this pack that came to our territory during my great grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way other of their kind did – they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale faces.”**

“We actually didn't need the threat of being exposed to keep us off your lands,” Carlisle said, shrugging. “That wasn't the reason why we even agreed to stay off your lands.”

“It wasn't?” Sam said.

“No. It was because of your sense of smell,” Carlisle said. “Easier to protect your people when you're not being confused by the scent a vampire you've agreed not to attack.”

Sam nodded his head. That did make a lot of sense. Since he knew that, as for previous wolf packs, they actually only worried about their lands, it made sense that they'd not want the scent of vampires they weren't allowed to actually go after to confuse them.

Billy and Harry were both surprised to learn of this, though, having not thought that it would be for any reason other than safety.

“How do you know that it's that?” Seth asked.

“Ephraim Black and I would meet up with each other by chance a few times, not on your lands, and talk to each other,” Carlisle said. “He was curious about how I could do what I did, and I had no problem indulging in his curiosity. He was kind enough to answer some of my questions as well, including some that my family had wondered about as well. Learning about the scent thing was among that.”

Billy's eyes widened. This was how his grandfather had learned of many of the things that were known about the Cullens, by conversing with one of them? That was something that was quite a surprise to him.

**He made a motion to me, telling exactly who he was talking about when he said that last bit.**

“ **I take it there's a reason why they had to promise to stay off 'your lands',” I said. “I mean, if they weren't supposed to be dangerous...”**

“ **There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist,” he said, working a thick edge of menace into his tone.**

“Honestly, the only time it's hard to resist is if you haven't eaten for quite a while, or if your changing your usual feeding style,” Alice said.

“What do you mean, by the last bit?” Embry asked.

“Well, if you originally were on a human blood diet, and then decided to change to an animal one, it's kind of hard, because you know exactly what it is you're giving up – we call ourselves vegetarians, or vegans, as an inside joke,” Alice said.

“An example, for non-vampires, would be eating meat all your life, then suddenly decided to never eat any meat again,” Carmen said. “It's hard to do, and there might be a few slip ups as you try to adjust.”

“You sound as though you have experience about it,” Quil said.

“Other than those turned by Carlisle, most of us actually did live the life of a human blood drinker until meeting him,” Tanya said. “Only those turned by him can actually say they started out on a animal blood diet from the beginning, though, that doesn't mean their absolutely perfect.”

“What do you mean?” Emily asked.

“I mean, other than Rosalie, the others are have tasted human blood,” Tanya said. “Though, out of them, Carlisle is the only one who has never killed anyone.”

There were wide eyes at hearing that from the humans and Quileutes, who looked as though they were about to start yelling, or accusing Carlisle about something, when Kate, just knowing what would come of that, spoke up.

“Most of their imperfects happened far in the past, before this treaty of yours – as for Carlisle, his imperfections in his diet come from turning four of the six members of his coven,” Kate said, mostly speaking to the Quileutes. “And, of them, the kills were purely accidents and only when they were still in the five year mark of being vampires – as in, still babies. Only Edward, as far as I know, has actually purposely gone off the diet, and, that too, was in his younger years – just after Esme joined, right?”

“Yes,” Edward said. “And, obviously, I rejoined Carlisle and his vision on non-human blood, before Rosalie joined the group.”

There were several nods to this, though Billy and Harry were both frowning, remembering that they could do anything about this, since actions done before the treaty couldn'y be held against any of them.

“What did you mean by the comment of Rosalie?” Angela asked. “I mean, when you excluded her from the others.”

“I am the only one who has never tasted human blood,” Rosalie said, and her tone told them just how proud of the fact she was.

“You've never killed?” Emily said.

“I didn't say that,” Rosalie said. “There were a few humans I've killed in the past. It just wasn't from feeding on them.”

The look on her face as she said this seemed to say that there were very personal reason for her killing of those humans.

“ **What exactly do you mean by 'civilized'?” I asked.**

“ **They claimed that they didn't hunt humans, that they were supposedly somehow able to prey on animals instead,” he told him. If I was a bit less controlled, I would have snorted over the way he said 'supposedly'. I could tell that, even though he didn't actually believe the legends, he also didn't believe that vampires could survive on non-human blood.**

“Bloods blood,” Alice said. “And, just as certain food taste better than others, the same is true for blood. We still get whatever nutrients we need from blood, it's just the taste that tends to cause vampires to decide whether they want to be like us or other vampires.”

“ **Okay,” I said. “So, what does what you just tell me have to do with the Cullens? Are they like the cold ones your great grandfather met?”**

“No, we're the exact ones he met,” Carlisle said.

“ **No,” he said, pausing dramatically. “They are the same ones. They're more of them now, a new female and a new male, but the rest are the same. In my great grandfather's time, they already knew of the leader, Carlisle. He'd been here and gone before _your_ people had ever arrived.”**

“While I had never been to Washington prior to the first time I cam to Forks, I had been living here in America for quite awhile, and I had gone through several Indian reservations near Washington during my travels, before I went back to England for a bit,” Carlisle said, explaining for the sake of those who didn't already know this. “This was before I made Edward, of course.”

**I nodded absentmindedly, my mind going over the story. Well, I guess I could see why Edward had refused to come. I had no doubt that the treaty was honored by the Cullens.**

“It is,” Edward said.

**From what I knew of Carlisle, and what I'd seen of Edward and Jasper, they were very honorable, and I doubted the rest of them were all that different.**

“We actually tend to follow what Carlisle wants,” Alice said. “Not that we would break the treaty, but it's mostly for him that we do the right thing.”

“Yeah, he has a way of making anything bad you've done just worse if you disappoint him. It makes you never want to do something like that again,” Emmett said.

**I was quite glad for that fact as well, since I knew what would have happened if the wolves had revealed their secret to the town.**

“I honestly don't think that Ephraim would have done that, actually,” Carlisle said, causing everyone to look at him. “He had just as much to hide as we did.”

“Oh, right,” Tanya said, while the Quileutes looked confused.

“If he had told about us being vampires, we could have turned it around and told about him being a wolf,” Edward explained. “And, even if you do protect humans, as it is well known, most don't take anything that's different from them as being a good thing, and most likely would have hunted them down along with us.”

Sam's eyes widened as he realized the truth to that.

“So it was an empty threat, then,” Sue said. Carlisle nodded his head.

**There would have been a blood bath, since regular, non-magical humans were not allowed to know about vampires.**

“Is that true?” Charlie said. Carlisle nodded his head.

“If your a regular, non-magical human with no ties to the magical world, and you find out about vampires, the vampire in question is supposed to kill you,” Carlisle said. Angela suddenly went pale, realizing that she was really the only human there that fit that problem. Kate, seeing this, felt a bit of pity for her, and spoke up.

“Of course, considering that none of us have actually said this, that the information about the Cullens have come from the books, which were sent by means unknown to us, I have the feeling that you knowing about vampires will be okay, especially since whoever sent these books would have known this, and probably wouldn't have had anyone who eventually wouldn't learn or who didn't already know brought here to read with everyone,” she said, and Angela knew immediately that she was speaking to her. She calmed, her face regaining color, as she nodded her head. If she was there to read about this, then, obviously, she probably did find out about vampires at some point in time, in what would have happened without the books. At least, that was how she was looking at it.

**I didn't doubt that it would have have gotten out to the Volturi – the vampire royalty – if they'd done that, and I knew what they would do. If the wolves had revealed the secret to the town of Forks around that time, it wouldn't exist anymore, nor would they.**

“The Volturi – which are practically those who make sure that the rules for vampires are followed or else – would have gone through great lengths to make sure that this didn't get out,” Carmen said.

**If it wasn't for the fact that all Indian tribes had legends like that, there would be trouble for Jacob and the other Quileutes about these _legends_. **

“She right on that,” Kate said.

**As it was, being able to pin the Cullens down as their _cold ones_ could cause problems for them, if it came down to it.**

Carlisle nodded his head in agreement, thought he knew that their supernatural background would help the Quileutes out in the end, though if they told anyone not of their tribe – excluding those who were joining the tribe. It was known, especially nowadays, that

**Of course, if Jacob actually did know what the truth from the fiction about the kind of vampires the Cullens were, his life was in danger, especially if it got out to the wrong people. Unless, of course, there was some truth to the wolf thing...**

_There is_ Sam thought.

**And I remembered the fact that one of them had caused the ward around my house to go off...**

_And she's probably realizing that it is as well_ Sam thought.

“ **Bella,” Jacob said, sounding worried. I jumped lightly, having gotten lost in my thought.**

“ **Sorry,” I said, not looking at him.**

“ **Are you okay? You're pale... well, paler than you usually are,” he said.**

“She probably started going pale when she realized just how close Forks could have become a dead town,” Emmett said.

“ **It's nothing,” I said, giving him a look to drop it. He did.**

“ **So, what are they? What are the cold ones?” I asked, not really expecting an actual answer.**

“I wonder why she's not expecting an answer,” Angela said.

“Probably because she knows that I don't take it seriously, and she is, so that's going to make me less likely to finish giving her answers,” Jacob said.

**He snorted.**

“ **It's just a story, Bella,” he said, clearly no longer all that willing to indulge my questions. “Come on, let's go.”**

“Well, I don't think she's going to go with you,” Kate said. “Now that she's got what answers she's going to get from you, there really isn't any reason to continue walking with you.”

“She might still do so, just to be nice,” Carmen said. _Though, it might give him the wrong idea._

**He walked ahead of me, making it clear that he was done with me asking questions. I, wondering if I should follow him and continue our walk, when the decision was made for me as my cell phone rang. Looking down at it and seeing who it was, I turned, answering it as I headed back to the van.**

“So, in the end, she didn't have to decide which it would be,” Embry said.

“I wonder who called,” Quil said.

“It was probably Elena, or one of her other friends. I can see her dropping everything for them,” Alice said. There were nods of agreement from everyone at that.

**Friday went by rather quickly, though I was very disappointed to discover that Edward wasn't there. I had looked for him, a frown on my face as lunch had drawn to a close and he was still missing – I did notice, though, that his brother Emmett wasn't there as well, though the others were.**

“We must've gone hunting,” Emmett muttered, to low for any of the humans to hear.

**I mostly played around with my food as I wondered where he could be, and slightly mad at the fact that he hadn't thought to tell me that he wouldn't be there when we'd talked during Biology.**

“Um, I don't think I had to tell her,” Edward said.

“It would still have been nice of you to do so, if this was preplanned,” Esme pointed out.

**Not that he had to tell me, of course. In fact, it probably would have appeared weird if he had, especially since I wasn't aware of what excuse was being used for his absence.**

“Camping,” Edward said, shrugging. “It's the excuse we usually use when we need to hunt.”

“Or can't go out in general,” Rosalie muttered.

**Still, if he had planned on not being there, it would have been nice to know in advance that I would be without my lab partner.**

“Yeah, you could have just said that you and Emmett would be starting the weekend early, if you weren't sure what to say,” Embry said. Edward inclined his head to the fact that it was the truth.

**When I inquired about it to Jasper during French, though, I learned that he'd gone hiking with Emmett in the Goat Rocks Wilderness, which was just south of Rainier.**

“That's not a good place to go camping at,” Charlie said. “There are a bunch of bears around there.”

“I know,” Emmett said, grinning. “Bear are the best.”

“Speak for yourself,” Edward muttered, while Charlie stared at Emmett.

“Bears?” he said, questioningly, quite clearly getting at what Emmett was pointing out.

“Ones who have just woken up from hibernation are the best,” Emmett told him. “Fun to wrestle with.”

“He like to play with his food,” Esme said, sighing a bit.

“Do you have something against bears, or something?” Seth asked, not really seeing why he would like to wrestle them so much.

“I guess you could say that,” Emmett said, but refused to elaborate.

**I'd discreetly checked the area out on my phone during Biology, learning that it wasn't exactly the best place to go hiking at due to the presence of quite a few bears and realized that he had most likely gone hunting. I had frowned again, wondering why he hadn't waited for the weekend, being that it was just a day away, but decided that it really wasn't my business.**

“I usually don't like to wait,” Emmett admitted.

**Nothing exciting happened during the weekend, either, for it was just as cloudy as it had been all week. I did explore the town a bit more, finding the sad excuse of a library, where I decided to get a card, despite the lack of books. I wondered if it would be worth figuring out a way to make a private donation to help stock the shelves up some more, and decided to look into it once I'd gotten home.**

“Not really,” Angela said. “My father tried to do that, and, somehow, the donation seemed to disappear without books appearing.”

“Then she might do better to get books to donate, rather than give them money,” Emmett said.

**As it was, I did find a few non-fiction books that were on subjects I was interested in, grabbing them to look through later.**

“At least she found something, so it wasn't a complete waste of time for her,” Kate said.

**Sunday was spent with me finishing an essay for English – or, rather, rewriting a previous one, as I had no desire to spend time writing something new. I also began researching a particular person for an essay that was for History, as well, as begin writing one for French as well. Basically, I spent Sunday doing homework,**

“How exciting,” Seth said sarcastically.

“She could have used that day to go shopping,” Alice said, shaking her head.

**though I also thought about Edward, wondering just what his mood for the next day would be; while he had been pleasant on Thursday, he hadn't really gone out of his way to speak to me, as he had done so the day before. I didn't quite realize that my attempts to predict his mood would end up being quite useless.**

“I wonder why it would say that,” Edward said, not liking the sound of it all that much.

**Monday dawned brightly, and, almost immediately, I could tell that there was something different about today – the light seemed brighter than it usually was.**

“Ah, that's probably why she had that last thought,” Alice said, knowing that, if the light was brighter than it usually was, it was probably one of the rare sunny days Forks had sometimes.

**Awakening, I was surprised to see a yellow beam of sunlight shining through my windows. Jumping up from my bed into the cold air, I hurried to the closest window, not believing my eyes until I saw that the sky was indeed clear of any clouds.**

“I wonder what her reaction to seeing this will be,” Embry said. Jacob privately had the thought that she would probably be really happy, especially since the Cullens wouldn't be at the school. He had the thought that Bella was probably someone who liked being in the sun.

“ **No,” I moaned,**

“I guess she isn't happy to see the sun right now,” Angela said. “Which is strange, since most people would be happy to see it.”

“Yeah, but as she knows about us, she probably knows that we can't go to school if the sun's out,” Alice told her.

“Why? I mean, will you become dust if you go out in the sun?” Angela asked.

“No, it just shows off the fact that we're not exactly human,” Alice said, standing up and moving over to the window, Opening the blinds enough to let light in, she held her hand in the stream of sunlight, and the humans gasped at the sight of her skin sparkling as though she was a diamond, or had gotten into too much glitter glue, was seen.

“It's like this on our whole body,” Alice explained. “And it can't be hidden by anything but cloth.”

“And there's no way you can go around like that around here without drawing a lot of attention to yourself,” Angela said.

“Exactly,” Alice said, closing the blinds against and going back to her seat.

**knowing immediately what it would mean. I'd have no chance to see Edward at all today, a fact that I did not care for. This, of course, shocked me, as I really shouldn't have a reason not to care. I barely knew him, and, with his mood swings giving me whiplash, I should be grateful for the break. Of course, I did enjoy his company, and speaking to him, but it was no reason to be upset over him not being able to go to school.**

_I feel a little sorry for her, not realizing that she's beginning to fall for him, probably feeling the mating bond between you just as you probably feel for her_ Tanya said.  _It'll probably take her a bit to realize that she's in love with you._

Edward perked a bit at hearing that, happiness running through him at the knowledge that Bella had fallen for him, even if she didn't realize it.

**Shaking my head, I glared up at the cloudless sky, tromping away from the window to my closet. Going through my clothes, I quickly located a bright blue camisole with a see-through over blouse that flowed from one shade of blue to another save for the second strip from the top, which was white, while different symbols of brown decorated it. I paired it up with a long skirt that started out greyish brown at the top before becoming blue for the majority of it, waves and sparkling sun spots, as though the skirt was indeed water, in lighter colors than those they rested upon easily seen.**

“That sounds pretty,” Angela said.

**After pulling on a pair of white leather boots with three inch heels and a pair of thin, dark blue wrist length gloves, I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.**

**Angela was already there, looking up towards the stairs upon hearing my bedroom door open and shut.**

“ **Ready?” I asked. She nodded, walking out the door in front of me.**

“I probably already left,” Charlie said.

“And I most likely ate at home, before coming there,” Angela said.

“ **It's so nice today,” Angela said, looking upwards towards the sky.**

“ **It's nice,” I said, keeping from frowning. I could tell by her voice that she was excited for the unexpected sunny day, and I no wish to spoil her enjoyment. However, even though I did my best to hide it, I think she could sense that I wasn't actually all that happy to see the sun, though, as she eyed the long sleeves I wore, I got the feeling that she was guessing it was for the wrong reason.**

“Yeah, I could see how I would think it would be because of that,” Angela said.

“As she's most likely used to it, I don't believe that it actually bothers her the way it would others,”: Alice said. “It's all she really knows, after all, so it makes sense that she wouldn't be unhappy or uncomfortable because of that.”

**Thankfully, she didn't say anything, just mentioned that her mother would be taking her shopping for a new car this coming weekend, finally having found the time to do so.**

“Finally,” Angela said. “No offense to Bella, but, while I don't mind being driven around by her, it'll be nice to have my own vehicle again.”

“ **You excited to be getting a new vehicle?” I asked after hearing that.**

“ **Somewhat,” she said. “I have to admit, I will be glad to not wake up so early in the morning, but I do enjoy driving to school with you as well. And I love how comfortable the seats are in this truck as well.”**

“ **Yes, they are very comfortable,” I said.**

“It's almost as if she's bragging about that,” Emmett said.

**We arrived then, and, upon looking around, I saw that we were among the earliest students there. Shrugging, I grabbed my bag, heading over to one of the rarely used tables in front of the school. Wiping off most of the water on the table, I made sure to sit on my jacket to keep my pants dry. I saw that Angela had headed over to Eric, speaking to him in a low voice.**

“I wonder what I'm talking to him about,” Angela said.

“You might be asking him to the dance,” Alice said. “It didn't mention you doing that already, after all, and I have the feeling that Bella would have mentioned it if you had.”

**Shrugging as I realized that I was left alone, I grabbed a book from my bag, beginning to read it as I waited until it was time to go to class.**

“I wonder how far she's going to get in it before she's interrupted,” Alice said, just knowing that it would happen.

**Of course, I was barely two chapters in when I was interrupted, feeling eyes focused on me. Looking behind me – where I felt the eyes – I couldn't see anyone looking at me.**

“I wonder who that's watching her,” Emmett said, a side glance to Edward telling anyone watching him closely who he suspected. After all, with the way that the tables were set up, behind her would be dense trees, not buildings or open space.

**Still, the feeling didn't desist, and I huffed silently to myself, not really caring for it. When it was joined by another pair of eyes, I growled silently.**

“It's probably making her feel uncomfortable, to be watched so much,” Alice said.

**Thankfully, unlike the first pair of eyes, this pair was more easily findable. Mike had arrived and, having spotted me, was walking towards me.**

“I'm sure she's going to be happy to see him,” Seth said sarcastically.

“ **Hey, Bella,” he said as he neared, smiling at me.**

“ **Morning, Mike,” I said, giving a short wave. I couldn't muster up an answering smile, though. Between not liking the fact that I wouldn't see Edward, and not like how he was looking at me, I didn't feel up to faking a smile.**

“He would probably have taken it as an invitation,” Rosalie said. “Particularly if she gave him a rather happy looking grin.”

**He came to sit by me, wearing khaki shorts and a striped Rugby shirt.**

“So, dressed down,” Alice said, though she frowned. That didn't sound as though it would be a good combination, after all. But then, why should she care what Newton wore. If he looked bad, all the better for her brother in getting Bella. Not that there was any competition between them – Bella clearly preferred Edward over Mike.

**A glance around showed that other students were just as dressed down as he was – I was the only one not showing off my arms and legs.**

“ **I never noticed before,” Mike stated, gaining my attention. I looked at him, slightly puzzled over his words. “Your hair has some red in it.” He reached up to catch a strand that was fluttering in the light breeze.**

“It does?” Emmett said, frowning a bit. He didn't remember the picture of her having any red in her hair – them again, he had been a bit more focused on the white streak.

“ **That's because it only really shows when the sun's out,” I said, feeling uncomfortable as I slipped the strand away and tucked it behind my ear.**

“Does not want him touching her,” Kate muttered, as if making a note.

**He didn't seem to get the fact that I wasn't all that comfortable around him.**

“ **Great day, isn't it?” he asked, looking up at the cloudless sky.**

“ **It's okay,” I said, moving just a bit away from him, as to not have him so close.**

“ **What did you do yesterday?” Mike asked, looking back over at me and making me stop my slow procession away from him.**

“Homework, something I doubt he did,” Alice said.

“ **I mostly worked on my essay,” I said, leaving out the fact that I had finished it. I didn't see a reason to be smug, plus it wold give me a good excuse about what I was doing after school so that I could back out of any social gatherings.**

“She's not feeling up for dealing with large groups at the moment, then,” Tanya said. “Bet she wishes she wasn't at school, either.”

**He hit his forehead with his hand. I bit back a smile as I realized that he must've forgotten about the fact that there even was one.**

“Doubt he really even bothered to think of a topic to write it on,” Emmett said.

“He most likely didn't,” Edward said, knowing from previous thoughts from him that Mike rarely ever thought about what to write for any essay the very day it was assigned.

“ **Oh, yeah. That's due Thursday, right?” he said. I shook my head.**

“ **Wednesday,” I told him, and he frowned.**

“ **Wednesday?” he repeated, his frown becoming more pronounced. “That's not good... What are you writing yours on?”**

“ **Whether Shakespeare's treatment of the female characters is misogynistic,” I said.**

“He's not going to understand that,” Angela said.

“That sounds like both an interesting, and unique topic,” Alice said, wondering if she dared try to do it herself.

**By the look on his face, I may as well have been speaking pig Latin for all he understood of my words.**

“ **I guess I'll have to get to work on that tonight,” he muttered, deflated. “I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out.”**

“She wouldn't have said yes if you had,” Tanya said. “When will he get that she's not interested in him?”

“Probably never, since it's such a foreign idea to him. He won't be able to understand why a girl he wants wouldn't want him,” Edward said.

“ **I would've said no,” I told him, straight up. He looked at me, startled. “No offense, Mike, but I think of you as a friend, and that's it. Unless it's a social gathering with the rest of our friends, I wouldn't have said yes. Besides, I don't think it would be a good idea to go out with you, regardless. I know that Jessica really likes you – I mean, you'd have to be _blind_ not to notice it – and I knew that she's looking forward to the dance, and would love to date you.”**

“ **Really?” he said,**

“I have a feeling that he just ignored most of what she said, save for the part about Jessica,” Alice said.

“He most likely did,” Angela said.

**and I nodded before getting up and gathering my things. He stood up as well, and we walked in silence to building three, his expression distracted. I hoped that whatever thoughts he was immersed in were leading him in the right direction.**

“Probably not. He's probably thinking that he can use Jessica to inspire some jealous feeling from Bella, sure that that is all that's needed for Bella to want him,” Edward said, knowing that Mike's mind would indeed do something like that; Mike was the type of person that tended to fit the type to use one girl to make another jealous.

**The day seemed to flow by so quickly that, before I knew it, it was lunch. Being sunny today had at least one advantage that I hadn't expected – we were allowed to eat outside, at the rarely used tables that were set up near the cafeteria for this very purpose. Jessica and I – for Angela didn't have Gym before lunch as we did – found a table in perfect view of the sun, near where some guys were taking advantage of being able to be outside to throw around a football. Jessica didn't appear to be very interested in eating, wanting to catch as much Vitamin D as she could. Several other of the girls whom usually sat with us came over, Lauren unfortunately with them.**

“I have the feeling that she's not going to be getting rid of Lauren as soon as she probably wishes she could,” Emmett said.

**I ignored her as she sat down, just as she ignored me. Instead, I looked around, seeing what everyone else was doing. Jessica, who seemed to think that I was doing this for a different reason, spoke up then.**

“ **He's not here,” she said. I looked at her. “Whenever the weather's nice, the Cullens disappear.”**

“For good reason,” Angela said, remembering what Alice had shown them.

“ **What, do they just ditch?” I asked, kind of curious to know what excuse they used to keep suspicion off of themselves.**

“We officially pull them out for the day,” Carlisle said.

“ **No. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen yank them out for, like, hiking and camping and stuff,” she explained. “Tried that out on my parents. Not even close.”**

**Angela came up, then, obviously excited.**

“I think you've officially asked Eric to the dance, then,” Alice said, then perked up. “Ooh, can I help you find your dress for it.”

“Um...” Angela said, kind of shy to be in the spotlight, and not sure what to say.

“Why don't we wait to see if what dress you do get is described before you agree to let Alice have her way,” Esme suggested. “If you like how the dress looks, then Alice will just have to deal with not picking your dress out.”

Alice pouted at hearing that.

“ **Guys, I'm going to the dance with Eric,” She said, smiling as she sat down. “It just asked him. I took control.”**

“ **I told you that you were strong,” I said, slightly startled when she gave me a short hug – being mindful not to make skin to skin contact.**

“I know not to,” Angela said.

“ **Are you sure you have to go out of town?” Angela asked.**

“I have the feeling that I don't know about her dislike of dances,” Angela said.

“ **Yeah. It's a...thing I promised I go to,” I said. Jessica then spoke.**

“ **We should go shopping in Port Angeles before all the good dresses get cleaned out,” Jessica said. Lauren, who had been listening in, nodded her head.**

“ **You know I'm up for it,” she said, while Angela nodded in agreement before turning to me.**

“ **You'll come with, right?” she asked softly. “I'm going to want your opinion.”**

Angela nodded, hoping that Bella would go. Even though she knew just how Lauren could be when it came to dress shopping, she wasn't secure enough to trust her own opinion when it came to dresses for a dance, and tended to end up getting what Lauren thought looked good on her, embarrassing her later at dances when she'd see others wondering why she'd get a bad dress. She just knew that Bella wouldn't be like that, though, and would help make her look her best.

**Lauren, hearing what she said, sneered slightly.**

“ **Oh, you won't need Bella for that,” Lauren said. “I can help you find the _perfect_ dress. Besides, since she's not going to the dance, it'll be a waste for her to come along with us.”**

**I didn't like the vicious light that entered her eyes upon saying that, knowing that no good could come from it.**

“Lauren's one of those girls who hate just he idea that someone else looks just as amazing or even more so than her at dances, isn't she?” Tanya said. Alice and Rosalie both nodded their heads, remembering the last dance, where Lauren had seethed with jealousy upon seeing their dresses, which had looked gorgeous on them.

“ **Actually, I will go,” I said, ignoring Lauren. “It'll be nice to get out of town for a little bit. And I'll be glad to help you find something.”**

“ **Thank you,” Angela mouthed as Lauren turned, displeased. I nodded to her as Jessica began talking to Lauren, gaining her attention and leaving Angela and I alone to speak to each other. It wasn't long after that, though, that the bell rang, and we all stood to head to our classes, the four of us staying together and walking slowly as to finalize our plans. After going through several options, it was finally decided that we'd go the next day, around three, as it was the first day we'd all have free to go, since Jessica – bubbling with excitement as she spoke – had a date with Mike that night. We also decided that it would be Jessica who'd take us, as Lauren's car wasn't suited for more than two people, Angela didn't have a car anymore, and I had no desire to contaminate my car with Lauren's presence – though I didn't quite say it like that, simply not offering my truck up as a ride.**

There were some snorts of laughter at that.

“I have to agree, I wouldn't want Lauren's presence in my vehicle, either,” Kate said.

**As Angela and I separated from the other two, I began looking up bookstores in Port Angeles, figuring that I might get lucky enough to be able to visit one if there was. Of course, I didn't have much time to look before we arrived at class. Since Jasper wasn't there, I was given slightly different instructions compared to the other students, as well as informed that I wouldn't have to worry about collecting any notes or papers on what was discussed and worked on for the day, as she'd talked to Jasper's mother about what we would be doing this day.**

“We do that on purpose, so that a student is assigned to come to the house,” Esme said.

**Once I'd finished with my work, I continued looking for bookstores in Port Angeles, finding that there were three, though a look through the online inventory showed that only two were what I'd consider interesting – one book store which focused mostly on older volumes of books, while the other was focused on myths and things of that nature. Both stores held some interesting books, and I decided that I would have to make time to go to both stores.**

“I wonder if she makes store pickup orders,” Jasper said.

“Most likely, especially if she sees something she wants that's in stock, and she's going there that day,” Rosalie stated.

**I planned on distracting myself from the fact that Edward wasn't at school during our one shared class by thinking about what I'd buy, when, as we passed by several students who'd just come from Biology, a faint scent of salt and rust made it's way to my olfactory senses.**

There were several confused looks at hearing that.

“Why is she smelling blood?” Sam said, recognizing what scent it was. The vampires looked at him strangely, for blood didn't smell like that. However, they didn't say anything.

“Is someone hurt?” Charlie wondered, knowing that the only way most people could smell blood was when it was either in large quantities, or if it had been in the sun for a while, in which case it would have a rotted smell to it in addition to the other two.

“I don't think anyone would be, otherwise there would be panic,” Esme said, noticing how the other students weren't panicking.

**The scent was stronger than I cared for, enough to cause my stomach roll as I looked up, searching for where it was coming from**

“So she doesn't like the scent of blood,” Jacob said, slightly smug, knowing that, because Edward drank blood, it meant that Bella wouldn't want to be with him that way; after all, he would most likely smell like blood all the time, thus turning Bella off from dating him. He didn't seem to realize that the scent of blood could be gotten rid of, and that all of the Cullens made sure that they cleaned themselves properly when it came to things like that.

**I realized that quite a few students passing us scented of it and then my eyes saw Elisha frowning at her one finger, which she held a cotton ball tightly against.**

“They must be doing blood typing,” Angela realized, frowning as she said it.

But how is it that she could smell the blood then,” Charlie stated. “I mean, you only bleed a little during that, not enough to allow the smell to be known.”

“She seems to have a more sensitive nose,” Seth stated.

“ **Hey,” I said, gaining her attention as I paused for a moment; beside me, Angela did the same thing, looking confused over my actions. I discretely opened my mouth to breath that way upon noticing that the scent was just slightly stronger around her as opposed to the others.**

“She's still bleeding then,” Angela said.

“ **Hi,” Elisha said, giving me a slight smile.**

“ **What's up with that?” I asked, motioning to what she was doing. She looked down, frowning again.**

“ **Mr. Banner decided that we're to do blood typing today, due to the fact that the Red Cross is having a blood drive tomorrow,” Elisha explained.**

“I wonder what Bella's going to do, knowing this,” Embry stated. “Because somehow, I don't see her wanting to let anyone have any of her blood.”

“Yeah, I don't see it either,” Quil said.

“And with her response to them just pricking their fingers, I don't see her wanting to be in the room at all,” Alice said.

“She's going to skip it, you can just tell,” Emmett stated, which had Charlie frowning, not sure if he wanted her to do that, or to end up having to deal with being in the room with all the blood, which she obviously didn't do to well with.

**I grimaced.**

“ **How fun,” I said sarcastically.**

“ **Yeah,” she said, just as sarcastic. “And it really doesn't help the fact that my partner ended up overdoing the jab, and messed up just enough that I was bleeding pretty well.”**

“No, I don't see how that could help,” Angela stated.

“ **No, I supposed that it doesn't,” I said, then said bye to her so that she would be able to get to her next class. As she left, I turned to Angela, who didn't look too thrilled in what we'd be doing in this class.**

“I don't really like the idea of being jabbed in the finger,” she admitted.

“So are you going to ditch with Bella?” Emmett asked, more than sure that that was what Bella would be doing.

“No, I'm to afraid that they'll call my parents if I did that,” Angela said.

“ **You know, I think I'll ditch for this class,” I said. “In fact, I think I'll be gone for the rest of the day, just so Mr. Banner doesn't discover that I purposely skipped his class. Want to come with?”**

**While Angela hadn't look all that comfortable knowing what we'd be doing, she looked even more uncomfortable at the idea of ditching straight up, for herself. I could see that she didn't really question why I wanted to ditch, though I couldn't tell if she knew I wasn't comfortable about blood, or if she suspected that it had something to do with what I was.**

“Probably a little bit of the latter, but definitely the former,” Jasper said, thinking to Edward _You know, it's rather lucky that we're not going to be there. This way, we don't even get a little hint of the scent._

**I wasn't about to explain my reasons for not wanting to be there, though.**

“ **I think I'll stick it out for the rest of the day,” she said.**

“ **Alright. Do you want me to come get you when school lets out?” I asked her. She nodded before continuing on her way. I walked off in a different direction, heading for my truck, glad for the fact that the school was the way it was, for I had no need to actually go through the office to leave due to the lack of fences to keep students from doing what I was about to.**

“I'd like to say it's because no student would ditch, but I know it's because most of the money in the budget for the school goes to other things, and that what could be used for building a fence actually goes towards the supplies for the dances,” Charlie said. He didn't add that fact that the reason why a large part of the budget went to the dances was because, being a small town, they needed to do something to help keep the kids from being bored – a majority of those in charged believed that having more activities for the teens to do would result in them not having sex often; not that it worked. He was smart enough to know that, no matter what, there were those teens who would do just that, just because they could.

**I thought about pulling out and going somewhere, but, with the town being so small and there being nothing to do around it, I realized that actually skipping for the rest of the day wouldn't actually be worth doing.**

**I ended up looking through more of the selection of books at the bookstores on my phone, realizing that that had a way to have book held by customers so that they could just walk in and pay if in a hurry. While I doubted that all the books on the websites were actually at the store, as well as doubting that all the books at the store were on the sites, I still decided to hold a few of the books, mentally keeping track of the price – not that it would be any problem.**

“You know, I wonder just how much money Bella actually has. I mean, she seems to give illusion to having quite a bit, so I'm curious to know how much she really does have,” Seth said.

“That is a good question,” Charlie said, frowning lightly as he tried to think of how she even had the money to begin with. He really doubted that it all came from Logan, and he also doubted that her friends were so rich that they could spare to give her a lot of money on a continuous loop, so it made him wonder where the money came from.

“Well, if it comes up in the books at all, hopefully we'll get an answer,” Emmett said.

**Once I was done with that, I ended up playing my I-pod quietly while waiting for school to end, not at all bored as I begun to tackle what homework I had. In fact, I'd just finished when school ended, and I saw Angela heading towards me, spotting where I was immediately. The scent of rust and salt that had probably followed her after Biology was gone by the time she hopped in, making me glad to know that I wouldn't have to deal with the smell.**

“Yeah, somehow, I think she must've forgotten about that,” Quil said.

“ **Lauren tried to convince me to tell you that you didn't need to come with tomorrow,” she said as she got in. “I have the feeling that she suspects that I'm the only reason why you decided to come.”**

“Not really, considering that she's planning on going to a bookstore,” Alice said.

“ **Not really,” I said. “While I am going to help you find something, I was already thinking about going there myself, and, even if you hadn't asked me to come, I would have asked to go anyway.”**

“ **Really?” she said. “Why?”**

“ **Feel like getting out of town for a bit,” I said. “Though now, it's to go to these two book stores there. So, just so you know, I'll probably end up breaking off from you three at some point, though I promise not to do so until you find something.”**

“That's a relief,” Angela said. “And I doubt I'll mind her leaving us. In fact, since I'll most likely go with a dress Bella give a good opinion on, I'm going to want to get away from Lauren for a bit as well.”

“Yeah, I have the feeling that Lauren won't admit defeat if that is the case,” Alice said. “She'll definitely keep bugging you until she gets what she wants.”

“ **I'll probably want to go with you,” she warned. “I know how Lauren and Jessica can be when it comes to shopping. Not only will they take for forever, but Lauren will probably repeatedly bug about whether I really should go with a dress I chose unless it's something that she's chosen for me.”**

“ **Let me guess, what she chooses actually isn't something you would have actually chosen for yourself, and not only makes you uncomfortable, but also doesn't actually look good on you,” I said.**

“Lauren's the type of girl who does her best to be the only person wearing something that looks good of her friends, to appear hotter than the others,” Alice said simply.

**She winced a my words, but nodded.**

“ **I tend to realize that last bit a little late, though, especially since Jessica, who usually comes with, never says anything against what Lauren says and I'm left with just the one opinion,” Angela said, and I could that she was hated that fact, because she truly wanted an honest opinion, not one fueled by jealousy riddled girls. I was a little disappointed to know that she tended to be easily swayed by another's opinion, but I also knew that, sometimes, another's opinion on a dress was needed – I'd needed the same thing quite a few times, after all.**

“It's like something ingrained into our psych,” Sue said, knowing that she too needed the same thing.

**Only difference between us, it seemed, was the fact that I could truly trust those whom I got my opinion from – she couldn't.**

**I was kind of glad to know that she was willing to trust my opinion.**

“ **Well then, I'll make sure you're not steered wrongly,” I said, and we laughed for a bit after I said that.**

“I think I know that she wouldn't do that,” Angela said.

**It was sunny again the next day, a fact that I noted with another frown. It didn't help that I was dead tired, not having slept well the previous night. However, I still trudged out of bed, grabbing a long sleeved shirt of purple velvet, that had two pairs of ties along the sleeves, spaced several inches apart, and another that came just under my bust. I paired it with a pair of wrist length purple gloves and dark wash jeans. My heels were purple glittered Mary Jane styled.**

“How cute. She's all purple,” Emmett said.

**I felt a bit more awake after downing some coffee, and, as the prospect of leaving town started gaining strength, I looked forward to when the final bell rung for the day. Not even the fact that Lauren was coming with us was enough to down my mood, something that Angela couldn't help but comment about as we headed to the school.**

“It's really the first time she's leaving the town since she arrived,” Sue said. “It makes sense that she would be excited.”

“Yeah. She's probably rather bored, considering where she lived before and what a downgrade Forks is compared to it,” Jacob said, rather unkindly, since he made it sound as though there was nothing worth while for Bella in Forks, and acting as if her reason for going there – to get to know Charlie – wasn't worth going there.

“She could easily visit other places during the weekend if she wished to,” Emily said, slightly scolding towards Jacob.

**Of course, as the day went by, even she started feeling excited, to the point that, like me, she couldn't wait for the final bell to ring. Not even the fact that Lauren was coming with us could dampen our happy mood.**

**When the final bell rang, Angela and I headed to my truck, having already made an agreement to have Jessica pick us up from my house. Angela placed her backpack in my room, with the other things she'd brought that morning – it had been decided, after securing permission from her parents, that she could spend the night, despite it being a school night.**

“I would end up going there the next morning anyway, so it kind of makes sense that I could just spend the night,” Angela said

**It helped that her parents would be super busy the next day, so this made it so that she wouldn't miss school the next day.**

“I wonder what it is that has your parents so busy that they can't do what they've done since the accident and just drop you off on Bella's street,” Quil said.

“I think my father might be going somewhere that day,” Angela said, trying to think. While this was taking place almost two, three months away, Angela's family tended to plan things quite a bit ahead of time, so that there were now mix ups. Of course, usually, this was also done so that that things could be changed around if need be, like in the case of an unforeseen accident, but she also knew that some things couldn't be changed around. Still, she couldn't think of what it was that was causing this to become needed.

**I switched my I-pod and wallet to a purse, making sure that I had the directions to the book stores I planned on visiting, and crawled into the backseat of Jessica's car with Angela. My excitement was paramount as we actually drove out of the city limits.**

“If she was Alice here, I have a feeling she'd literally be jumping for joy,” Emmett said, laughing at the thought of that actually happening.

“Bella seems to be the contained type,” Alice said.

“That's the end of the chapter,” Sam said. “Who's going to read next?”

Seth raised his hand for it, but was hit from behind by his mother.

“You've already read twice, Seth. Let someone else have a turn,” she stated.

Esme then reached for the book.

“I'll read next,” she said, and Sam handed it to her.


	10. Port Angeles

“ **Port Angeles** ,” Esme read.

**The drive to Port Angeles was slightly shorter than it should have been, due to the fact that Jessica drove just a bit faster than Charlie did.**

_Not as fast as we do, though_ Rosalie thought.

**We arrived at three forty, giving the others plenty of time to find dresses for the dance. I was glad to have arrived as soon as we did, disliking the whiny sounding songs that Jessica had playing. While I liked to listen to a plethora of music, I could also be pretty picky – none of the songs that Jessica and Lauren enjoyed were what I'd call good music.**

“I have to agree with that,” Edward said.

**Add in the fact that neither of the two could stop talking about boys and gossip had me putting on my ear buds and listening to my music as loud as I could stand it.**

“Which would hopefully be able to drown out their not good music,” Jasper said.

**Port Angeles was a beautiful little tourist trap, much more polish and quaint than Forks.**

“Because of where it's situated, it tends to get more traffic than Forks, so the officials there make sure that it looks it's best, no matter what time of year it is,” Charlie stated.

**Of course, it was only the main revenues that looked like this – as we'd been passing them by, I'd noticed that the residential area wasn't quite up to the standard that the main revenues were. And I doubted the industrial areas that I could just make out within the distance from the main area of the town were up to the standard.**

“No, only the parts of the city that the officials want seen are up to standard, which is a bit of a nightmare, since most of the money goes to the good part, and any place not on the boardwalk tends to not have as much traffic because it doesn't look as welcoming,” Charlie said.

“Yeah, especially for the bookstore my uncle owns,” Quil said. “It's kind of far away from the area the town officials want people to stay in, so we don't get as much traffic as he wishes he got. It doesn't help either that it's a bookstore, since not many people want to go there to begin with.”

**Jessica, knowing the town quite well, didn't waste any time in letting us gawk at the picturesque boardwalk. She drove straight to the one big department store in the town, which was a few streets away, though still in the visitor friendly face.**

**The dance had been billed as semiformal, and none of us were completely positive about what that meant.**

“Oh, that's easy,” Alice started to say. “It's – “

“Please continue before she finishes, otherwise she'll continue speaking about it, even without us wanting her to,” Emmett said, begging, and Esme continued, knowing that he had a reason for interrupting Alice, who glared dangerously at him. Emmett would be watching his back for a while because of that.

**It didn't make me feel any better when I revealed that I'd never gone to a dance back at my old schools.**

“Why not?” Jacob asked.

“Well, based on how she acted when hearing about this dance, I would get the feeling that she's not one for them,” Jasper said. “So, chances are, this is not the first dance she's purposely skipped out on.”

“Oh,” Jacob said, feeling stupid when he thought about it. That did make quite a bit of sense.

“ **Didn't you ever go with a boyfriend or something?” Jessica asked dubiously as we walked through the door.**

“If the way she is now is any indication, I don't think she's ever actually dated anyone,” Alice said.

“ **No,” I said. “I really don't date.”**

“ **More like no one asked you out,” Lauren muttered lowly;**

“Actually, I really doubt that's true,” Rosalie said. “She is rather beautiful in the pictures, and most guys are attracted to beauty, so...”

“And her standoffish personality probably drew them in as well, especially for those who are like Mike, because they can't seen someone as beautiful as her not wanting them,” Alice added.

**based on the looks on Jessica's and Angela's faces, they hadn't heard what she said like I had.**

“I really can't think of anything to say having heard it said in the book, so I doubt I would have said anything if I had actually heard it then as well,” Angela admitted.

“It's not really something you can say something to, though there is a question you could ask that would help her out,” Alice said.

“What question is that?” Angela asked.

“If anyone ever asked her out?” Alice said.

“Well, we know here that people have asked her out – or, at least, that Mike asked her out,” Angela said.

“And, if he spoke to anyone else, then others who might have done the same only didn't because they had the feeling that he wasn't lying when he told them what Bella said,” Rosalie said.

“ **Did anyone ever ask you out?” Jessica ask as she led us to the women's clothing area.**

“ **Yeah. Still didn't go. I don't care for dancing – it's why I didn't ask anyone this time around,” I said. I decided not to mention the fact that I had been asked by Mike, knowing that Jessica wouldn't really care for that fact.**

“No, she would not,” Alice said.

**We stopped in a section of clearance racks that were laddened with dresses.**

“ **Like you told everyone here,” Angela said. She was well aware of the fact that Mike had asked me; plus, she had overheard some others talking about asking me as well, though she'd dissuaded them from doing so after informing them that I wouldn't be available.**

“Or it was Angela who managed to keep others from asking her,” Rosalie said, correcting herself on what she'd said before.

“Somehow, I'm not surprised that you're the one who knows about Mike asking Bella to the dance,” Jasper said. “You seem to really be the only human at the school she's closest with, thought that's probably because she doesn't have to hide as much with you as she does with others.”

“ **Well, except for Tyler,” Jessica corrected her.**

“Wait, what?” Emmett said. “Did we just miss something?”

“No,” Alice said, giggling a bit as she imagined what Bella's reaction would be when she heard that.

“Exactly how is Tyler an exception to the rule,” Jacob said, mentally adding that he would be the exception to Bella's no dating rule, not Tyler. Edward held back a scowl at hearing Jacob's thoughts. There was no way it would be Jacob who was the exception – it would be him! His train of thought startled him upon thinking that, knowing that it was the feeling of jealousy at the mere idea that it would be otherwise that had brought it about.

**Lauren scowled as she stalked off, clearly not wanting to waste time talking with us anymore – or rather anger with what Jessica had just said.**

“That must be why she's being even meaner to Bella than she probably normally is,” Angela said. “Because she thinks that Bella is trying to take someone she considers to be 'her' man, and she really doesn't like that.”

“And she most likely wouldn't believe that it's Tyler who said that, and not Bella, because she can't see anyone wanting Bella over her,” Alice said.

**As for me, I was just a bit stunned.**

“ **What?” I asked, thinking I had misheard her.**

“ **Well, Tyler's told everyone that you agreed to go to Prom with him,” Jessica said casually, looking through some dresses on a rack near us.**

“I wonder if she actually believes that, and is looking for confirmation, or if she's just looking for gossip,” Embry said.

“Most likely the latter, since she probably actually does believe that Tyler is telling the truth,” Angela said.

“ **He was _what_?” I said, sounding as though I was choking. Angela gave Jessica a scowl.**

“ **I told you it wasn't true,” she said, shaking her head.**

“See,” Angela said.

“Somehow, I think you're annoyed that she just didn't believe you,” Emmett said.

“Well, since I would like to say that my book self knows Bella pretty well, I would imagine the fact that I told her that he was lying and yet was obviously ignored about it irritated me just a bit,” Angela said.

“ **Exactly when did he start saying this? I mean, other than friendly conversation, nothing about dances has been mentioned between us,” I said.**

“ **Well, he mentioned that you'd agreed to go with him after having to turn him down for this dance, because you'd already made irreversible plans for the one coming up,” Jessica said.**

“That never happened,” Jasper said, shaking his head at how idiotic Jessica had to be to believe that.

“ **No, I never agreed to that. I despise dances. I've always made sure I had plans on the nights there was one, so I wouldn't have to deal with them.”**

“Wow, she's definitely not a big fan of dances if she does that,” Alice said, giving her brother a small glance out of the corner of her eye, wondering how he would take that.

“ **I mean, the one major attendance was required if you stayed at school during winter break, I purposely went home because I wasn't going to be dealing with it,” I said, anger clear in my voice.**

“Which was probably something that she didn't do often then, assuming that she's talking about her Hogwarts school,” Quil said.

“She most likely is,” Carlisle said.

“ **So, does that mean that you're definitely not going with him?” Jessica asked, sounding unaffected by the anger I'd been showing.**

“ **Yes, that's exactly what it means,” I said.**

“ **Well, that should make Lauren a bit warmer to you,” Jessica said. “That's part of the reason why she doesn't like you all that much, you know.”**

**I doubted it was the actual reason, but I didn't say anything.**

“Somehow, I don't think there's anything that Bella could do to make Lauren nicer to her,” Emmett said. “Not unless she were to disappear completely.”

**Instead, I turned to look at the dresses myself, glancing at Angela every now and then as I did so, trying to decide if it was worth having her try on. Jessica disappeared in the direction that Lauren had gone – probably to find her and look for more dresses.**

“Yeah, she most likely would trust Lauren over Bella, even though Bella would be honest as opposed to Lauren who will do anything to make herself look better than the other girls,” Alice said.

**I knew that Angela would prefer to stay within this section, but, seeing the very limited choices, I had the feeling that we'd find something better on another rack. Still, I did grab a few dresses that I figured would look good on her.**

“So long as I can afford it, I don't mind going to another section,” Angela said.

**I went over to her, looking through the rack that she was, and finding nothing that I could see her actually wearing – in fact, I noted that nothing on the rack were something I'd suggest to anyone.**

“Which I have the feeling means that it's the sort of thing that Lauren would,” Alice muttered.

“ **Come on,” I said. “Let's go look at some of the other dresses.”**

**She frowned but nodded, putting down a hideously bright yellow dress back on the rack before following me. We made our way to where Lauren and Jessica were at, going through any racks that held some dresses on our way. I threw some more choices over my arm before turning to her.**

“I wonder how many things she has over her arm,” Angela said, sounding a bit nervous over how many dresses she might have to try on.

“I wouldn't be surprised if she's getting herself some things as well,” Alice said. “I mean, she's there. She might as well take the opportunity to get some things for herself as well.”

“ **Here,” I said, handing her several of the dresses I'd grabbed, while keeping some in my arms, being that they were for myself. “Try these ones on.”**

“Looks like your right, though I wouldn't have taken her for being the type to like shopping a whole lot,” Jasper said.

“She probably isn't a big shopper, but she just might be the type to grab some things that she likes, and try them on to see if they're worth getting,” Rosalie said.

“ **Okay,” she said, taking them and the two she'd found herself, into the dressing rooms. Lauren and Jessica followed, carrying their own piles.**

**Angela tried on each dress she had, finally deciding on a navy dress that had a runched look to it, as well as cascading ringlet sleeves. The dress went an inch past mid-thigh on her, showing off her legs.**

Alice looked at Angela, picturing how the dress looked on her in her mind.

“I do believe that you would indeed look good in that dress, based on the description,” she finally said. “Especially with a good pair of shoes and the perfect hair style.

**I smiled when she finally decided that it was the one she wanted – it had been one of the ones that I'd picked for her. She went back into the dressing room to change just as Jessica came back out, fully dressed.**

“I wondered what dress she chose,” Alice said.

“ **I found the one I want,” she said, motioning to a nude and blue dress in her hands. Lauren seemed to have chosen which dress she wanted as well, for, when she came out, she only carried one of the choices she'd brought in with her.**

“ **Angela not find her dress yet?” she said snidely, only to see Angela come out with a dress hanging on her arm. I saw her face pinch in disbelief and slight jealousy when she saw which one Angela had decided on.**

“Definitely means that it's a dress they'll make you look good,” Rosalie said.

“I get the feeling that she's going to try and get you to change your mind because of that fact,” Emily said.

“She most likely will, but, being that Bella picked the dress for me, I probably know that she's honestly believed that it looked good on me, and won't believe her if she tries to get me to change my mind,” Angela said.

**Somehow, I had the feeling that she knew that Angela would look good in it, because she started to make subtle hints to Angela that the dress would be horrible. As it was, since Angela was somewhat expecting this, and trusted my judgment, she let the comments slide right away, walking towards the shoe section of the store with Jessica. I made a small stop to grab a dress in the same style as Angela's for myself –**

“She must like the way the style is if she did that,” Alice said. “Though, I do wonder if she'll ever actually wear it.”

“She might, though not to anything around others who don't know, or without someone who does know,” Carlisle said. “I don't see her as the type to get something she'll never actually wear, or would only wear once and then forgetting about having them.”

He looked at Alice when he said this, who had a habit of doing just that, and then hoarding the clothes until he made her give them to charity. Alice ignored him on that, looking at Esme for her to continue reading.

**to go with the ones I'd already grabbed for myself – before following the group myself.**

**We checked out fifteen minutes later, a lot sooner than we were all expecting to have done. While we had plans for dinner, it wasn't anywhere near time for that, nor were any of us all that hungry yet. Plus, none of us really wanted to head back to Forks anytime soon. It was deciding what to do that we ended up running into a dilemma.**

“Bella was planning to look for some books while there,” Jasper said.

“Jessica and Lauren both are probably anything put enthusiastic about the idea of going to a bookstore,” Alice said.

**Jessica and Lauren wanted to go walk along the bay boardwalk. I – and Angela –**

“I would definitely rather go with Bella,” Angela said.

**however, having already decided on what to do if there was time, wanted to go check out the bookstores, something that neither Lauren nor Jessica could understand, not being big fans of books.**

“That's a bit of an understatement,” Angela said.

**It only took a few moments to get the two – or one, really, since it was only Jessica not wanting us to separate – to be convinced to just let us go, provided that we arrived in time to eat.**

“I really doubt it'll take them so long that they won't get their in time to eat,” Alice said.

**Since I doubted we'd take that long, especially since the sun was beginning to be low in the sky, I had no problem agreeing to that. I made sure that Angela had her receipt for her dress, making sure mine was tucked into my purse, before we left – I didn't want to chance Lauren being so much of a bitch that she'd take advantage of our absence to return Angela's dress for something else.**

“She definitely would, if given the chance to,” Alice said, not needing her visions to see the truth in that. She remembered hearing a story from one girl who had gone dress shopping with Lauren the previous year, and had that happen to her. Lauren had no problem doing dirty, underhanded things to get what she wanted.

**We went to the nearest bookstore, which was the one that sold older editions of the books. On our way there, I let my mind drift, thinking about the one person who hadn't crossed my mind since waking up.**

“I wonder if that was just design or done on purpose,” Rosalie muttered.

**As I was almost expecting, disappointment rose up in me as I wished that it hadn't been sunny today.**

“That sounds as though it was definitely done on purpose,” Rosalie said quietly.

“It seems she definitely wants to see you,” Alice told Edward, who smiled at the fact, happy to know this – he most likely wanted to see her as well, which was probably why he'd been spying on her in the previous chapter (it took him a while to realize that she had felt the eyes from the forest, which would have been shaded enough for him to be nearer to her, and watch her if she wasn't inside any of the buildings.)

Jacob, hearing this scowled.

**This point was driven more to hope when I saw a silver Volvo.**

“Somehow, I have the feeling that this is going to irritate her,” Emmett said, smirking as he waited to hear what Bella's response to seeing the Volvo would be.

The other vampires, however, gave him a quick look, wondering if that Volvo could be more than just a random person's car. After all, like Edward, they had realized that he was probably watching Bella from the forest in the previous chapter. It wouldn't be much of a stretch for him to tail her in Port Angeles, particularly since he most likely knew she'd be there. And, so long as he stayed in the car, he wouldn't have to worry about the sun 'outing' him to everyone else.

**Stupid inconveniencing vampire**

There were several snorts at hearing that.

“Seems you were right, Buffy is a bit irritated with Edward here,” Alice said to Emmett, who was straight up laughing. Even the wolves were laughing, all but Jacob, who got the feeling that her irritation with Edward wasn't because she didn't want him on her mind, but because she hadn't seen him in quite a while. He could tell that she wanted to see him and hated that fact.

**I thought to myself upon seeing it. Of course, as we got closer, and my eyes saw the plate, I couldn't help but become a bit suspicious.**

Several people in the room looked at Edward upon seeing that, though they didn't say anything. While they suspected that it was him, especially since Bella became suspicious upon seeing the license plate, there actually wasn't anything that suggested that it was Edward. After all, she just might know a few numbers or letters on the plates, and she could be confusing herself because of that, though, from what several of them could tell, that was probably very unlikely.

**I shook it off, however, as we arrived at the first bookstore I planned on going to.**

**While Angela looked around at the choices, I went up to the counter, giving my name to the proprietor so I could pick up my order. On the way to the counter, I grabbed several more books. Once I'd paid for my order, I waited to see if Angela would get anything, and, when she didn't, we headed to the next bookstore.**

**It was quite a bit away, and our shadows began to lengthen as the sun got lower in the sky.**

“I'm not sure I like the sounds of that,” Esme said, knowing that bad things could happen the closer to night it got to be.

**Still, there was enough sun left by the time we arrived. This time, I didn't go straight to the counter, checking out the other books that where there instead. I was intrigued when I saw a book about Quileute legends, grabbing it along with several others.**

Billy, knowing that there was really only one book on their legends in Port Angeles, wondered what Bella would think about the stories of the cold ones. He hoped that it would make her remember that they were dangerous, and stop with this idiotic fascination she seemed to have with the Cullens – particularly with the one male.

**It wasn't until I looked at my watch, seeing that it was getting a bit later than expected, that I went to the counter, paying for the books in my hands along with the order I'd placed.**

“I wonder how many bags there are, and how she can stand to carry them,” Embry said. “Books are pretty heavy, after all, especially when you have a lot of them.”

“Somehow, I think she can manage to carry them without problem. I mean, we already know she's stronger than she looks – she was able to punch Edward without problem, after all,” Tanya said.

“True,” Jasper said.

**Angela decided to get a few books herself this time, and, when we finally let, there was hardly any sun left.**

“Now I'm getting a bad feeling,” Emmett said, while all the vampires tensed a bit. After all, there really wasn't any reason to mention this unless something was going to happen, and, at night, they didn't have a good feeling about what it was that was most likely going to happen.

**I wasn't too worried about it, though, not until I got a bad feeling.**

“Apparently Bella's thinking the same as you,” Quil said, tensing himself at that. He had the feeling that, if Bella was getting a bad feeling, then there was a reason for it.

_She probably realizes that Edward is definitely there, and her instincts are telling her to get away from him_ Jacob thought, not thinking there could be any other reason for Bella's bad feelings, despite the fact that nothing about her ever indicated that she would have those instincts about him after the first meeting, unless he were to attack her, which was very unlikely to happen so far from what had already been read.

**I felt eyes on us, which I considered strange – the bookstore wasn't in the tourist friendly part of town, in fact, it was in a pretty empty part of town.**

“So, it's isolated,” Rosalie muttered, stiffening even more as the bad feeling that she was beginning to feel became stronger. While not quite the same as for her that last night as a human, what was being said – about where they were being pretty empty – was almost like how it had been for her. Though the street was normally crowded day and night, that night it had been extremely empty of others, save for them...

She shook herself from the beginning of the memories as Esme continued to read, though her tenseness bleed through her voice – she was worried about Bella and Angela, though she hadn't yet met the former at all, either in the book or outside of it. Still, of what had been read so far, she didn't see anything not to like about Bella, and, besides, it seemed that Edward was interested in her, which had her liking Bella even more.

**We were pretty much surrounded by brick walls sported boarded up doors and windows. Perhaps it was this fact that had my nerves on edge.**

“Yeah, that would be pretty nerve wracking, but I have the feeling that it's not that which is giving her the bad feeling,” Alice said.

**However, ahead of us, I suddenly heard loud, rambunctious laughter.**

“Now we're getting to what really caused her bad feeling, and it's not looking good,” Jasper said, while Emmett, knowing what this might cause Rosalie to feel, wrapped an arm around her extremely tense form. Rosalie, a stony look hiding the raging inferno of her angry emotions at the idea that Angela and Bella could end up suffering what she had, glanced at Edward. _You better be there, and you better make sure that they don't end up harmed_ she thought to him. A slight nod was what she got, though she didn't know that he was worried he wouldn't end up getting there until it was too late. He wouldn't let Rosalie catch sight of that worry, though, for she would definitely explode if she did. As it were, she always hated that he hadn't saved her, though knowing that he wasn't there at the time did keep her from attempting to tear him apart, literally.

As for everyone else, they too had tense reactions, Charlie and Angela especially. Charlie because that was his daughter there, who could end up hurt badly, while Angela because she was there herself, and she was afraid that something bad was going to happen in general. And because she was the more likely to end up hurt if it did get bad – not that she wasn't worried about Bella, but Bella's ability would most likely protect her quite well, while she, Angela, was just a normal person.

**I saw Angela start from the corner of my eye as I looked up, seeing a group of four men walking our way, making noise.**

_They want them to know they are there_ Jasper thought, knowing right then what they most likely had planned. And with their numbers, they probably wouldn't have any trouble with subduing their victims. And he couldn't help having the feeling that this wouldn't be their first time doing this, either. The fact that they were making noise kind of seemed to tip him off – those just starting would rather sneak up than alert, unless they'd had practice first.

**I transferred my bags to one hand to free up a hand to grab Angela's arm, pulling her closer to me as I crossed the street, putting more distance between us two and the four. I expected them to ignore the two of us, so focused as they were on each other, but my instincts were saying something different.**

“Sight is saying one thing, instinct is saying another,” Embry said.

“And I get the feeling that, in this case, it's going to be instinct Bella's going to be following,” Quil said.

“She is following them already,” Jasper said. “Putting more distance between her and Angela, and them, is her way of beginning to follow them.”

“ **Hey, there!” one of them called as they hit the point where they would have passed us had we been on the same side.**

_Probably wouldn't have done anything if that had happened_ Jasper thought, having the feeling that they wouldn't have tried to grab at them straight away. From the way they were acting, they weren't looking for a quick deal, but planned to try and draw what was going on out. 

**I didn't say anything; neither did Angela. Instead, I resolutely ignored them while picking up the pace slightly, enough to get us away from them much more quickly. I accidentally missed turning at the corner I was supposed to in my hurry, though, especially since I was on the wrong side of the street,**

“Yeah, that would have it so that you'd miss your turn,” Tanya said.

“Bella doesn't know the town, though,” Angela said, her worry about that evident. And it was clear about why she was worried at the moment, what with what seemed to be going on at the moment. She wasn't the only one effected, either; Rosalie, memories of her own attack going through her mind, was just barely holding back from breaking something, sitting so stiffly in her seat that she resembled a statue, while hoping that what had happened to her didn't happen to Bella.

**but I was sure that I could find my way to where I needed.**

“But what is it that she needs, a way back to a crowded area, or something else,” Jasper muttered, knowing that, at the moment, it could be either or. Bella struck him as the type of person to be able to defend herself and others if need be, and he got the feeling that it might end up coming down to that being needed.

**At the moment, I was more concerned with getting as much distance between us and the males as I could.**

“If they're after what we think they're after, then I have the feeling that's not going to happen,” Harry said, hands clenching the arms of his seat. Much like most of the vampires, all who were worried for the two girls, the wolves were as well, particularly since they feared that nothing good would be happening at the rate it was going. Unlike several of the vampires, though, despite knowing that Bella wasn't normal and having heard of some of the signs of just how abnormal she was, none of them could see a way for her to manage to keep herself and Angela safe, not without one of them there. At least, that was what Jacob was thinking. The others just couldn't see a way for her to keep her and Angela safe.

Edward, who heard all this, would have gotten on their cases for it, if he wasn't so damn worried about Bella. Even knowing that she could take care of herself didn't make the worry disappear, because there was always that one little chance that something could come up that would swing the ball into the males' favor.

As for Charlie and Angela, both were tense, a bit too worried to be able to think clearly, though they were hopeful that Bella would manage to save the day again. In fact, it was only faith in that which had Charlie staying calm enough not to do something stupid.

**I turned the next corner we came upon, slowing down once I had done so. That was when I saw that I had gone the wrong way. I but my lip, my ears straining to listen around us. Hearing nothing at first, I had us begin to walk forward. I made sure to keep listening, my senses still on alert.**

“She won't miss anything, then,” Jasper said.

**That was why I wasn't all that surprised to pick up a set of footsteps from behind us. I saw Angela look behind us, eyes widening as I also took a look back.**

“I have the feeling that you weren't expecting to see any of them behind you,” Jasper said to her.

“I seem not to have been,” Angela agreed.

**Two of the men that we'd seen were now following us, at a distance. I turned forward, biting my lip wondering where the other two were. I wasn't stupid enough to think that they weren't somewhere else.**

“But they could have really separated from those two, decided to go somewhere else,” Jacob said.

“They'll most likely going ahead of them, trying to herd Bella and Angela,” Alice said.

**The guys behind us didn't make any moves to come closer; in fact, as I turned another corner, I heard them fall further back. Angela let out a breath of relief upon hearing the same thing,**

“I must be listening now,” Angela said.

“And you must be thinking that nothing bad is actually going to happen now,” Emmett pointed out.

“They probably don't want you two freaking out and not going where they want you to go,” Rosalie said, and that was when the non-vampires of the room noticed her rather tense position. They wondered about it, for, while they were all overly tense, none were as tense as she was. They wondered about it, thought about asking, but, when she noticed them looking at her, she gave them such a glare that it was clear she wouldn't answer any questions if they did ask. Emily, Sue, and Charlie, however, didn't need to ask her about it – unlike the others, they had the feeling on what it was that was making her feel that way, and could understand why she was giving a clear sign of not wanting questions asked.

**but I wasn't going to get my hopes up. I didn't think that they had been hoping to just scare us – I had the feeling that they had wanted something else, plus there was the mystery of where their other friends had gone.**

“Well, if they figure that Bella and you are going to do your best to get back to the main part of town, where there are others, then the other two are most likely going ahead to where you might be able to do that, by going to a parallel street. They way, when you do head towards where you need to go, they'll already be there, waiting,” Jasper said.

“They don't even have to leave the street they're on,” Tanya said.

“Yeah, they're closer to where you need to be just by being on that street already,” Kate said. “Assuming that Bella's accidental turn in trying to get away from the guys caused you two to go farther away from where you needed to be, and not just parallel to where you guys need to be heading to.”

**Thankfully, upon turning yet another corner, we could see a more lit area a few more blocks ahead of us, coming closer to the more busy part of the street.**

“From the sounds of it, you've become closer to a busy section of the tourist part of the city than you were going to be in to begin with,” Irina mentioned.

**It was as we were about halfway there that we stopped.**

“I think where the other two have gone has just been noticed,” Eleazar said. Next to him, Carmen gripped his hand, clearly worried for Bella and Angela. While only knowing the former through the books, the latter was in the room with them, and she knew that it would be a horrid experience to be reading about something like that happening to you. She was a bit surprised at how well Angela seemed to be handling it, though.

**Just ahead, next to a the second of the two final buildings that we needed to go past, were the two missing members of the party of four. Behind us, the other two had sped up a bit. It became clear what it was that they were doing – we were being herded. I looked over Angela, who had gone pale upon reaching the same conclusion as I had. Then, my eyes darting around, I grabbed her arm once again, and pulled her after me, ducking around a different corner, pulling us through the dark walkway and emerging on a different street.**

“Since I have the feeling that it'll be impossible for them to get to a crowded street, then chances are that Bella will be looking to do something for a different solution,” Emmett said.

“Why's that?” Seth asked.

“To make sure that she and Angela can't be surrounded,” Jasper said. “That way, if there is no way of doing anything but confronting these men, she can keep an eye on all of them while also keeping Angela safe away from them.”

“Well, what good would that do?” Jacob asked. “It's not like she can do anything if they do manage to get them.”

He couldn't help but wish that he himself were there, sure that he could protect her. Within really meaning to, especially considering the tenseness of the situation, he had a bit of a fantasy on where he was there, had just gotten finished saving them, and was being fawned over by Bella. In fact, in his little dream, Bella eagerly kissed him in her thanks, her abilities – which he couldn't help but believe didn't work as she said they did – allowing her to perform the action. Edward, seeing his dreams, let out a soft growl at them, disgust running through him at how Jacob could trivialize the situation the girls were going through, believing that Bella would eagerly engage in such an act – for his thoughts were becoming a bit more racy the more the imagery was in his mind – after basically being attacked by guys wanting the exact same thing. Jacob, sensing that he'd just pissed someone off, stiffened in slight fear at the feeling. He looked up to see nothing out of the ordinary, but couldn't shake the feeling off that he needed to be careful for a bit.

As for Edward, though he still wanted to growl and attack Jacob for his thoughts, he stopped, Carlisle, having heard the growl and seeing his glare at Jacob, warning him mentally to stop growling and ignore the young boy, despite having a good feeling on what

“She's a mutant with a rather powerful ability, and has already been shown to be more powerful than one would think,” Carlisle said, his tone a bit scolding at how little faith Jacob seemed to have in Bella. He had also heard Edward's growl “Plus, as she mentioned, she can keep physical mutant abilities, so she might have other mutant abilities she's kept besides strength.”

“So I would say it would do plenty of good,” Alice said with narrowed eyes at Jacob. It didn't take a genius for Charlie and Angela to realize that Jacob had somehow made an enemy of several of the vampires already, something they couldn't help but wonder about. Angela, noticing that Edward was the one who eyes weren't just narrowed, but also glaring at him, had the feeling that Jacob might have thought of something he shouldn't have, while Charlie was tempted to ask exactly what it was that Jacob had done to anger the vampires in the room. After all, nothing was said...

And with that thought in his mind, he had the feeling that the others might be acting on something that Edward had gotten from Jacob, and not something Jacob had actually done himself. Of course, this did make him wonder what Jacob had been thinking, and he decided – if he remembered – to ask Edward about it if he had a chance to, away from the others. After all, he didn't want to test himself if what Edward had to say was something that he wasn't likely to like hearing, since he had the feeling that it was that which had caused Jacob to become persona non grata to the vampires in the room.

“ **Bella?” Angela asked, hushed. “What are you doing?”**

“ **Making sure that they can't surround us,” I whispered,**

“It'll be easier for her to protect you if she can keep you behind her and them in front of her,” Jasper told her, seeing that Angela didn't seem to quite understand.

**a plan forming in my mind as I looked behind us. I could see the two that had been following us still doing so.**

“Probably confused over what you're doing,” Emmett said.

“Or becoming more excited over the idea of there being a chase,” Rosalie growled.

“Somehow, I have the feeling that, if it comes down to that, then they will quickly grow tired of the chase, since I have the feeling that Bella will keep them from catching them for quite a while, as well as confuse them into going in the wrong direction for a while,” Jasper said. “Hell, she might even be able to get away from the group and back to a crowded area, which would probably piss them off if she's able to do that.”

He didn't mention that it probably wouldn't be a good idea for them to escape, because that could mean a lot of others could get hurt. While Angela escaping might be for the better, he had the feeling that Bella not escaping would be a good thing to – chances were, with what she said her ability was, as well as how strong she'd already been shown to be, they'd end up wishing they hadn't gone hunting after facing her. In fact, he had the feeling that, when she was done, they'd never hurt anyone again. Still, thinking that didn't mean he wasn't tense, afraid that he might be wrong, and the two girls could end up getting hurt. So far, though he hadn't met her, he genuinely liked what he'd heard about Bella so far – and, knowing that she would do a spell to partially rid of her scent, he had to admit it would be nice to not want to rip out one human's throat, as he most often felt like doing while in school.

**Pulling Angela to the next corner, I went the opposite way than I had before, beginning to lead them on a wild chase. I knew that I wouldn't be able to do this forever, but I wasn't about to let them be in a position to split up.**

“By going the opposite way, they can't come up and surprise her by being in front of her while some of them are behind her,” Tanya stated.

**Upon turning another corner, I paused, picking up Angela fairly easily, and and having her wrap her arms around my neck and legs around my waist.**

“I think we're about to see another of her extra abilities that she's picked up,” Irina said.

“ **Hold on,” I whispered, picking up my pace until I was running, much faster than a normal human should. In my mind, I was rather thankful for the fact that I was able to even do this.**

“That'll definitely get you well ahead of them, and give you enough time to find a good place to keep from being surrounded,” Tanya said.

**I ran until I found a dead in. It was next to another bay area of the town, this one clearly not meant for tourist to see. Crossing the parking lot near it, I set Angela down next to the fenced area leading to the piers where several boats were moored.**

“That's probably the best spot for you two, since there is absolutely no way for them to get behind you now,” Jasper said.

**I looked around as I placed the bags down, about to tell her to stay back while I took care of the men when I remembered the Volvo I'd been suspicious about earlier. A new idea came to my mind, cementing when I spied a street sign not to far from us.**

“Now what is she thinking?” Jacob muttered, slightly huffy at seeing how Bella was doing, without him there to save her.

Charlie, at the mention of the Volvo again, looked at Edward. If Bella was right about her suspicions, then it meant that Edward was there in Port Angeles, and he wansn't sure if that was a good thing or not. On the one hand, it could mean that Edward was stalking Bella, which was not good – then again, he could just be in Port Angeles as a coincidence, since it was unlikely that he even knew that Bella would be there. On the other, considering what was happening, then the chances of him realizing that Bella and Angela were in trouble was something that could happen, and he could help them before anything bad happened to the girls. Of course, this was assuming that he could hear them – he already knew that Bella seemed to like hiding her mind from Edward, and he had the feeling that Bella automatically kept Angela shielded as well.

“ **Angela,” I said hurriedly, my straining ears hearing the soft thuds of running foot steps coming closer.**

“She's in a better position at least,” Jasper said.

“ **Listen to me very carefully. See that street sign? I want you to repeatedly scream, in your mind, what it says, alright?”**

“She thinks that the Volvo belongs to Edward, doesn't she?” Emily said.

“It does seem so,” Carlisle said.

“Well, if she's right, then I have the feeling that they won't be in trouble much longer,” Emily said, not adding her wonder about why he would be in Port Angeles. After all, considering that he wasn't there at the time the plans were made, the chances of him knowing that she would be there was pretty slim. It could just be by chance that he was there in Port Angeles at the same time Bella was. Of course, she wasn't sure she quite believed that. It would seem like a huge coincidence if it was accidental, but she was remembering Bella having been a bit uncomfortable by someone's eyes watching her, someone whom Bella hadn't been able to find. Since it appeared – due to the fact that the Cullens were known to be found no where upon days it was sunny – that Edward couldn't go out in the sun, it also made sense that he might have been hiding in the woods, which would explain why Bella couldn't find him. If it was him who'd been watching her...

“ **Why?” she asked.**

“ **Just trust me,” I told her, hearing several sets of heavy foot falls. I turned, stripping off one of my gloves,**

“It seems we just might be getting a practical demonstration of what Bella can do,” Embry said. Jacob rolled his eyes, still doubtful that whatever her mutant ability was would be useful.

**as the group of men found us coming from three different streets – clearly, after I'd started running, they'd done whatever they could to lesson our chances of escaping unharmed.**

“That's most likely what was going through their mind when they decided to split up once again,” Emmett said.

“ **Well, looky here, boys,” one of the guys said. He was tall, muscular built with dark hair and the beginnings of a beard growing on his tanned face, and, based on the way the others stood around him, was the leader of this little group. I would most likely have to take him out first, having the feeling that the other three would scatter without him, especially when they realized that I wasn't an ordinary human girl.**

“That could happen, though, if they've been doing what they were just trying to do with Bella and Angela, then I have the feeling that they won't do that quite yet – they might just decide to go for Angela when they see what Bella does,” Jasper said. “After all, not only do they have the greater number, but even if Bella does use her ability, they probably won't realize just what having her ability had already allowed for her. Though, they probably should, considering that Bella not only ran from them with Angela on her back, but she also kept a hold of the bags that were filled with books the two had gotten at the book stores.”

“You know, I kind of forgot that they had the bags with them,” Quil said.

“It makes sense that you would, since it's a minor detail in the grand scheme of what's going on in the book at the moment,” Tanya stated.

**I took a quick glance at the other three. A greasy blond with a zit-covered face and pot belly; another blond with gelled back hair, a tan, and wiry muscles; the third, red haired that was receding and wearing a crumpled business suit, as if he'd gone straight to the bar instead home.**

“So no one that anyone would really go for, save for the second member mentioned. Only him and the one that spoke would attract the attention of a female from the sounds of it,” Alice said.

“Doesn't sound like they like it being easy, though,” Irina stated.

“ **Hey, sugar,” the tanned blond said, eyeballing my body lustfully, a fact shared by the others as well. Okay, maybe they wouldn't be scattering if their leader was down.**

“Didn't think they would,” Jasper said. “I have the feeling that Bella probably can hold them off, though.”

_Yeah, right_ Jacob thought, still believing that they needed a big, strong man – him, to be exact – to help rescue them. He was quite disgruntled that Bella seemed to be wanting Edward to help them out, though he didn't say anything. Though he didn't have the common sense not to entertain the thoughts, he did have enough to know that no one in the room would appreciate them, especially at that moment.

**I was sure that I would be able to hold them off, especially if what I had Angela doing panned out.**

“ **Go away,” I said lowly, dropping the glove I'd stripped off. The four laughed.**

“I wonder how long they'll be laughing when they realize that she's not becoming scared,” Emmett muttered.

“ **Now, don't be like that,” the guy I suspected to be the leader said, raucous laughter beginning again. I glared at them, much to their surprise, their laughter dropping as they realized that I wasn't cowering as they'd hoped. Anger flashed across the leader's face;**

“It doesn't seem as though he's happy that she's not playing his little game properly,” Emily said, sounding worried. Who knew what the guys would do when they realized that she wasn't going to cower and give them the satisfaction they most likely craved – the cowering was probably a big part in showing them that they did indeed have power over their victims.

**he wasn't happy that I wasn't playing his little game properly. Obviously, I was ruining the mood. However, just as quickly as it had come, the anger disappeared, leaving him with his pleasant features once again.**

“He probably thinks that Bella will eventually fold, and the game will be able to be played out properly,” Sue said, sounding disgusted. Charlie, face beginning to bleed red as his hands gripped the arms of his seat tightly, wished that Sue hadn't said that, and wished that Bella had tried to get them back to civilization as opposed to having run in the opposite direction of other people. The idea of his daughter being this close to scum like these men...

He figured the only good thing about reading about this was that they now had a way of catching these guys – while there hadn't been anything yet, based on how the four were operating, he knew that something would happen prior to when this moment in time was happening, and he knew that he would, even if it wasn't right away, eventually gain the knowledge about this. In fact, the chances were, at the moment, his book self was already aware of these guys, and he only didn't think that Bella going to Port Angeles was dangerous because she'd be with a group. The idea of her going off alone probably hadn't crossed his mind.

**He stepped forward, figuring that I'd loose my bravery once he got closer.**

“Somehow, I get the feeling that the opposite will happen, that it's going to become his biggest mistake instead,” Tanya said.

**It was would turn out to be his biggest mistake, and I brought my ungloved hand out from behind my back in a flash, connecting to the bare skin on his face. He froze as I soundlessly gasped, vein-like rises flowing towards my hand, his eyes widening as his body stiffened.**

Jacob's mouth opened as his thoughts about Bella truly being helpless were proven wrong, while Edward almost smirked at him, only not doing so because he was too tense to do so. He'd relax only if he head Bella was alright.

**I started shaking as his memories, starting from when he he saw me flash my hand out and going backwards from their, flashed through my mind, anger beginning to fuel me as they played in front of my eyes.**

“Somehow, I have the feeling that she's not going to let the other three go,” Irina said.

“Good,” Rosalie bit out, darkly smiling at the thought of these men getting what they deserved – a whole lot of pain and no sympathy. She wondered if they were already in Port Angeles, making a mental note to ask Rosalie when she had the chance. While Bella would probably punish them enough, the fact that Bella and Angela most likely weren't their first women these men went after meant that there were others who hadn't managed to escape them. She'd make sure that they didn't have a chance of doing this to any of the other women, assuming that they hadn't already started – if they had, well, then she'd make sure those women were avenged as well. No one deserved what had happened to her, no one.

**I didn't let him go until I couldn't stand the memories I was seeing, wrenching my hand from him, causing him to drop like stone, completely unconscious and unlikely to awaken again – he'd live, though, as I hadn't taken everything. I looked at the other three, who were standing where he'd left them, shocked and horrified to see what I'd done to their leader.**

“I think anyone in their situation, where it appears as though they'd have the upper hand, would be,” Harry muttered. Hell, even in a normal situation, that would appear to be shocking and horrifying to see. He was suddenly very glad that Seth didn't appear to like Bella – it might appear to make him anti-mutant, but he din't want that happening to his son. He only hoped that Billy would also keep Jacob away from her, or, at least, wanting her in a girlfriend sense. As far as he was concerned, she wasn't human, and therefore, was more than welcome to start a relationship with the vampire if she wanted to.

**However, as they glanced at me, and then looked at Angela behind me, I could see that they weren't about to let us go – or, rather, it was unlikely that they'd let her go.**

“They probably see that Bella's more or less protecting you, so they most likely rightly assume that means that you're not able to defend yourself as she is,” Jasper said to her. “I doubt you have a whole lot to worry about, though, because I don't think any of them will be able to get close to you. In fact, with how angry Bella is from what she saw, I have the feeling that they'll be lucky to still be alive if they do try to get to you.”

“Do you think that Bella really would end up killing them?” Angela asked.

“Honestly, even if she doesn't mean to do so, it wouldn't surprise me if she actually does,” he answered.

**I saw the tanned blond look at the other two, making a small motion at them before walking towards me, pulling out a switchblade as he did so.**

“It seems, without the other guy, he's taking charge,” Alice muttered.

**I almost felt insulted –**

Though he tried not to, Emmett couldn't help snorting at that, purposely not looking at anyone as he forced himself not to laugh. Thankfully, no one got on his case for it.

**did he really thing that would help him? Apparently, he did, for he tried to attack me with it. I grabbed the hand he held it in with my gloved one – I had no desire to see his memories, on top of the ones that I'd already saw.**

“Considering that he's basically made from the same type of cloth as the other guy, that's understandable,” Kate said.

**Squeezing with just a bit of strength, I easily broke bones in his hand, much to his surprise.**

**I saw movement from behind him; the other two had begun to move towards Angela, taking advantage of my distraction.**

:”Somehow, I have the feeling that's definitely not going to help calm Bella down,” Quil said.

“No,” Jasper said. “That's most likely going to cause Bella to become even more pissed off.”

**I didn't hesitate, bringing up my leg and sharply kicking tanned blond's chin with a high kick – his head snapped back quickly, too quickly, a squirt of blood fly up from his mouth as the bones in his jaw and neck snapped loudly.**

_One dead_ was the general thought from everyone who knew what such an action would do.

**I let him drop, snatching the knife from the air as it slipped from his limp hand. I quickly flung it at the balding business man, where it found it's mark just above his knee.**

_Third one down_ Jasper thought, almost in a military tone, as though merely watching a soldier systematically take out the enemy.

**I watched him drop to the ground in pain before turning to the zit faced one, whose face had drained of all color upon seeing just how easily I had downed the other two.**

“I have the feeling that he's probably wishing he'd never met the other three right now,” Embry said.

“I wonder what Bella is going to do right now,” Quil said.

“He tried to use her distraction with the one guy to get at Angela, so I doubt him stopping and being terrified of Bella is going to get her to let him go, especially since he's technically still there,” Jasper said.

**He swallowed harshly, looked at me with fear in his eyes, before his gaze looked at Angela once again, as if he was calculating if it was worth trying to go for her.**

“Definitely not going to be given any mercy from Bella, then,” Jasper said, shaking his head at the stupidity the guy showed by doing that. To even think that he still might have chance to still harm Angela while Bella was still there had definitely sign a warrant for him to be harmed, if not killed.

**I didn't give him a chance to even try, walking straight to him and backhanding him across the area, straight into a light post, which his legs hit harshly.**

“Which means that they're probably shattered,” Jasper said. Tension in the room started to drop now that the four guys were taken out, though they weren't completely free from it. Bella and Angela were still there, after all, so so long as they were, the chances of something else coming along were still pretty high.

**The action of his legs hitting the light post was illuminated by a set of headlights that had suddenly appeared, belonging to a silver Volvo that was speeding towards our direction, and, for the first time since I'd seen the men, all tension left my body.**

Just like with Bella, the tension in the room finally fully left, leaving behind several shell shocked people, particularly among the human adults. Seeing the inficiency in which Bella protected herself and Angela while dispatching with their four would be rapists had the adults in a vary of emotion, which was also coupled with their reaction to the demonstration of Bella's ability. Not that any of them had suddenly become anti-mutant. In fact, Harry was really the only one who'd had a thought like that, Billy thinking much like Jacob in that it probably wouldn't work on his son, though him thinking that was because of the fact that his son had the gene to become a wolf in him, while Jacob thinking that was because he thought that he and Bella belonged together.

Charlie, on the other hand, was glad that she had the ability, as it was what had helped her protect herself and Angela – it was a sentiment that Angela fully agreed with, in fact.

As for the vampires, they were pretty much glad that Bella and Angela were all right, especially for the Cullen family, seeing as they were beginning to really like Bella from what was read, and Esme had a feeling about Bella and Edward, which had her doubly liking Bella. Edward had been alone for far to long, so if what she was thinking about Bella and him ended up being true, then she'd sure as hell welcome Bella with open arms when they met.

**I hurried over to Angela, stopping for a moment to pick up the glove I'd dropped so that I could replace it. I noticed that she was no longer looking at the street sign as I had instructed – instead, her eyes were wide as they took in the scene I'd left.**

“Uh, how long were you watching her?” Embry asked.

“I don't know,” Angela said. “This hasn't happened, and, honestly, I would be glad if it never does.”

No one judged her for that, since they didn't want it to happen either.

**Three unconscious men and one injured that was pitifully crawling away from the scene, a slight trail of blood being left in his wake.**

“Since I most likely don't know that the one guy is actually dead, then that is mostly what the scene looks like,” Angela said.

“ **You okay?” I asked. She nodded faintly, looking as though she was barely holding up.**

“I think you might be starting to go into shock,” Carlisle said. “Or, at the very least, beginning to take in what almost happened. Either way, you're feeling some sort of effect right now.”

“Hopefully, I don't freak out too much, especially since we still probably have to meet up with Jessica and Lauren, both whom will want answers as to why we were not only late, but why I'm freaking out, and if that happens, you can be sure it'll be all over the school by the next day, with the tale being butchered up as possible to show us in a bad light,” Angela said.

**I extended my mental shield over her as I heard the door of the car open.**

“No reason for her to not be under it now,” Emmett said.

“ **Bella, Angela,” the male voice of the car owner said, and I turned for a moment to glance at him, seeing him take in the scene around us as well.**

“What do you think is going through your mind right then?” Seth asked Edward. Edward thought about it.

“I can't say for sure,” Edward said. “I mean, for the most part, it's probably incredulous over how Bella so easily defended herself and Angela, while also how she was able to do it.”

“ **Edward,” I said, bending to grab the bags I'd set down. I made sure to grab the ones that Angela had dropped as well, not wanting any hints that we'd been there.**

“Probably doesn't want to end up being questioned,” Jasper said.

“Wouldn't surprise me. I mean, if any of those men survive and have the money to do so, the chances of them finding a cop willing to put them out an innocent men who were attacked for no reason is high, especially if that cop basically takes over the entire case, and thus messes with the evidence,” Tanya stated. Charlie frowned at the idea of that happening, being a cop himself, but he couldn't deny that there was a chance something like that could happen in general. After all, just because it wasn't something he'd do didn't mean that others held the same moral standards that he did.

**The two guys who were still alive and able to awaken may be able to describe us, but I doubted it would do any good once their DNA was matched to those of unsolved cases.**

“That's true, if they don't get a dirty cop,” Charlie said.

**They'd most likely realize that the results of their injuries were more than deserved.**

“I know that's what I would think if faced with a crime like that, and I found out that they were actually people I most likely were already searching for, I wouldn't put to much work into finding out who had left them in the condition they were found it – in fact, as Bella seems to have stated it, I would indeed think that it was more than deserved,” Charlie said.

“And if they blamed a female for their condition?” Irina asked.

“I would probably assume then that the attack was actually self-defense as opposed to them being innocent in any way,” Charlie said.

**I placed a hand around Angela's arm, pulling her over to the Volvo, and pushing her into the back seat with the bags before getting in myself. Edward followed moments later, a puzzled expression on his face as he took in my too calm expression.**

“It seems that Bella not only compartmalizes pretty well, but that she's not the type to freak out after everything is over with as well,” Jasper said.

“That's got to be confusing for me,” Edward said, not adding his suspicions about why she could not freak out after almost being attacked to it. Still, he couldn't help but think that there might be some other reason as to why Bella wasn't freaking out – though he did wonder if, perhaps, it was because Angela was there. Angela wasn't freaking out, but that could only be because Bella wasn't. Once the two were alone, it was possible they'd both freak out. As it was, Angela was probably just taking cues from Bella, and he got the feeling that Bella wasn't the type to show others when she was freaked.

**Still, he backed up and turned the car around, heading towards the public area of the town.**

“You probably realize that it's best to get out of there before you start questioning them – or, rather, questioning Bella,” Alice said.

“That's probably true,” Edward agreed.

_**Now's not the time to ask questions, Edward** _ **I mentally told him, before he cold open his mouth. He glanced over at me, clearly not liking that he wasn't allowed to ask anything, but didn't say anything.**

“You probably realize that all on your own, then,” Esme said.

“That, or the fact that she's talking to me mentally tells me that it's not something she wants Angela to hear,” he said.

_**Just head to La Bella Italia. We were supposed to meet Jessica and Lauren there, and we're probably very late.** _ **I sighed, another thought occurring to me.** **_They've probably already eaten, too, which means that we'll be heading straight back to my house after that... Oh, that car ride is not going to be pleasant._ **

“Considering that I probably want answers, and that they might go into shock, I probably will do my best to make sure that they don't go home with Lauren and Jessica, at least not without getting something to eat,” Edward said.

**Edward pulled up to La Bella Italia, right as I saw the backs of Lauren and Jessica walking away from the steps leading to the door. Pushing open the door, I called to them, gaining their attention. They turned, Jessica relieved and Lauren mad, upon hearing my voice.**

“Lauren's probably about to go off on Bella because they're late,” Alice said.

“No, Edward's there, remember, so that'll probably distract her from her rant,” Emmett reminded her.

“Oh, yeah,” Alice said.

**The expressions fell from their faces as surprise took over to seeing who was with me as Edward and Angela – looking more composed, though I doubted that she was actually reflecting what was going on through her head – stepped up behind me.**

“ **Hey, guys,” I said. “Sorry about losing track of the time. We just ran into Edward, and I started talking.”**

“ **Oh, it's no problem,” Jessica said, while Lauren sneered at at me; I got the feeling that she not only didn't believe what I'd just said, but that she wasn't happy to know that Edward had been willing to 'secretly meet with me', as she was probably thinking as what had happened.**

“In which case, she would have to be a complete idiot for thinking that, as I doubt Bella would have let me come with her to the book stores if that was the case,” Angela said. Knowing that she was now completely safe, she was officially calm now, able to concentrate on the story more. She also realized that, at this point in time, she was most likely about to find out about Edward being a mind reader in the book, though her book self wouldn't be finding out that he was actually a vampire and not a mutant – she had the feeling that it would probably be quite awhile before she discovered that, if she ever did in the books.

**I didn't care if she thought that, though, as anyone with an ounce of brains would realize that, if I was trying to set up a secret date with him, I would've tried to talk Angela out of coming with me.**

“Yeah, well, she's most likely so jealous that reasoning like that isn't possible in her small mind,” Jasper said.

“ **I hope you don't mind if I join you guys,” Edward said in a silken, irresistible voice. I could see, from the staggered expressions on their faces, that this was a side of him they'd never seem.**

“ **Sure,” Lauren said, a new look crossing her face as she eyed Edward like he was her favorite meal.**

“Somehow, I have the feeling that Lauren's probably thinking that, if Edward is willing to meet up with Bella, and speak to her in that way, hen she might still have a chance with him, even if she never actually will,” Alice said.

“ **Actually, we already ate while we were waiting,” Jessica said, slightly more coherent than Lauren.**

“While she probably still has a bit of a crush on him, her sights have moved on to someone else, so she's not falling for Edward's ploys as much,” Emmett said.

“ **Well, I'm kind of hungry,” I said, frowning lightly.**

“ **So am I,” Angela said.**

“ **Do you two mind if I drive Bella and Angela home tonight? That way, you won't have to wait while they eat,” Edward offered.**

“You know, if the fact that it wasn't mentioned before, I would think that you three kind of planned on having that happen,” Seth said, humor evident in his voice.

“ **Um, no problem, I guess...” Jessica said slowly, biting her lip as she tried to figure out whether I minded the plan or not.**

“I really, really doubt it, since Bella had just been thinking about how she didn't want to ride home with Jessica and Lauren,” Jasper said.

“I really don't blame her,” Kate said.

“ **That's all right with me,” I said. “Let me just go get mine and Angela's things from Jessica's car.”**

“ **Okay,” Edward said. Angela just stood there, letting the two of us decide on what was going to happen and not arguing. Perhaps it was because her emotions were on edge at the moment; maybe it was because she knew that the two would try and grill her about what actually happened, and she didn't want to think about what had almost happened.**

“It's probably a mixture of both,” Angela said. “I'm probably also thinking about how Edward managed to get there when he did, along with Bella's instructions to me prior to her fighting off the men, and realizing just who the mind reader at school is.”

**Goodness knew what it was that she actually saw me do – I had no idea at what point she'd stopped doing what I'd said and begun watching me. I didn't know what of it that she even saw; that was something that I'd have to find out.**

“I have to wonder just what of it I saw as well,” Angela said.

“I'm sure that, if you saw a lot of it, you'll ask her about it,” Jasper said. “And you won't have a problem doing so in front of Edward, because one, you'll probably have realized that he's the mind reader, and two, with the first realization is the fact that he would have seen the same thing you did through your mind.”

**I followed the two over to Jess's car, grabbing the bags from the trunk and said bye to Jess as I turned and walked back over to Edward. He took the bags from me and placed them in the car while Angela and I walked up the steps through the front door of the restaurant.**

“That probably won't take you very long to do,” Alice murmured.

**It wasn't very crowded – it was the off-season in Port Angeles, so there were only a few others dining at the moment.**

“Probably locals, or people from nearby towns,” Tanya muttered.

**The décor of the place was pretty tasteful, all full of soft colors and dark lacquered wood tables. The main dining area was set up in three different sections, with a slight cloud of smoke floating over the section the nearest to a set of doors that led to an outside pavilion. Clearly, that was the smoking area.**

“Gee, I wonder how she could realize that,” Emmett said, slight humor in his voice. “Not like the cloud of smoke is a dead give away or anything.”

**The host for tonight was female, so I completely understood the look she gave Edward once he arrived and ushered us in front of her.**

There were some snorts from several people in the room, while Edward had a look as though he'd be blushing if he was capable of it. Jacob, however, was sneering at the fact that Bella could understand the look a female host would give Edward, since it just brought home the point that she herself thought Edward as handsome as well. Edward, hearing Jacob thinking this in a tone of complete jealousy, couldn't help but mentally smirk at that, knowing that Jacob did not care for this fact at all.

**She glanced at both Angela and I dismissively, as if judging us and deciding that neither of us were with him**

“Somehow, I think she would act that way even if she saw that we were with him,” Angela said, rolling her eyes.

**as she greeted him a little bit more warmly than necessary. I hid a scowl, looking her over instead. She was several inches taller than me, closer to Edward's height, with unnaturally blonde hair in need of a touch up – I could see the dull brown near her roots.**

“That almost sounds as though Bella is being petty,” Emily said.

Though Kate was tempted to say something as to why Bella was most likely being like that, she didn't, and she made sure that it didn't cross her mind without another thought to hide it behind. She didn't want Edward to know what he was thinking – he obviously hadn't figured it out already, and she wasn't going to help him do that either. Still, based on how the two were acting, it was clear to Kate that they were definitely something to each other – mates, most likely. It was only Edward's lack of understanding about mates and Bella being human and not vampire that was why neither of them noticed this fact yet.

“ **A table for three?” Edward asked, his voice alluring, whether he was aiming for it or not.**

“He just might have been at that moment,” Jasper said. “It'll mean that she'll pay more attention to him than to Bella or Angela here, and since he probably thinks that one of them may end up falling apart after what also happened, he'd probably rather not answer any questions she may end up gaining if she sees that.”

“Not that it's really needed. We already know that she doesn't think they're worth paying attention to, after all,” Tanya said.

**Her eyes flickered to the two of us again, and I took Edward's hand with my own in a rather bold move, entangling my gloved fingers with his cold ones.**

“Somehow, I think she might end up having to revise her opinion about whether or not their with him,” Alice said.

“Yeah, Bella definitely seems to be making it clear that Edward isn't free for the taking,” Emmett said.

“Really, don't blame her,” Rosalie said. “If it was Emmett in Edward's position, and I was in Bella's, I'd be doing the same.”

“The question is, how is Edward taking this, I mean, is he going to play along, is he actually glad that Bella does that, does he enjoy it?” Kate said, looking at Edward. He studiously avoided her gaze, while Jasper peaked at Edward from the corner of his eye, able to tell what Kate's answer was from his emotions. He was glad that she'd held his hand, hoping that it actually would happen in real life. While there was a part of him that was still wary about getting involved with Bella, what had been read so far pointed to the idea that she was pretty much perfect for him, and more than able to handle herself around him. At least, that's what he was beginning to suspect. He supposed that he would find out as the books went on.

**If he was surprised at the motion, he didn't act like it; he simply closed his fingers over mine in a gentle hold.**

“That's not surprising,” Kate murmured lowly.

“ **Please make the table a private one,” I said. “We don't want any unnecessary interruptions.”**

Emmett, Embry, and Quil all began laughing after hearing that, while mostly everyone else had slightly wide eyes.

“Did she just say that on purpose?” Alice said.

“Well, it is true, though it could have been worded better,” Jasper reasoned.

“Somehow, she has to know what is going to go through the hostess's mind when she says that, though,” Emily said.

“Could be why she said it that way, then,” Kate pointed out, humor evident in her voice.

“Somehow, I can see her having said that on purpose,” Tanya said.

**Her eyes widened, and I almost laughed, able to tell what it was that she was obviously thinking. As it was, I did roll my eyes, putting my other hand on Angela's shoulder and leaning in to say something to her seeing that she was confused by my words as well.**

“Yeah, my mind probably went to the same place the waitress's did,” Angela said.

“I really don't blame you on that,” Embry said, while Jacob frowned. He didn't like the image that came to his mind at that, either. Those words should only be said by her when she was on a date with him, not when she was with Edward. He seemed to conveniently ignore the fact that Angela was with them, and that they had another need for the privacy.

“ **It's so that we can talk without worrying about someone undesirable overhearing us,” I whispered to her, as the hostess shook off her shock.**

“Having the privacy means that they will be aware of when someone tries to listen in to them,” Jasper said.

“Yeah, especially considering that Edward here most likely will cause any female there to want to pay attention,” Alice said. Edward had a look on his face as though he didn't appreciate the comment made, which, in truth, he didn't. Of course, if it was just aimed towards how Bella would act...

“ **This way,” she said, leading us past the first section. I saw her glancing at one of the tables big enough for a family of four to sit at as we passed it; clearly, she wanted to seat us there.**

“She can't, though, since it's clear they have the room to give you guys a private table, and you did specifically ask for a private table – or, rather, Bella did,” Tanya said.

**However, since it had already been aired, she knew that she couldn't do that, not unless she wished for us to have a cause to speak to her boss. Instead, she led us around a partition to a small ring of booths, all empty.**

“It's off season at the moment, so they most likely don't get a whole lot of customer's to begin with,” Charlie said.

“ **How's this?” she asked, motioning to the first booth, right behind the partition.**

“That doesn't sound like it's a good place, since she could attempt to spy on you without you realizing it,” Alice said.

“With my gift, that would be mostly impossible, but that would also mean that none of us could speak to each other, and that's something that we kind of need to be able to do,” Edward said.

“ **We'd like that one, actually,” I said, pointing to a corner one, where there would be no way she could spy on us without being seen. She frowned, glaring at me, making it clear that she had been thinking about doing something like that.**

“Yeah, that was definitely obvious,” Embry said.

**I ignored her, though, walking over to the booth I'd chosen with Angela and Edward following.**

“Making it clear that they want to sit there as well,” Alice said.

**The hostess reluctantly followed as I let Angela slide in first before sitting down myself at one end, leaving Edward to take the opposite end.**

“Leaving you to be able to look at each other without a problem,” Tanya said.

“ **Thank you,” Edward said, flashing the hostess a gleaming smile, dazing her momentarily as she set the menu's down.**

“Being the antithesis of Bella's rudeness,” Irina stated.

“ **Um,” she said, shaking her head, blinking, “your server will be right out.” She walked away unsteadily,**

“It's probably taking all of her concentration not to fall down,” Tanya said.

**and I laughed lightly once she'd disappeared.**

“ **That wasn't very nice of you, Edward,” I said, still laughing.**

“I don't think Bella likes her all that much,” Quil said.

“No, I don't think she does,” Embry said.

“ **It wasn't all that nice of you to do what you did,” he said, though his eyes showed that he was amused over the way I'd taken control.**

“Yeah, it was amusing to read,” Edward said.

“I definitely agree,” Emmett said.

**I shrugged.**

“ **At least I didn't dazzle her,” I said. “And even you have to admit, she wasn't planning on putting us anywhere where we could speak without worrying about being overheard. Admit it, she was thinking about how she just had to keep an eye on you.”**

“So true,” Alice said.

**He looked confused at my words as I passed a menu to Angela and took one for myself. However, in his confusion, I could see that there was also a guarded look.**

“You can't really say anything, considering that you don't realize that she actually does know all your secrets, and so you can't confirm her statement,” Jasper said.

“ **I dazzle people?” he said.**

“Yes, you can when you want to, and even when you don't want to at times,” Tanya confirmed.

“ **What did you think you did?” I asked.**

Edward, as if she was there and had just asked him that question, kind of just shrugged. He'd never really thought about it, and, preferring to ignore the minds of most people, it just was just kind of something he tended to ignore as well, an assumption that it was just because he was a vampire being the reason for their reactions.

**He didn't answer, and I looked over at Angela to see how she was fairing. She looked a bit better than she had outside, looking over the menu in her hand. I wouldn't lie; I was bit amazed at how she was handling what had almost happened and what she'd seen**

“Considering that she just protected me and made sure that they didn't touch me, it's not surprising that I'm not panicking,” Angela said.

“It's also because you're not exactly like other girl's your age, either,” Edward said. “You can process things more easily that others, and not freak out at the littlest things like most girls tend to do. Other girls would be freaking out, even without the men coming near them. Just the simple idea of what they were planning would send most girls your age into hysterics.”

Angela nodded, not bothered at the fact that he'd just called her different, considering that even she knew that. Her reaction to learning about Bella was a clear sign of that.

– **even if she hadn't seen what I'd done, the aftermath wasn't exactly pretty to look at either.**

“No, I doubt it was,” Esme said, before Rosalie could say what she was thinking. In her mind, however, Edward could hear that she believed the opposite of what Bella had just said, and he really didn't blame he for that, as he was thinking the same thing.

**When she looked at me, I saw that she wasn't freaked out at all, and was about to ask her about it when I heard footsteps heading our way.**

“So it's not a good time to ask,” Emmett said.

**My head spun to see a server walking towards us, her face expectant; clearly the hostess had dished about Edward.**

“Probably with the additions about how she was going to steal him from you and Bella,” Irina said to Angela, who nodded her head.

“Not going to be able to do that, though,” Alice muttered, knowing that not only would Edward mostly ignore her, but that Bella would fight and make the hostess regret even attempting to do something like that.

**This new girl didn't look the least bit disappointed as her eyes raked Edward.**

“And she's probably deciding to do what the hostess was planning on doing,” Kate said.

**She flipped a strand of short black hair behind one ear and smiled with unnecessary warmth; I also noticed that she ignored Angela and me resolutely.**

“Oh, that's not good,” Tanya said. “This server could lose her job for doing that.”

“Somehow, I really doubt she cares, considering that she probably flirts with any man she finds attractive, and considering that most men wouldn't turn down an offer that she most likely gives, they probably wouldn't complain, so she probably thinks that her job will be safe no matter what, assuming she really needs it,” Alice said.

“Yeah well, if Bella's gets into a bad mood, this server is going to find out that she was wrong to think that, if that's what she is thinking,” Kate said.

“ **Hello, my name is Amber, and I'll be _your_ server tonight,” she said, introducing herself to Edward and Edward only. **

“She's looking to get fired, isn't she?” Quil said.

“If Bella gets really jealous, then yes, she's very likely to get fired,” Alice said. “After all, I have the feeling that, being both a family friendly restaurant, as well as a slightly high class place, the manager will not want the possibility of a scandal.”

**I caught the slight emphasis on 'your' when she spoke. “What would you like to drink?”**

**Edward pointedly looked at me, and I looked over to Angela.**

“ **Um, root beer,” she said, making it sound a bit like a question.**

“ **Two root beers,” I told the waitress. She ignored me.**

“I wonder if she makes a habit of that if there's a guy she want to date in the room,” Embry says.

“I wouldn't be surprised if that was true, to a point. Somehow, I have the feeling she might only act like this if her manage isn't there in general. After all, she irritates the wrong the person, then I really doubt it'll take too much for someone to ask to speak to her boss – I also doubt that she does this when the restaurant is full, since it'll probably be easy for her to be embarrassed, and then she really would lose her job,” Alice said.

“ **Three root beers,” Edward said to her, still looking at me.**

“I wonder just how happy Amber is going to be when she's looking at Bella instead of her,” Angela murmured.

“Oh, I really doubt she's going to like that,” Tanya said. “No one who's full of themselves will be happy to be ignored by the object of their desire.”

“And, with the way she's acting, she's definitely full of herself,” Kate said.

**I saw her write something down.**

“ **I'll be right back with that,” she told him, another unnaturally warm smile on her face. His eyes didn't even flicker to her as she left.**

“Which will definitely begin to piss her off,” Irina said.

“ **Amber better learn some manners when she comes back,” I said. “It's rather rude of her to ignore a customer – I wonder what her boss would think if they knew that she was doing that.”**

“ **You plan on causing trouble for her?” he asked.**

“ **Not if she get's some manners,” I said, shrugging. “It won't bother me if she loses her job because she was hoping to score with you.”**

**I bit my lip after that, slightly startled to hear the slight jealousy in my voice at the idea of that happening.**

“Definitely jealous of the fact that Amber is paying attention to you,” Kate said to Edward, who actually looked kind of happy to know that. Even though it did make Bella seem a bit petty, the fact that she was jealous suggested that she was feeling the same towards him as he was beginning to feel towards her. And he wasn't going to fight it anymore, either. Though he hadn't met her, he was feeling something towards Bella at the moment. Whether it was love or not, well, that was something he would have to wait to find out about later. He had the feeling he would only know once he actually met her.

**Thankfully, Angela then spoke, saving me from whatever Edward might have to say.**

“I'm not sure that I would say anything negative, though, since I probably agree with Bella a bit, and, knowing what's going through Amber's mind as well, I can see that the only way for her to not do that is if something big happens. Losing her job when trying tricks she's probably done on others before will probably be the only way for that to happen,” Edward said.

“ **So, you're the mind reader that Bella mentioned was at the school,” Angela said.**

“You know, saying it like that, just so bluntly, is going to shock me,” Edward said.

“Sorry, I probably just couldn't think of another way to say it,” Angela said.

**Edward turned to her, a look of shock on his face that had me wanting to laugh.**

“Well, it appears that Bella likes the way that you said it,” Alice said.

“I wonder what you look like. I mean, if it makes her look as though she's going to laugh, then it must be a pretty funny look,” Emmett said.

**I couldn't help but like the blunt way she had said that, especially when faced with Edward's expression. As it was, I could see that he wanted to deny her words,**

“Yeah, that is something that I would try to do,” Edward said.

**but I spoke before he could.**

“Seems that Bella isn't going to give you a chance to attempt it, though,” Seth said.

“It really doesn't matter because denying it actually isn't worth it, especially considering that she'd probably know that you're lying anyways, since you'd have no reason to have gone towards where they were for any reason,” Tanya said.

“She's right,” Angela confirmed. “I can't see any reason why you'd be in that area. Plus, when you actually think about it, well, it makes sense for you to be the mind reader. Also ,if it was someone else, then it wouldn't actually be a secret, considering that I have the feeling that it probably takes a bit of getting used to being able to read minds before you don't talk to people concerning what you read from their minds, or accidentally answer a question they think without realizing that they didn't actually say it out loud.”

“That's actually what happened,” Carlisle said. “It took only a few moments for me to realize that he could read my mind. Luckily for me, once we realize this, it didn't take long for him to learn how to control it – but then, he was kind of used to not saying things about others, whether they were things he heard from others who either didn't realize he within hearing distance of them when they spoke, they told him themselves, or just his own observations about people. He's always been good at reading people – I suppose, when it comes to it, him being able to read minds as a vampire isn't as surprising as I found it to be when it happened. But then, I actually didn't know him enough to know this about him before I turned him. And, well, honestly, he was unconscious most of the time – I knew his mother better.”

The others looked at him curiously, though the Quileutes had suspicious looks on their faces as well.

“Then how is it that you made him?” Angela asked. “How did you meet him and his mother, anyway?”

Carlisle went to answer, when Edward spoke up.

“I have the feeling that it'll eventually come up in the book, since I can't see any reason not to tell Bella at some point,” he said. “So, rather than talking about it now, we probably should just wait until it's mentioned in the books.”

Being that it's really Edward's choice, Carlisle was willing to concede to his decision, and, seeing that look on his face, the others realized that he was doing just that, meaning that they weren't going to gain their answer to that question quite yet – particularly since he was probably right, he most likely wouldn't hide it from Bella, if she asked. They hoped that she would indeed ask at some point soon.

Seeing that no one was going to speak again, Esme began reading again.

“ **Yes, he is,” I said.**

“ **Well, I guess that explain why you never dated anyone at the school,” she said.**

“It does make sense,” Angela said, agreeing with her book self concerning that statement, which had already been stated for the group several chapters back, when Edward being a mind reader was first mentioned.

**I could tell that her calm acceptance staggered him, since I had the feeling that he hadn't realized that his mind reading could be attributed to something other than him being a vampire;**

“That's true,” Edward said. “Since I don't actually know what abilities mutants can actually do, and I don't really run into any of them a whole lot, it really never actually occurred to me that mind reading is a mutation possibility.”

**in fact, I had the feeling that he was just waiting for her to mention something about being that next,**

“I don't know about you being a vampire, though,” Angela said.

**but she simply began looking through her menu, probably to find something to eat. I did the same, waiting for Edward to shake off his shock.**

“It could be awhile,” Jasper said.

**Since it didn't take me long to find what I wanted to eat, I was able to watch as her exact words – as well as mine – made their way through his brain completely, for he turned to me then.**

“I'm probably wondering how Bella found this out,” Edward said. “Though I probably shouldn't, since she's already shown that she knows this about me.”

“ **I've known that you were a mind reader from the first day of school,” I told him, before he could do anything to deny what I was saying, or ask me how I'd found out.**

“Again, I really don't need to do that,” Edward said.

**I would have continued, but the server started heading back to us, and I looked over at her as she placed all three sodas in front of Edward, not bothering to give the individual cups to the other two people at the table.**

“She's very rude, isn't she?” Emily said.

“It definitely appears so,” Sue said.

“ **Are you ready to order anything?” she asked Edward, once again ignoring Angela and I. Edward, however, didn't answer her, looking pointedly at me.**

“Making very clear that ignoring Bella and Angela is not going to be tolerated,” Emmett said.

“I have the feeling that she's not going to be all that happy to have to do that,” Jasper said.

“She shouldn't be ignoring any customer she has, no matter what,” Rosalie said. “Doing that could get her fired.”

“Somehow, I don't think she actually cares, particularly since she most likely thinks no ones going to complain,” Alice said. “After all, it apparently hasn't happened yet.”

“ **Bella? Angela? Have you decided yet?” he asked us, forcing the unwilling server to turn in our directions as well. She let a scowl cross her face as we ordered,**

“So, she can't even fake having manners, lovely,” Sue said.

“I wonder how she'd act if we went,” Emily said.

“Let me guess: you'd go, and the moment she acted this way, you'd ask for the manager,” Alice said.

“Yes,” Emily said. “She's not going to get any manners if no one complains.”

“Very true,” Alice said. “I wonder if you'll actually do that, or if me or Rose here will.”

Emily, confused, looked over and saw that Rosalie was nodding her head.

“I tend to have the most problem with people like that,” Rosalie said. “I don't like other women attempting to seduce my man.”

“I can be the same way when it comes to men,” Emmett said.

“And we tend to run into people like this in regular stores,” Rosalie said, easily guessing what it was that Emily was about to ask. “They don't just exist in restaurants.”

“I bet you kind of wish they did, since then you wouldn't have to deal with them at all,” Emily said, remembering how it had mentioned that they weren't eating the one day, and how they'd given hints that they didn't actually eat, based on what they said already.

“Yeah, I do sometimes, though I also like rubbing the fact that Emmett's mine in their faces as well,” Rosalie said. “Emmett does the same, only to men.”

There were a few snorts at that.

“At least you're honest about it,” Angela said, and Rosalie nodded her head.

**having both decided on the four cheese ravioli with sauce, which she wrote down quickly before turning to Edward, the scowl gone.**

“ **And can I get _anything_ for you?” she asked him, suggestion dripping from her words, as she leaned forward an inch, trying to draw his attention down her shirt, which had been unbuttoned at the top, allowing a hint of cleavage to show to anyone who may want to see. **

Jacob got a look on his face as if he wanted to be there at the moment; clearly, he would definitely enjoy such a sight. Edward, hearing this in his mind, wanted to hit him. He actually thought he was good enough for Bella, when he was already thinking about taking an offer like what the server in the book was offering. A gentleman and someone who actually was worthy of Bella, would never even think about another woman or taking such offers of a woman who is obviously loose with her favors.

“Slut,” Alice muttered.

**Edward didn't even look at her as he said no, and she pouted and stalked away, clearly unsatisfied. I wondered exactly how many others had taken the invitation she'd offered –**

“Edward's probably the first not to,” Rosalie said. Her eyes were on Jacob as she said this, and he had the feeling that, though she wasn't the mind reader – which, as he just remembered after thinking his previous thought, Edward actually was – she knew what it was that he'd just been thinking. And, realizing that Edward – who was appearing to be his main rival for Bella's affection (again, ignoring the fact that Bella wasn't even considering him as a suitor) – had him mentally groaning, knowing that Edward could use this thought to show him as being unsuitable for Bella. The fact that he shouldn't actually be wanting to see down the servers shirt at all never really actually crossed his mind. What did was that if she was willing to show it, then there was no problem in his looking.

**from the way she was acting, I had the feeling that Edward was the first not to take advantage of looking over her bared skin.**

“If we went, then he definitely wouldn't be,” Alice said, knowing that her husband, Emmett, and Carlisle wouldn't.

“Nor would I,” Sam said, and, having seen the way he was with Emily, they knew that he wasn't lying. Seth, however, couldn't help but think _but you could cheat on my sister_ at hearing that; even though there was hints that Sam or Emily weren't quite human, he didn't quite know which one it was at the moment, and he didn't know that that inhumaness was actually why such a thing had happened to begin with.

“ **How did you find out?” Edward asked me, once she was gone. He spoke low enough that only those at the table could hear. I snorted at him.**

“You couldn't really hide it from her,” Seth said.

“ **You actually thought that you hid it?” I stated, then shook his head.**

“I actually didn't hide it well at all,” Edward said, thinking about how often he actually reacted anytime he not only heard her when she let the shield down, but also when he found out that he couldn't hear her.

“ **The mental shield around my mind can feel attacks to it. I could feel it every time you tried to enter my mind. And I know that it was you, because you'd also react every time I let the down.”**

**He sighed.**

“Probably realizing as much upon learning that she can feel it,” Edward said.

“ **And you told Angela?” he said.**

“Only just now,” Angela said.

“I know,” Edward said.

“ **Only to explain why I was spreading my shield out over her,” I said. “I ended up having to tell her after mentioning that I'd been shielding her since the accident when I explained everything else to her.”**

“That's going to catch my curiosity,” Edward said.

“ **Everything else?” he asked. I sighed. It was clear that, by the tone of his voice, he was thinking about how I'd managed to save Angela and I from both the van, and those men – obviously, he had seen, through Angela's mind, what I'd done. At least, I suspected it.**

“I probably saw it through their minds, actually, since, after hearing Angela scream, and realizing it was her and what she was screaming for, I most likely noticed the other minds in the area, and then ended up listening into them instead,” Edward said.

“ **Yeah,” I said. I didn't say much more, though, making it clear that the ball would be in his court.**

“Hey, this means that, this time, when you ask, she'll actually give you a straight answer,” Alice said.

“So, I don't have to guess about it anymore,” Edward said.

**And he'd have to ask if he wanted to know – my shield was still around Angela's mind, so he couldn't get his answers from her if he tried to.**

“So, basically, if you really want to know, ask because she's not going to let you cheat and you might not get another chance,” Emmett said, adding the last part because, though it wasn't said, he wouldn't be surprised if Bella did do that – after all, with the way she'd already been acting, it wouldn't surprise him if she did do something like that.

**I could see that all of this had occurred to him, and he seemed to understand that what his only choices were. His eyes glanced around quickly,**

“Making sure no one's nearby,” Edward said.

**and he looked at me.**

“ **Bella, what was that that you did to the one...” he trailed off, not quite sure what to call the guy.**

“I have the feeling that you could call them anything, and she wouldn't bat an eyelash at it,” Alice said.

“He's most likely trying to be polite about what to call him,” Esme said.

“I have the feeling that Bella won't care, and that she'll most likely call him something specific herself,” Kate said.

“ **To the one bastard?” I suggested helpfully,**

There were some sniggers from the others, who found what Bella had suggested to be, if a bit tame, a good name to call him anyways. After all, considering what it was that he was going to do definitely meant that he couldn't really be called anything but a horrid name.

**and he nodded. Another sigh came from me, before I began explaining my unique primary ability, and how it worked.**

“Well, since we technically already know how it works, it makes sense that the book itself wouldn't do a full recap in a later chapter,” Alice said.

**He looked fascinated upon hearing it, especially when I mentioned that the ability allowed me to copy those of others. I could see, in his eyes, that he was beginning to put together the pieces of just how I'd managed to stop Tyler's van, and cause him to stumble and not hurt myself when I'd hit him.**

“Which now makes me wonder just who is strong enough to cause harm to a vampire that she knows,” Emmett said. “I'd really like to arm wrestle them.”

“Somehow, other than her friends and possibly Logan, you probably won't get your wish,” Alice said. “Besides, there is nothing that says that she got the ability from someone she is friendly with, as I can't actually see her willingly using her ability on someone she cares for, unless by accident, as she probably did with Logan the one time it had mentioned her having done so.”

The non-vampires looked startled at that, having forgotten about it. The vampires, of course, hadn't, but seeing as there was nothing that really explained her ability in full at that time, they hadn't been sure of exactly how she had borrowed it, as she said she had, and they hadn't really thought about that fact, either. And they definitely wouldn't have thought about her doing more than just borrowing a mutants' abilities. In fact, the mention had been such a footnote that they'd really hadn't noted it, and only really remembered it because of their practically suburb memories.

**Of course, I doubted he'd actually mention the last bit out loud, since it was clear that he was able to understand the fact that I'd painted him as another mutant like myself.**

“Yeah, that's most likely why I don't say anything about that,” Edward said. “It would appear strange if I did, since her way says that I'm still human.”

“Of course, this also tells you that Bella doesn't know that you're a vampire, which will relieve you if you were worrying about it,” Alice said.

“I wonder just when I'll learn that Bella actually knows that I'm a vampire and not a mutant, if I ever learn it,” Edward said.

**I could tell that he didn't realize that I'd done so because of the fact that Angela wasn't supposed to know about that. As far as he knew, I didn't have a clue on what he actually was, which relieved him.**

“And she can see this fact as well,” Angela said.

“ **Bella?” Angela asked,**

“I wonder what it is that I'm planning to ask her,” Angela said.

“Well, if you saw what Bella did, as well as the difference of how she was acting before she touched the one guy, and then dealt with the rest, because her actions most likely showed that she was mad,” Alice said.

“That depends on how much I actually saw,” Angela said.

“You might have actually not seen any of it, and only realized that she used her ability because you either saw her one glove of the ground, or the fact that her hand was bare,” Emily pointed out. “You might have only just seen the ending scene, and only realized that she used her ability due to her bare hand.”

Angela inclined her head, acknowledging that Emily was right.

**once I'd finished telling Edward everything. I looked over to her, seeing an anxious expression upon her face.**

“ **Yes?” I asked.**

“ **What did you see?” she asked me, slightly haltingly. “What was it that had you so...angry back there?”**

“I think it's safe to say that I might have watched the entire fight happen,” Angela said, knowing that she would only know Bella had been angry if she had been watching, due to the fact that Bella seemed to have been pretty calm upon Edward arriving.

**I froze, not having expected the question.**

“She probably should have,” Alice said. “Especially since she had thought about it before.”

“I think she might have gotten to be a bit distracted,” Emmett said.

“Especially with Edward learning about her and all,” Jasper added.

“True,” Alice said.

**A glance at Edward showed that he was just as curious for the answer.**

“Not surprising,” Tanya said.

“ **I pretty much saw all of his most treasured memories,” I said, the disgust in my voice making it clear what I thought about them.**

“As well as what they were,” Embry said, disgust in his own voice as he spoke of them.

“ **And lets just say... We wouldn't have been any of their first victims. In fact, I'm sure that, once the police find them, they won't be seen in society ever again.”**

“That is especially true for at least one of them,” Alice said, thinking about the one she'd touched.

“I hate to say it, but I have to wonder if there are actually more victims for any of them than just those who are in Port Angeles. I only ask because, based on the way Bella's acting a bit concerning them, which makes me think that there might have actually been more than we know about,” Charlie said, and everyone looked at him.

“What do you mean?” Jacob asked, and Charlie got a dawning look on his face.

“Right, you probably wouldn't know about this, and I didn't actually think of it until just now,” Charlie said. “I was a bit worried about Bella and Angela in the book to think about it, but some of my buddies in Port Angeles are actually dealing with several still open cases of young females who have been found raped and murdered. At this moment, there are at least six of them known that are definitely connected, but, based on the fact that Bella gave the hint that the one guy had more memories that he 'treasured' than the six I just mentioned – and I only say that this is the memories that he treasures based on the fact that Bella was disgusted by it, and was so mad as well.”

“I think I get what you mean,” Embry said, looking horrified at the fact that there had been several people dead who'd been attacked by them already, because there was just no way the four mentioned were not the one's doing the attacks.

Rosalie, hearing this, had to work hard not to show her anger at learning this, deciding immediately that, the first chance she got, she was going to make sure that these four didn't even get a chance to think about harming another girl, particularly the leader of them, especially as he most likely wasn't voted to be such. Since Bella was giving the hint that he had even more treasured memories than any of the others – at least, that was the way she was taking what Bella meant, due to the fact that she'd mentioned that he had a lot of memories like that – Rosalie couldn't help but think that he'd been doing what he'd done for a lot longer than just however long he'd been in Port Angeles.

Edward, hearing this, wondered if he should mention it, only to realize that, being that there was a bit more time from what day it was now to when Bella and Angela had gone to Port Angeles, meaning that there could easily be even more women hurt in that time – based on the confidence the group was showing, even after the 'leader' was down, they'd done enough to believe they didn't need him. Going after Bella and Angela could have just been a sort of graduation present in a way, as horrible as that could be to think about. The sooner the group was off the street, the better and safer it would be.

Therefore, as Rosalie began to plot, and Alice's mind began to fill with visions that she just barely was able to keep from showing that she was seeing them to anyone else in the group, Edward wondered just when Rosalie would put these plan to action, planning on helping out the best that he could, while also wondering if any of the others in the room – the vampires, anyway – would join in with her. He could at least guarantee that Emmett and Jasper would, as would Alice, but he wasn't sure about Tanya, Kate, and Irina. He'd also knew that Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar, and Carmen wouldn't do this, and that Carlisle would be disappointed in them all if they did.

They'd have to find a point to have a meeting without the Quileutes, humans, and the four vampires who wouldn't help them out to find out whom among the remain vamps would.

_**Especially the two.** _

There were confused looks at that.

“But she only touched the one,” Jacob said.

“There is a possibility that she knows for a fact that one of them won't survive, or that they didn't in general,” said Jasper thinking. He remembered the mention of how Bella had hit one of the men with what had sounded like a lot of strength. It wasn't impossible that the amount of strength she'd used could have killed that one. In fact, seeing as she'd hit to of them with that strength, there was a possibility that it wasn't just two of them, but three of them that were guaranteed to never be seen again. Since he had the feeling that he knew just who it was that Bella was thinking of for the second person, it meant that it was the last whom Bella had dealt with was the one whom might also never been seen again.

However, he couldn't help but hope that that guy lived, as it meant that he would have to suffer for the rest of his life, a fitting punishment for his actions – the other three deserved that as well, though at least two of them wouldn't even have to worry about that. Because of this, of course, he really hoped that Hell did exist, because then, it wouldn't feel like they'd gotten off with a better deal by being dead, or whatever it was that Bella had caused to the other guy, the leader.

“ **But what if they get away from there?” Angela asked.**

“They won't, considering just what Bella just did to them,” Jasper said.

“ **The one I touched most likely won't ever wake up,”**

“He'll probably be lucky to live, since I doubt any hospital would want to take care of him,” Emmett said.

“They'd have to, even if they don't want to,” Carlisle told him.

“What's the bet that he won't live very long, even if he has to be cared for by a hospital?” Emmett asked.

“I can't deny that there will be those who'll end his life themselves, or let his life end due to not taking care of him all that well,” Carlisle said. “I just said that a hospital will have to take care of him.”

“I feel sorry for whatever hospital has to do that,” Embry said.

“ **the second one I went up against, the one who originally had the knife, he's...well, when I kicked him, I put way to much force in it. It snapped his neck; he's dead.”**

“Oh that's what she meant by knowing that two of them definitely wouldn't be seen in public,” Quil said, while everyone looked a bit wide eyed at each other, save for the vampires, who had already guessed this based on the words that Bella had stated the fight in.

Charlie looked a little shocked upon hearing this, though he realized that it did make a bit of sense. Still, with the way she just said it, it had him a bit worried, especially with knowing that she'd been in some kind of war already – he remembered something about a blood war having been mentioned earlier, the very reason why Bella's reflexes had been good enough to get to Angela in time to save her. He didn't know why, but he was having a rather bad feeling that that guy wasn't the only person his daughter had ended the life of. Whether she'd done any on purpose or it was all on accident, he didn't know. And he was kind of sad to know that she'd ended someone's life, no matter what the reason – she was still a bit of a child, after all, even if she hadn't actually needed to be a child for so long.

“ **The third one, the one I threw the knife at, with the way the knife went through his leg... even if he manages to move far away enough, he's going to leave a trail of blood leading to wherever he stops at, as the knife wound is too deep to heal alone. “**

“That's true, if it put him down from the sound of it,” Carlisle said.

“ **As for the last one, he's most likely in shock right now; the angle at which he hit the pole not only shattered the bones of his hips and thighs, but the fall to the ground probably cracked a few others,” I told her.**

“He'll be lucky to live, though he most likely won't ever walk again,” Carlisle said, basing it on what Bella said his injuries were.

**Her eyes widened upon my admittance that I'd killed at least one of them,**

“I don't think I was expecting that, nor the blasé way it almost seems that she says it. Not that I'm going to freak out about it – considering what they were planning to do, they kind of deserve whatever they got,” Angela said.

**but she didn't appear too freaked out over it – I suspected that, knowing what it was that they would have most likely done to us, was what was helping keep her from freaking out over what I had done to them.**

“Exactly,” Angela said.

**Amber walked up then, giving Angela and I our plates before turning to look back at Edward, smiling invitingly at him once again.**

“He's not going to give you any attention, so you should just leave them all alone,” Tanya said, already knowing what Amber was going to do.

“ **Are you sure that you don't want _anything_?” she asked him, her voice heavy with suggestion upon the last word.**

“Not from you,” Alice said, much to Edward's mortification. That wasn't something that Edward wanted to have said where anyone could hear.

“ **No, thanks,” he said, his eyes still on me as he all but ignored her. She glared at me upon realizing that he wasn't paying her any attention, the stomped away like a spoiled princess not getting her way.**

“Well, with the way she's acting, she probably thinks that she is,” Kate said.

“ **I really don't think that she liked your answer very much,” I stated,**

'She most likely didn't,” Rosalie said.

**picking up my fork to begin eating.**

“ **She doesn't,” Edward answered automatically.**

“Now that you don't have to hide, you're not doing that,” Quil said.

“That seems to be true,” Edward said.

**I rolled my eyes as I took a bite, glancing out from the corner of my eye to make sure that Angela was still doing all right. Thankfully, she was, though I noticed that she had attacked her soda without me realizing it, the empty glass pushed towards the center of the table.**

“It seems that you're having some sort of reaction to the events of the night,” Carlisle said.

**She was also shivering from the cold that the soda had caused.**

“I wonder where my sweater is,” Angela said.

“ **Here,” I said to her, looking around for her sweater. I was confused when I didn't find it, until I remembered that I hadn't grabbed it.**

“So it's still in Jessica's car,” Angela muttered. She hoped that it wouldn't disappear and that she'd be able to get it from Jessica soon.

**Once I realized that, I pulled off my own sweater, handing it over to her. She took it and pulled it on, her shivers stopping as the warmth from my body helped heat up her own. I was the one shivering now; the restaurant was a bit on the chilly side, which I wasn't expecting.**

“They probably don't expect there to be enough people to bother with turning on the heat during the off seasons,” Alice said.

“ **Here,” Edward said, handing me his own jacket, which I took. It was cold, as though he hadn't just been wearing it,**

“I forgot that it would be like that,” Edward said, frowning.

“Somehow, I don't see any reason as to why you handed it to her, seeing that its as if you weren't even wearing it,” Jacob said, jealous of the fact that Bella was wearing clothes from Edward. She should be wearing a jacket from him, in his mind.

“Her own body heat will warm it up,” Alice said.

“And, somehow, I doubt it'll really bother her, since she's probably not even paying much attention to that fact,” Rosalie said.

**and I shivered for a few moments until my body heat got rid of the chill within it. I didn't really pay attention to that, though, my eyes roving over Edward instead.**

“She probably likes what she sees,” Irina said.

“She'd be a bit crazy not to,” Tanya said.

_No she wouldn't_ Jacob thought.  _She's be crazy if she does._

He didn't say this out loud, though, being a bit afraid of the vampires as he was.

**I'd never really paid attention to what he wore before, more interested in his face than clothes.**

“What?!” Alice screeched. “How can she not have done that before. After all the work I put in making sure what he ears is perfect...”

She was about to begin a rant, until Carlisle cleared his throat.

“This is not the time, Alice,” he said, before giving Esme the signal to begin reading once more.

**I rectified the fact now, though, taking in the light tan turtle neck shirt that silently emphasized his slight muscular form. The shirt, though plain, looked to be of designer origin, as did the beige jacket I wore. It looked good on him, though I wondered why he wore such a light color.**

“Because dark colors don't look to good on us,” Alice said, which caused Rosalie to roll her eyes. Despite how Alice acted, how they looked in dark clothing wasn't as bad as she was making it sound like it was. In fact, they could look pretty good. There were just those who tended to look more closely at them when they did, for their already pale skin could end up looking even paler if they had absolutely no color – as in, if they wore all black. She wasn't about to say the reason why, though, because she didn't want Alice to get on her case about it. She didn't count on someone else saying it.

“Actually, it makes our already pale skin paler, which can cause some people to wonder about us,” Kate said, not all that worried about what Alice thought. For some odd reason, Alice seemed to dislike most things that weren't in pastel colors, or other lighter colors. It was unknown as to why, though.

“ **Bella,” Edward said, and I looked up to his face, holding back a blush at the fact that he might have caught me. “How come you had Angela do what she did while you faced those monsters?”**

“I have the feeling that she was hoping to catch your attention,” Emmett said.

“But how did she know to have me do that?” Angela asked.

“Remember, there was a silver Volvo that Bella saw a bit earlier in the chapter,” Jasper said. Angela nodded her head.

“Yeah, I do,” Angela said. “She was reminded of Edward because of it.”

“Well, she did get a bit suspicious concerning it when she first saw it, and that was most likely due to the fact that she saw something that gave the hint that the Volvo wasn't just being driven by someone else, but by Edward,” Jasper said, and Angela got the look on her face that said she understood.

“ **You mean, why did I have her screaming out where we were in her mind?” I clarified.**

“ **Yeah,” he said, nodding.**

“ **I thought I saw your car earlier, while we were on our way to the first bookstore,” I said, shrugging. “The license plate, from what I could see, looked the same, anyway.”**

“That's usually a good hint that the car does belong to a certain person,” Charlie said.

“When did she memorize the Volvo's license plate?” Emmett asked.

“Actually, it does say that she wasn't positive, meaning that she was kind of taking a chance that it would be Edward,” Embry pointed out.

“Oh, right,” Emmett said, nodding his head.

“ **And, since I knew that you were a mind reader, I hoped that you were not only still around, but that you're range was pretty large.”**

“It extends pretty far,” Edward said, not saying just how far. He didn't really want the wolves to know that information, so that they couldn't do anything like make plans out of his range. While Sam was appearing to be okay, with them and with the fact that him and Bella were beginning to become close, most of the other Quileutes, like Billy and Harry, weren't all that happy. He didn't put it past them to figure out a way to stop this from happening, including figuring out a way to forcefully keep it from happening.

“ **I'd also hoped that you would pay attention if you caught the sound of someone screaming in their minds.”**

“I would, if only to find out the reason why they're screaming in their mind,” Edward said.

“ **I know that it's probably something that isn't a usual thing, and it would make me curious if I had your ability.”**

“I don't see anyone not being curious if they had Edward's ability,” Angela said.

“Those who don't care about anyone but themselves would ignore it,” Kate told her, and Angela nodded her head, knowing that she wasn't lying. Hell, if someone like Lauren had the ability, they'd simply use it to find out the people's dirty secrets to ruin their lives, and be annoyed if they heard someone screaming, even if the person was being murdered. Anyone that was like Lauren just wouldn't care.

**I shrugged, taking another bite of my food.**

“ **So that's why you were looking at he Volvo the way you were,” Angela said.**

“I didn't think that I had noticed that,” Angela said.

“Seems that you did,” Alice said.

**I nodded my head. “It didn't even occur to me to think that it might be Edward. I mean, considering what a tourist trap Port Angeles is, I just assumed that it belong to either a local or someone from out of town or state.”**

“You really have no reason to think that it could be him, though, because, as far as you know, we're all still with our parents camping,” Emmett said.

“True,” Angela said.

“ **It wasn't like I said anything,” I said, shrugging. “Truthfully, the only reason why you now know that it's Edward who's the mind reading is because there really isn't any way to hide it anymore.”**

“Yeah, him coming when he did pretty much showed that,” Angela said.

“ **I know,” Angela said. “I remember what you said when you first mentioned that there was a mind reader at the school.”**

“This is probably something that I'm going to ask about, seeing that I don't know what she said about it,” Edward said.

“ **What did you say?” Edward asked.**

“ **I told her that I wouldn't tell her who it was,” I said to him.**

“You know, I have to wonder why she said that,” Jacob said. “I mean, with how she trusts Angela, it seems dumb to hide it from her.”

“She probably didn't feel like it was her place, and the only reason why she even mentioned it was because of the fact that she told Angela about having her under the mental shield,” Kate said, disliking the boy for basically giving the hint that he wouldn't have hidden it, even though it wasn't something that was his right to tell.

“ **It wasn't my place to do so.”**

_That's stupid_ thought Jacob, knowing that, if it was him in Bella's place, he would have just told he person. He didn't seem to think that doing so showed that he had a lack of respect for other people. At least, that's how several people would actually see it.

“ **However, because I'd rather had not have you asking about my abilities, I would shield her mind so that you couldn't.”**

“Which is really annoying to have happen,” Edward said.

“ **Oh,” he said, and it was silent once again.**

“I wonder if there's going to be anything else said while your there, or if you've pretty much said all you really feel is relevant to say, or what you're willing to say at the moment anyway,” Irina said.

“It just might be, since I can't really see anything else to say,” Edward said. “Plus, the both of them probably should eat as well – the chances of them going into shock are possibly.”

_At least, for Angela_ Alice thought to him, being nice enough not to mention it out loud.

**It stayed that way up until Angela and I had finished our food – Edward, not wanting to waste the glass of soda he'd gotten, gave it to Angela once he not only noticed her empty one, but the fact that our server was ignoring the fact that it was there.**

“That girl really does want to get fired,” Kate said, shaking her head at what it had just said.

**The look I gave Edward when he did that told him that he had better hope the girl didn't piss me off anymore.**

“Bella seems to be at the end of her patience with the server,” Irina said.

“I'm kind of surprised that it took this long for her to get to this point,” Alice said.

“She was a bit busy speaking to really care, as well as notice this until just now,” Carmen pointed out.

“True,” Alice said.

_**Don't bother tipping her, as she has not earned it** _ **I sent to him as he waved her over.**

“I'm sure that she's going to be so disappointed,” Rosalie said sarcastically.

“No, I think not gaining Edward's attention will disappoint her more,” Alice said, not realizing that Rosalie was being sarcastic at the moment.

“ **Check, please?” he asked, before she could continue her 'offers' to get him anything he wanted.**

“ **Here you go,” she stated, handing him the receipt book over placing it onto the table – I got the feeling that she'd written down her number on the receipt, and wanted to make sure he got it.**

“Yeah, that's probably true,” Emily said.

**She was disappointed once again as he took a card from his wallet and placed it in the book, handing it back to her without looking at it.**

“I get the feeling that she just might give up now,” Emily said.

“I wonder if she's going to decide that Edward is gay for doing ignoring her as he's done, because I somehow don't think that she'll even think that he's straight for ignoring her, even though he's with two girls that he's obviously not related to,” Alice said.

“Do you really think that she'll actually think that?” Emily asked.

“With the way she was acting, yes,” Alice said. “There's no way a girl like her will think something else, because she's got such a high opinion of herself.”

“Yeah, that definitely seems to be true,” Emily said.

**She growled quietly before stalking away, this time in a way that suggested that she was giving up on trying to get him to notice her.**

“Well, at least you know she won't be attempting to get into your pants again,” Alice said to Edward, who rolled his eyes at that.

“ **Okay, I have to know. What was she thinking then?” I asked him.**

“I'd want to know as well,” most of the women in the room said. The only ones who didn't was Esme.

“ **She's decided that I have to be gay to have not only been ignoring her, but also because I didn't bother taking her offer of her phone number,” he stated.**

“So, basically, what I thought would happen,” Alice said.

**I rolled my eyes.**

“ **And the fact that you're here with two girls...” I stated.**

“ **Oh, she's already decided that there's no way I'm going out with either of you two,” he said. “Not only because of the way we have been interacting with each other,”**

“Okay, I can see why it is that she doesn't assume you're with one or both of them,” Emily said. “Though I have the feeling that she wouldn't believe it if you actually are with one of them even if you had acted another way.”

“ **but also because of the fact that she can't see anyone going out with either of you two,”**

“Which isn't true, since you both are prettier than she sounds to be,” Tanya said.

“ **or choosing either of you over her.”**

“I can see any decent man doing that, though I don't any of the indecent ones will do anything more than just take her up on the offer of using her before just ignoring her,” Carmen said. “Chances are, any man will only see her as a whore to use and then dispose of when they're done with gaining their pleasure from her.”

“Well, it's not like she's not setting herself up to have that type of reputation,” Kate said. “She'll only have herself to blame if she falls for one of the men who only used her that way.”

“ **So, she's a bitch with a complex stating that there no way any man she find worth herself would chose someone other than her,” I said.**

“ **Pretty much,” he said. “Not that I can understand it. The both of you are a lot more beautiful than she is.”**

“That must really be true, though I have the feeling that you're not being completely truthful,” Tanya said.

“You probably find Bella to be prettier than me, don't you,” Angela said, mentally adding – due to the fact that she could tell that some of the Quileutes wouldn't like hearing such a thing – _because you're falling for her, right?_

He gave her the secret nod in response to her question, looking a bit apologetic for thinking that.

_It's all right. When you like someone, they'll always appear to be the person whom you see as being the most beautiful compared to others_ Angela thought to him. Edward had to admit – and planned on letting Angela know later – that she had picked up on the talking to him with her mind pretty quickly.

“ **Thank you,” Angela stated, while I blushed, not expecting the compliment.**

“Ah, she's become bashful,” Emmett said teasingly.

**I could see it in his eyes that, while he hadn't been lying about Angela being beautiful, he believed that I was even more so that she was. I was glad he was kind enough not to actually say that out loud.**

“I wouldn't be rude like that,” Edward said.

“ **So, I guess it's time to head home,” I stated, as Amber came back out, handing Edward the check again so that he could sign the receipt and then leaving, all without any attempt at flirting as she'd done before.**

“You know, it would be funny if you and Bella had put on a show to show that you weren't gay right then,” Alice said.

“Yeah, I really wonder what she would have done if she realized that you truly wasn't interested in her,” Kate said.

“Her mind would break if that happened,” Tanya told them.

“ **Yeah,” he stated. We all stood up, heading to his car, where I got into the front seat while Angela got into the back.**

“I wonder if you already know about the fact that Angela is spending the night at Bella's house,” Alice said.

“I'm sure that, even if I don't know, she'll let me know,” Edward said.

“What I can't help but think is that it's lucky that Angela is going to be spending the night at Bella's house,” Emily said. “After all, since Angela is most likely trying to follow Bella's lead in not letting people others know exactly what almost happened, this means that she'll have more time to come to terms with it, and not end up freaking her parents out should she have nightmares about what happened.”

“Yeah, because I know that my parents would completely freak if they knew about what almost happened, plus there really isn't a way to hide Bella's involvement in taking them down if they happen to hear about what happened,” Angela said, and the others were kind of surprised about the fact that she was thinking about protecting Bella over letting her parents know about the almost attack. She noticed their surprise.

“While not anti-mutant, my parents also don't believe that it's god's will that mutants exist, or that their abilities are something that they're actually born with, and think that all mutants will become normal if they cast out the devil,” Angela said. “If they knew that Bella was a mutant, then they'd let it out, unintentionally, by trying to beg Bella to return to the light of god. Of course, if they knew that she was a witch...”

“I take it that they follow the extreme 'all witches are evil, no matter what' philosophy,” Carlisle said.

“A bit,” Angela said.

“But you don't seem to believe it,” Alice said.

“Mostly because it wasn't shoved down my throat. My parents, while they assume and believe that I'll follow the same path that they do, also let me chose what I believe as well. Plus, for my book self, not only did Bella pretty much give the hint that what my parents believe about mutants isn't true, but I don't know that she's a witch at the moment, though I have gotten to know her,” Angela said. “Hard to believe she's an evil worshipper of Satan with what I know about her – which is that she can be loyal and selfless, though, as just seen, she does have a kind of ruthless side to her as well. If she was a follower of Satan, I really don't think she'd be loyal and selfless like she really is.”

“Very true,” Carlisle said. While he really hadn't had an option about whether he'd believed or not – his father would have punished him if he had acted otherwise – having become something his father had said to be pure evil with no redemption possible for them had shown that it wasn't true. After all, if he were like that then he wouldn't have made a living doing what he was doing, nor would he have the diet he did.

“ **Just head to my house,” I told him. “Angela sleeping over at my house.”**

“ **Will do,” he stated, and we were off.**

“And that's the end of the chapter,” Esme said. At the moment, before she could offer the book to someone else, or they could offer to read, several stomachs growled, causing the vampires to look at those whom the sounds were coming from.

“I think we're hungry again,” Angela said, blushing a bit, while the other humans took a look at any time device they had. Surprise colored their faces upon realizing that it had been about five hours since they last age, six since they started. It was now after the noon hour, though not by much.

“I think I forgot that there were humans reading with us, I apologize,” Esme said, setting the book down and heading into the kitchen, where she set about making some food for them. Meanwhile, as she did this, everyone decided to stretch their legs, while the vampires, deciding to take advantage of the break, left the room, going about doing some things they themselves felt like doing. Eleazar and Carlisle went to his study to speak about some of what they'd learned in the book. Alice and Jasper, at her insistence, for he wished to speak with Edward, went back to the fashion show she'd been putting on for him earlier. Irina, Kate, and Carmen, hungry themselves, went hunting. Emmett and Rosalie, while discussing the book, went to the garage to have the conversation be private. Edward went up to his room, Tanya following him, which caused Jacob – who had been glaring slightly at him for not only being the sort of hero for Bella, but because Bella preferred him – to think that there was something going on between them. He was tempted to follow, but couldn't actually think of a reason to do so.

Meanwhile, Edward, realizing that Tanya had followed him, turned to her, knowing that she had come up for a specific reason.

“Was I right about why it was that you were never interested in me? Because you could hear what I was thinking?” she asked.

“Partially,” Edward said. “I also just wasn't attracted to you – you are beautiful, but it's like Rosalie, in that it just didn't attract me. Blondes have never really attracted me, even when I was human, though I never found anyone human who kept my attention even if they attracted it to begin with.”

“Before Bella,” Tanya said, looking over to him. “And don't try to deny it, either. Not only is your book self clearly interested in her, but I can see that you yourself are becoming interested in her as well.”

“Am I that bad at hiding it,” he said. She nodded.

“I think we all are having suspicions about how you feel, though I have the feeling that only Jasper really knows the answer of just how you really feel. We can all just see that you're interested, though I have the feeling that the majority of the Indians are a little wary of it, and that the Blacks really don't like it,” she said.

“They don't, for specific reasons,” Edward said. “Billy, unlike Charlie, isn't into the idea of Bella actually not wanting his son, while also thinking that the only reason why Bella is showing any signs of liking me as she does because I'm basically forcing her to do so. As for Jacob, it's because he has a crush on her, and also doesn't care for her liking me, nor does he even think that her abilities would effect him. I have to say, if his book self becomes anything like that, he could make trouble, for her, because he might force her to have to use her abilities, and unless he has a shield around him that can keep her ability from working on him, then he's going to be screwed – not that he'll ever believe such a thing could happen. He has a very high opinion of his abilities to withstand hers, even after what we just read.”

He was clearly irritated at this little fact, something that Tanya noted.

“Well, I have a feeling that it's going to stay that way until it's shown in the book that he can't withstand her ability,” Tanya said.

“There's the thing,” Edward said, “he's already planning on doing that, and his plans are that he'll just kiss her to show that he can do it. He's not only positive that her ability won't work on him, but that she'll enjoy the kiss so much that she'll make it go on longer, and it'll become a make out session. Add in that he was thinking I was crazy for not looking down the server's shirt...”

“Oh,” Tanya said, knowing that she really couldn't help him out with that, other than letting him vent to her. “Well, no matter what, he's never going to get with her – she has brains, after all, and someone like him is definitely not her type.”

“Yeah, well, I can't help but wonder something,” he said. “I know that it's mentioned that Bella has never gone to a dance of her own violation, and that she also didn't really date, but, well, I can't help but wonder if the way it sounds is exactly what it means, or if she has dated in the past, and, if she has, what happened between her and her ex, and if she still has feelings, or...”

“Or why she would go for you if she found someone else she liked enough to date?” Tanya asked.

“No, if her interest in me over then is because of the fact that she can't actually be with them,” he said, sighing.

“So, what you're saying is that you're afraid that Bella isn't actually interested in you, but that she'd just settle with you,” Tanya said, then reached over and slapped his head after hearing that. He looked at her, confused. “Edward, I can honestly say that she's not doing that. She's interested in you just as much as you are in her. And I have a feeling that you'll be getting proof of this on the story, as well – I bet you, especially after you know officially know about her mutant abilities, that she's going to tell you everything else she's hiding from you. More than that, unlike with Angela, she's most likely going to be even more open with you. In fact, it won't surprise me if she tells you about being a witch and knowing you're a vampire in the next few chapters, if not the very next one.”

Hearing this, Edward felt a bit relieved, though a part of him still couldn't help but worry about it. At the very least, he was worried about whether or not she'd had a boyfriend in the past, and if she missed them and still partially wanted to be with them. It was something that, even if he didn't say anything about it, was still going to be weighing on his mind for a while, until he got an answer to it.

Meanwhile, downstairs, even though they were eating, just as the vampires had separated – save for Esme, who, after finishing the food, had stayed in the room, sitting next to Angela, whom the others were kind of ignoring, though not on purpose – so had the humans. The Quileutes, with the exception of the younger ones, had gathered together, where they spoke about what had been revealed so far, though none of them said anything that showed just what they were really thinking, as they didn't want the vampires to know their true suspicions. Billy, especially, didn't want them to know, especially considering that he planned on bringing up the closeness between Bella and Edward, being that it was something that they had to speak about, to figure out how to stop. He hoped that he could convince Charlie to help them with this – surely Charlie wouldn't want his daughter with a vampire, after all. Because of his dislike of the situation, he didn't realize that no matter what, it was Bella who had the right to chose, no one else, and that, if she wanted to be with Edward, then it was her choice about it.

Charlie had taken out the pictures again, this time taking the band off of the ones of Bella to fully look through them. He found that, while a few of them were of just her, many of them were her with other people. Many of them were her friends, as well as her with a guy that sounded like it was Logan. A few of them, however were of people he didn't know at all, though they where clearly people that Bella cared about, if the many pictures of them with her were anything to show. However, he was slightly surprised to see several pictures of Bella with the same male that wasn't Harry, and where they were clearly in a position that suggested that they were more than friends. There was a slight frown on his face as he wondered who the male was, but he supposed that he'd have to straight up ask her who he was. Then, he realized that he probably wouldn't, because Bella hadn't mentioned dating anyone, so he had no reason to inquire about the guy – particularly since it probably would have been mentioned if he had inquired about him. Of course, that was also assuming that he remembered as well, and he had the feeling that he might not remember.

As Charlie puzzled over this, Jacob and his friends were eagerly eating while discussing Bella. Jacob couldn't help but boast about he was sure that Bella's ability wouldn't work, an idea that both Quil and Embry weren't as sure of. After all, while Jacob was saying that, due to the legends, he might not be fully human, so her ability shouldn't work, Quil mentioned that, considering that it worked on other mutants, and their abilities to become wolves could be considered a mutation, it probably meant that he probably would be effected however mutants were – and nothing said a mutant wouldn't be effected as badly as the one rapist had been read to have been effected, and how Bella said they were as well. Jacob, of course, didn't like this, and ignored it resolutely.

As for Angela, she and Esme were speaking, Angela doing so because she not only didn't really have anyone else to speak with but because Esme herself wasn't horrible to speak to. As for Esme, she spoke to Angela because she could see, in the book, that Angela was important to Bella, as well as the fact that she kind of needed someone in the room whom was friendly with her. Out of all of the people in the room, she really was the only one whom was in the most trouble over what was being read – she had no connection other than friendship with Bella to protect her from the result of if the Volturi found out about these books. She got the feeling that Angela had probably figured this out, and she didn't wish for her to think about it, having the feeling that it probably was a scary thought to think about.

Due to taking this as a chance to take a break from reading in general, it took the humans loner to eat than it should, while the vampires were just relaxing while thinking about what had happened, while also waiting for the four Denali vampires to return – for, after speaking to Edward, Tanya had left after her two sister's and Carmen. Knowing that the four were hunting, the other vamps took their time to return to the dining room, only doing so once they heard Esme moving around to gather the dishes. However, before they could really get into the room, Esme suggested that they all move into the living, siting that it would probably be more comfortable in their rather than to continue to sit on the hard chairs around the dining table – a suggestion made upon her realizing that Angela was a little uncomfortable in the chair.

This offer was accepted, and the group moved into the living room, where the other vampires, who had heard of the agreement, were already waiting, most having taken their seats, with Carlisle and Eleazar on one of the love seats, while the Rosalie, Alice, Irina and Tanya were on one of the couches. Kate and Angela – who wasn't as uncomfortable next to the vampires as others – took the second love seat. The remaining people moved to the remaining seats in the room, which was another couch and an arm chair. Esme and Carmen both went over to their mates, taking a seat next to them – being that all of them were more on the thin side made it easy to do this. Emmett and Jasper took a seat on the floor next to their mates, while Edward took a seat in one of the two arm chairs in the room. Charlie took the other, while Seth, Jacob, Embry, and Quil really had no choice but to sit on the floor, seeing that Sue, Harry, Sam, and Emily had all taken the final couch. None of them were all that bothered about this, though, as the floor wasn't so bad to sit on. Jacob and his friends pretty much took seats next to the other five – Billy was right next to the couch with the Quileutes on it – while Seth, not only feeling more daring but also feeling a bit more friendly towards the vamps, took a seat on the floor between Angela and Edward, much to his mother's disliking.

Then once they'd gotten settled, Esme, who'd grabbed the books from the table, held up the one that they were reading.

“Who wants to read next?” she asked.

“I will,” Carlisle said, and she handed him the book. Once in his hands, he opened it to the page that began the next chapter.


	11. The Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_While this chapter has been finished for a while, I wasn't going to put it up until the next chapter was done, due to the fact that they kind of go together. However, while it's not finished, I have been working hard on the next chapter, and will hopefully have it finished sooner rather than later, so I figured I'd put this chapter up so that you can read it now, and have time to absorb it before the next chapter_ **

“ **The Reveal** ,” Carlisle read.

_Looks like I was right_ Tanya thought to Edward.

“I have the feeling that this means that there will not be any more secrets between you and Bella anymore. At least, she's most likely not going to hide being a witch and knowing that you're a vampire from you anymore, assuming that it's her that's doing the revealing,” Esme said.

“I doubt that the 'reveal' mentioned has anything to do with me telling her something, considering that I really don't have anything to reveal to her without knowing what she already knows about me,” Edward said.

“Which is how we probably know that you're not the one doing the revealing,” Jasper said.

“Though, because you don't know about her knowing, it could mean that you decide to throw all caution to the wind and tell her what you are, as unlikely as that probably is,” Emmett said. “I mean, I guess it depends on whether or not you feel bad about her thinking you're a mutant or not.”

Edward raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to remember why that was a bad idea, or, rather, an idea that he actually couldn't do, considering that, as far as he knew, he couldn't tell her anything like that. Emmett took a bit to realize this, though he eventually did, a slightly dawning look on his face appearing for a split second before a look that was as if he was embarrassed crossed it.

**The drive back to Forks was much faster than Jessica had driven to Port Angeles. The black forests surrounding the roads look like a wide, impenetrable wall of black steel, and my body was tense as I fought not to look at the speedometer, knowing that I'd freak if I did.**

“So she does not like driving fast,” Alice said.

**Instead, while the calming music of Claire de Lune played through the car,**

“If she knows what songs playing, then there is a good chance that she recognizes it, meaning that she most likely has listened to it before,” Alice said.

“Or it could mean that she asked him what it was,” Jacob said, sneering lightly upon motioning towards Edward as he spoke. It was clear that he was purposely not saying Edward's name, as if trying to insult him by denying calling him his name. Not that Edward was insulted – as far as he was concerned, Jacob wasn't really worth getting worked up about being insulted by.

**my mind pretty much wondered, going over what had been spoken about in the restaurant. I was kind of glad to know that he didn't freak out over knowing about me being a mutant, nor did he freak out at learning that Angela knew about his talent.**

“Well, I have no reason to freak out because she's a mutant, considering what I am, and, well, having painted me as mutant to Angela, I really have no need to freak out concerning her knowing either,” Edward said.

“Yeah, that's very true,” Tanya said.

**Still, I couldn't help but wonder what he'd do if he knew that I knew he wasn't a mutant.**

“Oh, he'd be shocked, really shocked,” Kate said.

**The idea played in my head, my mind repeatedly reminding me that I really didn't have to hide that fact from him. By law, I was allowed to know it. Of course, I couldn't really blurt any of this out with Angela in the front seat, and I wasn't all that comfortable with telling him through my mind.**

“It probably wouldn't be the best idea, either,” Edward said, knowing that he would definitely give himself away about it if she did that, and that it could definitely catch Angela's attention.

**Besides, if I did do that, he might lose control of the car, and I had no desire to discover what hitting the impenetrable wall of black steel that trees appeared like would be like.**

“You know, I have the feeling that she doesn't trust your driving skills,” Alice said, while Edward frowned. He wouldn't lose control, even if she did surprise him like that.

**I figured that I would have to figure out a way to tell him sometime soon,**

“So she is definitely thinking about letting you know,” Emmett said.

**preferably without the rest of his family hearing**

“Yeah, I don't think that would be a good idea,” Alice said.

“We'd freak if that happened,” Emmett said.

– **I didn't think any of them would be happy to hear what I had to say,**

“No, we definitely wouldn't,” Jasper said, knowing just what his actions would be if he learned of this fact. He would have gone and attack her, though probably unsuccessfully, considering that she most likely would have defended herself from him.

**and besides, I wanted him to know first.**

“Ah, how cute,” Kate said.

**And, at this point, truthfully, I didn't want any secrets between us, especially one that was so one sided, and pointless to keep from him.**

“So, she doesn't want secrets, though she hasn't for sure decided that to tell you either,” Seth said. “She's, at the very least, is at least figuring out whether or not it's worth letting you know, that I have the feeling that she is definitely leaning towards you knowing, and not just because of the chapter title.”

**As I was trying to figure out what my plans would be, flashing red and blue lights caught my attention,**

“You didn't forget to pay attention to around you with Bella being in your car, did you?” Rosalie asked him.

“I really doubt it,” Edward said.

“They might just be coming closer to the police station,” Embry said.

“There would be no reason for us to have the lights flashing, though, at least not a reason that I can think of,” Charlie said. “The only reason why would be if something had happened...”

He trailed off, realizing that it was very possible that something had happened, which made him apprehensive. There was a very good chance that whatever happened was very bad. In fact, there was no reason other than something bad having happened.

**and I looked up to see that we were coming close to passing by the police station.**

“So something had to have happened,” Charlie said, sighing.

**My eyes furrowed as I took in the flashing lights. It was rather busy at the moment, more busy that I'd ever seen the the station being.**

“And how often is she said to have gone by the station,” Alice said.

“Well, considering that the station is between our house and the school, she goes by it every day,” Charlie pointed out.

“Oh,” Alice said.

**Edward slowed down as we came near to the turn off into the parking lot as if having realized that speeding by a police station, especially one so busy, wasn't the best idea.**

“Somehow, it wouldn't surprise me if there was actually another reason, since that's never bothered us before in other towns,” Rosalie said casually. Everyone looked at her with raised eye brows.

“Considering that we can run faster than a car can go, it's gets annoying to drive at a slow rate, so most of us don't. Half the time, even if a police officer realizes it, we're already too far gone before they can do anything about it,” Emmett explained.

“And, with Edward's talent, we can actually avoid ever going on roads with a cop just waiting for people to speed by,” Alice added.

The humans were surprised by that, as was Charlie, who realized that he really couldn't do anything about this, partially because of the fact that just hearing about it didn't mean he could give them a ticket. He'd have to catch them to do that – and, in all honesty so long as they didn't harm anyone (since he had the feeling that them being harm would be pretty hard to have happen, if what little clues they'd already given were anything to go on) and he didn't actually see it, he really didn't see the point in trying to get on their case concerning it.

**If he had sped by here, he'd be the first mind reader I knew to get a ticket.**

“Assuming they could catch up to him,” Alice said.

“I would most likely slow down, because of the fact that I'd have Bella and Angela in the car with me, meaning that I would have to be careful, because they are more fragile than I am – at least, Angela is. I'm not sure I can say how fragile Bella is,” Edward said. “She shows herself as being something non-fragile, but she can't be as indestructable as she appears to be, even with her one ability.”

“Yeah, there probably is a limit to how far her abilities can work,” Carlisle said. “Of course, only she can really answer that, though we do know that she can be scarred, though threw what means isn't known.”

“I wonder if an answer will ever be given for that,” Eleazar said.

“It might,” Carmen answered.

“ **Whoa. What is going on?” I questioned, sitting up as I looked over everything that was going on,**

“So it's something big,” Emmett said.

“There's only one thing I can think of that would have such a reaction,” Charlie said, and the tone of voice he used told everyone else just what it could be, which left them not needing to ask about what it was.

**seeing what had to be almost every cop cruiser in the Forks Police Force and an ambulance,**

_They must be there for the body_ Charlie thought, knowing that, because there wasn't an actual medical examiner for the department, the bodies were often brought to a small room ajacent of the station so that all evidence could be given straight to the station without possibly becoming lost along the way before taking the body to the Autopsy room at the hospital. That would be the only reason why an ambulance would be there with the place being like that. Of course, with that ambulance would be a doctor as well, to do a preliminary inspection of the body as well.

**among a few other cars. I was given more time to look at the busy parking lot as Edward slowed down more when a cop vehicle pulled out, so he didn't rear end the cruiser.**

“Yeah, that really wouldn't be a good thing to do,” Seth said.

**That was when I saw Charlie's cruiser.**

“That's probably going to surprise her, since she's probably used to you being home by a certain time, and that time has probably passed by already,” Jasper said.

“So this is probably going to alarm her a bit more than it would otherwise, since it'll be a sign of just how serious this is,” Rosalie said.

“ **My dad's still here,” I said, my surprise obvious, though, with how busy it was, there really wasn't any need for it.**

“That's true, since she does know what your job is,” Emmett said.

**Once I'd mentioned the fact that Charlie was still here, Edward automatically slowed some more, pulling into the parking lot without the need for me to ask him to do so.**

“I probably figure that she really wants see why Charlie is there,” Edward said.

“Somehow, I have the feeling that it might be more than that,” Jasper said, looking over to Carlisle. There was a good chance that Carlisle was there as well – after all, he was most likely the most qualified doctor to examine the body before an actual autopsy. And, truthfully there was a chance that it was Carlisle's mind that had caught Edward's attention, and actually be the reason why Edward had slowed down and begun to pull into the parking lot without being asked by Bella. After all, he really didn't have any other need, unless he suspected Bella wanting to do that, simply because she made the mention that her father was still there. Actually, now that he thought that, he realized that it could be true. After all, with her surprise, he might have just thought that she would want to see her father, if only to find out what's going on.

**From the corner of my eye, I saw Angela lean forward, confused at all the activity.**

“Yeah, considering our town, it is unusual for something like this to be happening. I mean, unless there was an animal attack happened, but, while possible around here, are still pretty rare,” Angela said.

“That is true,” Charlie said.

“ **Something big has to have happened,” she mentioned. “I wonder what it is.”**

“ **I intend to find out,” I said, as I saw Edward seem to focus for a moment on a car at the end of the row in front of the station.**

“You must recognize it,” Angela said to him.

“It's most likely mine,” Carlisle said. “While a doctor, I am also one of the medical examiners, and so, qualified to inspect a body if it's needed.”

“So there's a good chance that you're there right now,” Charlie said.

“ **That's my father's car at the end,” Edward stated as he pulled into the empty spot right in front of the station. “What's he doing here?”**

“You didn't check mentally?” Seth asked.

“Possibly, but considering how busy it's said to be, and with all the things going through the people's minds, I might have just focused on one person's mind, or ignored them in hopes that Bella would open her shield for me. I mean, since I don't have to hide my abilities from either of you, I have no reason not to mention what I've heard,” Edward said.

“Unless you don't want to freak them out,” Sue suddenly said. “I mean, considering what they'd just been through, you could have not wanted to freak them out – at least, Angela, considering that I don't think Bella would freak out that easily.”

“That is true,” Angela said, agreeing with Sue on the one most likely to freak out over Bella. “You could be trying to protect us.”

“And, by mentioning Carlisle car, you could be doing that so that they know he's there rather than being surprised when they running into him,” Sue said. “After all, with an ambulance and a doctor there, you know that somethings up. Mentioning Carlisle is pretty much just prewarning them of the doctor being there.”

“And letting us – or, rather, me, as Bella hasn't been around when the station is like this – know that something bad has happened, while also letting me know that I need to prepare myself for whatever I'm going to here,” Angela said.

**We all three got out of the car, just as Carlisle Cullen walked out of the building.**

“I most likely heard Edward with them and came out to see them,” Carlisle said.

“ **Carlisle, what's going on?” Edward asked as he let the door of his car shut behind him. He looked up to see the three of us,**

“So I must've not actually come out for them,” Carlisle said.

**his face not showing a hint of confusion at the presence of Angela and I,**

“Since I already heard them with Edward, it makes sense that I would, if I had any confusion, already composed myself to appear as if I was never confused to begin with,” Carlisle said.

**like I would have expected. Unless he was just hiding it from us.**

“I most likely was, or, if I knew what Edward was doing, probably wasn't surprised. Of course, I could also be thinking about whatever it is that I'm at the station for as well,” Carlisle said.

**Instead of saying anything about the two of us having been in Edward's car, he sighed instead.**

“I have the feeling that you're about to give the bad news,” Angela said. Carlisle didn't say anything, though he could see that he was indeed, and immediately felt sorry for Charlie, already knowing that the person he was about to mention was a good friend of his.

“ **Waylon Forge was found in a boat out near his place,” he stated, his voice low and tired sounding. “I just examined the body.”**

Charlie sucked in a breath, eyes wide upon hearing this. There was no doubt that Carlisle was pretty much stating that Waylon was dead.

No one said anything, for those who knew that Charlie was a friend of his couldn't think of anything to say, while those who didn't know also couldn't think, simply out of respect, particularly as the look on Charlie's face clued them in that he knew this person. In fact, the Cullens knew that Charlie was good friends with Waylon, as not only was it known due to Forks being a small town, but Waylon was one of the people Bella specifically mentioned having been pointed out to her by Charlie when she first arrived in Forks.

“ **He's dead?” I stated.**

“Yes, it seems that Bella is just as shocked about this as Charlie is,” Jasper said, though very quietly so that only the vampires could hear.

“I wonder if Bella remembers who that is, or if the fact that she's only appears to have met him once means that she might not really remember him all that well,” Embry said.

“She probably will, considering that she has a pretty good memory,” Jasper said. “Even if she only met him once, she probably remembers doing so.”

**I didn't know Waylon all that well, having only really met him the one time, at the lodge where Charlie had introduced me to some of his friends in town.**

“And I think she gets the idea that I always go fishing with Billy and Harry here,” Charlie said, his voice low.

“I wouldn't assume that,” Billy said. “She might just've not asked, or not mentioned it if you have told her.”

“That's true,” Charlie agreed. It was clear, based on the looks the others were giving him, that he wasn't hiding the grief he was feeling at learning of his friend's death all that well.

**Carlisle nodded his head. “How?” I asked.**

“Most likely an animal attack,” Charlie said dully.

“But didn't it say that he was found in a boat out near his place?” Seth said.

“Doesn't actually mean that he was on the river. He could have still been docked,” Billy said, sighing.

“Well, with the way it sounds, it's almost like he was actually on the water. I mean, doesn't the one river run pretty close to where he actually lives and all?” Seth said. “And isn't the river closer to his home over the dock?”

“Yes, it is,” Charlie said, nodding his head. “If he was found out near his place, then he most likely was on the river.”

“Which means that it couldn't have been an animal attack,” Harry said.

“Of course, depending on what I find, says what I'll say the attack was,” Carlisle said. “After all, if it was another vampire, I can't say it. And, in case your wondering, in places like this, animal attacks are good cover ups for vampire attacks.”

“You mean...” Angela started.

“Most vampires who live in the north are nomads, moving from one place to another while leaving behind a trail of bodies,” Edward said. “Because most of the places they hunt are filled with hikers and animals, it's easy to get meals and hide their tracks. Particularly since, in some places, it can take so much time for a body to be found that nature itself tends to further hide the actual cause of death.”

“That doesn't sound reassuring, really, knowing just how easy you could hunt humans,” Embry said nervously.

“We don't, and you can tell because of our eye color, especially after feeding. If we had human blood, our eyes would be red,” Tanya told him. “Edward was just explaining how nomads tended to work.”

“Oh,” Embry said, feeling more reassured, because he could see that all of their eyes were not red.

“ **Animal attack,” Carlisle said,**

“Which, in this case, probably means vampire attack,” Seth said.

“Most likely, if the boat he was in was found out on the water,” Carlisle said.

**and I would have taken it seriously had he not done it so quickly, as if it was an answer he was used to saying.**

“There actually hasn't been a murder out here, so any doctor would get to the point of being used to saying it that way,” Carlisle said.

“Perhaps the quickness was just a bit too quick,” Quil said.

“Or, most likely, you looked at Edward when you said it, meaning that you're hiding the truth,” Seth said.

**Besides, I couldn't see how an animal could attack Waylon if he was in his boat – of course, since I didn't really know how most animals acted, I couldn't really say this for sure.**

“It's not the animals' behavior, it's where the boat is that says if it's true or not,” Kate said.

**The glance Carlisle gave to Edward, though, was a bit of a clue to the fact that he wasn't being entirely truthful.**

“See, it was that you looked at Edward,” Seth said.

“I must be telling him the truth in my mind,” Carlisle said.

“Most likely,” Edward said.

**Suddenly, I remembered something –**

“I wonder what it is that she remembered,” Quil said.

**Charlie had gone to Mason County several days ago, having warned me that he'd be late because he'd be helping the police there.**

“There must've been an animal attack there as well,” Charlie said.

“Or a vampire one,” Jacob said.

“If it's a vampire one, then it's probably the same nomad that did this attack as well,” Carlisle said.

“Meaning that it's coming closer to town as well,” Charlie said, sounding worried.

“Can you guys do anything about this?” Angela asked.

“We can claim all of Forks as our territory, but since we don't hunt humans, most nomads won't respect it. And, unfortunately, we can't actually kill them without a reason. While vampires kill others all the time, you can really only get away with it with a reason. Because of our diet choice, the only way we could do that is if they attacked us first. Not that our law government would really look into it, as they'd have no way to find it out unless one of the nomads got away, and know they could bring a case against us,” Carlisle said.

“So, much like the us regular humans, there are laws to keep you from truly harming each other,” Angela said.

“Yes, but only if it's discovered,” Carlisle said.

“And, while Nomads tend to be in very small groups, usually two or three, that doesn't mean that they're useless, either,” Alice said.

“Yeah, like Edward here, one or all of them could have abilities, which not only would up their chances of surviving, but could also get one or all of us killed, which wouldn't be good,” Emmett said.

“If you all died, then they could claim the territory for themselves and do whatever they wanted here, which would probably be kill everyone to eat us all,” Angela said.

“Exactly,” Emmett said.

“That's actually one of the few reasons why any vampire clam would ever attack another vampire clan,” Jasper said. “For their territory.”

Seth started to open his mouth to ask what he meant, only for his mother to give him a look.

“Continue,” she said to Carlisle once she was sure that her son understood her look.

**When I had asked why, he had mentioned that a security guard had been killed by some kind of animal. I hadn't really thought much about it, figuring that, being as we were in Forks, it would be som'ething common.**

“Not super, but definitely more common than actual murders,” Charlie said.

**I couldn't help but wonder, though, if I was wrong to think that.**

“I wouldn't say fully,” Alice said.

**An animal attack, especially out here, would be a perfect cover for a vampire attack, though it would also cause problems as well.**

“Too many bodies without blood could end up being questioned, which could catch the attention of those it's preferred not come here,” Carlisle said. “They could order or come here in order to deal with such a problem.”

“And that would be bad,” Angela guessed.

“They'd probably kill everyone in town, though they might only target those who've figured out what happened. The thing is, well, you guys,” Edward said, motioning to Quileutes.

“What do you mean?” Jacob asked.

“Being able to identify us as your 'cold ones' is not good,” Carlisle said. “The people who act as our law keepers are rather strict about keeping our laws. This includes making sure that those who are not allowed to are taken care of.”

Everyone in the room who wasn't a vampire instantly understood what it was that he was getting at. More than that, they all looked at each other, realizing that none of them were really allowed to know this.

“Um, truthfully, out of all of you, the only one that is in big trouble if the Volturi find out about this is Ms. Weber,” Eleazar said. “While it is bad you can point us out as cold ones, as Native Americans, they all have stories like this, so they'd mostly leave you alone – unless any of you are actual werewolves, because, like with wizards, they don't like them either – and Charlie, as Bella's biological father, is allowed to know, as it's not uncommon for parents of mundane-borns to be curious and learn about the creatures of the magical world when they do. Even though Bella is seventeen, which is the age one is considered an adult in the wizarding world, the Volturi – which is what our 'law keepers' are called - give mundane-borns another year, until they're eighteen, before they are not tolerable of immediate family members knowing.”

“So, if I learn of this before she turns eighteen...” Charlie started.

“The Vultori won't do anything to do,” Eleazar said.

“So, me on the other hand.” Angela said, trailing off.

“I think, whoever sent the books, have taken that into account, and have something planned that'll make sure you don't get in trouble,” Eleazar told her. Realizing that he was right, the small bit of worry in Angela disappeared.

“ **Was it the same one that got that security guard down in Mason?” I asked.**

“ **Most likely,” Carlisle stated; another glance to Edward told me tat it was more than likely.**

“And that it was a vampire as well,” Tanya said.

“Yeah, most likely,” Edward said.

“ **Well, it's getting closer to town, then,” I stated.**

“Which is cause for concern,” Kate said.

“I'm probably going to distract her from that before she attempts to really start connecting the dots. Plus, knowing about Charlie and Waylon being friends, I'm probably going to suggest that Bella go to you,” Carlisle said.

“ **Bella,” Carlisle said, probably before I could ask another question, “you should go inside. Waylon was your father's friend.”**

“I have the feeling that she's definitely going to be getting the hint on what you're trying to hint at,” Seth said.

**I got what he was saying between the lines – Charlie was most likely devastated.**

“Probably beyond devastated,” Charlie admitted.

“ **Okay,” I stated, making a small stop to grab the Angela's and my things from Edward's car –**

“I wouldn't care if she left them in my car,” he said.

“Well, she might think that you would, or she doesn't know when they'll be leaving. Plus, she could also be sensing that Carlisle probably wishes to speak to you alone,” Angela said.

“That's true,” Edward said.

**a minor thing, as I was sure he wouldn't really mind us leaving it in there, but I didn't want to impose on him with that.**

“She probably senses that they'll be going home with Charlie, then,” Jasper said.

**Carrying my bags, I walked between Edward and Carlisle, right behind Angela.**

“I must be waiting to know what's going on,” Angela said.

“Yeah, you seem to be following Bella's lead here,” Jasper said.

“Well, she seems to know what she's doing,” Angela said.

**As I went up the steps to the door, I turned back for a moment.**

“Probably to say bye,” Alice said.

“ **I'll see you later,” I said to Edward,**

“So you know that she definitely wants to see you again,” Seth said.

**before turning back and finishing the walk up to the door. A small glance back showed Edward heading back to the driver's side of his car.**

“I wonder if I look back towards her before she goes through the door,” Edward murmured.

**Angela took a seat in the lobby, agreeing to watch our things,**

“I don't think that I have any business going with her with what she's most likely going to be doing,” Angela said.

**while I got permission from the woman at the counter to head to the back.**

“I probably mentioned to them that she could come back no matter what,” Charlie said.

“That, or they suspect that you would allow her to go to you,” Carlisle said.

**I could see Charlie at his desk, just staring at his computer screen. I walked over to him, skirting around the edge of the desk until I stood behind him. He didn't seem to notice that I was there, and I saw that he was looking at a picture of him and Waylon together, in fishing gear.**

“Lost in thought, then,” Jasper said. “Or, at least, in memories.”

“ **Hey,” I stated, causing him to jump.**

“I must've really been out of it, then, if I only realize she's there when she speaks,” Charlie said.

**I leaned down, until I was more level with him.**

“ **Hey,” he stated, his eyes dull and face expressionless, grief pouring off of him in poignant waves.**

Jasper had the feeling that Charlie must really be hurting, if his grief was practically pouring off of him.

**He turned to stare back at the picture.**

“ **Dad,” I started, “I'm really sorry.”**

**He glanced at me once again, then looked back at the picture. He was silent for a few moments, then spoke.**

“ **I've known him going on thirty years,” he told me.**

“I have the feeling that she's not going to know what to say to that, considering that it doesn't seem as though she's ever really gone through something like this. Of course, I could be wrong,” Seth said.

“Since none of her close friends seems to have died, I have the feeling that you're not,” Charlie said.

“Yeah, it does sound as though she got lucky concerning that,” Embry said.

**I didn't quite know what to say about that, knowing that there really wasn't any words that could be said. Instead, I placed my gloved hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly.**

“That'll work,” Charlie said, knowing that her just showing that she was there for him was the best thing she could do.

**He was still for a moment, then brought his hand up, patting mine and then lightly grabbing it. He held it for a few moments, then, as if to cover up for his emotional grief, he tried to distract himself,**

“I do have to get a grip of myself, if I'm going to do anything to try and catch whatever it was that did this to him,” Charlie said. “Even if it is a vampire, I'm going to at least try to do something about it.”

“I think it would be a bit disappointing if you didn't,” Carlisle said. He knew, though, that Charlie wouldn't even come close to finding the vampire, being that the vampire in question wouldn't dare to think of attacking such a large group – too many people meant that one of them could get lucky and they could end up managing to light them afire.

**closing down the browser that had opened on the computer, and letting go of my hand.**

“ **Don't worry, we're gonna find this thing,” he told me,**

“Are you trying to convince her of that, or yourself?” Quil asked. Charlie didn't answer, though he had the feeling that it might be himself he was trying to convince.

**though it sounded as though he was trying to convince himself more than me. He reached over to grab something off of his desk then. “Meantime,” he stated, and he looked over at me, holding out what he'd grabbed, “I want you to carry this with you.”**

**I looked at what it was, seeing that it was a can of Mace.**

“Since you don't know that she can protect herself very well, I take it that you want to make sure she's protected,” Harry said.

“Yes,” Charlie answered.

**I made a look on my face, about to deny it, when he added in, “It'll give your old man some peace of mind.”**

**I didn't deny him after that, reluctantly taking it from him and slipping it into my pocket.**

“ **Let's go home,” he said, after seeing what I did.**

“She took it, which is all that I wanted her to do,” Charlie said.

“ **I'll go let Angela know,” I said, straightening. He looked startled for a moment,**

“You must've forgotten that she was going to be spending the night,” Tanya said.

“Most likely, especially since it's a week day,” Charlie answered.

**then seemed to remember about the fact that Angela would be staying at the house with us tonight. I walked in front of him as he stood, shutting down his computer and grabbing his jacket. I walked over to Angela, grabbing the bags in front of her and walking out in front of her.**

“I probably realize that we're leaving the moment she grabbed the bags,” Angela said.

**An ambulance was now parked in front of the station, and, as we headed toward Charlie's cruiser, a gurney baring a covered body was being rolled passed us. Angela gasped upon seeing the pale, almost bluish skin that peaked through the blanket covering the corpse.**

“They must've not covered it properly,” Carlisle said.

“ **Come on,” I said, gently grabbing her arm and pulling her after me.**

“Bella seems to be taking it very calmly,” Jasper said.

“That's a bit worrisome,” Charlie said. After all, if she was so unphased, then it meant that it was something that she'd become used to, which caused him great worry.

**Charlie was behind us by now, and opened the trunk so that we could place the bags in there. I let Angela have the front seat, riding in the back behind the bars.**

There were some snorts at that, even from Charlie.

“Never thought I'd end up having my own daughter back there,” Charlie said.

**It didn't take long for us to get to the house, and, after getting Charlie something to eat while Angela took a rather long shower, we were soon settled into my room.**

“It's probably late enough that sleep is most likely the first order on the list for us,” Angela said.

**I let her have my bed, sleeping on the floor, waking up several times that night due to a few nightmares she had.**

“Even though nothing actually happened, the idea of what could would kind of be scary to consider,” Angela said. “Plus, with having seen the body as well, even if I hadn't fully seen it...”

“Yeah, that would probably cause some nightmares,” Tanya said.

“Strange how it is that it's your nightmares waking her up, not her having any,” Emmett said.

“Makes me wonder just how she can appear so immune to such a thing,” Alice said.

“Well, with her ability, being able to see everyone's memories, including their most horrid things they may have done, it probably takes a lot to cause her to have nightmares,” Jasper said.

**I had the feeling that the nightmares were about our almost attack, as well as what happened to Waylon. As it was, my sleep was in short intervals until three in the morning, where I was finally able to actually drop fully into sleep.**

“I wonder if she thought about anything while trying to fall asleep,” Kate said.

“It wouldn't surprise me if she did,” Jasper said.

**The awake intervals of my night, however, allowed me to think, and come to some rather important decisions. The first was that I no longer wanted to hide what I knew about Edward from him. The next was that, so he didn't end up freaking out over me knowing what he was, I'd tell him the final secret I was holding from him.**

“I wonder if I'll believe her,” Edward said, and if anyone was really listening, they would have noted the slight happiness in his voice upon learning what her thoughts were. It seemed, just as Tanya had stated, Bella wasn't happy to have things being so one-sided.

**Whether he'd believe me or not would be a mystery, but I had plans on how to make sure that he did.**

**After all, a wand and the use of some spells should be a pretty good incentive.**

“Yeah, I would imagine that would be a good way to make me believe her,” Edward said.

**Angela was still tired when she awoke the next morning, slight bags underneath her eyes.**

“I hope she had something for that,” Kate said.

“Well, even if she doesn't seem to use make up, it wouldn't surprise me if she did have some, since I have the feeling that several of the others do use it, including Elena,” Tanya said. “Even if she doesn't have any for herself, she might have the necessities for Elena, and you and Elena seem to be closer in skin tone than she and Elena are.”

**Seeing them, I turned, rooted through a bag of rarely used cosmetics, finding the concealer that Elena used – we had the necessities for each other in case it was needed and only one of us, usually her, had their bags – and handed it to her. She and Elena were nearly the same in skin color, so it wouldn't stand out to much on her.**

“Thank god for that,” Angela said, knowing that Jessica would question why she had bags under her eyes if she saw them.

“ **Here,” I told her, “to hide the bags under your eyes. I don't think you want Jessica or Lauren to try and pry answers from you as to why you look so tired.”**

“You do know, they could just assume that Angela and Bella spend the entire night talking,” Quil said.

“That is true, assuming they know that I was spending the night at Bella's house,” Angela pointed out.

“ **Thanks,” she said, standing and heading to the bathroom. I walked into my closet, grabbing the first shirt my hand fell on – a blood red blouse with a sweetheart neckline, off-the-shoulders long sleeves, corset lacing on the front, and most of the sleeves cut out, with roped-like strips of fabric crisscrossing throughout it, giving it the appearance of also having been laced up, though very loosely.**

“That sounds kind of...sexy,” Tanya said, picturing it in her mind. Jacob, also seeing it, couldn't help but drool a little, sure that it would look sexy on Bella – he began having a fantasy of Bella in that, though, in his mind, it was even looser, with a clear view down her shirt should she lean over, a view that he really would like to see. Edward, seeing what he was thinking about, which was beginning to develop into another fantasy where the shirt was about to begin to come off, was about to let out a very loud growl at him when Emily, who could see a side profile of Jacob's face, leaned over and smacked him on the head.

Shaking his head, he looked at her.

“What was that for?” he asked.

“I could see what you were thinking,” Emily said. “And, based on the look on Edward's face, you were going even further in your thoughts than you really should be doing.”

“I'm male,” Jacob said, protesting the idea that he shouldn't think that.

“I own a gun. Several, in fact,” Charlie growled, not liking the fact that Jacob had been thinking what he was thinking – and he had a good idea of what it was.

Jacob paled, understanding what it was that Charlie was getting at.

“Edward,” Charlie said. “If Jacob thinks something he shouldn't be thinking concerning my daughter, let me know.”

“Okay,” he said.

“Ah, come on, Charlie,” Jacob whined.

“No, you are not going to be thinking those thoughts about my daughter when I'm sitting right here,” Charlie said. “Not only is it disrespectful of you thinking about my daughter that way, but it's disrespectful of you to do it when I'm right here. It's no wonder she doesn't consider you as a possible boyfriend, or why she's said that she won't date males younger than her. She could probably tell immediately what it was that you were thinking upon meeting her.”

There were several smothered snorts over Charlie's words, while Billy and a few others looked at him all astonished, having not expected such a reaction from him. Billy, especially, was surprised, knowing that, when Charlie had first revealed Bella was coming, they had both thought it would be nice if Bella and Jacob got together. However, it seemed that with the reveal that Bella not only didn't like the idea of being with Jacob – or, rather, she didn't seem to impressed with him – but that she seemed to be getting along with Edward pretty well had Charlie not fighting to have Jacob be with Bella.

Billy wasn't sure he really cared for this fact, either, especially since he just couldn't believe that Charlie would do that – why, truthfully, by having Edward listening in on Jacob's thoughts to tell Charlie if he was thinking the wrong 'thing' about Bella (which, truthfully, he didn't see anything wrong about, considering that all males were like that, as far as he knew) told him that he might not be as against Edward being with Bella as he was hoping he would be.

Edward, however, was quite glad that Charlie seemed to at least be willing to accept that he and Bella could end up getting together. He was at least quite a hopeful that Charlie wouldn't mind it, and would be willing to be supportive of them if it was needed.

“Yes, please do,” Emily said, agreeing with Charlie. She liked Bella from what she read, apart from her dislike for werewolves, which, thinking about it, she could understand. What Bella knew about werewolves didn't point to them being what Sam and the others were. Perhaps, if they learned about Bella, she could find out just what the werewolves that Bella knew actually were like.

Edward gave a nod, then turned in attention back to Carlisle, showing for the book to be continued.

**It wasn't a shirt I normally wore out, as it could really only be worn with gloves that went to the wrist, but a Jacket would hide the bare skin from accidentally being touched, as it was cool enough here to get away with wearing one.**

“Which it lucky for her,” Alice said.

**Gathering a pair of black jeans and my undergarments, I headed straight to the bathroom as Angela came into the room, the bags under her eyes seemingly gone. I took a quick shower, blow drying my hair before dressing. Coming out, I checked to see that my room was empty, Angela's things neatly gathered next to the bed. I quickly grabbed my school things, heading downstairs where I saw Angela pouring herself a bowl of cereal.**

“I wonder just how much time there is before school starts,” Angela said.

“Well, you at least have time to eat before you have to leave, so you can't have been up that late,” Alice said.

**Breakfast was eaten in silence, the both of us quietly lost in our own thoughts. The silence continued all the way to the school, where Jessica met us, holding Angela's jacket – she'd called last night, having found it in her car and wanting to know if it was mine or not.**

“Actually, it wouldn't surprise me if she had called already knowing that it's mine. It's not like she's never seen my sweater,” Angela said.

“Then, why would she be calling Bella's house, unless she already knew that Angela would be spending the night,” Tanya said.

“She didn't call because of the sweater, and, for all we know, it was Lauren who originally called, since it wouldn't be surprising if Lauren stayed at Jessica's house for a bit after they got back,” Alice said.

“Yeah, chances are, the call was because of the fact that Edward had ended up driving them back – basically, it was a rather sad and pathetic attempt to get Bella in trouble with Charlie because she dared to let Edward take her home instead of Jessica,” Kate said.

“Too bad she doesn't realize that, due to the still growing relationship between us, I wouldn't have gotten on her case for it, especially since I knew that she might decide to leave if I tried to control her like that. She's practically an adult, anyways, so it's not like I have the right to control her actions,” Charlie said. “The worse I can do is ban certain things from happening in the house, and, again, that could end up causing her to decide to leave as well.”

“Yeah, that's kind of a think line you'd be walking,” Emmett said.

**I let Angela and her meander ahead of me as they talked about something – what I wasn't listening to. Instead, I didn't move very far from my truck, eyes wondering as I tried to find Edward in the mass of students. I knew he was here – his car was, anyway, and I didn't see a reason why he wouldn't be here.**

“How nice, you're car is there, so you have to be there, despite the fact that she already knows that we sometimes take your car ourselves,” Emmett said.

“Considering that Edward appeared to be fine the previous day, she probably can't see a reason for him not to be there,” Jasper said.

“True,” Emmett said.

**Not finding him in the parking lot, I made my way up to the quad, still looking. The amount of people standing around talking made this hard, but I eventually found him, standing next to a group of tables alone, looking as though he wasn't paying attention to anything around him.**

“I wonder what it is that I'm doing,” Edward said, knowing that it wasn't something that he usually did.

“Perhaps you were waiting for her to arrive,” Kate said.

“I could have done that in the parking lot,” Edward said.

“Perhaps we were just with you, and had just left,” Alice said. “It could explain why you're standing where you were. We were possibly sitting down at the moment, and then had just left. You stayed behind because you probably realized that Bella had arrived and were possibly going to join her.”

“That is a possibility,” Edward said, though he still didn't look convinced.

**I walked towards him, lowering my shields as I did so.**

_**Edward** _ **I mentally spoke to him when I was but a few steps away. He looked over at me, a questioning look on his face.**

“Of course he's going to be questioning it, considering that she's shone the signs that she rarely ever lets her mind be read,” Rosalie said.

_**There's something I need to talk to you about, in private. Follow me?** _

“So, she's making sure that no one else knows what it is that she's about to tell you. That's good,” Esme said.

**I walked passed him, not sure if he actually would follow me,**

“He definitely will, if only to learn what it is that she needs to speak to him in private about,” Alice said.

**but suspecting that he would. A glance behind me told me that I was right in what I suspected.**

**I walked into the forest that surrounded the school. Once I was sure that we were at a perfect distance from the school – as well as his siblings, though I wasn't completely sure about that little fact –**

“I have the feeling that, since she spoke it in her mind and not out loud, we wouldn't even bother to really be curious enough to want to eavesdrop,” Emmett said.

**I stopped and turned. Edward stood a few feet away from me, watching me with undisguised curiosity.**

“She just led me out into the woods for some strange reason. I think it's safe to say that I'm allowed to be curious about this fact,” Edward said.

**I turned away from him again, taking a deep breath before I started speaking.**

“ **I know that you're not a mutant,” I told him,**

“Straight to the point, then,” Jasper muttered.

“ **and that your abilities have nothing to do with being a mutant. I know that you're a lot older than you look. You never eat, you never drink. You were gone the last few days, the very days that the sun was actually shining. Your skin is icy cold, you're extremely pale, your eyes change color. You also speak with a cadence suited better for a past era.”**

“That's quite a list she has there,” Seth said, while Charlie was also thinking about the last observation. It was a true one, he realized, and wondered how it was that he hadn't notice that himself.

**I paused there for a moment, gasping a bit when I felt that he was standing right behind me.**

“Why are you so close to her?” Jacob asked, sounding disgruntled over the fact. Edward shrugged, though he didn't look unhappy about it. In fact, he kind of liked the idea of being close to her.

“ **How old are you?” I asked. The question wasn't all that relative, nor was it really related to what I was talking about.**

“But she's probably curious to know,” Emmett said.

“You know, that is a good question to wonder about. How old are all of you?” Angela asked, curious. “I mean, how old were you when you were changed?”

“Chances are, it'll be mentioned in the book, for the Cullens, anyway,” Tanya said. “As for the rest of us, well, let's just say that, while we don't look it we are old.”

There were some snorts at the way she just pretty much said that, so blunt and unashamed to admit that she was older than she looked.

“ **Seventeen,” he answered, and I held back a sigh.**

“I don't think she likes the answer that you gave her, considering what she knows,” Kate said.

**Of course, getting him to admit that I was right wouldn't be that easy.**

“I can be stubborn as well,” Edward said, causing his siblings to snort, as they knew just how true that was. After all, when one considered just how easily he was able to turn down so many women, vampire and human, as well as not give into certain others, and tending to not back down unless Carlisle and Esme told him to, well, it kind of showed just how true him being stubborn was.

“I think that Bella is going to be more stubborn than you, though,” Kate said.

“Yeah, I have the feeling that's true as well,” Jasper said. Edward, though he didn't say it, had to agree with that.

“ **And how long have you been seventeen?” I asked,**

“That's one way to phrase the question without giving a way for him to dodge it again,” Alice said.

**this time making it clear that skirting around my questions wouldn't work. He looked uncomfortable at my question, as if realizing that I really did know that he wasn't human, and then sighed, a slight look of defeat on his face.**

“I really have no way to say anything else,” Edward said.

“ **A while,” he said. Silence reigned for several moments, the sounds of the forest seemingly copying the silence just as much. The only sound that could be heard was my breathing, which was embarrassingly loud as my heart pounded against my chest and my nerves had butterflies fluttering in my stomach.**

“It's like a very tense moment at the moment,” Jasper said.

“So, next part coming is her telling that she know why this all is,” Tanya said.

“I really wonder how I'm going to take that,” Edward said.

“ **I know what you are,” I said, and it was almost as if I could feel him stiffening behind me.**

“She must've turned away from him once again,” Embry said, knowing that she had been looking at him before this part.

**The silence came again, broken a few moments later by him this time around.**

“ **Say it,” he said, his tone forceful. “Out loud.”**

“I don't think that I'm going to believe her until I know for sure that she has the right creature in her mind,” Edward said.

“ **Vampire,” I said, my tone neutral. He exhaled, seemingly shocked and defeated.**

“Now knowing that she actually does know about me would cause that reaction from me,” Edward said.

“ **Are you afraid?” he asked.**

“At the moment, she's just nervous, and she was wary when she first saw you, but fear and being afraid is one emotion that she's yet to appear to show concerning you,” Quil said.

**I turned, not able to simply tell him my answer to that question without looking at him. I had to show him that I was being serious and truthful.**

“I most likely wouldn't believe her if she didn't do that,” Edward admitted.

**His face guarded as I faced him, body tense.**

“ **No,” I said. He looked shocked at my answer, but then seemed to be a bit angered.**

“Yeah, I can see why you'd be angry,” Kate said. “Since you don't know that she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself against you if you decide to do something against her.”

“ **Then ask me the most basic question of all,” he said, holding back the anger in his voice. “What do we eat?”**

“She doesn't really need to ask,” Angela said. “She already knows, the exact type of blood, too, if you need her to be specific.”

“ **I don't need to ask,” I said. “I know what you survive on. It's blood, animal if you need me to be exact.”**

**He looked at me in disbelief.**

“Well, considering that you weren't expecting her to say that, it does make sense,” Irina said. “I think that anyone would do that, assuming that they don't immediately attempt to attack her for knowing this.”

“An attack she'd most likely be able to turn around,” Jasper pointed out. He had no problem thinking that she would be able to do anything should it come down to it, particularly since she seemed to be able to think quick on her feet.

“ **How do you...” he started to ask.**

“Know?” Edward finished.

“ **I've known what you were since my first day of school,” I told him.**

“That's going to be surprising to learn, for you,” Jasper said, knowing that Bella's distance from the school and them not knowing to that they needed to listen in, as well as not really have a reason to listen in, meant that it would just be Edward surprised at the moment. His and his siblings surprise would probably come at a later point.

“ **I recognized what you, and your siblings, were upon first seeing you. Truthfully, it was really only hearing the name of your 'father' that had calmed me – your father was a friend of the headmaster at my school in Scotland.”**

“Is that true?” Seth said.

“I can't say. I don't know whom her headmaster was,” Carlisle said. “It is true, though, if her headmaster was a man named Albus Dumbledore, whom I met in the late eighteen hundreds, just literally before the turn of the century, in fact.”

Seth looked amazed at hearing that, before realizing something.

“Well, wait, that doesn't make much sense, because he would have been dead before he could have ever been her headmaster,” Seth said.

“Not quite true,” Eleazar said. “Wizards tend to live a lot longer than non-magicals – it's part of the reason why so many of them tend to remove themselves from non-magical society, especially for those whom end up doing something that makes them famous in the non-magical world. In fact, for quite a few actors and actresses, their seemingly youth is because they're magicals, not because of surgery or anything like that.”

“Really?” Seth said. Eleazar nodded his head. The other humans who didn't know this in the room were looking amazed as well

“Wait. So does this mean that Bella is most likely going to age slowly as well?” Angela said, and Edward, hearing this, kind of perked up. If that was true, then, if he did get with her, rather than have seventy to eighty years with her, he could have more?

“Yes,” Eleazar said, turning to, and making a motion to Carlisle to continue reading, which he did, before anyone else could say anything.

“ **How did you know what I was? And how do you know that my father was a friend of your headmaster – we haven't been to Scotland in years,” he said.**

“And I don't remember meeting anyone non-vampire who knew about what we were,” Esme said, thinking about the last time they were – about three years before they'd come to live in Forks the first time.

**I sighed, biting my lip, as I looked away, shifting my feet.**

“She knows that what she's about to say won't make sense to you,” Kate said.

“ **That's because the old headmaster of the school met him in the late eighteen hundreds,” I told him. “Professor Dumbledore,”**

“So it was him,” Seth said, looking impressed.

“Somehow, that doesn't surprise me,” Carlisle said. “He not only was quite the acedemic, but, when I met him, he had a passion for teaching others. Since he most likely work his way up the ladder to being headmaster, he was probably a teacher beforehand.”

“ **our headmaster, was almost two hundred before he died –“**

“Damn, he was old,” Jacob said. “No wonder he's dead.”

Everyone looked kind of disgusted at him, especially for his words.

“ **even then, he didn't die of natural causes. He could have easily lived for longer had he been more careful.”**

“So, not only was he already old, he only died because he wasn't careful, and not because it was his time,” Seth said.

“ **And there is a reason for his longevity, and why I know this.”**

“I wonder just how she's going to be telling you the reason why she knows this,” Tanya murmured.

**I took a few steps away from him, turning as I held up my hand.**

“ **What do you see?” I asked him. “Around my wrist.”**

**I saw him look.**

“ **I don't see anything,” he said.**

“Her wand holster,” Jasper said. “She starting out by pointing out that you can't see it to only show that there actually is something there.”

“ **What do you feel?” I asked, holding out the hand to him. He carefully felt my wrist, frowning as he looked at me, wondering what it was that I was trying to get to. His answer was the pretty much the same as his previous one.**

“I have the feeling that it not only being invisible, but also unable to be felt is so that no one can just try and grab it from her,” Embry said.

“That would make sense,” Jasper said.

“ **Watch,” I told him, then, murmuring a word, I flicked my hand, grabbing onto the stick of wood that came shooting from the invisible and seemingly non-existent holster I had wrapped around my wrist.**

“That will definitely confuse me, seeing her suddenly holding what will probably seem like just a stick of wood to me,” Edward said. “I most likely won't even consider it being a wand at all.”

**He stated, unsure of what I was going for, but also wondering where the stick – as I had the feeling he thought of it as – came from.**

“That is probably a question that would go through my mind,” Edward said.

“ **I can tell by the look on your fact that you don't know what this is,” I said. “It's a wand. Now – “ I held up other hand, stopping him from saying anything, as he'd opened his mouth to do so –**

“I have the feeling that you were about to say something about how that wasn't possible,” Emmett said.

“ **I know I sound crazy in saying that, but it's the truth, and I can prove it.”**

“The use of some spells would definitely prove it, assuming she does one that makes it so that there can't be any mistake about it,” Tanya said, knowing that here were some vampires that tended to have a super hard time believing that witches and wizards also existed.

**With that, I flicked it, mentally saying the spell I wanted, watching the results once I finished the incantation in my head. His body immediately turned upside down, one leg behind held straight up as he hung as if caught in some snare trap.**

Emmett started to laugh at the mental image that brought to his mind, while Edward rolled his eyes at him.

**He was shocked once again as he hung there. I let the spell go, watching as he crashed onto the floor – there really wasn't any way to change that effect from happening.**

“I think I'm going to believe her now, though,” Edward said. “Or, at least, be more willing to believe her when she does tell me about being a witch.”

**He looked at me, mouth slightly opened as he picked himself off from the ground.**

“ **What are you?” he asked.**

“It's kind of surprising that I couldn't figure it out straight away with that demonstration,” Edward said, shaking his head.

“Yeah, well, you have no idea that witches do exist, so it's not surprising that it's not where you mind immediately goes off towards,” Kate said.

“ **I'm surprised you didn't realize with that little demonstration,” I said. “I'm a witch, quite literally. This is one of my wands; it's always a good idea to have more than one, just in case it's needed.”**

“So, even if you manage to get that wand away from her, she has others,” Rosalie murmured.

“That is a good thing to have,” Jasper said.

**He nodded, still shocked. I didn't say anything else, simply pushed the wand back into the holster as I waited for him to unfreeze.**

“I wonder what the first question that you're going to ask is going to be, once you unfreeze,” Alice said.

“ **Why are you telling me this?” he finally asked.**

“That is a good question,” Jacob muttered under his breath, finding it bad taste that she would tell Edward this. It should be him that she should be telling, not Edward.

“ **And how is it that I've never...that I've never heard any thoughts that would even suggest that you're what you are?”**

“You know, that is a good question,” Alice said. “How is it that Edward has never heard any thoughts about witches existing before?”

“Bella is about to explain it,” Carlisle said, before Eleazar could do so.

“ **To the second question, there's several answers. First off, Magicals tend to be a bit more isolated from non-magicals, mostly because of the slow aging. There's also the fact that the few who don't completely stay away from non-magicals are the ones who live in large cities, and work in things that would make what they're thinking just seem normal for them – movie directors, writers, people like that.”**

“Yeah, if I heard something about vampires from someone like that, I wouldn't think much about it considering their profession,” Edward said.

“ **Then there's the fact that there is a mind study that can help shield a persons thoughts called Occlumency. While it doesn't work completely with natural mind readers – it's mostly to help shield the mind against it's opposite, Legilimency – it does work enough that it can block some thoughts from mind readers –“**

“So, if I did run into a witch or wizard, they still could hide somewhat from me, enough that I wouldn't wonder about it, since I would still be able to hear some of their thoughts,” Edward said

“ **people who practice Occlumency always drove Tristelianna nuts because of that.”**

“Which actually suggests that you would probably notice something if you had run into anyone like that, if it drives her nuts, considering that you have somewhat the same ability,” Tanya said. Edward nodded, though he wasn't actually sure about that. Tristelianna's abilities seem to be more compared to his, after all. It could be another part of her ability that caused her to be driven nuts by people like that, after all.

“ **While you might have found more thoughts about people like myself in Britain, here in the States, it's standard practice for people to learn it, as it helps the mind organize itself better.”**

“So, if we were in Britain, I might have discovered this a bit earlier,” Edward muttered.

“ **Then there's the fact that, like myself, they'd be able to recognize you if they saw you, and most would go away upon seeing a vampire.”**

“I wouldn't really have time to hear their thoughts unless I was specifically listening for them,” Edward said. “And I usually don't do that.”

“ **You wouldn't have time to hear their thoughts, nor would you be able to realize that someone was actually thinking about you if they mentioned vampire in their thoughts because they'd be gone.”**

“Why would they leave, though?” Seth asked.

“The treaty,” Eleazar said. “Vampires are not well liked by the wizarding world, especially in Britain, though, again, werewolves have an even worse reputation, so, because they can't just kill a vampire if they see one, the prefer not to interact with them, either.”

“ **As for why I'm telling you this, well...” I shrugged. “I don't want any secrets between us. I don't know why, but it's something I feel strongly about. I didn't want you to feel you had to continue hiding a part of yourself from me, especially since I already know what that part of you is. It's not really fair to you, having to watch what you say around me in hopes of not giving yourself away, when I already know it.”**

“That's true,” Alice said.

“ **As for telling you I'm a witch, that's because, now that you know, if you try to attack and attempt to kill me, you'll sign your own death warrant. It's basically a safety feature, because the Volturi rules of keeping the secret exclude keeping it from witches and wizards.”**

“Why is that, though? I mean, witches and wizards couldn't have always known about vampires, no matter what type they were, so how did they become the exception to that rule?” Embry asked.

“Because, for our type of vampire, they had something to do with us from the beginning,” Eleazar stated.

“What do you mean?” Alice asked.

“It was a witch whom created our type of vampire,” Eleazar told her, and mouths dropped at that.

“What?” Rosalie said.

“You mean, vampires like us are possible because of witches?” Kate said, clearly surprised.

“Well, yes,” Eleazar said. “I don't exactly know the full details, as I was a human turned like the rest of you, but I was turned near the beginning of our kind of vampire, enough that I was privy to some information as to how we came to exist. A witch being responsible for us was one of those things.”

The Quileutes and humans were just as shocked to hear that, especially the Quileutes, whom would have never guessed it. Of course, it also had the effect of slightly turning the Quileutes against the type of witch that Bella was. To have created such abominations as they had, and not wiped them all out – in fact, having a treaty that stated they couldn't, and would even work with them if someone did try to do that – had them less that willing to really give witches like Bella a huge chance. The ones who were feeling this way the most were Harry and Billy, of course, while Jacob, who also didn't like it, was thinking that, perhaps, he could convince Bella to fix her kinds mistake.

Edward frowned at the thoughts Harry and Billy were having towards Bella because the type of witch she was had created their type of vampires. Just because it was a witch who had done it didn't mean that the entire wizarding kind had to be condemned. Edward didn't like that they were basically believing that Bella was guilty of having done it herself simply because of her status of being a part of the wizarding world. Considering that they were getting upset of Bella disliking them for being werewolves, they had no right to turn it around and be upset with her for something she had no hand in. They kept thinking that she shouldn't judge them, but they were becoming rather guilty of doing just that themselves with this new piece of information.

Edward had the feeling that, once the Quileutes left, he'd be busy letting the others know just what it was that they were thinking concerning Bella now, what with this new piece of information being known. It was just one of the topics that he didn't think would be good to ignore, particularly considering that, if such thinking continued to grow, they might treat Bella as hostile as the Quileutes often treated them. He wondered if he should inform Charlie about what Billy and Harry were thinking as well, eventually deciding to wait on it. While they were thinking it now, they might end up changing their mind a bit later on. At least, if Billy and Harry did discuss it with the others, and Sam and Emily were a part of that discussion, for those two weren't thinking the way that Billy and Harry were. They just thought that it was kind of unfortunate that Bella's wizarding history had such a bad part. They also wondered just what the full story to it was.

“ **What do you mean by that?” he asked me, sounding curious. He seemed to have filtered everything through his mind and accepted it.**

“Kind of hard not to, when faced with the evidence,” Edward said.

“ **There's a treaty between vampires and magicals,” I said. “In this treaty, it basically states that neither sides are allowed to kill the other unless it's done in self-defense – as in, I'd have to attack you or you'd have to attack me.”**

“Wouldn't the spell Bella used be considered an attack on Edward,” Seth asked.

“It could, if Edward decided to take it that way,” Eleazar said. “Obviously, though, he doesn't.”

“That is true,” Edward said. “The spell was probably the most effective spell to convince me of her sincerity, which is probably why she chose that one. I don't know much about any of the other spells she uses, so I don't know if I could have explained what she does away or not.”

“ **We magicals have a way of knowing when a vampire kills a magical, and the Volturi are informed of the infraction when it happens. Truthfully, when a magical dies of a vampire attack, the vampire doesn't live very long afterward, as the Volturi often carry out the execution of the vampire for the infraction. They take the treaty very seriously,”**

“So don't ever attack a magical unprovoked,” Eleazar said. “If they don't attack first, and neither side dies, they could bring a case against you, and I know for a fact that the Volturi doesn't forgive such attacks. Of course, that doesn't mean that some magicals don't purposely attack you to try and get you killed, but, well, considering that Aro always presides over anything to do with magicals and vampires, well, it doesn't work.”

“Why doesn't it work?” Seth asked. The vampires couldn't help but notice that, of the Quileutes, it was mostly Seth whom was showing the most interest about what was being said.

“Aro is gifted, much like Edward is, with a similar ability,” Eleazar told him, not at all grudging over having to repeatedly answer questions from him. “In fact, it is very much like Edward's ability in that he can read minds as well. However, it is also different and a bit like Bella's primary ability, in that it requires physical contact to work. Because of this, however, it's actually stronger than Edward's in that he doesn't just get what you're thinking at the moment, but everything you've ever thought, as well as saw. He basically gets all of your memories, much like Bella can. Because of this, it means that trying to lie won't work. And, unlike Bella, it's very quick, and unnoticeable to the person it's being done to.”

“So, trying to frame a vampire to get them killed won't work because he could see what they tried to do, and bring it to the attention of others,” Seth said.

“Yes. However, only those in official capacity know about this, so those magicals that try to do this don't realize just how screwed they end up being if they try something like this,” Eleazar said.

“ **just as witches and wizards do. The reverse happens as well, though not as often – like I already mentioned, magicals tend to avoid vampires, so chances of a fight are very slim.”**

“The only reason that would happen is if they were looking for a fight, or the vampire managed to get close without them realizing it,” Eleazar said.

“ **The few times it can't be avoided, the magical rarely dies because they can prove that it a vampire killing was done in self defense. That's not to say that all magicals are found innocent, as they're not, but most are –“**

“I wonder why most of them actually are innocent,” Embry murmured.

Billy personally thought that them being alive and human meant that they were innocent than the vampires, and also thought that those who purposely went to rid of the vampires were still innocent as well. No one, even if they were trying to kill vampires, were anything but innocent when compared to vampires.

“ **truthfully, most vampires seem to believe they're above the law when it comes to things like that, because, while we're not completely normal, we're still human, and, therefore, a meal.”**

“Well, I guess that makes sense of why vampires tend to be more guilty of attacking magicals than magicals attacking vampires,” Alice said.

**He nodded.**

“ **So, basically, Volturi law protects you from being killed,” Edward said. “Which means that, none of my family can harm you without bringing the Volturi down on them, thus making it so that, when they learn that you know about us...”**

“ **They can't kill me to try and comply with Volturi law, because they'd be breaking it instead,” I finished.**

“Meaning that, if we immediately act without learning of how she knows us, and we succeed in killing her, we've screwed ourselves for doing that,” Jasper said.

“That's assuming she doesn't defend herself properly,” Eleazar said, and Jasper could tell that, by properly, he meant by her killing whichever one of them attacked her.

“ **You know that none of my siblings will actually believe this without proof,” he told me.**

“She can definitely show proof of it being true,” Alice said.

“Plus, I know about it, so, I can verify her story as being true,” Carlisle added.

“ **Yeah, but I have the feeling that they'd believe Carlisle, and since he's very well aware of the witches and wizard, as well as this particular part of the Volturi law, he'll be able to help you. And I'm sure that it won't take much to get Jasper on your side – just mention my dulled scent being that way because of a spell and he'll probably realize what I mean,” I said.**

“That is true, though it might not be needed,” Jasper said. “Once Carlisle tells us it's true, I'll probably be so surprised I won't even think about her dulled scent.”

“ **If that's not enough to convince them, then let them try to kill me. I'll be waiting in my room for them to do so. Of course, I doubt they'll be able to get into through the windows or door to my room.”**

“Yeah, we'd definitely be screwed there,” Emmett said.

**He got some sort of look on his face at that, which was gone before I could actually figure out what it was.**

Charlie looked at him a bit suspiciously at hearing that, having the feeling he knew what the look that appeared on Edward's face was about.

“ **I take it that this is your way of saying that you give me permission to tell the rest of my family,” he said.**

“Yeah, that is pretty much what she's getting to,” Embry said.

“ **Yes, because this way, if I'm just taking to you, and no one is really around us, I don't have to worry about them freaking out right there in school because I mention something they think I'm not supposed to know,” I said.**

“We probably would do that,” Alice admitted.

“ **Okay,” he said, and it went silent for a few moments before he spoke again.**

“I wonder what I'm about to say,” Edward said.

“ **What about your friends, the ones you had at the other school, Elena and the others...are they witches as well?” he asked. “And is Charlie and your...Renée magical as well?”**

“Oh, that,” Edward said.

“It seems that you're going to be asking questions that she's brought on,” Alice said.

“And, as for the answers, yes for the first question, and no, neither me nor Renée were magical,” Charlie said. “Which, now that I think about it, makes me wonder how it is that Bella is.”

Eleazar shrugged, not knowing the answer to that.

“ **My friends were like me, and no, neither of them are magical,” I told him. “It's not uncommon for magicals to be born in mundane families.”**

“So it something that can pretty much happen at any time,” Alice said.

“I wonder just how it becomes known, that a magical is born in a mundane family,” Emmett said.

“Well, hopefully, the question will be asked at some point,” Jasper said, curious to know the answer to that as well.

“ **Myself, Elena, Tristelianna, and several others are like that –“**

“I have to wonder just how many of them are like that,” Jasper said.

“ **at least, we think it's like that for Tristelianna and her sister.”**

“They think? Why is that?” Embry asked.

“Could be something to do with their parents,” Quil said.

“ **You think?” he asked. I sighed.**

“ **None of us, themselves included, have any idea on who their parents are,” I told him.**

“So, they're orphans,” Edward said.

“Or just considered as such,” Carmen stated, and it clear what she meant by that. Those whom were either a mother themselves, had been one, or wished to be one, had a look of distaste on their faces upon hearing that, figuring out what she meant themselves.

“ **All Tristelianna has for clues on who her family was is her name and an inheritance that was left for her via lawyer who contacted Professor Xavier upon his adoption of her.”**

“Which suggests that they weren't able to keep her for some reason, possibly due to doing something dangerous,” Esme murmured.

“Whatever the reason, they clearly at least cared enough for her to not want to leave her with nothing,” Alice said, in reference to them having named her and leaving her some sort of inheritance. If they hadn't cared at all, they wouldn't have done that.

“ **As for Alexandra, her backgrounds even more of a mystery.”**

“So she and Tristelianna are not actual siblings,” Jacob said.

“That was something that was already pretty much known since the first chapter,” Alice said.

“Actually, it was only suspected,” Quil pointed out. “It wasn't actually confirmed until now.”

Alice was about to say something, only to realize that he was right. They had only suspected it because of the fact that quotation marks had been around the word 'sister', just like it had been around the word 'parents' when talking a bit about Elena's past, and learning that she had been adopted herself. She frowned upon realizing that she was wrong.

Carlisle, while waiting for them to finish talking, had glanced down at what was coming next, and, had to work hard not to give away what he was feeling upon reading what came next. Edward, reading it in his mind, also had to force himself not to react just yet. Jasper, noting their emotions, couldn't help but wonder what it was that had them so angry. Whatever it was, though, he had the feeling that it was bad, and braced himself for what was coming next.

“ **She was left with, quite literally, nothing except the fact that she was sold to some guys by her parents for money.”**

Horrified gasps left Esme and Sue's lips, while Emily placed her hand over her mouth in a horrified gesture. Growls left the mouths of most of the vampires, both for the fact that she'd basically been treated like she was nothing but chattel, but also because of the fact that they had the feeling that the people she was sold to were anything but good people, a thought that was particularly in the minds of Tanya and her sisters. For the Quileutes, Charlie, and Angela, they too were horrified, and disgusted beyond belief over hearing that. It was Rosalie, however, who had the most reaction to it, her purely murderous face showing that Alexandra's birth parents had better never come near her, as she would happily rip them to shreds for what they'd done to their daughter.

“The poor girl,” Esme finally murmured. How heart-breaking it was for her to hear that, someone who, like Rosalie, would give almost anything to have a baby to take care of. To hear of yet another not only not wanting to be parents, but to sell their daughter like she was nothing but a consumer item while she was still a baby... It was an inconceivably idea to her.

“ **She didn't even have a name, as she was usually referred to by a number.”**

“Like she wasn't even human,” Rosalie hissed out angrily, too low for anyone to hear other than the vampires and Sam.

Carlisle and Charlie, however, had the feeling they knew exactly why she was referred to as a number, and, while Carlisle's face grew stony, Charlie's grew more horrified at the idea of just why that possibly was went through his mind. Edward, hearing what they were both thinking – which was about the same thing – grew even more horrified, while also hoping that it wasn't true, as well as giving hope to, if it was, she hadn't had to face the true horror of what those people had wanted from her.

“ **Tristelianna's the one who named her.”**

“Somehow, it wouldn't surprise me if Tristelianna did more than just name her,” Jasper said. “With her abilities, she might have even saved her.”

“That could be why it's Tristelianna's last name Alexandra carries over any of the others last names,” Carmen stated. “Because she feels the closest to Tristelianna due to her having done more than just giving her a name.”

**Edward's face was stony upon hearing that; probably wondering how her parents could do that.**

“Actually, I'm more like disgusted and angry by it,” Edward said, not saying why he was sure he was feeling that way.

**We'd wondered the same thing as well, when we learned about it. The only fortunate thing about the whole thing was that we were able to gain a wonderful friend, and, if her parents even tried to insert themselves into her life, doing so would only result in them wishing they hadn't, as there was an outstanding warrant for any of the people who had willing given children to the men as they had.**

“Which most likely means that what these men had planned was definitely horrid,” Charlie muttered.

**And, though this was years ago, with Tristelianna's ability, bringing it back to the fore thoughts of the police either involved or aware of it would make sure that would happen.**

“That is most likely true, and I have the feeling that Tristelianna would do more than just bring it back to the fore thoughts if she found out who Alexandra's parents were,” Jasper said.

“ **What about the rest of you?” he asked, breaking the silence and turning the subject away from the horror that was Alexandra's past.**

“I have a feeling that prying wouldn't be good, and I really don't want to do that, either,” Edward said.

“ **You said that several of the others were like you, which suggest that not all of you are magicals born in a mundane family.”**

_I must've noticed that she called a non-magical a mundane_ Edward thought upon it being read about their families being considered mundane. Strangely enough, he had to admit that it was pretty appropriate to call them that.

“ **That's because there's not. While the majority of my main friends are like myself – with the possibility of the two I mentioned not being so – the rest are not. All but two of them are considered half-bloods, while the last two are purebloods,” I said.**

“What makes them be considered as such?” Seth wondered.

“ **How is it that they're considered half-bloods and purebloods?” he asked.**

“Looks like you're wondering the same thing that Edward is,” Tanya said.

“Which means I'm likely to actually get an answer to my question,” Seth pointed out, not at all phased to have been wondering the same thing that Edward had been. In fact, he thought it kind of cool.

**I started walking back to the school after checking the time on my cell – it was nearing lunch.**

“Wow, you've been gone for quite a while,” Alice said.

“Hopefully, certain teachers don't realize that you purposely skipped class,” Jasper said.

“I really doubt they will,” Rosalie said, already knowing whom he was talking about, and knowing that the two would most likely miss it because of the fact they rarely left their classrooms. By the time they would do that, chances were that Bella and Edward would be gone from the school fully without them ever knowing that the two had actually skipped their classes on purpose.

“ **The pure-bloods are considered that way because they can traced their magical genealogy pretty far back. While you only need to be able to trace it as far as five generation, in the strictest sense, there are those who believe that you have to trace it back even further to qualify as being pure-blood.”**

“Which just sounds really stupid, in all honesty,” Alice said.

“It's part of the blood status problem that exists in Europe,” Eleazar said. “Fanatics whom seem to think that they're better because they have 'pure-blood' are the ones whom think this concerning what a true pure-blood is.”

“Well, obviously they've got some sort of problem,” Alice said.

“ **Not that Erika or Aura”**

“So those two are the pure-bloods of Bella's intimate group of friends,” Tanya murmured. “The twins.”

“ **really need to worry about that – they can trace their genealogy to at least thirty generations back before they run into a half-blood, which keeps it from be considered pure any further, despite the fact that they can trace magic in their blood even farther than that.”**

“Well, by all accounts, only the really bad fanatics would count that against them,” Eleazar said.

“ **As for half-bloods, that just means that one of their parents is either half-blood (which can actually be both parents, truthfully), mundane, or mundane-born, like myself.”**

“So, basically, it means that a pure-blood with a mundane, mundane-born, or half-blood creates a half-blood,” Rosalie said.

“It seems that way, though I have the feeling that it actually means any witch or wizard together who are not pure-blood are considered to produce half-blood child as well. In fact, I think any child from a combination of the same type of blood status, save for mundane with mundane, produces half-blood children, according to the status deal,” Eleazar said.

“ **Stupid, truthfully, but that's the how it is. Oh, and they can also be considered half-blooded if one of their parents is a magical creature,”**

“So, it's possible for certain magical creatures to breed with witches and wizards,” Quil said, his face taking on a slightly green tint from that. Noticing it, Carlisle spoke.

“A magical creature doesn't have to be an actual beast, as you're probably thinking. There are certain creatures that appear almost human, but with certain differences,” Carlisle told him. “To the wizarding world, if it's not actually human but of a different species, it's a creature. Werewolves and vampires are such examples.”

“Oh,” Quil said, the green tint going away from his face upon hearing that. Carlisle went back to the book after seeing that.

“ **such as Veela, giants, and goblins.”**

“Wait, giants and goblins exist?” Jacob said. “And what are Veela? I've never of them.”

“Well, you're not a part of the wizarding world, so it's not surprising that you don't know,” Alice pointed out.

“So you know what they are?” Jacob asked her.

“No, but I'm kind of closer to the wizarding world than you are, so, honestly, if we weren't reading this right now, I'd have the better chance of finding the answer out than you would,” she said. Jacob narrowed his eyes at her, but couldn't refute her words. She actually did have a better chance of finding out the answer than he did. He refused to admit it out loud, though.

“ **I know at least one half-blood from every category, except them having both parents as half-bloods.”**

“So, she knows a half-giant, half-goblin, and half-Veela? Interesting,” Alice said.

“ **Veela?” he asked, confusion evident on his face.**

“Not surprising, considering that I've never heard of them,” Edward said.

**I smiled.**

“I wonder why me questioning that caused her to smile,” Edward said.

“I think I might have a reason why,” Carlisle said, before continuing to read.

“ **Think of your sister Rosalie, and you wouldn't be too far off,” I answered, not joking.**

“Oh,” Edward said, while everyone looked at Rosalie, who looked kind of surprised at hearing that herself.

“So, Veela are some sort of vampire creature,” Jacob said, a slight hint of disgust in his voice.

“No, if that was it, she probably would have just said it, instead of comparing them to Rosalie,” Tanya said. “I think what she means by that is how Rosalie looks, not what she is.”

“So, whatever Veela are, they are very beautiful,” Seth said.

“Most likely,” Tanya said.

“ **Basically, they're extremely beautiful women with an affinity for air and fire magics, have the ability to shift into avian forms,”**

“So, there birdlike too,” Quil said. “I suppose it makes sense if they have an affinity for air magic.”

“Very true,” Embry said.

“ **and have an allure that calls men to want to do things to impress them,”**

“Oh dear,” Sue said. “That can't be good, considering that many women probably give them problems because of that.”

“ **this latter ability causing them to have bad reputations by many people – mostly women.”**

“Seems you're right about that,” Embry told her.

“ **Half and quarter Veela, while they don't have the avian forms, are still just as beautiful as full Veela, as well as having the affinity for the two elements, and the allure, though it's not as powerful as that of a full Veela.”**

“I have to wonder just who the half-blood whose part Veela is,” Quil said. “And how she knows them, too.”

**He nodded, and I smiled, just as I heard the sounds of the school bell ringing that another round of classes had ended, which also had the effect of ending Edward's questions towards me. I didn't know if it was because we were definitely in the hearing range of his siblings or if it was something else, but, despite the numerous questions I was sure he still had, he kept quiet, at least, at first.**

“It's probably because we are definitely in range of the others, as well as the fact that they've most likely noticed me missing, and probably have heard that Bella is as well,” Edward said. “They've probably been wondering why we're both not there.”

**As it was lunch time, people were milling around, so the fact that Edward and I were walking together from the forest caught quite a few people, and I realized my error in not arriving before they did or not making sure that Edward and I weren't actually seen together – god knew what rumors the others would come up with upon seeing us together.**

“Yeah, that won't be good, particularly since I have the feeling that nothing nice is going to be said,” Angela said.

“Well, they won't see evidence of what it is they're going to say, so the rumors will hopefully die down pretty quickly,” Alice said.

“Actually, they'll probably be surprised to see you two together that those rumors might not end up being said,” Jasper said.

“ **Everyone's staring,” I whispered to him, giving him a look that told him that I was sorry for not thinking about it. He gave me a small smile, coming closer.**

“ **No, that guy...wait, he just looked,” he said, his eyes looking around at the others and seeing that everyone was indeed looking at us.**

“Everyone who's outside, anyways,” Alice said, knowing that those inside wouldn't be able to see this, or have an idea of this happening.

“ **Well, since I'm already going to hell,” he muttered,**

Charlie and Angela both looked at him, wondering exactly why he would be saying that, while Billy and Harry were both agreeing with that. Edward was destined for hell when he finally died. There was no changing that. It had them making sense of why he'd want to be with Bella – she, after all, was destined for heaven. At least, that was what they were thinking until they remembered that, for most religions that had clear views of what got you sent to heaven and what got you sent to hell, Bella being a witch automatically meant that she would be sent to hell like Edward would.

**swinging his arm around my shoulders, reminding me instantly of his brother Emmett's actions that first day of school.**

“You mean, when I was being possessive of my girl here,” Emmett said.

“I wonder what Bella's going to think about you doing that,” Alice said.

“Somehow, I have the feeling that she won't mind it all that much,” Embry said. Jacob gave him a slightly betrayed look, despite having the feeling himself that he wasn't lying. Bella probably did like it, which Jacob didn't want to even consider as being true.

**The thought of him acting possessive of me sent slight pleasure running through me,**

“She really doesn't mind,” Emmett said.

**but I was more focused on his words. What did he mean, he was already going to hell? I couldn't see, in any way, how he'd be set to be sent to hell, for any reason.**

Edward couldn't help but smile at that, liking how she said that, though knowing that she wasn't right. He was going to hell, and not just because he was a vampire, either. It was because he'd not only killed in the past, but also didn't have a soul to begin with at least, not a non-vampire one.

**I figured that I'd ask about it later, maybe before I let him being his questions,**

“That would be the best time to do it, considering that Edward here probably has a lot of questions for her,” Rosalie said. “I know that I definitely would, at least.”

“I most likely do,” Edward said. “I mean, just reading about it has me wanting to ask questions that have form, which are probably the very ones that my book self have, to a point.”

**as it most likely would end up taking quite a bit of time for all of his questions to be answered, assuming they were asked in one go.**

“Which, considering that there are probably quite a few of them, probably won't be happening,” Tanya said.

**Jessica was surprised to see me as I entered the lunchroom, especially when one considered how I'd skipped every class before hand, making it appear as though I hadn't been at school.**

“Yet, the fact that I am there should have told her that Bella was around,” Angela said.

**Her eyes widened even more upon seeing Edward enter behind me.**

“Okay, yes, that would be surprising to see,” Angela said.

**She wasn't the only one who noticed: the others at the table also noticed, each with varying degrees of emotions crossing their faces.**

“And I have the feeling that only those who are real friends to Bella, or whom Bella considers as real friends, are the ones whom don't have a negative feeling towards seeing the two of you together,” Jasper said.

“That is probably very true,” Alice said, Angela nodding in agreement.

**Lauren's face was completely green with jealousy upon seeing Edward next to me, which seemed to darken as she saw his arm around my shoulders.**

“Somehow, considering that Bella doesn't like her, it doesn't surprise me that Bella would make note of what Lauren's jealousy about the situation,” Kate said.

**The guys, however, were in disbelief over the action and my lack of stopping it. I could see that they weren't happy that I was letting Edward get away with throwing his arm over my shoulder.**

“Especially because Bella most likely repeatedly shrugged them away from dong the same thing,” Alice said.

**I expected Edward to let me go after I got my food, having thought he'd go back and sit with his family,**

“With what he's just learned, as well as knowing that we probably are wondering why he was with her, I really doubt he's going to want to be away from her right now,” Emmett said.

**so I was pleasantly surprised when he didn't. Instead, he steered me to an empty table, holding the tray of food I'd gotten, and setting it down in front of me. I couldn't help but look over at the table his siblings were sitting at, wondering what they thought of this new development.**

“We are probably wondering what the hell is going on right now,” Rosalie said.

**Like the rest of the room, they were looking at us with bewilderment on their faces, though Jasper's face also held some suspicion as he looked between Edward and I.**

_What their emotions are is probably what's causing the suspicion from me_ Jasper thought.

**I had the feeling that he was wondering about what was going on between us, as this was definitely a new development.**

**We talked a bit while sitting there together, though we didn't stray into any topics that would cause his siblings to wonder about us, and what I might know.**

“So, safe, boring topics that won't cause any problems if overheard by others,” Alice said.

**We stayed in safe topics, such as books and music. He was rather surprised when I mentioned how I never really cared about only listening to one genre, preferring to listen to multiple ones.**

“Most people are not like that,” Edward said. “They prefer only one time of genre, or what's popular only. And, considering the type of songs that are considered popular tend to be a lot alike to each other, well, it means that they are still only listening to one genre of music.”

**He admitted that he rarely listened to anything that came after the late fifties, early sixties, as he didn't really care for the music that was considered popular now.**

“From what's seen, she doesn't like it either. She's just more willing to give it a chance than you are,” Alice said.

**Truthfully, I didn't disagree with him on that – while I would listen to anything, I tended to like more of the non-popular songs than those that were popular. Of course, that wasn't to say that a popular song couldn't become one I liked, but it was rare when that happened.**

“I wonder just how many popular songs she actually likes,” Alice said.

“So far, from what's been heard, I can't say she likes any of them, because I haven't heard a popular song mentioned,” Jacob said.

“Well, for the English ones, that could be true. It's very possible that the popular songs she likes are actually popular in the country they come from and not here,” Kate said. “It wouldn't surprise me if the Japanese singers that been mentioned are popular in Japan and all.”

**He ended up walking me to French, leaving me at the door with a whispered promise to meet me outside the room after class ended.**

“I have the feeling that she really likes the idea of that,” Irina stated.

**I waved to Angela as I walked to my seat, seeing Jasper enter just behind me, the suspicious look still on his face. I just smiled brightly at him,**

There were some snorts at hearing that.

“It's like she's baiting me a bit there,” Jasper murmured, chuckling lightly at that.

**waiting for him to start asking questions, but, for the first time since got here, Ms. Beniot actually kept our attentions the entire class period, not allowing for any free time for partners to talk to each other, and, with the promise that Edward would be waiting for me, I kind of hurried out the door when class the released.**

“So, any questions you have, Jasper, are really going to have to wait until a time Edward isn't there and you are allowed to speak,” Kate said.

**As he promised, he was indeed there, waiting for me.**

**Angela had gone on ahead of me when the bell rang, leading me to believe that she somehow suspected that Edward would be waiting to walk me to Biology II.**

“I most likely noticed Edward when I was leaving, and knew that he was there to see Bella,” Angela said.

**I hope she wasn't upset about the fact that it seemed as though I was ignoring her,**

“I know that she's not doing it on purpose,” Angela said. “While I might not know why it was that she wanted to speak to him, I can probably tell that they're interested in each other, and spending time witch each other is a part of the process of getting together.”

**for I wasn't trying to do that. I just had a really good reason for going and talking to Edward earlier, and, due to the fact that he had obviously still been wanting to spend time with me – well, his reasons for sitting with me at lunch were either that, or he just didn't want to deal with his siblings questioning him on why he was with me out in the woods – was really the only reason why I hadn't sat with her at the lunch table.**

“I have the feeling that Bella probably, subconsciously, didn't want to deal with the others at her usual table questioning her either,” Alice said.

**I'd asked her after school if she had minded.**

'I don't,” Angela said.

**When we arrived, I immediately noticed an old television and VCR on a cart in the front of the room, which Mr. Banner was fiddling with. I wondered what it was that we'd be watching, for he had several different tapes on the cart next to the VCR, the titles obscure from my view.**

“ **Any idea what _enjoyable_ movie we'll be seeing?” I asked Edward. He told me the title, having read it from Mr. Banner's mind, and I sighed. I remembered watching the movie, several years ago, and knew just how boring it would be. Laying my head down onto my desk, I looked over to Edward.**

“ **If I fall asleep, wake me before Mr. Banner notices,” I told him,**

“There were several laughs at the fact that she pretty much made it clear that she would be sleeping in class when she wasn't supposed to.

**and I saw him hold back a laugh.**

“It wouldn't do any good if I did laugh out loud,” Edward said.

“ **Will do,” he stated, and I closed my eyes, letting the sounds around us lull me to sleep. However, as I heard Mr. Banner ask for everyone to be quiet, and the lights darken through my eyelids, the possibility of falling asleep disappeared from my mind as a strange electricity seemed to flow over and through me.**

There were many confused looks at that.

**I sat up, suddenly more aware of Edward that I'd been before. The strange electricity that seemed to flow through me appeared to originate from him. The urge to place my hand on him became strong, almost overwhelming, and I eventually had to cross my arms to keep from giving into the urge.**

**I glanced over at him, scowling since it was his fault, when I noticed that he was mirroring my position.**

“So, whatever it is, it's not just her that's feeling it,” Kate murmured, beginning to have an idea of what it could be.

**Obviously, he was feeling the current just as I was. When he caught me looked, he chuckled a bit, and I rolled my eyes, looking back to the front of the class. I couldn't concentrate on the movie, just on the electricity, which seemed to increase the longer we sat there.**

“Since she's paying attention to it, that's most likely why it feels as though it's increasing to her,” Charlie said, while still wondering why the two were feeling the electricity that they were.

**Finally, I couldn't take it any longer. Slowly, so that I didn't actually reach for him straight up, I placed my hand on the table, palm up, and glanced towards him, opening up my mental shield to him.**

_**Place your hand in mine** _ **I said, closing my shield after delivering that message.**

“She has an idea of how to possibly stop it. I wonder if it'll work,” Emmett said.

**He look at me, curious, from the corner of his eye, but he did as I said. Immediately, there was a difference in the electricity. It was calmer now, softer, though still irritatingly strong enough that it would be hard to ignore. I was still hyperly aware of Edward sitting next to me, and frowned, having hoped that this would have calmed the electricity down a bit more than it actually did. Perhaps if I were to take off my glove...**

“If it calmed through contact like that, then I have the feeling that if she were to lean into you, it might calm it even more. I don't think she'd need to take off her glove at all, unless she doesn't want to lean into you,” Kate said.

**The idea, which seemed to have snuck it's way into my head, wouldn't let go, but I managed not to give into it during that period. I was beyond relieved, though, when the lights were finally turned back on, and the electric feeling disappeared.**

“So, it was only happening cause it dark,” Emmett said, wagging his eyes, and causing Rosalie to hit the back of his head, while Charlie groaned, getting what it was that Emmett was alluding to.

**Edward and I glanced at each other, our hands still together. We were silent as the sounds of everyone gathering their things to get ready to leave echoed around us, and then he spoke.**

“ **Well, that was interesting,” he said, and a snort of laughter escaped me.**

“That the best thing you can think of to say concerning what just happened?” Angela asked.

“Considering that I'm not quite sure of what it was, yes,” Edward said.

“ **I wouldn't quite say that it was interesting,” I told him, standing up as I grabbed my bag. I didn't realize that neither of us had actually let go of each other's hands until I went to turn, my hand not exactly turning with me, but being pulled behind my back.**

“And, thus, into a position that's most likely uncomfortable to be in for her,” Embry said.

**When I looked over confused and saw the reason or this, my cheeks went red, and I let go, but he kept his hold on my hand.**

“ **Um, can I have my hand back?” I asked him, feeling a bit shy as I did so, which confused the hell out of me.**

“Considering that she really doesn't sound as though she gets shy around guys, I can see how it would confuse her when she does,” Alice said.

**I didn't get shy around guys – of course, I also didn't hold their hands and forget I was doing so, either. It seemed that I was doing more than one new thing right now.**

**He seemed reluctant to release my hand, but eventually did so, picking up his own bag just as the bell rang.**

“So, you ended up being among the last to be ready to leave,” Quil stated.

**We were among the last ones to leave, and, once we'd cleared the door, he threw his arm around my shoulder once again as he walked me over to my next class. People still stared at the action, just as they'd done earlier, and Edward seemed to be a bit disappointed in noticing their preoccupation with us.**

“Can't ask any questions with everyone watching so closely,” Emmett said

“No, I really can't,” Edward said.

“ **So, when would be the best time to ask those questions you told me to ask at a later time?” he asked, and I realized what it was that had him disappointed.**

“I'm surprised that she didn't realize what it was before him asking that question,” Alice said.

“I have the feeling that she was enjoying him holding her a bit to much to be curious,” Jasper said.

**I thought about it for a bit.**

“Well, considering that she has a question that she wants answered now, I have the feeling that she's not going to want to wait long to do a question and answer session,” Alice said.

“At the same time, though, she has to either wait until there is time where you two can talk uninterrupted, or ditch classes again, possibly all of them, to, at the very least, start the questions and answering session,” Angela said.

“True,” Alice said.

**Considering that I now had a question I myself wanted answered, and the fact that I didn't want to wait all that long to get it answered, I wasn't really willing to wait until a non-school day to schedule time for a Q and A session between us. However, I also didn't think that skipping classes would be a very good idea to do two days in a row, unless I actually skipped the entire day, which I didn't want to do, since I would still have to bring Angela to and from school unless I simply gave her the keys to my truck, which did not sit all that well with me. I liked Angela a lot, but that my baby, and the only people that I trusted to drive it, other than myself, were Logan and Elena.**

“Somehow, I can understand that,” Angela said, knowing that if she loved her car as much as Bella did hers, she wouldn't trust just anyone to drive it.

**I then remembered that Angela wouldn't be staying over at my house after school, as she usually did since our agreement was struck. Her mother needed her for something back at her house, so I would need to take her straight there.**

“It sounds as though Bella just got really lucky there,” Emmett said, having the feeling that he knew just what it was that Bella was figuring out here.

**This mean, of course, that I'd have plenty of time between school ending to when Charlie arrived home to be able to have any talk with Edward that wasn't appropriate for others to hear.**

“Assuming you're willing to be alone in her house with her,” Alice said.

“ **You can always come over to my house after school,” I told him. “You can either drive there yourself after dropping off your siblings at your house, or you can just come with me straight away after school and I'll just _drive_ you home when you're are ready to leave.” The tone I used when I said drive made it clear that I wasn't actually offering to drive him back, since I knew that he could run all the way there much faster than I could drive, even going at the fastest speed I was willing to do.**

“So, basically, you go over to her house, and then run home when it's time for you to leave,” Emmett said.

“I wonder if you're going to go for that,” Jasper said. “The her driving you to her house part.”

“Well considering that I'm kind of curious to know the answers to the questions I most likely have brewing in my head, I have the feeling that I won't mind having her drive me to her house,” Edward said.

“The question is how will you explain it to us,” Emmett said.

“He won't. He'll most likely give me the keys to the Volvo, if he decides to go home with her,” Jasper said.

**He looked thoughtful for a moment, obviously weighing each decision. Unfortunately, he hadn't come up with an answer when we arrived at my next class.**

“ **Can I get my answer back to you when school ends?” he asked.**

“ **Sure, I won't be leaving straight away, after all,” I said, before parting from him.**

“She has to wait for me, after all,” Angela said.

**I couldn't pay attention in this class anymore than the previous one. Now that I wasn't distracted by Edward, I had to wonder about the electricity that I'd felt flowing between Edward and I. The event seemed to trigger something in the back of my mind, but try as I might, I couldn't think of what it might have been. Eventually, I decided not to attempt to force the information into my mind – if I didn't do that, I might get lucky and have it come to me at a later point in time.**

“That is usually how it works,” Charlie said. “Of course, even if it does come to her, she might not think about it when it does at the same time.”

**I wasn't surprised to see Edward waiting by the door when class ended, having almost expected it. Looking at him, I wondered what his answer would be, and was answered, not verbally, but by the fact that he followed me to my truck, asking if he should get into the passenger seat, or the back.**

“So you are definitely going with her,” Embry said.

“ **The back,” I told him, gifting him with a smile.**

“Front seat is apparently reserved for Angela for the time being,” Quil said.

“At least until we get to my house,” Angela said. “After that, I'm sure he can move to the front seat.”

“ **So, who's going to be driving your siblings home?”**

“ **Jasper,” he answered. “I have the class after Biology with him, so it was easy to give him the keys and inform him of this fact.”**

“ **He must have been curious over that fact,” I said as I started the truck, pulling out my I-pod to set it up.**

“ **Oh he was, but, thankfully, he accepted my answer that I'd explain everything later,” he said.**

“It'll be easier to explain everything I just found out once, with everyone there, especially Carlisle since, as Bella told me, he can back me up,” Edward said.

“ **That's good,” I told him, just as Angela arrived. She was a bit surprised to see Edward, but took to seeing him alright. Once she had closed the door and slipped on her seat belt, I pressed play on my I-pod, starting to bob my head as I heard opening chords to Demon by Jay Park, starting to sing the lyrics when they started. As I pulled out, I noticed that Edward had a strange look on his face, and thought about asking, but decided not to at the moment.**

“I wonder what you're thinking that caused the strange look on your face,” Alice said.

“I have a feeling it has something to do with the song, especially considering what it's called,” Edward said.

**Edward moved up to the front seat once we'd arrived at her house, as I was waving bye to her.**

“ **Interesting song,” he said, as I pulled out form Angela's driveway.**

“ **It's one of my favorite Jay Park songs,” I said. “The other one I like is Abandoned.”**

“So, Demon and Abandoned are her favorite songs from this Jay Park person. I have to wonder what they go like,” Alice said, clearly curious.

**About halfway to my house, the music changed again, turning into an f(x) song, La Cha Ta. I think he was a bit surprised when, upon the lyrics starting, he realize that the song wasn't in English, but Korean;**

“That would probably surprise me, seeing as, while we did discuss music genres, she probably didn't mention liking foreign songs,” Edward said.

**he was probably equally surprised when I started singing it without a problem as well.**

“I suppose that would surprise me, as, even if you listen to a song a lot, people do tend to stumble over the lyrics if they're not used to speaking that way,” Edward said.

“ **You know Korean?” he asked. I nodded, not stopping singing to the song, and I think he realized that he wasn't going to get to ask me a bunch of questions at the moment.**

“She likes to sing, remember. You're not going to get answers when she has music going,” Tanya stated.

**I managed to get to the end of the song just as I pulled into my driveway, where I turned off my truck and grabbed my I-pod in one hand while opening the door with the other. I led the way into the house, throwing my bag onto the couch as I walked into the living room. Edward was right behind me, looking around with interest.**

“I've never been in her house before,” he said.

**I waited as he had his fill, where he finally took a seat in the chair that Charlie usually sat in. I took my seat on the couch, looking over to him. I quickly spoke before he could.**

“I think she knows that, if Edward starts, she won't get to ask her questions for quite a while,” Kate said.

“ **You know, there is something that is kind of irritating me a bit. What exactly did you mean, 'since I'm already going to hell'?” I asked him. He frowned, then sighed.**

“I take it that you really rather her not ask that question,” Charlie said.

“True,” he stated, knowing that certain things were bound to come out upon her asking, for he had the feeling that she would want him to elaborate his answer.

“ **I meant that, if I am ever killed, that's where I'm going to end up at, so acting on my selfish desires wouldn't cause a change in my destination,” he said. The look on my face suggested that I wasn't quite getting what he was saying, which was pretty true, and he decided to elaborate. “Since I don't have a soul, Bella, that means that I'm already destined for hell.”**

Angela looked a bit surprised at hearing that, particularly since she saw nothing that suggested he didn't have a soul.

**I blinked, sure that I had misheard him with the last bit.**

“Apparently, she doesn't believe you truly think that,” Esme said.

**When the look on his face didn't change, I realized that he did mean what he was saying. And I couldn't help the reaction I had to hearing that.**

Brows furrowed at hearing that last bit, and everyone leaned forward, waiting to hear what reaction it was that Bella happened to have. Carlisle, unlike Kate, didn't wait before saying, “That's the end of the chapter. Who'd like to read next?”

“I will,” Eleazar stated, and Carlisle handed to book to his friend.


	12. Lectures and Insight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> _I know, I said that I would have this out a lot earlier, but life got in the way. That said, the chapter is finally done, hopefully others like it. I'm sure that I could have done better, but I'm liking what I came out with well enough. Enjoy._  
>  **

“ **Lectures and Insight** ,” Eleazar read, and everyone couldn't help but settle down in their seats even more than they already were, preparing themselves for what was most likely going to be the most informative chapter of the book.

**I felt it begin to build up in my stomach, clawing it's way to my throat.**

Small frowns crossed the Cullens' faces at hearing that, feeling a bit sad, for they believed that she was about to begin panicking. Meanwhile, on the other hand, Billy and Jacob both were glad to believe that such a thing was about to happen,

**I pressed my lips together, determined to keep it in, but a snort managed to get passed,**

Confused bound all around. A snort didn't make sense, if she was about to panic. Edward began to feel a bit of hope that she wasn't going to panic, only to begin to wonder exactly what it was that Bella was trying to hold back from doing.

**and I couldn't stop it after that. I began laughing, falling off the couch as I lost control of it.**

“She's...laughing,” Emmett said dumbly.

“Why is she laughing?” Alice asked.

“Perhaps, if we read a bit more, we'll get the answer to that question,” Carlisle said, wanting to know the answer just as much as the others in the room did. Billy and Jacob, especially, wanted answers, wanting to know why she would laugh instead of panic, as she should, being faced with a soulless vampire as she was.

**I didn't have to look at him to know that I had to have confused the hell out of him with my reaction. I just couldn't help it – what he'd just said was so funny.**

“I just told her that I didn't have a soul, and she thinks it's funny,” Edward said, and everyone could tell that he was slightly offended over the fact. Still, Jasper could tell that, while offended, he was very relieved to know that Bella didn't panic, as they all had thought she was about to do. Jasper even had to admit that he was happy as well – he was beginning to really like Bella, viewing her as a good friend. Hell, if her and Edward began to get really serious, he could easily begin to see her as a little sister. And he knew that, once Emmett got to know her, he'd see her the same way as well. Hell, the Emmett reading was most likely already beginning to see her that way, even if he didn't realize it.

“ **Um, Bella?” he said, questioning.**

“That was probably the last reaction you were expecting from her,” Alice said.

“I really don't doubt that,” Edward said. “It's not something that I would expect to happen, after all.”

“Yeah, I don't really think anyone would,” Kate said.

“I have to wonder why she did, then,” Irina said.

**I fought to regain control over myself. I finally managed, despite how hard it was to do so, breathing heavily from my laugh fit.**

“So, hopefully, we'll get an answer as to why she finds it funny soon,” Tanya said.

“ **Sorry,” I said, shaking my head as I forced the laughter back. “It's just, I don't think I've heard a funnier thing in my life.”**

“That's kind of sad that she thinks that's funny,” Emmett said.

“ **I just told you that I didn't have a soul and you think it's funny?” he asked, almost sounding offended.**

“There is no almost about it, he was offended,” Embry said.

“I honestly think anyone put in that position would be,” Angela stated.

**It was clear that I definitely needed to explain my actions.**

“Yeah, very true,” Jasper said.

“ **I think it's funny that you believe that,” I told him.**

“Why would she think it funny that Edward believes that,” Jacob said, mentally adding _when it's true_ in his head. While he hadn't been the smartest person so far concerning some of his actions, for the most part, he did his best to keep it in his head, getting a slight perverse pleasure that Edward couldn't really do anything to stop him – at least, it was that way until Charlie, upon learning that he was thinking about Bella in a way he believed he had a right to as her future boyfriend, had made it clear that he wouldn't stand for it, and had asked Edward to tell him if he did think about Bella that way. Because of that, Jacob was now taking whatever pleasure he could in hurting Edward when he could. And, able to tell that Edward wished it otherwise, he was purposely doing his best to drive home Edward's state of soullessness.

Of course, unfortunately for him, he was going to have to find something else to try and harm Edward with, consider what Bella's next words were.

“ **Especially since I know for a fact that you do have a soul.”**

“What?” Edward said.

“Apparently, according to Bella, you're wrong in saying that you don't have a soul,” Angela said. “And, from the sounds of it, she had more than just faith to back her up on this fact.”

How?” Edward said. “How can she be so sure?”

“Well, she is a part of the magical world, which does it's best to learn about everything it possibly can concerning them, though, at the same time, they do tend to promote bigotry towards anything less than human as well,” Eleazar said.

**My words, as my reaction had, confused him once again, and he asked how I could be so sure of that.**

“I would really like to know the answer to that myself,” Jasper said.

“ **Well, first off, outside of anything to do with being a witch,”**

“So there is something that, as a witch, she knows concerning it,” Emmett said.

“It would make sense, considering that it's her type of witches that made vampires like us,” Carmen stated.

“ **I know because you wouldn't be on your animal diet if you didn't have a soul.”**

“She is right about that. If you didn't have a soul, you wouldn't care about what you hunted, you'd just hunt whatever you want,” Seth stated. “You kind of need a soul to have a conscious to not want to kill people.”

“ **You wouldn't care about what you hunted, you'd just hunt whatever you wanted when you were thirsty. If a passing scent caught your fancy, one that smell better than anything you'd ever smelt before, you would go after it without a thought, and kill without having a problem with it,” I said.**

Carlisle looked at Edward, hoping that he would actually take in what she was saying, and not just have it go over his head as he often did. Perhaps, with Bella being the one to say it, it would actually penetrate his mind.

“ **And the same goes for your family as well. If any of them were truly soulless, then your father wouldn't be a doctor, and care about saving people.”**

Edward couldn't help but look down upon hearing that, knowing that she was right. He couldn't say he had no soul and that his father did, either, because they were the same type of creature.

“ **However, when you put in the things I know because I'm a witch, it means that I have an even wider array of knowledge that helps me know this.”**

“I have to wonder just what she knows exactly about us that makes her so sure,” Kate said.

“Well, since she's explaining it to Edward, we'll most likely be finding out what it is,” Tanya stated.

“ **And I can say without a doubt that you have a soul, because I know vampires are affected by Dementors.”**

Eleazar said the last bit confused, having heard about those creatures and wondering what they had to do with vampires. As far as he knew, none of those creatures had ever been around vampires. At least, as far as he knew. He only even knew what they were because of the fact that one of the wizards he'd met mentioned them.

“Dementors? That sounds like it's a cross between demon and tormentor,” Embry said.

“From what the one wizard whom told me a bit about them said, that is pretty much what they are,” Eleazar said gravely. “And, from what I've been told about them, they are not creatures that you want to be around.”

Charlie looked worried about that, wondering what these creatures were, and if his daughter had been near them a lot or not.

**I said the last bit as though I expected Edward to know what those creatures were.**

“Considering that I only know about werewolves and our type of vampires, I'm not going to know what these creatures are,” Edward said. “I am, however, extremely curious to know just what these creatures have to do with her knowing that vampires like us have souls.”

“That is something that I really am curious to know myself,” Alice said.

“ **Dementors?” Edward said, making it clear that he'd never heard of them before.**

“Which really shouldn't surprise her,” Emmett said.

“True,” Edward said.

**_Lecture time_ I mentally thought to myself, not letting him have a peak at it. **

“So, we're about to get some information about the wizarding world, and one of the creatures within it,” Emmett said. “Good. I'm very interested to know just what these creature are, as well as more about the wizarding world.”

“ **Dementors are among the foulest magical creatures of this world,” I started.**

“I wonder just what the other creatures in the magical worlds are considered to be in the parameter of being considered as foul,” Edward said.

“ **They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the very air. They're so good at doing this that even mundane, non-magical folk, can feel there presence. Get to near a dementor, and every good feeling, every good thought, every good _memory_ will be sucked out of you, with all the bad, horrid memories push to the forefront of your thoughts.” **

“That does not sound like a pleasant creature to be around,” Quil said, shivering lightly. It was bad enough having the memories in the first place, but to be forced to have them pushed to where you were pretty much _reliving_ them while being unable to think of something good would really suck.

“ **Stay near one long enough, and you will begin to lose yourself, going insane as your forced to watch your worse memories over and over again, while your good memories are lost forever. You'll be left with nothing more than the worse experiences of your life.”**

Everyone in the room shivered at that, particularly those whom had memories worse than the others, such as Rosalie and Esme.

**I couldn't help but shiver myself at that, remembering the few times I'd been in their presence. I knew just as well as any other magical that had been at Hogwarts during my third year just how horrid their presence was.**

“So they even affect her,” Alice said.

“ **However, that is nothing compared to what is considered the final punishment you could be granted from them. Get to near a dementor, and you can be rescued from it by a friend, or the use of a handy, though not easy to master spell.”**

“So, you better hope that you can do the spell,” Quil murmured.

“ **However, if they use this final punishment on you, then you have no hope of surviving them. This punishment, as I'm calling it,”**

“Somehow, I have the feeling that it's not what she's calling it so much as its probably what she's known it to be used for,” Carlisle stated.

“ **is called the Dementor's Kiss.”**

There were wrinkled noses at that, no one liking the sound of that.

“ **It's where they clamp their mouths upon their victims, and...well, they suck out their souls.”**

Horrified, sickened looks were all exchanged between the group.

“They...they suck out their souls?” Angela said, looking the sickest of them all.

“No wonder they're considered to be among the foulest magical creatures in the magical world,” Alice said.

“They are not among the foulest, they are the foulest,” Billy said, which, to Edward, who knew his thoughts, was surprising for him to hear. Before that, he had been thinking that there was nothing fouler in the magic world than vampires. Now, though, learning what Dementors were, it seemed that he had changed his mind.

**Edward looked horrified by the information, as well as sick. I didn't blame him. Dementors were among the magical creatures that deserved to be terminated completely, though there were no methods to actually do so existing at the moment. As it was, even after their actions in the previous two and a-half years, they'd been regulated back to guarding the wizarding prison,**

“Oh, god,” Angela said.

“It seems that, for the criminals, no matter what their crime is, they will all suffer the same punishment,” Charlie stated.

“For those whom have serious crimes to their names, to be in their presence is a good thing, but for those whom have small crimes or no crimes and are actually innocent...” Carlisle said, trailing off after that. He didn't need to say anything more after that, as it was clearly understood what he was getting at.

“It's not a fair deal,” Charlie stated.

“Well, at least know that those who do get out won't ever do their crimes again,” Jacob said.

“That is true,” Charlie stated. “But still, it's not something that those with minor crimes should have do deal with.”

**though with a few modifications to the wards to make sure they stayed there this time. Unless the wards were destroyed – which were pretty impossible at this moment, with the spell protecting them – they wouldn't be able to leave without the express permission of the Minister for Magic.**

“That doesn't mean that the Minister won't use them for their own purposes,” Embry stated.

“I have a feeling that there's more than just that needed, she just doesn't know it,” Carlisle said.

“ **And they also don't effect people who are either soulless or have a broken soul, and yes, people like that do exist,” I added, before he could say anything.**

“I have the feeling that those soulless people are those whom were victims of Dementors themselves,” Alice stated.

“I wonder just whom she knows that had a broken soul. I wonder how they got a broken soul to begin with,” Embry said.

“Yeah, I have to wonder that as well,” Tanya said. “I mean, I've never heard of anyone like that. What could cause something like that.”

“ **They only effect things with a full, complete soul in them. If you don't have one, or you've torn and hidden pieces of your soul in other objects,”**

“Oh, so not only are we left to wonder what a broken soul is, but we also have to wonder what it means to have 'torn and hidden pieces of your soul in other objects' as well,” Quil said.

“I really hope that I am taking note of these things to ask, even if I don't ask them at the moment,” Edward said, for he wanted to know the answer to them himself. He hoped that his book self was the same way.

“Yeah, I have the feeling that you'll be a bit more interested in her friends at the moment, consider that you've been waiting to ask questions from when you first learned about all this. At least, since it was getting to that point, I would imagine that's what you plan to ask,” Alice said.

“I'm sure that I am curious to know a bit more about them, particularly since we had touched up upon the subject of them. And, knowing that they've all known each other for quite a while – a really long time, from the way it sounds – I would definitely wonder just when they all met each other,” Edward said.

“ **you won't be effected.”**

**He looked as though he wanted to question me on the last bit, but the look on my face probably told him that he'd get no answers,**

“So, if it comes down to it, I can't say anything about it, at least, not for a while,” Edward said. “Perhaps, later down the road, I might be able to get answers to that, but I won't for a while.”

**and he stayed silent, thinking over what I'd just said. I wondered if he was taking it to heart, or if he was having trouble doing so. I would imagine that spending years thinking you were soulless wouldn't be solved within a few minutes. He'd probably have to get used to the idea before he really accepted it.**

Edward didn't show any signs of if that was true or not. Truthfully, though, she was right. It was going to take some time for him to get used to that.

“ **Okay,” he finally said, after being silent for ten minutes. “All right. Based on what you say, I have a soul. However, that still doesn't stop the fact that I'm going to hell.”**

“You're saying that because of the fact that you've killed in the past,” Angela said, remembering that it had been mentioned before.

“Yeah,” Edward stated.

“ **Oh, and why's that?” I asked.**

“ **'Thou shalt not kill' is one of the more common known commandment, Bella,” Edward said.**

“Somehow, because of what she is, both as a witch and mutant, the commandments of Christians, Catholics, and quite a few other religions, it's not going to matter to all that much to her,” Embry stated.

“Yeah, I probably should have thought about that,” Edward said

“ **Really?” I said, then shrugged. Being both a mutant and a witch, religion really didn't have much of a part in my life.**

“ **Yes,” he said. “And, as I have killed people in the past, that means that I'm not getting anywhere near heaven,” he told me.**

“Which means that you'll have her company, because we know that she has killed at least one person,” Quil said.

“There's also the fact that she's a witch that would also get her sent to hell, even if she hadn't killed the one guy,” Seth pointed out.

“He's right,” Carlisle said.

“ **Well then, you'll have my company in hell then, won't you?” I said lightly. “If, by what you say, anyone who kills goes to hell, then I certainly am not going to heaven.”**

“ **What do you mean by that? Of course you're going to heaven,” he said.**

“ **No I'm not, because I have killed in the past,” I told him.**

“Yeah, that one rapist,” Quil said. “Which, now that I think about it, really shouldn't count, considering that he deserved to have been tortured.”

“Yeah, when you think about it, what he's done, she should get an automatic pass to heaven for taking him off of the streets,” Embry said.

“Unfortunately, it doesn't work that way,” Carlisle said.

“Yeah, what it says basically says that it doesn't work that way,” Kate pointed out.

“You would think that making sure someone who was clearly destined for hell in general wouldn't matter, though,” Quil stated.

“ **And I'm not talking about that one guy who wanted to rape Angela and I, either.”**

Confusion set in for everyone in the room.

“Um, what is she talking about?” Quil finally asked.

“I don't know, but, for some reason, I don't think that it's anything good,” Charlie said, worry for his daughter obvious on his face.

“ **I've killed more than one person. So, based on what you're saying, that must mean that I'm going to hell as well.”**

**He looked at me wide eyed, having not expected that. I wondered how it was that he had managed to forget about the one, at least, because he didn't seem to have remembered that one either.**

“Probably because of what it was that he was planning to do,” Edward said. “Knowing that, I most likely don't think that her killing him was any reason for her to have assigned to hell, assuming that I even gave him any thought at all, which I probably didn't.”

“ **Who have you killed, anyway?” I asked him, wondering about it.**

Those in the room, particularly the Quileutes, were wondering about it as well.

**He stayed frozen for a moment, then shook his head.**

“I probably didn't expect that question, and I probably don't want to answer it, but I most likely will simply because I don't want to lie to her,” Edward stated.

“ **I went off of Carlisle's diet about ten years after he turned me,” Edward began.**

“which was also two years after I became a vampire,” Esme stated, giving them a bit to add to their mental time line.

“ **A bout of teenage rebellion, if you will.”**

“I take it that, because you are still a teen, that's why you put it that way,” Angela stated, remembering that he had pretty much already stated that he was seventeen when he was turned, to Bella, anyway. At least, that's what she was assuming what Edward meant upon stating that he'd been seventeen for a while.

“”Yeah, that's probably why I put it that way,” Edward agreed.

“ **I wasn't completely sold on the diet, and I resented him for curbing my appetites.”**

There were some raised eyes at that.

“Because I could hear what everyone was thinking, I was kind of finding it hard to believe that they shouldn't be treated as food,” Edward stated. “Knowing what was going on in their minds, particularly those whom were prowling to harm others...”

“You didn't think it was right that you weren't allowed to eat them when they clearly had no respect for anyone else, and would happily harm others,” Angela said, and Edward nodded his head.

“ **So I left, started hunting humans. I figured, with my abilities, I could just bypass the innocent, and go after those who truly deserved to die, that it would keep my conscious from bothering me.”**

“Unfortunately, it doesn't work like that,” Charlie stated. “A part of what makes you different from them is the fact that, even when you deal with those who truly deserve to die, and you do kill them, you are bothered by it. If you weren't, then you'd have a harder time balancing the line between what's right and what's wrong.”

He didn't mention that he was worried about his daughter concerning that, though, as Bella wasn't showing the signs of having been bothered by killing the guy And now, to discover that she'd killed others as well...

Edward, hearing his concerns, couldn't help but wonder about her lack of a reaction for having killed himself.

“ **It didn't work. I returned to Carlisle and Esme after five years, recommitting my self back to his diet. I haven't been off it ever since.”**

_Though I wish you had been_ Rosalie thought, her mind flashing over the night she'd been 'bitten', or, rather, what had happened before that.

“ **Do you regret having gone off of it the first time around?” I asked.**

“Everyone, other than Eleazar, looked over at Edward upon hearing that question asked.

“I do,” he stated, knowing that they were wondering the answer themselves.

**He nodded.**

“ **While I'm glad to have been able to stop them from harming someone else, I don't think that what I did was right, and I believe that I never should have done it,” he said.**

_As he should_ Harry thought. No one sane or not evil would think otherwise, as far as he was concerned. The fact that the people would have hurt others if he hadn't done what he did seemed to have gone over his head for the moment, as he was also sure that Bella would agree with him on that.

“ **Seems we have a difference in opinion about that, then,” I said. “I don't believe that you should regret it at all. Those whom you killed obviously had hurt other people, or planned to do it, and I don't believe they should have been left on the street to be allowed to do it. I don't think that wishing you hadn't taken them off of the streets should go through your mind at all.”**

Shock ran through people upon hearing that.

“Apparently, she has a very different value of life than any one of us do,” Seth said.

“No,” Rosalie said, having read a bit between the lines, which had given her an insight to what she imagine Bella was thinking. “She's thinking about it in a more clinical way: who should be allowed to die, a murderer who'd probably never feel guilty over killing someone and even glorify in it, or the innocent victim who'd never done anything bad in their lives, and most likely would end up going on continuing to do good things? In her mind, better the one would would of caused unimaginable amount of pain over the one who does good.”

Thinking about it, they could see what it was that Rosalie was getting at, and, while they didn't think that taking the law into your own hands was a good thing, they could see why she would think of it that way.

“ **Do you regret any of those you've killed?” he asked me.**

“Somehow, I don't think she does,” Angela stated.

“Yeah, if she doesn't think that you should, I can see her not having a regret for killing anyone that she has,” Kate said.

“She certainly doesn't seem to regret the one rapist,” Irina stated.

“ **Nope. In fact, for one of those kill, I personally am glad to have done it,” I said.**

Chills went down people's spines at that.

“She...is glad to have killed someone?” Angela said, paling.

“Somehow, I have the feeling that, whoever this person is, they were the most horrid person alive, and deserved to be killed,” Kate said, one of the few to have not felt chills going down her spine at Bella's confession. Based on how Bella seemed to be, she had the feeling that the only reason Bella would be like that is if this person was really bad, and had possibly harmed someone Bella cared about, in any way or shape.

“ **I know that probably sounds a bit cold, but if you knew what that woman had done, what she enjoyed doing, and what she most likely would still be doing if I hadn't killed her, you'd agree that she needed to be taken off the streets.”**

“But she could have been put in jail,” Charlie said, only to remember what Bella had said about the wizarding prison. “Though, thinking about it, that might have made the woman worse, as she would have become insane on top of being a sociopath.”

He was calling this woman that due to the way Bella described her as being.

“ **She could have gone to jail,” Edward pointed out.**

“You're thinking the same thing that Charlie was,” Seth said. “Or, rather, he is.”

“Yeah, but he's also thought of something that I hadn't,” Edward said, remembering what was said about the Dementors.

“ **She had been in jail,” I said.**

“Which most likely means that she was insane when Bella dealt with her as well,” Tanya murmured.

“ **Still didn't change, either, just became worse. And she should have been sentenced to death even then.”**

“Which says that I'm right to have called her a sociopath,” Charlie said.

“This makes me wonder if she was actually affected at all by the Dementors while in prison or not,” Kate said.

“Assuming they were prison guards when she was there,” Seth stated.

“They were. Remember, Bella even mentioned that they'd been regulated back to that position,” Angela said.

“Oh, right,” he said, blushing a bit.

“ **She was a rabid dog that needed to be put down. I'm just the one that happened to do it, much to the regrets of several people who wished to have done it themselves.”**

“I have the feeling that those who really wished to have done it themselves are people who have suffered from this woman at one point or another,” Esme stated, knowing that it was really the only thing that could have caused people regret for someone else having killed someone.

**Edward just stared at me, clearly at odds with the coldness in which I spoke of.**

“I don't think that I would ever expect her to be acting like this,” Edward stated.

**I looked away, knowing that it would be hard to explain my reasoning for this fact to him.**

“I'm sure, once I get the gist of it, I'll understand,” Edward said.

**I pulled off my jacket, using the shirt's unique sleeves to show him the scar on my left arm.**

“So, we're finally getting an answer to what the word she has on her arm means,” Jacob said.

“I would imagine so, if she's using it to show Edward,” Tanya agreed.

**I saw him notice it, coming closer to look at it.**

“ **'Mudblood'?” he read slowly, questioningly. He looked at me, clearly wondering what that was.**

“Being that it's something I've never heard before, I really would be wondering what it was. More than that, I'd be wondering why it's been scarred onto her arm,” Edward said.

“ **It's an insult to mundane born, like me,” I said. “Remember how I mentioned the different blood statuses the wizarding world goes off of. Well, mostly in Europe, there are those who think that being pureblood means they're superior to others, and that mundane born, like me, don't deserve to be able to do magic.”**

“If they didn't deserve to do magic, then they wouldn't have the ability to do so, would they?” Seth said.

“No, I do not believe they would,” Sue stated.

“Which means that whoever it is that decides that says that they do,” Emily said.

“It's rather arrogant of those who think that, just because magic has been an ability in their families for a while, means that they deserve it more than those who can't claim such bloodlines,” Carmen stated.

“ **More than that, they didn't believe we should even be allowed to live, and that mundane themselves are nothing more than animals, only good for slaughter sport.”**

Everyone in the room looked sick at that.

“Clearly, these 'pure-bloods' are not people who should have been allowed to use magic at all, if they think that,” Charlie stated.

“ **Everyone single person I've killed, with the exception of that rapist, were among these purebloods who believed this, which is why I have no regret in killing them, because they would have done the same, or worse, to me.”**

“So, that's how she does it,” Edward murmured, causing everyone to look at him.

“What do you mean?” Seth asked.

“Well, I was wondering why it is that Bella didn't seem to have certain reactions for having killed someone,” he said. “Now, though, I see why she doesn't. I have the feeling that, anytime she would feel horrid for having killed the people she has, she remembers what could have happened if she hadn't, which is probably what kills any guilt she feels for having killed right then and there.”

“That would make sense,” Seth said. “I imagine that it's hard to feel guilty for killing someone when you think about what they would have done to you, or others, if you hadn't.”

“ **And, at the time, they would have also gotten away with it, even if they were caught by the 'magical police'.”**

“That really doesn't sound all that good,” Charlie said.

“ **I do, however, take pleasure in the one kill, because even if the climate wasn't what it was, I'd still have killed her. She deserved it that much.”**

“Which makes it seem as though this woman is someone that Bella had a personal grudge against,” Alice said.

“If she does, it's probably because of one of her friends,” Rosalie stated. “I have the feeling that Bella would hold a grudge against anyone who tried to harm or did harm her friends.”

“ **Who is this woman, and how is it that the rest would have been able to get off?” he asked, and I got the feeling that he was now beginning his questions that he hadn't been able to ask, though he was starting out with the new questions that what I'd just explained churned up.**

“It's hard not to, considering what little information I'm hearing is pretty overwhelming,” Edward said. “While I am still a bit curious about her friends, I really want to know about this one woman whom Bella clearly is glad to have killed.”

“ **For the latter question,” I started, “it was because most of them had enough money to grease the hands of the higher up, who'd just turn their heads and let them do whatever they wanted, unless they happened to attack a family that was just as rich and was also pureblood.”**

“I guess I can see what Bella meant about the whole 'mostly in Europe' thing,” Alice stated.

“So, the only time anything was done was if they happened to attack the wrong pure-bloods,” Charlie said, sounding angry. As a police officer, he had a hard time abiding by such a horrid standard.

“ **It's what happened before I even went to school, back when I around thirteen months old. There had been a war in the wizarding world, that had ended up stopping when the leader of the guys who were pretty much attacking and killing everyone ended up disappearing, and was supposedly dead himself.”**

“Though, he apparently wasn't dead,” Alice said.

“ **And, instead of throwing the criminals into prison, most of them, particularly those with money or friends who had money as well, were let free with a weak excuse, and were able to walk around doing whatever. Hell, the Minister who'd been elected the year before my friends and I started Hogwarts took advise from one of those who had been let free, and often followed his advise.”**

“Which is really not a good thing,” Jasper said, knowing just what kind of damage doing something like that could cause.

“ **As for the woman, she was one of the few who did go to jail, only not for being one of Voldemort's followers.”**

“Um, who's Voldemort?” Embry asked.

“I don't know,” Carlisle said.

“I have a feeling that he might be the 'leader' that Bella mentioned,” Jacob said.

“Well, considering that he's mentioned in conjunction with what's being spoken about, that's kind of a given,” Edward said. Jacob glared at him.

“ **She was one who either hadn't been suspected to be one, or had bribed some officials, I'm not sure which it is,”**

“I have the feeling that it's probably that she wasn't suspected,” Esme said, knowing that there were some people who would purposely keep members of those who followed them from being known, simply based on whether or not they could appear to be someone like that.

“ **and she – along with her husband, brother-in-law, and one other – were caught having done a crime using a curse that earns life in prison.”**

“Meaning that there was no way she could not end up in jail. At least, I hope it's that,” Charlie said.

“ **When I killed her, I didn't do it so much for me as I did it for those she has harmed, would have harmed, and one of my Hogwarts friends, whose life she ruined when he was just fifteen months old. That is why I do not feel any guilt over having killed her, and I would do it again if given the chance.”**

“So, basically, for one of her friends,” Tanya stated. “Though I do have to wonder whom this friend is, considering that she hasn't actually said much about those friends who are just from the Hogwarts school.”

“True,” Kate said.

“I do hope that we are told a little bit about them at some point,” Irina stated. “The only think mentioned about just this one Hogwarts friend is that they're male.”

“Do you think it was a close friend?” Seth asked.

“Close enough for her to have killed this woman more for him than herself,” Kate said, and Edward couldn't help but worry that he might be an ex-boyfriend of Bella's.

“ **Who, exactly, was she, and what was it that she did to this one Hogwarts friend? And how did you kill her?” he asked.**

“You want to know how she killed her?” Charlie asked. Edward gave a kind of shrug, causing Charlie to shake his head at him, slightly bemused.

“ **You want to know how I killed her?” I said, sounding incredulous. He kind of gave a small shrug, and I shook my head at him, bemused.**

There was a snort from those who just realized that what Charlie and Edward had just done was the same thing that Bella and Edward just did. While it wasn't surprising that Edward had done it, the fact that Charlie had pretty much acted almost like Bella was what made it a bit funny.

“Seems that we're seeing another sign of just how alike you and Bella are,” Seth said. Meanwhile, while Seth was saying this, Eleazar read what was coming next, and raised an eyebrow upon what he read. Edward, reading it in his mind, couldn't help but soundlessly gasp a bit himself, wondering just how certain people in the room were going to take what was coming.

Eleazar waited until it was pretty quiet before reading again.

“ **Her name was Bellatrix Lestrange, nee Black,”**

Jacob and Billy both started at that.

“Are we related to her?” Jacob asked.

“It's doubtful,” Alice stated. “Truthfully, she's probably related to that Sirius fellow that had been mentioned back at the beginning of the book.”

“That's got to kind of suck, to be related to someone like that, though,” Seth said. “I know that I really wouldn't like it if I was.”

“Considering that the woman sounds like a sociopath, it's not surprising,” Rosalie stated.

**I said. “She's my friend Azure's father's cousin.”**

“Oh, that's got to suck, having a close relation like that to this woman,” Alice said.

“Somehow, it wouldn't surprise me if Azure acts as though she's not related to her at all,” Seth said.

“I get the feeling that it might have been that way no matter what way it was looked at,” Esme stated, causing the others to look at her. “Bella's already stated that Azure was half-blood, and, well, this woman sounds as though she's not only a sociopath, but one of the pure-blood bigots as well, which probably means that it most likely rubbed her the wrong way to have been related to Azure, assuming she knew about it.”

“Well, since we already know that Azure obviously doesn't go by her father's name, it's probably that she doesn't,” Alice said.

“That is true,” Charlie stated, remembering what Bella wrote concerning who was who in the pictures that were sent to him.

“ **She's also related distantly to my friends Hermione, Aura, and Erika, as well as related to my friend Harry – his second cousin once removed or something like that.”**

“So, we've got a case of second cousins and possible second cousins once removed,” Alice stated. “So, that's two people related rather closely to the woman that Bella considers to be her family.”

“ **Harry's grandmother on his father's side was her great aunt. And that's just my close friends.”**

“So she knows even more people related to this woman,” Emmett said. “That must be so wonderful.” His voice was clearly sarcastic.

“ **I happen to have know her actual cousin, two sisters, and niece and nephew – I went to school with her nephew.”**

“I have to wonder what her relationship with all these people was,” Jasper stated.

“I don't think that we're going to get an answer to that question, at least, not for a while,” Kate stated. “If we do at all.”

“ **Not surprising, of course, since, as a pureblood, she was related to any other pureblood with long roots, or half-bloods with a parent that has those same long roots as well.”**

“So she probably knew even more people related to this woman than already listed,” Alice said.

“ **As for what she did to my one Hogwarts friend, she took away his parents. Neville Longbottom – that's my friend's name – was raised by his grandmother, who didn't seem to understand that he was his own person, and caused him a lot of confidence problems because she kept trying to turn him into a carbon copy of his father,”**

“Which is the worse thing to do to someone,” Esme said.

“ **and would openly show her disappointment when he didn't measure up, in her opinion.”**

“He had part of his mother in him as well, so there was no way he was going to be able to be a carbon copy of his father, even if he did everything to act like him,” Carlisle said. “His mother's traits would show through every now and then.”

“ **He wasn't able to be raised by his parents because of her, as he should have had the option of being.”**

“Everyone should have that option, assuming that the people are good people,” Emily stated, and it was clear that she was most likely thinking about what Renée had done to Charlie.

“Honestly, I have the feeling that she grew up in the best place possible, with others like her, in more ways than one,” Charlie admitted – from what had been read so far, he was so overwhelmed that he knew he would have had trouble concerning it if he had raised her himself, especially considering the secrecy that one needed for it.

“You still should have at least been able to visit and see her, though,” Emily said.

“ **So she killed them,” he said.**

“That's kind of obvious,” Jacob said, kind of meanly. Unfortunately, he spoke too soon, as he soon found out.

“ **No,” I said, confusing him.**

She had just confused the people in the room as well.

“ **She drove them to insanity,”**

Carlisle closed his eyes, knowing just what that most likely meant.

“ **using an unforgivable curse known as the Cruciatus Curse, or Torture Curse. They reside in a permanent ward at St. Mungo, the wizarding hospital. He goes to visit them every holiday, but I don't think it does any good. They don't recognize or even know who he is”**

“Which must hurt him every time he goes to see them,” Alice whispered sadly.

“– **of course, being that they're practically locked within their own minds, it's not surprising, since they don't even know where they're even at, or that they are actually not under the curse anymore. Tristelianna couldn't stand being around them when we discovered this fact, as Neville tends not to talk about his parents all that much”**

“Considering the reason why, I know that I wouldn't want to talk about it, either,” Emmett said.

“I have the feeling that there is probably another reason for it, though,” Carmen stated.

“– **of course, considering what happened, who could blame him. The students of Hogwarts are idiots when it comes to things like that, unless it's about their own families. They don't bother to be careful for the feelings of others – I know Harry hated how callous they were when it came to his past.”**

“Yeah, that would be a reason not to want to speak about them,” Jasper said.

“ **So it's not surprising that Neville wouldn't want to talk about his parents.**

“ **As for how I killed her, well... It was last year, back in...early May...no, late April.”**

“Isn't that about the same time frame?” Seth asked.

“Yes,” his mother said. “She must've corrected herself because it was still April at the time, and not May.”

“ **A megalomanic who styled himself the name Lord Voldemort,”**

“Huh, it seems that we don't have to wait for you to ask about this guy,” Embry said to Edward.

“ **which was a partial anagram of his actual name, had managed to take over the Ministry of Magic, and implant his own people and his own laws back in August of the year before.”**

“And, considering what has been said about what type of person he and his people are, I have the feeling that these laws weren't the type of laws that should have been put in place,” Esme stated.

“ **One of these laws was that all mundane born must register, in which case they were then on trial to explain who we stole our wands and magic from.”**

Tanya rolled her eyes – she knew enough about the wizarding world to know that such a thing as taking magic from another witch or wizard just wasn't really possible. If it was, then there wouldn't be as many as there were, for there were always those people who would do anything to have more power than others.

“ **Any of us who weren't pureblood or half-blood couldn't go back to school, and we really weren't safe in our houses – well, we would have been, since we live in America, but we do have friends at Hogwarts, and we wouldn't abandon them.”**

“Somehow, that doesn't surprise me,” Alice said, thinking about the way Bella was with Angela. It was a good example – she'd had been willing to show the fact that she wasn't a regular human to others to save Angela's life because she considered Angela one of her close friends. And, with what little bit had been said about her friends already, well, it was really doubtful that they weren't like that as well.

“ **Plus, it became mandatory for all magicals to go to school – everyone but mundane born, of course. So, Hermione, Azure, Aura, and Erika all had to attend Hogwarts, in order to keep Voldemort from sending people to bring them to the school by force – not that it would really work.”**

“That would be true. Despite what most magicals would think, a mutant, especially the powerful ones with offensive abilities, would wipe the floor with them in seconds,” Eleazar said. “Even some of the vampires with abilities could do the same thing, depending on the ability. It's why the Volturi guard has vampires with a multitude of gifts. Even with the treaty, it's better to do that, safer, in a way.”

“That would make sense, since, if the treaty ever gets broken, they're, at least, able to defend themselves in the case of an offensive attack,” Seth said.

“ **Technically, Harry should have gone as well, but since Harry was Voldemort's rival -”**

“Wait, what?” Quil said.

“What does that mean? And what does it have to do with this 'Bellatrix' person, as well,” Jacob said.

“I really don't know. I think Bella just might be procrastinating a bit, though,” Sue stated.

“Or, without really meaning to, she could just be trying to give Edward a bit more of a background to what's going on that would help him understand what led up to her killing this person,” Tanya said.

“ **How was it that Harry was his rival?” he asked, and I realized that I'd gotten a bit off track of what I was actually trying to explain about. Of course, I was also just trying to make sure he had the full picture at the same time, so I really couldn't be blamed for having gone off track.**

“She probably could have avoided it,” Jacob said. “It is something that could have waited, after all, since it doesn't have anything to do with what led her to killing this person.”

**I also realized that this was a question that I needed to answer now, rather than put off for later, as it would probably drive him insane trying to figure out the answer to it otherwise.**

“I think, even though I do want to know more about how she killed Bellatrix, I will go a bit insane wondering how Harry could be someone's rival,” Edward said.

“ **Voldemort attempted to kill Harry when he was fifteen months old,” I said. “He fail, with the curse backfiring and hitting him instead.”**

“That must be what caused him to 'disappear' the first time,” Alice said.

“And, considering how this guy sounds, the fact that someone could do that to him probably really rubbed him the wrong way, and made him determined to erase the 'stain' to his reputation,” Jasper said. “It must've rankled him to have been taken out by a baby, after all.”

“ **Since then, he'd been determined to eliminate Harry, which was why Harry, even though he was a half-blood, couldn't actually go to Hogwarts. Nor could I, Elena, Tristelianna, Alexandra, and three of our other friends.”**

“That's quite a group,” Emmett said.

“Too big of one when you kind of need to be inconspicuous,” Jasper said, having the feeling that, due to the fact that this 'Voldemort' would be looking for them, they really couldn't have stayed together for long.

“ **Of course, a group of eight of us together would have most likely gotten us attention, especially since we needed to be cautious, so we split into two groups.”**

“Probably an even split, too, considering that there are eight of them,” Alice said.

“ **I was with Elena, Tristelianna, and Harry,”**

“So, she was in the group that was under the most danger,” Embry stated. After all, with Harry being this guy's rival, it would mean that he would be whom they'd be looking for even more than anyone else.

“ **while Alexandra, Morgan, Kitty, and Clarissa were another group. We ended up being separated from them in November of the year Voldemort managed to take over, and didn't see them again until May.”**

“Which is probably when something bigger happened,” Carlisle said, knowing that that would probably be the only reason why they would really see them for longer than a few seconds.

“ **Anyway, after we separated from them, we were searching for items called Horcruxes, which were the reason why Voldemort had managed to survive the night he attempted to kill Harry,”**

“I really wonder what these items are, and how they could help Voldemort survive,” Jasper said.

“ **and, well, we were tired, hungry, and the one Horcrux we had found had sapped a lot on energy and patience from us up until we managed to destroy it.”**

“So they were not in a good deposition,” Esme said.

“ **We had just finished packing up the campsite, about to move again, when Harry, Elena, and I all got into an argument, and Harry mentioned Voldemort's name, which had been tabooed”**

“What does that mean?” Jacob said, eyes raised.

“Well, since she probably will realize that I'll wonder what that means, she'll explain,” Edward said, not mention that it would most likely happen after he asked her about it, assuming that she didn't immediately just explain right away.

“– **meaning that saying it would caused whoever was monitoring the equipment for the taboo to be able to find us, while also destroying any and all protections against being detected or surprised around us.”**

“So, it's like an instant radar to their position, no matter where they are,” Rosalie said.

“ **Because the name had been tabooed, we were discovered and caught – our only stroke of luck was that Harry was in disguise at the time, and had been living that way since the ministry was taken over, so they didn't know who he actually was. However, of the rest of us, we were well known to be his friends – Tristelianna and I had even been featured in several newspaper pictures during our fourth year due to an idiot of a reporter who mistook us to being his girlfriends.”**

“Which means that they're probably the ones of the group whom are in just as much trouble as Harry, since they could be thought of as being used as bait to get Harry out of hiding,” Esme stated.

“Well, I wonder how long it will be before they realize that they do have Harry with him. I mean, it's only a matter of time that they do, unless he completely changed his entire appearance, which could only work if he managed to keep it up,” Jacob said.

“ **Anyone who had seen those would know we were close to him, and they used that fact as a reason too not just treat us like they usually did with the 'mudbloods' they'd caught beforehand. While Tristelianna could have taken control of their minds, she didn't – I don't know why exactly, but I suspect it was because of where they decided to take us.”**

“Why would that really matter?” Embry stated.

“Perhaps she had her reasons,” Emily said.

“ **Because they had two of Harry Potter's possible mudblood girlfriends, who supposedly were always in his company at school, they took us to Malfoy Manor, where Voldemort had made his headquarters. Of course, we were almost turned away when our classmate Draco Malfoy played dumb and acted as though he didn't recognize us, and his mother, who had only met Tristelianna once, and never met me before, wasn't sure we were who those that caught us were saying we were, but we were still brought into the house, where Mr. Malfoy, all eager to get back on the good side of his master, recognized us.”**

“So we know who is worth being thrown into jail if at all possible,” Sue stated.

“ **Unfortunately, his sister-in-law, who was acting just as eager, decided to hold back on calling Voldemort to the house, saying that it would be better if they could lure Harry to the house, and decided that one of us mudblood girlfriends would be good bait for that lure.”**

“I wonder who the sister-in-law is,” Harry said.

“Well, considering that she's telling up about the lead up to her killing this Bellatrix person, I have a feeling that that who the sister-in-law is,” Irina said. “There's really no reason to mention her, after all, if it isn't.”

“ **I don't know why she chose me – if Tristelianna planted the suggestion or if the fact that the papers speculation that I was the one he was with at the moment had anything to do with it. Either way, she decided to use me, while the others were sent to the dungeon – during this, on the inside, I was laughing because Harry was one of those she'd just sent away.”**

“Yeah, that would be kind of ironic,” Quil said.

“ **I will admit, I didn't expect her to use the knife, as most magicals seem to believe that mundane methods don't work all that well, no matter what the method is. So it did surprise me when she pulled the knife. She had one of the others, one of those that had brought us there, hold me still while she carved this into my arm.”**

“So she left her mark on Bella,” Kate muttered.

**I indicated the scar. “Then, once she was done, she had the other one let me go, and pulled her wand out on me. Of course, before doing this, she made the mistake of placing the knife on the table right next to me, within easy reach.”**

“I have the feeling that she mentioned that for a reason,” Tanya said.

“ **I didn't quite grab it at that time, of course, as I knew she'd curse me before I could, probably killing me. Instead, when she did curse me, it actually gave me the chance I was waiting for.”**

“How would her being cursed give her a chance she was waiting for?” Jacob asked.

“Well, it could be that, when she did whatever curse, she was able to use the distraction to her advantage,” Sue said.

“I have to wonder what curse she used,” Sam stated, thinking about what other curse Bellatrix had been said to have used in the past. Edward couldn't help but wonder the same thing.

“ **What curse did she use?” Edward asked, his voice low. I had the feeling that he probably had some idea of what curse it was, especially since I'd already mentioned what type of curse she'd used earlier.**

“ **The Cruciatus Curse,” I said.**

“Great,” Embry stated.

“How, exactly, did being tortured give her an opening?” Seth asked, remembering what Bella's alternate name for the curse had been.

Upon voicing the question, everyone began to wonder just that.

“What does the curse even do? I mean, exactly what torture does it do?” Emily asked.

“ **Of course, it didn't quite effect me the way she had been expecting it too. Turns out, the curse's actual effects weren't documented all that well, so what people believe happened underneath it weren't actually right.”**

“They get tortured, what else is there to really know about it,” Jacob said.

“Perhaps it's the method of the torture that's being wrongly documented,” Sue said. “After all, even if it feels like something else is happening, there is a chance that something else entirely is actually happening instead.”

“ **What do you mean?” he asked. “What does the curse do, and how could it be hard to document it?”**

“Well, since the only way to document it would probably be by being under it, I would imagine that not many want to do that,” Carlisle said.

“Yeah, I really wouldn't,” Embry agreed.

“ **What the curse does is send pain through your body. According to those who have been under it that can tell others, they say it's like every nerve in your body being lit on fire while simultaneously being shredded with a rusty knife.”**

“I wonder if it's like that for everyone, or if it's different for every person,” Quil said. “After all, I have the feeling that Bella didn't exactly go around and ask people this. She probably only heard it either from one person, or as a secondhand account from someone who heard it from someone else.”

“I really hope that it's really back handed information, because if it's not, then it means that it's someone she knows who has been under it,” Emily said, causing everyone to stiffen a bit. All of them began hoping the same thing that she was.

“ **Be under that pain long enough, you start to want to retreat into a safe spot in your mind, with it being impossible to come back from the longer your under it. Longer still, you no longer have a mind, and are a vegetable – I'm pretty sure you can guess which effect is what the Longbottoms are under,” I said.**

“From the sounds of it, almost at the vegetable stage,” Carlisle said.

“ **However, what people don't seem to realize is that it's not your actual body under attack – it's your mind.”**

“I think we just figured out why it was that she was able to have an advatageable distraction happen,” Jasper said, while the others, realizing the same thing, began to smile.

“Of course. When you don't act the way they most likely would expect you to, especially if everyone else does act that way, it would probably be confusing and unexpected,” Tanya said.

“ **Your mind is forced to think your body is under attack, as if your pain receptors are reporting an attack to it, and, therefore, you brain's normal reactions to such are sent in response. This, in truth, is actually why there are no potions including pain potions, that can dull the effects of the Cruciatus, because the people who have tried to make such focus on the wrong thing when doing so. It's also how people can be driven insane by it, because it's the mind under attack.”**

“I suppose that that's true, with it being the mind straight up under attack over the body,” Esme said.

“ **But you have your mental shield,” he said slowly, a small smile coming to his face.**

“ **Exactly,” I said. “Because of that, the curse doesn't work on me at all, and I think Tristelianna somehow found this out without telling any of us, which was why she didn't do anything to keep us from being brought to the manor.”**

“If she knew this, then it most likely means that she pushed for them to go to the manor, and pushed for it to be Bella who was chosen to be tortured,” Edward said, a frown on his face.

“ **Either way, because I didn't start screaming within ten seconds of being under the curse, I confused and stunned them all, and I got the change I was waiting for. I kicked Bellatrix's legs out from under her, grabbed the knife, and then drove it through her throat, just under the ear up to the hilt, before outwards, away in the direction she was facing, causing the knife not only to go through the arteries in the throat, but through her windpipe as well. She bled out quite quickly after that.”**

“That would definitely cause her to bleed out quickly,” Carlisle said, with Charlie nodding. _Pity it would have been quick_ Charlie couldn't help but thinking. He thought, after learning that this woman had been the one to scar his daughter, tried to torture her, and probably would have tried to kill her if she could have, that she got off a bit easy.

“ **And, as I said, it's a good thing I did. I happen to know that she planned on murdering my friend Azure, as well as one of my ex-teachers, Professor Lupin and his wife, because of who they were.”**

“Somehow, I get the feeling that she knows about her relation to Azure,” Embry said.

**Edward's eye brows furrowed as he tried to figure out what I meant by that.**

“ **Azure's father was her cousin, but her mother was mundane born, making her half-blood. Being a pureblood supremacist, that was just another sign of there being a stain on the Black family, which had already been stained – in her mind – by her sister Andromeda,”**

“Andromeda?” Jacob questioned. “What kind of name is that?”

“ **who, like Azure's father, had also married a mundane born, and had a child. As for wanting to kill Professor Lupin and his wife, well, that wife was Andromeda's daughter Nymphadora”**

“I kind of feel sorry for her for having that name,” Rosalie said, looking at Jacob as her reason for saying that, for, upon hearing that, he'd started laughing his head off. The name just sounded so ridiculous to him. Also, his mind couldn't help but replace the one 'a' in the name with an 'o', and then taking off the 'dora' part of it, making it 'Nympho', which had him wondering if that was what she possibly was. Edward narrowed his eyes at Jacob upon hearing that, while also agreeing with Rosalie about the name. It wasn't a good name to give your child, and he had to wonder why her mother had decided to call her that.

“ **Tonks, which was what marked her down for Bellatrix's wrath.”**

“So, basically, she was not only 'cleansing' her family tree, but also planning to make her sister miserable at the same time,” Esme said, shaking her head. “Somehow, it's almost as if she's punishing her sister for marrying someone they consider to be underneath them and basically abandoning her and the family because of it.”

“That could be true, though, if it is, it's her own fault for not abandoning stupid beliefs over abandoning family,” Emily said. Esme nodded.

“ **However, what made her even more determined to kill them was the fact that Professor Lupin is a werewolf,”**

“Yeah, for someone so ruled by their beliefs, that would definitely rubbed them the wrong way even more than having one of them marrying anyone else. To them, a werewolf is basically an animal or creature, and not even human at all,” Eleazar said. Billy and the other Quileutes were surprised upon discovering that the main reason that Bellatrix had wanted to kill her niece was because of whom her husband was, and not simply because she was a half-blood. It seemed that the plain example of what Bellatrix's real determination for murdering her niece brought home to them what they had been doing their best to ignore and just assume was misinformation. To know that it was the werewolf thing that bothered her the most made them wonder just what werewolves had done to earn such a bad reputation. They were the _protectors_ for crying out loud!

“ **and the prejudice against them runs just as strong as it does for mundane born for pureblood supremacist.”**

“It sounds as though it's even more so, truthfully,” Seth said.

“It is, because it's not just pureblood supremacist that are prejudice against them,” Eleazar said.

“ **Of course, it's not just them that are prejudice against werewolves in the wizarding world. Professor Lupin is the only werewolf I'll claim as a friend. I do not like any of the others, particularly the one that turned him into what he is,” I said simply.**

“I wonder just what the one that turned him into what he is, is like,” Jacob said, while Billy and Harry shared a look. That didn't sound right – it was vampires that had always triggered the ability to become wolves for them, not another werewolf.

**He nodded his head, now understanding what it was that I was saying, before shaking his head, probably wondering how it was that the woman could want to kill her family.**

“Because she's an idiot who thinks that her beliefs are more important,” Carmen stated.

**I let him have silence for his thoughts for a few moments before standing up and waving my hand in front of his face.**

“You are not allowed to just sit there thinking, especially consider that you have a limited amount of time for questions,” Alice said.

“ **Is that all you wanted to know, or do you have more questions, because we haven't even touched on the topic of my friends, which you were curious about earlier,” I said. “And I doubt you'd want to be here when Charlie gets back – then I'd really have to drive you to your house. Plus, at this moment, I'd prefer not having Charlie see you here – I'd rather not deal with the questions I'm sure he'd probably ask if he did, especially since I wouldn't know how to answer them,” I said,**

“Those are good reasons not to have you be there when I get back,” Charlie admitted, knowing that he would have questions as to why Edward was there.

**heading to the kitchen to begin looking for something to make for dinner. A glance at the time showed that I should start something now if I wanted it done in time for Charlie when he got home. Edward followed me into the kitchen.**

“ **I'm do still have questions about some new things that you just revealed to me, but you are right, I do want to know more about your friends,” he said.**

“So, whatever new questions you have about what was revealed will just have to wait,” Jasper said.

“ **So, what do you want to know? How do you want to know it? Do you want to just go by name, and I tell you everything I'm allowed, or...” I trailed off, leaving it to him.**

“Well, considering that I really don't know all of their names, that won't really work, though I do like the being told everything she's allowed to say about them,” Edward said.

“You do know all of their names, though,” Jacob said, his tone indicating that he thought Edward was being dumb to have forgotten that. “They were not only read off in the first chapter, but when Charlie showed the photos she sent.”

“Not for the version of me in the book,” he told him. “I don't have the advantage of having been able to read their names prior to this.”

“Oh, right,” Jacob said, noticing that everyone else in the room were kind of making the ' he's right' signs. His face reddened a bit.

**He thought for a moment, went back to the living room, and came back with a photograph. A glance at it showed that it was a group picture of me and my friends, our faces kind of tiny within the frame.**

“Well, that way will definitely work, and I'll also know who is who too,” Edward said.

“ **How about I point to each one, and then you tell me all that you're allowed to say about them,” he said, shrugging as he added, “I don't exactly know all their names, and, this way, I'll know what each one looks like as well as their names.”**

“ **All right,” I said, waiting for him to chose. He pointed to the only blonde in the group.**

“You know, after looking through the pictures, you have to admit, it's kind of strange that there is only one blonde, one red head, and the rest are pretty much varying shades of brunette,” Alice said.

“That is a little strange, but that's most likely just how it is for them,” Seth said.

“ **That's Tristelianna,” I said. “You already know some of what she can do. Like you, she's a mind reader, only that's not the only thing she can do. She can also erase and implant memories, making you believe you see something or forcing you to forget something, project her voice into your head if she has something she only wants you to hear, and can control your body and voice if she has need of it.”**

“So, basically, she's kind of dangerous, because it's very possible that not everyone even realizes that she's messing with their heads when she's doing it,” Sue said.

“And pretty powerful, too,” Jasper said, his military mind standing at attention. He couldn't help but think about how he would organize them if they were his to command.

“ **She's basically a mini-Charles Xavier,”**

“So that's what his abilities are,” Embry said, shrugging when the others looked at him. “I was kind of wondering what they were when it was mentioned that he ran the school for mutants. I kind of figured that he was one as well, even though nothing had actually been said to prove it.”

“ **only not quite as nice and sweet.”**

“So, basically, she's more likely to use her abilities than not, if that's what Bella means when she says that Tristelianna isn't quite nice and sweet,” Quil said.

“ **She does have a kind of evil streak to her, and if she wants something, she tends to get it, though that's less about her abilities and more about the fact that she can be devious in general.”**

“So, basically, she'd be that way without the abilities as well,” Embry said, laughing a bit.

“ **She was adopted by Charlies Xavier when she was four, and has been his adopted daughter ever since. I've already told you about anything else of important...oh, she's the reason why I can walk perfectly in heels likes these.” I showed him my shoes. “One of her little devious moments, though I am grateful for it...now. At the time, I really wasn't.”**

“Well, considering that she's already said that she could be clumsy, I have the feeling that her not having been grateful at the time is due to that,” Embry said.

“ **What did she do?” he asked.**

“ **Well, I used to be very clumsy when I was younger, and couldn't walk all that well,”**

“Isn't she still kind of clumsy?” Jacob asked. No one answered him.

“ **so, when she decided that we all needed to learn how to walk in heels, I rebelled against doing it,” I said.**

“Not surprising, since it takes a bit of practice to be able to walk perfectly in heels,” Sue said.

“ **In fact, if I was able to get to them before the others, I'd end up stealing my friend Harry's shoes,”**

“I really hope that he has more than one pair of them,” Angela said.

“If it was race, as it seems to be, I have the feeling that he only had a few pairs,” Emily said.

“ **up until she started hiding them away so that we couldn't do that.”**

“That must've been annoying for Harry,” Sam said.

“ **Then, I had no choice. I must've fell three times as much as I would've if I'd had my regular shoes. My face, knees, hands, and bottom were all sore for the next three months. Of course, now, I walk in them perfectly, the result of having to deal with that.”**

“ **You sound happy,” he said.**

“She no longer falls, that's probably reason enough,” Emily said.

“ **I am. She finally gave me back my regular shoes once she saw that I didn't trip in the heels, which meant that any activities in which heels are not practical in, I had the option of doing in regular shoes.”**

“I have the feeling that she most likely never bothered to wear them again,” Alice said. “By the time she didn't trip, she had probably been used to wearing heels, after all.”

“ **By then, though, I was so used to wearing the heels that I kind of forgot that I had my regular shoes back, and didn't wear them ever again. Instead, I stocked up on closed toed heels, like all the boots I have,” I said.**

**He nodded, turning back to the picture, and then pointed at another of the girls. I snorted.**

“ **Alexandra Haliwell,” I said, “and you already know what her history is.”**

“ **Is she a mutant like you?” he asked.**

“Somehow, I have the feeling that they all are,” Esme said.

“Well, truthfully, it actually hasn't stated that they are,” Carlisle pointed out. “In fact, all it's pointed out is that they all lived together, and attended Hogwarts, which means right off the back that they're all magical. Other than that, though, nothing has been said about them all being mutants. It is very likely they all are, but without an actual confirmation, we only know that Bella, Elena, and Tristelianna are at this point.”

“ **We all are,” I said,**

“Okay, now we have for sure confirmation of it,” Embry stated. “I can't wait to know what each of their abilities are.”

“It is kind of exciting to be finding out,” Angela agreed.

**then, I realized that he had probably expected me to tell him what her ability was. I realized that there wasn't any reason not to – when it came to any of us giving away the fact that we were mutants, we tended to tell about our whole group, if it came up. I hadn't told Angela any of this, mostly because she hadn't asked about it.**

“I think it's safe to say that, unlike Bella, the others freely volunteer the information without being asked,” Carmen said. “It's almost as if Bella is the most reserve of them, only telling if asked.”

“That's probably true,” Angela said. “After all, the only other person she's mentioned as being a mutant to me is Elena, and that's because I wondered why she would willingly have skin to skin contact with her.”

**I wouldn't hide it from her if she had, and I wasn't going to hide it from Edward now.**

“And since I'm most likely wordlessly asking for it, she'll just tell me,” Edward said. “Hopefully.”

“ **She's a cryokinetic,” I said.**

“A what?” Jacob said.

“It'll most likely be explained in a moment,” Tanya said.

“ **She has the ability to reduce the kinetic energy of atoms and thus reduce temperature. She often uses it to control, generate, and absorb ice.”**

“Oh, that's what it means,” Jacob said.

“That sounds kind of cool,” Embry said, wondering what it would be like to be able to do what she could.

“ **The cool thing about this is that, if she generates it, it's not exactly like regular ice. It's unbreakable, and doesn't melt when it meets fire. And, because she can absorb ice – she absorbs the cold in general – she doesn't actually need to wear heavy clothes in the winter, as the cold doesn't bother her or cause any problems like hypothermia and frost bite.”**

“Well, that explains why she was wearing what she was in the first chapter,” Esme said, looking more calm now that she knew the reason for it.

“That doesn't explain why her sister was, though,” Sue said.

“ **And she doesn't get hot during the summer, either. Her body is maintained at certain level, and does not change from that level.”**

“ **Sounds interesting,” he said.**

“ **It is,” I agreed. “Especially since she can trap someone. Though that can be dangerous. The ice is cold, and it's only her or those like her that it doesn't effect in the normal way, so someone can get hypothermia and frost bite from it if they're trapped long. If we need her to do that, we tend to let them free of the ice once we have the person secured in another way.”**

“Of course, I have the feeling that's assuming they want to secure a person in another way,” Tanya said.

“ **She's also a bit of a hydrokinetic, in that she can control, generation, and absorb water as well. Not quite as impressive as her ice abilities, but it's something else that she can do, and it can be dangerous due to the fact that, because human bodies have ninety-eight percent water in them, she can effect them, and not in a good way either.”**

“I think she means that she can mummify someone if she really wanted to – as in, kill them straight up, and not by freezing them,” Kate said.

“So, another powerful one,” Jasper said softly, once again thinking of where she's be on his command.

**He nodded, going back to the picture, and pointing at the next person.**

“ **Elena,” I said. “She's like me, in a several ways. In others, not so much. Her birth parents gave her up for adoption, and her adopted parents tried to kill her when they realized that she wasn't normal.”**

“Which is just wrong,” Emily said.

“ **Like me, she has both a shielding ability, as well as the...” I waved my gloved hand at him as I struggled to give my other ability a name. “Touch-stealing thing. However, were I'm a mental shield who can permanently hold onto physical mutant abilities that I absorb, she's the opposite. She's a physical shield who can permanently hold onto mental mutant abilities that she absorbs. It gives her a bit more lee way over being able to touch people bare skin to bare skin. However, the physical shield, unlike my mental one, isn't constant around her. She has to concentrate slightly in order to have it. If she gets distracted and slips, then it's gone, and even then, it doesn't last very long – of course, we only discovered that she could do this several years ago, so she hasn't had much practice with it like I have with my mental shield.”**

“Chances are, if they had known about it from the beginning, then she would probably never need to keep covered the way Bella does,” Alice said.

“ **And, while we can exchange abilities between us if, say, I absorb the ability a mental ability and she absorbs a physical one, neither of us can absorb the ability to work each other's shields. We don't know why, but we just can't.”**

“I wouldn't be surprised if it's done because of her sister's shield – after all, it basically blocks the 'touch-stealing' ability, after all,” Alice said.

“ **That's why your so close to her, isn't it? Why you consider her your sister,” he said.**

“ **Part of the reason,” I said. “The fact that I'm just close to her in general is the main one.”**

“I have the feeling that they were most likely consider themselves sisters because they were together for so long,” Jasper said. He didn't mention that, once again, he was thinking that Elena was a powerful mutant just like the previous two – like Bella was too, now that he was thinking about it. He wasn't sure he was comfortable with this, though, considering that, so far, they were powerful, and of the offensive type so far. He had the feeling that the followers of Voldemort found this out the hard way when facing them.

**Once I fell silent again, making it clear that I didn't have anything else to say about her, he pointed to the next person in the photo. It was then that I realized that he was going from one end to the other, having just skipped my picture, which had been after Elena's.**

“I suppose that it's as good of a way of doing it as any,” Tanya said.

“ **That's Azure Black-Monroe,” I said. “Her last name's hyphenated, mostly because at the school, her mother registered her as Monroe, but legally it's Black.”**

“Oh, she, technically, she does go by her father's name. No wonder Bellatrix knew about her,” Kate said.

“ **Professor Xavier let her do that, though public results hold her real name. Her father died before she was born, not long after her parents were married, though it wasn't made public knowledge after Walburga Black, Bellatrix's aunt and Azure's grandmother on her father's side of the family, learned of this matter and tried to kill them both the one time she managed to get close to them.”**

“What is wrong with these people?” Rosalie said, shaking her head. “Clearly, someone forgot to drown them when they should have.”

“ **After that, Azure's mother brought them to live with her cousin.”**

“I wonder who the cousin is,” Embry said.

“ **As for her mutant ability, she's a very powerful psychokinetic, or telekinetic, as more people would recognize it as being called. And I'm pretty sure that you don't need me to explain that ability, right?”**

“No, I think everyone knows what it is,” Quil said, while everyone nodded their heads.

“ **She's basically able to move things with her mind,” Edward said. I nodded, and began on the next person without him having to actually show me who he wanted to know about next,**

“Since she's figured out how you're doing it, it makes sense that she would be able to say who it is,” Alice said.

**as smile crossing my face as I did so.**

“ **Morgan Riordan,” I said, as I started pulling out things from the fridge. “The one friend of mine no vampire in their right mind would go up against and attempt to kill.”**

The vampires in the room kind of raised an eye brow, finding that to be a bit presumptuous of Bella to say.

“Somehow, I have the feeling that her ability is something that is specifically good in ridding of vampires,” Seth said, causing the vampires to blink as they looked at him, realizing that he could be right. Of course, she could just be talking about one of the other type of vampires, not them, though, at the moment, the book version of Edward technically didn't know that, and there was no way Bella didn't realize that...

“ **Her parents gave her up for adoption, and then were killed when they somehow became trapped in a burning barn about a year after she was born.”**

“Do you get the feeling that them being killed and her being adopted are connected?” Irina said.

“If they got trapped in the barn, then yes, I do,” Kate said.

“ **The people who adopted her gave her back to the adoption agency they got her from after discovering that not only were her parents from families that had been long time practitioners of Wicca, but also because she had her mutant ability, as well as her witch ones.”**

“So, much like Bella and Elena, some one rejected for something they couldn't help,” Quil said.

“That's kind of messed up that they also do that because of what her parents religion was,” Seth said, shaking his head. “If they didn't agree with taking a child from a family that practiced a different religion, they shouldn't have adopted her to begin with. Yeah, sure, being in an orphanage is probably no fun, but it's probably better than to have a family that basically says your unlovable and worthless because of something like that.”

“ **Luckily, the agency employed some mutants who tend to send mutant children either to families that are pro-mutant or to the school. Morgan ended up at the school.”**

“I wonder if she had a choice about it,” Embry said, having the feeling that, if she did, she might have chosen the school, simply because she would fit in better, and not have to worry about being rejected again.

“ **Why would no vampire in their right mind go up against her?” he asked.**

“ **Because she'll win any fight with them, even if she doesn't have her wand on her,” I said, expanding on my explanation when I saw that he was still confused.**

“That sounds a bit presumptuous of her to say,” Tanya said.

“It might not be if it's true,” Angela pointed out. “After all, her ability hasn't been revealed yet, so it could be something that would help her win a fight against vampires all the time.”

“We're not easy to kill,” Tanya told her. “There's only one way to do it, and you have to do something else in order to be able to do it.”

“Well, then Bella is showing extreme confidence in her friend, then, isn't she?” Jacob said.

“ **She's the exact opposite of Alexandra, a pyrokinetic.”**

“I think it's safe to say that Bella's proven to be right in being confident in her friend,” Carlisle said, while Eleazar nodded, for everyone in the room know what pyro pretty much meant.

“ **She's able to increase the kinetic energy of atoms and thus increase temperature, meaning that she can absorb, generate, and control fire. She doesn't need to even see you to turn you into a flaming match, and, unlike regular fire, only she could put out a fire she's made, meaning she doesn't need to tear you to pieces to burn you to death.”**

“Okay, so I was wrong to think her presumptuous to say she'd win any fight with us,” Tanya said, eyes wide.

“That sounds like Alexandra. I mean, with the whole 'they pretty much control their generated ice-slash-fire' thing,” Angela said.

“Yeah, it does,” Kate said.

“ **She's one of my more formidable friends.”**

“To vampires, that's a definite,” Jasper said, mentally placing her as extremely powerful and offensive in his mind.

“ **Sounds like it,” he murmured, his finger going over to the next person in the picture. I bit my lip to keep from laughing as an image of what his reaction to her name might be.**

“I have the feeling that I know exactly whose next,” Seth said, remembering the only person whose name had caused any laughs upon hearing.

“ **Kitty Pryde,” I said, turning to finish chopping the peppers before I could add them to the pan I had heating up on the stove.**

“ **Wait, her name is what?” he said.**

“Yeah, that's just not a name you hear very often,” Edward said.

“ **Kitty Pryde,” I said, glancing behind to see a bewildered look on her face. “I know, it's not exactly a name you usually hear, not without it being a joke or nickname. However, it's neither with her. It is her actual name. And she's one of those mutants who come from a pro-mutant family, meaning that her parents – or her mother, as her father died several years ago – kept in contact with her while she's at school, and know that she's going to a school for mutants, and didn't disown her. She goes and visits her mother every summer, usually bringing us all along with us. To the rest of us, her mother is Aunt Catherine, or Aunt Cat as we tend to refer to her as.”**

“So, her mother has a name that could be shortened to being of the feline family as well,” Alice said. “I wonder if that's why she's called Kitty.”

“ **As for her mutant ability, well, it's a physical one, and I'm not sure what you'd call it. We, however, call it 'ghosting'. She can basically change her molecules to allow her to go through anything solid, human included, as if she were a ghost.”**

“Oh, that sounds like it would be useful to be able to do,” Alice said, her mind on all the stores she could enter if she could do that.

“ **Her abilities are one of the main examples anti-mutant people give for trying to cause a need for us all to have to register who we are and what we can do, so that those in charge can decide what should happen to us, especially if they deem us too dangerous.”**

“What's the bet that those people would deem everyone that way,” Seth said.

“ **That sounds like an interesting talent,” he said. “No doubt Alice would love to be able to do that, as it would allow her to get into stores after hours.”**

“I definitely would love to do that,” Alice said.

**I laughed. “Kitty doesn't do it for anything like that, though. She mainly uses it for other reasons, such as running through doors when her hands are too full of things to be able to open them, and walls if it helps make her journey shorter.”**

“B-b-but...that's such a waste for a talent like that,” Alice said, sounding devastated over it.

“You really love to shop, don't you?” Emily said, and Alice nodded her head enthusiastically.

Jasper mentally noted that Kitty was the first person who had a talent that was more defensive than offensive, though it wouldn't surprise him if it could be either or. Still, it didn't sound as though it was as powerful as the others, at least, as an offensive thing. It was pretty powerful in the defensive way.

**He smiled at that, his finger going to the next face in the picture.**

“ **Harry Potter, my only close male friend,” I said, before biting my lip.**

“Somehow, I have the feeling that his story definitely isn't going to be a light-hearted one like the previous one,” Emily said, and Esme, Carmen, Rosalie, and Sue all looked worried upon hearing that. So far, out of everyone spoken for, only two of them really had a sort of good story. The others had pretty much been said to have been unwanted in one way or another. And that included Bella. Even if Charlie did want her, she didn't know that, and the one parent she did know had pretty much made it clear that they didn't want her.

“ **His history is one of the more horrible histories among us. In fact, I think it's safe to say it is the worse to all of us.”**

“If what I think it was alluding to about Alexandra's history, I have to say that might not be true,” Charlie muttered, sitting stiffly. Like the women who had been slash were slash wanted to be mothers, he had noticed the same thing they did, and hated it just as much as they did. He immediately hoped that his book self would welcome all of her friends as if they were family, especially if they were considering him as family – which he hoped they did. From the sounds of it, if Bella was saying good things about him, it was more than probably that they did, but he didn't want to be presumptuous in saying that they were. The only way he would really know is if they came for a visit, and he found himself hoping that they would soon, if only so he'd know if he was Uncle Charlie for sure or not.

“ **Even worse than Alexandra's?” he said. I nodded.**

“Considering that Bella most likely knows full well what Alexandra's past was, I have the feeling that she's not being dishonest to say that Harry's worst,” Embry said. “Just because she didn't say full on what it was, doesn't mean that she doesn't know and can't compare them.”

“ **What is it?” he asked, a serious look taking over his face. It was clear that he could tell that whatever I was about to say wouldn't be a light-hearted story like Kitty's had been. I sighed, wondering where exactly to being.**

“The beginning would probably be best,” Edward said. “Assuming that it's allowed.”

“ **Do you remember when I was telling you about Harry being Voldemort's rival, and how he'd tried to kill him when he was fifteen months old?” I said. He nodded.**

“Yeah, there's no way I could forget that at all,” Edward said.

“ **Well, before he tried to kill him, he had killed both of his parents leaving Harry orphaned. Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts at the time, as well as the head of the government in almost all ways that counted, decided where Harry would be placed after that, going so far as to seal the Potters' will so that he had full control over what would happen to Harry,”**

“Why would he do that?” Seth asked.

“I don't know,” Sue answered.

“ **and he placed him with his mother's mundane sister, supposedly in order to keep him safe from Death Eaters who would be looking for him in order to avenge Voldemort's supposed death at his hands. According to Dumbledore, when Lily Potter died, the way she died allowed him to put wards based on family blood in order to protect Harry; truthfully, though, these wards didn't exist, because in order for them to work, love was a key factor needed, and there was no love between Harry and his aunt.”**

“So he wasn't protected at all, and it was sheer luck that he wasn't found by the people that wanted him dead,” Emmett said, shaking his head.

“ **I don't know if Dumbledore knew this for sure or not, but Lily's sister, Harry's aunt, was very anti-magical, as in, she hated them and anything to do with them. Add in the fact that her husband was the same in a way, being that he was a small-minded bigot that did not care for anything out of the ordinary,”**

“That is not a good combination for Harry,” Quil said, feeling sorry for him. He wouldn't know what to do if his family disliked him for something he couldn't control.

“ **and Harry was about as welcomed into their house as dry rot.”**

“So, not at all,” Jacob said.

“ **They abandoned him somewhere, like your mother did to you?” Edward asked quietly.**

“No, if they did that, his history wouldn't be more horrid than Alexandra's,” Kate said.

“ **No,” I said, shaking my head. “Part of the reason why I'm not sure if Dumbledore actually knew what they were like or not is because they did take him in...due to the fact that doing so erected wards around their house that would protect them from almost anything bad.”**

“So, even if they don't like it, they'll still do what they can to benefit from it. What disgusting people,” Sue said, shaking her head. The fact that Harry wasn't welcomed in the house said they they truly didn't deserve any protection like they got.

“ **I think it was mostly the aunt that wanted this, as it meant that their son would be protected as well as themselves. And, because of these wards, they allowed the Dursleys to do whatever they wanted to Harry.”**

“Wait, does that mean that, for all the 'placing Harry there so that he would be safe' words, he actually wasn't?” Rosalie said, and it was clear that she was pissed. She looked over at Carlisle. “And this bastard was your friend?” she growled.

“No, more like an acquaintance,” he said. “We only spoke to each other once. It was Bella who called us friends, though she shouldn't have. While polite, Dumbledore was very clearly like the rest of the wizards that I had met, in that he believed himself to be better than me because I was not only a vampire, but also had been a mundane when I was human. As far as he was concerned, despite the fact that it wasn't true, the way people lived when I was human was the way mundanes still lived – basically, he saw the way the wizarding world was as in more progress than any mundane world, despite the fact that, in truth, it was clear that the opposite was true, for the mundane world was in progress of changing while the wizarding world wasn't, and actually hadn't for quite a while. If it has changed there, well, I will be really surprised, especially with what the positions that Dumbledore is being said to have had.”

“ **They made him sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, starved him, made him work like a slave around the house and garden, and let their son use him as a punching bag. If he tried to complain, they'd hit him themselves and throw him into his 'room'. If anything went wrong around the house, or something they considered abnormal happened, the same thing would happen, only he'd end up in that cupboard for days with even less food or water than he got to begin with.”**

“They shouldn't have been allowed to keep him, or their own child – after all, if they did nothing to stop their son for doing what he did to Harry, then there's a good chance that where they treated Harry horridly, they treated their son the exact opposite, as in, spoiled him,” Esme said. “Nothing good ever comes from spoiling a child, and who knows just how they did it, if they did.”

“Very true,” Sue said.

“ **It wasn't until he started school that such punishments let up a bit, though they had plans to make sure he was never at the school during the days nurse examinations and pictures were held.”**

“Yeah, anyone with eyes could tell that they weren't treating him right by a picture, and a nurse exam would take any doubt away from the fact as well,” Carlisle said.

“ **The only time, that Harry has told us, they slipped after he started school was when they were forced to get him glasses – it was the only money they ever spent on him, and even then, they bought the cheapest pair they could find.”**

“Wouldn't surprise me if they only did that after not finding some in the trash,” Seth said. “At least, from the way it sounds.”

“So, basically, what's being said is that they beat him for needing glasses, when it's most likely their own fault that he needs them to begin with,” Embry said, shaking his head. “If they didn't want to risk having to do that, they shouldn't have allowed him to beaten by their son to begin with.”

“Well, hopefully, they got what punishment they deserve for that happening,” Sue stated.

“Assuming that Harry didn't just get tired of the way they were, and run away,” Tanya said.

“ **And then, when he was just finishing first year, the end of the year reports came, and he got betters scores than his cousin – who was one of the lowest in the class.”**

“While that's good for Harry because it shows that he can learn, it's not good because I get the feeling that they'll be furious over the fact that Harry's proving himself to be smarter than his cousin,” Emily said, clear worry on her face.

“ **His cousin found out, and, after roughing him up a bit, he told his parents when he got home, having gotten a ride with one of his friends while Harry was left to walk home. When Harry got home, he was tied to the banister, no shirt, and hit with a cricket bat several times before his uncle whipped him with a belt.”**

“They were trying to kill him,” Esme whispered, because there was no other reason to have hit him with both the bat and a belt.

“I think I can see why it is that Bella says his is more horrid than Alexandra's. Chances are, for Alexandra, even if what they wanted her for was horrid, she most likely was treated well, to a point,” Carmen said. Being that they were only suspicious of what it was that Alexandra had been sold to those men she'd been given to for, and also not wanting to say it where the children – as in, the human children – could hear it, she was doing her best to be as vague as possible. Thankfully, it did seem to be working, though she got the feeling that the one human child, Angela, probably had a good idea of what it was they were trying not to specifically say.

She was well aware that, for the adults, they were most likely hoping that it hadn't hit the point where her purpose for being kept by them had come in.

“ **They came very close to killing him, because the bat already broken a few bones, and the uncle was showing no signs of stopping even after Harry's back had started bleeding. In fact, the uncle had specially ordered a studded belt just for the purpose of hitting Harry with it.”**

“Yeah, I have the feeling that they were going for straight-up murder, nothing else, and just used him having the better grades as fuel to make them madder,” Quil said.

“Somehow, I have the feeling that their son was probably allowed a few hits as well,” Esme growled. Rosalie nodded her head in agreement.

“How did he survive?” Angela asked quietly.

“That is a question I'd like to know as well,” Charlie said, now even more determined to treat Bella's friends as family.

“ **The only reason why Harry is not dead is because Tristelianna was in town with one of the other professors from the Xavier school, and had noticed him when he was walking home. The thoughts of dread had her curious, and, after looking through his mind and discovering what his relatives were like, she memorized his address, called the cops, and then went over to the house herself, armed with an aluminum bat she'd gotten from the house they were visiting.”**

“You know, this girl is pretty brave for having been so young,” Seth said.

“I wonder just whose house they were visiting,” Jacob muttered under his breath.

“ **From what I understand, she rang the doorbell, and, when his uncle answered it, swung the bat hard enough to break something, and then used the bat to take down the aunt and cousin, just a few moments before the police arrived.”**

“Somehow, I have the feeling that she made sure that their focus was on Harry over what she'd done to the aunt, uncle, and cousin,” Embry said.

“If it wasn't on him straight up, then yes, she most likely did,” Esme said.

“And they hopefully thought that she should have done worse to the relatives as well,” Rosalie said, wishing that she'd been there. She would have made those freaks regret ever lifting a hand against Harry if she had been there herself.

“ **In truth, that's actually part of the reason why he's even at the school. Tristelianna refused to leave him while he was unconscious, and, once he regain conscious, and told the police all he knew about himself and his family – which, thanks to those bastards, wasn't a whole lot – Tristelianna convinced Professor Xavier to adopt him, like she'd done with Alexandra. He didn't refuse.”**

“I get the feeling that it's not just Tristelianna having asked him to do so, but also the fact that Harry probably attached himself to Tristelianna in a way that most likely influenced his decision a lot,” Carlisle said. “For someone who had been in Harry's position, the fact that Tristelianna clearly is worried and concerned for him would have him most likely wanting her to stay with him.”

**Edward was silent for a moment, his fist clenched.**

“Considering what I'd just heard, of course I'm going to be angry,” Edward said. “It's not right, in any way, shape, or form. And the fact that someone willingly placed him with them...”

“Yeah, that makes it worse, especially if he knew what they were like,” Seth said.

“ **And this Dumbledore put your friend there without bothering to make sure it was a good thing to do, while also giving them protection for taking him in,” he said through clenched teeth.**

“ **Yes,” I said. “In truth, I think Dumbledore did know what they were like, because he had to have met them at least once in order to know where they were living – being a Traditionalist,”**

“What's a Traditionalist?” Embry asked.

“Something that's actually worse than a pure-blood surpremasist,” Eleazar said. “A Traditionalist is someone who will do anything to protect the status quo, no matter what it is. They will fight against change, with everything they have.”

“ **he wouldn't have been able to use mundane ways of doing it, so he's have to talk to one or both of them to be able to confirm who they were – and that he put Harry for a two-fold reason.”**

“A two-fold reason?” most of the room asked.

“So, what, there's another reason other than his pathetic protection excuse for having Harry there,” Alice said.

“Somehow, I really don't think that it's going to be anything good,” Edward said.

“ **A two-fold reason?” Edward said.**

“ **Before Harry beat Voldemort that first time, he was the wizarding world's adored hero,” I said, rolling my eyes.**

“Depending on how long he was in such a position, his views upon having been replaced could go hand in hand with him being a Traditionalist,” Carmen said.

“ **When Voldemort disappeared, there were several hundred eye witnesses to where he was at, and the person he'd sent to get Harry upon receiving warning that the Potters had been attacked had blabbed about Harry still being alive, and having seen Voldemort's robes in a pile in front of the crib, leading people to know that Dumbledore had no way of being there to have gotten rid of him.”**

“So, basically, there was no way for him to have spun a tail that painted him as a hero who only just managed to save an orphan from a tragic fate,” Kate said, somehow having the feeling that it was what Dumbledore had most likely planned to do before he couldn't.

“ **Instead, just hours after that got out, the wizarding world is informed that Voldemort was dead, and Harry Potter was the reason for it, having lived through the _Avada Kedavra_ spell,” **

“Why do I get the feeling that that spell has some importance to it for having been announced that Harry lived through it?” Emily asked.

“I don't know. That's something we're going to have to hope that Edward questions so that Bella touches upon it, or that she'll touch upon it on her own,” Kate said.

“ **thus making him famous as well as painting a target on his back.”**

“Which is most likely where the 'protection' reason comes into play,” Angela said.

“ **Thus letting Dumbledore have his 'for his protection' excuse,” Edward said.**

“ **Exactly,” I said. “And, the other reason was, if Harry hadn't almost been killed there, and had continued to live there, he would have seen Hogwarts, and, by extension, Dumbledore as some sort of savior from them which would have allowed Dumbledore to get close and mold him however he wished”**

“That's something that could easily happen, especially if he's introduced to the idea that Dumbledore is great by someone else before even meeting him as well,” Eleazar said, before continuing with the story.

“– **we found out that he'd planned on having Voldemort kill Harry, which would have let Voldemort free to do whatever unless some one else came along and took him out.”**

“Which he most likely planned on being him,” Irina stated.

“ **He planned on being the one to do that,” Edward said. I nodded.**

“ **The only thing that threw a wretch into that plan was that Harry didn't trust him at all, especially once we found out that it was he would placed Harry with his aunt, so he didn't play by the script that Dumbledore wanted him to, and Dumbledore made a mistake that cost him his life, thus making it so that he couldn't orchestrate an event that would allow him to do what he wanted,” I said.**

“I have a feeling that there's more to it, but that's probably the gist of it,” Tanya said.

“ **Anyway, safe to say, because of that, nothing he wanted was able to happen, and, due to a little book that came out not long after his death, as well as several interviews with his brother – who hated him – his reputation is very ruined. Only those who are such idiots that they thought sun shone from his behind still respect him.”**

“And I have a feeling that those people are people who were Traditionalist like he was,” Kate said.

“ **As for what Harry can do, well, remember how I mentioned he was with our group when we were caught by the group and brought to the Malfoy's and Bellatrix?” I asked.**

“So them not knowing that he was there is because of his ability? Interesting,” Harry said.

**He nodded his head. “Well, you know how I said that Bellatrix had decided to torture me in order to lure him out, how they basically didn't even realize he was there. That was due to his ability.”**

“He can, what, turn invisible or something?” Emmett said.

“I wouldn't be surprised, considering what we've heard so far,” Jacob said.

“ **He can turn invisible?” Edward said when I'd paused to work on the food a bit. I think he thought it should be obvious was the reason why I had stopped. I snorted.**

“Somehow, I don't think it's that,” Sue said.

“Which actually makes sense, because if he had been invisible, Bella most likely wouldn't have needed to wait for a opportunity to take Bellatrix out, as he could have done it himself,” Jasper pointed out.

“ **No, not without the use of a cloak or Disillusion Spell,” I said.**

“There are cloaks of invisibility?” Jacob said, sounding excited as he wondered where he could get one. _Could you imagine just how easy it would be to get into a girl's locker room with one of those_ were his thoughts concerning his excitement towards hearing about them.

“ **They were aware of him the whole time, though they didn't realize it.”**

Everyone began to think about that, wondering just what the answer was, for none of them seemed to be able to pick up exactly what it could be.

**I waited to see if he'd be able to get it, but he still looked lost, so I decided to give him one final clue. “Remember, I mentioned that Tristelianna started hiding Harry's shoes in order to get us to use the heels she'd bought. Well, what I didn't mention then was that she didn't give them back to him until after we'd all learned to walk in the heels, meaning he had to walk in them as well. And she didn't exactly get the right size for his feet, either.”**

“What? She made him have to learn as well?” Jacob said, completely distracted from trying to figure out what Harry's ability was by that.

“I feel a little sorry for the guy,” Seth said.

Jasper, on the other hand, started having an idea of just what it was that Harry's ability was after hearing that, especially the part of the size of the heels he had to learn in.

**He still didn't get it, and I sighed, knowing that I'd have to spell it out for him.**

“I wonder how it is that I don't seem to get it,” Edward said, having heard what Jasper believed it was in his mind, and realizing that it did sound very likely when hearing about the shoes deal.

“It's possible that, despite having been given examples otherwise, you still don't think that it's possible,” Jasper said.

“What, you know what it is?” Quil asked.

“We have an idea,” Jasper said.

“And it's coming up as well, so you don't need to ask them what their idea is,” Eleazar said, before looking back at the book and reading what Harry was to them.

“ **He's a human shape shifter,” I said,**

“A human shape shifter?” Jacob said. “Well, that makes sense, considering that, though a mutant and wizard, he is human.”

“I don't think she means human like that,” Sam stated.

**and Edward's eyes went wide. “He can turn into anyone he wants, wearing anything he wants.”**

“Oh, they mean human as in he can turn into any humanoid shape he wants,” Seth stated. “I wonder why she put that distinction to it.”

“Well, it's probably to say which class of shifter he is. I mean, there are probably those who can only shift into animals, and those who can do both as well. At least, it wouldn't surprise me,” Kate said. “Saying he's a human shape shifter could basically mean that he can only turn into humanoid figures.”

“ **And, more often than not, because it's a good disguise, he'll turn into a female.”**

_Somehow, I really doubt him turning female is because it's a good disguise_ Jacob thought, believing Harry to be as much of a pervert as he was, forgetting that Harry practically was raised by all woman who would have taught him to be respectful, something Jacob wasn't.

“ **In fact –“ I headed to the living, finding the picture I wanted on the mantle, and walked back to the kitchen, handing it to Edward. The picture I'd grabbed was of me with a pretty brunette girl not in the group picture in Edward's hand. “That's Harry's preferred female form right there. Kate Potter.”**

“Wait, wait, wait, what?” Seth said.

“Does that mean that...” Quil started, trailing off as the shocked looks on everyone's face turned to impressed faces.

“He's pretty much got an entirely whole other identity in existence,” Seth said, sounding impressed.

“Well, I think that explains why 'Kate Potter' doesn't seem to pop up a whole lot. It's because she's actually a he, and is actually Harry,” Embry said.

“ **When the professor realized what Tristelianna had done with the shoes, and the fact that Harry was forced to pretend to be female in order to even fit the shoes, he decided to create a female identity for Harry, one that came in quite handy during the run.”**

“That's kind of ironic, that he would have an identity created just for Harry that would, probably years later, become very valuable in keeping Harry safe,” Seth said.

“ **Well, I guess I can see how ironic that could be. They have him, but they don't realize that they do,” he said. “Did it ever become known?”**

“Probably not, as it's not something they would be willing to really let other know, you know,” Kate said.

“ **Not to the bad guys,” I said. “They never bothered to even think something like that could be possible. Unless they'd seen it with their own eyes, or it was mentioned in the newspaper, they wouldn't even think about it. None of them are too terribly bright;”**

“Which was probably caused by the centuries of inbreeding they'd all gone through,” Tanya said.

“ **centuries of inbreeding tend to cause that. Add in the fact that none of them would disguise themselves outside the use of potions, plus they don't pay attention to the mundane world enough to even know about any of the issues about mutant,”**

“Well, from what you've said, Carlisle, I can completely see that as being true,” Seth said.

“ **and you have a perfect way to hide from them.”**

“It definitely sounds like it,” Jasper and Edward said, Jasper mentally placing Harry near Kitty's position, labeling his ability as being more defensive than offensive. In fact, as far as he was concerned, it was completely defensive, with no way of being turned into an offensive deal.

“ **It definitely sounds like it,” Edward said, looking back at the picture, done with prying into Harry's life.**

“Which, thinking about it, was the most about a person's background that's been said so far,” Alice said.

“I get the feeling that Harry's more willing to not hide his background, no longer really caring enough to have it hurt him when spoken about,” Carlisle said. “He's basically gotten over it. Plus, a good portion of that was actually about Dumbledore as well.”

“True,” Alice said.

**He pointed to the next person on the list.**

“ **Erika Greenwell,” I said. “She's a pureblood whose family keeps in touch with what's going on in the mundane world, and knows about current problems in it. So, when they noticed a rather interesting repeating theme within the 'accidental magic' she was having, they brought her to Professor Xavier, who confirmed that she had a mutant ability.”**

“So, based on that, whatever 'accidental magic' is, it doesn't 'repeat' with what happens every time it does happen,” Alice said.

“ **She's a bit like me, Elena, and Alexandra, as she has two abilities, though these two kind of play off of each other. The abilities are electrokinesis, and magnetokinesis.”**

“You know, quite of a few of these abilities seem to end with 'kinesis', and the ones that do tend to have the theme of controlling, generating, or absorbing things,” Seth said.

“So chances are that, whatever these two abilities are, the basis of what it means has to do with doing one, two, or all these of those things,” Quil said.

“Yeah,” Seth said.

“ **This means that she can control, generate, or absorb electrical fields, while being able to control and generate magnetic fields.”**

“Interesting,” Carlisle said.

_But not all that powerful_ thought Jasper.  _It's both an offensive and defensive deal. I can't think of what doing magnetic fields could really have in helping anyone, though._ He was placing low in his command, lower than all the others, in fact.

“ **Before she learned to control it, she used to have to wear specialized gloves, because she'd keep short circuiting anything electric. And it was hell going hiking with her because the compasses wouldn't work properly.”**

“So, ruining anything electric and getting them lost while outside are pretty much what she is good for,” Jacob said, mentally hoping that he never met the girl. Not only did she sound completely useless to him, but he hiked a lot, and it wouldn't be good if he lost direction because he couldn't rely on his compass.

“ **Those sound a bit tame, compared to the rest of you,” Edward said.**

“That's kind of what I was thinking,” Jasper said.

“Oh, I'm sure that, for the one ability, it's not as tame as it may appear,” Kate said, being able to do something a bit similar, in that she could mentally make someone think they were being electrocuted when they touched her or she touched them. It used to be that she could only do it if her hands were involved, but now she could make the 'current' run through her entire form. She wouldn't be surprised of Erika could do something like that, only with the results being something less mental, and more of a physical thing. If that was true, then everyone who was thinking she wasn't a worthy opponent would most likely end up eating their words or thoughts at some point.

“ **They do appear that well, but the electrokinesis that she can do allows her to make electricity into a weapon, one that can definitely be lethal,” I said, pulling the meat out form the oven upon seeing that it was done.**

**Edward didn't look as though he believed me,**

“You probably should, seeing that she knows her friends a lot more than you do, and she's probably seen just how much they can do; remember, it has already mentioned that she was in some sort of war at some point,” Kate pointed out.

“Yeah, I probably shouldn't be so quick to write her off on that,” Edward agreed.

**but didn't say anything, simply moving to point at the next person.**

“Which is very likely going to be her sister,” Angela murmured, wondering just how different her sister would be, and how similar she was at the same time.

“ **Aura Greenwell, Erika's twin sister,” I said. “She's pretty much has the same history as her sister, only her parents didn't notice a repeating theme in her accidental magic, so they were surprised when Professor Xavier mentioned she was one as well.”**

“Somehow, I think that means her ability is more subtle than her sister's,” Tanya stated.

“ **Her abilities, while doubled like her sister, are also different than her sisters. She's a geokinetic, as well as a chlorokinetic.”**

“Well, for once, the last part of the ability isn't 'kinesis',” Jacob said.

“I wonder what this means for what she can do,” Seth said.

“I'm wondering what it is that she can do,” Alice said.

“ **Meaning she can control anything of the earth element, as well as plant life. She's got a green thumb because of the latter ability.”**

“I have the feeling that the fact that she can control plant life could have something to do with her green thumb,” Jasper said, placing above her sister and Harry in his mental command. Though it wouldn't seem like much, he was well aware that being able to influence the terrain into changing at any moment, along with making any plant life do what she wanted, could make her a formidable enemy, though he had the feeling that she wouldn't be all that good to take on a vampire. Then again, he could end up being surprised.

“ **I would imagine that being able to control plant life has something to do with that,” Edward said. I nodded, finally finished with dinner. I covered it all, knowing that it would be cooled by the time Charlie came home, and took a seat in a chair across from the one Edward sat in. I didn't need to see the photo in order to know that there were only two people left in my main group of friends to talk about, and I also knew the order in which they stood in the photo.**

“Which means that she'll be able to tell me who they are without having me point to them,” Edward said.

“ **The redhead is Clarissa Fray,” I said, before he could move to point at her. “She's on good terms with her mother, though she doesn't see her that often because her mother's work causes her to often be away from her home in New York, and, in the last few years, when she was home, we were at Hogwarts.”**

“Well, at least they're on good terms,” Esme said, thinking about how several of the others whose parents were still alive weren't.

“ **Clarissa's gift is interesting. She can...well, she can clone herself, make as many copies of herself as wants, with each copy being a bit more durable than the last. If we needed an army of five hundred, we wouldn't need to gather people, we'd just have her make up the difference. It's rather useful for her to do that.”**

Almost immediately, Jasper's mind went a bit haywire, thinking about what a gift like that could have meant back when he was with Maria. It was probably a good thing that this Clarissa hadn't been born at the time, or in the South. Such a gift would have meant that Maria would end up being the indisputable ruler of, well, everywhere, for, while more calm the last time Jasper had seen or heard from her, at the time he was in her army, she was obsessed with conquering as much territory as possible. To have someone who could allow such to happen would have been quite an allure to her, though only for a little bit – he had the feeling that she would have grown suspicious of her after a while, and probably attempt to eliminate her, even sooner than she had concerning him. He had, after all, left when he felt her suspicion of him, not wanting to fight her.

It seemed that Clarissa was among the higher people in his mental command, though not the highest. Truthfully, that spot was basically taken mostly by both Elena and Morgan, simply because Morgan was, for them, the most formidable of the group, so far, while Elena, with her ability to copy and keep mental abilities, could easily decide to borrow Morgan's ability as well. He had the feeling that they were in the spot they wouldn't be moving from, mostly because they were pretty much getting the the end of the list of close friends of Bella's.

**Edward looked surprised and a bit amazed at the fact.**

“ **That sounds as though it would be useful when you need a large amount of people to help, but can't get it,” he said.**

“Probably one of the ways they use it,” Eleazar said.

“ **That's one way to use it. Mostly, though, she tends to make chores go quicker using it,” I said,**

“Of course, there is always that,” Seth said, wondering what it would be like to use an ability like that himself.

**shrugging as I waited to see if he had anything else to say. He didn't, instead moving over to the next person on the picture, the final person within the frame.**

“And the last of them, of her friends she considers to be family, anyways,” Alice said.

“ **Hermione Ravenblood,” I said. “Half-blood whose mother has very long magical roots. She and the Greenwells are related – her mother was their father's cousin.”**

“That probably means that the Greenwells are the closest of their group that she's related to,” Quil said.

“ **Her father, on the other hand, is Wiccan blood witch”**

“A what?” Jacob said.

“I think it's another type of witch, much like the servant witches mentioned in a previous chapter,” Eleazar answered.

“I wonder what the different between these witches, the type Bella is, and these servant witches is exactly,” Embry said.

“Well, we know that power is one of the differences,” Alice said. “It's possible that these Wiccan blood witches could be a middle ground between the two groups. I do think it's safe to say that they practice Wicca as well, though.”

“Yeah, I do believe that is very likely,” Charlie said. While his mind was pretty boggled down with all this information they were being given, he was really beginning to process it, though he couldn't help but tense up with certain abilities having been mention, mostly those that were rather formidable, to him. Morgan, Alexandra, Aura... There abilities were definitely formidable sounding to him, though it didn't mean that the others couldn't be the same, either. He had the feeling that, if it came down to it, whoever opposed them would probably regret it, no matter who they were facing. In fact, there was already a definite sign of that, with his own daughter and those four guys that had been mentioned a bit earlier in the book.

“– **which is a different type of witch, just so you know – from the same coven as Morgan's parents, in fact, who were also Wiccan blood witches.”**

“So, there is a connection between the two even if it's not a family one,” Billy said.

**I paused there, waiting to see if he would ask me about that,**

“Which you probably really want to, but also want her to finish what it is that she's talking about, and don't want to end up having to wait for her have to finish later because of the fact that you are on limited time, and who knows how much time you have left before Charlie gets back there,” Alice said.

“Yeah, and it's already known that she doesn't want you there when he gets back,” Quil added.

**as I could see that he so wanted to – he didn't, though, probably just to let me finish speaking about Hermione.**

“We've already gotten off topic with several of her other friends,” Edward said. “I'm sure that I can wait a bit longer before finding out what these Wiccan blood witches are.”

“ **That said, we think he might have been a mutant, because of what Hermione can do. While this isn't true for all mutants who are pretty powerful, it isn't uncommon for a child of two mutants to be a mutant, or for the child of one mutant and one non-mutant to be a mutant, and they do tend to be more powerful. Now, while the child of two mutants can have pretty much close to any mutation, the child of only one mutant tends to have a mutation closer to what they have.”**

“So, basically, the more powerful mutants tend to actually be from at least one or another mutant. At least, that is what she's alluding to,” Seth said.

“Yeah, but most of her friends are pretty powerful, and nothing has been said about any of them being the same way,” Quil pointed out.

“That we know of. The only thing we really know for sure is that the few actual parents mentioned weren't said to be mutants, and, of those parents, only one of them seems to have been actual, straight up human,” Jasper said. “And the person who is that, well, compared to the others, her ability actually isn't all that powerful.”

They thought about it, realizing that yeah, he was kind of right.

“We can't even really be sure that your ex-wife actually wasn't a mutant, considering that not all abilities are really out there and all,” Jasper added, pointing to Charlie. “She could be, after all, and not even realize it. With Bella having two abilities, it's possible that her mother had a lower perchance for at least one of those abilities. And, considering what it is that Bella can do, it's probable that her mental shield could be something that her mother could do as well – after all, the only way to know for sure with that ability is for someone who affects the mind to point it out, and I don't see many willingly doing that.”

Charlie nodded his head, knowing that he could be right. Of course, the only way to prove it would be for someone like Edward to get near her, but not even knowing where she was, it was unlikely they'd actually even get an answer to that.

“ **Now, we're not sure if her father even had a mutation or not. He was murdered before she was born, before her mother and him could marry,” I said honestly.**

“Which means that the Ravenblood name is most likely her mother's, as it wouldn't surprise me if her mother took the fact that they were unmarried to mean that she couldn't use his family name for her daughter,” Carlisle said. “Most wizarding families tend to be like that, not allowing the use of a name unless the mother carries the family name herself.”

“ **We can only really guess over what it is based on what Hermione's ability is. The only thing we can guess for certain is that, if he did, it has something to do with the dead.”**

“What, is her friend a medium?” Jacob asked, scoffing. It sounded like a hoax, and he couldn't help but think that it was.

“ **Is your friend a medium?” Edward asked.**

“Looks like you two were thinking the same thing, only Edward here was at least respectful when he asked it,” Carmen stated, looking at Jacob with a frown.

**I shook my head.**

“ **No, we suspected that's what her father was,” I answered.**

“What else could there be to do with the dead other than being a medium?” Emmett asked. No one answered.

“ **Truthfully, she's one of our more powerful members, considering what she can do.”**

There were several raised eye brows at hearing that.

“ **And it's not easy to explain in words, nor is there any term for what it's called.”**

“Which most likely means that, what it is that she can do, she's the only one who can do it that they know of,” Carlisle said.

“ **The only term that comes close is very offensive to her, and she hates to be confused with it, especially since it's obvious that there is a huge difference between her and someone who actually is that term.”**

“So, does that mean that she's actually not the only one who can do what it is that she does?” Quil asked, finding himself confused by Bella's words.

“No, I think that means that what it is she can do, there is a way to sort of mimic it, and it's not a good thing, either,” Carlisle said, beginning to have somewhat of an idea of what it was that Hermione could do. He didn't know if it was right for sure, though, but considering that all that had been said about the gift was that it had something to do with the dead, and what he was thinking about was the only thing that he knew about that would have to do with the dead...

“ **What her gift is...she can talk to the dead, as in, anyone whose died, not just ghosts, but those who have, for lack of better words, passed on.”**

Jacob looked as though he wanted to laugh, but the slight glare from his father and Charlie disuaded him from it, though it was a very had thing. Someone, able to speak to the dead who have passed on? Please. It was so obviously a hoax, and they were clearly idiots for having fallen for it.

Edward, hearing his thoughts, was hard pressed not to say anything or show a sign of what it was that he was hearing from Jacob. Sure, he was finding it kind of hard to believe as well, but, as it had been mentioned before, Bella knew her friends well, definitely better than any of them did. If Bella said she could do that, then she probably had a very good reason for it. Even if, gift wise, it wasn't something easy to prove – assuming that Hermione wasn't able to do more with her gift. For all any of them knew, she could.

“ **She's got, like, this connection to the other side. Like Tristelianna, she can learn anything she wants from them, the way Tristelianna will learn information from a person's mind. She can also ask them to spy on others, and let them take over her body for a few moments, in which, upon her taking her place back, she retains any knowledge of trades the person my have been able to do.”**

“So, she really doesn't have to learn how to do anything, she'll just automatically know how to do it after letting someone else take her over,” Seth said, his voice sounding kind of funny at the end due to just how weird his words sounded, even if it was basically what had just been said.

“ **She also has access to something she calls that Continuum, which, as she says, using mathematical codes that, when she solves them, allows her to go wherever she wants, as well as see whoever may be nearby. Apparently, she can learn their names almost immediately somehow. She won't really explain how it is that she can talk to everyone, no matter who they are, nor will she explain what the Continuum is like and how she can learn these names.”**

“Which probably can freak quite a few people out, if they're being haunted without it being known,” Jasper said, not having any doubt about what Bella was saying about her friend like most of the other people in the room, especially Jacob. He didn't know why it seemed that so many of them were forgetting this fact, but he didn't see the point in reminding them all that Bella knew her friends better than they would all think, and that, after years of knowing them the way that she did, she wouldn't exactly lie about what her friend can do – not only was she not really the type to seem to do that, but there really was no reason to do that, either.

“ **However, all that pales in comparison over what is probably the most aggressive part of her ability. Keeping knowledge in what they could do if they were allowed a few moments in controlling her body, or having them give her the answer to anything she wants to know is nothing when compared to what else she can do. And, in truth, it's this thing that would confuse people and probably label her as being evil, as well as calling her the term she hates being used in context to herself.”**

“If the term she's talking about is what I'm thinking, then I can definitely see why it is that she hates being called it,” Carlisle said.

“You know what it is that she's hinting at?” Seth asked.

“I have an idea, and, like I said, if it is what I'm thinking, then I can understand why she hates being called it,” Carlisle said.

“ **What term is this?” he asked when I paused, getting up to get a drink of water – my throat was beginning to feel a bit dry at the moment.**

“Well, with how much talking has been done, that's not really surprising,” Angela said. There were several nods of agreement from quite a few others. Eleazar had trouble keeping his voice neutral as he realized what it was that was coming next, his eyes having noted the very next word. He had the feeling that, if this was what Carlisle had been thinking, then yes, it was really understandable that Hermione would hate being called that.

“ **Necromancer,” I said.**

Those that understood what that mean gaped, with fear on several of the faces. Those that didn't, on the other hand, wondered at the reaction that the others had – mainly, the younger Quileutes, like Jacob and his friends. Only Seth understood what it meant, having read about it in a book he happened to have enjoyed reading.

“ **The term that she hates the most, while also being the only term that comes close to explaining it, is Necromancer.”**

“Which, considering what a Necromancer does, does make it understandable as to why she really dislikes being called that,” Esme said, though she did wonder just how she was different from one if that was the closest term to describe what she could do.

“ **Of course, it's easy to understand why, especially since anyone with eyes can tell that there's a difference between them and what she does. A Necromancer raises a corpse to do whatever he wants, whether they want to or not, interrupting their sleep and forcing them to do his bidding, with no way for them to refuse.”**

“So, compete control even if they want to fight it,” Embry whispered, feeling sorry for those that had to go through something like that, much like Quil was. Jacob, on the other hand, being given more information about them, was now pretty positive that it was all a hoax, and that Hermione actually wasn't a mutant after hearing this. Raising the dead? Clearly someone just wanted attention. Edward, being the only one hearing this, held back a sigh, knowing that Jacob was once again forgetting that Bella would most likely have proof of her friend being able to do this before she would say she could. He wondered if they'd be lucky enough to have a situation where Hermione's ability was really shown in such a way that there was no way to dispute it from Jacob – though he wouldn't be surprised if he still didn't try – before realizing that it probably wouldn't be a good thing to have something like that happen.

“ **She, well, it's kind of two fold. According to what Tristelianna can get from them – she can't really hear what they say, but she can get some sort of feeling from them to how they feel about Hermione – they'll do anything for Hermione, no matter what it is. Sycophantic, I believe is the term she used.”**

“Which most likely means that all she really has to do is ask then to do something, and they'll probably do it,” Seth said. He was one of the few that wasn't forgetting about the fact that Bella knew her friends better than anyone else, and he knew that she wouldn't exaggerate what her friends could do, even to someone she trusted – in fact, if it came down to it, he wouldn't be surprised if she was downplaying their abilities somewhat, so as to give them an small advantage over others. It's what he would do if he were her, after all.

“ **Because of that, all Hermione has to do is ask them to do something, and they will do it, even if it requires crawling out of their graves to do so.”**

“That was probably something rather strange to see,” Tanya stated, having the feeling that Bella had seen this happen before, which would be how she knew it could be done.

“ **If she goes up against a necromancer, she'd win against them, because the moment she ask, she could break the control the necromancer has on the corpses – more often than not, they tend to then return the favor of being used for harm by harming the necromancer.”**

“If they really didn't want to harm anyone, then yeah, I can see why they'd go after the one that forced them to do that,” Kate said.

“But what about her? I mean, if she has them crawl out of their graves, it's most likely for that same reason,” Irina said.

“Yeah, but if they're sycophantic as they're said to be, it doesn't matter if they normally wouldn't want to do that. For her approval, they'd do it – in fact, it wouldn't surprise me if they willing let her know that she can call on them if she needs them,” Tanya told her. Like Seth, she believed that Bella wouldn't be lying or exaggerating her friend's ability all that much if she couldn't do it.

Jacob, hearing them, couldn't help but think that they had to be extremely gullible to actually believe that this girl could actually do what Bella was saying she could do. The fact that Bella may have had seen this with her own eyes just wasn't computing in his small brain.

“ **And what makes this so aggressive is the fact that she can do that, to anyone, including the newly dead. Imagine, you're up against her, and your best friend has just been killed. Then, quite unexpectedly, they get up, but they attack you over attacking her.”**

“That would not only be strange to witness, but it could also stun the enemy long enough that they could end up making a fatal mistake as well, assuming that the attack in general wasn't fatal to begin with,” Carlisle stated.

“Can I ask how it is that you believe this so easily?” Quil said, having a bit of trouble believing it, if only because it just seemed so impossible – unlike Jacob, who just refused to believe it in general.

“Because none of us can see Bella exaggerating what her friends can do. In fact, truthfully, I kind of see her downplaying what their abilities are to a point, even if she's telling this to Edward, whom she seems to trust a lot,” Tanya said. “Remember, Bella's been around this girl for years, and considers her family. That means that Bella knows her extremely well. She wouldn't lie about what her friends can do, especially since, if she did, someone could try and test it, which could end up causing her friend to get hurt if she couldn't do what Bella's saying she can do.”

Jacob, who had been about to scoff and say what he was thinking about them believing this, realized with Tanya's words that Bella most likely wasn't making up tales about this. Of course, after this thought came to his mind, he mentally shook it from his head. There was just no way that it could be true. Edward, hearing this, wondered what Jacob would do if he ever saw this happen in the book, but had the feeling that he would have to see it happen right in front of his face to admit the truth of the matter – even if he had been doubting it a bit as well, he also knew that Tanya was right in her words. He had the feeling it would just be this last part that he would find hard to believe without seeing it.

“ **Clarissa might be able to make however many copies of herself as she wants, but if there's anyone dead nearby, Hermione can just call upon them and use them. And they'll do it, no questions asked.”**

There were several shivers down the humans' spines at that last bit, but other than that, there was no other reaction.

“That's the end of the chapter,” Eleazar said, looking over every else. “Who would like to read next?”

“I will,” Quil said as he grabbed the book, not having read a chapter yet. He got himself as comfortable as possible as he turned the page.


End file.
